In Memory Of (Editing)
by dniebr
Summary: "I don't know what you're on." I accuse him. "But you are having some serious delusions. You can't be serious." "But that's who I am, babe." I wince at the term of endearment. I whine even further when I feel his cheek press against mine, the short stubbles on his face leaving behind what will appear to be a rash to others. "Sirius is my second name."
1. In Memory Of Beginnings

You know what I would really enjoy? Waking up like they do in the movies. Birds chirp outside my window, whereas the sun's light rays of golden warmth wake me in a comforting embrace. I want my hair to be perfect as if I had never gone to bed the night before. I want my skin to look clear and have a certain glow to it. No dreadful feeling of weakness and morning breath anymore. My parents would bring me my meal - there is nothing that beats a soft croissant filled nut-nougat creme, in the morning - and I'd enjoy it on a silver platter.

Unfortunately this is reality. And in my reality these things don't exist. Instead of warm rays of light, I receive hot laser beams their aim being to destroy my eyesight. Not chirping birds wake me but the loud voice from downstairs - I recognize it as my mother's - requesting one of my siblings to come and wake me.

Only seconds later I hear the door opening, the light from the hallway padding its way into my room. It isn't long until I feel small hands grasping my dainty shoulders and shake my form.

Still, stay still and maybe she will go away.

''Come on Enna, you have to wake up.''

"I am awake, Venice." I tell her, my voice muffled by the pillows. "Don't be so persistent!"

Groaning, I roll over and hide my face under the endless amounts of soft cushions . 'It is too early to wake up' I want to scream, yet I lay still while the younger version of me won't have me sleeping for a second longer.

''mum, SHE WONT WAKE UP!

Great! She told on me. I better wake up before mum comes into my room and opens all the blinds.

''Shut your trap, Venice.'' I hiss.

My voice sounds and feels hoarse as I acknowledge the eleven year old. Why can't she leave, already?

Rolling my eyes I sit up on the bed. While stretching I let out a yawn before I look around. My room is fairly large in size - much to my surprise. Usually mum and dad would have wanted the larger rooms for them and their working places!

The walls are painted differently, - two of four I have wanted blue and silver, while the other two are bare - the high ceiling with enchanted stars looking down at me. On the one side of my room, I have my dresser. On the other side, facing the window, I have my desk with all my necessities.

As I look at the door I still see my sister standing in front of me. She is dressed in dark jeans, an all too familiar looking hoodie covering her torso.

''Did you touch my dresser again?''

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Narrowing my eyes, I try to get a closer look. ''You have to wake up. We won't wait for you any longer.''

''Just get out, Venice!'' My feet hit the ground and i stand to push her out of my room. The door closes in front of me.

Letting out sigh, I lean against it and close my eyes for a while. Venice is one of my two younger siblings. She is mummy's favorite and takes every chance she gets to embarrass, unnerve or to tell on me. If it wasn't for the fact that she is my sister, I would have snapped her neck, by now. But unfortunately, if I did, I would have to face the wrath of my mother.

While walking into my bathroom, my feet immediately feel the cold tiles on the floor. With a shudder I do my morning business before undressing and stepping inside the shower. The warm stream of water hits my back, the sore and tense muscles loosening up. With a sigh of relief, I reach for the shampoo and begin the cleansing.

I am not much of a morning person, as you can see. My mornings usually start off with me groaning or complaining. If I had the choice, I would stay in bed all day. My roommates at Hogwarts have already complained enough about it. But honestly, you cannot be serious about waking up before eleven am.

Soon enough I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my middle. Wiping the mirror, my hand feeling the small droplets of condensate, I watch the reflection become much clearer.

I sure am not a sight for sore eyes ,in the morning. But it is nothing a little bit of make-up can't fix.

''VIENNA GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN THIS INSTANCE!'' I hear my mother scream from outside my room.

With a roll of my eyes, I go back into my room to get dressed. Since it will be a long train ride, I get out a pair of sweat pants and a shirt that only covers one of my shoulders. Sure it will leave everybody to see my bra but right now I could care less; also, I know, I will only remain under the company be with my friends and it is nothing they haven't seen before.

Light sounds of footsteps echo in the air as I begin to descend the stairs. Once I make it downstairs, I find all of my family in the kitchen. It seems like they have started breakfast without me. Typical!

I take my seat on the right site of the table, reaching across the table to pick up one of the sausages.

''Hunny, you could have at least made an effort to look nice.''

With wide eyes I stare at my mother. Is she trying to tell me that I am ugly?

"Excuse me, mother?" I question, my voice exaggerated.

mum rolls her eyes and puts some eggs on my plate before sitting down herself.

"All I am trying to say is that you have," she stops to look for an appropriate word. "more fitting clothes in your wardrobe, which do not make you appear quite homeless."

"Are you calling me a derelict, mother?"

"You have come to that conclusion, all on your own." She says, waving her fork.

"mummy is so proud of you!" I hear my younger brother voice, mocking me as he eats his breakfast.

The rest of our breakfast, we eat in silence, the only sound filling the room being the clashing of the silver ware against the plates.

''I hope you guys have packed all of your stuff, for today.'' Dad starts before adding some food into his already filled mouth. ''Because we want to leave, as early as possible. So we don't have to rush like last time.''

Immediately my gaze falls onto my brother, who sits across from me.

Last year, we barely made it because Ves still had to pack his bags. Had he done what mum told him to, we would not have had that problem.

Vesper sits quietly, eating his meal, not even acknowledging that we are looking at him. Lifting my brows I turn my attention back to my breakfast. I don't have the time to waste it on my brother. 

* * *

''Do you have everything?''

After we finished breakfast, mum ushered us into the living room where all of our trunks are located at. For the millionth of time she asks us, if we have everything packed. Take it from toiletries to underwear. She named everything.

''We are set mum.'' I stop her in front of me. ''don't fret.''

She nods and takes a deep breath. I take one too and look around.

''Now, Vienna you take your sister-''

''Why do I have to apparate with her? I want to go with daddy!"

I love you too, dearest sister.

Glaring at her, mum motions her to go over to dad. With a big smile, she skips over to him and takes his hand.

''Vienna, take your brother then and one of the trunks.''

Nodding my hand, I hold out my hand for Vesper to take. Being the fifteen year old he is he mumbles something under his breath that sounds like 'I am too told to be holding my sister's hand'. His larger hand wraps around mine.

Don't worry Vienna. Once you are at King's Cross, all of these people will not matter anymore. Once you are on that red train, you can pretend to not know any of them.

With a spin of my heels, I can feel the air around me changing. Everything is pressed together and I can feel the warm breath of my brother hitting the side of my face. Apparition has never been my favorite thing to do. It feels suffocating and every time I endure it I feel nausea overcome me. A little longer we endure the mode of transportation, before my feet hit the ground. A pop signals that we have arrived. Immediately I can feel my head spinning. A shudder creeps up my back as I try to steady myself on my brother's shoulder.

''You okay?" His voice is laces with concern, his hands reaching out to steady me.

Nodding my head, I take a deep breath before I open my eyes again. This may not be my first time but it always feels like it. I can see it as if it was only yesterday. I remember seeing the scarlet train in front of me as it blows its horn. People around me move quickly, trying to get their children on the train on time.

Nothing changed to this day. Looking around I can see many families seeing their children off. In the far, I can see a woman hugging her little son before he steps onto the train. I smile at the sight before gathering my trunk and starting to walk forward. Vesper has left me a long time ago, claiming that he was going to search for his friends to show them a new purchase of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Whatever, I don't surround myself in things such as them. I may steel a few things here and there from my friends but I do not obsess over them, like some other people I know.

My trunk feels heavy as I drag it behind me. I knew I shouldn't have packed so much! With a huff I stop and look around me again.

Maybe if I try hard enough I will find one of them!

But after looking for more than five minutes I can't seem to find them anywhere. I huff in annoyance. How hard can it be to find a massive group of red heads? Not fucking much, I'll tell you that. But I guess my eyesight is just too bad to seek them out.

When I decide to sit on my trunk, I finally spot a lock of red hair waving in the air. My eyes grow wide and I stand up, almost toppling over. I begin to run like the mad woman I am. I am 100% sure that I look crazy as well. Whatever, I could care less about what people think of me.

''OI WEASLEY!''

In a matter of seconds, I see several people whipping their heads back to look in my direction. In front of me I see them; ALL of them!

A tall blond starts screaming before she takes off in a sprint. She is headed towards me, her arms flailing around, making her look as crazy as I do.

''NIGHTINGALE!''

And right there I stop. While my friends have cool surname such as 'Weasley', I am stuck with this one; Nightingale. And I wouldn't have minded the name if it suited me but it just didn't. Other than my name suggests I cannot serenade people in the night so they can fall asleep. I have never actually sung in front of people.

''You just had to go ahead and ruin it, right?''

Rolling her beautiful eyes she smiles at me and takes me into her arms. Dominique Weasley everybody! I know her since day one and I cannot imagine a life without her. We are one soul in two different bodies. While she looks like the goddess that she is, I look like a potato next to her. And not even the good potatoes. Those potatoes with earth still stuck to them.

''Whatever loser.''

Oh how much I have missed Dom over the holidays. Usually, I would have spent them with her family but this year my family decided that we should do something. And doing something usually meant arguing in the hotel room about who is getting the bigger bedroom. And as usually dad would want to have it for himself but mum would give it to us children. It all ends the same way. mum is angry with dad and he has to do everything in his might to make it up to her.

Still wrapped in each other's arms we sway from site to site as people watch us. After hours, we step apart and I take the time to look at her. She definitely became even more beautiful over the summer. It is unfair!

''Now would you look at that!'' She exclaims and takes my chin in her perfectly manicured hands. ''Miss Nightingale,'' She winks. ''My, my, have you become gorgeous or what?''

She takes he hands and lets them travel around my body. I roll my eyes and slap then away from me. I don't need her to feel me up in public. Not with all these people looking.

''Leave the poor girl alone Dom.'' Thank god someone decides to speak up. I don't know how much longer I would have managed to stand under Dom's hawk like stare.

Another female steps up to me and pulls me into her. Mocha arms encircle my waist and give me a squeeze. Before I can react they retreat and I stand to face Roxy, my other best friend. Her warm eyes smile at me as I grin back.

I surely did miss these girls. A whole summer without them was just too much for me to handle. I don't know how I managed.

Behind them I see the rest of the Wotter clan waiting. With a bright smile I wave at them and receive a few waves back.

''Ma chérie! Pourriez-vous regarder à cela? Tu vous êtes devenu une belle jeune femme.''

What? English please?

''You start to look more and more like your mother with each day, ma chérie.'' Fleur Weasley says, her french accent thick.

Not wanting to be rude I smile and thank Dominique's mother. Fleur Weasley is a classy woman; from the top of her blond head to the bottom of her pedicured feet. I cannot remember a day where she didn't look her best. Must be the veela blood running through her system.

''There you are Vienna!''

Turning towards the sound I see my parents, trunks dragged in tow. She looks furious as she stares me down. Out here in public she can't do much to me. People may see her.

Instead she smiles at me and walks over to the other adults. Hugs and kissed are shared and I can only stop and stare. After telling my parents my farewells, I am dragged off by Dom and Roxy.

''Now that we are finally away from them, I can tell you what I found out this summer.'' We hear Dom's voice, as we climb into the train.

With a turn, I look back to my parents. Mother is wrapped into father's arms, sobbing as she watches her children leave. Now that Venice is also leaving, the house will be even more empty than it already was with Vesper and I gone.

The train begins to move and I wave to my mother, who begins to wave back, forgetting about the tears and smiling big. Lastly, I blow the woman a kiss, which she pretends to catch, causing me to laugh and shake my head at her.

I guess this is it then. Hogwarts, here I come!

* * *

**A/N: So, everything's got to have a start. And this is my way of starting a new story. ****I hope you guys enjoyed it and i aplogize for my poor French... ;)**  
** Vocabulary:**__

_** • 'Ma chérie! Pourriez-vous regarder à cela? Tu sûr êtes devenu une belle jeune femme' =  
**__** My dear! Would you look at that? You sure have become a beautiful young woman**_

_**•**_**_ 'Ma chérie' = my dear_**


	2. In Memory Of Trainrides

It isn't long before we are seated in one of the many compartments. I look around and come to face the familiar interior. Two banks are placed facing each other so the people inside can lead a discussion. Next to my left there is the big window through which we can look at the landscapes, we are going to pass. To my right we have the door and above me there is one of the two overhead racks.

I smile to myself. It feels nice to be reminded of a place I call home.

I run my hands over the plush fabric and sigh in relief. Leaning back I look at my friends. Apparently they had been looking around also. Dominique looks up and gives me a smile.

"There are so many memories in this compartment.'' A happy smile overtakes her face.

I can only agree with my veela friend. Six years ago we had all met in this very same compartment. Being cousins, they of course have already known each other at that time. But it was when I found my true friends.

''Tell me ab-''

The doors of our compartment flx open and another pair of blue eyes faces us. Blond hair is pulled back into a high pony tail; a silver elastic holding it in place. In front of us stands Lucy Weasley.

Yes you heard right. My last friend is also one of the many Wotter cousins!

''Where have you bitch been?''

Lucy rolls her eyes before dropping beside me. She smiles at me and I smile back. We hug each other. Since I hadn't seen her with the group she must have been with that boyfriend of hers.

''You know exactly where I was.'' She rolls her eyes again.

Roxy glares at her and huffs.

''Calm down ladies! It's not like we didn't know this would happen.'' I look around. ''You know how Adam is. Once he locks lips with this hoe here, there is no way you can stop them.''

A round of laughter fills the air as we make fun of Lucy's relationship.

''God knows, he cannot survive a second without sucking your face!''

The mood lightens as we talk about the usual.

Lucy sprawls out next to me and lays her head in my lap. I smile down at her and smooth out her hair. One thing all Wotter girls have in common is their hair. It may differ in colour and length but it is so fucking soft and shiny. Even Rose has nice hair and we all know what her mother's hair was like when she was younger. It is just so unfair.

''So who do you think made head boy and head girl this year?''

I try to come up with an answer but I can't.

''I heard that Melissa made head girl.'' I hear Lucy say from below.

I grimace. If this is true, we are in some serious shit. For some weird reason whatsoever, Melissa Zabini has hated us from the second we met and first talked to each other. Maybe it was because Dom had accidentally thrown her gum at her causing it to get stuck in her hair. We may have laughed at it but we apologized afterwards. Nevertheless she still holds a grudge against us.

I roll my eyes. I don't need her to be my friend. I have these lovely ladies around me and that is enough.

''Think of all the fun we're going to have while annoying the shit out of that bint.'' Dom's eyes light up and she smiles.

''I don't think that it is such a good idea.'' Rox starts from beside her. ''That bitch has actual power over us now.'' Her eyes are wide as she imagines the different possibilities of how Melissa could punish us.

Dominique rolls her eyes.

''What is she possibly going to do us? All she ever does is scream that ugly head of hers off. I doubt that it is going to change, this year.'' She picks at her nails as if it is nothing to be worried about.

From my lap I hear Lucy burst out into laughter. It rings through the air as we look at her in confusion.

''Remember the time Dom has pushed her into the Black Lake?'' She laughs again.

We cannot help but join her. I throw my head back in delight as I think back to when it happened.

We had just started terms of our fifth year and things were going fairly well. We had gotten our schedules and thankfully had all classes together. We were in Care of Magical Creatures listening to Hagrid as he went on and on about how mermaids are very shy creatures. Basically we were trying to keep as much information as possible in our minds. That was until Melissa decided that it would be funny to throw away Dominique's wand. How she had gotten it in the first place is still a mystery to all of us. Dominique threatened her to go get it but Melissa refused to do so. Long story short, Melissa's, what she called decent amount of, make-up wasn't water proof. Especially not the million layers of mascara she caked onto those lashes. With wet hair and panda like eyes she began to scream that head of hers off. I don't remember what she said because I was too busy laughing, but I can only imagine that she used every swear word she knew. Later on she ran off, still screaming.

''Oh yes, that was pretty funny.''

I cannot keep the grin off my face. If I had the chance I would do it all over again. Annoying the shit out of Melissa is the funniest thing in the world.

"And who do think made head boy?'' I find myself asking.

''Jason is this year's head boy.''

I can feel myself stiffening at the mention of his name. Jason isn't someone we talk about that often. Well not after it happened, that is.

Feeling my distress they drop the subject and Roxanne begins to talk about the Quidditch match they went to in the holidays.

''So there we stood wishing that he would get the sni-''

The sudden opening of the door stops Roxanne. We whip our heads at the door to find our dearest head girl standing in the threshold. We glare at the raven haired girl as she stands examining us.

''Is there something you want to tell us or are you going to stay in that threshold being your usual retarded self?'' Dominique's voice cuts the air like a blade cuts through butter.

Melissa glares at her and clears her throat. Looks like someone rehearsed what they were going to say to all students.

''As you may have heard, I became head girl, this year.'' That being said her face lights up with a sly grin.

''And?'' Roxanne raises her eyebrow.

''I just wanted to tell you fools myself, so I could see your faces when reality sets in that I have more power in school now.'' With another sly smile she flicks her hair and turns around.

She stops midway and turns her head to look at us over her shoulder."

''Oh, you better get dressed into your robes. We're slowly arriving.''

Lucy's head being gone from my lap I stand up and walk over to the door. I give Melissa a smile before closing the door in her face. Through the glass I can see her glaring at me. I raise my eyebrow and watch her leave. From the corner of the window I can see her stopping at the next compartment.

I shake my head and sit back down again. The air around us is tense. Leave it to her to ruin our moods.

''What a SLUT!'' Again, Dom's voice is fierce. ''Oh look at me. I'm Melissa. I became head girl and I wanted to let you fools know so I can see your faces.'' She mocks her. ''My daddy is really rich, yet I don't know how to use hair extensions.''

Her voice nearly reaches two octaves higher as she imitates Melissa's performance. The compartment is filled with laughter again. Dom flicks her perfect locks and scrunches up her face.

''I won't hesitate to hex the bitch the next time she pulls a stunt like that.''

We keep laughing as Dom points her wand at Melissa's direction.

''But she is right guys. We have to get changed.''

Nodding our heads we each grab our stuff and make our way to the washrooms. We close the door and lock it as we stand in front of it.

We walk down the corridor and look into the different compartments. I see a lot of faces I know but there are also new ones I have yet to learn. We stop in front of one particular compartment.

It is slightly larger than the rest of the other ones. Melissa is standing in the centre? flailing her arms around as she explains something. I look around the compartment and nod as I acknowledge the different faces of prefects. But as my gaze stops on a specific person I freeze.

The girls must have noticed because I can feel them looking at me.

''We shouldn't have stopped to look.'' Lucy's voice is soft as she takes my arm.

''Yeah, let's go.'' Dominique takes my hand and leads me away.

I look behind me, my eyes lingering on the door as we near the washrooms. They are probably right, but I would have to face him one time, eventually. I just hope that this day is after I graduate.

We find our way back to our compartment again. This time we don't stop to look at the compartments, which I am thankful for. We sit back down again and I sigh.

''I'm bored. Let's do something.'' Roxy lies down on the bench putting her legs up against the wall.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I question.

She shrugs her shoulders, scratching her head. "I don't know." She admits. "You come up with something."

We sit in silence, none of knowing what we could do to put our friend out of her dismay.

''Do you want anything of the trolley, my dears?''

Shaking my head, I give the old lady a smile. Roxanne on the other hand, jumps from her current position and races towards the old woman. I chuckle under my breath and shake my head. Leave it to her to act this immature when it comes to candy.

Minutes later she sits down again, a fair amount of candy piled beside her. As she happily munches on it I find myself looking at the view. We are passing trees and landscapes now. This means Hogwarts is nearby. I smile.

It doesn't take us long before all of Roxanne's candy is gone and we arrive at Hogsmeade. As we exit the train I can hear Hagrid greeting the first years in the far distance. I stop to look at them. I cannot help but smile as I see the surprised and shocked look on my sister's face. I can imagine her telling me about it later.

''Innocent, aren't they?'' I nod my head to answer Lucy and chuckle another time.

''Not for much longer.'' She replies and I laugh.

So true!

We walk off and make our way to the carriages. I can't see them but many people have told me that the carriages are pulled my Thestrals.

Thestrals are horse-like creatures, yet way scarier. They look deadly with black coats, white eyes and bat-like wings. They are associated with death and only the once that have witnessed somebody dying are able to see them. I cannot help but be thankful for not being able to see them.

''Come on sleepy head,'' I am brought from my inner thoughts. ''You won't be able to see them no matter how hard you try.''

I try to protest. "Don't even start! You have that retarted look on you face whenever you thing!" They laugh.

"Very mature, Weasley!" I say. "You off all people, would know about retarted people." I imply to her last boyfriend.

I roll my eyes at them as they laugh. Yet I join them and take a seat next to Dom. The carriage takes off and we are on our way to the castle. We sit in silence as the scenery changes. It doesn't take us long to see the castle ahead of us. Eventhough we are quite far from it, we can already see shapes and forms peeking through the tree crowns. Soon enough we stop at the charmed gates. Professor Flitwick is waiting for us as he stands on one of the many trunks.

We get off the carriage and walk towards him. He is dressed in his usual attire; black suit with huge shoes and his hair slicked to the sides of his head. I resist from laughing out loud as he greet us. Some things just happen to never change.

''Names please.'' He squeaks.

''Dominique Gabrielle Weasley.''

''Lucy Weasley.''

''Roxanne Tatiana Weasley.'' We snicker at her name.

''Vienna Lenore Nightingale.''

We each tell him our names so he can check us off. After he is done he lifts his rather big head and smiles at us. His mouth opens to reveal his perfectly straight and white teeth.

''Welcome to Hogwarts.'' We enter through the gates, passing the magical security system onto Hogwarts ground.


	3. In Memory Of The First Day of School

''You cannot imagine how much I missed this place.'' Dom's voice is eager as she takes in our surroundings.

After Flitwick had greeted us we went ahead and are now walking slowly towards the castle. Millions of enchanted lights hover over the grass, guiding us towards the entrance. They look like fireflies leading us into a magical kingdom.

We walk in silence. The people in front of us, a group of female fourth years, don't. They are constantly bickering about who is hotter; James Potter II or Freddie Weasley.

From my left I can hear Roxanne gag at the mention of her brother's 'delicious abs' that mentioned fourth years want to have a taste of. I cannot help but giggle at her face. It isn't new for us to hear this. Since most of the Wotter boys are undeniably attractive, many Hogwarts ladies make it their mission to make sure that everybody knows. Much to the girls' dismay. And hearing of Freddie's 'delicious abs' is actually harmless compared to things that we have already heard before.

''Ew.'' Roxanne expresses, causing the young girls to turn around. I wish they hadn't.

''That is my brother and my cousin you are talking about. Can you please not say stuff like that when we are around?'' Eventhough she sounds calm, I know that Roxanne is fuming. The tips of her ears turn red with every word that leaves her lips.

The girls in front of us roll their eyes and walk off, with a flick of their hair. Beside me Dominique breaks out in a fit of laughter while I can see Roxanne becoming even angrier.

"But Freddie is hot as hell!" I twirl a curls of dark hair around my finger. "I woulnd't mind him giving me a view of those delivious abs." We laugh.

''I should have just hexed that bint.''

''On the first day of school!'' Lucy yells in mock shock. ''My, that would make you look worse than our beloved cousin, those young ladies were speaking of. How outrageous!''

Roxanne rolls her dark eyes. Her face is still flushed as we walk up the ancient bridge separating us from the school grounds.

I remember reading in a book that this very same bridge had been destroyed in the Second Wizarding War. I cannot imagine how many souls had died standing on this pieces of wood, while they fought off the bad.

A shudder creeps up my back and I cannot resist from wrapping my arms around my body. Good thing that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is now dead and never coming back.

''You alright?'' I feel Roxanne's elbow nudge me in the ribs.

I turn to face her and give a timid smile. Shaking her head she gives a sigh before turning forwards again.

''Do you think Umbridge will mind if we arrive a little late to the ceremony?'' shrugging our shoulders we look at Dominique. ''I need a piss.''

''Again?'' I find myself screaming with big eyes. ''We have just gotten of the bloody train, ten minutes ago. ''

''But I need to, again.'' She rolls her eyes. ''It's not like we will miss anything important. Knowing Umbridge, I bet she will tell about her holidays.''

"How in the world do you have to piss again?" I yell. "You didn't even have anything to drink!"

"It's urgent!" Dom states.

"You're a freak."

"Takes one, to know one, bitch!"

"Right back at you, slut!"

Nodding my head we follow her through the big oak doors of the castle. A warm sensation fills my insides. I smile to myself at the familiar feeling. It is nice to be home after so long.

* * *

Walking up the staircase, we ignore the people who give us funny looks because we do not follow into the Great Hall. We pass millions of paintings and armours before we make it to the second floor. The corridor is empty as we make our way into the girl's bathroom. It is dark and we can barely see anything. Dominique stumbles into one of the cabins.

''It's dark in here,'' she whines. ''I don't know where to place my bum.''

I wrinkle my face. I wouldn't dare to place my bum on that dirty seat.

''Just use that flipping wand of yours!'' I hear Lucy screech from beside me.

We stand at the door letting some of the light enter the dark bathroom. With a flick of her wand and a mumble of 'lumos', Dominique lights up the room even more.

''Are you finished yet?'' I can feel that both Roxanne and Luca are getting impatient as we wait on Dominique to finish her business. I can understand where their frustration is coming from but when Dom tells you that she has to pee, than she bloody hell means that she needs to pee. And it takes her hours to finish.

''Calm your tits you wench. What's gotten your bunny knickers in a sudden twist?''

I can hear her cackle from the bathroom as she makes fun of Lucy's pants. I cannot help but giggle as I remember seeing her standing in front of me, the bunnies on display. As I laugh to myself I feel somebody hit me on my arm.

''What?'' I ask with a smile as I turn to face Lucy.

''It's not funny.''

Lucy becomes red and huffs before she turns away. Such a drama queen!

''It sure is fu-'' that was when Dominique began to scream her little head off like a mad banshee.

Without overthinking it, we storm into the bathroom to see what has gotten Dominique so scared.

''Lumos Maxima!'' I say before waving my wand around to see where the danger was.

Lucy and Roxanne follow my lead and soon the bathroom isn't dark anymore. We walk towards the cabin which Dominique is in and knock on the door.

''Is everything alright?''

We are met by silence.

''I don't need to pee anymore.'' She tells us in a small voice. ''What the hell is Myrtle doing here anyway?''

I narrow my eyes as I search for the dead Ravenclaw. I hear her giggle before I can actually see her. Sitting high on one of my many railings was Moaning Myrtle while she pretends to comb her hair. Her grey form stiffens as she sees our raised wands. She giggles before flying down to us.

''Why am I not surprised to see you four here?'' she rolls her eyes. ''How nice it is to have guests again. Please do excuse the mess I made.''

That ghost must have swallowed too much of that toilet water. She starts to swirl around making sure that any left-over toilet paper flutters into the cabins. I can see Roxanne grimace beside me.

Dominique whines from her cabin.

''Watch it!''

Her tone is angry and I can see her turning red from it in my mind. Out from all of us she has the shortest temper. Well, actually all Wotter girls have short tempers. I feel lucky to know before I had to experience it myself.

''We aren't here to visit, you bint.''

Dominique comes out of the cabin, making sure her shirt is tucked into her skirt. ''I just needed to use the toilet.'' She washes her hand and gets out her wand before standing beside us.

Myrtle stops in her tracks and turns to face us. Her once nice demeanour is gone and replaced by something more vicious. We hold our wands higher in an attempt to sooth or scare her. She is having nothing of it as she begins to charge at us. A loud screech passes her open lips as she gets closer and closer.

With wide eyes I jump to the left before she can reach me. Out of the corners of my eyes I can see the girls do the same. Myrtle disappears in the water pipes leaving a rather large amount of water behind.

''That bint is bloody mad.''

I can only nod my head as I dust off the non-existing dirt of my skirt.

We walk out of the bathroom and slowly make our way to the Great Hall. I really hope that nobody noticed us missing. We will be in great trouble if that is the case.

I take in a deep breath and follow the girls.

* * *

''This school is just too fucking big.''

After several turns we managed to find the Great Hall.

Looking through the big doors I can see all of the pupils sitting at their accustomed tables, either chatting with their friends or listening to whatever Headmistress Umbridge is talking about. She stands proudly in her uniform, which if I might add is a nasty pink colour, as she addresses each and every one of us.

Ignoring the stares thrown our way we make ourselves seated. My blue tie stands out like a sore thumb as I sit next to Roxy and some other Gryffindor member.

I know I should have gone to sit at my own table but this is how it has been for a while. Eventhough I made a lot of friends in my own house I couldn't form a friendship like the one I have with the girls. It is something I cannot put into words. It feels like I have known these girls my entire life.

''How pleasant of you girls to finally join us.'' Umbridge's voice echoes around the hall as she addresses the four of us.

Her smile might deceive other ones but I know how fake it is. Something is out of place and Umbridge doesn't like it when things are out of place. Everything has its order and place where it belongs.

I take her in as she stands tall. Just like her mother she seems to have a slight obsession for pink - everything. It wouldn't surprise me to see the same old cat pictures in her office.

She clears her throat when we don't answer.

''Correct me if I am mistaken but I do not think you are at the right table, Miss Nightingale.''

Right then and there I want to smack that nasty smile off her face. Nodding my head to the girls I stand up and flatten out my skirt.

''I take it I'll see you later?''

They nod their heads before I turn to leave for the Ravenclaw table. As I take my seat I don't stand out anymore. My blue tie matches the ones of my house members. I sit in silence as Umbridge starts her speech again. I don't care what she says and I find myself tuning her out. Her voice is too high pitched anyway.

''And with that being said, we finally come to this year's sorting.''

Professor Longbottom hands her the Sorting Hat before he walks back to his seat. Without further ado, Umbridge unrolls the list and begins to call out the different names.

If I had sat with the girls we would have played our annual game of 'What House Do You Belong To?'. The game is pretty simple. After Umbridge calls out the name we bet each other what houses they will be placed in. We usually bet for the fun but sometimes money is involved; but only because Dom suggested it one time.

''Mary Anne Connor!''

A small girl with two long and blond pig tails makes her towards the stool. She may have been little and that smile of hers might have shown innocence but I knew it was all too fake. There is something dark lurking behind that innocent girl façade.

Definitely a Slytherin!

I turn to looks at Gryffindor table to see the girls already looking at me. While Dom and Roxy mouth to me that she will be a Hufflepuff, Lucy bets she will be a 'Claw. I shake my head at them and mouth my answer.

She may look like a Hufflepuff but I cannot imagine her being one of them. She doesn't seem that nice. And I cannot see her in Ravenclaw either. She seems reckless and that does not fit well here.

''SLYTHERIN!'' The hat yells and I find myself grinning.

Looking towards Gryffindor I can see Dominique flipping me off as the girl makes her way towards the Slytherin table.

The game goes on for a while with each of us either guessing correctly or completely wrong. I still think that boy would have made a decent 'Claw but NO! That shit-arse had to be a courageous Gryffindor!

It isn't all too long before I hear a familiar name being called out.

''Venice Sasha Nightingale!''

Now that will be interesting. I sit in anticipation as I wait for my sister to walk up the stool. Not even after she made her first step she stumbles before quickly regaining her balance again. I feel my eyes narrow.

Leave it to her to embarrass herself on her first day!

I scoff as I watch my younger sister take a seat on the stool. I cover my hands as the hat is placed upon her brown hair.

I try to find a house my sister could fit into but I cannot imagine her being anywhere else but Hufflepuff. Turning back to the girls I mouth my answer. Dom agrees with me in an instant but Lucy and Roxy see her in different houses. While Roxanne sees her in Gryffindor, Lucy sees her in Ravenclaw. I have to refrain myself from laughing out loud. Never in a million years can I imagine my sister to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I sit on the edge of the bank as we wait for the hat to reveal what house my sister would belong to.

''She's been up there for more than five minutes.''

It is then that I realize what is going on. That little pain in the arse is a hatstall! My eyes grow wide as I look at her. That girl is a fucking hatstall!

Attention-seeker much?

Hatstalls are rare occurrences in the Sorting. Up until now I have only read about it books. It says that when the Sorting Hat takes longer than five minutes to sort you into one of the four houses because it cannot decide, you are a hat-stall. It also said that it only happens once around every fifty years.

I would have never thought that I would live to see a hatstall let alone see my sister be one!

''GRYFFINDOR!'' the hat yells before table erupts in applause.

I smile to myself. At least she would know my friends. As I see her running I feel my smile falter. Instead of sitting with my friends, as we all expected, she runs past them towards a girl her age. Well it makes sense that she would rather sit with her. But I cannot help but laugh as I see my friends shocked faces. They were more than willing to let my sister sit with them. I didn't expect anything else from them.

Soon the Sorting is finished and Umbridge continues her speech.

''Now that this is done I would like to remind you that you have to stick to certain school such as the Forbidden Forest being strictly forbidden for everybody!''

She claps her hand before plastering on another one of her fake smiles.

''Let the feast begin!''

In an instance the food begins to appear in front of us. Many around me start to pile the different dishes onto their plates. I can only sit and stare as they begin to munch on chicken or potato salad. I take in a deep breath before I reach for the chicken myself. Nothing can compare to some good old chicken made by the house elves.

* * *

I pick at my nails as I wait for the girls in front of the Great Hall. The feast had just finished and the prefects are guiding the first years to their common rooms.

''Can we go?'' Dominique asks.

Nodding my head we begin to walk the other way then the prefects.

''It was unnecessary of Dumbridge to send you off to your table.''

I cannot help but laugh at that.

''No Dominique she is absolutely right!'' I begin, my voice dripping with sarcasm. ''If she isn't mistaken, I do not belong to your house and you very well know, everything has its place and order!''

''Fuck her stupid order.''

Our laughter rings through the empty hall as I put my arm around Dom's shoulder to give her a squeeze.

''Sitting without you guys was hell!'' I exclaim dramatically.

''Yeah, yeah, stop being a drama queen and tickle it.'' We stop in front of a huge painting of a fruit basket. I can see bananas, strawberries, grapes and a pear.

''Hell no,'' I push her forward. ''You tickle it.''

She scrunches up her face and pushes Roxanne forward.

''I won't go anywhere near that blasted pear!''

Roxanne and Lucy laugh at us as they tickle the pear. I still don't know why they didn't just put a frigging door knob there, instead of that freaky pear. To make matters worse, it giggles when being tickled before transfiguring into a knob.

We step through the painting and face the heart of Hogwarts; the kitchens. Little elves are running around, cleaning towels in their hands, ready to get rid of any dirt there might be. Not many pupils know where the kitchens are but the Wotters are lucky enough. How they found it I don't know but I am glad they did.

We seat ourselves around the table and wait until one of the elves comes to greet us. It is one of the newer elves who greets us.

''Hello, Periwinkle.'' The little elf in front of me turns red as I acknowledge her.

She is dressed in a pair of pink trousers which are covered by her slightly dirty apron. Her big blue eyes look up at me as I smile.

''Miss Vienna has come to see Periwinkle with her friends.'' She gushes. ''What a nice gift to present Periwinkle with.''

I give the elf a pat on the head and tell her what we would like to have.

''Of course Miss Vienna.'' She rushed away. ''Anything for Miss Vienna and her friends.''

''I don't know if I should be happy, sad or terrified about the fact that you befriended an elf.''

"It's nothing weird. If I remeber correctly, your aunt Hermione works for their freedom." I state.

"Yeah, but she doesn't befriend them."

"They were friends with Dobby, though." Roxanne admits.

"Then, they are also weird." Dom says. "Nothing that we did not already know!" We laugh and wait until Periwinkle returns.

When she does come back, her arms are full and the poor thing can barely see anything.

''Here, let me help you with that.'' I walk up to her to offer my hands.

''NO!'' She exclaims, her voice thick in the air. ''Miss Vienna must not help Periwinkle. If Miss Vienna does, Periwinkle is a bad elf; a very bad elf!''

Nodding my head I sit back down and wait for her to do her work. I have to resist myself several times from helping her, after I see her struggling to get onto one of the many chairs. But the little one would have nothing of it.

''Thank you Periwinkle. We appreciate what you have done for us.''

The little elf smiles up at us, satisfied that she had pleased us. I pet her head and watch her as she makes her way to the back of the kitchen. For a moment I swear I could have heard her mumbling 'Periwinkle is a good elf; Miss Vienna makes Periwinkle very happy' or something along those lines.

''So do you think we will have any classes together?'' Lucy asks as she takes a bite of her chocolate pie.

''Knowing Dumbridge she will probably do everything to prevent that from happening.''

I hum my agreement as I stuff my mouth with whipped cream. I sit the bottle down and look at the girls. Without knowing why, they start to crack up when they look at me.

''What?'' I feel myself become irritated as none of them would tell me why they laugh. ''What's wrong?''

''You have whipped cream all over your mouth and nose.''

''And?'' I ask looking at her with a bored expression. ''So do you!''

Before I even know what is happening Dominique throws her icecream at me. But being terrible at aiming it lands on Roxanne and not me. Roxanne sucks in a big amount of air as most of the ice cream landed on her chest. We stay silent and wait for her to react. When she doesn't we expect the worst from her.

"That was horrible, Weasley!" I start. "Thank god, you're not on the Quidditch team!"

''Ew!'' Roxanne whines at the same time. ''It got in my cleavage and it is cold!''

Roxanne takes her cookies, crumbles them up and throws them back at Dominique, making sure that several pieces get stuck in her hair. Soon enough we break out into a huge food fight. After Roxy has thrown her cookies at Dom she aims her juice at the blond. But lucky me, it smashes into my face and down my clothes. It is sticky and nasty to say the least. While Lucy laughs off her head, I throw my chocolate covered pancakes in her face to shut her up. While she looks at me with chocolate running down her eye lid, we begin to laugh at her. After that it is just a mess of screeching, flying food and many rude words being thrown at each other's heads.

''Ugh, it will take ages to get the smell of whipped cream off my face.'' Dom says wiping her eyes.

''I don't know about you but my butt cheeks are sticky, thanks to some people's pumpkin juices.''

''I seriously aimed at Roxanne and not you.''

''Sure you were.'' I nod my head mockingly.

Looking at the clock on the wall I realize that it is way past curfew and that we should have gone to our common rooms a long time ago. Hopefully Jason and Melissa finished their rounds or we will be in deep shit for being up this late. We leave the kitchen and make our way to the moving staircase. Luckily for us they do not move much and before I know it, we have to part ways.

''I totally hate you girls right now.'' I whine as we stop in front of one of the many paintings.

''It cannot be that bad to be a Ravenclaw!''

''You know what I mean!''

Rolling my eyes I open my arms and wait for them to step in. I even have to wiggle arms and brows to make them come closer. In a mess of chocolate, pumpkin juice, whipped cream and pie we hug each other before reluctantly letting go.

''We will see you tomorrow, bitch.'' They whisper.

''Sleep tight you hoes.'' I laugh and turn to walk away.

Making my way towards the Ravenclaw Tower I soon come to face the familiar painting which guards the entrance. The eagle knocker turns its shape before its razor sharp eyes stare into mine.

''The more you take away, the bigger I get.'' It starts with its usual mystical voice. ''What am I?''

Well shit!


	4. In Memory Of The Morning After

The Ravenclaw Tower is filled with colors of blue and silver, varying in shades. It has always amazed me, how one simple room can hold this much beauty. Curved lines and different symbols adorn the high ceiling, as silvery curtains hang from arched windows. In front of our book section we have a marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw that stands proud, like our founder did. My heart swells with pride when I think of my house. I cannot imagine what I would have done if I had not been sorted into Ravenclaw.

''Have you slept here the entire night?''

I am awoken from my sleep in front of the common room by one of my fellow Ravenclaw comrades. He stands over my curled form with a small smile playing at his lips. If it would not have been for this situation I would have kicked him where the sun does not shine. But I guess this will be his lucky day.

''Go fuck yourself.'' My voice sounds even raspier to my own ears as I start to stand up. Without giving the boy a second look, I straighten and dust off my clothes and walk into the earlier mentioned room.

Walking into the common room, I walk past the arched windows, the proud statue and the blue and silver hued furniture into the dormitories. The heavy door closes behind me while I make my way over to my bed. Wanting nothing more but to sleep, I let myself fall forward onto the soft mattress and close my eyes. A sigh escapes my lips and before I can fall asleep my eyes rip open.

The dreadful noise of somebody's alarm fills my ears and I cannot help but shrink further into the blankets, which cover most of my dressed form. My brows sink in frustration but I manage to untangle myself from the covers to sit on the flat surface. My hands find my head before they begin to scratch at my skull to ease some of the pain I am feeling. The throbbing and pounding becomes stronger with every second I hear the blasted alarm going off.

Reaching into my robes I search for my wand. I cannot help but grin as I feel my fingers grasp the wooden handle of the ebony coloured piece of wood. With a small flick of my wrist and a satisfying smile I watch as the alarm in front of me shatters into millions of little pieces. I proceed to sit on my bed for a while before I decide that it would be best to stand and get ready for the day. The facilities shine in bright colours while I undress from the dirty clothes. Leaving the soft material in a bundle at the bottom of my feet I step into the bath to turn on the water. Another sigh escapes my lips as I feel the water wet my hair and skin. My sore muscles relax under the shower and I begin to wash the endless tresses I call my hair. The sudden knock on the door makes me open my eyes and also cuts off the much needed shower.

''VIENNA!'' the banging continues while I stuck my head under the warm stream of water. ''COME ON! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR ALMOST HALF AN HOUR!''

Shaking my head I turn to shut off the water before I wrap a towel around my body. On tip toes I walk out of the bathroom to come face to face one of my dorm mates. At six foot, Isabelle hovers over most of the girls at Hogwarts. Next to her I feel like a midget with my five foot seven. But apart from her unsusually enormous height for a girl, Isabelle is a very attractive girl. Her hair may have been shortened to the point where it could be mistaken for a boy's hairdo but it only adds to her punk rock charm.

Her now pink hair is messy as can be as she glares down at me; her brown eyes digging daggers into my head.

''Yes?''

''Could you move?''

With a faux smile upon my lips I move to the side where I can see my trunk placed in front of my bed. I sit on the white covers and rummage through it when I feel eyes being laid on me.

''Where were you yesterday?'' Isabelle is standing in the door brushing her teeth; her mouth covered in toothpaste.

Giving a small laugh I pick out my uniform and proceed to get dressed. The uniform has come a long way and even though it differs slightly, I still feel like there are some changes made. For example, they look a lot more modern and aren't as scratchy as they used to be anymore. After pulling on my underwear I reach for the long skirt, which I had chosen to be a little shorter than usual. Umbridge might get behind the missing inches but one can only hope that she won't. With the white shirt tucked into the skirt I pull on the shoes and turn to Isabelle.

''In front of the entrance, if you must know.'' At this she breaks out in laughter, her body shaking in amusement.

"Again?" Clutching her sides, the pink haired girl bends over, almost spilling the contents in her mouth. As this happens, I can only stare and wait until she is finished. When she finally does stop, she wipes the corners of her lips and walks back into the bathroom where she empties her cheeks.

''You can leave if you want.'' She calls from the bathroom. Her voice is muffled by the running water and I have slight problems to make out what she is actually saying. ''I was going to meet up with a few others before breakfast.''

Nodding my head, I stand and walk towards the doors. Oddly enough we are the only seventh year Ravenclaw girls. All the other girls had been sorted into the other three houses, leaving the two of us alone. Do not get me wrong. Because it is only the two of us, we have a lot more room for our belongings and there is no stressing about who gets to shower first. But it does seem weird that it is just the two of us.

Descending the stairs I make my way out of the Ravenclaw tower and toward the Great Hall. I sit at the Gryffindor and start to look for something I could eat, while I wait for the girls to arrive. The seats at the tables are all taken and the Great Hall is filled with chatter and the sudden outburst of laughter. Birds fly through the ceiling and a sweet scent of flowers fills my nose.

''Hello, beauty.''

"Morning." With the bread roll in mid-air, I turn to greet my friends.

Dominique and Lucy sit across from me while Roxy takes the seat next to me. Roxanne's and Lucy's hair is wet which fills me with confusion, since the ceiling above, tells us that it is a sunny Monday.

''Practice.'' Lucy exclaims out of the blue making my eyes widen.

''Already?'' I ask in astonishment. ''I am sorry to say this, but your cousin is mental.''

''Tell me about it.'' Roxanne starts. ''He stood high and mighty in the common room yesterday, claiming that if we wanted to have a chance to win this year's Quidditch Cup that we had to give it our best. And apparently that means that we just have to have practice as soon as possible.''

I smile at her dismay and before I can react she hits me in the arm and snatches my bread roll away. She takes a bite and I am left to get another one.

''Just because that Quidditch Nazi you call your cousin is going mental again, doesn't mean that you can steal my food.''

Roxanne looks at me with a blank face before she, impolitely I might add, opens her mouth to show me what she had done with my bread roll with the help of her tongue, saliva and teeth.

''Whatever.''

Before she is able to respond to me we are interrupted by the shrill voice of Headmaster Umbridge, who is standing in her usual attire at the very end of the tables. Her head is held high, her chin raised to a point where you cannot see her face anymore.

''Silence everybody!''

The shrill voice rings through the early morning air and leaves behind a bitter taste as it makes its way through each and everybody's ears.

''As for this matter, I would like to welcome you back once again into the institution we call our home. For some this is their last year to study in this marvellous estate, which had been built hundreds of years ago by four of the strongest wizards and witches at their time. It stood great at its worst time and helped many to find an escape-''

''Where the hell is she going with this?'' Dominique's voice cuts Umbridge off.

The rest of us shrug as we watch the small and plump woman stand on the much needed podium. Her hands are folded in front of her legs, her hair curled at the nape of her neck.

''Maybe she finally has been fucked!''

At this we break out in laughter interrupting Umbridge's speech all together. She stops, sending us a murderous glare before she clears her throat to speak once again. Our laughter is hushed but we don't think of stopping, the statement too funny to ignore.

''You can't blame me.'' Dom starts again. ''I mean, it should be illegal to be a virgin at fifty.'' We give her a smile before we tune in on Umbridge again.

"We don't know if she's a virgin of not." Lucy defends Umbridge.

"Look at her!" Dom points to the plump woman. "Her attire says enough about never having been fucked before!"

''This will be it for now. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast and do not forget to collect your timetables from your head of house.''

With that she claps her hands once and walks off to her chair. The plump figure slumps into the seat and I watch as she picks up her fork to continue the early meal. I turn back to my friends to take a bite of my own food before somebody clears their throat.

''Look at him.'' Lucy's sudden voice fills my ears. '' I can't stand the bastard. I mean, how one boy can be so full of himselfis beyond me. He isn't even that pretty.''

A round of groaning surrounds our group; eyes are rolling and sighs pass our lips. Richard Davies, - or should I say Lucy's bane of existence. Ever since the time of our first year Lucy has begun to build up a rather nasty hatred towards the blond Ravenclaw. It may be because he called her a stupid blonde that should learn her place because women hold no power in this world, but nobody could be too sure about that. Others would say they should just ignore each other. I, on the other hand just think that both of them should remove the sticks they have shoved up their arses and give one another a good old snog; they are just stubborn like that. But hey, that's Lucy Weasley and Richard Davies for you.

''Other girls think differently.'' My voice is merely above a whisper for I fear the worst if I express my thoughts on Davies to Lucy. Her blank glare meets mine as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

''You're not helping.'' Her voice is tight and I can feel the air around us becoming heavier.

''I am so sorry!'' I exclaim. ''But I share a common room with him. I have seen him in way less than what he is wearing now and I got to admit, he is built like a god. And maybe he knows that because he caught me looking one too many times but you have to get over it. It's been years! For how much longer are you going to hold onto that stupid grudge?'' I try to reason with her but I am met with another glare as a piece of her sandwich hit me in the head.

''Very mature, Weasley.''

Her eyebrow rises as she looks me down. ''You really want to go there, Nightingale?'' This time I raise my own brow.

''If you think that he is so hot, why don't you just walk over to him and ask for a much needed fuck? We all know it's been a while for you.'' Her voice tightens at the end while I narrow my eyes at her face. Her lips pull into a grimace and before she can utter another word, I stand up to lean over the table. I smirk as I lean in and bring my mouth close to her ear.

''Low blow, Weasley.'' I whisper, causing a shiver to run down her back. ''But the four of us know that it would be unfair; simply because you, secretly, have been begging to get a chance to have a ride on that stud. So why don't YOU just walk over to him and ask for a much needed fuck. It's been a whole for you as well, has it not?'' My lips pull back in a grin before I blow her a kiss and walk towards the entrance to collect my time table, making sure that I had flipped my curls in the most dramatic fashion I could muster.

I walk until I reach the entrance where I am met by the familiar head covered in turquoise coloured hair that I loved too much. I smile at the metamorphmagus before I greet my own head of house. Standing at merely three feet, Professor Flitwick is the smallest adult I have seen in all my seventeen years of living. I don't know what it is but something about him just makes me hide my laughter around him.

''Good morning, professor.'' My greeting is short and I even muster to give him a small smile.

His small hand reaches out to hand me my time table. Giving it a quick glance, I notice that it had not changed much from my prior one. It still consists of the usual Core Classes such as Potions, Charms and Transfiguration and an elective such as Divination, I have chosen when I was in my third year. But what is new is Music and Flying. Music is something I had chosen last year after I had finished my O.W.L.s but I did not sign up for Flying. After all it is a lesson that only first years have to attend. With a confused stare on my features I look for the professor.

''Is something wrong, Miss Nightingale?'' His voice is high pitched as he seeks to solve my problem. Typical Ravenclaw.

''Yes, it seems that I have Flying Lessons every Friday, but I am not sure when I applied for that class.''

The tiny man gives a squeaky laugh before he quickly recovers. Nice try, midget.

''Don't worry, dear.'' He squeaks. ''It is something the Ministry of Magic has decided for every student to attend to.'' I nod my head and give a tight smile.

Taking another look at the piece of paper in my hand I walk to leave the Great Hall, when I am suddenly caught by the wrist and pulled back into bone crushing hug from behind. Taking a brief breath I recognize the spicy scent of cologne that I knew only one person to use.

''I do not think that this is an appriate position for us to be in, Professor Lupin.'' I put emphasize on the word professor. Nevertheless, I briefly wrap my arms around the muscular shape of Teddy Lupin in a sign of greeting. We let go off each other before someone can notice our display of affection. I turn around to give him smile.

''Right, Miss Nightingale.'' Teddy beams at me as he takes in my form. ''My, have you grown; look at you! Such a beautiful young lady.''

Rolling my eyes I give him a little slap on the arm before I give a glare.

''Why is everybody saying that?''

''Because it is the truth?'' He rubs the spot on his arm where I had hit him seconds ago; his face pulled into a frown. ''Don't hit me here. I have a reputation and authority to uphold here.''

Giving a small laugh I roll my eyes once again and turn to leave the Great Hall. Men and their sensitive ego.

''Have a nice day, Teddy!'' I call behind me as I make my way to my first lesson.

I take notice of his goodbye as I walk down the corridor that would lead me to Potions and look around me. Many other students have gotten their timetables and were now rushing around trying not to be late for first class. I see first years trying to find their way around, not wanting to ask any elder pupils if they could help them out.

A smile graces my lips before I am suddenly thrown to the ground. Pain starts to spread from the back of my head throughout the entire area towards the back of my eyes. A small screech passes my lips as the heavy body on mine presses me the even more into the hard stone floor. Spots start to dance in front of my eyes and I can't help the groan that leaves my lips. My hands reach to touch the tender point on my head but they are stuck to the ground, covered by skin and flesh I cannot call my own. Before I can register what happens next, my vision fades and I am left in the dark; literally!

God help me! Lessons did not even start and I am already knocked off my feet with a bump to go with the growing pain at the back of my head! Not to mention the fine piece of muscle that is still lying on top of my tender body, making me wish that there was less than our clothes that separates our mess of joints and limbs.


	5. In Memory Of Having Bad Days

As soon as my eyes open, I wish I would have never done so. I stare at the mob of dark blond hair that is covering the person's head. My breath hitches and I find it hard to breath. Wiggling under the weight, I try to free myself from the grip but I am too weak. I am caught between a wall of human flesh and the cold stone ground, which is painfully digging its way into my back. Seconds later the weight removes itself from me and I am able to stand up. Ignoring the outstretched hand, I pull myself up and decide to walk away.

''I am so sorry!'' I hear the person behind me say. But I don't care. I am too far away.

''Vienna!'' He screams behind me and I hear how the sound of his footsteps become louder, indicating that he is getting closer. My feet pick up speed and I am in desperate need of a hideaway.

''Vienna, stop! Just stop running away from me, for once, and let me properly apologize.'' My feet halter and I stop. Not daring to turn around, I frequently look around to see which way I could go. Seconds later I am running again, the boy not far from me.

''For god's sake Vienna, stop running from me!"

I don't listen. People in the halls have stopped whatever they were doing just so they could see and listen what is going on. I curse him for causing such a raucous. Could he not have left me alone, for once? He has done enough, already. I don't need him constantly at my heels, trying to apologize. There is nothing he could do to make things better again.

I walk into the nearest girls' bathroom, where I am sure he will not follow me into. The door closes behind me with a heavy sound, and I am left in utter silence. Walking to the sink, I turn the tap on to let the cool water run over my hands. I cup them and splash some into my face. My breath is uneven and it takes me a while to find a steady pace again.

Looking around the bathroom I notice that it is empty; weird for a school girls' bathroom. But as I let my gaze wander around, I notice why this specific bathroom is empty. In my desperate need to outrun him, I have walked into the bathroom on the first floor. Not having seen the dreadful ghost, I make my way to one of the walls of the bathroom, and slide down to sit on the floor. Deep in my thoughts, I rest my head on my knees to express my distress. The tears flow and I cannot seem to make them stop. My silent sobs are met by silence, yet the rumbling of the pipes is evident in the air.

''Oh, would you look at that. What do we have here? One of those distressed female teenagers that cry in my bathroom because they mad at their boyfriends. Boo hoo, poor you. You little girls disgust me. All you do is walk around, presenting yourself in short skirts, trying to win over boys, which will only break your fools' hearts.'' Her words echo through the air, as she flies around, her jet black hair in the usual pig tails. ''What boy has hurt you now? I can only imagine what he has done, seeing you this distressed. But what do I know! I don't even that well to say what you look like when other boys drop you.''

My eyes narrow, as the former Ravenclaw hovers over the bathroom cubes. I watch her as she looks me in the eyes, wishing that the toilet was strong enough to pull her in and never let her go.

''Please leave me alone, Myrtle.'' My voice sounds as weak as feel.

Wiping at my eyes, I stand up and walk to the sinks again. Looking over my face, I grimace at the black stains running down my cheeks; I will need to clean up before I walk to class.

''But why, would I ever leave you alone? You girls want me to respect your wishes, yet you do nothing in return. How very rude of every single one of you. Have your parents never taught you any manners?"

''What has crawled up your arse and died, Myrtle? Can you not see that I have my own problems to deal with? I don't have time to listen to your pathetic moaning about how he killed you, all those years ago!''

''But you should have time! All these years, I have done nothing but listen to everyone complain. Now it is their turn to listen to me!''

''You need to get over yourself, you bint. Get some help!''

Before I can react she lunges forward and rushes through me, causing an unpleasant feeling to settle in the pit of my belly. Almost emptying the contents of my stomach, I hunch over and grip the sites of the sink, my grip stronger than I intent to. Once the nauseas feeling disappears, I turn to face the moaning spirit. Her lips are pulled back into a grin as she watches me fumble with my breathing. Narrowed eyes meet her gaze as I reach for my wand in my pocket. My hands encircle the end of the long piece of ebony wood. Ready to blast her face off, I aim. The spells leave the end of my wand without a warning and before I know it, I stand in the middle of the lavatory, half of the mirrors and windows shattered to tiny pieces. Myrtle's expression equals the one of a ghost. If it weren't for the circumstances I would have laughed at my choice of words. Seeing the end of the lips curl up, I go ahead to raise my wand a last time.

''Silencio! – Stupefy!'' The charms hit her in the chest and I am left to watch the ghost fly towards the nearest wall, leaving behind a crack as her body vanishes through it. The pieces of broken glass and mirror crunch beneath my shoes as I make my way towards the door. Reaching the wooden object, I turn around to cause some more damage.

The door closes with a thud, while I walk towards the second half of my first two periods for the day. My hand slowly reaches for the handle, trying not to make a sound as I want to sneak into the room. I am positive that Professor Flitwick will give me and extra, if he catches me being late to his class. The small wizard stops his speech as the door leaves a nasty groan in the charms class.

''How nice of you to join us today, Miss Nightingale. It is such a delight to at least see your face in the second half of today's lesson.'' His teasing words linger in the air as I make my way towards the assigned seat.

''I am so sorry, Professor.'' I mumble before I slip in next to Lucy.

Just as the rest of the class, her eyes are wide as she takes me in. I would have also stared at me, if I came in here like this. My hair is a mess from me running my hands through it. Mascara still stains my cheek and I was still breathing heavily from my attack on Myrtle.

''Now as I was saying before I was ever so rudely interrupted, make sure to give it a good flick of your wrist, otherwise you will not manage to succeed. Now pair up and give it a try on any inanimate object in the room.'' He small hands clap as he gives us a small smile.

Ready to ask Lucy what the assignment is, I turn around. But she beats me to it, before I can even open my mouth.

''What, in the name of Merlin happened to you?''

''Nothing''

''Bullshit, Vienna. You cannot walk in here, your hair all messed up, mascara running down your face and tell me that nothing has happened to you. If I didn't know any better I would say you have been crying, while pulling at the ends of your hair.'' Together we stand and walk towards a secluded area.

''What is the task?''

''Dancing feet charm; motion is on the black board. Don't you try to change the subject. I can see that something has upset you, okay?''

Feeling the lump in my throat grow, I turn to look at the black board to resist from letting the tears fall again. Studying the spell, I feel Lucy step beside me before she wraps an arm around me.

''You know, you can talk to me about everything. I know you don't want to now, but I can tell that something is bothering you, Vie.''

We stand like this for a moment; the room not existing as I am in my own world. I knew I could talk to her – to all of my friends. Lucy reaches for her wand. Her long fingers encircle the hilt and she continues to repeat the drawn motion, while she mumbles the spell under her breath. Her vision is focused on the chair in front of us, as the words leave her mouth; seeing that the chair doesn't begin to dance she sighs and runs a hair over her blond ponytail. I let my gaze wander around the room, trying to see how the others are managing. Just as Lucy, they are having problems accomplishing the spell to work.

''Try to give your wrist a smaller flick – like this.''

Focusing on the quill on Flitwick's desk, I draw the spell with my wand, making sure to give my wrist just the right flick. With glowing eyes, I watch the writing device growing arms and legs before it stands to dance. The feather glints in the light as the tiny feet carried it here and there, jumping on students' heads before it jumps back on the table, dancing to an inaudible rhythm. Suddenly it stops and drops on the flat surface, no longer dancing; the life sucked from it.

''You never cease to amaze me, Miss Nightingale; ten points to Ravenclaw.'' He breathes out a laugh before his tiny hands start clapping again. Lucy and I fall silent again.

''I saw him, today – just as almost every day I walk through these damn halls. But that wasn't the worst of it. Right after I have gotten my timetable I have been run over. It took me a while before I realized that it was him. He ran after me, when I tried to walk away from him. He kept screaming my name, claiming that he wanted to apologize for what he did. But I didn't stop running – I couldn't stop running.''

''Are you okay, though?'' She reaches forward to examine my body as I feel the tears threaten to fall again. ''Did he get to you?''

I shake my head, knowing I couldn't stop the tears from falling again.

''No, I ran into the bathroom on the first floor before he was able to call me out, once again. But once I thought I was safe, that stupid ghost decided to pay me a visit. She kept moaning about her miserable life and then we started screaming at each other. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached for my wand and tried to hex the living daylights out from that bitch, but she was too fast. The bathroom is a mess down there.'' I run a hand through my hair as I explain the situation.

''Oh my god.'' Lucy walks forwards to wrap her arms around me once again. Laying my head on her shoulder I let the tears fall. Silent sobs dance in the room as I set my feelings free.

''I just cannot do this anymore; too long have I lived in fear because of what he has done. When will this finally end?''

''I don't know. Nobody knows unless you're a seer. We know what he did to you was horrible but you cannot let that affect your life in such a strong manner.'' I try to protest but she is quick to interrupt me. ''Don't think that we haven't noticed you starting to shake whenever he is around – whenever somebody is mentioning that bastard's name. This is not only taking its toll on you, Vienna. As your friends, we all suffer with you. Your pain is our pain. And we know you are afraid, but sometimes facing our fears is better than trying to run away from them.''

''I know. I know. But it is just so hard!'' Breaking into another set of sobs, we tighten our grips on each other. After minutes we break away. Lucy smiles as she tries to smooth down the wild hair on my head. We laugh at her unsuccessful attempt.

''You are stronger than you think, Vie. Don't let a boy like him get you down. He, off all, is not worth the pain.'' My lips pull into a tight smile.

''Class is dismissed. I want you to write a foot long essay about today's charm; mention the effect and in which cases you can use the spell.'' Flitwick ends the class as the bell rings.

Walking out of the room, we make our ways to our next classes. Halfway through, Lucy is being stopped by someone from her herbology class. She gives me an apologetic smile before she walks to her class mate.

''I'll see you at lunch okay?" Nodding my head, I proceed to walk up the astronomy tower.

* * *

I sit in silence as the class is slowly filling. People rush in, animatedly talking to their friends, talking about the newest gossip they have heard on their way up here. Classroom eleven was one of the comfiest rooms in Hogwarts; apart from the common rooms. Professor Trelawney once explained that seers, such as herself, like to be comfortable in case they experience a vision.

Suddenly, the classroom is louder than it has been, only seconds ago. Looking around I see the reason for the raucous. James Potter and his best friend, who is also his cousin, Fred Weasley have just entered the classroom, laughing about a joke they must have told each other before they came in. with a roll of my eyes I reach into my bag to receive a quill.

''Settle down class.'' Immediately, Professor Trelawney's dreamy voice cuts us off. ''Welcome to this year's divination class. Some of you may be under the impression that this will be an easy way to build up a good base for your NEWTs but do not be mistaken. Divination is one the most difficult arts in magic, which you can come across. Only a few have managed to call themselves seers, having the ability to experience the future before it happens. And I can call myself lucky, that I am one of those.'' Her wide eyes sparkle as she talks of her rare ability.

''If you are a seer, why not give us a demonstration?'' I hear someone call from the upper back of the class room; no doubt that it is Potter or one of his stupid friends.

''Why Mr. Potter, you see, the art of divination is not something you can demand to work on someone's wishes. You have to concentrate and be at peace with your inner self. Only if you have managed to broaden your mind, you will be able to succeed.'' Her lanky fingers clap and she motions to the crystal balls on our table.

''You give it a try. Always remember, open and broaden your mind. That is the key to success.'' With another clap we are off to work.

Whereas other are actually trying to work, Potter and his folk keep interrupting the class with nonsense, such as claiming that he was having some serious prophecy of winning the next house cup. Rolling my eyes, I watch as Professor Trelawney walks around the class room, occasionally listening into conversations to see how things are going. Her head bobbles from site to side as she watched the exchange between to Gryffindors. In the background, I can hear the fools becoming louder, disturbing the class even more. Of course, they would disturb the class when the Professor said that we were to put our maximal concentration into this work.

''Yes, yes Mr. Potter!'' Professor Trelawney exclaims, her hand reaching out as if she was the one having the vision. ''Please continue and tell us of your vision. It does sound interesting.''

Potter nods his head and laughs before nudging one of his friends in the side to motion that he was going to have a little bit of fun with the poor loon. Clearing his throat, he takes the ball in his hand, holding it up for dramatic effects. To ass even more drama to it, he lets his hands circle around the orb.

''I see a lot of people.'' His eyes squint, as if he was trying to get a better look at what he was actually seeing. ''They are screaming, no cheering at someone. I don't know yet who it is. I see many colours; they fly around in wild manners, racing each other to be the first.'' Professor Trelawney gets closer and looks at the clear ball in his hand before looking Potter into the face.

''Something happened! The cheering is louder, the people scream in joy.'' Beside Potter, his friends erupt into a fit of laughter as their friend proceeds to play with the head of class. Unfortunately, she does not have a clue and is oblivious to what is going on around her. Potter stops and sets the crystal ball down. Professor Trelawney's eyes are wide – wider than they already are. She claps her hands and motions us to do so as well.

''Well done, Mr Potter. I must admit I would not have thought you to be at peace with your inner self.''

''If only you actually knew, how collected I really am, Professor.''

Professor Trelawney nods her head, as she turns to look at the rest of the class. As soon as she is facing away from the group of male Gryffindors, they start to shamelessly laugh at the old woman's enthusiasm.

My gaze turns back to the ball in front of me. Doing as the seer told us, I focus on nothing but the crystal ball, opening my mind and let the vision come to me, rather than trying to find it. Dark swirls start to swim through ball, clouding the clear glass and making its glossy shine turning matte, almost depressing. Everything around me quietens as I keep watching the swirls in the ball. They are slow, black, red, grey; different colours intertwine as they flow through the glass. I can hear people talking beside me as I watch the swirls. They call out to me and I feel obliges to touch the glass; grasp the swirls that swim in it.

''Professor, I think Vienna is seeing something, as well.'' I manage to pick up as my mind drifts away. My vision becomes blurry as I feel Trelawney step up beside me.

''You see this, class? This is the art of divination; the ability of letting our minds roam outside our brain. To see what only the so called third-eye is able to see. Take a closer look, child. What do you see?'' Her voice is much closer to my ear now, than I have expected.

''I see … swirls. Black ones, red and grey, all of them intertwined as they slowly move to the glass. It's blurry, everything is dark. It looks sad; feels like it even. But there is something else-"

''What is it, dear?''

''It's cold, like somebody is alone after having deeply been hurt by someone else; like there is nobody you should trust. It changes, Professor. The swirls are smaller now; wilder and faster as they move through the ball. Red is dominating now. Everything is becoming hot. It feels as if somebody is angry. Everything is fast, trembling because of the immense speed.''

Throughout the weird experience, I can feel how everybody is starring daggers into my head. With their gazes fixed on the ball, they listen as I tell of the things inside. The swirls move even faster than before, the whole crystal ball shaking under the pressure. Suddenly the shaking and the swirls stop altogether, the swirls and clouding clearing. I blink a few times before I fully gain my vision back. The class is silent as I run a hand through my wild locks, knowing that I am to expect a headache.

''Impressive, Miss Nightingale; very impressing, indeed. I will make sure to mark you with a good note for today's lesson.''

Professor Trelawney then starts to go off about how many seers would experience not only the future itself but also the emotions, which are displayed in it. And as much as she was praising me, I was sure that I was in no possession of foretelling abilities. This time must have been out of poor luck. Deeply buried in my thoughts, I almost don't feel the piece of paper hitting me in the back. Picking it up, I open it to see that someone has written me a note. 'Nice show' someone has written onto the paper, in messy letter, barely readable. My gaze turns towards the back, as I know who has written the note. He and his friends mock me, while they pretend to see something in the ball, which Fred is shaking, to indicate its previous disruption. Inaudible laughter resonates through the room as they keep making fun of me. Having had enough of him and his little posse, I don't notice the piece of paper erupt into flames. The only thing I can concentrate on is the swooshing sound that is met by a crash, as Potter ducks and the crystal ball hits the wall, breaking into millions of tiny pieces. Gathering my stuff, I walk from the class, hearing mutter as I leave.

''Is she even aloud to do that?'' Potter asks, the shock clear in his voice.

* * *

After aimlessly walking around the castle, I find myself in the confines of our library. A few pupils are scattered around here and there, each involved in their own things. I sit at the very secluded area of the library, hoping that maybe I would manage to get some of my school work done. But as classes have finished and lunch has begun, I still haven't managed to write an appropriate introduction. Curse Flitwick and his stupid assignments. Not feeling hungry at all, I stay in the library. Maybe I would manage to scrap at my brain to find some useful words.

The sudden bang of books crashing onto the table and falling fruits scares me, causing me to shriek and the librarian to hush us in the corner at her desk

''Oh hush, old woman. Be happy that there is some clamour here! Ain't nobody able to study when it is this silent.'' Dominique's voice cuts through the air, like a knife cuts through soft butter.

''What are you guys doing here?'' I question as they sit around me.

''Lucy told us what happened to this morning. And as your best friends we looked for you everywhere, since you didn't seem to know your way to the great hall anymore.'' She teases.

''What Dom is actually trying to say is, that we are here to check on you – to see how you handle things. Oh, and we brought you some fruits to eat, seeing as you didn't come to lunch."

''Thanks but I am fine, you guys. Really, if there was something I would come and talk to you guys.'' I reach forward and grasp their hands, giving a reassuring smile.

''Good! Seeing as you are okay, I can continue with what we are also here for. So rumour has it that you fancy a certain cousin of mine.''

''Yeah, I heard of that, as well. They also say you threw one of Trelawney's balls at his head, desperately trying to get him to notice you. Is that true?'' My eyes widen as I listen to what they have to tell me.

''Of course not! From where would you hear something so dreadful?''

''That is just what everybody is talking about.''

''Yeah that, and some loon trashed the first floor bathroom.'' Dominique winks at me as she states the last.

''Well to set things straight; I do not fancy your cousin – none of them. Him and those stupid assholes he hangs around with, started mocking me after I had this weird experience in Trelawney's class-''

''Yeah, they say you had a weird vision of swirls in your crystal ball!''

''Anyway- '' I dryly exclaim as I continue. ''He threw some paper at me with a note that said 'nice show' and I guess I just lost it after all the things that happened today.''

''Losing it, is a good way to describe it.''

We break out into a fit of laughter, causing the librarian to point us out quite a few times. As we quiet down, I look at the homework I would still have to finish somehow. My brows furrow at the sight.

''I hate Flitwick and his stupid assignments. Can't he just give us homework that has to do something with sleeping?''

''Agreed.'' Lucy rummages in her bag before she pulls out her quill and snatches a piece of parchment paper from me. ''Thank you.''

''Don't tell me, you're going to be a bore and do your homework, now.'' Roxanne complains.

''We have to do them, Roxy. Or else that wicked old dwarf will have my head. I have to make it up to him that I interrupted class today, because I was late.''

''Of course, managing the spell at your first attempt and him pointing it out is not enough.''

''God, you're such a Ravenclaw.''

''Shut up, I am not! You have seen me endless amounts of times, where I am anything but Ravenclaw-like.''

''Oh that we have!'' Dominique exclaims. ''Just remember when we were dress shopping and she thought she would fit into that blue dress. Or that one time you thought you would be able to eat that entire cake.''

''I think we get it, Dom. And just for your information, I managed to eat that entire thing. I may have thrown it all up later but I did it.'' The group breaks out into laughter, again. ''And do I have to remind you of all the things that would prove, that you are in no way a Ravenclaw?''

''Go ahead, I dare you.''

''Let's see… There's the time you feel of your broom, when you were drunk as hell. Then the time you tried to kiss Periwinkle, also when you were drunk-''

''Oh, the poor elf must still have horrible nightmares from that night.''

''Oh let us not forget the time you tried to kiss the Fat Lady because you forgot the password to your common room.'' We laugh again.

''Oh yeah, she still looks at me like I have done something wrong.'' Dominique says as she wipes the tears from her eyes. ''Oh do you guys remember, when Roxanne was having problems in that public toilet?''

And again we break into a fit of laughter; all but Roxanne. We had gone shopping in muggle London and Roxanne really needed to use the bathroom. So we went ahead and searched for one. When we finally did, she went inside but didn't come out for quite a while. We thought the worst and went to check for her. We found her in the cube, desperately looking for some paper, which they didn't have anymore. After we brought her some, she flushed the toilet not knowing that it was defect. It sprayed her in the face, leaving her with a shocked and mostly wet expression. She has sworn to never use public toilets again.

''Shh…'' We hear from behind us. ''Could you girls be so kind and be quiet? Other students are trying to study in here.'' The librarian stands in front of us, her hands on her hips, giving us a deathly glare.

''Could you be so kind and leave us alone? We are trying to have fun in here.'' Dominique manages to copy the voice to a t, causing us to break out in laughter again. The librarian turns red as she glares at us. I fear steam might come from her ears.

''Pack your belongings, young ladies and leave.''

Dominique's eyes widen in mock shock. She raises her hands and starts to wiggle them around to express her fake distress. ''Oh my god, please don't. Oh, what will I ever do without the library?''

''Leave!'' She screams, causing us to scramble for our belongings. As we pack everything, I cannot help but giggle as I feel her breath on my neck. Never have I seen the woman this mad. But then again, it is a talent of Dominique's to anger the calmest person. Having our stuff we walk towards the door, where Dom stops to turn around.

''Farewell, my dear lady! You may have shut me from thy chambers, but never will thee be able to hold me from thy loving heart. Oh fair maiden, have thee stolen my heart. But do not worry, you shall keep it. For one day I will return to receive it!''

''Dom, what are you doing?'' I ask in a fit of giggles, pulling at her arms.

''Just having some fun with that bitch.'' She explains. ''I would consider buying new books of a different genre, my dear. Reading romantic novels as a librarian does not do your image any good. While you're at it, I would also consider a change of clothes. What you are wearing is way to prude; you show them girls from time to time.'' With that, Dom starts to shake her bosom from one side to the other. We break into laughter again as she ducks to avoid a flying book.

''You are crazy, you know that?''

''But you love me.''

And unfortunately I actually do love them.

* * *

**A/N: ****Oh, I know it has been quite the time, since I have last updated. But do not worry, as the holidays are nearing, I will make sure to write even more, just to make it up to you guys. I guess I don't have to explain any foreign words... yeah. Tell me what you think ;) **

**Vocabulary: **

** • _Silencio_ \- Silencing Charm  
**** • _Stupefy_ \- Stunning Spell****  
• _Tarantallegra_ \- Dancing Feet Spell **


	6. In Memory Of Disobeying Rules

Waking up, is one – if not the hardest thing to do, in the morning. At least to me, it is. Not only do I have to leave the warmth of my sheets, the softness of my pillow and the feeling that everything is okay, but I also have to stand up and get ready for school; a fact, which makes mornings even worse.

With a sigh, I sit in an upright position, stretching my arms into the air to hear the bones resonate a pleasing pop. Looking at the bed across the room, I see that Isabelle is still tightly wrapped in her sheets. With a shake of my head, I walk into the bathroom to get ready. A sigh of contentment leaves my lips, as the hot water cascades down the length of my back, indulging every inch of tense muscle. Soon enough, I find myself standing in front of the mirror; my hair and body wrapped into towels to help me dry and to keep me warm until I have proper clothes on. A soft knock sounds at the door, causing my head to turn in its direction.

''Yes?'' I ask, my voice barely audible.

''Can you hurry up a little? I don't know for how much longer I will last!'' Just by the frantic quivering in her voice, I can tell that Isabelle is shifting from one foot to the other, on the other side of the door. I can even imagine her cupping her most intimate parts, in hopes that her hand would keep the yellow liquid from flowing. I cannot help but laugh at the image of Isabelle wetting herself.

Flinging the door open, I come to face a very red Isabelle, who indeed is shifting on her feet. My eyes widen a tad before I step aside to let her in. Without any further exclamation, she slams the door in my face and positions herself on the toilet seat.

''You are welcome.'' I mumble under my breath before I walk toward the chest in front of my bed and start to pull out my uniform.

After putting my clothes on, I grab my tie and rush for the door. Stopping in front of the bathroom door, I give it a soft knock.

''Yes?'' Isabelle repeats the word I have used only minutes ago.

''I'll be off to breakfast.'' I call to her. ''I just wanted to let you know, in case you wanted to know.''

''Okay, thank you.''

With that I walk down the steps that will lead me into the common room. Just as every morning, people are rushing around trying to get their last things done, be it trying to find their clothes, or finish last minute homework. It is an unusual sight for Ravenclaws, but even we have our chaotic moments.

Receiving a few greetings here and there, I smile as I bind my tie around my neck. Finally out of the common room, I make my way towards the Great Hall. Other pupils are running around in the halls, occasionally running into one or two other students, standing nearby. I almost cry out as I see a first year topple over, after he has run into a set of armour. But seeing as he is laughing seconds later, I reassure myself that everything is fine and that he has friends to help him.

The Great Hall does not look any different. Loud clatter and chatter sounds between the walls and the enchanted ceiling. I walk toward the Gryffindor table, where I can see two of my three best friends already eating.

''Morning.'' I greet as I take a seat.

''Morning!'' Dominique's loud voice makes me shriek.

''Bloody hell, woman!'' Lucy exclaims. ''Can't you just shut that bloody mouth of yours for one minute. How come, you are this chipper in the mornings? It should be illegal to wake us before the sun is at its highest!''

''What has gotten your knickers in a twist, dearest cousin?''

''You.''

Not wanting to interrupt the bickering, I reach forward to grab a piece of bread, ready to smear some jelly on it. Taking a bite from the toasted bread, I look at the two girls in front of me as they still haven't stopped their banter.

''Are you quite finished, yet?'' I say with a piece of my meal in my mouth. ''It's disturbing and I want to eat my breakfast in peace, if that's possible.''

''Fuck you, too.'' I blow Lucy a kiss, before I take another bite.

Just as the chatter dies down in the Great Hall, it starts right back up as the horde of Quidditch players enters. I can feel my eyes roll as I witness the nuisance they are creating by just walking into a room. Unfortunately, one of my dearest friends is within the horde.

The chatter rises up again but quickly dies down as a high pitched throat-clearing echoes from wall to wall. With squinted eyes Umbridge stares us down as she looks over the mass of students. As usual, she is wearing her pink attire, her hair in its unruly state.

''Settle down, settle down.'' She begins.

''Where is she going with this?'' Dominique asks. ''Two speeches in the first week! Something must have happened to that old hag.'' We break into a fit of giggles before we are hushed.

''It has come to my attention'' she starts, once again. ''- that a few students of my school have been disregarding the determined rules, within these castle walls. I do have to say that it astonishes, yet disappoints me, how some of you act upon those rules. Who do you think these rules to be for, if not followed by you? Why do you think that we have determined these rules?''

''To suffocate the least amount of fun we could possibly have in school?'' we hear from the other end of the Gryffindor table.

Umbridge turns to look at Potter as he and his friends start to giggle, like a group of school girls that have witnessed their crush walking by. The round woman's eyes squint even more, if possible; her blue eyes turn ice cold as she stares him down.

''It is very sad that you think so, Mister Potter.'' She intertwines the fingers of her hands and rests them in her lap. ''But I cannot say that I expected any less from somebody whose entire future relies on nothing but the honour and fame his father has built up – from someone that clearly should get their priorities set straight. Peculiar, Mister Potter. Peculiar, indeed,''

The Great Hall breaks into chatter again, each and every person in the room discussing over how Potter just got owned by none other than Dumbridge. Whereas I see satisfaction in Umbridge's eyes, I see rage in Potter's. Just like hers, his eyes are squinted, the colour of his iris barely visible as he probably makes up a thousand scenarios in which he can get revenge. Beside him, his friends make obscene gestures at anyone who they catch laughing at Potter.

''Settle down.'' The conversations are still going. ''I SAID SETTLE DOWN!''

The room is quiet. None dares to make a sound as we see the vein in her neck ready to pop any minute from all the tension it is put under.

''I hope that you learned something from your wrong doings, Mister Potter. That goes for all of you! We have established these rules with the intention that they are to be followed, not meaninglessly overlooked. I might have been kind enough, now. But do not be mistaken! And to show you, how serious I am, you leave me no choice; 100 from Gryffindor. You are dismissed!''

Immediately, the table I am sitting at stands up in uproar. Looking over, I see even Lucy and Dominique protesting that Umbridge couldn't take 100 points from their house. Whereas the Gryffindor table is trying to get those points back, I can see some of the Slytherins hooting and shouting, visibly enjoying their distress.

* * *

''She can't do that, can she?'' Dominique complains as we stand in the girls' lavatory to freshen up before our morning classes start.

''We are only one week in, and we are already behind with the points! I wanted this year to be perfect! Play Quidditch; even win the fucking house cup! But now we can kiss that all goodbye, seeing as Umbridge is trying to ruin everything.'' Roxanne speaks up.

''Aren't you guys exaggerating just the tiniest bit?'' I decide to speak up, only to regret doing so as I see three furies looking back at me, their eyes spitting fire. ''It's only 100 points. With students such as Rose you will have those points back, in no time. And, even though I can't believe I am saying this right now, but I don't think that James or any of you Gryffindors for that matter, is stupid enough to not act careful, after what happened, today.''

The three look at me, as I pull my hair into a ponytail, sitting high on my head. We stare at each other in complete silence, no one daring to utter a word.

''I need to piss. '' Roxanne vanishes behind one the doors.

''I don't expect you to understand this situation. You aren't the one who just lost 100 points.''

''Then please enlighten me, Lucy. What do I not understand?''

''Fuck those points. It is just as you said; with the help of nerds, such as our dearest cousin, we will be able to win those points back, in no time. It is sad that we lost them but whatever. What I don't like is how Dumbridge stood there and decided to criticize one of my cousins in front of the entire school. I don't mind her doing that behind closed doors. But in front of everyone! I can only imagine the howler, aunt Ginny is going to send, once she receives Lily's letter, in which she describes what happened today!''

We fall into silence, once again. Dominique steps in front of the mirror to run her comb through her hair. Lucy is at another mirror, applying some of her favourite lip-gloss before smacking and pouting her lips.

''How was practise today, Roxy?'' I ask, leaning against one of the sinks.

''Oh, don't even ask!'' She begs. ''What do you think how it was? Horrible, I can tell you that! First thing he made us do is run laps. And then we had to pass the stupid quaffles between one another. And to make matters even worse, he woke us extra early, so we would have just about enough time for his entire workout plan, before breakfast starts. I am awake since four this morning and I got about three hours' worth of sleep!''

Just by listening to her, I could tell that Roxanne is more than just exhausted. Her voice is quivering and I am sure and if it weren't for us, the poor girl would break down in tears.

''Maybe you should talk to him; as a team I mean. Try to get him to understand that this is too much and that not all of you are as Quidditch-crazy as he is.''

''We did!'' She emerges from her toilet. ''Oh by merlin's beard, did we try! But that bloody fool just wouldn't cooperate with us. I went with Adam- '' She looks at Lucy, before she continues. ''He's been asking for you by the way.''

''I told him to stop bothering me.'' She groans while hitting her head on the tiled wall. ''Why won't this get into that big head of his. What we had was only fun, nothing serious!''

''Well, the one time you actually open up to a boy, he grasps the chance and does not let go! Well doing, Luce!'' Lucy throws her comb at Dom, after she is finished with brushing her hair.

''Anyway, so I went to talk to him with Adam. But as soon as we were about to talk he shut us up, claiming that he already knew what we were going to complain about and that it would be to no use because he wouldn't change his plans just because we aren't tough enough to withstand his standards.''

''Hmm-'' I hum. ''Maybe he needs professional help, then.''

''What he needs, is a bloody Bludger to the head. He is mad, I am telling you!''

We break out in laughter.

''To get back to James.'' I start, receiving questioning glances from my friends. ''Not like that, bitches. I was just wondering, what he has done to make Umbridge degrade him in front of the entire school.''

''Him and his friends were smuggling alcoholic beverages into school, for the party tonight.'' Roxanne states, brushing a wet hand through her locks. ''Oh, by the way! There's a party, today.''

''Yeah, you don't say!''

''Wait, but Potter gives these Back to School Parties every year, since third year. How come, he didn't succeed now in hiding the fire whiskey and all that from Umbridge?''

''They were going at night, as always. But unlike the last times, they did not expect somebody to show up. As coincidental as it may sound, Melissa was doing her rounds – as to why is beyond me, because James told me it was late. And you know how Melissa hates everyone that is not in Slytherin. So she went ahead and told on them. Not only did she degrade him then, but she also made sure to write Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny an owl, where she questions their authority and education at home.''

''And what are they going to do about it?''

''Nothing, I guess. Uncle Harry thought it as funny and Aunt Ginny didn't really mind. But I believe that hell is going down tomorrow when Umbridge opens that howler!''

* * *

My classes end faster than I thought they would and soon I find myself seated at the Ravenclaw table, awaiting my friends.

''So although Umbridge confiscated most of the alcohol, James said that they still have enough. This means that the party is happening, today. Are we going?'' Dominique asks as she looks us in the faces.

''I'm in.'' Replies Roxanne. ''I not going to miss this, for anything.''

Lucy nods her head beside me, while she reaches forward to grasp some of the turkey.

''Yeah, you can count on me as well.''

They turn to face me, waiting for me to agree with them. I stay quiet for a few seconds before I turn to look at them as well.

''You know, I am always up for a good party – ''

''Here comes a 'but'!''

''But, seeing as Umbridge is already fed up with James for disobeying her rules, don't you think it is a bad idea to start a party, on the same night that is?''

''We have taken care of that!'' Roxanne exclaims. ''Well, I have taken care of that.'' She föicks her hair over her shoulder, a smig expression on her face.

''Stop praising yourself and get to the point!'' Dom shouts.

''James knows that Umbridge isn't as dumb as she appears to be. So he asked us in the common room, if someone had any idea, how we could prevent Umbridge from catching us. And being the clever mind that I am, I suggested that we make use of several spells." She begins. " First we need to convince the Fat Lady to keep the portrait open the entire night. James and Freddie are already on it, so that is taken care of. Then we need to muffle the music from outside; that's also already been taken care of. The only thing left, is finding someone who is willing to charm the common room and a few other things.''

''What do you mean charm the common room?'' I ask.

''James thinks that it is a good idea that we should charm the common to look like nothing is going on, in case someone uninvited enters the tower. And if that isn't enough we need to transfigure something into alarms. And that's about it.''

''And who do think will charm the common room for you? I don't believe it's easy to just walk up to someone and ask them to do that.''

''Well, initially we thought of Rose but the girl is too inexperienced. She tried to transfigure a few quills but apart from looking like alarms, they give no sound. And charming the room is a number too big for her. She herself said that she would not be able to succeed.''

''Then how are you going to continue with the plan, if there's no one to master those spells?'' The girls turn silent as they look at me. Each their faces hold a different emotion.

''No way…'' My face begins to brighten as I assume what they are going to ask me. I cannot help but begin to laugh at the thought of the, oh so mighty James Sirius Potter asking me for help; well indirectly asking me but it counts either way. ''How come you guys are here to ask and not he himself?''

''You think this to be funny, don't you bitch?''

''Oh hell yes! You know that he and I don't get along because he thinks so highly of himself. And now look at him, how he is begging me to help you guys. Oh no wonder he was staring at me, the entire time in Transfigure. It all just makes sense now!'' My eyes widen and I bring my hands to my face.

''Will you do it, then?''

''I don't know. What's in it for me?''

''The knowledge that you helped your best friends enjoy themselves at the outstanding party tonight! Oh Vie, I have been waiting for this my entire life! Can you not see? I am meant to show up to this party, all eyes focused on me as I enter the common room.''

''Okay you drama queen, no need to exaggerate this much!'' We giggle.

''Please say yes. I will do anything for you!''

''I don't want anything from you.'' I shake my head, narrowing my eyes at the blond. ''I will do it –'' Dominique breaks out into a shout, banging her hands on the wooden table. A few people turn around to glance at us and to give Dom a few weird looks before they turn around and proceed in their daily activities.

''Under one condition.''

She drops like a stone. The smile on her face vanishes as she looks me dead panned into the eyes. Her breath is uneven as she can't believe her ears what she is hearing.

''You're fucking with me. Please tell me I just didn't hear that!'' We stay quiet and look at her. She groans. ''I thought you didn't want anything from me! Why are you doing this to me? Oh merlin why?''

''Can you shut it, Dom? People are giving you weird glares again.''

''Let them look. I could care less about what they want, in a situation like this. What do you want, best friend. Tell me and I will do everything to make it come true.''

''I want Potter to ask me, easy as that."

''That's it? You just want him to ask you for help?''

I nod my head and watch as Dominique stands and walks to the Gryffindor table where her cousin is seated at. She taps his shoulder before she sits down to talk to him. Feeling my own shoulder being tapped on, I turn around to face Joshua Harries. His light hair is styled to perfection, green tie loose around his neck as half his shirt hangs out of his pants.

''Yes?'' My eyes widen slightly as he sits beside me, pushing Roxanne aside to have enough room for his wide frame.

''Vienna, right?'' The urge to laugh in his face comes up, but I try to suppress the feeling, not wanting to cause a scene.

''Yeah, that is indeed my name, Joshua.''

''So Potter is throwing a party, today.'' He smirks and leans over, in case someone was listening. His hot breath hits my neck and I resist from shivering. ''You going, Vienna?''

I face Lucy to see her staring at me with wide eyes. Her face turns into a grimace, wanting to know what the Slytherin is doing.

''Why?'' I question. ''Are you going, Joshua?''

''Maybe I am, maybe I am not.'' He leans even further, his lips almost touching my ear. ''It depends.''

''What does it depend on, Joshua?'' Involuntarily my voice becomes higher, husky as my eyes flutter shut.

''Depends on, if you are going to be there or not.'' His lips touch my ear, giving it a slight kiss before he vanishes all together. My eyes flutter open again and I see Lucy look at me with wide eyes, lips open in shock.

''What the hell was that?'' She questions.

''Hey, was that Joshua Harries?'' Dominique decides to show up, the dark haired cousin in tow. ''What was he doing here?''

''The better question would be, what wasn't he doing here?'' Roxanne exclaimed. ''He was all over Vienna, here. And I swear, I never heard Vienna talk this huskily to anyone! A few seconds longer and I could have sworn that both would have ripped their clothes off each other and bang on the table like wild animals.''

''That's not true.'' I try to argue but Lucy beats me to it.

''That's a lie and you know it. Your eyes fluttered closed and there is still a faint blush on your cheeks. If it wasn't for the other student, you would have had an orgasm, right then and there!''

I feel my cheeks heat up as my friends describe the earlier encounter with a certain Slytherin.

''Are you girls finished, yet?'' I hear a deep voice ask as they still gush over the fact that someone has asked me to the party.

We clear out throats, before we all turn to look at James. His jaw is set, it appears that he is biting down on his teeth, to resist himself form doing something he might regret. His dark eyes look down on me, as my light ones look up to him. Running a hand through his hair, he sighs.

''Will you help us, tonight?'' He asks. His jaw is set once again.

''Help you with what, Potter? You need to be a little more precise.'' He pushed the breath from his lungs through his nose, making him seem like an angry bull that is ready to attack me. He bends down and leans over the table.

''Will you help us charm the common room?'' I pretend to be in deep thought, as he awaits my answer.

''Why not, I'll do it.''

The boy in front of me rolls his eyes before he mutters a small 'good' under his breath and turns to leave. Shocked, I stare at his back, not believing that this just really happened. Potter is back at his table and sits down before he begins to tell his friends the good news, causing them to look at my direction. Muttering my own few words under my breath, I turn to look at my friends, who are already looking at me.

''Don't worry Potter. It will be a pleasure to help your ass out.'' I mutter darkly.

''Now tell me what was going on with Harries, before I came.''

* * *

Hours later we stand in the Gryffindor common room, ready to work some magic. A few Gryffindors have decided to stand and watch, while I do my work. Taking my wand from under my skirt, involuntarily causing a little bit of skin from my thigh being visible, I begin to concentrate. Cat calls and whistles echo between the walls and I try to overhear them as I shut my eyes. Knowing that this had to be done perfectly, I shut out as much noise as I can.

''Ateamenti.'' My wand draws the according motion.

Suddenly, a light veil appears from my wand covering the entire common room. We stand still as it moves slightly, making me dizzy.

''Did it work?'' I hear someone ask.

''Of course it worked, just as it is described in the book.'' I know this is Rose, who is talking. Her voice holds awe and astonishment as she looks at the veil, still hovering in the air. She reaches out a hand and tries to touch it.

''Now that everything's done, we can finally get to get ready.''Dom claps her hands and turns to leave.

''And what about the alarms?'' Someone clears their throat.

''I'll be right up.'' I assure them as I make my way to the quills that are set out on the table. ''How many do you want to have?''

''How many do you think will be enough?'' One of Potter's friends says.

''Three or four?'' I question.

They exchange a few glances between each other, debating how many they wanted before nodding their heads and I turn to look at the inanimate objects in front of me.

Pointing my wand at the feathers, they lift as if held by strings. I move them from the table to stand outside. The mass of people follow behind me as I make my way to the entrance of the common room.

''_Custodium Modi_.'' I lightly mutter under my breath and watch as the feathers ruffle up and begin to enlargen. Seconds later, we see a group of knights, carved from white marble standing in the entrance, making sure that uninvited guest are to stay outside, and to warn us if Umbridge or a teacher comes.

''I believe you are capable of doing a simple Muffliato Charm, on your own.'' I turn to face the crowd in my back. ''Or do you need my help for that as well?'' My brow rises on its own accord, questioning Potter's intelligence.

I walk up into the seventh year girls' dorm to see my friends already dressed and putting on their make-up.

''There you are!'' Lucy shouts.

''We have already decided on what you are going to wear, so don't worry.'' Dominique explains to me. ''Lucy will do your hair and I will do your make-up.''

Walking towards one of their beds, I inspect the clothes they have chosen for me. Tight, faded jeans with a loose dark top and a pair of high heels are what they have decided for me.

''Why the lingerie?'' I ask, eyeing the piece of dark blue fabric.

''Just put it on.''

''But why lace?''

''JUST PUT IT ON!'' They scream together and I am shoved into the bathroom, clothes in my arms.

* * *

''I don't feel comfortable with wearing the skimpiest of underwear. And the many hormone-controlled boys don't make it better.'' I complain as we walk down the stairs. Music is already blasting downstairs and most of the people have already arrived. The girls have chosen a tank top that leaves my side bare, with a nice view on my cleavage.

''Oh suck it!'' Roxanne mutter, showing me on the last step.

The Gryffindor common room has been darkened, with a few flashing lights here and there, flickering like there is no tomorrow. I see most of the seventh years dancing in the room, shaking their bodies from site to site to the familiar beat of Celestina Warbeck's newest hit 'Castle Walls'.

''Let's have fun, girls!'' Dom screams before she pulls into the middle of the room.

We start to sway with the up-beat tune, catching looks as we move our bodies to the rhythm. Dom starts to laugh as she is having to time of her life. This is what she wanted. Walk down those stairs to have every one stare at her. Check. Get even more attention as we dance. Check. Now the only thing left, is to get wasted and maybe get a nice hook up. That is a perfect party night for Dominique Weasley.

It does not take her long before she walks off with one of the seventh year Hufflepuff boys. Soon, Lucy is gone as well, leaving me and Roxanne alone to dance.

''Hey, you want something to drink?'' I lean over to scream in Roxanne's ear, in hope that my voice would overpower the loud music. After she nods her head I walk towards the bar they have set up to order us two fire whiskeys.

The bartender smiles as he hands me my drinks. But before I can pay him, a hand slides him a few coins.

''So you decided to come, after all.'' My lips pull into a smirk as I feel the familiar lips on my ears.

''So have you, it appears.'' I turn around just to be caught inbetween two arms. ''But that doesn't mean you have the right to pay for my drinks.''

The boy hovering over me smirks as he leans down to get closer to my face.

''And what if I want to?'' He challenges. His breath hits my face and I can tell that he had been chewing gum from the minty scent.

I roll my eyes as I use my waist to push against one of his arms.

''If you will excuse me.'' I hold the two cups of alcohol up to my face. ''But these drinks need to be somewhere else. And so do I.''

I hand Roxanne her drink as I walk up to her. It seems like she had gotten company in the time I was talking to Harries.

''What took you so long?'' She questions.

''What do you care?'' I laugh in her ear. ''Looks like you were just fine without me.'' I motion to the boy behind her and give a small wink.

The song changes to one of our favourites and I can hear several girls in the room screaming as they throw their hands up. I could have sworn that I heard Dominique scream with them. Moving my body, I laugh as Roxanne and I, immediately know how to dance to this song; we move in perfect sync. My eyes meet a pair of hazel ones across the room. The person they belong to sips on their drink, staring right back at me. I beckon him forward, curling my finger to make it clear. Handing his drink to his friends, they clap him on the back as he makes his way towards.

His chest touches my back, as I start dance a bit more provocative. At first we don't say anything. We just dance, our bodies moulding like puzzle pieces, moving to the music. His hands turn me around in his grip, just to guide my own hands over his sculpted chest and around his neck. Pulling me closer he wraps his hands around my hips and leans down to touch his lips to me ear.

''What's it with you and my ears?'' I make him chuckle, causing goosebumps to erupt on my skin. He gives the spot below my ear a small kiss, but does not reply to me. We keep dancing to the music until he pulls away to whisper in my ear. My body yearns for the warmth of his as his body detaches itself from my front.

''How about we go somewhere else?'' He suggests. His voice is raspy, full of raging lust as he whispers erotically. Nodding my head, I let him guide me from the common room, his posture straight and proud as we leave.

And just like that, my night has turned into something I did not expect at all.

* * *

**A/N:**

**After agonizing two weeks, I finally found the time to write again. I hope you like it. Make sure to leave behind a review. Thanks**

**Vocabulary:**

** • Ateamenti: Deceiving Charm  
**_ \- a_ from the Italian word for _to __thea_ comes from the Greek and means _view _or _sight _and _menti_ is from the Italian verb _mentire,_ which means _to lie_****

** • Custodium Modi: Turns inanimate objects into guard**  
** the Latin word _custodia_ means _guard_ just with the typical Latin ending _–ium_ and _modi_ from _modify_**


	7. In Memory Of Good Mornings

My body jolts forward.

''Wake up, whore.'' I hear before my body jolts forward another time. This pattern of calling me names and hitting me with someone's pillow continues for another five minutes, before I finally find the courage and moan at the person hitting me.

''Would you stop that?'' My voice is rough against my throat. ''Some people are actually trying to get a good rest before they have to face the terror of school.''

''Oh shut up, would you?'' I hear Dom complain before her pillow hits me another time. ''We still have about two hours left, which gives us about enough time to hear everything what happened last night. So, who wants to begin?'' She looks around and frowns when she sees us not responding at all. ''No one? Fine, then I will start.''

Almost immediately, I feel the bed dip on each side as three other girls get inside. On my left, Lucy gets under the covers with me before she hides her head in the crook of my neck. Roxanne sits next to me, her knee covering most of my face. Dominique on the other hand, sits proudly in front of us, her face void of any make-up, only reminding me how perfect she is; even if it is four in the morning.

''I had a great time, last night. I have been dancing with almost everyone in our year, be it girl or boy. But once I had danced with almost everyone, I had to look for somebody; and that somebody just happened to be Jake Wilkins.'' She breaks into a fit of laughter, throwing her head back in delight. ''Man, if I had known that this boy could dance. I would have talked to him, earlier.''

Dom falls silent again, as Lucy shifts beside me. ''What have you guys been doing?''

''Well, after you have left us, so early in the party, we had to enjoy ourselves alone.'' Roxanne clears her throat. ''Not a second later after you vanished from our sight, Lucy was gone as well, leaving me and poor V alone. And to make things worse, she left, too!''

''You looked perfectly fine to me when I left you dancing with that guy.'' I try to defend myself. ''Who was he, by the way?''

''Beats me.'' She claims, eyes big and innocent. We break into laughter, enjoying that she was just as out of it as we were. ''He just came up to me from behind. From then on it was just a blur; hands touching everywhere, kissing, biting. I don't even remember how I got here, to be honest.''

''So Roxy had a fun night.'' Dominique states clapping her hands once. ''I am really pleased to hear that. Now what about you guys? What have you been up to, after I left you?''

Both Lucy and I try to sink further down the blankets to hide. Unfortunately, Dom notices and pulls the blanket further down. I try to pull them back over my head but seeing as she is slightly stronger, I let it go.

''No!'' The covers are gone, leaving us to freeze. ''There will be none of this. We both have told you what happened yesterday. Now it is your turns to tell us. Vienna, you go first. NOW!'' Grumbling, I sit up and pull my hair to the side.

''Fine.'' My brows furrow. ''After you have left, I went to get Roxy and I something to drink. And that's when I met someone at the bar. At first he tried to get me around but I refused. I went back to dancing with Roxy but he kept on looking at me from the other site of the room. After dancing a little with him, we decided to go somewhere a little quieter. That is about it, really.''

Dominique sits still, her hands in her lap. At first she stays silent, her eyes wide and innocent; but I can see that she is dying to say something. When she does, I cannot help but break out in laughter.

''You don't really think that I will believe that this was everything. Because if you do, you must think really low of me.'' My lips pull into a smile before I can help it. ''I knew it! Tell me!'' She jumps up to point her finger at me. ''Tell me, Vienna!''

''Okay.'' I say, taking her hands into mine, after she has seated herself again. ''But first we need to draw the curtains and charm this bed.''

She nods her head, her blond hair wobbling with it, as she goes to close the curtains. Taking Roxy's wand she gives it a flick before muttering the spell under her breath. Not even a second later she sits on the bed again, closer than before, begging me to tell her what happened at the party, yesterday.

''I'm not sure, I can tell you guys. I mean it really is personal, after all. And what will he think?''

''VIENNA!'' Laughing at her face, I lean back and try to get comfortable. ''So, what do you want to know, specifically?''

''How about everything? From beginning to end.'' The other girls nod and I think of where to begin, not realizing that my lips pull into another smile.

''This is going to be so good.'' I hear one of the girls say before my mind pulls me into the memory. 

* * *

_The music is still playing rather loudly as Joshua and I exit the Gryffindor Tower. There are other people standing outside, but they do not pay us any attention, as his hands and feet guide me to a more secluded area of the castle. _

_''Where are you taking me?'' I asked him, a rather silly giggle escaping through my lips. But he does not answer me. He only pulls me further into the dark parts of the castle where we can only hear muffled pieces of the former overpowering music. _

_We walk further, until the music stops all together. The only noise made, comes from our shoes scraping against the cold stone floor._

_''Where are we going, Josh.'' I finally ask again, as he comes to a halt. I step closer to him, not realizing how close we actually are, in my drunken state of mind. My lips find his ears, wishing to kiss, nibble or lick them like he has done to mine, so many times before. I dare to wrap my teeth around the arch around the soft flesh before I give it a small tug. Seeing the Quidditch Player tense up under my influence, I smile. My fingers wrap around his bulging bicep before I step closer. _

_''Talk to me, Josh.'' My voice is barely above a whisper, causing him to shiver. _

_Without saying another word he pushed me against the nearest wall, my head hitting the cold stone. I hiss in pain, but soon forget about it as I feel soft lips on mine. His lips are demanding, almost aggressive as he seeks to pleasure me. With his hands on my waist, he draws me close to him, our bodies leaving no room for even the smallest of atoms to pass through. _

_''Vienna.'' He moans, my name gracing his lips only shortly before he leans in, again. ''Do you know, how frustrated you made me feel, tonight?'' His strong frame pushes me further into the wall, the eagerness in his touch prominent. _

_I feel my head shaking. But before I can utter a single word, his lips meet mine. We begin to kiss again, as if our lives depend on it; our tongues trying to overpower the other. Joshua tells me to jump and in my state of mind I see no reason why I should object. My legs wrap around his waist, allowing him even more access to my body. His lips leave mine and trail down my face. They touch my chin and trail further down before they reach my neck. He nibbles, licks and kissed before eventually reaching my cleavage. I hear him hiss before his lips smother the swollen mounts. _

_''Josh-'' Only part of his name passes my lips. I throw my head back, moaning out as the pleasure of his kisses arouses something within me. Running my hands through his hair I run the tip of my nails over his skull, dragging a moan out of him._

_''Hold on tight.'' He shortly demands and before I know it I feel him press into me even harder. His touch leaves me breathless. But it is not lived long, for he removes himself. I am stopped shortly from asking him when I feel a sudden rush of electricity run through my entire body. _

_''Oh god.'' My eyes close._

_''Look at me.'' He states, firmly holding onto my thighs as our mingled bodies move in perfect sync. As I open my eyes to look down at him, I see the raw lust reflecting in them. _

_After somehow managing to remove his shirt without me noticing, he starts to kiss me again. Once I notice, I give him a slight push to acknowledge with what I was dealing in that moment. Appreciating every contour and sharp edge, I run my fingers along his body, wanting to make him feel what I was feeling. His eyes close and his head lulls back, a moan escaping as my nails trail over his broad chest and over his shoulders. _

_''Kiss me.'' _

_My lips touch near his mouth first, slowly working their way down his jaw and neck, making sure to leave many marks. After letting me down, they soon find their way to his chest. My tongue darts out to run over the hardened nipple. I try to master the seductive chuckle that I have heard Dominique do so many times with her lovers, as I feel his heartbeat drum under my touch. Stepping around him, my lips touch his shoulders, enjoying how heavy his breathing has become. _

_''Catch me.'' I brush my lips against his ear. I see him give a boyish grin before I turn to hurry down the hall. _

_We stagger around the castle, him pretending to chase after me, when we both knew that he would catch me in a matter of seconds. Feeling him close behind me, I turn into a class room, leaving the door open for him to know where I was. I stand in front of the windows, overseeing Hogwarts' Ground when I feel his breath hit my shoulder. _

_''Gotcha.'' His bare arms wrap around my body and pull me closer, his lips finding my neck. _

_''It does seem like it, does it not?'' I smile, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see me. ''The view is quite beautiful from up here.'' I hear him hum an agreement before I feel one his hands running over the length of my lower back. I squeal as I feel his large hands tickle and then squeezing the soft flesh; the soft sound of my laughter still echoing around the room. Joshua turns me to face him again, his fingers cupping my chin to pull my face forward. The wrestle begins again and I begin to feel the arousal begin to build up. _

_''Where's your shirt?'' I ask inbetween kisses. _

_Joshua laughs before stopping to look at me. ''Why, would you rather see me with my shirt on?'' When he sees my head shaking he chuckles again. ''I for one think we both have too much on, as it is.''_

_With that he guides my hands towards the shining buckle of his belt, encouraging me to open it for him. A smile graces my lips as I reach forward, my fingers touching the soft flesh of his waist. The buckle leaves behind a quiet melody as his trousers touch the cold floor. Once his are off, my own ones do not need long to follow._

_''Slow down, tiger.'' I tease before my hands cover his and help him. I try not to tremble as my hands pull down the tight jeans, to slowly reveal the soft color of my skin. I silently thank Dominique for making me wear the lingerie, while the pants hit the floor. Joshua helps me step out of them before he pulls the shirt over my head. I hear the small intake of breath as my shirt lands on the floor. I honestly tried to cover myself up but I could since only seconds I was in my underwear, Joshua decided to attack my body once again. He steps closer, his scent washing over me, causing slight dizziness to overcome me. _

_''You smell good.'' He takes my hand to run it over his body. Only then do I notice the small stubbles running over his chest and the rest of his lower abdomen. ''So beautiful.'' He mumbles, his eyes never leaving my half naked figure._

* * *

''Why did you stop?'' I hear Roxy ask in a desperate voice.

''Yeah why did you stop?'' This time it is Dominique, her voice sounding equally as desperate.

''There's nothing more to it.'' I try to explain. ''We didn't do it, if that is what you are wondering. After we stood there, we got caught. Apparently we had a little audience. Mrs. Norris went to get Filch after she saw what the boy and I were doing. Even though, Joshua tried to make up some silly cover up, I received detention. So did he.''

''You're kidding right?''

I shake my head. ''No, Both of us got a week for being out so late. And another three days for walking around Hogwarts in our underwear.'' Dominique starts to squeal as I finish explaining my situation.

We fall silent for a minute.

''So how big is he?'' I throw my pillow at the blond. She shrugs her shoulders and raises her hands in mock surrender. ''What? Oh don't pretend like you don't want to know. So?''

I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks as I try to say something. Seeing as nothing passes my lips, but the color rushing into my cheeks all of them begin to squeal; much to my discomfort.

''I cannot believe it! I mean can you? JOSHUA HARRIES! And you almost fucked that stud in one of the many classrooms here. I have seen how aggressive that boy is on the pitch. Now imagine if he is the same in bed-'' Her eyes turn glassy as she ends her train of thoughts. ''But anyway!'' she claims, her gaze turning to the blond, cuddled into my side. ''What did you do?''

''I don't want to talk about it.'' She says, turning around and pulling the sheets over her head.

''We all said something. Hell Vienna even confessed to dry humping Harries!'' Roxanne exclaims, her arms flailing around to put emphasize on her words. ''You are kind of obliged to tell us what happened.''

''I would rather not.'' We hear her mumble.

''Why not?'' Dominique screams, furiously hitting Lucy with the pillow in her hands. ''You have to. And you cannot tell us that it is bad.''

''But it is!'' She tries to protest.

''Oh come on! It's not like you and Adam accidently did it.''

As Dom's words leave her mouth, we all wish that they hadn't. Lucy breaks into tears and brings the covers back over her head. Dominique and Roxanne mumble something under their breaths before we all try to get her to come from under the covers.

''Come on, Lucy. Let's talk about this.'' Roxy tries.

''Yeah, please tell us what happened.'' This time it is me. ''We will only be able to help you, if you tell us what happened. And most importantly how it all happened. I thought that you didn't like Adam that much.''

''I don't!'' She throws the sheets off her head. We can now see that she doesn't look too good. Her eyes are red and puffy. The poor girl must have cried her eyes out before she went to sleep, earlier in the morning. ''That just makes it worse. I don't have proper feelings for the guy. Yet here I am, fooling with his emotions, like a classical whore.''

''Well, at least you looked stunning doing it.'' Dom tries to assure her.

''You're not helping.'' We look at her with blank faces to which she just shrugs her shoulders.

''Care to enlighten us?''

''It's all hazy, really. I remember alcohol- a lot of it. Adam brought me drink after drink and before I knew it, I was pissed. I can't even remember when we left the common room or where the hell he brought me. But when I woke up this morning I could remember him and me-'' she breaks off before starting to cry again.

''Did Adam drink anything himself?''

She shakes his head. ''I think that it was mostly me, who drank. Him and his friends just watched.'' At the mention of that, I feel my blood running cold. My breath gets stuck in my throat and I have to cover my mouth.

''Wait until we James.'' Roxanne declares. ''He will kill the bastard for filling you up and then taking advantage of you.''

Lucy's eyes grow wide before she shrieks and pulls Roxanne onto the bed. The both fall on the mattress, squishing me under them.

''You can`t do that!'' She shrieks. ''None of you can utter a single word about this! To anyone!''

''But we have to do something!'' I plead. ''Or he will get away with it. And if he manages to do that, who knows what he will do to other girls.''

''I'm really shocked, right now. I never took Adam to be someone to get innocent girls drunk in order to get a fuck.'' Dom says, inspecting her nails.

''Yeah, none of us did.'' Roxanne says. ''But I guess now we know.''

''Don't worry, Lu. We will make sure that he pays for what he did to you. No one will get away with hurting one of us and not having to face the others. We are friends. It is our job to watch out for one another.''

She shakes her head and then leaves to freshen up. Once she disappears behind the door, we look at each other, knowing what each is trying to say.

''I say we get that bastard and beat the shit out of him.''

''We should tell James. He will know what to do with him.''

''We cannot tell James, Roxy. We promised her. And we cannot really beat him; we don't know how.''

''What is so hard about that. We just grab him, tie him down and then take a pair of rusty scissors to cut that pair of raisins off. I cannot imagine it to be that hard.''

''I agree with her.''

''We should get him alone; without any of his friends. A few hexes here and there and maybe he will be scared enough to lie off.''

''And what will it do?'' They ask. ''It will probably just encourage, that dick.''

''We could just ask your boyfriend to beat him up.'' Dominique suggests.

''Boyfriend-'' I ask. ''He is not my boyfriend.''

''You had that boy begging you to fuck him in that classroom. I bet he would do a lot of things in order to please you. And maybe we could use that to our advantage. All you would have to do is ask him.''

''I am definitely not going to as Josh to beat up some asshole, when we could do it, too.''

We decide to drop the subject, as we hear the doors open again. Lucy is freshly showered and ready to walk to the Great Hall.

''You girls should get dressed as well. It's only an hour before lessons start.''

Nodding, we stand up and the girls begin to get dressed.

''Hey, do any of you mind to give me some of your uniforms.'' I ask, remembering that I am not in the Ravenclaw Tower.

''Sure, you can have one of mine.''

''Thank you.''

Thinking that taking one of the girls' clothes was a big mistake, seeing as I am wearing Roxy's right now. But knowing that the others don't have any clean uniforms left, I would have to stick with this. The shirt is too small for me and so is the skirt.

''Well, if this does not get his attention, then I don't know.''

''Are you sure, you guys don't have something else for me?'' I pull at the hem of the skirt, trying to cover more than it does. But to no avail.

''The clothes are fine.'' They try to assure me. ''They finally show your amazing figure.''

I turn to give them a look, which clearly tells them to shut it before I did something I wouldn't regret. Tugging on the clothes a little more, I hope to maybe cover another inch. With a huff, I realize that I will not succeed.

''Come on, Vienna. We're going down.''

''I'm coming.''

* * *

At lunch, we sit at the Gryffindor table, each of us eating their favorite meal, while the people around us furiously chatter to the person next to them.

''I feel like everybody was watching me, when we came here.''

''Well maybe that is because everybody was looking at you.''

I groan at Roxy's words. I don't need the entire attention focused on me. I am very happy to share it with someone.

''I don't see what your problem is. In fact, I would think of it as nice that people give me attention.'' States Dom, as she bites into her toast.

''But you are….'' I stop at the loss of words. ''YOU. Unlike me, you enjoy the attention they give you. You can walk around these halls in short clothes, enjoying boys breaking their necks as they turn to get a glimpse of you. But I am not like that.''

''Okay, bitch. Way to go and cause a scene.''

''You know exactly what I mean, Dom.''

She opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted as somebody behind me puts their hands over my eyes. Smelling the strong scent of someone familiar, I cannot but smile.

''Guess who.'' He says, his lips almost touching my ears.

''James Potter!''

''Think again.'' He playfully growls, nibbling on my ear. ''I someone much bigger-''

The sudden cough from the table interrupts our small interaction of public display of affection. I shake my head and beckon Joshua to sit down as I make room for him. Before I can ask any other questions, he leans down to place his lips on mine. My eyes flutter close as I remember the last time this happened. Once the memory flashes through my mind I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

''What are you doing here?'' I ask, once we pull apart.

''Just checking on you.''

I am about to say something when the voice of Melissa resonated through the hall.

''May I have your attention please? Thank You.''

''They are just as loud as before, you bitch.'' We hear Dominique mutter under her breath, causing us to break into a fit of giggles. Joshua puts his arm around my waist, pulling me into him.

''I have a few announcements to make before you can enjoy your breakfast, again. First thing on my list would be our first Hogsmeade Trip, this year. As all of you know, those you are under the age of seventeen, still need to have their parents sign the allowance letter, in order to participate. Those who are off age should have no problem tagging along.'' She gives a small smile. ''Secondly, the teachers have decided to give us students a little surprise. In order to celebrate the infamous night of All Hallows' Eve, the teachers have given you people time to enjoy yourselves. To make sure that we have everything settled, I will hang out a piece of parchment, on which I want everyone, who is ready to help us, sign their name on that list. If there are any questions, I'll be glad to assist you.''

With a final smile she walks off the stage to sit down with her friends again.

''So Hogsmeade, huh?'' Joshua asks me, after Melissa is seated. ''You up for it?''


	8. In Memory Of Bloody Messes

"Seriously Dom, " Roxanne begins as we ascend the stairs towards first lesson for the day. "You've been moping about this topic, the entire week. Can't you just put a stop to it, for one blasted second?"

"But it is a catastrophe!" She wails, throwing her head back to further emphasize her point.

"We know Dom." Lucy pats her depressed cousin on the back before we reach the end of the stairs. "It is more than a catastrophe; it is tragedy!"

"Yes, how awfully outrageous of this British pricks to not ask you to the Hogsmeade Trip, next week!" I state, throwing my head back in laughter.

Dominique hushes me before we round the corner to our class. Just as Roxanne mentioned, an entire week has passed since Melissa had made the announcement of our festivities. Only mere hours later Roxanne and Lucy had gotten themselves set up for dates. But our beloved Dominique has yet to be asked … by the right guy. It isn't like, she hadn't been asked. For god-sake, the second Melissa went to sit back down, a full row of boys have come to ask her. Why she declined every single one of their offers, I still don't know.

Dom pushes her hand over my mouth to stop me from talking.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" She hisses in my ear, wet and warm air hitting me as she speaks. "I don't need this entire school to know that I, Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, don't have a date for that fucking Hogsmeade trip!"

"Calm down, sweetheart." I smooth out a few stray hairs on her head, before giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "You just wait and see. Maybe the right guy needs a little push."

"Yeah, a fucking push he needs!" Lucy speaks up, anger clearly laced in her voice. "I would do the oh so dreadful job of giving him a slight push, but since you whore won't tell us, who the fuck you actually want to ask you, I cannot do that!"

"Lu," we reprimand her. "Stay calm. It is hard enough to have one of you Weasley girls acting overly emotional. I don't have to have another one acting like a straight up bitch!"

''The only bitch I see here, is Dominique." The two cousins turn to face each other. Dom ruffles through her blond locks, while Lucy stares her down. Dominique's mouth falls open, realizing that her cousin was accusing her of something, she did not like. "She is acting like a freaking child, because she wants dick, she obviously cannot have!"

I see people stopping to stare at us. An uneasy feeling makes its way towards my belly and I can feel the nervous squeeze of my lower abdomen clenching together. Great, another thing I needed, right now. I sigh and move to search in the bag, thrown over my shoulder.

Minding my own business, I don't notice that the girls have stopped their bickering to look at me instead.

"What the hell are you searching for?" Lucy's voice is strained, tense as she eyes me out.

"Don't start with me Lucy, or there will be three bitches of us." Even if I feel quite proud of myself for shutting Lucy up, I cannot help but feel sad about it the next moment.

"Here, before you drop everything on the ground." Dom turns to pull something out of her bag, before pushing the soft material into my hands. Again, I feel people stop to stare at what is happening between us. I give one boy a nasty snarl, as I catch him eyeing the object Dominique has given me in my hands.

"You want us to come with you?" Roxanne questions before she turns to look at her cousins.

I shake my head, telling them to leave without me. After saying that they would let the professor know, I make my way towards the restrooms. Passing the Great Hall, I look through the heavy doors and see that most of the students have already left; a few sitting at the tables, either chatting with their friends or simply reading a book by themselves.

I continue on my way, relieved when I see the wooden door at the end of the hallway. A few of Hogwarts' students were scattered all over the floor, clearly waiting for their professors to make an appearance. I choose to ignore them as I confidently walk passed the open class rooms.

''Nightingale." I am stopped on my way, when a certain Potter boy pulls himself in front of me. "Fancy seeing you here. Shouldn't you be at Care of Magical Creatures with my cousins, right now?"

"Shouldn't you be?" was my smart response while I raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you talking to me, Potter?"

I was hoping for Potter to drop this silly act and to leave me alone. But I guess I wouldn't be having that much luck, today. Instead, he scratches the back of his neck before giving me a boyish grin and pulling me under his arm. Really, Potter? What are you on to?

I look at the arm, resting heavily on my shoulder, while he begins to open that big mouth of his.

"Oh Nightingale," he starts. "I don't know what I did to make you hate me this much. I feel like you have gotten this entire situation wrong."

"What do you want, Potter?"

He turns us around for a few times, looking from one class into another. A few of the students have disappeared behind doors and for a brief second I wonder when the teachers have arrived. Most importantly I wonder why they didn't call us out for missing lessons.

"I want us to get to know each other better. You are obviously good friends with some of my cousins. It is only reasonable that the two of us become somewhat decent friends." I don't see that happening but I let the boy talk. "Only then you will realize how much of a true friend I can be. You will see that there is so much more to me than just a Quidditch player, we all have grown to love." The arm pulls me further into his body and I struggle to break free.

"I don't have time for, whatever this is, Potter." I struggle a bit harder, obviously losing to his strength.

His eyes close for a second, before they open again. He looks down at me, his lips pulled into a pout. Potter shakes his head, something I cannot make out spread all over his features.

"Oh Nightingale-" He chastises me. "Why do I get this feeling that you don't like me?"

"Because I don't." I tell him, my voice fierce and void of any emotion.

"If only you took a little time to stop your struggling to actually listen to me. You would realize how kind, smart, generous and humble I can be."

I snort at his last sentence, disagreeing with him.

"Humble." I state. "That's rich coming from you! Now get that filthy arm off my shoulder. I am basically bathing in your nasty sweat!"

For a brief moment, I see his brows furrow. But I don't have much time to ask him what's wrong because I can hear another pair of shoes walking in the hallway.

"There you are James." Fred Weasley smiles as he meets his best friend. "We've been looking for you everywhere man. But you were nowhere to be found. Even the map-"

Freddy was about to continue about this map, when he was suddenly elbowed in the stomach by one of their other friends. Aiden Finnigan scrutinizes Fred, looking very disappointed that he would have almost let something important slip in front of someone that isn't part of their posse.

"What Freddy means is that we couldn't find you." He says. "regardless the measures we adopted."

Potter stops turning us in circles and looks at his friends. HE is about to open his mouth when he is interrupted by one of his friends.

"OH GOD, VIENNA!" My head turns to look at Freddy, who has called out my name in the most dramatic fashion I have ever witnessed. My brows furrow as he looks at my legs, his eyes wide. "Did you cut your thigh or something? You're bleeding."

I don't remember what happened exactly. One moment I look down my legs, horror written in my eyes. Thanks to Freddy, Potter and all of his by standing friends were now looking down my legs, to see what I had done to make him scream out like that. The next moment, I feel my cheeks become warmer as I rip Potter's arm off my shoulder and try to run towards the restroom.

But Potter has other plans. With panic written onto his face, he pulls me in front of him again, holding me at an arm's length. His wide eyes look into mine then down to my legs, not knowing where he should look.

"What have you done?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Do we have to carry you towards the Wing?"

Many questions are thrown at my head, none of which I want to answer in the least. I take a deep breath, my hand rising to my face, clenching and unclenching my fingers. I can't believe this. I try to walk around Potter, yet that blasted boy pulls himself in front of me everytime I try to leave.

"Potter." I say his name carefully, making sure that he is listening. "I don't have time for this."

"Clearly you don't have time for this."

The people around us have started to laugh, knowing that I clearly didn't cut myself. I look at them, glaring at each that dares to laugh in my face as I gaze upon them.

"You have to be brought to the Wing!" Fred claims, still in shock.

Potter and his friends try to get me to come with them, me obviously struggling to break free. But they are stronger than I am, and actually manage to pull me with them a few meters. I don't know what has come over me, but one second I was being dragged off by Potter and his idiotic friends and the next I find myself pulling my wand out to hold it against his neck.

His eyes widen a tat more, if possible. His Adam's apple bobs against the tip of my wand as I see him swallow. A light sweat breaks from his forehead, tenderly glistening in the natural light of the sun.

"I hope that this is a sick joke Potter." My voice drops a few octaves, pure anger emitting from my mouth as I glare the boy down. If it weren't for him, I could have been in class, by now. "Don't fucking touch me or this will become bloodier than it already is. Do you understand me?"

Out from the corner of my eye, I see that his friends have also raised their wands. I wanted to laugh out loud; much like Bellatrix LeStrange did, when she had something funny in her mind.

"Lower your wands!" Professor Lupin's voice rings through the tense air.

Great, just what I needed. Teddy walks through the doors to stand beside us. His ever changing eyes look disappointed, yet intrigued as he watches his family members being held at wand-point.

"I said LOWER YOUR WANDS!" His voice becomes louder as he sees that we still didn't lower our wands.

Quite afraid of the consequences, the boys lower their wands. I am a different story. I want to lower my wand. But as I look at Potter, I cannot help but tighten the grip on the dark piece of wood. His lips pull into a smirk. He knows I wouldn't jinx him in front of a teacher. Well, he is about to be knocked off his feet, when I am finished with him.

"You as well, Miss Nightingale." Teddy tries once again, yet I can't find the will to lower my wand. "Miss Nightingale."

Teddy is testing me, I can tell. But in this moment I could have cared less about what he was doing. The only thing I concentrate on is the bastard in front of me, smiling smugly down at my angered face.

"That explains a lot." He smirks down at me and that is when I lose it.

Regardless of Teddy, an authorized professor, standing right in front of us, I pull back my hand and let it snap forward again. My gaze hardens as I hear the satisfying sound of wood hitting naked skin. But deeply burrowed in my frenzy I don't stop there. My arm swings back once again and without any further hesitation I see various joyful colours erupted from the tip of my wand.

Everything is silent when I finish. Most of the students have gathered at the doors, having heard the commotion in the halls. Various teachers give me disapproving looks as I try to regain my breath. I take one last look at Potter, who is lying on the ground, moaning in pain, before I decided to ignore the calling of my name and to finally enter the restrooms.

I would have to face the bloody mess I was in, later on.

* * *

"I cannot express how disappointed I am in your behaviour lately, Miss Nightingale."

Headmistress Umbridge walks up and down her office, reprimanding me for my actions. I have tried to reason with her, but the bloody bitch wouldn't have it. She keeps on claiming that I am an embarrassment to myself, my family and the school. She just goes on about it and at one point I decide that I don't want to listen to her squeaky voice anymore. 

"I thought that it would have stopped after that disgraceful escapade we had a few nights ago. But clearly, you have no will to change your demeanour, whatsoever."

I raise my brows at her, as the plum woman walks behind her desk and sits down. She clears her throat before pulling a quill, which to no surprise at all is actually just as every other fucking furniture in this office, pink in colour. I wouldn't be surprised, if I were to see her write with pink ink, as well.

"Since I see no changes, Miss Nightingale-" her voice sounds sorry but I can see through her. She enjoys putting me in this position. "you leave me no other possibility but to inform your parents of your mal doing. That includes today's events of hexing poor Mr. Potter so horrendously, that he had to be brought to the Hospital Wing. But also your shameless actions in these castle walls."

"But- "

I should have known that I hold no power here. Umbridge is setting me up to be killed by my father. That is, if he gets to the letter before mom does.

"No buts, Miss Nightingale. With your current actions you have proven yourself not to be as trustworthy as I thought you to be. Apart from the hundred points I will take from your house, I will not grant you to leave the castle on the Hogsmeade trip."

I stand to object but she hushes me, holding up her hand, continuing to write that blasted letter to my parents. My hands pull into fists and I feel my jaw tighten as I look at her hands. Neat pink polish is covering her nails, aggravating me further.

"I will inform the teachers of it and you will report to me on that day. Are we clear, Miss Nightingale?"

"This isn't fair!" I try, clearly upset about not being able to leave for the trip. "It's his fault. He started all of this." My hands and arms swing around me, to prove what I was telling her.

But she looks at me unphased.

"You have brought this onto you, on your own, Miss Nightingale." Her eyes drop to the letter again. She signs it and magically orders it to wrap itself into an envelope. I stay to watch her. Maybe if I am quick enough, I can get the letter and burn it before she can send it off. "I believe you have classes you have attend to!"

That bitch.

* * *

I decide to skip all of my lessons, today. I know that I won't be able to resist from punching that bastard in the face, when I see him. Only god knows what I will do, once I get my hands around that neck of his. Right now, I am under the covers of my bed, the curtains drawn and the Muffliato spell in action, so nobody will hear me. I have sworn to myself that I wouldn't. But considering the time of the month, I am uber-emotional, hence why I couldn't keep it anymore.

With mascara running down my face, I am hugging my pillow to my chest, wanting to die in this moment; or rather I want Potter to die. Because of him, I am in all this mess. If it hadn't been for him, I could still have been able to go to Hogsmeade.

"Will you shut up, already?" I hear as the door to my dorm opens. "We just want to cheer her up, Isabelle!"

I should have known that I wouldn't be alone for long. But I should have expected that my friends would come and look for me, when they notice that I didn't show up for lunch or dinner.

Isabelle must have let them in, for not a second after I had Dominique scream, the curtains are drawn and I see four pair of eyes looking at me.

"Oh Vienna." Immediately I am wrapped into arms, trying to calm me down. I can't hold it anymore and feel myself breaking down in front of my friends, again.

"So it is true, what they are saying."

"Please don't cry anymore." Lucy says as she pulls me into her. "We still have other Hogsmeade trips we can spend together."

"Yeah, we can even cancel our plans and spend the day with you, if you want."

It might have been egoistic of Roxanne, to push Lucy and tell her to shut up. But I could understand what she was going through. She finally had the time to spend time with someone she likes, and I am not about to take that away from her.

Sitting up, I shake my head at the girls. With the tissue in my hands I wipe my eyes before cleaning my nose. I sure as hell must have been a sight for sore eyes.

"Thank you for offering guys, " my nose feels clogged up and my eyes burn from all the tears. "But you should go and enjoy yourselves. I wouldn't even be able to spend the day with you, because the bitch has given me detention – again."

"What?" Dom asks outraged.

"Not only will I be supervised on that day but that whore has also taken a hundred points from Ravenclaw. They will kill me, once they found out that I have lost almost two hundred points because your bastard of a cousin can't stop bothering me."

"I knew I hated that bitch for a reason." Dom shakes her head before lying down on my bed, her hair curling around my pillow. She jumps right back up, her eyes wide. "Wait! Didn't you have a date with Harries?"

I merely nod before I throw myself back and try to go under my covers.

"None of that." Roxanne says, pulling at the sheets.

"Will you tell him?"

"Of course! I don't have any other choice but to tell him!"

* * *

And with that I find myself roaming around the castle late at night. It is past my curfew and I should have known better to go against Umbridge's saying. But I couldn't bring myself to reject Josh over a letter. I wanted to see him when I had to bring him the bad news.

I wait in front of the class room, where we had shared a few of the kisses, when I hear the soft pattern of feet hitting the solid ground. My nerves tense up expecting the worst. I find myself smiling as I see the boy I wished to see, rounding the corner and coming into my view, his wand emitting a soft glow.

"You have no idea, how happy I am to see you!" I voice is hushed as I pull him forward to take me into his arms.

He wraps them around me confidently, placing his head in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply. I feel his lips pull into a smile and soon the smacking of soft lips against skin fills my ears. Reluctantly, I push him away, disregarding how tempting this is right now.

"This is not what I called you here for, Josh." I tell him, my voice hushed, yet firm. "We have to talk."

Sensing my distress, he straightens up and looks into my eyes, taking my hands in his.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

I laugh at him; why I don't know.

"I am sure, you heard what happened."

His face pulls into a grimace and his arms force me into another well needed embrace. I inhale his scent, trying to calm my nerves.

"What did Umbridge say?"

"She- " I sigh and take a breath. "She has taken a hundred points for the use of violence within the castle walls; she is writing a letter to my parents, explaining my current situation." I wait for him to nod his head, before I continue. "And she has forbidden me to leave the castle grounds, when everyone else is allowed to go to Hogsmeade."

I wait for his reaction. Something in his eyes sparks and I wonder what it is.

"But that means we won't get to spend time together."

"I know. But I don't want you to miss out on anything. So do me a favour and go; enjoy yourself." I try to smile at him, truly wanting him to go but deep down I want him to say no – to say that he doesn't want to leave me alone, even if I have to spend the entire day with that whore.

But much to my surprise, he pulls me into his arms, and laughs a little.

"Oh man." He squeezes my shoulders a little. "Thank you, you're the best."

Joshua bends down to press his lips against my forehead. I want to cherish the moment, yet I am conflicted about what I am supposed to feel in this situation. I know he and I aren't together, yet I still hoped for something else – something that would please me, rather than making me feel worse about this.

''I will see you tomorrow, yes?" He asks, to which I merely nod my head. "Good night."

Joshua presses another kiss to my cheeks before smiling at me. He lifts his wand and walks off towards where he came from. I hear a few of the portraits complaining to him, demanding that he shut off the light. But as walks further the voices grow quieter.

The light at the tip of my wand disappears as I drop my hand to my side. Unfortunately, I feel another set of fresh tears cascading down the flushed skin of my cheeks. I want to scream – loud. I wanted to let everything out. Instead I feel myself breaking down, yet again – over some stupid boy that I have known less than a week.

My day had started shitty and now it had turned into something much worse. Yet instead of trying to collect myself, here I am letting go. The pressure I was under. My hurt emotions because of my punishment. The anger resting inside of me because of Potter and now Joshua.

And so I am left to cry my poor heart out, feeling as empty as the darkness I am resting in.


	9. In Memory Of Disagreements

Defense against the dark arts could not have passed any slower. I could feel my eyes dropping lower with every second that was passing. Looking around the stuffy class room, I can see other pupils feeling the same as me. Dominique and Lucy are dropped onto the table in front of them. Roxanne has rested her head on my shoulder, her massive amount of wild yet soft curls tickling me in the face.

As I turn around, I see Potter and his posse. Not one of them is actually paying attention as Professor Presidium talks of the different methods to keep the evil outside ones' home. I sigh and turn back around. It is such a shame that no one is listening to the poor man trying to educate us. Involuntarily my mouth opens in a yawn and I can hear Roxanne trying to stifle the laugh that would escape her lips.

"Tell me about it!" I hear Dominique replying from beside me. She does not lift her head from her arms to reply to me. She rather turns her head forward, her hair dangling over the back of the row in front of us. "I think I have fallen asleep a few times!" He voice is hushed but I can hear the silent plea for mercy.

As much as I loved to listen to Professor Presidium talk about defending one's self against the dark, the man just doesn't grasp the fact that most of the time, we are completely bored in his class. All this theory isn't good for any of us – well for those who try to remember some of it.

"And that class," he states, clapping his hands together once. "is how you keep the dark from seeping into your home."

A few hums are thrown into the room. From beside me, Dom takes a deep intake of air before lifting herself to sit properly. Her hands start clapping and I am left to look at her, completely dumbfounded and wondering what she was doing.

"WOW Professor!" Her voice raises a few octaves, the exaggeration clear. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Upon this, Professor Presidium looks at her, his old face covered by more wrinkles than before.

"Do elaborate on that, Miss Weasley." He sits behind his desk, folding his hands and placing them on top of his desk.

"Why of course, Professor." She sits straight, flicking her disheveled hair. I narrow my eyes at it. Even in its unruly state, her hair still looks perfect. Stupid veela genes. "Well you see, once in summer, a few of my friends and I decided to get a bit – how do you call it. Adventurous." She wiggles her fingers to add a small amount of dramatic effect to her story.

"We were young back then, barely at the age in which we would have understood that what we were doing is dangerous." Her eyes become big, mocking the old man who just scooted closer to the edge of his chair, waiting for Dom to reveal the big finale. "But we wanted to have some fun. So we went down to the basement of my home where we decided to have a séance."

Professor Presidium's eyes become wide, his mouth falling agape as he watches the blond hiding her laugh behind her manicured hands. His head shakes from side to side and I fear for him. He must have made some bad memories with ghost sessions.

"Miss Weasley." His voice is soft, a puff of light words leaving his chapped lips. He is in desperate need of some treatment for that. "I think you do not understand what you have done. Talking to the dead is not a matter you should take lightly. Many have communicated with them and each scenario did not end well - for either of them. Tell me, Miss Weasley! What did the ghost tell you and your friends?"

"I don't understand Professor." Someone from the back of the class states. Suddenly, the class does not seem so boring after all. "They are dead people. There is little they can do to us from where they are."

Professor Presidium shakes his head, yet again.

"Do not underestimate the power of the dead, my boy. They may linger in another realm – one that we cannot reach or see. Only a few powerful wizards and witches have mastered to cross the border and see the dead – see what they are actually capable of." His gaze turns back to Dom. "Now tell me Miss Weasley, what did the dead say?"

I hear and see Dominique swallowing. The cheerful gaze is gone and she looks scared. My eyes furrow. Never have I seen Dominique act like this. Sure we have gotten into some pretty scary situations, such as the one when we tried to communicate with the death, but never had I seen her worked up. Her fingers reach up to run through her blond locks.

"It is far Professor; I cannot remember everything that had happened that night." She scratches the back of her neck. "It had been a cold summer night, quite unusual for the time. My friends and I have just come home after an eventful day on the beach. But as night time came by we had nothing to do. In the basement we had gathered, each of us carrying one candle in their hands. Four we had somehow found in the mess of my home. We decided they would be enough. Sitting in a circle, we had grasped each other's hands, holding on tight. Then we called it. Once. Twice. Thrice. "

Dom stops, the people around her looking at her, on edge to know how things continued.

"And then it decided to answer us – "

* * *

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucy asks as we light the candles. _

_"Oh come on, it cannot be that bad." Dominique states. Her shortened hair is pulled into a ponytail. "Vic and some of her friends have done it before and nothing has happened to them."_

_"I really think we shouldn't be doing this."_

_"Lucy, you can go if you won't stop pestering us." Roxanne says, clearly angered by the blond. _

_Lucy nods, standing before she is stopped. _

_"No you will stay!" Dominique's sudden outburst scares us all. "We have decided to do this together." She lights the last candle. "Now give me your hands."_

_We do so. My fingers encircle Dominique's and Lucy's hands, holding tightly onto them. Everything becomes still in the room. _

_"Remember what we were told," Roxanne speaks up. "No matter what happens, we keep our hands together."_

_I feel my head wobbling up and down, signaling my understanding. _

_"So who will ask?" I question, anxiety laced into my voice. _

_"You will."_

_"What?"_

_"Come on Vienna, it won't be bad." She nods her head before giving me a reassuring smile. "We'll just ask it a few questions and then say goodbye."_

_"How do you even ask a ghost if they're listening?"_

_"Just do it, Vienna."_

_I fall silent, tightening my grasp on the hands. My hands suddenly feel sweaty, heated as we wait for something to happen. My eyes close for a brief second before they open again. The air around us shifts, the change in the atmosphere noticed by all of us. A shiver runs down the length of my back, the hair at the back of my neck sticking up. _

_"Hello?"_

_"Not like that you fool." The girls laugh, obviously amused by me. "Not even I would have answered you with that stupid intro."_

_"Try again." Lucy encourages me. _

_The seconds pass as my eyes close and open for a second time. The atmosphere still beholds darkness, casting a cold shadow over our sitting forms. _

_"Is someone is here, please answer us."_

_We wait. Nothing happens. Something sounds from the dark corners of Dom's basement. We jump, all awaiting the worst. When we see one of the pillows of their old furniture has fallen to the ground, we sigh in relief. _

_"We shouldn't be doing this. Obviously they do not want to talk to us. Nobody is answering, anyway." Lucy tries to free her hand from Roxanne's grip, yet her hold is too strong for the blond. _

_"We don't break the circle, once we start." She chastises the young girl. Lucy nods before tightening her hold on our hands. _

_"Ask again." Dom's voice sound colder, distant and dark as she assesses me. "And be polite this time."_

_"They just don't answer to me. Why don't you try?"_

_Her grip on me tightens to a point where I can't stand it anymore and cry out in pain. I try to break free but she has me in her hold. _

_"Dom let go."_

_"We don't break the circle once we start." Her voice is darker, a few notes deeper as she speaks. With wide eyes we watch the witch. "Now ask."_

_"Spirits of the dead, we have called to ask for your knowledge. If you can hear our plea, give us a sign."_

_The candles in front of us die, leaving us in darkness. The grips tighten and then the candles ignite again – blue flames glowing in deep contrast with our ashes faces._

* * *

"We have asked our questions before saying our farewells." Dom's voice is void of any emotion. We have sworn to never talk of this day, yet here she sits, speaking of it as if we hadn't been scared to near death. "But something weird happened when we departed. The soft glow of the candles died before any of us could react and then a high pitched scream sounded."

In this very moment, the candles in the room die and the same ear piercing scream echoes through the stone covered room. I feel Roxanne's finger nails digging into the soft flesh of my bicep and I wince. Her whimpers sound in my ear and I can feel my hands searching for hers.

I cannot see him perform the spell, yet all the lights in the room light up, filling the room with life once again. The people that have been screaming out before are now sitting down again. Beside me I can hear soft giggling, a slimmed body shaking in amusement as she looks into our shocked faces.

"Class is dismissed." Professor Presidium's voice is shaking as he tells us to leave. "You stay behind, Miss Weasley. I must have a word with you."

Gathering our belongings we stare at the blond, who is now looking annoyed because she has to stay behind.

"We'll wait outside."

She nods her head and we turn to leave. The students have already left through the wooden door, running to their next classes.

"I thought we agreed on never talking about that night."

"We all thought so, yet she went ahead and spoke of it." Roxy's voice is darkened, the anger evident in her voice. "It's so typical of her to do such a thing."

We hear joyful chatter coming closer as we wait for the one eighth of a veela to come from where she is speaking with the professor. Soon enough Potter and his posse stand in front of us, laughing and joking about today's lesson.

"You should have seen their faces." Potter laughs, holding his stomach. "It was hilarious! Presidium was about to shit his saggy pants."

The group of boys breaks out in laughter again. I narrow my eyes, not seeing how this would be funny to anyone. But then I sighed, understanding. Leave it to Potter, to make a joke of something this serious. I am about to give him a piece of my mind when we hear the door open.

"Of course, Professor." The blond calls back not paying much attention. "See you next lesson."

"There she is guys." Potter exclaims, clapping. His friends start to clap as well when they see the blond bowing and acting coy. "Come here, we'll have to celebrate a bit." With that Potter throws his arm over Dominique's shoulder, escorting her towards somewhere unknown.

"This just didn't happen."

"I fear it did, dear cousin." Lucy takes our hands and begins to lead us. "That bitch has pranked us all."

* * *

After the event in DADA we decide to walk straight to the Quidditch fields. Fridays would mean flying lessons and I hated flying. I didn't enjoy the feeling of being weightless in the air – the feeling of being free on a broom – anymore.

"You girls are early." We hear the sound of none other than Teddy Lupin.

The fight between Potter and I has left a few marks between Teddy's and my relationship. Of course he would still joke with me, agreeing that James had been in desperate need of someone putting him in his place. Yet I can't help but feel that something had changed – even though he promised that everything is fine.

"Yeah well, your lovely sister-in-law decided to play with her DADA teacher and he let us leave earlier."

Teddy nods his head, probably having already heard from what has happened in the dungeons.

"Well you better get dressed then." He claps his hands once and shoos us toward the changing rooms. "We wouldn't want to be late on our first lesson, would we now?" His ever changing eyes give a little wink before he walks off to check over his notes.

We notice that we aren't the first to enter the changing rooms. Most of this year's girls have already assembled on the benches, getting ready, pulling their hair back into ponytails. Without saying a word we begin to undress, as well. I don't mind changing in front of the girls. I am used to it and it isn't like they would see something they haven't seen before.

A loud smack and the following pain on my butt, shocks and leaves me gaping at Dominique who had just slapped my arse before winking.

"Nice behind, Nightingale." She laughs. "I see you have filled out on both ends." She motions to the exposed skin of my cleavage and the now red mark on my left butt cheek.

"It's not funny." I mumble, rubbing the sore spot. My brows furrow as I glare at the blond, a pout graced on my lips.

"Where have you guys been?" She asks, taking off her top to reveal the pink laced bra we have bought in muggle London, one of many times. "I have been looking for you, all around the bloody castle!"

Lucy scoffs, annoyed that Dominique just walks up to us like nothing happened. She shrugs on her shirt before leaving for the pitch, her hair waving behind her in a high ponytail.

"What's wrong with her?" Dom asks.

"She's mad, Dominique." Roxanne pipes up. "Obviously you have done something to madden her – madden us." With that she pulls her hair into somewhat of a ponytail and walks away, not sparing her confused cousin a second glance.

"Did I do something?"

"You know what you have done Dom." Unlike the others, I can't stay mad for long. Together we walk out onto the pitch, the two of us tying our hair into ponytails. The sun seems to have risen higher by the time we have changed into our sportswear. It is a nice day with the smallest of wind waving through our hair, leaving our skin tingling in excitement. "We have sworn – each of us – to never speak of that specific day, ever again. Yet you went ahead and spoke of it, as if you didn't remember what we went through that day." Unconsciously I run my fingertips along her arm. The flesh there is soft – has always been. But there was a time when her skin had a deep imperfection running along its length.

Her hand covers mine and we stop.

"That night, we wanted to forget."

She nods her head and opens her mouth to say something.

"Okay ladies!" Teddy's booming voice interrupts us.

I shield my eyes from the sun, in order to look at his face. A smile is plastered on his face, pearl whites glistening in the sun and his eyes twinkling with excitement. This is Teddy's first year to be a professor at Hogwarts. He may have had his internship here and even visited this school himself – but since last year he has his certificate which would allow him to teach. And that is what he does; he teaches potions, arithmancy and now apparently flying.

"To get you all warmed up, I want you to run a few laps around the pitch."

A few groans are carried with the late summer breezes. Teddy just laughs and waves the girls off, clapping his hands together and motioning us to get started. Without further hesitation we start off, leaving most girls behind.

"I don't like this at all." We hear Dominique complain, the length of her ponytail swinging to each side as she runs a few steps behind us.

"Come on Dom." I try to encourage her. "We used to run together, during the summers, remember?"

She voices a sound of disgust and falls into step with the rest of us. "Of course I remember it. You bitches made me get up early in the morning to freaking run!"

We break out in laughter as we remember the time she accidentally walked into a wall because she was that tired. It had been early, I give her that, but it was her who suggested that we should run.

"This is not different." She exclaims. "I hated running back then and I fucking hate it, right now."

I smile at my blond friend. She really needs some motivation. Slapping her butt cheek, like she had done to me, only minutes ago, I run ahead laughing while she calls a few profanities after my leading form.

Round after round we run, not stopping once. A few of the girls have fallen seriously far behind. Others on the other hand are going strong. I am just about to finish my sixth lap, the sweat on my forehead cascading down the sides of my face, when I hear commotion coming from the changing rooms. Seconds later a few boys appear on the grass covered field. Leading the group of males I see Professor Velcour. The older man is fitted into some light sportswear, leaving me surprised. We have never seen him wear anything else but his old robes.

"Look at Professor Velcour!" I hear Dominique exclaim from beside me. Since she had not been there before, I jump, nearly losing balance and falling to the ground. "Who would have seen this coming? The man is fit."

"That's wrong, Dom." Roxanne chastises, arriving at our side as well. Now where the hell is Lucy?

"Roxanne's right." Lucy appears on the other side of me. "The man is like what … forty? He is too old for you!"

"Did I ever talk about wanting to start something with him? I just said that he looks good! Bloody hell bitches, you are acting like I'm some kind of whore."

"Well you know – " I begin, the smirk on my lips evident. Dom calls me 'bitch' and pushes me forward, all of us laughing at her pout.

But taking a closer look at Professor Velcour makes me realize how handsome he actually is. Salt and pepper hair is slicked back in an old fashioned manner. Rather than making him look sleazy his undercut hairstyle gives him something prestigious – something making him appear younger than he actually is. His baby blue eyes shine bright as he addresses his pupils. Even from our distance we can understand the professor as if we stood right next to him.

We get closer to the professor, who has decided to stand near the running tracks, and his voice becomes louder. Passing his form we greet him, friendly smiles gracing our lips.

"Good day, Professor." Our voices harmonize in perfect sync, causing us to laugh out loud.

His lips pull into a bright smile, competing with ours. "Good day, dears. As I can see, Professor Lupin has already made you girls warm up." The professor begins to run beside us. "You girls won't mind my boys accompanying you, right?"

"Of course not, Professor." We smile at the man, receiving one back.

His thumbs rise before he screams for the boys to run around the pitch, as well. He tells them to be a bit careful, since us girls are on the track with them.

Looking around, I see that most boys begin to sprint in a fast pace, obviously wanting to show off. Little do they know that this way, they will tire faster.

"Some boys just think that these are the fucking Olympics! I mean look at them!" Dominique shakes her head as she watches the boys compete against each other.

We begin to run again, breathing slightly heavier than before. Teddy is really bringing us to our limits today. After we finish our tenth lap, we begin to falter. It becomes harder to breath and my lungs and legs are burning. When Teddy finally blows his whistle, we stop.

"Oh thank merlin! I don't know if I could have handle this shit any longer!" Dominique falls to the ground.

"Don't be dramatic!"

"Dramatic!" She shouts, picking her head up to look at Roxanne, her eyes wide and mouth agape. "I am anything but dramatic! We have just finished ten laps of running around this bloody pitch."

"Vienna, Roxy and I ran ten laps." Lucy remarks. "You have barely managed seven!"

"Seven, ten," She stands up dusting off her clothes. "same difference. And even so. Teddy is sleeping with my sister. He knows what grade to give me, if he knows what's good for him."

We laugh at her, walking towards Teddy. Our path is blocked when Potter and his friends decide to run by. Noticing us, they turn to run backwards. Oh how I wish for one of them to fall.

"Already giving up, girls?" Potter asks, Aiden and Freddie following his lead.

"Teddy just called us, meaning that we finished our warm up." Roxanne explains to her brother and his friends. They hum, seeming to understand.

"I thought some of you might have given up." It wasn't subtle but as the words leave his mouth, his face zones in on me. "Some should really work on their condition."

Excuse me?

"Your cheek has healed nicely, Potter." I remark, causing his eyes to darken. "I knew I shouldn't have held myself back."

"Nightingale." He acknowledges me and I roll my eyes. "I am perfectly fine, as you can see."

"Didn't seem like it when I hexed you."

His face reddens as his friends begin to laugh at him. We try to walk away but are stopped by Potter again.

"I wouldn't enjoy it too much, Nightingale." He states. "Rumors have it that Umbridge excluded you from the Hogsmeade trip. Not only for using that wand of yours inappropriately but also because you have gotten quite close to that prick Harries in Professor McGonagall's transfiguration class room."

Charms class room…

"It's nice to see that you show such interest in my love affairs." I pretend to feel honored. "But I can't see by any means, why it should matter to you. Is yours so non-existing that you have to get involved in other's? Say Potter, when's the last time you got laid – or did you even get laid before?"

He stands silent for second. My lips pull into a smile, knowing that I had him.

"Why?" He asks, a smirk apparent on his lips. "You wanna help me with that?"

I open my mouth to retort to his stupid comeback. Yet I am interrupted before a word can pass my lips.

"POTTER, WEASLEY, FINNIGAN!" Professor Velcour's voice sounds from somewhere far. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BEARD ARE YOU FOOLS DOING? GET TO THE GROUND AND GIVE ME HUNDRED!"

The three boys drop to the ground. We wait and watch the boys for a while. As they reach number eighty they seem to lose concentration, going slower than before.

"What's wrong Potter? Giving up already?" My voice sounds but he doesn't stop to look at me. "Somebody should really work on their condition."

Without any other words, we walk towards Teddy and the other girls, who have been waiting for the four of us to arrive.

"Now that our four musketeers have finally arrived, we can go on with class."

"Sorry Professor, we just caught up a little." We apologize and Teddy beams at us before waving his hand, the incident already forgotten.

"Since today is our first lesson together, I have decided to go easy on you." He walks to the brooms in the middle. "Grab a partner and fly around for a while." Girls begin to pair up, walking forward to receive their brooms.

But even as my friends walk forward, I am left to stand shocked – terrified to the bone. My feet move without me noticing and before I know it I bend down to grab ahold of the last broom. My fingers encircle the dark wood, the material feeling weird under the tips of my fingers. A few girls have already settled on theirs, taking off into the warm air. Something within me – probably my consciousness – screams as I cautiously climb on top of the broom in my hands. My breathing picks up, it becomes heavier as the staff is nestled between my thighs.

"Vienna." I ignore the people whispering my name.

I want this. I want to overcome the fear that is overtaking, shadowing over me as my legs give a little kick. The broom hovers inches over the ground. My knuckles turn white as I grip the thin piece of wood hard. My breath becomes ragged – short and fast, the panic attack overtaking my senses. I don't notice the girls and boys who have stopped whatever they were doing to look at me.

I lift the end of the broom, rising merely milimeters in height. My open eyes close, the panic too strong to ignore, now. I lower again, adrenaline rushing through my veins. My heart pumps a thousand kilometers per hour and I fear that I may die from a heart attack. The broom is thrown to the ground and I wrap my arms around my body, turning to walk from the glaring stares.

I should not have done it, knowing how sensitive I still am to flying. But I wanted to prove myself – wanted to prove that I am not the little girl from back then. I failed.

The tears run down my face as I walk. The girls try to walk after me, only to be stopped by Teddy himself. I hear him run after me, after telling the girls to go and have fun.

"Vienna." His voice is soft as he approaches me under the entrance. "Hey, look at me." His hands wrap around my arms as he tries to remove them from my crying face. "Why are you crying? Nothing happened to you."

I shrug my shoulders, not knowing how to answer him. How do I tell him that I am afraid to sit on a bloody broom – to take off and fly into the sky, like I used to, many years ago? How do I tell him that my entire body freezes in panic at the thought that something might happen to me? How?

Teddy's eyes soften as he realizes what all this drama is about. His arms wrap around me, holding my shaking frame as I cry. I know we shouldn't be in this position but I really need the comfort.

"Oh Vienna," he speaks, his hands running over my head. The ponytail I had long removed to hide behind my long hair. "It's okay to be afraid after what you have been through. Nobody could have known what he was going to do to you."

We stay silent as I cry.

"I am surprised you even reached out and went that far. If you had said something, I would have never made you fly.''

"But I should be over it." I swallow the lump in my throat. "It has been years since the incident. I shouldn't let the fear overpower me. I should be able to sit on that broom and fly without any care, again. And it is not only the fear but I feel like a first year again, who sits on that fucking thing for the first time. People stare and pity me – see me as weak because I can't manage to look or think of a broom."

"You are not weak!" His voice is fierce. "You are anything but weak. After the incident, we, your friends and family, have seen you struggle. We have seen you fight for something that you wanted to achieve so badly. You have fought so hard to be where you are now – standing in front of me. You are not weak, Vienna." His arms squeeze me a tad harder. "You are the strongest person I know – maybe even the strongest person these pupils know. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

I breath in, the scent of his cologne somehow calming me. Dominique's sister Victoire sure has gotten a fine man. If only he were a few years younger and not my teacher, I would make him mine.

"Just like you didn't listen to me when I told you to lower your wand, remember." He begins to laugh. "Man I have never seen you this mad, before. The boys must have really gotten on your nerves!"

He leads me back to the rest of the girls. Roxanne, Lucy and Dominique are still standing where we have left them. Their eyes are filled with concern as we approach. Quickly it turns to confusion as they see me laughing at Teddy. The idiot has just told me the corniest pick-up line there is. But apparently Vicky found it somewhat charming when he used it on her.

"You okay?" Dom asks me, pulling me into her arms. The other two girls follow suit, embracing me in their arms.

"Yeah." I smile and look over to Teddy. His lips pull into his own smile before he walks off.

The rest of the class ends faster than we have anticipated. The girls put the brooms away before we gather around Teddy again. We sit while he kneels, his shorts riding just the tiniest bit, showing just how muscular he really is. Victoire is a bloody lucky wife!

"We've done it ladies. We have ended our first lesson." He starts to clap, all the girls following. "Before I send you all to lunch, I want to give you a bit of homework." The girls groan. Roxanne and I boo, laughing at his smile. "I know. I know. That's not cool at all. BUT I want you to think and come up with possible ideas of what you girls want to do this year. The Ministry of Magical Education has given me a short list of what they want me to do with you but I kind of think them to be boring." His face pulls into a grimace, most girls giggling or laughing.

"I'll make sure to leave the list on the corkboard in front of the changing rooms." He begins to stand, most of us girls following his lead. We get read to depart when he stops us. "One more thing before you girls go. Whenever you think you have reached your limits, don't be afraid to tell me. I am positive that we can come to a mutual agreement. I may be your professor but I am also your friend. I won't bite when you ask me something – okay maybe a little!" His face breaks into a boyish grin as most girls begin to swoon. He looks at me after I break into laughter, remembering his stupid pick-up line and winks.

We walk towards the changing room when we hear one of our class mates gasp in shock, followed by a high pitched squeal. Alarmed, the girls and I turn around.

"Is that James Potter and his friends shirtless?"

"And I don't have my camera with me!" The girl's friend whines from beside her.

"Imagine them with even less clothes on, Tess." The first girl says. "Wouldn't that be a dream?"

"Look how sweaty they are." Tess exclaims, taking in their wetted physique. "Wouldn't you just want to run your hands and tongue all over them?"

"Is that bitch for real?" Dominique asks, taking a sip from her water. Our faces pull into grimaces as we think about it.

We listen to the girls daydreaming about the boys a little longer before Dom takes her water bottle and drenches the two with its content.

"Here." She shakes the bottle over their heads. "You bitches sounded thirsty!" Laughing, we walk away to get changed.

* * *

"Is it true?" I am asked at lunch.

"Is what true, Ves?" my brother settles between me and Dominique, rudely pushing us apart.

"Is it true what everyone is saying about you?"

This time he catches my attention. I lower my spoon to look at my bother. I look over his dark hair to the grey eyes that we both share. Our skin is of the same bronze color, due to our mixed heritage. But that is where our similarities end. His hair is disheveled, as is the rest of his attire.

"Look at you!" I exclaim "Who dressed you this morning, Ves?" I wince, trying to run my hair through his hair. He slaps my hand away not wanting anyone to see his big sister taking care of him – or how he calls it 'babying me'. "You look like a mess."

"Just tell me, already Enna!"

"It depends!" I become louder, unnerved with the way he is acting towards me. "What is everyone talking about? Do enlighten me, little brother."

Vesper takes a deep breath before he continues.

"How can you not have heard of it? They say you have jinxed their cousin." He motions to the girls. I nod my head and let him continue. "And they say you've done it because you fancy him. Apparently you've been in love with him for some time now and after catching him with another girl you've just lost it."

I don't know what came over me but as soon as the words leave his mouth I am left to laugh at him. My laughter is loud, high pitched and makes everyone turn their heads towards me. My friends join me as we stare at Vesper's confused eyes.

"So it isn't true."

"Of course it's not!" I calm down and narrow my eyes at him. "Who came up with this messed up idea?"

"I don't know." He shrugs. "I have heard from it in Arithmancy."

"It's not true, Ves." I assure him. "I don't fancy that bastard and I am definitely not jealous of him exchanging saliva with some of these sluts here."

My brother nods his head before he leaves to sit at his own table again. The green color of his tie doesn't stick out anymore, as he is engrossed in a conversation with his friends. Occasionally, I see them sparing a few glances in my direction.

"Can you imagine?" I ask. "Potter and I. As if. I would rather die than touch my lips to his, let alone let him hold me with those hands. Who the hell knows where the hell they have been before! Let alone, if he washes them after his dirty work is done." I shudder at the image, wanting to forget it as soon as I can.

"I don't think that will happen, any time soon." Lucy says, taking a bite of her meal. "Not with you and Joshua happening right now, anyways."

I roll my eyes, not wanting to talk about Joshua.

"Spare me from the mention of his name."

"Why, what happened?" Dominique asks, licking one of her fingers. "Everything seemed fine with you guys."

"That was until he left me in the dark hallway."

This time they drop their cutlery to give me their full attention. Their eyes widen as their brows furrow, not understanding.

"Do tell!"

"It's nothing really." I try to avoid the subject. "We just got into a disagreement that he isn't even aware of."

"How can he not know?" Roxanne asks. "That boy must be more idiotic than I thought him to be."

"Maybe because I was pretending that everything was okay." I shrug not looking them in the eyes. "Look, after everything that happened yesterday, I just couldn't take it. I wrote to him, late in the night asking him to meet me in front of Classroom 27. He came, thinking that I wanted something sexual."

"Wanker." Dominique holds her hands up in mock surrender, eyes wide as we stare at her. "What? We all thought of it!"

"Anyway," I change the subject. "I began to cry in front of him – a boy I have barely known a week. But he took me in his arms and comforted me. I really needed that and for a moment everything seemed to be fine. That is until I told him about what Umbridge has done. At the mention that I wouldn't be able to attend our date to Hogsmeade he paled. He offered me to stay here with me but I didn't want that. I told him to go to which he was excited about. He told me I am the best and kissed me before he went off. I stayed in the dark for a long time crying, barely making it to my bed. If it hadn't been for the portraits guiding me, I don't know where I would have ended."

"What an idiot." They agree. "Everyone with common sense would have stayed without having to ask."

"Yeah and we have detention together, later on this day." I state. "But the problem is, I am kind of ignoring him."

"What does 'kind of' mean?"

"Well, I am ignoring him. He has tried to communicate with me several times this day but I have just walked past him or didn't pay him any attention at all."

"Good. He should know that he has done something wrong. Let that fool suffer!"

"I don't know what to do with him, to be honest." I lay my head into my hands, trying to hide my face. "I barely know the boy and yet he is driving me crazy."

"Either you aren't meant to be together, if he is driving you crazy." Lucy starts. "Or you are simply, already in love with him."

"Don't be ridiculous." Dom's harsh voice cuts in. "Nobody falls in love that quickly. It's not that simple."

"What about love at first sight? Did you ever think of that?"

Dominique turns her head to avoid our eyes. "I don't believe in love at first sight – at least not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Love at first sight is just some bull shit that some obviously messed up people came up with. It just doesn't exist to me."

* * *

Later that day, when all of our classes are finished, we find ourselves filling the Gryffindor common room. Most of the people are silently doing their homework or talking to their friends. We on the other hand, sit on the sofas enjoying each other's company as we talk about nonsense.

We are interrupted as Potter and the rest of his group walk in. The silence is disturbed and I find myself rolling my eyes. They stop what they are doing when they see us on the sofas.

"Don't you think you're in the wrong common room, Nightingale?"

"Very original, Potter."

"I shouldn't be surprised to see you here. After all, you are madly in love with me and jealous of the other girls that I am with." He smirks. "Because you know, that is why you snapped."

"You can't be serious. You are deluding yourself, if you think these rumors to be true." I make a gagging noise. "I would rather kill myself than be your girlfriend."

"People say something else."

"Well, take it from me idiot because unlike them, I am telling the truth."

"You know you love me, Nightingale."

I scoff, the disgust evident in my voice. "Don't get your hopes up, Potter."

Before I can react, Potter walks over to the sofa and suits himself next to me, before pulling me into his arms and squeezing me like a stuffed animal. I struggle against him, wanting to break free from his grip, yet I cannot manage to do so. The bastard is just too strong.

"Potter, let me the fuck go." I hiss.

"Oh fucking." He chuckles. "I am sure that is not the only thing you want to do to me." His voice drops a few octaves, becoming huskier as he whispers into my ear. His and even my friends begin to laugh as I shriek in horror. What is this boy on?

"I don't know what you're on." I accuse him. "But you are having some serious delusions. You can't be serious."

"But that's who I am, babe." I wince at the term of endearment. I whine even further when I feel his cheek press against mine, the short stubbles on his face leaving behind what will appear to be a rash to others. "Sirius is my second name."

Flustered and somewhat flushed I wiggle on his lap again. "Potter, I swear to god, if you don't let me go- POTTER! OH MY GOD!"

"Yeah that's what you will be screaming all night long."

Having enough of his games, I elbow him in the stomach, causing his grip to loosen on me. With a swift motion I turn around, straddling him in the process. My hand reaches for his hair, pulling his head back, his neck stretching.

"Potter." I hiss his name, my voice laced with venom and pure hatred. I move my knees so one is currently at his crotch, applying soft pressure to warn him off. "If you ever dare to touch me like that again, without my permission, I swear I will hunt you down and make sure that you won't be able to use your hands ever again.''

My grip on his hair tightens. He swallows, his Adam's apple moving in the process. My other hand reaches to curl around his neck. I tighten my grip, not suffocating him, yet applying enough pressure so my nails can dig into his sharp jawline.

"What you are doing is called sexual harassment. If I open my mouth to our Headmistress or even to your mother, I could have you expelled from school. Do you want that Potter?" I don't give him time to answer. My nails leave imprints as I tighten my grip on his jaw and the pull on his hair. "If you ever touch me like that again, you will regret it. I promise you that." My face moves closer to his, my lips almost touching his. "Do you understand?"

A ragged groan leaves his lips, his eyes closing and his head following the pull of my hand.

"Yes." The groan is short lived as I press my knee further, now feeling the arousal. My eyes narrow.

"You disgust me." My tongue sharp, I throw his head back, moving away from him. Not leaving anyone, who has turned to see what the screaming is about, room to say something, i turn around. With my head and chin held high I walk out of the common room, the silence still shadowing the room.

* * *

Even on my way to detention, I can feel anger dripping off of me. People who cross my path scatter away after I send them hateful glares. No one dared to mess with me. Walking into Filch's small office, I dread to see the man. I don't know, if I am able to take his nonsense. Not after what happened in the Gryffindor common room.

"Finally, you have arrived as well, child." The old man complains. "A minute longer and I would have had to report you to Headmistress Umbridge."

"I'm here, am I not?" My eyes narrow at his hunched form. His worn clothes – or rags for that matter – are too big for his small form, swallowing him. Next to him I see Mrs. Norris sitting on a table. On the other side, I see Joshua, his eyes showing confusion as he takes me in. I roll my eyes at him and his eyes narrow.

"The Headmistress has ordered for you two to polish the trophies in the Trophy Room. After one hour you may leave."

In silence we follow Filch to the Trophy Room. Our feet scrape against the cold stone floor – it is the only thing we hear in the hallways. We walk into the Great Hall, a few of the pupils are sitting at the four tables. Some of them look at us, others mind their own business. Following down the steps, we wait until Filch unlocks the door. Millions of trophies cover the corners and walls of the room, when the door opens.

"One hour, then you may retire to you dorms." Filch says as he begins to ascend the stairs. "I'll be in my office if you need something."

We hum, both not wanting to be here.

The door closes and Joshua walks up to me, his arms encircling my waist. Shocked and still mad I push at the boy's chest, wanting him to step away from me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Joshua stumbled at my push.

"What-" he laughs, his face showing confusion once again. "Don't tell me you really want to polish these dirty pieces of bronze."

"I am not saying anything." I turn to look around. The small light bulb only gives a small amount of light. "But I will not have fun with you because I am in enough deep shit as it already is!"

"What's gotten into you, today?" He asks. "You seem different."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You cannot really ignore me."

Watch me. I walk towards the two buckets in the room, picking one up and going to my side. After wringing the water from the cloth I begin to first clean the glass windows. It takes me some time but eventually, I finish the work. Next, I begin with polishing. The room is silent; the only sound echoing from wall to wall is the squeaking of metal. I mind my own business, trying to ignore Joshua's constant complaining and groaning. But it is becoming hard, since the idiot does not seem to want to stop.

"You can't ignore me forever, you know that right?"

I don't reply.

"Vienna." He calls my name. "You have to talk to me!" When I don't answer again, I hear his feet getting closer before his hand wraps around my arm. He turns me around so I face him.

"What's wrong with you?" He questions. "Don't tell it's these dumb rumors that have you acting this way." When I don't answer, he laughs. "You can't be serious. If you are affected by them, then you must be more stupid than I thought you to be."

"What?" His eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I turn to walk from his grasp. "Let us talk about it."

I feel my blood boil as I look at his shaved face. It may have been handsome a few nights ago and I might have been attracted to it but today I don't want to see it.

"You can't be fucking serious. Don't you fucking get it, Harries?" My voice is loud, my cheeks most probably reddened by my anger. "I don't fucking want to talk about it! My day has been fucked up as it is – making me wish that I didn't even bother with waking up today. I have a shit ton of homework and stress I have to deal with. Fucking Umbridge has given me detention till I'm fucking eighty because I went behind her back and disobeyed the fucking rules. My anxiety levels are sky-rocketing by the simple thought of touching or flying a fucking broom. And to top it all off, I have Potter on my back, not leaving me alone." The boy steps forward, trying to pull me into his arms. "NO! Step the fuck away from me! I don't want you to fucking touch me today. I can't deal with this right now!"

I walk past Joshua, anger still leaking from me. My breathing is heavy, ragged as I make my way towards the door. As I ascend the stairs myself I hear Harries call after me.

"We still have fifteen minutes! You can't leave yet!"

"Watch me."

With angered steps, I barely hear the sound of glass breaking. Turning, I leave Joshua like he left me yesterday; confused and in complete darkness.


	10. In Memory Of Sleepovers

"So, since we have a lovely weekend ahead of us," Dom starts while taking a seat next to me, at the Ravenclaw table. "We should have a sleepover." She suggests. "Are you guys in?"

"You know, I wouldn't miss our sleepovers for anything." I start just to be interrupted by Dominique.

"Why is it that whenever you open your mouth to say something, I get the feeling that a big, fat 'but' is going to follow?" She questions.

I show her the finger, flipping my hair, which I had pulled into a braid this morning, over my shoulder. "But," I put additional emphasize on the word. "I have a lot of homework to do before I can get to do anything else. And even after I have finished them, I still have to go to detention, you know."

"The one time you get close to someone remotely hot, you get yourself into trouble for it." Lucy states, grabbing a piece of toasted bread as she sits down. "What are we talking about?" She asks, taking a bite.

"Sleepover, today." Roxanne says short and precise.

"But?" Lucy asks.

"BUT, our lovely Nightingale has homework to do and detention with Harries, today!" She throws her arms into the air, somehow wanting to prove her point. "Why did you have to get involved with him? I know he is hot and all that but I doubt he is that good in bed – oh I forgot! Even though you two were running around naked in the castle, you didn't get to conjoining."

I grimace, throwing one of my grapes at her face. She winces when it hits her square in the face.

"We weren't naked," I defend myself. "And I would not have done anything with him." My eyes narrow.

So do hers. "Of course, you wouldn't have." She looks around the table and then to the Slytherins. "Where is your Prince Charming, by the way? I haven't seen you guys together, for a while."

"And I don't see any marks on your neck – or are you bitch hiding them somewhere else?" Roxanne's eyes shine with excitement as she imagines the marks he could have left on my body. "I would not have expected you to be that kinky." She winks.

The other girls giggle.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Rox." I turn to her. "Nothing happened, at detention. I didn't even want to look at him, for that matter."

"Hmm." Dom hums. "I would have thought you to have some wild, animalistic sex with him, after that little episode you had with James, yesterday night."

I scoff. "I hope that bastard learnt something, yesterday. I would hate to repeat our little encounter."

"He sure enjoyed it." Lucy says, her eyes wide. My eyes narrow.

"So what happened, yesterday?" Roxanne asks, sitting on the edge of the bank. What is wrong her, today? "With Harries, I mean. We all know what happened with James."

"What's with the sudden interest in my love life, Roxy?" I ask and she blushes, turning to hide her face behind the massive curls.

"Well, I would have thought that since last time," She pauses to clear her throat. "That maybe you would have another amazing story in your repertoire."

"Girl you sound thirsty." Dominique says. "When was the last time you were with a guy?"

"That is none of your concern."

"But my love life is?"

Roxanne mumbles something under her breath, before taking another bite from her breakfast. Her reddened cheeks blush further as a drop of jelly runs down her chin and onto her plate. We laugh but I cannot help to wonder why she is acting this way.

"If you want to know." I give in, causing her to face me, her eyes bright like a child on Christmas. "We got into another fight – sort of?" I question, not sure, if it could be considered a fight, since I had been the only one screaming and then walked out on him.

"What happened?" She questions.

"After that encounter with Potter, I had been a little late for detention. Filch threatened that he would have told on me to Dumbridge, if I had taken longer than I already had. We had to polish the trophies, which I didn't really look forward to, at all. So Filch gave us our work and then left, claiming that he would be back in an hour. Once he was gone though, Harries decided that he wanted to play with me – "

"So something naughty did happen between the two of you!" Roxanne and Dominique exclaim. "I knew I liked your love life, for a reason."

"No." I repeat. "Nothing happened, I told you that. And if you hadn't interrupted me, you would have known by now that I pushed him off me."

"What a prude." They scoff.

"I would rather be prudish than thirsty – let me correct that; dehydrated! But we got into a little fight because he called me stupid, if I were to believe the rumours they are spreading about me. I screamed a bit, the light bulb exploded and walked out on him." I finish.

"You sure have drama in your life."

"I know!" I lay my head on the table. "And it just doesn't seem to want to end, any time soon. I still have a good three weeks of detention, I can't accompany you guys to Hogsmeade and Dumbridge has taken about 200 points from my house, already. And I don't want to think about how my mom will react when she receives that letter, in which that hag tells her about my nightly escapades, as she so kindly put it." My eyes widen, fearing what my mom would do.

I take a deep breath, looking at the piece of bread I had picked up just to throw it on my plate again. All this stress isn't good for someone my age. I should not have even gotten into trouble for having a love life or for defending myself because some insolent boy decides to mess with me, in the first place. But I guess I did provoke the woman.

"Let us please forget your sorry excuse of a love life, for a second, and focus on the more important matters at hand." Dominique says, biting into her breakfast. "The sleepover; I don't want to do it without you. I get that you have detention. We cannot really ignore that, since I wouldn't put it past that bitch to expel you when you don't show up. And right now, in your state of mind, we don't really want that, do we? So we will just start a little later, no problem. It will give us more time to prepare everything." I would not have thought Dominique Gabrielle Weasley to be this considering.

"As for your homework, you better have it finished before going to detention or you will do the rest of that shit tomorrow. I won't have you cancelling because of some minor issues, are we clear?" Her gaze is stern.

"Yes, mother." I smile, teeth showing. "Do you want me to do something else for you, as well mother? You have been stressing about your little plan for so much. Let me help you – is your breakfast okay? Do I have to go and beat someone up?" I mock her, petting her blond hair.

She lays her head on my shoulder, eyes closing and a sigh leaving her lips. "I know. I am a hard working mother of three. There is just so much I can do before I suffer under the pressure. Organizing parties, dress you properly, since you can't seem to do it yourself. If I don't stop worrying so much, I will be covered in wrinkles before my twentieth birthday." She throws her head back, a manicured hand on her forehead. We laugh at the blonde, amused with her little show.

"You need help." We say.

"I know. I can't deal with you, on my own."

"I meant professional."

"There are only a handful of people I will let near my body." We all nod.

"Right." Lucy says. "Because there's probably only a handful of people that actually want to touch you!"

"And you probably only have your hand to touch you!"

"That's not true." I say, the teasing clear in my voice. "She has Adam." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Yeah." Roxanne's voice holds displeasure. I turn to look at her, confusion written on my face but she turns her head, avoiding our glances.

"You still haven't told us how he is." Dom wiggles her brows.

"We don't talk about him. If he really took advantage of me, Freddie and James will kill him."

"We could have confronted him. But you don't want to."

"I am kind of, ignoring him, as of lately."

Dom rolls her eyes and we forget the subject. We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence, the occasional question of passing some stuff, being the only sound shared between us.

"I better get going then." I start to stand up, collecting my stuff, after we finish. "I have a ton of work to do, and someone is going to die if I don't have it finished by tonight." I wink at Dom.

"We'll stop by, at some point okay?" I nod before throwing my bag over my shoulder and walking towards the library.

* * *

I have been seated in a silent corner for the past three hours now, most of my work done. And yet there doesn't seem to be an end to it. I shuffle through several books, trying to get the answer to my questions.

"Is that you, Nightingale?" Interrupting my hurried work, I look up to see Roxanne's brother sitting down on the opposite site of the table.

Displacing the quill from my lips, I look at the tall boy, who is staring back at me. His lips pull into a soft smile when he sees what I am working on. His hands reach forward and snatch the piece of parchment from in front of me.

"Potions, I see." He states, humming as his eyes skim over the parchment. "Mind helping me with my work?"

"Excuse me?" I ask, only now finding my voice. "Why would I help you?"

"Well, you are friends with my sister – and some other girls of my large family. Also, I don't understand the stuff that Professor Penicole has been going on about, since we have started. And now she wants us to write that essay about it."

"There has to be another reason why you want my help. You could ask another of your many cousins for help, just as easily." I state, waving the feather around. "And since when are you in my potions class?" I ask, my eyes wide.

"I sit in the very back, Nightingale." He says, leaning back on his chair, one muscular arm draped over the one beside him. His brown eyes look into my grey ones. "You wouldn't have noticed me, anyways. Once you really get into your work, there is no one that can stop you."

I sit in silence, processing the information that I have been given. This is Fred Weasley II we are talking to. I doubt that he has pure intentions with wanting to learn something about potions.

"Then why don't you ask Professor Penicole, if she has someone to tutor you?" I raise my arms widening my eyes. "I'm sure she would like, you asking her for help."

"Oh that she would!" He suddenly exclaims, his voice rising in volume. Mrs. Livauxlium, our librarian turns in our direction, hushing and staring us down in the process. "I don't know what it is but that woman seems to hate me. You didn't have potions with me back then, but she is out to get me." His voice may have lowered but I can still hear the passion in his voice, with which he describes Professor Penicole's hatred for him.

"But you are right." He finally admits. "My parents want me to get good grades this year. So I am kind of obliged to look for help." He scratches the back of his neck, the other hand still draped across the chair next to him. "Plus, I want to see that woman's face when she sees that failing her class isn't the only thing I am capable of."

My eyes squint at his form, contemplating whether I should help him or not. My inner instincts tell me to run for the hills, yet another small part of me, beckons me to be nice and show some kindness to the boy across from me.

"Look," he starts, sitting up, his hands hidden under the table. "If this is about what happened in front of the girl's bathroom, I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to shout like that or cause a scene."

My eyes narrow further. I didn't even know my eyes are capable of doing that.

"It's not because of that." My lips are tight, the words leaving my mouth cold. I do want to forget about that incident, yet many speak of it, as if it is the only interesting subject in the world. "I just don't see what I will get from tutoring you."

"Looks if it is money that you want – "

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't want your money." I say louder than intended to. Mrs. Livauxlium looks at us again, the glare on her face cold.

"So you will help me then?" His warm eyes look pleading, as he waits for my answer. "Pretty please? My parents will kill me, if I fuck this year up." Humans shouldn't be able to make their eyes look that innocent. Instead of looking at Fred Weasley II, I believe to find myself at a puppy which I had accidentally screamed at, and which is now asking for my forgiveness. I curse under my breath – dark eyes are just a weakness of mine.

"I'll do it, on one condition." I tell him, causing a large, white smile to grace his lips.

"Anything!"

"I have a lot on my platter, right now." I inform him. "I have little time between detention, doing my homework and other stuff – even less, now that I have agreed to help you out. In that little time I have, I want to hang out with my friends and enjoy it with them. Tell Potter that I can't deal with his childish act, at this moment, and I will help you as best as I can."

He looks hesitant at first, contemplating whether he should agree on my condition or not. I tilt my head to the side, the dark locks of long hair falling over my shoulder.

"Okay." He sounds hesitant. "I will try, but I cannot promise you that he will listen to me. There's only so much I can achieve with that boy. If he has his mind set on something, he will stop at nothing to get it."

I hum, not caring for Potter at all. All I want is for him to leave me alone. His constant teasing and arguing with me, is robbing me of my last nerve. There is only so much I can take before I crumble from all of it. I nod my head at Roxanne's brother, somewhat satisfied with his answer – I really am happy with him wanting to try. If he succeeds in doing so, I will have one less problem on my shoulder.

"Seeing as we are, apparently, in one class for our last year, let us start with this." I take my homework from his hands and hold it up. "Did you start on this?" His cheeks redden a little, indicating that he had not. "Do you at least know where to start with it?" His blush increases and he shrugs. I nod my head.

With a heavy sigh, I push my chair back to stand up. Straightening out my skirt, I take some of the things I need and begin to walk over to his side. I roll my eyes as he gives me a confused look – one that resembles Roxanne's a lot.

"I don't bite, Weasley." I tease, reopening the book I had used to collect a bit information for the potion.

"And what if I want you to bite?" I can feel him scoot closer, his arm placing itself on the back of the chair again. His smile is crooked as he leans over.

"Concentrate, Weasley." My voice is sharp, not letting any room for argumentation.

Freddie sits straight, eyes wide as I set on the correct page. "Yes ma'am."

"Nimius Phovos." I say the name of the potion. "What can you tell me about the potion?"

Freddie looks lost, as I question him. He seems to be a harder case than I had initially thought. Seeing as he still doesn't answer me, after a minute, I push the book in front of him. I take a piece of parchment, which I haven't already written on, and my quill to give him that also.

"Read the page, make notes of everything that seems important to you and then present it to me." He takes the object from my hands.

Reaching for my bag, I grab another feather before starting my own work again. I don't begin before I see that Freddie is writing something down. When he finally does, I look at the parchment in front of me and start. My hand glides over the soft fabric, leaving behind my signature in dark ink. Single letters I conjoin, turning them into words, which on the other hand turn into phrases. It doesn't take me long before my essay is finished, and I go over it to see if have added everything that I wanted.

"I think I'm finished." I hear from beside me. His voice is soft, unsure whether he did his work correctly or not. Nodding, I motion him to wait for a second; wanting to add a sentence I had forgotten. Once it's done, I turn to look at him.

"Okay." I say, giving him my full attention. "Present."

He looks unsure, causing me to sigh. "You know, I won't punish or laugh at you if you get something wrong. I am just here to help you – to improve what you already know." My voice is soft and I find myself reaching out to caress his arm. Once I notice what I am doing, I remove it and smile at him again. His lips break into a smile and he begins to clear his throat.

"_Nimius Phovos_." He begins; so far so good. "_Nimius_ is latin meaning '_too much_' and the greek word '_fovos_' stands for '_fear_'. The potion, which is also known as the 'Fear Serum', is one of the most dangerous there is. Given in small rations, the victims suffer under light hallucinations. Their fears start to become real and the victims can't seem to get away from those. If more than five drops enter the system of someone's body, the potion will cause even stronger hallucination, anxiety or even panic attacks. The fear serum is so potent that the victims aren't able to tell whether their hallucinations are made up or real. Many die because of this potion, be it because they don't want to suffer or because of a heart attack." He stops to look at me. I smile to encourage him.

"Nimius Phovos is brewed with following ingredients." He looks at me again. "Three leaves of Digitalis Purpurea, a handful of crushed bat wings, the teeth of one Dionaea Muscipula, a venom of the witch's or wizard's choice and most importantly, a Thestral's tear."

"Good." I agree when he looks at me again, the smile on my face not fading.

"To brew this potion you will follow these instructions. First add water to you cauldron before placing it on the flame; let the water boil for a little. Once it begins to bubble add the crushed wings, stirring the potion three times counter-clockwise. Let those cook for half an hour. After that time, the wings should have dissolved in the water, turning it a dark shade. Increase the flame until reaching the given temperature, at 90°C. At this point you will add the teeth and the venom of your choice. Regarding which venom you take, the potion will vary in shade, yet it should become a pleasant hue of blue. Stir the potion for two minutes; clockwise, this time. Next, we need the three leaves of Digitalis Purpurea, and the Thestral tear. Once the leaves touch the potion, it will turn a shade of vibrant pink. You must be careful though. Because of its poison, the flower will make the potion boil, even further than it already is. Immediately turn off the heat and add the tear. Once that is done, wave your wand three times. The potion should be calm, pink smoke emitting from it."

"Very good." I clap lightly, as he finishes. "It is already good but I would add a few things. Just for a little more information, I would describe, where you can find each ingredient, and maybe a short description of what they look like. Digitalis Purpurea, or Fairy Bells are pink flowers which look like tiny hats. They are the reason why the potion will turn a vibrant pink colour." I see him scribbling more notes down. "Dionaea Muscipula is also called the Venus Flytrap, which is commonly known for its trait of eating flies and other insects."

"Really?" Freddie asks, interrupting me. "That is so cool."

"Yeah." I say, not really amazed by it. "We have some in the Herbology sector if you wanted to see them. Maybe we could have a small digression and I could show them to you, some other time." I joke.

"That would be great."

Quite surprised with his enthusiasm, I continue.

"Snake venom is the best or most common, many witches and wizards will use. Spider venom or any other kind is just as good. It will only give the potion a different shade of blue – but you already mentioned that. Thestral tears are the most important ingredient here; the only problem is that those tears are very hard to get. The venom and the Fairy Bells will give the potion its ability to scare people but the tears give the deathly touch to it. That is why smoke emits from the liquid. The smoke itself will appear alluring, smelling of something sweet. It is not known, but a few victims described it as something they have never smelled before – something that kept calling to them." I rub my head.

"The process of brewing it, you have described perfectly. Oh I know." I exclaim, causing him to look at me. "Nimius Phovos is also known as 'Johannes' Gift' because it was the German wizard Johannes Gottfried, who has accidentally, brewed this potion as a medication for his ill wife. Unfortunately, he did not know that it would kill her. Once she died he blamed himself, drinking the potion himself, reviving his wife's death again, and again, and again. He committed suicide after he wrote its effects down."

I stop to think, if I have anything else that I want to add. Shaking my head I smile at him. "That should be it."

"You truly are a Ravenclaw." He says, making me look at him, a doubtful expression on my face. "You're like really smart."

I shake my head but thank him anyway. Who would have thought that Freddie was to make me compliments? Looking at the clock on the wall, I shriek. Mrs. Livauxlium sends me a stern glare before hushing me. Too focused on Freddie and my homework, I have completely forgotten the time. Filch will kill me if I am late again.

"I'm sorry but I have to hurry." I tell him, gathering my belongings. "Filch will have my head if I come late again."

Freddie nods and points to his work. "I'll just continue this then." He smiles.

After gathering my stuff, I am ready to head out, when I feel Freddie wrapping his hand around me wrist, stopping me in my actions. Looking at him, I already see him staring back. Once again our eyes meet.

"Thanks for helping me, by the way. I really appreciate it." He smiles.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." I assure him, a smile gracing my own lips.

"Still." He says, not wanting to elaborate on the subject. "I know this may seem a little straight forward, but would you mind looking over it, before I hand it in?" Again he looks at me with his dark eyes.

"Sure." I say, looking at the time, again. "Look Freddie, I really need to go."

"Oh." He releases my wrist. "Right. Have fun." His smile is teasing, this time.

"You too, asshole." I tap the paper I have left for him and turn to walk out the door, hearing him laugh after me, causing Mrs. Livauxlium to hush him.

* * *

Detention ends faster than I had anticipated. Filch had already assigned Joshua to his work, so I did not get to see him the entire evening. Luckily for me, Filch had not mentioned my early absence, yesterday. It makes me wonder what Joshua told him.

Sweeping the bit of dirt into the trash can, I sigh and thank Merlin's beard that detention is finally over. Filch stands in front of the Great Hall, telling me that I am allowed to leave.

"There is someone waiting for you, outside." Nodding my head I leave behind the broom and trash can. After receiving my wand, I walk from the Great Hall.

"You look exhausted." Dominique claims, leaning against the stone wall.

"I just don't look like it," I start, rubbing my eyes. "I also feel like it. All I want to do is take a shower and sleep."

Her eyes widen. "You can't go to sleep!"

"I know Dom, sleepover and all that." I yawn. "Why are you here?"

"I told you, we would show up at some point, didn't I?" She asks.

"I guess." I say, sleepily scratching my head.

She laughs "Come on sleepy head. Let's go and get the stuff from the kitchen before we can go to your dorm and let you have a nice cold shower."

"Why a cold one?" I ask as she pulls me along.

"To freshen you up, of course." She beams at me.

We pass endless amounts of hallways, paintings and statures before we finally arrive in front of the kitchen's tapestry. Not wanting to argue with the blond beside me, I reach forward and tickle the giggling fruit with the tip of my wand. Just as anticipated the fruit begins to giggle before turning into a door knob. As we step inside the kitchen, we hear laughter from further within. Confused, I look at Dom.

"Someone's here."

"I know." She says, looking equally as confused. "I heard it, as well."

Cautiously, we walk further into the kitchen, the suspense building as we get closer to the voices. A few of the elves run around us, greeting us in the process. A few of them ask, if we needed something else, apart from the list that we had written them at breakfast. We decline knowing that a specific little elf would be more than willing to help me if needed.

Rounding the corner, we see who has made the noise. I should have realized that it was him by just listening to his voice. Yet I am not surprised, since I don't really pay attention to how he sounds. It's a constant nagging in my ear, which doesn't seem to want to leave me alone.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello, to you as well, dearest cousin." Dominique says as we come to face Potter and his friends. Upon seeing me, Freddie nods into my direction, a warm smile on his lips.

"Nightingale." He greets.

"Hi Freddie." I sit on one of the chairs, which are still available. Dom looks into my direction, a questioning look on her face, wondering why I am acting this civil around her cousins. Just because I hate Potter, it doesn't mean that I hate her entire family – but it doesn't mean that I like them, either.

"We were just going to grab something and then be on our way, James." She looks at the table in front of us. It is filled with pastries and sweets, several cups scattered around the wooden surface. "What are you guys doing here?" She looks at the group. Only now, as I look closer, I see that it's not only the boys in here, but also a few of the Gryffindor girls. Sasha-Marlene Wood and Amelie Thomas sit among them, or rather on top of them. Sasha-Marlene is seated on Potter's lap, his arms and hands encircling her slim waist.

"Having fun, as you can see." Sasha giggles as Potter tickles her sides.

Dom's and my face pull into grimaces. I don't know what it is but I can't stand Sasha. Maybe it is her obnoxious behaviour or her bitchy tone, but something aggravates me when I look at her.

"Yeah," Dom says, clearly disgusted by their acting. "Don't let us stop you." She turns to me. "Come on sleepy head, let's call for that obsessed elf and get going. We have a lot of plans for tonight."

"Tonight?" Freddie questions. "What's happening tonight?" His voice becomes excited.

"Nothing that you should be concerned about." Dom says, looking for Periwinkle. "Periwinkle!" She calls for the elf.

"Why not?" Potter whines.

"Because you don't have to know every little thing that happens in my life, James."

"They are having a sleepover, for god's sake." Sasha interrupts the bickering, rolling her eyes as she reaches forward for another piece of pumpkin pie, which she tries to feed Potter with. He politely reclines, causing the brunette to narrow her eyes at him. I want to laugh at her dumb expression, but refuse to let my guard down. "They have been taking about it, the entire day. You make it sound like it's something special. I don't see how, because it's just you three girls and a Ravenclaw in our dorm. By the way, Vienna," I hear something foul in her voice, almost as if she is mocking me. "Are you even allowed to spend the night at other houses, after having been given that long time of detention?" She smiles. Her smile is fake, I know it is.

"I don't know." I reply, honestly. "Why don't you tell me? I mean you should be pretty familiar with sleeping and waking up in different houses, seeing as that cheap make-up of yours is smudged in the mornings, almost every other day." Dom and the boys begin to laugh, while Sasha reddens.

"Why you bitch." Her eyes narrow, as she leans forward to smash her pumpkin pie into my face. Her hand is stopped midway, some invisible force keeping her from throwing her pie.

"No one is to hurt, Miss Vienna. Periwinkle will make sure of it." The little elf says, appearing in thin air. Today she is dressed in another little dress, a little bow places on her head. Blue eyes glare at Sasha, a small hand raised. "No one hurts Miss Vienna and her friends, when Periwinkle is around."

Sasha screams out, her other hand reaching out to cradle her wrist. Her eyes begin to water as she reaches for her wand on the table to hex the elf.

"Let go, or I swear I will hurt you!" She threatens, the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Periwinkle is not afraid of you, silly human." The elf states, fierceness laced in her small voice. "What kind of magic do you have to hold against Periwinkle? – None." She questions and answers before Sasha can react.

The hold on Sasha's wrist loosens and she begins to examine it before turning to face the elf, her glare filled with hatred.

"You little bitch. I am superior to you!" She screeches, charging at the elf. "You should respect me!" Her eyes widen. Without noticing I step in front of her, guarding the little creature from the vile girl. Her eyes widen even further when sees that I have, absently, drawn my wand and now am pointing it in her face.

"Come any closer and I will make you regret it." I threaten. "I bet Potter can sing a little song about what I am capable of. Act impulsively and I will hex you into the next generation. Act rationally and I will spare you. Choose wisely, Sasha."

Her glare loosens before it is strong again. She lowers her wand, going back to Potter, who then motions her to sit on another chair, rather than on his lap. She now glares at him, mumbling something under her breath that I cannot understand. In her angry state, she throws the pumpkin pie at Periwinkle's and my direction. Periwinkle gasps from around my knees, her tiny fingers encircling around my legs. Before I can realize what is happening, the little elf snaps her fingers and the pie is catapulted back in Sasha's face, who then decides to wail and run from the kitchen, profanities leaving her filthy mouth.

"I better go and check on her." Amelie states unexpectedly. I jump, having forgotten that she had also been here, this entire time. We watch in silence as her small form retreats after Sasha, the honey blond locks waving around her.

"Perrie!" I exclaims, shocked that the little elf would act on such instincts.

"Oh, Periwinkle knows." The elf says, hiding her face in my legs. "Periwinkle is not a good girl. Periwinkle must punish herself." She proceeds to look around the room, trying to find something with which she could hit herself. Her eyes widen once they set on a wooden spoon.

"Stop that Periwinkle." I state as I hold her back. "You did nothing wrong."

"Miss Vienna is not mad with Periwinkle?" The little creature looks up at me, her blue orbs wide and laced with innocence.

"No, Miss Vienna is not." I assure, stroking her head. "You stood up for me. I want to thank you for it."

Her eyes widen, so does her smile. "Periwinkle is a good elf?" she asks.

"A very good elf." I answer, smiling. "Now that we have overcome these little obstacles, why don't you bring us, for what we have asked you, this morning?"

The elf nods enthusiastically before disappearing into thin air. Only seconds later she appears on the exact same spot again, this time carrying a large basket, which is too heavy and too big for her small frame.

"Oh let me help you with that." We step forward to help her.

"NO!" She screams. "Periwinkle has everything under control." Walking up to the table, she throws the basket into air, just to have it land on the table. Next thing, she tries to sit on the high bar chair, in front of her. She struggles, yet doesn't want us to help when we ask her. She kicks the chair, after several failed tries, muttering under her breath.

Walking over, I bend down to take her into my arms before placing the elf in my lap. She immediately jumps up to stand on the table. "Periwinkle has gotten everything for Miss Vienna and her friends."

From beside me, Dominique begins to go through the basket. She nods. "She has gotten everything. And even some things we didn't even ask for." She rummages further, digging out a bottle with pink liquid. Dom opens the bottle, then smelling its content before giving a surprised yet satisfied hum.

"What is this Periwinkle?" She asks the house elf.

The elf blushes, hiding her face while looking down. "It is Periwinkle's favourite kind of alcoholic beverage, which she brews when she is depressed. Periwinkle has heard that Miss Vienna has gotten into trouble lately because of Joshua Harries. Periwinkle doesn't like when Miss Vienna is in trouble. Periwinkle doesn't like Joshua Harries because he gets Miss Vienna into trouble. Periwinkle has thought that maybe Miss Vienna and her friends would enjoy a little distraction." Her pointed ears flatten further than they already are.

"It smells amazing, Periwinkle." Dom assures her. The elf smiles but she frowns when she sees Potter taking the bottle into his hands, trying to take a whiff himself. Before he gets the chance to open it, Periwinkle takes the bottle into her hands, struggling against his grip. When his eyes widen and his fingers release the bottle, Periwinkle falls backwards onto the table. Barely a second passes before she shakes her head, standing up to give me the bottle.

"This is not for you." She glares at Potter. "You are not Miss Vienna's friend." She accuses. "No distraction for you."

Potter lifts his hands in surrender, his eyes wide. "I get it." He says. "No alcohol for me."

"By what they are telling, you have had already enough Mister James Potter." Her eyes narrow and Potter blushes.

"Thank you for everything, Perrie. " I say, taking the basket and placing it in the crook of my elbow. "We really appreciate it." Dom comes to stand beside me, tickling the elf on her head. Periwinkle smiles at us before we are on our way.

* * *

"She really did an amazing job." Dom says, as she starts to look at the basket again. "And don't get me started on her booze. Just the mere sniffing got me dizzy. I didn't even know that elves are into drinking and getting wasted."

"Neither did I but apparently they like it just as much as some of us humans do." I tell her searching for my clothes.

The door to our room opens and Isabelle walks into the room, Hayden Christian following behind her. They are deeply focused on their conversation, not realizing that Dominique and I are in the room, as well. We stare at each other for a moment before their laughter dies.

"Oh," Isabelle claims, when she sees me, rummaging through my clothes. "I didn't think you were going to be here this early, Vienna."

"What are you talking about?" I question, looking at the alarm on her bed side table. "It's almost ten o'clock in the night. It is everything but early."

"I just thought –" She stops to scratch the back of her neck. "I would have this room for me alone, this night."

My eyes furrow, questioning why she would want to have the room for her alone. But then I look behind her to see that Hayden is still standing in this very room with her. My eyes widen as I understand.

"Oh." I nod, dropping the clothes on the bed.

"Yeah." She says, her feet shuffling.

"Okay." I smile. "I was about to take a shower but I guess I'll be going sooner than expected. Dom why don't you go ahead and pack my clothes, while I get my toiletries? This way we will be out of here faster."

I don't wait until she answers. Walking into my bathroom with hurried steps, I try to hide the gobsmacked expression on my face. From inside the bathroom I can hear Dom walking around, looking for something that I could wear. I guess I would have to shower at their room. After collecting my stuff, I begin to walk back into the bedroom to see that Dominique is just finishing with collecting my clothes.

"I am ready to go." I say.

Hayden has seated himself on Isabelle's bed, his shoes off and his blue tie loosened. This boy seems to be very eager to have us out of my own bedroom.

I smile at Isabelle walks us out. We stop in front of the door when she speaks up. "I know this is so embarrassing," Don't tell me. "But thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem." My smile feels forced. "I would have invited you to come and join our sleepover but seeing as you have better things to do." I look behind her shoulder to see that Hayden has already started undressing. My eyes widen a little and I try not to look at him. I hear Dom's sharp intake of breath from beside me. Apparently, she has seen him as well.

"You lucky bitch." I hear her mumble to Isabelle, who is lightly blushing. "It seems you have much better things to do."

"Well we better be going, right Dominique?"

"Yes, Vienna." She answers, her eyes still fixed on Hayden's barely dressed body. "We should."

"Bye Hayden!" I call out to him.

"Have fun tonight, Vienna!" He shouts back, his voice suddenly deeper than it usually is.

"Oh I won't be having nearly as much as fun as you will have, my boy." I mumble, turning to look at Isabelle. "When I get back tomorrow, we will talk. You have to tell me about this!"

Isabelle groans but nods her head. "I know. Now go." She pushes me out the door and locks the door. I hear it click before we descend the stairs, into the common room.

"Who would have thought that Isabelle Waters has sex with none other but Hayden Christian – who apparently looks like a freaking Greek god under his uniform? Did you know he looks like that? Aren't they like friends or something?" Dominique questions.

"I really don't know, Dom. I am having my own questions, right now. Hayden Christian, can you believe it?"

"If she tells you how big he is, you will tell me. Do you understand?" Her voice is urgent; her eyes wide open as she demands.

"That is, if she tells me."

"You will do anything to get that one information from her."

We walk from the common room, the portrait closing behind us as we walk down the stair. The walk from my common room to hers takes us merely five minutes. Luckily none of the prefects or our beloved Head girl has seen us, or we would have been in trouble.

"Password." The Fat Lady demands as we stand in front of her portrait. Her black hair is pulled into a fancy up do whereas the pink dress reveals too much of her skin, for my liking.

"Bravery defeats everything."

I look at the two of them, not sure whether she is joking with me or not. The Fat Lady nods, the portrait swinging open to reveal what is hiding behind it.

"Bravery defeats everything?" I question while walking in. "Really? Who came up with that shit?"

"Don't ask, I don't even remember when we decided on that password. And quite frankly, I don't give two shits about it. As long as it lets me inside my room, I wouldn't care if it was 'Merlin's sagging - ' "

"Alright, I get it." I stop her. "There is no need for you to continue with whatever you wanted to say."

"You really are a prude, sometimes." She says. "But then there are times in which you are a total slut."

"And you are a full time slut."

"I know!" She sighs.

We walk through the common room, ascend the stairs to their room and enter it. Much like mine it has beds in here – not surprising. But they are arranged in the same circular shape as in my room. The only difference is the colour. Whereas we have blue and silver, the Gryffindor has everything in red and gold.

Roxanne and Lucy look in our direction when the door opens. They stand from their beds to gather on Dominique's. They look amazed as we set the basket down, wondering what Periwinkle has made us.

"What is all this?" Roxanne asks.

"Periwinkle has really gone far, this time. I thought she would only do a little bit but she came with this entire basket."

"We will have to try her liquor or whatever the hell that is!" Dom exclaims. "I have never smelled something so appealing." She grabs the bottle with the pink liquid and shows the girl.

"Why are there clothes, in here?" Lucy asks.

"I need to take a shower."

"Why don't you do that in your own room?" Lucy asks, causing me to give her a look. "You have plenty of room there."

"We have shared a shower before." I take the clothes and turn to walk into their bathroom. "And I will tell you why, in just a bit. Don't start eating or drinking without me."

The bathroom door closes after I start undressing myself. The clothes pile on my feet and I am left to stand naked in the middle of their bathroom. It is unlike I have imagined it to be. Dominique is quite messy, so I am surprised that everything in here has its order. I see every girl's tooth brush separated, just as their toiletries and other stuff. Just as I want to walk towards the shower, I see Sasha's things. Oh how I would like to do something to those, without her knowing. I decide against it.

The shower is short lived, when I hear someone knocking on the door. The warm stream of water stops and the cold air engulfs me. Quickly, I wrap a towel around my body so I can open the door.

"Finally." I hear Roxanne. "Hurry up and get dressed. I want to try some of the things that Periwinkle has given us."

"Okay." Quickly, I dry off my body before slipping on the clothes which Dom had picked out for me. It is simple sleepwear; short, crimson coloured boy shorts and a white camisole, which shows just the right amount of my stomach. I look at it, not knowing whether I like the revealing outfit or not.

"I, sometimes, question your sexuality, Dom." I say as I leave the bathroom. The girls turn to look at me as I wrap another towel around my wet hair.

"Why?"

"You always pick out the skimpiest clothes for me to wear." I point to the outfit. "Is there something you want to tell us, Weasley?" I tease, sitting down on the beds, which they have pushed together.

"You wish, Nightingale." She flips her hair. "And it's nothing I haven't already seen or touched before, anyways."

"Many times without my consent, but yeah."

"Don't act like you didn't like it."

I shake my head at the blond, laughing as I pull the basket towards my lap. I hear soft music playing in the background, Celestina Warbeck's soft voice filling the room. The spirited and vivid tune of jazz music fills my ears and I find myself singing along to the song.

"Let's see what we have here." I say. "We have her alcohol, which you are so fond of already, Dom." I put it aside on the bed. "Chocolate and several types of fruit; strawberries, bananas, apples and peaches. We have ice cream, crisps and dips. We have popcorn, cotton candy, butter beer and pastries; pumpkin juice and pumpkin pie."

"I really want to have a taste of that alcohol." Dom says, taking the bottle and pleading me with her eyes. "I can't handle it anymore."

I take the bottle from her. "What's so special about it?" I open the lid to take a sniff of the liquid. Immediately the pink liquid's scent hits me, sweetness and a light tartness burn in my nose. The drink smells of fruits, yet I cannot put my finger on it. It smells like nothing I have smelled before. It smells good, alluring as Dominique describes.

My eyes widen. "I know right! I really want to know how it tastes."

"Let me smell it, too!" Lucy takes the bottle from my hands. After she smells it herself her eyes widen, passing the bottle Roxy, who had quite the same face on her face after she takes a whiff.

"What is that?" She asks.

"We don't know!" Dom almost screams. "She only said that she brew it herself. Now give me that." She takes the bottle from Roxanne's hand before opening the lid again. The sweet scent fills my nose again. We watch as she lifts the container to her mouth; plump lips encircling the opening. The bottle tips and the liquid streams into her mouth.

"So, what does it taste like?" We question.

Her lips smack together, as the bottle leaves her mouth. Her tongue darts out to lick over them. Her eyes then widen and she goes for another swig.

"That good?" We laugh.

"I don't know how to describe it. You have to taste it for yourself." She swallows. "It's strong, that is for sure."

The bottle makes its round before I finally hold it between my fingers. It is still cool, some parts of the glass heated because of our touch. I lift the nozzle to my lips, tipping the bottle's content in my mouth. It is sweet, indeed. But just as the scent it leaves a bitter after taste, burning everything as it runs down my throat. I cough a little, a drop escaping from my mouth which I wipe away with my finger. I hand the bottle back to Dom, who goes for another round.

"She'll be the first one to be drunk." Lucy states.

"I don't want to have anything else anymore. Just this divine liquid and I will be happy all my life." She lays down, the bottle high in her hand.

We laugh at her, digging into the basket ourselves. We let Dominique have the entire bottle, since Periwinkle has spared another three to serve. My eyes narrow. I don't want the little thing to think that I am an alcoholic.

* * *

"So why couldn't you shower at your place?" Roxanne asks. We have decided to move and lay on the ground, the basket in front of us.

"Because Isabelle has company." I say, swallowing the piece of strawberry.

"Who does she have over?" The two cousins ask, eating their own things.

"Hayden Christian!" Dom screams, lifting her head clumsily. She has already drunk half of her bottle, clearly intoxicated from the pink nectar. "Oh my god." She says, holding a hand to her head, dizziness overtaking her senses because she moved too fast. "That boy has a body like a god, let me tell you. Who would have thought that someone like him would be that gorgeous underneath those clothes? He would have been mine, if Isabelle weren't there." The slur in her words becomes more prominent with every sip she takes.

"You're drunk." We throw a pillow at her, laughing as she tries to dodge it in the most pathetic way I have seen.

"I would fuck him either way; drunk or sober." She slurs.

"Now way." Roxanne exclaims. "I didn't know that they are together."

"They're not. At least she never mentioned something to me." I admit.

"But can you imagine it?" Lucy asks. "To do it with Hayden?"

"I can." Dom states, taking another sip from her drink.

I think about it, for a while. Would I really go to bed with him? I don't know Hayden Christina well. All I know is that he is in my house and year and that he has an amazing body.

"Not really." I say out of the blue.

"Why not?" They ask.

"I don't know. He has blue eyes."

"That's bullshit!" Roxy throws a grape at me. "You can't refuse to do it with someone because they have blue eyes."

"I like dark eyes, though." I response. "Since we are talking about dark eyes, right now." I say, remembering my earlier encounter with a certain Weasley. "Your brother asked me to tutor him in potions. I didn't even know I had that class with him."

"Oh yeah, mom and dad have threatened to take all his stuff and throw him out if he doesn't raise his grades to at least an 'Acceptable'."

"And why is he asking me for help? I don't socialize with him."

"I may have mentioned you having an 'Outstanding' in potions?" She says in a questioning tone, shrugging her shoulders and raising her hands.

"I bet so does Rose. Why couldn't he have asked her?"

"Because she is a year younger than him and is not working on what you guys are working on, right now."

I shake my head, dropping the subject and biting into another strawberry. The time passes as we laugh and talk about everything that comes to our minds. At one point we have decided to turn up the music and dance to it. Celestina's newest hit 'You Stole My Cauldron But You Can't Have My Heart' is on a rather high volume with us singing or lip syncing to the song.

Oh, sure, you're quite the dancer, swept me off of my feet.

But back here on the ground, I see a liar and cheat

And when you disappeared at first it's me who I blamed

But now I see you're wicked as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

I sing the verse, running a hand through my hair and the other down my body. The alcohol is really getting to me. The girls cheer as I throw my head back, the long hair swinging with it before it hits my back. I take another sip from the bottle before passing it along.

Dom finishes her bottle by the time Roxy, Lucy and I have shared half of another one. Reaching for another bottle, we stop Dominique. She pouts, her face pulling into a frown.

"You can't have more than you already had." I chastise her.

"But why?" She whines. "I only had a little bit."

"We don't know what affect it has on us. Try to slow it down. You're only drunk as it is."

"Fine." She pouts. "Party pooper. Let's see what I can eat." She rummages through the basket, deciding on a banana when she is finished. "Now imagine this to be Hayden's – "

"No banana for you." I take it from her hands. "Try to some grapes or a peach." She takes the fruit from my hands.

"These look hairy."

"Yes they do, Dom."

"Almost like saggy balls."

Lucy stops her hands in mid-way, refusing to eat the peach now. She gives her cousin a mad glare before throwing the fruit bag into the basket. She settles on taking another sip of Periwinkle's booze instead.

"I wonder how she makes this." She says, examining the bottle and its content.

"I don't care as long as it tastes like this." She tries to take the bottle from Lucy's hands just to have me slap them away.

"No more for you." I say, my voice stern.

* * *

A little time later, that night, we find ourselves lying on our backs. The music's volume has been turned lower so we could lead a normal conversation again.

"We should do something." Dominique says, while she sips from the pumpkin juice. She turns to lie on her stomach and stars to play with my hair. "Can I straighten your hair?" She asks, curling a lock around her finger.

"Why not?" I agree, not having any better ideas. "Roxy's too."

We stand to walk into the bathroom, where Dom plucks in her straightener and turns it on so it can start heating up. It takes a while, but when it is ready she begins to section my hair before going to work. I smile when she finished, touching the long hair.

"You hair has become quite long." Lucy mentions, running her hand through it.

"I know. I have considered cutting it shorter."

"Don't!" Dom shouts. "Long hair suits you." She runs a brush through it. I look down on it; usually it reaches my elbows but in this straight state, it runs down to my waist.

"Now Roxanne." I say, standing from the chair to let the biracial girl sit down. "Imagine how long that hair really is." In their curly state, her hair reaches down to the middle of her back.

"A little lower than my waist." She clears her throat. We look at her, wanting to know if she ever straightened it without knowing. "I have to wash the beast. It becomes straighter when it's wet."

Dom begins to work on Roxanne's hair, straightening each section twice or thrice to get it perfectly straight. Since Roxanne's curl pattern is more defined and tighter than mine, it takes longer for her. After almost half an hour of straightening and brushing, Roxanne sits in front of us, her hair the straightest I have ever seen it.

"Wow." I run my hands through it, amazed by how soft it looks; it definitely feels like it, as well. "You look amazing. You should keep it straight more often."

"Who knew that this animal you call hair, could be tamed?" Dominique begins to straighten her own, already pin straight, hair.

"We should do something else." Dominique's words are slightly less slurred.

"What do you have in mind?" She unplucks her straightener and puts it away before following us into the bedroom, where we lie on the bed – or beds.

"I don't know." We stay silent. She gasps, sitting straight, all of a sudden. "We could prank the boys." She exclaims, excitement filling her eyes.

I give a doubt filled gaze. "Really?"

"Yeah, they have played so many pranks on us, now I want to play one on them."

"Even if we decide to do it." Lucy begins. "How do we know that they are asleep?"

I look at the clock on their wall. The numbers and arrows show that it is 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Look at the time." I point my finger in its direction. "I'm sure they are asleep. But we have to be sure."

"The only question is how."

"Who drank the least of alcohol from us, tonight?" Dominique asks, the slur back to her words.

"Definitely not you." We laugh. "Why are you asking?"

"Because," she begins. "Whoever has had the least amount can fly on their broom to check on them."

We look at each other. We all had quite a little to drink, to be honest.

"I think it's you, Roxy."

"Are you sure?"

"You only had about two sips."

She nods before standing up and walking towards the window. Opening it, she reaches a hand out before pulling it back inside. Roxanne walks over to her trunk to pull out a hoodie, which she throws on. Taking her broom from the floor, she mounts the piece of wood and flies out the window.

"Be safe." We whisper after her and watch as she disappears in the darkness; the moon giving just enough light to let her see where she is heading.

Several seconds later she comes back, a grin on her face. Flying inside the room again, she drops onto her feet, the broom still between her legs.

"They are sleeping." She informs us. "I couldn't see any of them moving."

"Great." Dominique exclaims, taking a sip from the liquid.

"Who gave that to you?" I ask as I take it from her hands. "We can't leave you alone without you sneaking around. What do you want to do to prank them, anyways?"

"How about we put make-up on them?"

"That's boring." I place the bottle on the ground, keeping it at a safe distance from a certain strawberry blond.

"We could wake them like they have done to us, so many times before." Roxanne starts. "They usually come to our rooms at the Burrow, screaming their heads off. We could do that, as well."

"Brilliant." Dominique's smile widens. "Only that we are able to screech. I will scream like I am in a fucking horror movie." She grins. She stands up and begins to head towards the door. "Let's go."

With cautious steps, we walk down the staircase and into the common room. Much like we have anticipated, the room is deserted, the only thing alive being the fire place. Its warm tongues of heat lick at our skin, the soft light illuminating our path, as we walk towards the staircase which would lead us into the boys' dorms. We stop in front of it, Roxanne drawing her wand before giving it a wave. We ascend the staircase, our feet even softer than they have been before. Sometimes we giggle, but stop when we realize that we may have been too loud.

Standing in front of the seventh year's boy's dorm, my breathing begins to pick up. I suddenly feel nervous; my hands start to become sweaty, my heart beat picking up and excitement filling my bones. The breath stops shortly in my throat while Lucy opens the door. It screeches lightly but the boys do not wake up. We smile into darkness. Soft snores resonate from their sleeping bodies as we tip toe inside, leaving the door open, in case it decides to make a noise again.

"We need a little light."

Drawing my wand, I give it a little flick before muttering a few words under breath, causing the tip to light in a soft orange colour. It is strong enough to give just the tiniest amount of light but not quite strong enough to wake the boys.

"This will be great."

"Hey look." Roxanne whispers. "Lorcan and Lysander have arrived." We turn our heads to look at the twins, lying in their individual bed. The brunette boys sleep tightly as we each make our way to the middle of the room.

"On the count of three, ladies." Dominique starts. "We will begin to scream, as loud and as high pitched as we can, jump on their beds and shake them."

"One." She begins.

"Two." I continue.

"Three." We all say.

Before we can begin with our plan, the door behind us snaps shut, a deafening boom echoing in the room. Our heads turn to see what has caused the door to close, when I begin to feel something touching my feet. Quite afraid, I move my wand to the ground only to have three other girls scream and shout as we discover what it is. We move backwards until we are met by human walls. Many more disfigured creatures stare at us, capturing us in their embrace, not letting us go. Arms wrap around my waist and legs before I am pulled into another direction, my wand dropping to the ground. The light dies as I struggle to keep whatever this is from touching me. But,whatever this may be, is too strong for me.

Hands pin me onto the mattress of someone's bed, the creature throwing its heavy body on top of mine. I hear laughter. At first it starts out in small chuckles, until they turn into full blown laughter. The light turns on and my head drops on the soft surface on the bed. The body removes itself from me as I lay motionless.

"You should have seen your faces." The boys begin to laugh.

I sit on the bed, looking at the idiots that have managed to scare us before we even had the chance to scare them. Each of them wears coloured contact lenses, creepily staring back at us. Even their skin has been turned to look paler and blood smeared in some places.

"I didn't know you could scream as high as you did, Vienna." Lorcan begins to walk towards me, wanting to take me into his bare arms.

"Fuck you, asshole." I mumble as he embraces me in a warm hug. "We wanted to scare you and not the other way around." I pout.

"Don't be sad. Maybe next time you will succeed." He pinches my cheek and I try to push him off me.

"When did you guys arrive?"

"After dinner, I think." I hum at his response.

"This is not fair!" Dominique wails from the other site of the room. She brings hers arms towards her lips to take another sip from Periwinkle's brew. My eyes widen.

"How, in the name of Merlin's name did you manage to get that bottle?" I stand to walk towards her, almost tripping as I leave the bed. "Did I not tell you that you had enough alcohol for one day?"

"I didn't have that much."

"You had an entire bottle to yourself, starting to chug down the second one." I become angry. "Try to get yourself under control. We told you that we don't know how this works on us. Too much of this, could make you seriously ill."

"But I feel fine."

"I knew I smelled alcohol on your breath."

"Yeah, Dommy here," Lorcan stands and points to Dominique, who is standing in front of us. "Reeks of it." He takes the bottle from my hands to have a smell. Just as our eyes did, his widen as well. I"What is this? And where did you get it?"

"Wait," Potter says interrupting. "Isn't that what the little she-elf gave you?" He takes the bottle to smell it himself. "The little thing protected this drink like her life depended on it." He brings the nozzle towards his lips, taking a sip, much to Dom's displeasure.

The beverage is passed around the little group of male individuals, causing Dominique to pout.

"You'll finish it." She whines. "And then I won't have any for myself."

"You have had enough."

"You're a bitch when you're drunk."

"And you're whiny when you're drunk." I go to push her but the dizziness makes me walk to the nearest bed I can get to. I sit on the soft mattress, feeling its material caressing my naked legs.

"It's good." Lysander says after taking a sip. "How did Periwinkle make it?"

"We don't know." I say, rubbing my eyes. "We know close to nothing about it, to be honest. She just gave it to us, saying that she made it for me."

"And you decided to just take it." Potter interferes.

"Yes Potter." I turn to look at him. "Is there a problem with that?" My eyes close before they open again. I take a small amount of time to look at Potter, just to see that he is, in fact, only wearing his underwear. Looking around the room, at the rest of the boys, I see that they are dressed – or undressed – in similar attire. "Why are you guys half naked?" I question.

"It's bloody hot in here." Aiden says, fanning himself with his hands. "And this is how boys sleep when it's too hot."

"You can actually consider yourselves lucky that we even bothered to put something on." Potter smirks, causing the boys to chuckle.

"Gross."

"Oh don't pretend you don't want to see me in less than I have on, right now Nightingale." Potter flexed his muscles, the abdominal and pectoral muscles tightening because of his actions. He raises his arms to flex his biceps.

"Oh please," I avoid looking at his exposed body. "Get over yourself, Potter." My eyes turn towards him again, briefly taking in the light dusting of hair, spread on his face and chest. "You've got quite the hairy body, don't you? Look at that leg hair." My eyes drop to his legs. "You all have quite hairy legs." I say looking at the rest of them. I lay on my back, my hair fanning around my head.

"We are men." Potter claims, to which I have to laugh. "We are allowed to be hairy." He runs his hand through his hair. "You on the other hand, Enna." He bites on his lip, focusing on my body. I shudder; only my siblings call me Enna. "You've got quite the killer legs, don't you babe?" He winks at me, running his other hands over his stomach and flexing the muscles, once again.

I narrow my eyes, standing to sit on my knees, my hair thrown over one of my shoulders. "You disgust me, Potter."

"And you arouse me, babe." He laughs. "Look at you! Who would have thought you to be that much of a sight for sore eyes in my bed?" I pull a grimace, standing from his bed all together. Who the hell knows what this boy has been doing in these sheets. He begins to laugh, trying to pull me forward.

"Don't you dare." I threaten. "I'm still angry with you, because of what happened yesterday."

"Why," The twins ask. "What happened?"

"We'll talk when the ladies are gone." Potter assures them, giving a small wink before turning back to me. "I like it when you're mad at me." His voice drops as he walks closer, making me feel like I am his prey. "It makes you even hotter than you already are."

"Don't you get closer to me, Potter!" I begin to back away, only to walk into the wall. When his predator-like eyes still focus on me, I jump over his bed to escape his outspread arms. "Potter, I swear if you don't stop this act, I won't hesitate to hex you again."

"With what wand?" I turn around to see that he has my ebony coloured wand in his hands, running the tip of it over his body, reaching dangerously close to his private area. My wand touches the waist band of his tight underwear, slowly disappearing under the soft hem. He is closer than I have anticipated him to be.

"Give me my wand, Potter." I reach out a hand to take my wand. His hand snaps backwards, keeping the piece of magical wood away from me. "You know what, Potter? Keep it for all I care. I am tired as hell and I don't want to bother with your childish act, right now."

Without awaiting any answers, I begin to make my way towards the door, wanting got forget that this happened. I step onto the first step only to have several people shout after me. But it is too late. To end this amazing night, not only did I have Potter flirt with me – again – but now I am also tumbling down the staircase, which had turned into a slide because we did not charm it another time.

Is there any better way to end this already fucked up day? I didn't think so.


	11. In Memory Of Sundays

"We should be sitting outside." Dominique complains as we sit in the dorm room. "Look, even the sun is shining!"

I turn to look outside the window. Indeed the sun is out and about, shining across the castle grounds. Warm rays of light hit my hand, when I stand to go and reach out of the window.

"She's right. I - or better we, didn't do anything special this entire weekend. I had a shit ton of homework to do and didn't get to enjoy myself - apart from yesterday night and earlier this morning, which had been interrupted because of that lovely cousin of yours."

"That I would live to see this moment." Dominique wipes away the non-existing tears from her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Finally, you have come to your senses and agree with me."

The two remaining girls and I break out in laughter. I shake my head at the blonde, taking another bite of the toast in my hand. Instead of going down to the Great Hall, we had Periwinkle bring us something.

"Don't get used to it." I smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it. We all know how you are."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I question.

"You know bloody well what that means." She stands. "Now come on, let's go. I want to get as much of the sun as possible."

"Can you stop being so bloody whiney, for a second?" Lucy falls onto her back. "It's not like the sun is running from us. Some of us still have to get dressed. After that we can finally go."

"Then hurry the fuck up." Dominique hisses. "Or I won't wait for your sorry excuse of an ass."

"Not everyone can have an arse so big that it matches their ego."

"Don't hate the booty." Dom gives her bum a small shake, hitting the short clad skin afterwards.

"You need help."

"What I need is sex." She throws her hair into a ponytail. "Can we go already? You know where we sit Lucy. You can come afterwards, can you not?"

"Just go and get ready guys." I turn to Roxanne and Lucy, who are still in their pajamas. "I will entertain our beauty, while you're at it."

The two jump from the bed, rushing to get to the bathroom. Once I hear the sound of water running, I turn back to my blonde friend.

"Hurry!" She screams, going to stand in front of her trunk. "Do you think Umbridge will allow us to wear some short clothing?"

"Knowing her she will take points from us."

"If she finds out, that is."

"I doubt that she will come to search for us, so just go for it."

Dominique nods her head, the blonde locks moving with the motion. Slowly she proceeds to undress, stopping to stand in her underwear.

"I almost forgot you had that birthmark."

"What?" She turns her upper body, looking down at the little dark spot on her left butt cheek. "Yeah, I hate that hideous thing. I want to get it removed but my father won't let me."

"It's only a birthmark, Dom." I lay on my back, looking at the ceiling.

"It's as big as a bloody tennis ball."

"Try half of my fingernail." I look at her. "You're making it a bigger deal than it really is."

"Well, you don't have any." She buttons her shirt, before coming to stand in front of my legs. "Or did you get any and are hiding them from us?"

Her hands reach out, the cold surface gracing my naked thighs. I shriek, my knees lifting at her touch.

"What are you doing, bitch?" I scream. My eyes widen. "And your hands are fucking cold."

"Don't be such a wimp about it and let me see." She tries to go for another try.

"No!" I protest, turning to get away from her.

Unfortunately, she manages to flip me over and position herself on top on my legs. I feel her hands pushing up the soft material of my skirt before the cool breeze caresses my exposed bum.

"Dominique Gabrielle Weasley." I hiss, wiggling under the pressure of her weight. "Get the bloody hell off me."

"No new birthmarks." She laughs, her hand reaching out to pinch my cheek.

"Ow." I scream out, the pain decreasing after a few seconds. "What was that for?"

Dominique stays quiet. "I should give you a wedgie." Her fingers play at the hem of my underwear.

I wiggle again, causing her to laugh and to pull at the fabric. She lays down on me, hugging my waist from behind.

"Don't go humping me, like a horny dog."

"I wouldn't dare. Hey what is that?" She reaches out, her movements causing my clothes to ride up my body. "Is that some of Peri's Fairy Nectar?"

"Fairy Nectar?" I question as she takes the bottle into her arms. "Who came up with that?"

"I did." she opens the bottle to take a sip.

Immediately, I take the bottle from her hands, sliding the lid on.

"No more Nectar for you!" I pull the bottle further from her body. "You had enough, yesterday."

"Don't be a bitch." She reaches out. "Let me have a sip."

I try to get of the bed. Dominique's arm reaches out, grasping my ankle. I fall to the ground, the bottle rolling from my hands and onto the hardwood floor. The blonde's naked feet step over me. She bends down.

"No!" I stand on my knees and hands, my joints carrying me to push her from the bottle. Dominique jumps on my back, me falling on my stomach as we both wrestle for the container.

"Give it to me." She screeches in my ear. Her bodyweight heavy on my back.

"Bitch, you're heavy." I breathe out.

"And you're ugly."

"We both know that's not true."

"Just give me the bloody thing!" Our hands grasp the object, fighting for it as she struggles on my back.

"You don't get to have more. You already had enough! It's a wonder that you're not hungover."

Her fighting stops, her arms falling to the side, her head resting on mine. Her breath is hot on my neck, heavy as we both try to calm.

"Wait a minute." She stands to sit on me. "What did you say?"

"What?" I wiggle under her. "Get the bloody hell off me!"

"I'm not hungover." She slides off me.

I sit up, as well. My brows furrow, looking at the blonde girl and her flushed cheeks.

"What?" I ask again, catching my breath.

"Are you deaf?" Her eyes widen. "I'm not hungover! Like you said; with the amount of alcohol I had last night, I should have been broken by now. But I feel fine. Never better." She runs her hands through her hair.

I look at the bottle in my hands, observing its content. "I feel fine as well."

"What did that little elf give us?" She tries to reach for the bottle again. I shake my head, holding it behind my back.

"I don't know." I shake my head.

"What are you guys doing on the floor?" Roxanne asks, when she returns from the bathroom.

"Do you feel hungover or something that feels remotely close to being hungover?"

Her brows furrow. The dark haired girl sits on the beds, pulling her shoes on. "I didn't have that much to drink. Someone, and I am not saying who, drank all of Peri's liquor or whatever it is that she has given us. I wouldn't know."

"Fairy Nectar." I tell my friend, mocking her cousin with my eyes wide. "Little Dom has been creative."

"Keep making fun of me, bitch." She kicks my knee. "See where that will get you!"

"But we did." I turn back to Roxanne. "And that hooker over there had almost two entire bottles to herself."

"One and a half." She defends.

"Same difference."

"What's the same difference?" Lucy enters the room, her hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head.

"If Dom had two bottles or one and a half of Fairy Nectar."

"What's 'Fairy Nectar'?" She pulls her shoes on.

"Peri's liquor." Roxanne informs her cousin, while throwing my shoes at me.

I pull them over my feet. Standing up when I am finished, I help the blonde before turning to the other two girls in the room. They look at each other before turning back to me.

"We should at least feel a light headache."

"But nothing." Lucy agrees.

"And look at that bitch." I point to Dominique, who has pulled on her shoes as well. "She is up and about." My eyes widen.

"Can we not talk about that alcohol, please?" She stands in front of us. "We've lost enough time already. I really want to soak in as much sun light as possible. And you bitches keep talking about nonsense."

"You guys ready?" I ask her cousins, wanting Dominique's nagging to stop. The girls seem to pick up on it.

Roxanne and Lucy, both nod. We make out way outside the dorm room and step onto the stair case.

"What happened to your hair and clothes?" Roxanne asks, in the middle of the way.

"Your cousin happened."

"Why, what did she do?" Lucy questions.

"You don't even want to know." I sigh, briefly closing my eyes. The girls laugh.

* * *

The sun is warm on my skin, the grass tickling the sole of my feet as we sit outside. Dom lies on her stomach, her back exposed to the ultra violet rays, from the second we have decided to sit under a tree, a blanket spread under us.

"You enjoying yourself?" I ask when I finish rubbing her back with sun blocker.

"Very." She sighs. "Nothing could make this day any more perfect than it already is. Although, I would enjoy a sip of that Fairy Nectar."

"No more Fairy Nectar."

"Why do you have to ruin everything that I want to do?" She pouts, her brows pulling into a frown.

"I'm not ruining you. I am saving you from yourself."

"We feel fine. We don't have to worry about the effects that the alcohol has on us."

"We won't have any of that whiskey, unless we have something to celebrate."

"What is more important than this day? Let's celebrate it."

"No more Fairy Nectar!"

"You're no fun."

I roll my eyes, arranging my skirt before I lay down myself. My head lays next to Dominique's back, Roxanne's on my stomach, my finger in her hair.

"This feels nice." Lucy removes the straps from her bra before lying down and opening it.

"Can someone of you rub me this shit on me?" She asks, waving the bottle of sun blocker in her hands.

"You do it." Roxanne slaps her hand on my belly.

"No you do it." I push her head. "You're in my way."

Roxanne lifts her head of my body. I smile, thinking that she offers to do the job. My dreams and hopes are crushed when I hear Lucy complain about someone doing it, already. My eyes open, to see Roxanne's head in an upright position, her eyes closed as she enjoys the sun.

"Roxanne!" I shout outraged but laugh at her silliness. "You bitch."

The tanned girl laughs, her still straightened hair shaking with her body. I move her head out of the way, rather violently before I make my way to the blonde, who is waiting for me.

I take the bottle from her hands. "Why are you girls tanning anyways? You guys are already tanned enough."

"You can never be tanned enough." Dominique says from her spot on the blanket; maybe a little too dramatic. "You should be tanning those legs, if you're asking me. The boys would be chasing after you. Imagine all the hot, wild sex you would be getting."

She giggles. I step around Lucy, placing my knees on each side of her body before sitting down. Squirting a bit of the white cream onto my hands, I begin to rub it onto her back.

"You really need to get laid." I shake my head, looking at the blonde. "All this talk about hot and sweaty sex is not doing any of us any good."

"I know." She whines. "But I don't want to do it with some random guy. I grew out of that phase."

"What?!" I scream in mock surprise. "You want something serious? Since when?"

Dominique begins to blush, her cheeks reddening as the blood flushes into them. My eyes widen, shocked that there is a hue of truth in the air.

"Dom?" Her flush increases. "DOM! Oh my god. You bitch, who is it?" My voice is shrill, loud as I move off Lucy to crawl back to my spot; my legs draped against Roxanne's upper body.

"Tell us, who he is!" I demand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turns her head.

"You very well know what the bloody hell we are talking about. You, Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, have a crush on someone." I state, a smile playing at my lips. "That I would live to see this day." I quote her from earlier this day.

"Shut up." Her hand smacks against the naked skin of my legs. "It's not funny."

"It is." I lean over to place my chin on her shoulders. "You are in love. Next thing you know, you'll be married and then you'll be pregnant with his child."

"You just went all the way, didn't you?" She chuckles. "I won't be having any children until my future super model career is secured. Merlin forbid, I will not have a little monster ruin that for me."

"Uh huh." I lift my chin. "We'll see about that when you're twenty one with your first child."

"If you jinx me, I'll come and bloody kill you."

"You try that."

We fall silent. I lay on my back, once again, enjoying the sun as its heat waves shine down on me. I let my mind wander. I listen close to the small waves in the Black Lake, the creatures deep within are causing. I listen to the whisper of air in the tree and its leaves up above our heads and the change in my hair. Birds are chirping from all around, chasing each other as they fly through the air. I run my hand through my hair, breaking the knots in it as I proceed. A small sigh escapes my mouth, my form curling into a ball as a colder breeze runs over my skin.

"There you guys are." We hear.

My eyes open, looking to the two girls running up to the spot where we are lying at. Rose Weasley is walking up to the tree, Lily Luna Potter right at her heels. I watch, seeing their red hair waving in the wind.

"We have been looking everywhere for you, Dom." Lily mentions, sitting down. "Louis has been asking for you. Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill have sent something for you."

"Do you girls know what it is?"

"No, but Louis thinks it's your costume for the Halloween party."

"You've already gotten your costume for the party? That party is next month" I remind her, sitting up. "I didn't even know what to wear yet."

"Oh my god." I hear a short gasp. Rose's hand flies to her mouth, a flush spreading on her cheeks.

"You're Vienna." Lily mentions, her eyes lighting up. "You've hexed James to the Wing.

I watch at the youngest Potter, unsure what I am supposed to do with the current situation.

"Awesome." She exclaims. "That has been long due, if you ask me. I mean look at him! He walks around like he owns the blasted place."

"Yeah." I laugh, a little awkward. "That he does." I scratch at my arms.

"I'm not amazed with the fact that you used violence against him. But is it true that you used wandless black magic on him?" Rose asks hesitantly, playing with a long lock of red hair.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry." She blushes, avoiding my gaze. "It's just - everyone has been talking about it. And I wanted to be sure. I have seen you do magic before - you were amazing. You are amazing. From the stories that I have heard from my cousins, you seem to be a lovely girl." Rose begins to fidget with her fingers, her eyes casted downwards.

The girls and I giggle, a light blush spreading on my cheeks. I place a hand on her knee, giving it a light squeeze to cheer her up.

"Thanks." I mention. "I hear, you're quite the witch, yourself."

"Not as powerful as you are."

"Okay." Dom pipes up, putting her bra back on and sitting up. "Enough with the ass-groveling Rose. She's got some pretty amazing spells up her sleeves, we know. She learned a lot of them with us. Anything she can do, we can do as well."

Lucy snorts from beside us, her shoulders shaking as her laugh rings in my ears.

"Nice one." Roxanne helps her close her underwear when she sits up. "But I doubt it."

"Okay you whores." Rose's eyes widen at the word. "Can we stop this? Thank you for the enthusiasm you show towards my magical abilities but I'm not that strong of a witch; maybe even average." I give her a smile.

"I still think your magic in the common room was amazing. The guards were perfect and that veil!" Her eyes light up again.

"Moving on." Dom says, her eyes wide and her face pulled into a grimace. "Did you girls want anything else?"

"No. Not really." Lilly looks around the blanket and at the tree. "What are you guys doing here, anyways?"

"Enjoying the sun, feeling the air in my hair and maybe if the girls are up to it, we will take a dip in the lake."

"You're alone on that one."

"Yeah, I'm not going in there. The lake is probably freezing."

"As you two girls can see, these party poopers will not be joining me to a nice swim in the lake." Dominique looks around us. "You bitches really need to let loose a little. Come on. We can only tip our toes in." Dominique's facial expression pulls into a plea, her eyes wide with innocence.

"We can go, if you really want to. There is no need for you to plea like that." Roxanne assured the blonde.

Dominique smiles, clapping her hands together. My face pulls into a grimace.

"I know they clean the Black Lake and everything." I look at the dark water. "But imagine all the germs in there."

"I would rather be afraid of the germs you spread around, Nightingale."

My face drops, already unnerved with the boy, coming up to us. Next to him, I see the rest of the boys and the two girls, which appear almost everywhere wherever the bloody hell James is.

"Oh this will be good." Lily whispers, her eyes widen in delight. "Merlin's balls. Why is there no popcorn when it's needed?"

"Potter." I smile at the boy in swim trunks. Hi boys." I turn to my friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's a nice day and we wanted to enjoy it." Lysander laughs, basking in the sun.

"That's what I'm talking about!  
Finally someone understands me!"

The two high five, smiling big.

"Is there a reason why you stopped to interrupt our conversation Potter? I'm sure you have better things to do than get on my last nerve."

"I'm asking myself that as well." Sasha interjects. "Why did we stop James? Let's go." Her voice turns whiney.

"Yes James." I whine to mock the bitch on his side. "Go."

Potter shakes his head. Sasha wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him along as she leads the way. The boys smile at us before following the others, leaving us alone.

"Bye." Sasha teases, sending me a wink.

"Fuck you too, whore." I smile too brightly. "I hope the Giant Squid eats you in one bite."

"Don't be ridiculous." Dominique says. "She's way too fishy."

We laugh, our heads thrown back. Another, different sound of laughter echoes in the air. Looking up, I see that the boys have shed their shirts to sun bath just like we have been doing. Potter and Sasha are in the water. Just as the rest, the two are in their swimming wear, touching and messing with each other. Sasha's gaze catches mine, a wicked smile on her lips. She reaches out, throwing her arms around Potter and hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Potter looks surprised, slightly unnerved as the girl clings to his shirtless body, but doesn't push her away. His long fingers tickle her waist, causing the bitch to throw her head back and telling him to stop with a playful slap on the arm.

"Is that bitch trying to make me jealous?" I question, quite disgusted with their interaction. "I hope she isn't serious about this. Because I'm not interested in Potter at all. Don't get me wrong. I'm sure your brother's lovely and all that but I just bloody hate him. And that bitch rubbing her fake tits all over him, will not make me consider it."

"He's not that special." Lily says when I look at her. She laughs. "He's quite dorky, if you ask me. He's all about Quidditch and all that but there's actually a huge geek inside that athlete body. And trust me, Sasha-Marlene is nothing to him. He has had so many opportunities to introduce her as - whatever the bloody hell she is - to my mum and dad. But he didn't. So that means that she is nothing to him. He would have told me or any of his female cousins, if there is something serious going on between the two of them. Since he didn't, she must be a shag or something."

"Well aren't you quite the psychiatrist?" Dominque teases.

"No." She shakes her head. "I just know my brother." She looks at him.

"He's still an ass to me." I tell them. "Using a girl is wrong - even if I hate the bitch but no one deserves that. And she is a skank, if she's willing to go along with it."

"Meh, I never said he was a saint." She smiles at me. "Just a Quidditch player, geek and apparently an asshole."

"Quidditch Nazi is more like it. I may not be in the same house as he is but I hear some pretty nasty stuff about him."

"He's crazy about Quidditch. Must be mum's genes in him because dad isn't a sports fanatic."

The girls around me begin to laugh. I pout, not understanding their joke. Smiling at the red-head, I try to overact my confusion.

"Dad may have been Quidditch captain when he had been in school. But he's more of a couch potato, nowadays."

"Oh." I smile again, a small laugh following after. "Good to know."

We sit and talk with the girls a little more, enjoying our time. The boys don't bother us a second time but we do hear the exaggerated laughter escaping Sasha's big mouth. The group has been sitting in the grass for a while now, occasionally standing up to skip a few rocks over the lake's surface.

"She throws her hair over that boney shoulder way too often, if you ask me."

"She's even more annoying than our dear Melissa."

"I haven't heard from her, in a while." Roxanne admits. "What do you think she's up to?"

Dominique shrugs, not interested in what the current Head-Girl does or doesn't do. "I couldn't care less. At least that's one bitch out of my hair."

"Just as we get one out, there is a next one to take her place. Is it something we do - or something about us that just attracts them?"

"They're probably jealous." Dominique examines her nails.

I snort. "Of what? There's nothing special about the four of us. We have an alcoholic prostitute, a bitter and nagging bitch, a shy but sporty girl next door with untameable hair - "

"Don't forget the grandmother we hang around with." My three friends begin to laugh.

"I love you, too." I blow her a kiss. "We're just normal girls." I turn back to the Potter girl.

"You're joking right." Rose pipes up. She has been awfully quiet, this entire time. "Dom is Dom, everyone will be jealous of a veela - "

"One eighth of a veela." I smile.

"You will never let me forget that."

"Roxanne and Lucy bring innocence to this group. They hold you guys together. Not to mention that Lucy knows almost everything about everyone and Roxy is a Quidditch player."

"I play Quidditch, as well." Lucy pouts.

"We'll talk when you're as good a Roxy is." The biracial girl blushes.

"I'm not that good."

"Don't be humble. You're an animal on the pitch. With us you're shy but out there you're like a fierce amazon, who is ready to slaughter every man in her way."

"Yeah." Rose agrees. "And then we have you, Vienna. People begin to notice you even more than they have before. Your outbursts with James, the detention you have because of one night with Joshua Harries. From what I hear, the entire Slytherin house is smitten with you. Not to mention what had happened in fourth year."

"After one night with Joshua Harries? What did that bastard tell them what happened between us?" My eyes are wide in shock. Nothing happened between me and Joshua apart from the heavy make out session. "Do you guys know what he's spreading?"

"Besides STDs you mean?" Lily laughs. "Just that you almost went down on your knees for him."

A loud shriek leaves my lips. My eyes are wide in shock. I can't believe it. That arse.

"That son of a bitch!" I laugh, trying to process the newest gossip. "I can't believe him. Wait until I get my hands on him. That boy wishes that I would have done it." Another shriek leaves my lips. I shake my head, not wanting to believe this.

"Calm down. He's not worth the drama." Dominique places her hands on my shoulders. "He is an arse. If he thinks he can bring you down by spreading those silly rumors, we will take that to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" I let my head drop into my hands.

"We can use that against him. If people actually believe him, we can make anything up. We can say that he wanted you to do some crazy shit because he couldn't get it up without it."

"Or we can say that he's small." Roxanne suggests.

"But he's not." I whine. "We may not have done anything but I felt it! Whatever that was I felt, it wasn't small."

The two younger girls blush at my words and the honesty behind them. Rose shakes her head, while Lily waves a hand around to cool herself.

"I knew it." She claims. "That boy is everything. And you got to sleep with him."

My jaw drops. "Don't tell me he's spreading that, as well. Oh god, kill me. I can't breathe." I open the first few buttons of my shirt. "This can't be happening." I fall back onto the blanket.

"No he didn't. Not that I know of. People just say that because you two have disappeared together when my brother threw that party, a few days back. I just assumed."

"We didn't have sex." Somehow it feels as if a burden is lifted from my shoulders.

"Are those tears?" Lucy questions.

"Why are you crying?"

I don't why but I can't stop the tears from falling. My body begins to shake, as the first silent sobs escape my throat. I feel hands on me, slowly brushing through my or trying to move my arms from my face.

"Vienna." They say softly. "Why are you crying, Vienna?"

I keep crying, not able to answer their simple question.

"Did I say something wrong?" I hear uncertainty in Lily's voice. It sounds quivering, almost like she is going to start crying herself. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything, Vienna."

"Vienna." They try again. "Stand up, sweetheart. With your knees up, everyone will be able to see your underwear."

"Let them. It will give them another reason to talk badly of me."

"Get yourself together Vie." I hear Dom hiss in my ear. "You're making Lily cry. We don't have to get her brother to come over here and make this a bigger deal than it actually is. Everyone will talk and we won't be able to say whether it's good or bad. We won't be able to stop them either way. So just let them bloody talk, for Merlin's sake."

I nod my head, then shaking it. Wiping the tears from my face, I sit up again. Lily's eyes are indeed wet from unshed tears that have gathered in them.

"I'm sorry, if I said something that- "

"It's okay." I begin, a small smile on my lips. "I- I just didn't know what came over me."

"It looked like a little panic attack to me." Rose admits, playing with the grass under her hands.

"I'm okay." I assure the younger girls and probably myself, as well. "You wanted to go to the water, Dom. Let's go."

I take a deep breath before standing up and pulling down my skirt.

"What are you doing?" Roxanne questions, shocked that I dropped my skirt.

"Going for a dip in the Black  
Lake." I turn to look at her. "Don't worry Roxy, my shirt is big enough to cover everything important. You girls coming?"

With a smile on my face, I turn around and walk towards the water. The dark colour glistens in the sun, thousands of tiny little start appearing on the reflective surface. I turn to walk backwards.

"Come on Dominique." I call out to her, attracting the boys' attention. "Who is a party-pooper now?"

Her eyes widen. She stands up, pulling her shirt on before making her way towards me. Eventually the rest of my friends follow; even Rose and Lily come to dip their feet in the water. I don't know when, but the boys do join us, too. They have made it their mission to get us girls wet, from head to toe.

"You wouldn't dare." I threaten Lorcan as he watches me from the corner of his eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He inches closer. I walk back.

We walk around each other, me trying to escape him. Lorcan smiles wickedly, suddenly leaping at me. I shriek back, smacking into the skin of a naked chest. The boy has me in his arms, picking me up over his shoulder and walking deeper into the lake.

"Potter!" I shriek. He cackles, enjoying my dismay. "Potter let me go."

"Nah." He shrugs. "I like this view."

A loud smack sounds in my ears. With the smack, I feel the pain. My friends begin to laugh. "POTTER! You imbecile wanker. I thought I told you not to do that."

"Do what, Nightingale?" His hands rub up and down on my behind, slowly drawing small circles before I feel the smack again. "You mean this?"

"Potter, you arrogant little piece of shit. Let me go." I wiggle on his shoulder.

"Or what?" He maneuvers me so that I am held in his arms - bridal fashion. "What will you do?" His face inches closer, his breath hitting my lips.

"Potter." I whisper, entranced by his lips and the short stubble on his cheeks and chest. "Let me go."

My breath stops in my lungs. My heart quickens. Potter leans down, his lips barely a touch away from mine. I feel his arms flex once, then twice as he pushes me closer to his body.

"Potter." It's quiet; the people around us forgotten.

"Enna."

"Let go."

"Your wish." His lips brush mine. His voice is just as hushed. Our heavy breathing intermingles. "Is my command."

He drops me into the water. Just as I had anticipated, the lake is freezing. The cold temperature is biting at my skin. I make my way to the top slowly. Many droplets of water run around me, covering me in a wet veil of nothing. My shirt clings to my body, the material turning translucent, and my underwear on display. I push my hair out of my face. The glare in my eyes burns with anger, with rage as I face the laughing boy. His laughter dies in his throat once his stare focuses on me.

"Fuck." I hear him hiss. He swallows, his Adam's apple moving slowly, as he watches my drenched form. "Fuck." He repeats, an agonizing look overtaking his facial features.

"Oh fuck." And a third time. He runs a hand through his wet hair, stopping at the nape of his neck. Potter pulls at the end of the hair growing back there, another hiss leaving through his teeth before his lips pull into a pout. His head leans backwards, his neck appearing broader, more masculine and muscular. His free hand trails along his bottom lip, his teeth and tongue gliding over the soft flesh.

"Enna." A low growl emits from his chest. He steps forward. His eyes narrow.

So do mine. But as his narrow in lust, mine narrow in anger and hatred.

"You better run, Potter." I threaten, my voice low. "You better run fast."


	12. In Memory Of Mondays

The next morning, I wake up in the comforts of my own dorm room. The sun is out and about, the rays warm on my face. I hear birds chirping in the distance, overpowering Isabelle's soft snoring. A groan leaves my mouth before I can stop it. It may seem like a perfect morning - a perfect way to start this day with extraordinary joy. Everything is perfect, apart from one little aspect. It's Monday. On any other day, I would have woken with a pleasant smile on my face. But today, I refuse to wake up.

"Turn it off." Isabelle groans from her side of the room as the alarm goes off.

"It's your alarm." I sit up in my bed, leaning my back against the headboard. "You turn it off."

Isabelle is deeply wrapped in her blankets. It is hard to see her under the different layers but I manage to witness her arm stretching out to shut off the magical device. Not having lifted her head or not having opened her eyes yet, Isabelle's hand slams on her bedside table, knocking over a few things before she achieves turning the object off. Isabelle sighs at the silence and I can't help but feel relieved as well.

"Thank you." I laugh, running a hand through my hair.

"No problem." She hides her head under the blanket again.

"Where have you been yesterday? I might have been late, but you? You were gone the entire day; what have you been up to?"

Isabelle groans loudly from her bed. "Don't remind me. I am begging you, please. I am still sore from yesterday."

My eyes widen at her words. Without further hesitation, I throw away the silk sheets and tip toe over to her bed. I sit on her covers, pulling them from her head.

"Sore!" I exclaim. "Don't tell me this has something to do with the hunk that you brought here, on Saturday. We still have to talk about that. Hayden Christian! I thought you guys were like friends or something."

Isabelle roughly pulls the sheets from my hands and back over her head. I reach forward, my body almost lying on top of hers, to pull them off her again. Isabelle's eyes open and she turns to give me a frown. Her brows pull down in an angered grimace.

"Tell me!" I beckon, edging closer on the comfortable mattress. "We won't leave this room until you tell me what happened between the two of you."

Isabelle hushes, refusing to answer and to look me in the eyes. Instead, she turns around, ignoring the covers in my hands, to wrap her arms around her body and closing her eyes again. She mumbles something under her breath, her brows still pulled into a frown. I shake my head at the girl in front of me.

"Come on." I shake her lightly. "Tell me what happened Isabelle. I know you want to tell me."

I sigh, when she doesn't answer me. Instead of leaving her alone and wait for her to come to me when she is ready to talk, like a good friend would have done, I throw my body on top of hers. Isabelle struggles under me.

"Get off me, Vienna."

"Not until you tell me."

"Why the hell do you want to know?" She questions and I stop a second to ponder about how I would answer the blonde.

"We never talk about stuff like that. I think it's about time we share some private stuff. We are roommates, for merlin's sake."

"That doesn't mean we have to share our love life."

"Isabelle." I whine childishly.

"Vienna." She mocks me.

"Okay. Okay." I lay my head on her shoulder, when she stops struggling. "You tell me what happened and I will tell you something about my love life in exchange. How does that sound?"

Isabelle stiffens under me. "I'm listening."

Her head turns to face me. I laugh at my friend, slightly shaking my head at the ridiculous deal we had made.

"You tell me what the deal is with Hayden Christian and I will tell you one thing about me that you want to know. But only one thing."

"Deal." She starts to sit up. She shushes me away from her, her hands moving back and forth repeatedly to indicate the request.

My smile is wide. I sit back down, my body shivering in anticipation.

"Hey can I do your nails?" Isabelle suddenly asks, throwing me off track. She reaches out to her bedside table and pulls out a bottle of black nail polish, shaking it in her hand when she turns to face me again. My brows move into a frown, perplexed at her sudden offer to paint my nails. "What? Come on, don't tell me you and your girls have never done each other's nails at a sleepover."

"Yes, we have." I whisper, giving her my hands. She examines them, smiling when she runs a finger over one of the perfectly filed nails. "I would not have taken you for that kind of girl, though."

"What kind of girl?" She opens the small container. Immediately the smell of polish waves in the air. The strong scent burns in my nose and my throat, my head spinning slightly.

"You don't really look like a girly girl, to be completely honest with you. And I know for a fact that you are not."

"Oh thank god." She sighs, causing a laugh to resonate from within my throat.

"What." I laugh, absently observing her work. Her hands hold mine, one brushing the polish in a neat fashion onto my nails.

"Thank god. I would not know what I would do, if I looked girly." She releases a big amount of air from her lungs, her eyes widening shortly after.

"Why." I ask. "What's wrong with being girly?"

"Nothing." Isabelle shrugs. "It's just not who I am. You and your friends, and a few other girls around this school, are girly. You care for how you look, like if your hair is perfect and if your outfit is on point. Not to mention the amount of make-up some trollops put on their faces, around here."

"I'm not that girly." I defend myself.

Isabelle rolls her eyes. "Neither is your friend Roxanne, I have noticed. Dominique Weasley on the other hand - I don't even know what to say about that one, to be honest. All she seems to care about are parties, boys and sex. "

I feel my brows furrowing, a confused expression transforming on my face. "What makes you say that?" I question.

"I see her in the hallways and everywhere else in this blasted castle."

"You're wrong, though. Dominique might be a lot of things. Yes she might not be the most goody two shoes there is, in this world. But she also has positive aspects to her. She is caring and very protective of the ones she loves. She is crazy for alcohol and is the funniest yet most unnerving person I have met when the toxin enters her blood system. But Dominique has been through a lot when she was younger. The two of us don't know how it is. We are both older sisters to younger girls and boys. Dominique has always been in the shadow of her perfect older sister. She was never been able to reach her parents' expectations to be like Vicky. Mind you, Victoire Weasley is not making it easy for anyone to look good next to her veela-self."

Isabelle hums, switching to the other hand when she finishes the first. I lift the long fingers to look at her work. She has done quite the good job.

"I didn't know."

"Not many do. Dominique is searching for the attention and approval that she has never received at home. She's good at heart, really. I wouldn't exchange our friendship for anything in this world."

"You seem to be really good friends with her and the cousins then."

"Not friends - sisters."

We fall silent again. I watch the other girl's hands move carefully, applying the black colour onto the hard surface of my nails. Her breathing is steady, calm, I notice. Her face is tense with concentration.

"We had sex." She suddenly says.

"What." I ask, not following.

"Hayden and I. We had sex, on Saturday. And the day before and yesterday."

My eyes widen. "I thought you guys are friends. Now you tell me that you are dating this guy - this sculpture of a Greek god."

"We're not dating."

"Huh?"

"Hayden and I are not dating. We just have fun with each other. No feelings and all that. It's just sex between two mutual friends."

"Wait a second. Since when is this friends with benefits thing going on between the two of you?"

"Since fifth year, I think?" She stops to think about it.

"Fifth." I stutter, my eyes wide and my mouth dry. The words are a mere whisper in the air. "Since fifth year and I only find out about it now? What the hell is wrong with you, Isabelle? For two years you have kept this from me. How come you didn't tell me?"

"You try to tell that someone." Her eyes widen. "It's not like I would have been able to tell you. Oh, by the way Vienna! Don't be surprised when you someday come here and see Hayden bloody Christian fucking my brains out. I don't care for manners and etiquette as much as other girls do but I don't think you can mention that in a proper conversation."

"You're right." I exhale. "You're right. But all this time. Where the hell have you guys been doing it then?"

"In his room, this room, broom closets, class rooms." She shrugs. "Prefects bathroom. There are a lot of rooms in this castle."

"Prefects bathroom?"

"It's amazing to do it in hot water." She exclaims, a small blush growing on her cheeks.

"I can imagine." I nod. "I still can't wrap my head around the thought. Hayden is bloody fine, Dominique and I have seen that, on Saturday. But friends with benefits? Who came up with the idea?"

"We kind of agreed on it, together. It happened after the first time we had accidentally slept with each other."

"I don't you can do that kind of stuff accidentally. It's not like he can slip and fall into you, repeatedly."

"We were drunk." She laughs. I notice she has a warm and hearty smile, her entire face lights up with joy. Isabelle is truly a beautiful girl. "But thinks would have become awkward, if we had not decided on it."

"Hmm." My lips pull into a pout. "But aren't you afraid of the potential feelings evolving throughout this treaty, which you two have? One of the two of you is bound to fall for the other."

"Says who?"

"No one. But every idiot would have been able to tell you that. One of you will grow tired of the constant booty calls. Trust me Isabelle. Either he or you will want to have more, at some point."

"We'll see about that. For now it's the two of us and the sex. No feelings there."

"How is he then?"

"What?" Isabelle repeats what I have been questioning a lot since we woke.

"Is he any good in bed? I now know that he looks divine under his clothes but does he know what to do with his body?"

"I wouldn't be sitting here telling you about our agreement, if he wasn't."

"Oh my god. Merlin!" I push at her arm lightly. "Isabelle! Tell me. I need details."

"There's not much to know about it."

"Oh come on. We know he has a body to die for but what about his friend? Does it match?" I flush at the question. There was no other way around it. Dominique has ordered me to get something out of her.

"Excuse me?" Her brows fly to her hairline. "I don't think that's any of your concern?"

I stutter on my words, trying to find the right ones. The flustered feeling does not disappear and I shy from Isabelle's prying eyes. Suddenly, she throws her head back, another melodious laugh echoing in our room.

"I'm just messing with you."

I sigh, feeling relieved but not seeing how this was funny to her.

"He is well endowed." She looks around the room, her eyes never stopping on one object. "There's nothing really that could compare. But I'd say, about your wand's length."

My eyes widen at her words. My mouth falls open and I suddenly desire to cry.

"Flaccid or erect?" I ask, hushed and not daring to speak louder. It is ridiculous but it somehow feels dirty to speak of Hayden Christian's genitals.

"Erect."

"Do I even want to know, how you know?" My eyes widen a little more. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"At first it did. But you get used to it, after a while. I'm quite surprised you asked, though. Wouldn't you know?"

"Wouldn't I know what?"

"To be with someone who is well endowed."

"I still don't get it."

"You have never been with Jason?"

I snort but my eyes enlarge nonetheless. The thought of being intimate with Jason is grotesque. In the past, I would have considered it but after everything that has happened I wouldn't let that bastard near me, even if someone gave me all the money in the world.

"But you guys were dating for two years. What have you guys been doing in that time?"

"I was thirteen, back then. God forbid, I was having sex at that age. Jason and I were different. There has always been something odd and sinister about him. Of course, I wanted to take things further than snogging but something kept me from doing so. I know how big he is - I felt it, a lot of times - but the thought of giving up my virginity for that mental arse is ludicrous."

"You're still a virgin?"

I nod, not caring for the shocked eyes she gives me. At thirteen, I was definitely too young to be sexually active. I was only finding out new things about my own body. There wasn't much room to explore another person's body; let alone a person of the other sex.

"I thought you would have lost your v-card, by now."

"Nope." I shake my head. "Third and fourth year, I wasn't ready for something as that. My fifth year I spent recovering and sixth year had been too hectic to even think about a romance."

Isabelle's eyes darken at the mention of my recovery. My fifth year had been a shock to everyone. Not only had I suffered greatly but also the other people who were involved.

"People underestimate Hufflepuff, too much." The blonde whispers. "A lot of them - mostly Slytherins - make them look like retards. When in truth, they can be just as cunning and vicious as those snakes. I still can't believe he did that to you. You don't know what it was like - to see you out there. To see you lie on that grass. I still hear Dominique's loud scream and her calling your name. People's shocked gasps as we watched you."

My body begins to shiver. A sudden cold crawls over my skin, the minimal hair on my arms standing straight like strong soldiers. It didn't sound too good at the mention of how people have witnessed the accident. But it hadn't been any easier on my side. An eerie silence falls onto our shoulders, the atmosphere suddenly colder and darker. I take my free hand to run it through my hair.

"It wasn't any better for me."

"I can imagine." She says quietly. I see her eyes tearing up. "Only a few people had been allowed to stay with you. All your friends were crying. People everywhere were in shock. Everything was quiet in the Wing. Your friends were there. I was there. You looked nothing like yourself, Vienna. You looked so broken. You were broken. Healers have been called, immediately. No one dared to talk. And then your mother came. In all the years, I have known her, I have never seen her this distressed. She broke down when she saw you. She wanted Jason to be expelled from school. They weren't able to restrain her. No one dared. Vienna, her screams were audible in the entire castle." The tears roll down her cheeks. She shakes her head.

"And then Jason's parents arrived." She laughs. "Your mother is a strong witch. You sure have your dueling abilities from her. Jason's father tried everything to talk his son out of this mess. But you mother wouldn't let him turn this on you. The nerve he had. He claimed it to have been your own fault."

I nod my head. I had heard from the night when my parents arrived. I also knew that Jason's father is just as much of a bastard as his son is. It didn't surprise me at all, when they told me of what happened.

"His father had to be taken to the hospital wing as well, when your mum was finished with him." She tightens the polish's cap onto the bottle before placing it on the bedside table. "I have never seen so many jinxes in my life. And the sound of his bones cracking was frightening. - still are, to this very day."

She shudders at the memory. I take a deep breath.

"You have that same look on your face as she does, when you're angry. Did you know that?"

"My father has mentioned it before." I laugh.

"She stayed at your side, the entire time. She wouldn't even leave your side when they wanted to examine or wash you. She insisted on doing it, herself."

I smile sadly, waving my hands in an intricate pattern so the spell can dry my nails.

"My fifth year was a bloody mess." I lay on my back.

"Literally!" Isabelle joins me to lie on her bed.

We break out in laughter, wiping the remaining tears that have escaped away. In my fifth year, I had to suffer dearly. But also the people around me, had been touched by the accident. I never really thought of it. But now that I see how Isabelle is reacting, I realize that the significant others around me have been affected far more than I had initially thought.

"We should get ready." I sigh, sitting up to move off her bed. "Classes start in a bit."

"I don't want to." She groans, hiding under her blankets, once again.

"Do you think I do?" I vanish in the bathroom, the door closing behind my almost naked body.

* * *

My shower is short lived. In a span of minutes, I stand in the room again, putting on my clothes and getting ready. Before I can go and enjoy some breakfast, I still have to go and get my wand from the seventh year Gryffindor males.

"Do you mind leaving without me? I still have to get my wand from the Gryffindor tower." I ask as I stand in front of our entrance.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's a long story." I sigh, turning to leave. "See ya later. And don't have some hot and quick sex with Hayden, once I'm gone."

I hear Isabelle's laughter ringing out as I descend the stairs. "Don't make jokes about that. That boy might be standing here in a matter of minutes, requesting the very same thing."

I can't help the laugh escaping me. Without turning back, I call out my farewell and hurry down the common room and through the portrait. The walk towards the Gryffindor tower isn't long and before I know it, I find myself in front of the portrait, which would let me inside. The Fat Lady is dressed in her usual attire. Her hair is still in the usual up-do on top of her head and she is still sipping on her usual glass of wine.

"Password?"

"Bravery defeats everything." I mumble the ludicrous words and the portraits flies open. I ignore her statement about how I shouldn't come here and walk inside.

I don't pay much attention to the people or the common room. A few look back at me but for the most part, they keep to themselves. I smile at that. The smile grows bigger when I reach the staircase to the boys' dorm room. With a quick flick of my wrist, I step onto the first stone made step, before ascending the rest.

The seventh year boys' dorm room door is closed shut, in front of me. I hesitate for a while, pondering about whether I should knock or not. I decide on it. My knuckles leave behind a satisfying sound as they beat against the wood. Unfortunately, no one answers. I go for another try, just to be met with the same result. Slowly, I open the heavy door. Luckily it doesn't make a sound, when the oak wood moves across the wooden floor. Once the gap is big enough for me to enter, I step inside. Upon turning around, I see that the boys are still asleep.

Lorcan and Lysander are sleeping in a similar fashion; both boys have one leg under the blanket, whereas the other one is sticking out and dangling over the edge of their beds. The twins snore lightly, turning their body in a synchronized and rehearsed motion. I giggle at the view. Aiden Finnigan has his blanket only halfway up his body. While his lower half is hidden, the broad chest is out on display. The naked skin is slightly glistening in the dim sun light, due to the sweat that has spread on his body in his sleep. Taking a longer look, I see that one hand is draped over his face, shielding his eyes from the sun light. My breath hitches for a second, fearing that the boy is wide awake. I exhale in relief when I hear his slight snoring. Turning to the next four poster bed, I come to face Freddie. Much like the rest of the boys, the Weasley boy tends to sleep shirtless - if not completely naked - as well. But unlike the others, Freddie does not sleep on his back, but on his stomach. I walk closer, looking at the boy, whose face is squished into the mattress. His mouth is agape, a small trail of drool dancing to the wet spot on the mattress's soft surface. I giggle to myself. It was cute but disgusting at the same time. Freddie suddenly snores loudly. I laugh at the action but jump at the same time. Not paying much attention to the other two boys in the room, I look further on the right side. The bed, which belongs to James Potter, is empty and I can feel a sudden chill runs down the length my body. Where is this boy? My breathing stops for a second and I listen for any signs of noise in the room. Once the snores and breathing is drowned out, I hear the soft pitter-patter of running water in the bathroom. Potter is showering. I curse under my breath. That means, I only have a limited amount of time until he emerges from the bathroom. Quickly deciding to jump into action, I begin to look around the room.

I look under the beds and even in some of the drawers. But my wand is nowhere to be found. Another curse leaves under my breath, when I realize that Potter must have hid it somewhere. The only question is where. I walk over to his bed. Opening the drawers, I find a lot of things, such as Quidditch magazines - who would have thought Potter to read? - a tattered black book with 'Quidditch Cup' engraved on the black leather book cover and - I have to do a double take to be sure - condoms. Really Potter? I shake my head at the latex contraceptives. At least he doesn't spread his genes and his STDs around this school. I pick one of the golden packages up, and then throw it back into his drawer again. A grimace settles on my face as I wipe my hands on my skirt. My wand is neither under his pillow nor is it under his sheets or his mattress. It is nowhere to be found and I can feel the frustration building up as I look around the room again. It must be here somewhere. My search is interrupted, when I hear the shower stopping. With panic rushing through my veins, I look around the room, trying to find a place to hide in. At the last minute, I decide to hide behind the curtains at the window. Hopefully he won't be able to find me there.

I suck in a whiff of air, when I hear the bathroom door open. Potter's naked feet smack against the hard wood floor - his steps are rather wide and loud, if I might add. He rummages in the trunk in front of his bed. I tilt my head, trying to look at the things that he is picking out. Clothes - I should have known. But what I do find beside his stuff, is my wand. Why would he put it into his trunk? The long, dark wood leans against the chest, as Potter looks for his uniform. I avert my eyes when I notice him loosening the towel around his lower half. I hide behind the curtain again.

"Wake up, guys." He suddenly shouts. I jump in my space.

The loud tone, wakes the rest. A few groan, others sit on their beds, running their hands through their disheveled hair. I roll my eyes at them. They're even crankier than girls are.

"Why do you have to wake us, at this unholy hour?" Aiden moans from his bed. He lies back down.

"Yeah." Freddie groans.

I move my head, taken aback by the voices in the room. I knew boys have raspier voices when they wake up from their sleep, but this was something else. I wouldn't mind waling up to these divine sounds.

"Bloody hell mate. Look at the time." Freddie's voice is raspy and breaks a few times as he speaks. I hold in the sigh that wants to leave my lips. I bite down on my lip.

"I don't know about you," Potter begins. I listen to his feet moving around the room. "But do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Lorcan questions.

Potter takes a sniff of the air. "It's sweet. I smell perfume."

My eyes widen. I did not think about the fact that they would be able to smell my perfume. I walk further into wall.

"Somebody has been in here." He states. "Or is still in here."

My eyes widen further, if possible. I curse under my breath, when I hear the other boys standing from their beds. Potter walks towards the door and closes it. My chances of leaving without getting caught have died.

"Whoever is in here." He walks around the room again. "Can't get out, without us noticing."

The boys are now standing in the room. Their eyes travel across the interior. Each of them looks under their beds and then turns to look around the room. I barely see Potter hushing the other ones when I hear his feet come closer to me. My eyes widen and I look around me. If I don't do anything, he will catch me. 'Perlucens' I mumble the invisibility charm under my breath, hoping that it would act fast enough and turn me invisible. When Potter pulls the curtain back I close my eyes and hold my breath. The drapes drop again and I start breathing. Without anyone noticing, I slip from behind the curtains and move to the door. I avoid their bodies as good as I can. The smile grows on my lips when I near the wooden door. Fuck my wand, I can get it whenever.

"Vienna?" I stop in my way. Looking at my body, I see that the charm is wearing off. I become visible again, the colours returning as if someone has dropped paint on me.

"Fuck." I curse, dropping my head just to pick it back up and turn around. My high pony tail swings with the movement. "I came for my wand."

Potter ignores my outstretched hand as he opens his trunk to retrieve my wand. He plays with it, a small smirk on his lips.

"And what makes you believe that we will give it to you?"

I restrain from slapping the boy. "Potter! I wanted to do this in a civilized fashion but you bring out the worst in me. Hand over my wand."

"Civilized? That's what you call breaking into this room and snooping around? How did you even get into this tower, Nightingale." He asks, sitting on his bed.

A low whine leaves my lips. "Can't you not be a blasted arse for a second and just hand me my wand? I need it for classes, today." I reach out again.

Potter pulls the magic infused object above his head. I drop mine. Of course he wouldn't give it back to me that easily.

"And what do I get?"

"You won't get your ass beaten."

The boys around me laugh. I look at them, seeing that they have returned to sit on their beds. They watch our encounter.

"I don't understand why you're laughing." My eyes turn to slits. "I have put in the Wing once. I am not afraid to do it again. And the best part is, there is no professor around that can stop me."

"But there's a prefect here that can add to your detention." Potter points to Andrew Wood.

"Little Andrew knows what to do, if he doesn't want to get into trouble. Don't you Wood?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Vie." He smirks, encouraging Potter.

"Just give me my wand Potter. I am not in the mood to play with you, today."

"But whoever said that I was playing? Did I say I was joking, lads?" He looks around the room.

The boys shake their heads, their hums and agreements echoing in my ears. I roll my eyes.

"I'm serious James. Just give me my blasted wand and I'll be out of your hair." And hopefully your life.

"Well firstly, I am Sirius. And secondly, I'm not joking. I want something in return."

"What? Are you out of your mind? Give me that!" I reach forward, stepping up to his bed to take my possession.

"Nah." He reaches back. "You won't get it until I get something."

"Potter." I whine his name. He smirks up at me. I give in. "Fine, what the hell do you want?"

"Hmm." He smirks, sending a grin at the other boys. Potter leans back on his bed, supporting his weight on his elbows as he thrusts his waist upwards and positions his legs in a wide stance. "Blow me."

I snort. "What? You're not serious." My brows furrow in a not amused way.

"But babe, I am." He pushes his waist upwards again. "Now come, be s good girl and show me how you use that spitfire tongue of yours. Those lips would look divine around me. Don't you think lads?"

"Of course." They agree with him.

"You are out of your mind Potter. Never in a million years will I go down on you."

"Then I fear you won't get your wand back."

I know Potter is only joking to see how much of his bullshit I will take. But as I look down on him and take in the unnerving smirk, I decide to play along.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I tighten the ponytail on my head and begin to hover over Potter.

Without waiting to see how he reacts, I place my lips on his neck. The skin is soft under my lips. I suck on the area where his neck meets his shoulder. Potter squirms under my touch, his elbows giving away and he is falling onto his back. I ignore the cat calls and the whistles around the room and continue to work my way on his skin. I step in between his legs, reaching lower to kiss over his chest and over his abdomen. Potter sucks in a deep breath of air when I reach the hem of his trousers. I smile up at the boy, whose hands have gone behind his neck. A small smirk plays on his lips, as his eyes look lustfully at me.

"Are you ready?" I ask the boy.

"Fuck yes." He twitches his waist upwards again.

"Lay down." I run my hands over him. "Close your eyes and enjoy me." I smile when I see his head falling back again. He groans slightly when my hands travel over his stomach. A shudder erupts from his back. And then he doubles over in pain. The smile doesn't leave my lips as I reach up to take my wand from his hands.

"We could have done it the easy way, Potter." I walk back to the entrance, waving my wand at the stairs. "But you didn't want to listen."

I hear his pained groans and the laughter from his friends. I shake my head on the stairs. I should have done much more than hit him in the nuts.

* * *

I feel my wand safely tucked under my skirt when I walk into the Divination Tower. Charms had gone by fast, this time. Professor Flitwick had been eager to release us from his class; mind you, he didn't let us go before giving us another 13 inch essay as an assignment for homework. The class had roared in protest but Professor Flitwick laughed them off, his scratchy and high pitched voice a light breath in the air.

Seating myself in the usual spot, I wait for Professor Trelawney or the rest of this subject to arrive. I hear Trelawney before I see her. She is in the back of the class, going through her books and looking at her crystal balls, a slight muttering on her chapped lips. The sudden breaking of pottery makes the entire attending pupils jump.

"Oh dear Merlin." We hear Professor Trelawney mumble from her spot on the ground.

"Are you okay, Professor." Someone from the last row questions. Felicity Moore, a shy girl from Hufflepuff, stands to go and see what our Professor has done.

I follow the girl, intrigued of the way she wanted to handle this. We walk past the thick books and crystal vials until we see the Professor sprawled on the floor. The shards of glass are spread around her. Luckily, she doesn't seem to be hurt. But instead of standing up, the loon continues to lay on the floor, her hands moving and twitching as she goes over something in her mind.

"Professor?" I find myself asking. "Are you alright Professor?"

"Yes." She sits up. "Thank you, my dears. Would you mind carrying those tea cups out for me? I'll just throw these dreadful pieces away." She smiles and motions the two of us to the table beside her.

Felicity and I walk over to it, looking at the cups stacked on top of one another. Behind us, Professor Trelawney has pulled out a broom to clean up her mess. I want to interject but I decide against it. Instead, I wave my hand in the air shortly. Swish and flick. The cups rise from the table and hover in thin air. Felicity looks at my outstretched palm, her wand playing in her left hand.

"Aren't you going to use your wand?" She timidly questions.

"Normally I would, yes, but these are light objects. We don't need a wand for that." I motions to her hand and smile. "I'm sure you're capable of doing this without your wand, Felicity."

Felicity looks at me with big eyes. The green colour is breathtaking and in stark contrast with her pale skin. She hesitates but slowly lowers her wand to her side. The long piece of wood vanishes in her boot. A concentrated look appears on her features as she focuses on the pottery. Her hands move and so do the cups and saucers. Felicity's lips pull into a smile.

"I did it." She beams, a light jump in her steps as we begin to walk towards the others again.

"Yeah." I smile and turn to the class again. Professor Trelawney is still cleaning up the mess she caused. I turn to her, regretting that I didn't tell her that a flick of her wrist would have sufficed to repair the fallen pieces.

I shake my head, sending several cups onto different tables in the room, with a swift motion. Felicity follows suit. The Hufflepuff's smile doesn't falter as her last cup begins to move through the room. Her hands move the small object to the last table but before it can reach it, the cup falls to the ground. A similar breaking sound to the one prior rings in the comforts of this room. Felicity shrieks beside me, the apologies dripping from her lips. A flush spreads on her cheek.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." She mumbles, going to clean up her mess. "I didn't mean to."

"Hey." I hold her back. She turns at the grip on her lower arm. "Everything's alright. No one's hurt. Just repair it and it will be as if nothing ever happened." I smile at her.

I watch as she reaches for her wand and gives it a circular swish. 'Reparo' the word leaves her lips and the broken pieces move as if guided by an invisible force. I smile when she finishes. Nodding my head, I walk to my seat. My smile vanishes as I see the familiar head of unruly dark curls sitting beside my seat.

"Potter, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" I approach him and his friends. "You don't sit this near to the front of the class, ever. Let alone you never sit beside me."

Potter leans back in the chair. He smirks. "Well, we still have to settle an outstanding score."

"What are you talking about, Potter? There is nothing to settle between the two of us." I sit down.

Potter leans forward, a sinister look passing his eyes. "Hitting me in the ball sack was a low blow, babe."

"I didn't even have to go that low." I inspect my nails. The black nail polish is still intact. "Get over it, Potter."

"I am over it. Just watch out. I will make you pay for that babe."

"Is that a threat?" I turn to face him, placing my hands on the table between us. "You don't scare me Potter. You can try anything you want but I will make you suffer just as much, if not worse."

Before Potter can even think about responding, Professor Trelawney emerges from the back, dusting off her clothes.

"May I ask, what you pupils are doing here?" The already widened eyes, enlarge further.

"We have class, Professor." Someone calls from the back of the room.

"Oh," She exclaims astounded. "Of course. For today's lesson, we will be working in pairs of two. Each of you should have a cup on the table in front of them. Drink a little tea and chat for a while. I will hand out the necessary books, in a minute and then you can start on reading your partner's future. Is everything clear?" Our Professor doesn't wait for an answer. Her wild curls shake as she walks around the room, waving her wand at the pot so it pours its content into everyone's cup.

"Do I even want to know about your future?" Potter turns to me.

"As long as you're not in it." I smile. "Everything will be fine."

The pot reaches our table. Slowly the magically animated object lowers its nozzle, the dark liquid flowing into our cups. A slight hue of steam emits from the dark pool. I take the small knife on the table to cut the lemon in half and then into quarters. The pale and sour tasting liquid mixes with the tea and I reach out to drop in a small amount of honey.

"You sure like your tea sweet."

"Excuse me?" I place the bottle on the table again, licking at my finger to rid the sticky substance from them. "Black tea is too bitter for my liking. And it's not like I used much."

"Just drink, Nightingale. You talk too much." He sips from his tea, only to almost spit it back in. His tongue darts out in an attempt to cool it down.

"And you're an idiot." I take a small sip from my own cup. The beverage is hot and burns as it washes over my tongue and throat. My eyes widen slightly but I try to mask the burning sensation.

"This is bloody hot." Freddie hisses beside me, as I blow on my own tea.

"I know man. I almost burnt my tongue off."

My eyes roll. "You're making it a bigger deal than it really is. Don't be a wimp about it and suck it up. No one wants to hear your complaining."

"Don't pretend like you didn't burn yourself. I saw that face you made."

"Just drink your tea Potter. You talk too much." I mock him.

* * *

"Alright my dears. Pick up your partners cup and begin reading. Broaden your minds and let the energy consume you." She walks around the room. "You. Read the cup. Read the cup. Tell me what you see."

Dean Austin scrambles for the cup of his partner as Professor Trelawney hurriedly tells him to.

"I- I see," Dean's eyes widen as he shrugs, clearly not knowing what he is doing. "Spots and tea leaves?" The student body around him, snickers at Dean. Dean merely shrugs, placing the cup on its saucer again.

"Displeasing Mr. Austin. You clearly are not in balance with your inner self. Go on. Broaden your minds and reach for the BEYOND!" She hurries to Fred and Lorcan. "Mr. Weasley. Go ahead boy and reach for the BEYOND!" Her arm swings out.

Freddie takes the cup from Lorcan's plate to look at its inside. I watch as he does so. It takes him a while but he flips through the pages of the open book.

"This," He shows Professor Trelawney the cup. "May be a sun, which stands for happiness. And this right here looks like a bone. It would stand for hard work?"

"Give me the cup. Give me the cup." Professor Trelawney hurries to reach forward, the 'p's of her words popping. She barely looks at the thing before placing it down again. "Well done Mr. Weasley. You my boy are in contact with the beyond."

She reaches out to grasp his head in her hands. Potter, Lorcan and Finnigan laugh at their friend. Looking around the class, her widened gaze drops on Potter's laughing form.

"Miss Nightingale." One of her hands reaches out, her fingers spreading in a fan. "The aura around this table is indeed heavy, come on tell me what you see. Read his cup. Don't be afraid."

Their laughter doesn't cease. I reach for Potter's cup, slowly turning it in my hands. At first, I see only the dark patches of tea leaves. With a shake of my head, I concentrate on the motives in the cup. The sounds around me are drowned out, the patches moving to form figures and symbols. I feel myself get lost in the markings, different feelings washing over me.

"A heart." I point out, my gaze never leaving the symbol. "He will find love. But it is not clear when." My voice is but a whisper.

"This." I show her the cup. "Looks like a crown. And there's a ball?It's winged. A snitch maybe. Potter will win at Quidditch?" I question rather uncertain, as the sound of clapping reaches my pinna. It stops as fast as it comes.

"There's a cat in here, with a smaller bird nearby. The bird is freedom or even refuge. The cat represents femininity. So Potter will fall in love with a girl and she will help him to success plus she will bring him release?"

"Very good. Mr. Potter, you read her cup. Read it."

Potter's laughter dies. He reaches for the cup on my plate and laughs as he looks behind me.

"This should be fun." I hear them whisper. Turning around, I glare at them.

"What do you see Mr. Potter?" She questions.

Potter stays quiet for a while. "Tea leaves." His friends break out in laughter.

"Pity." The woman shakes her head, reaching out for my cup. Once she wraps her fingers around it and looks inside, she drops the object as soon as she picks it up. A few gasps leave her as she recoils. Her eyes widen behind her glasses, a hand resting on her chest, where her heart lies.

"My dear girl, beware!" She walks forward. The beating in my chest grows and picks ups pace. "Beware of the lion. For he will be your downfall! You are in danger my child. Trees!" Her hand reaches for her head, her eyes glazing over. "Endless amounts of trees. You will suffer, my child. You will suffer greatly. Beware of the lion." Her eyes roll to the back of her head, only the white part visible. Her head tilts back before a great gasp sound and she looks back again. "Is everything okay, my dear? You look quite shaken."

I place Potter's cup down, my hands shaking. I see him notice and curse myself for it. The bell rings and everyone jumps from their seats. Professor Trelawney moves back to her office, leaving me in my seat. I pick up the cup she dropped. 'The lion' is looking back at me, its mouth wide open and its ferocious teeth visible in the dangerous snare. Beside it, I see the skull.

"Please tell me you don't believe what she's saying." I hear Potter's voice at the entrance.

"Fuck off, Potter." I don't bother to look at him. His feet are soft of the cushioned floor, while he approaches me.

He squats down in front of me. "Hey, look at me."

I lift my head to look into his eyes. His dark eyes have always been something I have been fascinated with. And now that I am this close to him, I can see the little specks of green and gold entwine in the dark orbs.

"Trelawney is a mental bint. Nothing she ever predicts becomes true. Did you know that she predicted Professor Longbottom's death when he was in school?" I shake my head "She also said that my father would die. And look where he is. Probably on our couch, eating."

I laugh at the image and think back to what Lily had told us yesterday at the lake.

"This is more like it." He takes one of my hands in his; his being much larger than mine. We stand, as he pulls me after him, never letting go of my hands.

"Why are you this nice to me, Potter?"

"I don't know." He shrugs. "Believe it or not, but I have a heart. I saw the way you were shaking and I offered you my support. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No." I shake my head. My voice is small. "I guess not. But I don't like this side of you."

"You don't like any side of me." He counters.

"That's because your other sides suck. You're an arse, a wanker, a Quidditch Nazi, a pervert - "

With a swift motion, Potter pushes me against the wall, his body pressing into mine and his arms encaging me. "You drive me crazy babe. No matter what, everything I do is wrong."

He takes a deep breath of my hair and neck.

"Potter!" I scream outraged. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"That's more like it." He growls, nuzzling into my neck. I wiggle under him, trying to push him away. "Push me, scratch me, hit me in the balls for all I care. You're fucking hot, when you're mad at me. The only fucking lion you should be afraid of, is me!" He pushes further into me, soft kisses trailing on my neck.

"Potter!" I manage to push him off me. "You asshole." I walk towards the staircase, descending it without looking back.

Potter laughs behind me. "You're welcome, babe!" He calls out as I try to calm and hide the blush on my face.

* * *

"Where have you been this entire day?" Dominique asks when I sit down beside her.

"In class and then in the library. Flitwick escalated once again and I had to go over Freddie's potions essay. I just went ahead and took a nap in my room."

"That's why you look so dead."

I scratch at the bun on my head. The nap has done wonders but I feel like shit. My eyes burn and my throat burns

"I feel like it, as well. I just want to eat and then go back up again so I can sleep."

"There are more important things than sleep." Lucy pipes up. "Like, what do I hear? Potter and Nightingale in a secret relationship. Some bitch caught you guys in a heated embrace, up in the Divination Tower. Mind explaining yourself?"

"Not to mention that a Ravenclaw slut went down on our cousin. Is there something else we should know?" The three tease me.

"I just went to get my wand!" I take a bite from my bread.

"Oh I'm sure wands were involved." Roxanne wiggles her brows. The three girls erupt in laughter as I blush.

"Nothing happened, I swear. Potter isn't even my type."

"Liar. From all the things we have gathered, he so is your type. And it wouldn't be that bad if you guys were to marry."

"Marry? Shut up, Roxy. I'm not going to marry him."

"We would be family then."

"We already are. In some ways."

"Then what happened between you two?" Lucy sits at the edge of the bank.

"Nothing. I went to get my wand and we had a little dispute. And he comforted me after Divination."

"What? Why?"

"That is so not like him."

"Would you bitches stop interrupting me?" My eyes widen as the angered expression settles on my face. "We had been tea leaf reading and Trelawney foresaw something bad in my cup. It was all encrypted nonsense, if you ask me."

"What did she say." Dominique asks, reaching for another piece of bread.

"Beware of the lion. He will be your downfall. You are in great danger. Something along these lines."

"Odd."

"I wouldn't listen to her, if I were you. Trelawney predicts a lot of stuff - most of which doesn't even come true. You needn't worry about it."

I look at the slightly crazed professor at the table on the podium. She is enjoying her meal, but rather than talking with the rest of the staff, Professor Trelawney prefers to keep to herself.

"I guess so. I don't know but it got me scared for a second. And that talk I had with Isabelle about our fifth year, this morning, didn't really help in the matter."

"Wait a second." Dominique drops the bread from her hands. The other girls stay silent. "Why would you talk of that?"

I shrug, averting my gaze. "I don't even remember how we got to that topic. We just talked and then it came up."

"What did she tell you?" Roxanne's eyes meet mine, she pulls my hand into hers.

"Nothing, I didn't already know." I angrily wipe the welling tears from my eyes. "This is ridiculous. I don't even know why the hell I'm crying."

"What else did you talk about?"

"About everything." I answer meekly. "About her night with Hayden, about the accident, Jason. I don't remember."

I bring a hand to my head, rubbing slow circles around the thumping skin. The table around us falls silent.

"You want to leave?" Dom questions, scooting closer to pull me into a one armed embrace.

I shake my head. "No. Let's just talk of something else. I would rather have us laughing than sulking over the past."

"Right!" Dom untangles herself from me. "He's a swine and not worth your pain. Tell me about Hayden. Did she tell you what I wanted to know?"

I smile at her words, my eyes widening at the memory. I couldn't forget, even if I tried to - not that I wanted to. My head moves in a nod, agreeing with the blue-eyed beauty beside me.

The girl shrieks, excitement shining in her eyes. "Tell me. How big is that stallion?" She winks.

Instead of giving her a proper answer, I reach under the table to take the wand out of my sock. I hand it over, watching in amusement as Dom and the other two girls stare at my wand.

"What -" Her eyes widen in realization. "OH MY GOD!"

"Hush." I press my palm against her lips. "We don't want him to know that we know, don't we?"

She nods into my hand. Slowly, I let go, seeing her look at the wand in her hands.

"Oh my god." She wraps her hand around the wood, slowly sliding down. I take it from her hands, grossed out that she would behave like that.

"That's nasty."

"That's large! Normal or horny?"

"Erect." My friends gasp in shock, their eyes drifting to the dark haired boy at the Ravenclaw table. "Don't stare at him like that. He'll find out and then I will be in trouble. I doubt that he wants Isabelle to gossip about how big he is down under. Their relationship is already complicated, without the four of us gossiping about it."

"Why? What's so complicated about being boyfriend and girlfriend?" Dominique snorts.

"They're not together." I admit.

"But they had sex?"

"Yes." I nod. "Have been since the start of fifth year."

"No! They're friends with benefits. That lucky bitch." Dom's gaze lands on Isabelle again.

"Stop staring." I push the blonde.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Fine." She turns back around again. Her head turns around a few times, but eventually the blonde stops to look at the table, where I should have sat.

We finish our dinner in silence. Dom is the first to stand, I follow suit and then the other two girls stand up. Together, we walk for a while until it is time for me to take a left and for them to climb a few more moving staircases. I bid them goodbye, hugging each girl as a goodnight kiss and then turn towards my own destination.

"See ya tomorrow, beauty!"

I laugh at Dominique's calling. Without turning, I lift my arm, flipping the veela off.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I have actually teared up at the beginning of this chapter. And I couldn't help but shake throughout the tense conversation Isabelle and Vienna had about their fifth year. I even felt cold, when I wrote it. The conversation is rather spontaneous. I only wanted Vienna to wake up in the beginning but then the alarm started and they just had to talk! + I meant to write their conversation in the last chapter but decided against it. Instead, I have given it to you now. The wand scene is not really what I had planned as well. I wanted a little bit of teasing but it just escalated. Same with the Divination class. I never intended on writing the comforting scene. I even was about to delete it. Instead, I just kept it in there and added the little fight and teasing at the end. Also, I decided to give a little bit of disclosure of what happened in the past. But I guess, I just created a lot more questions. You'll just have to continue reading, if you want answers to them. With a final note, NEVER underestimate the love of a mother to her children and NEVER judge a book by its cover!**

**Oh and the Invisibility Charm is Latin for 'translucent'!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	13. In Memory Of Liquorice

"Settle down class." Professor Presidium's plea is met by ignorance. The student body of the DADA class ignores the elderly man as he stands in front of the class, clearly distressed about his pupils not listening to him. An arm lifts in the air, feeling heavy with the age it's carrying. Presidium waves his wand. Once. Twice. Their lips are still moving, but no sound escapes. Wide eyed they turn in their seats, surprised that the Professor would do something so irrational.

"Now that you have finally decided to settle," The old man smiles into the crowd, the joy never leaving his eyes. "We can begin today's lesson. Follow me." Professor Presidium struts from the room, half of us following behind him. The other half slouches in the background, not interested in where the authority leads us.

"Do any of you have an idea, where he's leading us?" Roxanne questions as we walk in the back of the group.

"Don't ask us, dearest sister. Who knows what Presidium has in mind? That senile old man could be leading us anywhere, without even realizing it." Freddie's arm wraps around his sister's shoulder. The other one drapes around my shoulder.

I look at the mass of muscle and flesh, a brow raised in question. Freddie gives me a smile, turning his head forward, pulling me and his sister forward.

"Weasley," I hear myself exclaim. My fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling his arm from me and letting it drop. "Don't do that!"

"Yeah Weasley," Potter steps forward, a smile lingering on his lips. He pushes his relative from me, all the way smirking. "Don't let me catch you touching my girl again. You may be family but I won't hesitate from punching you in the face."

His long legs carry the boy behind me. Potter's arms snake around my waist, pulling me into his chest. The boy plants a soft kiss on my neck. My eyes widen, a shiver slithering down my back. We carry on walking, Potter not removing himself from my back.

"Are you guys fucking or something?" Lorcan assumes, looking at the pair of us.

I snort, amused by the thought of me and Potter. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You're not bickering. Or teasing each other for that matter."

"Yeah," Dom's eyes narrow. "Is there something going on, we should know about?"

"There's nothing going on. Be assured." I give a forced smile. "He enjoys me being in rage. I will not give him the satisfaction. So I'll just ignore everything he says or does. And please, I would rather eat Lysander's underwear than be with Potter."

"Hey," Lysander whines as the groups laughs. "What's wrong with my underwear?"

"Everything."

"You're in love with Potter. Just admit it Nightingale." Lysander's lips pull into a childlike pout.

"I'm not." I turn my head from him.

"Don't deny it babe!" Potter plants another kiss on my neck. "Enna and I didn't want to tell you yet but yes. We are dating."

"We are not." I shake my head. "Look at him. Look at me. We just don't fit for each other. He's not my type."

"That's not what it looked like when you we're all over him, yesterday." The boys snicker.

"Excuse me?" My eyes widen at them. "I was acting to get my blasted wand back. I think I made it pretty clear that I am not interested in you Potter."

"You keep saying that. They all say that before they come running to beg for me." His hands roam my waist.

"Don't worry. If I run, I'm gone for good."

"Oh you'll be gone all right, when I'm finished with you."

"Potter!" I unwrap his arms from my waist. "Get your hands off my arse!"

We enter the new class, Potter mumbling something with the boys as we stand in front of the Professor and what appears to be two dentist chairs. I look at them, taking in the black leather and the intricate designs running along the material.

"What are these Professor?" Someone from the front asks, reaching up to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"These," the Professor motions his hands backwards. "Are simulation chairs."

"Simulation chairs, sir?" The same boy asks. "Why would we need simulation chairs?"

"If you would let me finish my sentences, Mr. Decker," Elias receives a pointed glare. "I will tell you. I know we have been going over a lot of theory in this year and the years before. Together with the Ministry, the school has decided the seventh years to be graded differently. In addition of a written exam you will participate in a practical exam. This is where the chairs will be important. These chairs, as the name says, are used to put pupils under simulations. In these simulations, you will be confronted with any kind of dark magic."

"So not only do we get to learn theory but also practice?"

"That is correct, Miss Nightingale. In groups of two, you will be under these simulations." The people around us begin to cheer, already turning to their friends. "Unfortunately, you will not be the ones to choose. Every beginning of the class, I will pick two of you which will go under. The rest of us will be able to see what you are doing on this screen." A large screen appears next to the chairs. "We will analyse, note down and improve. Did I make myself clear?"

A round of '_yes_' emits from the student body. Professor Presidium smiles widely, clapping his hands together. "But not today! Go take the books and start reading all the important things there are to know." He motions us away.

"Can you believe this?" Dom appears behind me.

"It's not that exciting, if I'm honest."

"Excuse you? What are you saying?"

"You heard the man! While only two go under the simulation, we will have to analyse every little thing they're doing."

"That may be one down part, but imagine what the simulations will be about."

"I guess we'll have to find out."

"Bloody right you are!"

We sit in our seats, opening the books and begin to read. It doesn't take Potter long to disturb the silence in the room. He and his friends begin to play with the books; throwing them at each other and raising their voices.

"Gentlemen." Professor Presidium warns the bunch. I snort at him. "Is there a problem?"

"No Professor." Andrew Wood shakes his head. "There's no problem."

The Professor nods his head, turning back to his notes. The rest of class finishes quickly and surprisingly, Presidium dismisses us without any homework.

"There's something wrong with that man."

"Why do you say that?"

"He didn't give us any work to do." Dominique's eyes widen.

"Well he did say, we have to read in the books."

"Same difference. He just put it into different words."

"Whatever." I shake my head. "I got to hurry or Penicole will have my head!"

Bidding them goodbye, I turn and hurry down the corridor. I curse under my breath. The Potions class room is all the way in the dungeons and there is too little time to go and make it.

"We got to hurry, Nightingale." Freddie appears beside me, a small smile playing on his lips. "Penicole is going to kill us - me, if I'm just a second late."

"What do you mean?"

"You're like her favourite. You can do whatever you want and she won't say a word."

I stop a second to look at him. Freddie continues to walk down the corridor, terror visible in his eyes. I pick up speed again, catching up to the long legged boy.

"That's not true." My brows pull into a frown. "Penicole doesn't favour me in the slightest."

"You may not see it but the rest of us do. Whenever people don't know the answer to one of her questions, she asks you. Whenever you have mastered another brilliant potion, she just has to point it out."

My lips pull into a grimace, my nose scrunching up in dislike. So what if she favours me? Potions is one of my best subjects, not to mention that I enjoy brewing potions.

"Whatever Nightingale." He grabs my wrist, pulling me along. "We have to hurry."

Our shoe clad feet are the only thing we hear as we hurry towards our destination. Freddie doesn't stop once to catch his breath. I notice a few other pupils lounging outside their classroom, enjoying our marathon. A few jump in front of us, trying to block our way, just to have Freddie push them with full force.

"Penicole?" I hear someone shout from behind us. Turning my head, I look at the seventh year Slytherin. He smiles at me, waiting for an answer. I nod my head, throwing a small '_yes_' in his direction before Freddie and I round another corner. "I would run faster, if I we're you! A minute left" I hear his voice creep behind us.

"Wanker." I curse, noting the teasing in his voice.

"Come on Nightingale." Freddie runs faster. His hand leaves my wrist so he can take my hand in his, entwining our digits. His is surprisingly warm and not drenched in sweat as most pubescent boys' are. "Right now, we have to concentrate on getting to class on time. There's always time later to hex that prick, later."

We enter the class with a mere second left. Both Freddie and I hunch over, trying to catch our breath. My head is spinning as I inhale deeply. From beside me, I hear the boy laughing.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing at?" My eyes widen.

"We made it, in time." He laughs, straightening up.

"Barely." I stiffen at the sound of Professor Penicole's voice. Immediately, I straighten, my long hair hitting me in the back once I stand tall.

"Professor." I look at the intimidating woman with wide eyes.

"Miss Nightingale." A small smile plays on her lips.

"I- we -" I try to explain, without making a fool out of myself.

"You two are coming from Defence, I know, Miss Nightingale. Don't worry." She sends me another smile. "Since the two of you are the only ones left, why don't you go ahead and work together for today's lessons. I'm sure Mr. Weasley will appreciate it."

"I told you so." Freddie pulls me along to sit in the back with him.

"What." I close my eyes, gathering my hair to pull it into a messy bun.

"She hates me. She didn't have a reason to say what she did. Not to mention that she let you off the hook."

"We weren't even late, Freddie."

"She still hates me."

"Get over it."

The boy starts mocking me, imitating my voice in a higher octave. I shake my head, turning to listen to the Professor.

"Now that everyone's here, I want you to decide on one of the potions I have written on the board. These," she waves a hand over the choices. "are first degree potions."

"First degree potions?" I hear Freddie whisper beside me.

"First degree potions are difficult potions. Usually, the preparation takes weeks if not months. I doubt that we'll be able to brew them. Most of them require every day ingredients but there are also a few trickier ones."

"Then why does she want us to do them?"

I shrug. "I don't know. She'll probably tell us why."

My gaze drops onto the different potions scribbled onto the black board. _Amortentia_, _Draught of Living Death, Draught of Angel's Touch, Golden Grain Potion, Felix Felicis and Nimius Phovos. _

"Are you able to brew any of these potions?" Freddie's voice is but a whisper in my ear. I turn to look at the biracial teenager.

"I don't know."

"Let's hope you do."

"With the partner of your choice you will brew one of these. You have this entire year, since most of these acquire a long procedure. Be thorough, this potion will make half of your grade."

Pupils around me gasp in shock, their eyes widening at the Professor's work. I raise my arm.

"What's the other 50%, Professor." I question, not bothering to wait until she picks me.

"The other fifty percent, Miss Nightingale will be given to you by the essay you have written for the chosen potion. Remember people, work thoroughly or you will be receiving bad grades." She flicks her hand, walking behind her desk to go over some paper.

"Do you know any of these potions?" Freddie sits when he comes from retrieving our book.

"Most of them." I nod. "Nimius Phovos we have done before. Amortentia, I am able to brew-"

"Really?" His brows rise to his hair line. "How do you know?"

"Because I have brewed it before, Weasley. Draught of Living Death and Draught of Angel's Touch will be difficult. Golden Grain Potion and Felix Felicis take the longest to brew and are fatal when brewed incorrectly." I reach for the book in Freddie's hands, opening it to look for the different pages.

"What do they do?" He scoots closer. "Draught of Angel's Touch for example. I have never heard of that one."

"It's a beauty enhancement potion." My gaze doesn't leave the yellowed pages. "Draught of Living Death will let you sleep for a long time. Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid Luck will give you luck. If you consume too much it will cause recklessness, among other things. Nimius Phovos you should already know and remember, because you've written an essay about it and Golden Grain Potion is a potency enhancement. Which I will not brew."

"Why not?"

"Well first, it's a dangerous potion -"

"Yeah, but so are the other potions."

"Let me finish Weasley." I face him. "If brewed incorrectly, the potion can make you go impotent. Not to mention the ingredients we would need for the potion, I do not want to collect." My lips pull back to form a grimace.

"What do you need?"

"A drop of Felix Felicis, chopped oyster shells, the skin of an Ashwinder, a few leaves of Sacred Blood and -" I hesitate.

"And what?"

I shrug of the blush on my cheeks and hide my face in the book again. "Male sperm. The last ingredient is sperm. It can be from anything, preferably human. And since I don't see any on the table, I will not ask for yours."

"No Golden Grain Potion then."

"No Golden Grain Potion." I smile. "Amortentia is too easy. Anyone can brew that. Draught of Living Death is boring and they already did that. I don't need Draught of Angel's Touch - we could if you wanted to. We just need to find someone who is willing enough to be our guinea pig. Felix Felicis takes too long, almost six to seven months, if I remember correctly. And Nimius Phovos is rather difficult."

"So it's either Draught of Angel's Touch or Nimius Phovos?"

"Yeah." I nod my head. "Pretty much. Unless you prefer one of the other potions. The decision shouldn't depend on my liking."

"No it's fine." He leans his head against the arm he has set on the table in front of us. "I'm not sure. I don't know much about the Beauty Potion and I wouldn't want you to do everything alone. You helped me with Nimius Phovos. Why don't we do that?"

"Do you remember the ingredients?" I smile at him.

"Three leaves of Digitalis Purpurea, a handful of crushed bat wings, the teeth of one Dionaea Muscipula, a venom of the witch's or wizard's choice and most importantly, a Thestral's tear."

* * *

"Is she serious?" I turn to face the boy next to me. "How are we supposed to do that? It's impossible to do that!"

"Calm down, Nightingale. I'm sure we can find a way to get the missing ingredient."

"We can't just walk up to them and take it away. That is, if we even manage to find one."

"What's so difficult about getting a single tear from a Thestral." We walk from the dungeons together.

"Thestrals are very shy animals. They won't let anyone touch them. What we need to do is find one, bond with it and then hope for it to shed a tear for us. Not to mention the most important fact that not everyone can see them."

I throw my hands in the air before placing them around my head. Pulling my hair from the bun and gathering it into a pony tail, I feel tears welling at the brim of my eyes.

"We should have picked another potion. You can't fail this class. I can't fail this class." My eyes widen further.

"What's wrong with her?" I don't pay too much attention as Potter and the rest of their posse decides to appear from nowhere. Instead, I continue my frantic mumbling and try to come up with something that will save both our arses.

"She's freaked out because of a potion."

"Not just any potion Freddie. The potion. It will decide whether or not we will get a decent grade. How come you're not freaking out? You told me you can't fail this class!"

"We won't fail. Not with you by my side -"

"That was gay, dude."

"I hate to say it but Potter's right."

"Oh fuck off, will you? As long as the essay is splendid, we will still have a chance at receiving an Acceptable."

"Acceptable!?" I shriek, causing many others to turn around and face me. I step closer to the dark haired beauty, my eye twitching under the stress. "An Acceptable is anything but acceptable. I'm reaching for Outstanding, and nothing less."

"Calm down, Enna." Potter firmly places his hands on my shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze. As good as the massage feels, I pull back, glaring the dark eyed boy down. "What's the matter anyway with the potion? I thought you to be Penicole's favourite, or something like that? I'm sure she won't have your head."

"She is not the problem. Well she kind of is. We are brewing Nimius Phovos -"

"And use it?" Andrew Wood ejaculates.

"No." I shake my head at him. "Of course not!"

"Then why bother?"

"Because, the bloody potion makes half of our grades. I can't go below an O. How will that look? Brewing the potion isn't really that hard. My concern is that we don't have the necessities. It's so typical for school systems to make us pupils do everything. They don't have enough supplies and now we have to get them."

"You're rambling, Enna." He places another hand on my shoulder. "Get to the point."

"We need Thestral tears, which they don't have." I feel the tears run down my cheeks. "And I can't see them because I have never seen someone die before. And I don't think any of you have either."

The boys stay silent, sharing looks as they wait for me to stop my crying. When I finally do stop, they still look at unease.

"What?" I question, wiping my sleeves at the wetness.

"Did- " Freddie stops mid-way. "Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Freddie opens his mouth again, but Potter jumps in front of him. "Nothing." He claims all too quickly. He shoots his cousin a glare. "It's not that important anyway. Don't worry Enna, as unfortunate as it is, but Freddie and I have witnessed death at first hand. I don't know about you guys back there, but why don't we help?"

The boys give me sympathetic smiles, agreeing with Potter's suggestion.

"You don't have to, really. I'm sorry for your losses but Freddie will suffice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I give them a tear stained smile. "Plus, we can tell Penicole that you got the tear all by yourself, Freddie! I'm sure it will raise your grade a lot."

"Sure." He smiles back at me, his clean teeth sparkling in my vision as his hand rest in my upper back, leading me towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"So," Dominique speaks up when the four of us are gathered in the second floor girls' bathroom. "Do you want to talk about your little nervous breakdown after potions or are we just going to ignore the issue?"

"I am all for ignoring." I run a brush through my hair. "Knowing you three, you want me to talk about it."

"What happened?" Roxanne stands beside me.

"Nothing," I deny the incident. "I just had like two minutes of heightened emotions rush through my nervous system. It wasn't even a big deal."

"The boys say something else."

"You shouldn't care for what they say. I say everything's fine."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm fine really." The girls look at each other, a worried gaze resting on their features. "What's with the looks? The boys looked the same, when they told me that they are able to see Thestrals."

Without any warning, the girls rush forward, pulling me in their arms to give me several squeezes.

"Is everything okay with you guys?"

"Fine." They answer, not moving from me.

"If you say so."

Dominique eases her grip on me. "The two of us should go and watch the training tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard correctly, Nightingale. Sleep over today and we'll go watch the Gryffindor training tomorrow. I can't be bothered to sit alone."

"You sure Potter won't mind? You know how he is when it comes to Quidditch."

"We'll deal with him, don't you worry."

"I'm not worried. I just don't want another fight."

"Since we're talking about that lovely cousin of ours, you seem to have softened around him."

A dry laugh escapes from me. I look at Lucy through the mirror, dragging a brow upwards. "I didn't go soft around him. Trust me, he's still a pain in the arse and I could care less for him. I have enough stress, I don't need Potter to add to that."

The girl exchange knowing glances. "You sure seemed to enjoy his little massage, this morning."

"What?" The blush spreads involuntarily. "I did not! And I pushed his hands from me, if you would remember."

"Someone's fancying James." Roxanne teases, causing her cousins to laugh in delight.

"Don't be ridiculous. Just the thought of it is absurd."

"Why are you blushing then?" Lucy jabs her finger into my cheek.

"I don't fancy him."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm serious. I don't fancy him. And I sure as hell hope that he returns these feelings." I turn to walk into one of the cubes. Closing the seat, I sit down and take a deep breath.

"Oh come on!" They giggle. "We're just messing with you."

I roll my eyes at the blonde. Of course I know that they are messing with me. I just don't like the feeling it has caused to rise in me. My heart beat quickens and my hands feel sweaty. I need fresh air.

"Vie," They knock on the wooden door. "Open the door Vie."

I unlock the door, placing my head in my hands. The wooden board opens with a loud groan, breaking the silence in the bathroom.

"Come out Vie." Lucy. "We're just messing with you. We know, you don't fancy him. Can you imagine, you two doing something else rather than fighting. It sounds funny to me."

I nod my head, still not sure what to think of the situation. My legs carry me from the stall until I stand in front of mirror again. Wordlessly, I free the water from the sink, letting the cold liquid run over my hands and arms. Unease sticks to me like wet clothes would do after a clothed swim. The feeling is unbearable. I loosen my tie, throwing my hair into a pony tail.

"Vienna?" Their words are slow, cautious as they approach me. "Is everything alright?"

I run my wet hands across my face, trailing down my neck and cleavage.

"Yeah." I breathe out. "Everything's fine."

I watch myself in the mirror. My eyes are wide, my chest raising quickly as I try to calm down. Behind me, I see the three girls looking back at me.

"You've had a panic attack, Vienna." Lucy claims. Her voice, and the way she looks tells me, she doesn't understand why. Neither do I, or that's what I want to believe.

* * *

The sun is just about to rise bright and hot as the four of us stand on the pitch, early in the morning. I knew Potter to be crazy about Quidditch, but five in the morning is not the time to train. Several team members are already scattered around the grass, eyes half open, trying to get another few minutes of sleep.

"It's way too early for this." My eyes burn from sleep, my throat and nose feeling dry. I scowl at the morning sun.

"You're right. Our cousin is going mental. Who in their right mind wakes at five in the morning?" She throws her arms up. "Nobody. I should have stayed in bed."

Her head rests on my shoulder. I rest my head against hers, closing my eyes for a brief moment. The morning air feels refreshing, the chirping birds and nature's sounds playing like an orchestra of unique and foreign instruments.

"Gather around people." My eyes open at his booming voice. The scowl doesn't leave my face. Potter stands proud in front of his team members. He is dressed in light sportswear; the fabric clinging to his form. I close my eyes again, listening to the sound of shoes squishing the grass underneath.

"Should we go, as well?" She scratches her head, entwining her free arm with mine.

I shrug, her head bouncing off my shoulder with the movement. "I don't know." She gets comfortable again.

"We have done good so far. But good is not what we strive for. We don't want to be good, people. We want to be the best! And the only way, we'll be able to achieve that is by stepping up our game. I made a few notes regarding your techniques and the way you played in the last games. I will talk to each of you and see what we can do about the problems."

"Is he always this way?" I hide my yawn behind a hand.

Dominique follows my lead, yawning loudly as we observe the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Just when he's passionate about something. Which is mostly Quidditch related."

"Freak."

"And what a freak he is." She giggles.

Potter falls silent, all of a sudden. Light footsteps ring in my ears as I suddenly feel a fast pull on my chin. My eyes open immediately and I look at Potter, who is hovering over my tired form. My chin is still clamped between two of his fingers.

"Am I interrupting something here, ladies?" His voice is teasing but the way he is looking down on me is telling otherwise. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, Nightingale?" His breath is fresh in my face.

"Calm the hell down, Potter." I try to move from his menacing glare. "You're too bloody loud."

"What. Are. You. Doing here, Nightingale?" He emphasizes each word, which are hisses through his clenched teeth. His jaw tightens, the line more prominent and sharper as he glares down at me.

"I was invited here to watch and keep my friend company, if you have to know. But instead, all I'm getting so far, is a Quidditch Nazi who is crushing my chin between his fingers." I slap his hand away. "Don't touch me Potter."

"And who gave you permission to come and watch? I don't remember signing anything that said you could."

"What are you talking about Potter? I know that ego of yours makes it impossible for you to believe so, but not everything is about you. I didn't come here to watch you! I'm here to come and watch my friends. Last time I checked, we are not friends. Trust me, nobody in their right mind would want to see you play with your piece of wood and balls."

A round of whistles resonates from behind Potter. His cheeks flush the slightest bit, apparently not liking that a girl is back talking in front of his comrades. James grabs my chin between his fingers again.

He nods. "Fine, you can stay. But if I see you causing any trouble, you're out and off my pitch. Do you understand?"

"Fuck off, Potter. I don't need your permission to stay." I turn around, dragging the half alive blonde behind me.

Together, we climb up the stairs, leading us to watch the training from a higher view. Potter has just made them start running laps.

"Who does he think he is? That idiot. I don't need to ask him, if I want to watch. There is not one rule that says such a thing. That boy is crazy. What he needs is one of those bludgers to the head. Maybe then, he will start to think like a somewhat decent human being."

"Yes, yes, Potter is shit." She yawns as we sit down. "He is ugly and shouldn't be allowed to walk around as if he's owning the place."

"Exactly!" I exclaim. "And that grabbing. Excuse me but I'm not your girlfriend or anyone for that matter that would justify you touching me so inappropriately."

"How dare he! It's the chin!" She lifts her head, widening her eyes to point at the bones under my mouth. "The chin! Your arse is fine but THE CHIN."

I push her head back on my shoulder again. "Just sleep."

"I would, but there's this mental bint that will not shut up. I bet you know her."

"Never heard of that bitch before." A small smile plays on my lips, the corners of my mouth involuntarily moving upwards.

"Oh, she's quite the bitch. Always nagging and talking about that bloody idiot. She should remove that stick from her butt and fuck him already. It will do all of us good."

"I doubt she has a stick up her ass. It's him, who has the stick shoved so far up that it's ready to appear from the other end."

Dominique yawns, once again. She dismissively waves her hand at me, telling me to shut up. I turn to watch the team, observing how each of them is trying to keep up to Potter, who is leading the group in a steady and conditioned pace.

Time passes and the sun rises higher in the sky. With its higher position, the sun starts to shine brighter, hotter onto the earth, frying us in the process. Roxanne and Lucy and the fifth year seeker have shed their shirts to run in their sports bras. The boys on the other hand, run shirtless, sweat glistening of their bodies as the sun shines down on them.

Potter's voice is small but even from where we are sitting, I can hear his deep voice clear. The group is divided into two, each team member facing another. Potter picks up one of the heavier balls before telling then to be quick. He throws it to Roxanne, running behind his members to stand at the other end as the ball flies through air. Roxanne catches the ball, repeating Potter's movements. The procedure continues for several minutes until Potter decides they had enough.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Dominique and I jump in our seats at the sudden voice of a female Hufflepuff sitting on the bench with us. Wide eyed, I stare at the girl, looking at her dark hair and soft eyes. A joyful smile spreads on her lips as she watches Potter catching and throwing a quaffel in the air. The muscles in his arms stretch and flex at the exercise, causing the girl to swoon in her seat.

"Do we know her?" Dominique whispers in my ear. I shake my head.

"Then why the hell is she talking to us."

"You guys are lucky, you know." She states, taking a bite from what appears to be liquorice.

"Did she just pull that from beneath her shirt?"

"I think so."

"You get to know James Potter. You as his cousin see him almost every day. You guys talk, laugh, have fun. And you," her kind eyes focus on me. "You get to see the passionate part of him, the immensely hot and aggressive James. What I would give to be you." She sighs, taking another bite. The piece gets stuck in her teeth, for she pushes her fingers into her mouth, plucking the piece from between her gums. The Hufflepuff inspects the piece on the tip of her finger, quickly pushing it back between her teeth. A satisfied hum escapes her, her eyes squinting in delight. She faces us again, extending her arm.

"Oh hell no!" Dominique jumps from her seat, sitting on the other side of me.

"I'm Vanessa." She smiles. "But my friends call me Ness."

"Friends, my arse!" Dominique peeks over my shoulder. "You don't have friends with that behaviour."

"Vienna." I smile at her and deciding not to take her hand. "And this is Dominique."

"Enna and Dom." She nods happily.

"Excuse me?" I tilt my head, the smile never fading from my lips.

"That's what he calls you two. Or at least what I have heard."

"Didn't I tell him not to call me that?" I turn to my friend. "If he starts doing that, everyone will call me Enna."

"It's actually better than Vie." She shrugs, peeking over my shoulder again. "She's staring. I think she's not even blinking."

"Sorry for that. Enna is what my siblings call me. And only my siblings. For everyone else I am Vienna or Vie." I smile.

"Okay." She takes another bite from her liquorice wand.

"I want to leave."

"Don't be rude. We can't just leave her."

"Yes we can." Her eyes widen. "Look at her, she's odd! Pretty but odd and she eats liquorice. Who the bloody hell eats liquorice?"

"Oh hush."

Vanessa cheers from beside us, when Potter swooshes past us, going after the quaffel.

"Go James!" She hoots another time. Ness sits back down again, laughing and clapping her hands when Potter manages to get the ball from Wood's hands. A small, pig like grunt escapes her lips, causing Dom to hit me in the arm and clinging to it.

"Ow," I yelp, prying her nails from my flesh. "You bitch!"

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes." I rub the sore spot. "But that doesn't mean that you can pierce me."

"She was grunting." Dom grits her teeth. "Let's go. Please, I am begging you."

"Just wait a few more minutes." I nod. "And then we'll leave."

Dominique shakes her head, sighing loudly before turning to face Vanessa again. "Hey, we gotta go. But it was so nice meeting you."

She stands to dust off her skirt. Ness follows suit, pulling the blonde in her arms in a departing embrace. Dom stiffens in shock, her gasp audible in my ears. I cough to drown out the laughter.

"It was so nice to meet you two." She squeezes my friend, releasing her from the boa constrictor like death trap. "Maybe we can do this again."

"Of course." Dom smiles. "We'll come to you."

She quickly turns around, pulling me down the wooden steps. I nearly miss one and trip as she hurriedly walks down to the pitch. Once we're out of range, she turns to me.

"Did you see that?" She shrieks, pulling me towards the grass. We stand in the middle of the pitch. "Did you see that? She hugged me! Vienna!"

My laughter doesn't cease.

"This isn't funny. She hugged me! I need to burn this. I need to change clothes. Give me yours."

"And what will I wear, sweetest Dominique?" I stop laughing to wipe the remaining tears from my eyes. "I can't walk around the castle in my birthday suit."

"You can." She argues. "You just don't want to."

I nod my head, giving her a bright smile. Stepping closer, I drape my arm over her shoulder. I inhale.

"Is that liquorice I smell on you?" As Dominique begins to shout and curse again, I find myself hunched over, holding my stomach. The laughter is silent, stuck in my throat as my eyes squint in delight and my hands cover my wide mouth.

"I'm going to throw up." My laughter increases, nausea overtaking my senses as I can't seem to control it anymore.

"It's not funny."

My laughter resonates loud before it is silent again. I throw my head back, basking in the summer sun and the sound of joy escaping my vocal chords. Absently, I notice the team landing on the grass.

"What's wrong with her?" I see a few of the team members smirking down at me as I continue to laugh.

I stand from the ground, taking in a deep breath and cleaning my eyes before turning to face them. "Oh god." I exhale again, the breath exiting me a little shakily. "Oh merlin."

Soft whimpers escape me. My shoulders are still shaking when I address the lot.

"Do any of you know Ness? Fifth year Hufflepuff with dark hair?"

A round of groans echoes around me. They begin to laugh. Potter's ears turn red.

"You mean Liquorice Potter." Aiden slaps Potter on the shoulder. "We met her." He smirks in the displeased boy's direction.

I lose it at '_liquorice_', dropping my head into my hands and shaking it. I laugh again.

"What did she do?" Freddie asks, a small laugh sounding from him. My laughter must be contagious.

I try to form the words, but the laughter prevents me from sharing a syllable.

"She hugged me." Dominique shrieks. "And this bint can't stop laughing about it. And apparently I smell like liquorice now, as well."

Potter and Freddie walk up to her, taking a whiff of her before smiling a little.

"You smell fine. Don't worry." They assure. "You still reek of that sweet perfume, you always wear."

She relaxes visibly. "Thank merlin! I thought, I had to change."

By the time she has calmed down, I have collected myself as well. I watch the blonde across, sending me glares as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Funny." I give a single laugh.

Without any warning, I feel Potter and Weasley wrap their arms around me. Immediately, the others follow suit and crush me in a pile of sweaty and dirty, not to mention half naked bodies. I shriek, trying to break from the mass. Unfortunately and logically, I don't stand a chance, since it's seven against one.

I cry out in the bundle, shrieking when a pair of hands tickles my waist. "No." I scream out, hoping they didn't notice the small giggle.

One after one, they peel from me like the different skins of an onion. Only one pair of arms keeps themselves wrapped around my middle. I look down, instantly recognizing the forearms and the light hair spread around them.

"Potter." I wiggle in his grip. "The others let go. Now be a good boy and let go, too."

"What if I don't want to." He teases in my ear.

"There's no '_what if_'! You have to! Now let me go!"

Potter picks me up with ease, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me like dead-weight. I pound against his lower back, screaming and kicking as he carries me, merlin knows where.

"Let me go." I lightly scratch at his back. "Where the hell are you bringing me?"

Potter just laughs, readjusting me on his shoulder. Only when it is too late, I realize that he is carrying me into the boys' locker room.

"This isn't funny!" I hold on to the brick wall. "I'm not allowed to go in there."

"Come on, Nightingale." He pulls at my waist. "Be a good girl and let go." He mocks me.

We struggle for a while, him pulling and me trying to hold on. Potter, somehow manages to pry me from the threshold and hug me to his body. I shriek as he wraps both my legs around his waist, my arms pressed against his chest while he holds me up. My cheeks are flushed. My hair is a mess. And my heart is beating wildly in my chest. We both breathe erratically, loudly trying to regain our breath. Potter looks at my flushed face, his eyes concentrating on me. Slowly, his pelvis pushes deeper into mine, dragging a hiss from me while his lips find my neck.

Cautiously, he lowers me to the ground. His breathing is still erratic, a hungry look masking his features. Potter looks wild, in rage as his hands vanish in my hair, pulling at the dark tresses. The hungry expression doesn't leave his face. He pulls my face closer, his lips inching towards mine. My gaze switches between his lips and his eyes. They look down on me, softened as he guides my hands across his naked chest and around his strong shoulders. My breathing picks up again, my heart jumping in my chest. The flush on my cheeks increases, the breath gets stuck in my throat. Our lips are millimetres apart, his breath a warm hue of peppermint on my lips, his sweat blended cologne divine in my nose. We close our eyes, him pulling me closer.

"Vienna?" We jump apart at the voice. "Is that you?"

* * *

**A/N**

**This is definitely not my best work. But I wanted to do us all a favour and post something. It's been almost three weeks, since I have last written something. So this will have to do. Don't you just love Vanessa and her strange yet innocent behaviour? I loved it. And FINALLY we have a little James/Vienna moment. It's been long due. Unfortunately it has been interrupted. I guess, another time. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	14. In Memory Of Being Speechless

Cautiously, he lowers me to the ground. His breathing is still erratic, a hungry look masking his features. Potter looks wild, in rage as his hands vanish in my hair, pulling at the dark tresses. The hungry expression doesn't leave his face. He pulls my face closer, his lips inching towards mine. My gaze switches between his lips and his eyes. They look down on me, softened as he guides my hands across his naked chest and around his strong shoulders. My breathing picks up again, my heart jumping in my chest. The flush on my cheeks increases; the breath gets stuck in my throat. Our lips are millimetres apart, his breath a warm hue of peppermint on my lips, his sweat blended cologne divine in my nose. We close our eyes, him pulling me closer.

"Vienna?" We jump apart at the voice. "Is that you?"

I turn on the spot. Joshua walks into our view, his upper body being just as naked as Potter's. Joshua stands in his underwear, Quidditch gear in his hand and ready to get dressed.

"Harries." My breath is a whisper on my lips. "Wha- what are you doing here?"

The blond boy smirks, his eyes slowly squinting against the bright morning sun. "The better question would be, what are YOU doing here? With Potter nonetheless. Say Potter, are we screwing defenceless girls in the boys' locker room again? They may get a kick out of it but come on man. This is getting old, not to mention creepy. Go find some other place to screw around, would you."

I stare at Joshua in shock, appalled and repulsed that he thinks so low of me. I would never hook up with Potter just to get a '_kick out of it_'. This arse is bloody mental, if he thinks that I would stoop so low.

"Jealous Harries?" Potter chuckles from behind me. Without having to turn around, I can see his shoulders tensing in agitation. I can see the muscles in his arms flexing, ready to throw a punch, if needed. "I can't really blame you, if you were. I got to touch and kiss the girl you want, and there is nothing you can do about it."

In an instant, I feel James press against me. His arms encircle my waist. His jaw rests on my shoulder. I can feel him smile, the muscles in his jaw tensing and his head tilting. Joshua appears to be in rage. His eyes darken and form into slits on his face. His jaw tightens.

"We all know that she isn't interested in you. No girl with common sense is. So why don't you stop your harassment and hand her over. I know that you're only using her." Joshua takes a step forward.

"What's it to you, if I we're to use her? Maybe she's using me as well. There's nothing wrong with a good ol' unattached fuck."

"You would know all about it, wouldn't you? God knows how many Hogwarts girls you've had an unattached fuck with. Quite the heart-breaker," Joshua nods his head. "I must admit."

"Takes one to know one." Potter's grip on my waist tightens. "Why don't you leave, Harries? Get yourself a busty blond that is willing and stupid enough. Might as well enjoy it, right? You know how feisty blondes can be." Potter winks, his voice laced with teasing.

Joshua's ears redden in rage, as he tries to lung for Potter. Immediately, I feel my hands press against their chests, trying to push them away from each other. I struggle but manage to do so.

"Hey!" I exclaim, panic taking over my senses. "Don't do this with me here. I don't need you both bloodied and bruised."

The two boys push against my hands, ready to pounce on the other.

"You have a liking for blondes, don't you Harries? Especially shy and timid ones. Their whimpers as you take advantage of them must be delightful to your ears." Potter inches closer, oblivious to me being in their middle. "Lovely Enna here isn't even your type. She's too impulsive and too headstrong. She would fight you back."

"Maybe I like a challenge. What man doesn't enjoy a chase."

"Be a good boy then, Harries," Both boys inch forward, decreasing the space for my body. "And go chase somewhere else."

"You think you're so amazing Potter, don't you?" Joshua's eyes are now slits. "Just because your father saved this world, doesn't mean that you can prance around, pretending to be something you're not. You're pathetic Potter and apart from your father's success you have nothing. You're shallow!"

"I'd rather be shallow than a rapist." James mumbles snidely, pressing further into my hand. My brows furrow in confusion. If Joshua had ever done something, such as raping a girl it would have already been gossip. And that shit spreads like Nutella around here.

The furious boys look at each other, anger and hatred burning behind dark and light eyes. I try to pull them apart one last time. I fail. Both boys step closer, encaging me in an oubliette of strong muscles and naked skin.

"You're begging for my fist, aren't you Potter? Are you that desperate?"

"Bring it on, Harries. What damage can your dainty princess fingers cause?" He muses, chuckling to himself. His chest vibrates under my finger palm.

Both boys step even closer. I am squished against their bodies. My own front faces Potter, whereas Harries pushes against my back. I place both my hands on Potter's chest, pushing once again. The boys ignore me, as if I'm thin air.

"This is getting ridiculous." I push. "Can we not do this right now and behave like civilized pupils?"

"We went past that, sweet Enna. That wanker asks for a beating? I'll make sure he never forgets this one."

"Big words Potter. They almost match your ego."

"Stop this, right now." I slap against their chests. "You are taking things too far!" James and Joshua both decide to ignore me. Their muscles tense under my fingertips. There is no time to cherish the feeling, as both testosterone controlled apes are about to kill each other. They begin to scream profanities at each other, testing to see who can scream the loudest and deepest. Joshua reaches out to give Potter a push. The space widens but closes immediately. Potter does the same to Joshua, pushing him harder and sending him further away. The room between their bodies is wide enough for me to turn sideways and place my hands on both their chests again. "STOP!" The scream leaves my lips and both apes recoil from my touch.

From the corner of my eyes, I see both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin team, coming to see what the commotion is about. Roxanne, Lucy and Dominique stand behind Potter, observing the scene from the front. Upon catching my eyes, they shake their heads to question the situation. I shake my own, signalling that I would tell them later.

Another spark of magic passes my fingertips, rushing over the contact on their chests and into their bodies. I ignore the slight blue hue and sizzling. Low growls rumble from deep inside their chests, vibrating in my fingertips and sending waves over my skin. "STOP IT! Or I swear to Merlin I will do you more harm than send a small shock through you. Are we clear? Step away from each other! NOW!"

Surprisingly, they listen to my word and take a step back. My hands never leaving their chests, I watch them, prepared to shock them once more, if needed. "And stay from each other! You may hit and beat each other when I am not around but if I see you two fight with someone smaller and weaker than you in the middle - not to mention, if I am in the middle of you two -, I will not shy from sending you both to the Wing. Are we clear?"

Both boys whisper small replies under their breaths. I sigh in relief as they turn their backs to each other and walk towards their individual team mates. My hands drop to my sides.

"Oh and Harries." Potter mentions and my blood begins to boil again. Did he not hear a word I just said? I reach out, wanting to shock him once more when he grabs my arm and pulls me into him. "Enjoy. I know I will." He smirks in Joshua's direction, with one of his hands on my cheek and the other in my hair.

They pull me closer. I am not given time before his lips crash on mine. A lust entwined gasp leaves my lips. Potter's lips are hard and demanding; eager and hungry to have me react in his arms. I feel them move and flex. A strong hand whips down on my arse, leaving behind pain before the sense of pleasure overwhelms my insides. My lips open in a gasp, allowing Potter to enter my mouth. In books they say, that both tongues wrestle to be the dominant one; they try to win the upper hand. I would shake my head if I could. They're wrong. Potter's tongue doesn't fight mine. It swipes over it, his honey like saliva mixing with mine as his hands dig into the soft flesh of my behind. Our tongues dance in an intricate pattern. Unwillingly, I release a whimper of pleasure. Cat calls and wolf whistles ring in my ears, encouraging Potter to continue his work. His tongue retreats, his teeth dragging my lower lip forward in a playful pull. James growls lowly into my ear, pressing his pelvis into mine. His eyes look down on me, fierce emotions rushing through them in a blurry haze. He pecks my swollen lips, his hand rubbing the sore spot he slapped before. A satisfying yet timid smack echoes in my ears when our lips remove from one another. I hold onto his arms, weak from the mind-blowing snog. He licks over his lips, his ears reddened just the slightest bit.

"Enna is divine!" He hisses. His face turns to Harries, a lazy smirk on his swollen lips. I see Potter do the thing again, where he leans back, widening his neck to look at my flushed form in appreciation. He winks and runs a hand through his hair and over his neck before disappearing with his friends. Potter leaves me in a daze, drunken and wishing for more. With my lower lip still pulled between my teeth, I stare at the forms of my friends getting closer.

They stare at me with wide eyes. I would have laughed at their expressions but seeing as it caused me to freeze in a stupor, I restrain myself.

"Oh my god." They whisper. I feel the blush decreasing. I nod in agreement.

"Vienna." I hear Roxanne silently scream in a higher pitch. I settle my gaze on her. My breathing is erratic, quick as they pull me along. "We need to talk."

My high heel clad feet drag along the stone hard ground, clicking with every impact. Too shocked to say something, I follow my friends. Other pupils look at us, their thirsty stares burning holes into the back of my head. People have heard. The rumours are already spreading.

"Where are we going?" I find my voice but it's soft; a small breath of air I managed to find in the mess that is my mind. "Where are you taking me?"

"The kitchens." Dom answers, her pull on me tightening. "People will talk and stare. We don't need that. I don't need that. And we have to talk; without having someone stare at us!"

I nod my head, my free hand reaching to run along the bruising on my lips. I hiss in slight pain. Potter did a good job. The staring doesn't cease. People start to point at my shaken form. Their eyes widen in surprise or squint in a hatred filled glare. Girls raise their head when they see me, avoiding my eyes. Boys look me up and down, cat calling as we walk along. I see my friends shake their heads, as we turn down the corner which would lead us to the kitchens. Without starting an argument we stop in front of the portrait and Dom reaches out to tickle the giggling fruit. Immediately it releases the sound of joy and forms into a door knob. We step through the opening.

* * *

Just as usual, the many elves from the kitchen are hurrying around the place. They carry food, pots and other items, placing them on exact replicas of the tables in the Great Hall. We walk right past the wooden furniture and towards our usual metal seats. The high chairs feel cold under my fingers. I take my seat, waiting for the others to follow my lead. Dom disappears behind the many shelves, leaving us alone. When she reappears, she carries a bottle of Fire Whiskey in her arms and a single shot glass.

"You look like you need it." She pours me some of it. I pick the clear glass up, swallowing the burning liquid and wince when the fluid washes over my throat. I drink another one. And another one. And another one. I drink five shots before feeling my tense muscles relax.

"Now tell us what happened!" Roxanne's voice sounds too eager as it rings in my ears.

"From the beginning please." Lucy adds, going for the shot glass. I watch her down it before it makes its round. I shake my head. It's not even eight o'clock yet and we're already drinking.

"He-" I stop to collect my thoughts. "I- he carried me into the boys' locker room where I wanted to scream at him. But it never reached that point. He just - he. Oh god. I snogged James bloody Potter. And I think he did it to piss of Harries."

"Did you like it?"

I drop my head onto the table. My hair fans around the surface, giving me a dark and twisty halo. I shrug my shoulders, not sure how I'm supposed to answer their questions.

"I don't know what to think." I shake my head. "It was unexpected and quick."

"It was long enough, actually." Dom scratches at her head. "He seemed pretty into it. And you began moaning." Her lips pull into a smile. "So you must have liked it!"

"I don't know."

"Well I'm pretty sure you did like it. You we're all flushed and you keep licking and touching your lips. Yearning for more, are we now Nightingale." The girls laugh.

"You want to leave and search for our cousin?" Roxanne laughs. "Maybe ask him for another round?"

"You're unbelievable. Nothing of that sort will happen between him and me."

"But it already did. And you liked it."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." I lift my head off the table. My brows pull into a frown and I lean my head on my hand. "But you know what's weird? - Apart from the fact that Potter and I kissed and that they almost went bonkers. Potter called Harries a rapist and that bastard went mad." Their gasps for air echo in the kitchen.

"I have never heard of him having touched someone. Sure, we hear all kind of sex stories and hook ups but rape?" Lucy shakes her curled her.

"I don't know what he's talking about. They went all 'you're a heartbreaker' shit on each other and then they said that I wasn't Harries' type because I'm not a blonde. I don't really remember. I was preoccupied with keeping them safe from one another." I look up at them. The shot glass is empty and cool in my hands. I push it around the table, the different materials clashing together.

"Do you think he raped some blonde?" I question. "I don't really like Potter that much and he does cause a lot of trouble with his friends. But nobody really jokes about that. And if he's right -"

"None of us girls are safe." Dominique finishes. "It could be! We don't really know Harries at all. Who knows what kind of sick bastard he is?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"You need to watch out." Lucy places her hand in mine. I lift my gaze to look at her through my lashes. "You're on his radar now. He's got you into a lot of trouble already. We don't know what he's really capable of."

"But if it's true," I look around. "What happened to the girl? We would have noticed if someone changed in behaviour or suddenly left."

The girls stay silent. I listen to the elves work. Periwinkle stopped by some time earlier and brought us food. We are eating what the little she-elf brought, the subject about Potter and Harries forgotten. I am lost in my bowl of porridge, silently pushing my spoon in the meal when I hear Roxanne exclaim.

"We have classes." I move my eyes to look at her.

The remaining two girls and I begin to chuckle.

"You don't really think that we're going." Dominique licks her spoon clean. "Because we're not."

"Why not?" Her brows furrow.

"I have Astronomy with Potter! I think that speaks for its self and says enough!"

"Yeah and we can't leave her alone, right now. Who knows what stupid things she will do?" Dom waves the piece of cutlery around. "She can't be trusted to be left alone. And I can't listen to another word of Longbottom's crazy Herbology stories. It's a miracle that Alice and Frank didn't inherit his passion for plants."

"Frank has!" I object, somewhat outraged. "He is just as crazy as his father. Remember when he invited me to that muggle restaurant?"

"You mean when he wanted you and him to be together?" Lucy shakes her head. "I still can't believe you went on a date with him. I didn't know he fancied you back then; and I sure as bloody hell didn't know that you fancied him as well."

"I didn't fancy him! I still don't." I throw crumbs at her. "It's Frank we're speaking of. He is a handsome boy but all he talked about were plants! It's like the boy never heard of anything else. He is a nice guy but the date or whatever that arrangement was, had been a disaster!"

"He sees that differently." Roxanne raises her hands.

"Did he tell you something?"

"Nothing much. He regrets it as well. He says that he imagined you to be different."

"And what is that supposed to mean! What did he expect me to be like?"

"He said you're kind of boring."

Dominique and I snort, laughing into our food. "That's rich, coming from him."

"We all have different interests."

"Of course." I agree. "But I'm not boring. I'm not, right?"

"You sparked James' and Harries' attention. There must be something interesting about your retarded self." Dom replies, a smile on her soft features.

"Now, that's rich." I wave my spoon in her face. "Now that we have covered my sex life. What about you guys? Any crushes?" I wiggle my brows up and down.

"Speaking of crushes." I gasp and face Dom, an angry expression masking my features. "You still haven't told us who your mystery guy is. Care to explain?"

"Nope." She shakes her head. She sighs. "I don't even know if I like him like that. There's something, but if it's love or a silly crush, I don't know."

"Oh." I hum. "Imagine that! Dominique Gabrielle Weasley in love. No more hook ups. No more sex - not that she ever had any."

"You're as much of a virgin as I am!"

"Yeah but people know that. You are like THE slut of this school. People don't know that you're a virgin. They think you have slept with almost all of Hogwarts' guys."

"So?" She shrugs. "Let them think whatever the bloody hell they want. I don't have to prove anything to them. And ew. I wouldn't dare to even look at half the boys. I'm no Josephine Fae."

"Uh!" Lucy jumps in her seat. "Speaking of her, Albus started something with her!"

"What." We spit out in sync.

"Yeah, apparently they started seeing each other a few weeks ago but nothing serious happened as of what everyone is spreading around here."

"I don't believe that." Roxanne shakes her head. "Albus isn't even into blondes. I thought he liked red heads?"

"I bet she poured something in his drink."

"Amortentia."

"If she's able to brew it! I wouldn't put it past that conniving and nasty snake."

"Maybe Albus just wants a fling. Maybe _she_ just wants a fling."

"Albus doesn't do flings and hook ups." They shake their heads. "He had been with Marlene for almost two years until she went ahead and cheated."

"Never thought of Marlene doing that." I shake my head, eyes wide.

"She's a Longbottom. No one ever suspected anything! That little snitch went behind his back almost their entire relationship. And with Boris Goyle of all people!"

"He changed over summer!" Roxanne takes a bite from her dessert.

"Yeah, his acne went away! And he lost a lot of weight as well!"

"He's still nasty though. I won't forget him from when we first met him."

I cringe at the memory. Boris Goyle has been after Dominique since the day he laid eyes on her on the train, back when we started. Mind you, he wasn't a sight for sore eyes. At the mere age of eleven, Boris was obese, covered in severe acne, which became only worse throughout puberty, and a carried the bad habit of speaking with a full mouth. Dominique declared another enemy that day, when he accidentally spat in her face.

"I don't know what Marlene sees in him."

"He did become quite handsome."

"Yeah but he's Goyle. The nosey little wanker from the train that couldn't keep his meal inside his mouth."

"People change over time."

"Yeah, but not him."

"He did change physically. I don't know if he's still acting like the fool we met six years ago, but he did change."

"I don't even want to think about it."

"His brother is a different story. Have you seen his new Quidditch pictures? As if we didn't already know what a hunk Hector Goyle is."

The Goyle family really is a mysterious bunch of dark wizards. Miss Pansy Parkinson-Goyle went to school with her husband and many other pupil's parents many years ago. She, among others, fought for the dark, which caused them to now lead a life in panic, angst and hope for forgiveness. It is the same with all former death eater families. Because of their actions, they are shunned from society. They still make an appearance here and there but they tend to keep to themselves. Gregory Goyle and his family including. At forty two with three sons, the man works in the ministry. What kind of occupation he has there, no one really knows. Gregory Goyle II is their oldest son. At twenty nine he is married to Elizabeth Brown, a muggle he met during summer holidays in Spain. Boris is their youngest at seventeen. He and the girls don't really get along. He keeps to himself; rather studying in the library than going outside. And then there's Hector Goyle. At twenty one he has become one of the few chosen ones to play Quidditch professionally and is the epitome of a sex god. With dark hair and mysterious blue eyes he has wrapped many girls around his little finger. Where all his looks are coming from, nobody knows. But nobody questions it either.

"Maybe that's why Marlene went for him. Maybe she thinks that Boris will someday turn into another Hector."

"I doubt it. They share features but Boris is no Hector."

"True!"

"I still don't get it."

"No one does. We should be happy that Al is finally moving on. I don't see what he saw in Marlene, in the first place." Dominique pushes her plate from her body.

"Maybe they liked each other. Look at Mara and Hussein. They don't really fit but they make it work."

"Marlene and Al didn't fit, that's all I'm saying. And it has been proven because she went ahead and cheated on him. If he hadn't begged me not to, I would have punched the skank into the next century."

"Very intimidating. I'm surprised she's still alive." We tease the blonde.

"She can consider herself lucky. I just need one word from Al. ONE WORD! And that bitch is dead. You don't mess with the Weasleys."

"Okay Rambo," We laugh at her expression. "We get it. You're a powerful bitch with whom they shouldn't mess."

"Damn right."

"Now eat your bloody pudding and keep your mouth shut."

"Will do." she giggles, spooning the chocolaty goo into her mouth and humming at the taste.

* * *

The girls and I spent our entire day down in the kitchens. I really appreciate their doings but they could have gone at any time, if they wanted to. As of right now, I haven't crossed paths with Potter. And I couldn't be happier for that. Even if I met him somewhere in this castle, I wouldn't know what to say to him, let alone how to behave, now that he's decided to kiss me in order to anger Harries.

"There you are, Nightingale." I look from my shoes and face the female in front of me. Her dark hair is pulled into a pony tail, resting high on her head. Her dark eyes withhold malignancy.

"What are you doing here, Zabini?" I ignore the other three people.

"As unfortunate as it is," she waves her hand around. "Umbridge has declared Jason and I chaperons for your detention tonight! And now that you're finally here, we can get started. Joshua Harries, you and Jason will be taking the west wing of the castle. Nightingale and I will be covering the east wing. Don't be surprised when you see the occasional prefect running around. They are on duty today." She snaps her fingers once, turning to face Jason.

"Is everything clear?" Melissa questions, turning around and not waiting for them to answer. I give them a short glance before following the Slytherin down the corridor.

* * *

"So why is Umbridge making you babysit us?" I question, wanting to break the awkward silence. We have been walking around the castle for almost an hour now, and so far we haven't seen any stray Hogwartians. It seems like everyone's listening to what Umbridge has to say.

"She has her reasons." She scribbles something down. I eye the clipboard she took with her. From the second we have started, she is furiously scribbling on that bloody thing. I asked her what it was but she chose to ignore me.

"So you know why but you don't want to tell me."

"Exactly." She clicks her ballpoint pen shut. "She must have something in mind, if she wants me to take you on patrol."

I take in a deep breath, my shoulders moving up and down. "If you say so." I shake my head. There is no point in arguing with Melissa Zabini. Not if she has the power to add to my detention.

We fall silent again. Walking around the castle at night is nice. There aren't any pupils around that throw you judging glares or point you out. It's calm.

"So what's with you and Potter?" Melissa catches me off guard.

"Sorry?"

"You and Potter." She rolls her eyes. I raise my brow. "I saw you two in the locker rooms today."

I groan. "Nothing is between me and him. Really."

"It didn't look like nothing." She teases, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Don't worry your head about it, Melissa. It was nothing."

"If you say so." She mock. The smile is still intact on her face. She makes another note, as we look inside a class room. It looks empty. We proceed on our way.

* * *

The clock strikes twelve, when Melissa decides to call it a day. She mumbles something under her breath, sounding awfully like profanity. Another note is added to her notes.

"I wanted to ask you something." She suddenly says, when we round the corner and walk towards the west wing of the castle.

I hum, awaiting her question. "Go ahead."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She runs a hand over her hair. "The Halloween Night is near and I haven't really found the right people to plan it with. A few have signed up for the job, but they are mostly third years. And I am not going to spend my days with those. Since you and your friends seem to be experts at partying, maybe you could help."

"Me and my friends?" I question, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, or do you folks think you are too good for that job?" Her aggressive demeanour shines through.

This time it's my turn to roll my eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Why us, though? We never plan the parties we attend. Ask Potter or some of his friends."

Melissa snorts. "Oh please. Like that will happen. It's not like he's going to agree." She avoids my eyes.

My eyes widen in realization. "You did ask him." My voice is so much softer. "What did he say?"

"Nothing much." She plays with the pen. "He laughed in my face and told me to look for someone else. Someone who is stupid enough to do that. Halloween parties are tricky, he said. They're either lame or cool. There is no inbetween. And he didn't want to be the one to fuck this up. I did search for someone else. But did you look at the girls here? They're thicker than trolls. Not to mention trice as ugly."

A laugh escapes my throat. Melissa smiles, throwing her head to the side. I didn't take her to be the shy type.

"I can ask them to see if they're up to it. I'll make sure to let you know."

She nods. "Great. Thanks." She clears her throat. "I guess, you can leave then."

"Yeah, sure." I smile "See you-"

We are interrupted by a loud bang. The sound has us reacting immediately. We follow the noise, stopping at a broom closet. I look at Melissa, wanting to know how she wants to proceeds. She raises a hand in my direction, signalling me to take matters into my own hands. My eyes widen. I press my ear against the wooden door trying to see if I'm able to hear what is going on. I shriek back when the person inside slams against the door. A giggle echoes in our ears. I look at Melissa again. She shrugs, motioning me to proceed. I roll my eyes.

"Joshee. Calm down, tiger." The girl purrs before lip smacking sounds from within.

"We have to be quick." I hear the boy growl as the sound of a belt falling to the floor resonates in the air.

A cold expression settles on my face. Motioning Melissa to step aside, I take a few steps back. I draw my wand. With a small flick of my wrist, a blue spark emits from the end. The lock opens. The door moves and reveals the two sex crazed teens. Joshua is standing the wall, Marlene Longbottom's legs wrapped around his waist. I watch the two and cannot help but feel amused by the shock on their faces. My amusement vanishes as fast as it came. They turn to face me. Marlene hides her face in the crook of the boy's neck. Both are in their underwear. Joshua's eyes meet mine in shock. They widen. So does his mouth. Like a fish, it opens and closes again. The cold expression doesn't leave my face. I stare the younger girl down, enjoying her embarrassment.

"Step away from each other." My voice sounds sinister to my own ears. "Step away now! Get dressed and come out here."

Melissa watches me throughout. Much like Potter did this morning, Harries settles Marlene onto the ground. His eyes are closed. His head is thrown back. Cursing leaves his lips in shame. The young girl picks up her gown, slipping it on before walking out into the light. Joshua picks up his pants. He steps outside as well.

"I can't believe you." I am calmer than expected. My arms are crossed over my chest. "Not only did you almost get into a bloody fight with James this morning. But now, you are breaking the school's rules and go for a quick fuck in the broom closet. You don't learn, do you Harries?" I walk around the couple. I see a small smile on Melissa's lips.

"You called me dumb. When it should be the other way around. Fifteen points from each of your houses. Be lucky I don't take more."

"What?" They cry out.

"You don't get to say a word. You will also be receiving detention. How very unfortunate for you Harries. Yours would have ended in two weeks. Another week for picking up a fight, disobeying the curfew and being caught in the act of sexual intercourse on school property. The same goes for you Longbottom." I don't spare the girl a glance.

"Bu-" she stutters, playing with her robe. Her brows furrow. "You're neither prefect nor Head Girl. You can't do that."

I turn to face the girl. She cowers under my intense glare. I notice Harries smiling, in the corner of my eyes. "Be lucky that I'm not. I would have done so much more." I look at Melissa. "You wrote everything down?"

The Head Girl nods her head, signing the tickets before handing them out. I nod in her direction, turning to leave. I hear their soft arguments, disagreeing with the measures and claiming that Melissa is a traitor to her own house.

"Off to bed!" I scream further down the corridor. "NOW!" The last thing I hear is Melissa's dark chuckle and the scribbling noise of another note being added. I walk further into the dark, my heels smacking against the ground being the only sound in the hall.

* * *

**A/N:**

**DUH DUH DUH. Finally a kiss. And what a kiss huh. I usually go over the chapters to see if I made any mistakes – which there might still be – and I couldn't help but cringe at that part. But I figured that since so many wanted a kiss, I decided to give you one. It could have been written better but meh – all first kisses are messy ;). Thank you all for reading '**_**In Memory Of … Being Speechless'**_**. **

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**

**PS. Thank you to all, who leave behind their thoughts and opinions. They truly make my day. **

**xox**


	15. In Memory Of Hagrid

The morning sun is shining bright, when I walk outside on Thursday morning. My friends are accompanying me, none of us saying a word, as we follow Hagrid and the rest of the class towards the outer lining of the Forbidden Forest. The sun is warm on my arms. The wind is a light breeze of a whisper against my skin; a fresh breath of air in my hair. Hagrid walks in the front of us. His brown, calloused leather coat resembles his beard and over all appearance. His footsteps are wide, clumsy in the mud.

"Is everything alright with you?" Dominique does not look me in the eyes. I leave the question unanswered, just shake my head. The veela girl notices my reaction. "You can't tell me that it's nothing. You've been acting like the depressed seventh grade muggle girls that Rose likes to read about in her many books. She's told us enough to know that something is going on with you."

Finally, I turn to look at my friend. Within a second, my gaze moves onto the next person. I purse my lips, biting on the soft flesh afterwards. Taking a deep breath, I look up to the sky. It is still a mixture of warm colours. Different shades of red, orange, pink and blue entwine in a painting of extravaganza.

"I don't know what to think anymore." I admit, my gaze moving to the ground. I watch my feet moving, placinging one foot in front of the other. My black oxford shoes do have seen better days. Mud is caked onto them, mingling with the dark material of the flats. White spots, from dragging them along the stone ground during breakfast, lunch and dinner, dot the shoes like colour-reversed Dalmatians. "And quite frankly? I don't want to think anymore. At least, not about the current events."

"Are you still in shock because James kissed you?" Lucy runs a long fingered, pale hand through her golden hair. "You need to get over that. We know it was unexpected but it probably didn't mean anything to him."

"Why is it bothering you this much, all of a sudden? I thought you hated him. You shouldn't dwell on that, no matter how much you liked it."

"I am not dwelling on it!" I whine, trying to defend myself. I sigh. "It's just – I had to go patrolling with Melissa, yesterday."

Dominique laughs at my distress. The corners of her eyes pinch together. A smile places itself on her plump lips.

"Why did she have to do that?" She snorts. She is clearly enjoying the situation.

"Umbridge made her and Jason chaperons, for the night. Don't ask me why. Zabini didn't want to tell me a word about it. You would think that after all we went through, the bitch would trust us."

"It is reason enough for her not to tell you, considering all the crap she put us through." The girls agree with one another. My eyes roll. My hands slither around my arms, rubbing up and down to warm them as a rather cool breeze whips past.

"C'mon people!" We hear Hagrid's rough voice in the air. "The ponies will not be waitin' fer yer."

The remaining pupils look around, excitedly trying to find Hagrid's so called ponies. We follow the giant into the forest, stepping over small twigs and fallen tree trunks. Beside me, I see Dom swap her hand around, small shrieking noises escaping her lips in desperation.

"Everything alright?" I laugh when she cries out in triumph. My friend proceeds to shake her head, smiling victoriously and shaking a triumphant and firm first in the sticky forest air. Dominique's eyes widen and a wolfish grin settles on her features. She looks happy, delighted. "Go get some help." I can't help the giggle.

"I hate bugs." We link arms. "You know that. So what do you think Hagrid has for us today? Last time, we were _allowed_ to search for damn pixies in this blasted forest. I do hope for him that it's something enjoyable. I am not in the mood to search for tiny fairies again."

"Let's hope for the best then." I give her my goofiest smile.

"Hurry up, children!" Hagrid shouts out once again. His head is halfway turned, looking back at us, while he leads us towards thick trees and towards the south of the castle. Slowly, the trees fade away. The earthy ground forms into small pebbles until they grow into bigger rocks and stones. In front of us, lays the Great Lake - also known to us as the Black Lake – or an unused and uncommon part of the Great Lake.

Once out of the trees, the class looks around, wanting to figure out why Hagrid brought us here. I look around myself, taking in the grey stones and the dark water. From this site of the lake, it does really appear intimidating. The part given to the pupils, is lighter with less scary and dangerous creatures in it.

"What are we doing here Hagrid?" I hear from the back. Potter steps to the front, his friends following his movements. They stand around him like guards; ready to protect him, if someone were to hurt their leader. I raise an eyebrow at them.

Lorcan and Lysander stand next to me. Their similar dark hair is pushed into quiffs on top of their heads. Blue eyes are smiling and dancing with mischief. _What is Potter up to, now_?

"Jamie – Mr. Potter." He corrects himself. Cautiously, he takes a few steps forward, sending the younger boy backwards. "Please stay at least two meters away from the water."

"Is everything alright, Professor?"

Hagrid shakes his head. The wild and long curls on his head dance in the wind, the salty air drifting through the thick tresses of his beard. Dominique and the rest of the girls move back, to stand as far from the water as possible. The boys gather in the front, excited and keen to see what Hagrid wants to show us.

"I can't wait to see what it is." The twins smile wide.

"It's obviously a sea creature."

"Well look at you Nightingale." They tease me. "All observing and concluding. I didn't take you to be that type of a girl."

Their lips form into teasing smirks. Their hands move to ruffle up my hair. I laugh with the boys, pushing against their cheeks, as the smile spreads over my lips.

"Bug off, will you?" I laugh. "Your grandfather is one of the best known – if not _the_ most known magizoologist there is. I am positive, your father knows a thing or two as well; which means that you two know something as well. Plus the fact, that your mother was fascinated with the magical zoology, must mean that you do know what we are going for."

"Ever so observing Nightingale." They praise me, but immediately shake their heads afterwards.

"Yeah but she can't see the most obvious thing, yet." They click their tongues.

My brow furrows in confusion, neither realizing nor understanding what they are trying to imply. I shake the two of, focusing on Hagrid and his attempts to get the boys to stand back. A few Slytherins disobey his order at first, but follow when they see that most of us have gathered in the back. Hagrid smiles, his by hair covered lips inching toward each cheek. The corners of his eyes crinkle, turning into crow's feet wrinkles.

"I have brough' yer here to show yer somethin' very int'restin'. If we're lucky enough, yer might get the chance to see a livin' and breathtakingly beautiful Kelpie, today."

"Kelpies?" The twins exclaim excitedly. "But Hagrid, Kelpies are shy not to mention dangerous creatures. Are you sure, we're safe and actually allowed to handle one?"

"Nice thinking guys. Ten points ter Gryffindor!" He turns to the rest of the class. "Worry not children. Ol' Hagrid is here and will take care of yer. Can somebody tell me, why the Scamander twins think that we shouldn't be handlin' Kelpies?"

"Kelpies are dangerous because they are carnivores –" I don't wait for Hagrid to call me out.

'Carni- what?" I turn back to the person that has interrupted me and give the Hufflepuff a pointed look.

"Carnivore." My brows pull into a frown. "_Caro_ having a Latin origin, means flesh, whereas _vorare_ means to devour. Carnivores are on a diet which mainly consists of animal tissue and flesh. Kelpies love meat and won't shy to attack any living form they see. Plus, Kelpies are shape shifters. No one really knows what they really look like. It is written that they often take form of horses, with their behinds ending like a mermaid's tail. With this unusual appearance, they lure their prey onto their backs. Once the human sits on them, they proceed to vanish in the water, drowning and eating them. That's why it is dangerous to handle Kelpies."

"Outstanding Miss Nightingale. Fifteen points ter Ravenclaw."

Roxanne elbows me in the arm, giving me a tender smile. I smile back but drop the expression when I hear snickering from behind. From the corners of my eyes, I see them imitating me, reciting my words in high pitch voices. My eyes meet theirs for a second, before I let them fall to the ground.

"Such a Ravenclaw." They make fun of me. A girl from their house, chastises them.

I try to ignore the heat rising to my cheeks. And I try to ignore the haunting looks I receive from around me. My friends look between me and the Slytherins, glaring them down.

"As Miss Nightingale said," Hagrid motions in my direction, giving me a happy smile. It causes my own lips to pull into a smile. "Kelpies eat humans. But that only applies to grown-up Kelpies. Their fillies don't have that taste for human flesh yet. They usually eat fish and other animals they find under water. If we are lucky, we will be able to catch a filly's attention. Does anyone know how to do so?"

Hagrid looks around the class again. His gaze travels over the different heads, looking into different coloured eyes as he moves along. No one moves a hand. No one knows the answer to the question.

"Twins?" Hagrid asks the two, in hopes of at least them knowing the answer. Both boys shake their heads, the dark hair moving with the action.

The Slytherins behind me snicker again, whispering to themselves.

"Is there a problem Goyle?" Lorcan asks, his deep voice darker than usual.

"No," The slightly chubby boy responds. The smirk on his lips doesn't cease. "Not at all. I was just wandering how disappointed _grandpa_ would be to know that his only grandchildren don't know anything about his work, you know." He shrugs, the lazy smirk widening.

"Mr. Goyle." Hagrid warns. "Now is not the time ter pick fights. Can yer tell me how ter attract a Kelpie's attraction?" Goyle shakes his head, his eyes wide and apologizes for not being able to answer the question. "That doesn't surprise me at all, Mr. Goyle. Miss Weasley," The female cousins jump at the mention of their names. Wide eyed, they turn towards the Professor, clearly not knowing how to answer him.

I can't keep the laugh from sounding in their ears. Dominique turns to face me, a wild and angered expression on her features.

"I'm happy this is amusing you. But I don't know the bloody answer to his question." Her eyes widen further, the panic she is feeling written into the blue colour.

"Singing." I whisper, the giggle ringing through air.

"What?" She shakes her head.

"The key to getting a filly's attention is singing." I roll my eyes. "They love the sound of female voices. Filled with harmonies and soft notes, they will come running."

"Correct, Miss Nightingale." We jump at how close he is. He turns to the rest of the class again. "Do we have a girl that is willin' to sing a li'l song so we can attract one filly?"

Most girls shake their heads, stepping back so they won't get picked by Hagrid. The half-giant laughs a hearty laugh from deep within his body. His round belly jiggles with the movement, a joy filled expression settles on his features. The professor shakes his head, walking over to his bag and going through it. Hagrid mumbles something under his breath. The pupils walk closer, wanting to know what he is looking for. Curiously, I follow their lead. I place one foot in front of the other. Hagrid shouts out in glee and retreats his hand from the bag. In his hands, the man holds a radio. He turns the magical device on. Immediately, the sound of Celestina Warbeck drifts through the air. Her high pitched voice belts out one note after the other. Lucy covers her ears with her hands; as do many others.

I see Freddie walk up to Hagrid and take the device from his hands. He turns the buttons a few seconds before settling on Lynx Malhotra's enticing vocals. A hum of agreement resonates from the student body. We settle on the ground, leaning against larger rocks or against nearby trees.

"You be'er get comfortable. It's gonna take a while before they come." He settles down as well.

"The man is right." Roxanne adjusts against the rock, pushing Dominique's legs away, which she dangles from on top the inanimate object. The pale blond merely readjusts her legs, not sparing her cousin a bit of attention.

"So Nightingale," I turn to face Lorcan and Lysander. Both boys sit down in front of me. Potter and his friends follow their leads; resting near us.

"So Scamander." I wince as a particularly sharp rock digs its way into my butt. Picking up the stone, I throw it away.

"I heard from a little bird that you gave Harries detention, yesterday." He smiles. I smile back at him, but instead of meaning it, I exaggerate the expression.

"What?" Dominique jumps from the boulder and settles down beside me. "How come you didn't tell me? Why did you have to?"

"Get in line Weasley." Lorcan gives her a slight, teasing push. She narrows her eyes at him, frowning and slapping his hand away.

"Fuck off Scamander. She is my best friend, not yours. If I want to I can make her keep it a secret until us girls know. Why the bloody hell are you guys even here? Don't you have skirts to _court _and make fools of yourselves?"

Lorcan's eyes widen just the slightest bit, before they return to their normal size. Lucy and Roxanne look just as surprised as the older Scamander twin.

"So," The pale veela turns back to me, resting her hands in mine. "Why did you give Harries detention?"

"Uhm," I try to find my voice. "Because he deserved it?"

"But I thought he was with you guys, the entire time. What did he do to receive detention, in the first place? Or the better question would be, why are _you_ handing out detention? You are not a prefect. You are not allowed to do that!"

"Melissa took me on rounds with her. I told you that. Jason on the other hand took Harries with him. We, each, took a different wing to walk around. When we – Zabini and I – finished, we went to check on the boys. Jason was nowhere to be seen and we would have called it a night, if it hadn't been for the loud noise Harries was causing in one of the broom closets on the third floor.

"No way!" Freddie exclaims, clapping Potter on the back.

Potter, I notice, has been awfully quiet, since he sat down. I ignore the others and try to get a quick glimpse of the dark haired boy. His head is lowered. He plays with the small stones on the ground, as if in his own world. But I know that Potter is listening.

"Who did he hook up with?"

"Didn't it already make a round? Gossip spreads fast around here!"

"Apparently not fast enough." Roxanne scoots closer, the usual hungry look she gets, whenever I have something juicy to tell, on her face. Her eyes wide and she licks her lips in anticipation.

"Do you need some water Roxy?" I question, not holding back the scorn in my voice.

"No, I'm good." She smiles. "Why?"

I laugh at her innocence. "You have gone further than thirsty, sweetie. You are dehydrated!"

"I'm not." She whines just to have the separate groups tell her the opposite.

"Anyway." I say, raising a hand to my chest, when the laughter dies. "We caught him with Marlene – "

"Baby Bottom?" They gasp. "No way!"

"Yeah." I shrug, not too interested in the youngest Longbottom offspring. "He must have sent her a letter, late in the night, asking for a fling. She was in lingerie, the only thing covering her, being her school robes."

"Since when is she turning into this hoe?" Lucy throws her arms into the air. "She's turning into another Josephine!"

"Josey Fae, huh." Freddie chuckles. "She's alright. Nothing special, though."

"Figures that you would go and whore around with that bloody skank. I don't want to know what types of STDs she is carrying in her blood system. What do guys see in her, anyways?"

"Who knows? But I took fifteen points from each their houses, I think and sent them to bed. I went to my own then. I don't know if Zabini added to their ticket or not. You have to ask her for that."

"That's all?" I shrug my shoulders. Shortly, I ponder whether I should mention Melissa's request now. But seeing as Potter sits across from us, I keep my mouth shut.

* * *

Almost all of the first lesson ends with us not having encountered any Kelpie fillies. Hagrid sits with some of the Hufflepuffs and a few of my male house mates. The Slytherins went to sit under the trees, avoiding the rising sun and its heat.

"Are we ever going to meet one of the Kelpies, Professor? We can't sit here and do nothing. The sun is rising and it is getting too hot to stay outside. We might suffer from a heat stroke. No one brought water with them."

I jerk at the mention of water. Pulling at the opening of my bag, I pick out the water bottle I carry with me, wherever I go. I smile, upon seeing the bottle filled to the lid.

"Give me some." Dominique reaches out, taking the bottle from me, before I can retort. After taking a sip she hands it back. I take a sip myself, handing it over to Roxanne and Lucy.

"You are not going to share it with us boys?"

"Boys are disgusting." I try to imitate one of the female first years, I have seen earlier this day. "We can't share. Boys have cooties. And if you drink from my bottle, then I will have cooties too."

"Very mature, Nightingale."

"Oh look who's finally decided to speak up. Well done Potter! It must have been awfully difficult for you to find any brain activity in that messed up head of yours."

"So witty, Nightingale." He smiles. "You didn't react that way, yesterday; after we shared that delicious kiss." His tongue licks over his bottom lip.

I ignore the bottle being handed back to me. Instead, I watch Potter and every move he makes. His hair is somewhat brushed today, and not in its unruly state. Potter loosened the tie around his neck, and opened the first few buttons of his shirt. I try to resist, but follow the shallow crease between his pectoral muscles. Looking back up again, I see him staring back, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Speechless, Nightingale?" He runs a hand through his hair, causing some ends to stick up. He picks up the bottle from Freddie and lifts it to his lips. The lips that have been hovering over mine yesterday, place themselves on the lid. The bottle tips upwards and the fluid enters Potter's mouth. I watch as his Adam's apple bounces up and down with every sip he takes from my bottle of water. One drop of water doesn't make it to Potter's mouth. I watch enticed as the tear cascades over his bottom lip and the mound of his chin; the very same chin, which's slight stubble caressed mine, hours ago.

"What?" He hands the bottle back to me, wiping at the corner of his mouth. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Fuck off, Potter. I don't need you and your stupid little games. Do us all a favour and grow the bloody hell up. Merlin knows, what goes on in that mind of yours when you annoy me in the worst ways possible." I throw my hair over my shoulder. "If that's your sorry excuse at flirting with me, you should really step up your game."

"But whoever said I was flirting with you?" He smirks again. "Are we that conceited Nightingale; that full of yourself?"

"Just – "

"Professor?" One of the Slytherins asks, standing from their shadowy spot under the trees. "Are we going to do something today or will you just have us sit here like the rest of the rocks? I could have used the time to do some of my undone homework."

Hagrid mumbles something under his breath before turning towards the blond boy. "You're right. But I have seen them swim around so I thought that I should show them to you. I don't know why they aren't coming today. A student of mine pointed them out actually. She said that after she – " Hagrid jumps from his spot on of the boulders – rather clumsily, if I might add, and turns to the girls around him. "But of course!"

"What is it, Professor?" One of the male Hufflepuffs questions, straining his neck to look the half-giant in the eyes.

"What I need is a real singin' voice. Anna said she was singing when they appeared. Is somebody of yer lot so kind and sing?"

The girls look at each other. No one of us dares to stand up and sing in front of the class. I turn towards the Slytherins, watching the girl I know to have a nice voice.

"Serena!" I call out to my former running partner, when no one else wanted to go with me. The blonde turns in my direction, her eyes widening before her body recoils in detest. "Why don't you go?"

"Are you mental, Vie? Have you listened to Anna sing, before? I'm not able to hit as high as she is with that set of freak pipes. Why don't you try? You can hit nearly as high as her."

I snort at her suggestion, a small laugh escaping too. "Seriously? Annabelle, don't you want to go and try?" I turn to the Hufflepuff, after shaking my head at the Slytherin.

Anabelle, a perky brunette with wide hazel eyes, shakes her head and hides it in the crook of her boyfriend's neck. I roll my eyes at her. Of course, she wouldn't want to try.

"If anyone should try, it should be Roxanne." Serena starts again. "You can sing as high as Anna."

Roxy turns around, shock written on her face. "I don't want to sing in front of these idiots. How embarrassing would that be?" Her voice is strained and I can see the vein in her neck pop out.

"Come on Nightingale!" Potter encourages me. "Live up to your name!"

"Why don't you shut up, Potter?"

"What a sharp comeback, Enna!"

"You know what Potter? Why don't you go ahead and leave me the hell alone? I've had it with you and your constant teasing. I don't know why you do it. But it has to stop. I have only so much more room in my life for personal problems. I can't have your obnoxious behaviour add to that. Do us all a favour and just stop. I can't hear it anymore." I turn to the Slytherin, my face reddening with each word that passes through my lips. "Serena, get your bloody arse up and follow me. The same goes to you Weasley. If singing a blasted little song means that we get to leave earlier, then so be it. We will do as the professor asks and don't complain about it. Now move it!"

I stand up my own and walk towards the water. The stones and pebbles crush and clash under the sole of my shoes. My feet slip occasionally, my body jolting from one side to the other. Both, Roxanne and Serena follow my steps, standing only centimetres behind me. Together, we stop at the shore. The morning reflects on the blue water, little strips of silver and gold swimming among the blue blanket.

"I hope anyone of you knows a good song." I stare at the two of the girls, the water in my back.

"We could sing '_Broken Hearts_'." Roxanne suggests.

Serena shakes her head, one hand in her hair, the other placed on her hip. "That's an up-tempo song. Maybe, we should try something slower. '_My Despair_', if you guys know that?"

I shake my head, never having heard of the song before.

"Remember the song that Anna used to sing, all the time?" Roxanne snaps her fingers. "I don't remember the name, though. 'Platinum'? Was it that?"

"You mean '_Titanium'_." Serena laughs, the blond locks shaking as she moves her head. She turns to me. "We can sing that, if you know the lyrics."

I nod. "Sure. We can do that."

"Great." Serena runs her palms along her skirt. "Who's singing melody?''

"I can do that, if you want me to." We shake our heads in agreements. "Serena, you will sing the low harmonies? And Vie, you will take the high ones?"

I take in a deep breath of air, before agreeing with my friends. Still standing in front of the two, I begin to count, my hand moving with the tact. On my count, Roxanne begins on the first note. It is as resonant but too low volume. Serena encourages her to sing louder, which she does. With flushed cheeks, my friend sings the highly awarded melody. I turn to Serena, slowly signalling the blonde to get ready herself. Silently, I count again, motioning to her when the time is come. Serena's voice hits the lower notes perfectly. I wait and listen to the two, wondering if the needed me to join them; it does sound good already. I decide against the thought and take another deep breath. Never having sung in front of this many people before, I hesitate. The first note gets stuck in my throat. Both girls watch me, never stopping.

I take another deep breath. I close my eyes and begin. The words are easy on my lips, Roxanne's melody guiding our harmonies. My eyes open again and I see the other girls smiling at me. We continue, smiling throughout the song.

Hagrid's light gasp interrupts my concentration on the other girls. The next tone is off key. My eyes widen in shock. The girls assure me, waving their hands in the air to show me that it is okay. Sending a light glare in Hagrid's direction, I try to get back into the key. Other pupils start standing up, walking towards the shore where the three of us stand.

"Keep going." Dom's voice sounds from beside. She whispers slowly, her gaze fixed onto the water in front of her. "You have one."

We near the ending of the song. Serena and I stop, letting Roxanne be the only one singing. She finished the song, ever so showing off with a perfect run.

"That was so unnecessary." I laugh when she finishes.

She laughs as well. "It was good, though."

Serena and I agree with my friend, still laughing and trying to catch our breaths. When someone points out and telling us to look, I turn around. In front of me, I see the small head of a filly, emerging from the cold sea. Covered in dark, long hair, it reaches the shore, only coming as far as to the point where we can see that the creature has a fin, instead of legs.

"Take a good look. Yer may never see, some'tin' so beautiful again." Hagrid steps forward.

"It's not _that_ beautiful." Dominique's eyebrows furrow.

"Let him be, Dom." Lucy emits from the crowd and positions herself next to her older cousin. "Hagrid is obviously enjoying his time. And the twins seem to do so as well."

Upon hearing this, I look for the dark haired mischief makers. With Potter and Freddie at their side, they stand the closest to the Kelpie filly. Bright-eyed, they watch the mythical creature, slowly reaching out their hands to pet it. Hagrid shrieks when the animal allows human contact, but calms when he realizes that no harm is done to either living being.

"Amazing." Hagrid breathes out. "Make sure ter remember this moment. Yer will never get another chance like this one, I'm telling yer!" Another throaty laugh sound from Hagrid's belly.

I turn my attention back to the boys. Lorcan and Lysander are still standing at the very front. I notice that they moved forward, now standing knee deep in the water. Their shoes are discarded to the side, the matching socks peeking out. Both twins laugh while petting the creature. They even go as far as trying to jump onto its black coated back. Hagrid follows their lead, throwing his shoes and socks to the side. After rolling up his trouser legs, he jumps into the water, slowly coming to stand next to the much younger boys. With careful precision, he reaches out his arm. A tanned, chubby fingered hand places itself onto the creature's head. The slow circular petting causes the animal to neigh in delight. Hagrid begins to laugh again; his own delight shining in his dark eyes.

"I can only repeat myself." Dom carries a pouting expression. "It's not _that_ pretty."

* * *

"Why don't you go ahead Dom?" I stand back, when Care of Magical Creatures is finally over. I watch my class mates leave the shore, walking back into the forest to head to the castle. Among them, are my friends. Dom looks back from where she stands, the question written on her face. "I have to ask Hagrid for the Thestral tears." I smile.

My pale haired friend nods in return, and follows her cousins back to the castle. Walking over to the boys, who are still playing with the Kelpie filly, I search for the Weasley I need. Grabbing Fred's arm, I drag him from his friends. The mocha skinned boy argues at first, but stops when I tell him what we have to do. He shouts for his friends not to wait for him and follows my steps like a little puppy.

"Nice singing, by the way."

I shake my head. My cheeks heat up, the red colour spreading fast. "It was nothing. Roxanne did most of the singing anyway. You couldn't really hear me and Serena."

"Such a humble girl." He clicks his tongue, shaking his head left and right.

"Whatever Weasley." I playfully push him away from me. He returns, the smirk never leaving his face. "We have to get those bloody tears."

"Relax, Nightingale." His hands vanish in the front pockets of his trousers. "How hard can it be to get some tears?"

"Don't say that." I whine, pushing him again. This time, an annoyed expression settles on his features. He steps closer again. "You could have just jinxed us."

"You're overreacting." He shrugs.

"I'm not. I feel handicapped, because of my inability to see Thestrals."

"Not being able to see them is good, Nightingale." He throws a comforting arm around my shoulder. "It means that you had the luck and never have been confronted with death. Be happy about that. They may be beautiful creatures, but being able to see them comes with a price."

I nod. Without another word, we reach Hagrid's hut. It is a small, stone covered hut with steam emitting from the chimney; Hagrid must be cooking something. Walking up the small path of stone, we near the door. Once in front of it, we knock. Hagrid answers, in a matter of seconds. Covered in an apron, the half-giant opens the door. A surprised look masks his face.

"Freddie, Vienna." His oven gloved hand pushes the door more open. "Did yer children want some'tin'?"

Freddie pushed me forward. A glare back at him, ignoring the sweet smile he is giving me.

"We have a request actually." I mention. "Can we come in?"

Hastily, Hagrid moves aside, inviting us into his home. I smile at the accomplishment. With Freddie following my every move, I step into Hagrid's home. Much like the exterior, the interior is very modest. Freddie and I come to face a worn out leather sofa, pressed into the far corner. A single, rounded wood table is placed on the different site in the room, four matching chairs surrounding the furniture. My gaze flicks back to Hagrid. He motions us to the couch.

"What can I help yer two with?"

The sofa gives a loud groan, when we sit on it. Hagrid focuses on the fireplace, paying attention to whatever is cooking away on the open fire. I smile at the elder, my eyes squinting.

"It's something we need for our Potions class." My hands move with my speech. "We wouldn't come, if we didn't know that you would be able to help us. What we need are Thestral tears for a potion – " I watch Hagrid starting to say something. "I know it's a lot to ask from you, seeing as you have pupils to teach and school grounds to uphold. But we really need that ingredient. The Potion makes half of our grade. We didn't even start with it yet, and I can already feel the mental breakdown coming."

Hagrid stops his stirring to stare at us. A sigh escapes under his beard. I cringe, knowing that we are asking too much.

"Finding them will not be the problem. We do have a herd of Thestrals in this school. The hard part will be ter get them ter cry fer yer. First, yer will need to bond with them. Which one of yer is able ter see them?"

"Freddie can see them." I place my hands on the boy's arm.

Hagrid nods. "I see. Why don't yer come this weekend and we will get yer two introduced ter the creatures?"

I nod in happiness, my hair shaking with my head. "That would be delightful. Thank you very much, Hagrid."

I stand from the leather furniture, dusting off and sorting out my skirt, before reaching over and giving the giant a warm hug. Hagrid slowly pats my back, clearly not accustomed to his pupils hugging him. We step away from each other. Without waiting for Freddie, I walk towards the door.

"Thank you again Hagrid." I shout over my shoulder, when Freddie and I leave his cosy home.

* * *

"Do you have classes now?" Freddie and I have entered the castle. The hallways are empty, the rest of Hogwarts being already in their classes.

"Yeah, History of Magic with Dominique." I answer him.

"Who's the teacher?"

"Teddy." I look at one of the clocks on the wall. "I have to go Freddie. Or Teddy is going to kick my behind."

I don't wait for him to answer me. Instead, I take off and hurry down the different hallways. I am slightly out of breath, when I reach the east wind on the fifth floor. Cursing under my breath, I walk up to the door and knock. Teddy is in the middle of lecturing the rest of the class inside. As silent as I can, I close the door behind me.

"Blimey." I drop my head with a whisper, as the door leaves behind a shriek.

The class turns at the noise, interrupting their concentration of Teddy. With a deep sigh, I raise my head and look my professor in the eye. I give a timid smile.

"I'm so sorry Professor." I begin. Teddy stands from his spot against his desk. "But I had to clear something with another Professor."

"It's alright, Vienna." Teddy rests against the edge of his desk again. "Please do take your seat and we shall continue like nothing has happened."

* * *

Dominique and I walk from our History of Magic lessons and towards the Great Hall. As usual, her arm is linked through mine.

"What did Hagrid tell you two?" She questions, as we round a corner. The rest of the Hogwartians start to leave their classes, as well.

"Nothing much, really." I shake my head, pursing my lips. "He invited us to go and try, this weekend. I guess we'll have to wait and see how things go. Hopefully, everything will go as planned. I need those tears. I won't let that ruin my grades."

"You take everything too serious. Just let things happen. Relax and watch as nature takes its toll."

"I can't relax and watch. I need to take matters into my own hands."

We enter the Great Hall. The many children of different ages sit to their according houses. I see a few specks of colours added to some houses here and there. Lucy and Roxanne sit in the middle of the Ravenclaw table, piling up their plates with the many varieties of food, the castle's kitchens supply.

"How did the talk with Hagrid go?" Roxanne asks, when we sit down.

"It went good. This weekend, he, Freddie and I will go and search for the herd. We'll try to get them to trust us."

"That's good then. So you needn't worry about not getting the remaining ingredient and messing up the potion."

"I really do hope so. Hagrid says that it takes months to get Thestral's to trust human beings. We do have this entire year to finish the potion, but what if the creatures won't give us their tears?"

Dom places both her arms on my shoulders to steady me. "You need to calm down. Everything's fine. You didn't even start yet."

"Right." I roll my eyes.

"By the way," Lucy pipes up. "Zabini was here. And she was going on about something, which didn't make sense to either of us. Care to explain, Vie?" She tilts her head to the side.

I jump in my seat, remembering what I forgot to tell them. "Oh crap. I totally forgot. Yesterday, when I had detention, Melissa asked me, if we could organize the Halloween party with her. She had asked Potter before because everyone thinks he's like the god of parties, and what not. Unfortunately, he blew her off, claiming that throwing such a party will be difficult and hard to master. Either you do it or you fuck it up."

"And you agreed to help her?"

"I didn't agree to anything, yet. She asked and I told her that I would talk to you guys about it. I can't do something in your name without your consent. Are you girls in?"

"Sure, I guess it will be fun." Roxanne nods her head. She takes a bite of her meal.

"Count me in." Lucy agrees as well.

"What about you, Dom?" I turn to the blonde beside me. Dominique looks hesitant. One corner of her bottom lip is pulled into her mouth, her head slightly crooked.

"Oh fuck it." She throws her arms into the air. "Count me in, too."

I smile at the lot and stand from my seat. Giving them a short notice, I walk towards our Head Girl, who is enjoying her lunch with her house mates cheerfully chatting around her. I walk with my head high. Stepping around the girl, I almost would have run into, I give a small smile. The reddish brown haired female smiles back at me, her hazelnut coloured eyes seeming apologetic. I shake my head, assuring her and continue to walk towards the Slytherin table.

Different pupils give me weird look when I sit at the Slytherin table. I ignore the hungry staring and the heated glares. Melissa lowers the fork from her lips. I have her full attention.

"They agreed." I let her know.

She swallows the remains she carries in the mouth, before dabbing her lips with a napkin. "Cool. When do you girls have time?"

I slowly scratch at the back of my neck. "I don't know, if I'm honest with you. Why don't you just write me your free times, on a small piece of parchment paper, and owl it to me. I'll come to you, after the girls and I have sorted something out. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure." Melissa smiles.

I stand from the Slytherin table, my blue and silver tie not sticking out any longer. With a last smile, I leave the table and walk towards my own house again. On the way there, I am stopped by the usual inconveniences.

"You transferring to the snakes now, Nightingale?" Potter's voice screams, when I pass their seats.

I stop in my tracks, smiling at the younger girls that surround my sister. She hides in her seat. Only seconds later, I turn around to face my problem.

"Yeah Potter! I've always been a fan of snakes. Preferably long and thick ones that can kill you when they wrap around your neck."

"Oh I bet you do."

"What do you want Potter? I don't have time for your games."

His mouth opens, but them closes right after again. "You know what. It's not that important. Why don't you go ahead and continue your meal? Enjoy it, babe."

I give Potter a strange look, not being sure what he means by that. I shrug my shoulders, happy with the fact that he doesn't unnerve me once, since we have started school together. Walking back my table, I ignore the faces and bodies around me. Focused on one point, I walk proud; my feet perpendicular to the ground. I sit down.

"What did she say?"

"She'll tell me, when she's free and then we have to tell her when we can make it." I pick up my fork again.

"Sounds easy enough."

"Hey, what did James want from you?"

"Beats me! He stopped me in my way and just wished me _Bon Appétit_."

"Why would he do that?"

I shrug my shoulders, ready to answer her that maybe Potter grew something which we can somewhat call common courtesy. But I am stopped throughout, when I notice something sitting on my fork; something small, slimy and green. Cross-eyed, I stop to look at the animal. I want to shout out but I am beat to it. A loud screech echoes in the hall, causing many others to follow suit and jump from the table.

"Is that a frog?"

I throw my fork into my bowl, standing from my seat as fast as I can. The girls follow, disgust visible on their features. Most female Hogwartians screech and scream in terror. Others, mostly first and second years, begin to laugh, enjoying the amphibians.

"That's why he told you to enjoy the meal."

We walk from the Great Hall in a hurry. The amphibians begin to jump around the table, singing and making a noise as they go. I watch Potter, once we are passing the doors. He is watching our bodies retreat, a smile on his face, which tells me that he is enjoying the situation. My eyes narrow and I flip him off.

Potter blows me a kiss to what I only frown. The girls and I disappear in the castle, the frogs and the terror filled screams, still echoing with the walls. Filch is sure going to have some fun, tonight.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank god this chapter is finally over! I have been working on it for three damned days and I didn't see an end. Usually, I write for one day ( a few hours ) and then reread it the next day to check on grammar and spelling. But this chapter just went on and on for three days (now starting the fourth)! Especially the **_**CoMC**_** scene! I wrote up to **_**5.000**_** words for that only, which was not intended! But it happened. I didn't really want to keep the singing scene inside. Or, actually I did. But I didn't want my OC to be the only one singing. Vienna is already a powerful and extremely smart witch. I didn't want to go overboard and have her be a singer as well. Instead, I decided to take Roxy and another few of her fellow Hogwartians (Serena, Anna and Anabelle). The songs that I have used (ie **_**Broken Hearts**_** and **_**My Despair**_**) are titles that I just made up. If they are actual song titles, the rights, of course belong to the rightful owner. The rights for **_**Titanium**_** on the other hand, belong to SIA and the team of writers/producers she has worked with for the song. **

**\+ I love the reviews you guys send me. I really appreciate them and they make me really happy. One review from a guest (unfortunately, I cannot speak to that person directly) said that they wished Vienna to be more sassy; to have her shut Potter up more often. I can totally agree with that. But I do feel like that I already made her too perfect, in some ways. She's smart. She's beautiful. She can sing. She is a powerful witch. And that is not want I want her to be, entirely. Of course, we are looking for the best in our OCs but mine has to have some flaws (eg. **_**Short tempered, insecure, clumsy, smart-mouthed, etc.**_**). Which I tried to convey a little bit in this chapter. In my head, I see it like this: Whatever Vienna has to say or whatever comeback she has, James will always find something to say to make her blush or to shut her up. He's just that kind of boy. **

**\+ Hagrid! In all the fifteen chapters, I have mentioned the man only once! And that was in the beginning when they came off the train. It was time to get him in there as well and have them look for mythical creatures. Kelpies are actual shape shifters that take forms of horses and eat human beings. The part with the fillies is made up! I did that because I didn't want one of the students to fall for their tricks and get eaten. His accent is a different story. I actually looked up how to write it and all that. And I am not sure I actually managed to do it properly. I'm sorry for that. Most of the times, I do think that I made him sound like he's from the south of the US. Or not – I'm German so I don't know.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated. Keep 'em coming! **

**But YAY! Already Chapter 15! I would have never thought to come this far. **


	16. In Memory Of Music Lessons

"Have you written anything onto the list that Teddy set out for us?"

I shrug my shoulders, the thought of suggesting something having dropped from my mind. Pulling the shirt over my head, I stand in my underwear, searching for my clothes. The other girls follow my lead.

"I didn't really have the time to come up with something. Potter and anything else has kept me on edge, the entire week. I couldn't get to Teddy's problem of not wanting to follow the curriculum. So he must comply with me."

"What's gotten into you?" Dominique asks from her spot next to me. "You're awfully unpleasant, today."

"Yeah," Roxanne pipes up. "I didn't want to say anything at breakfast. But boy, are you on your period or something?"

I drop the shirt from my hand, dangling my shorts in the other, as I turn around to face them. "I'm not on my period. And since when have we decided to team up against me? You're three against one. That's unfair."

"Since you bitch came running into the Great Hall with a sour mood, this morning. What happened?"

"Nothing that could possibly be of your concern."

"Did we have a nightly escapade again?"

"Uh!" Dominique turns to face me with wide eyes. "Who was it with?"

My brows furrow in desperation. "I didn't do anything with anyone. Why does me having a sour mood always mean that I had sex with someone?"

"Maybe because they disappoint you everytime? Who knows! You never tell us anything about your sex life."

"Excuse me!" I scream in disagreement. They turn to me, mouths wide open. "It sometimes feels like, my sex life is the only thing we speak about."

"It's not my fault that this school doesn't have any juicy gossip to offer! So tell us who the boy is."

"There is no boy." I pull the soft fabric over my body. "I'm just in a foul mood."

"You're no fun at all."

"And you're a bitch."

After pulling my shorts up, I sit down on the bench to put on the running shoes. Our group stays silent after the little talk, each of us getting dressed into the according attire. Slowly, the girls exit the locker room, joining our Professor on the field. It is once again a nice, warm day. Birds fly in the summer blue sky. The trees dance in the breeze and showcase their talent.

"Do you think, they have written anything good onto that list? I didn't have the time to look at it."

"I think so." We sit in a semi-circle. "We can probably add a few things here and there as we go over the list."

Lucy nods her head. I pay attention to the professor in front of us, instead. Teddy's trade mark turquoise coloured hair is neatly combed as he addresses us girls, on the ground.

"Good morning ladies." He smiles, lowering to the ground. I eye the whistle, loosely hanging around his strong neck.

"Morning." We respond in unison.

Teddy throws his clipboard onto the grass, a grave expression masking his usual happy eyes. The former smile disappears from his handsome face. "I have to admit my disappointment with you ladies!"

A few of the girls around us gasp in shock. I feel a small pout edge its way onto my lips. My brows furrow.

"When I tell you to do something," His gaze wanders over our heads. "I want you to actually do it. I know I am a laid back teacher but I want you to give me the appropriate amount of respect."

"Do you know what happened?" I lean back into the voice. I barely move as my head shakes from side to side.

Teddy picks up the clipboard again, turning it around to show us the chart. Much like the first time he showed us the list, the paper is empty. The single column on the white sheet of parchment is still as clean as it had been, one week ago. My eyes widen just the slightest bit at the sight. I turn to my friends, facing their grimaces.

Teddy chuckles. "I guess since nobody bothered to write something down, we will do whatever I say we do." A few girls open their mouths just to have Teddy interrupt them. "I tried to meet you all halfway. There will not be any word from you girls. Is that understood?"

A round of agreement echoes from the group of female pupils. Teddy smiles a wicked smile, slowly rising to his feet again. His hands dust off of his shorts.

"Now that everything's clear," he chuckles. "We can start athletics!"

"No." Dominique gasps from beside. "Tell me he's joking!"

"I fear, he is serious."

My friend closes her eyes and drops her head on my shoulder. Small, yet loud wails escape from her lips, resonating in the air. Out from the corner of my eyes, I can see Teddy's lips pull into a bigger smile. He must have heard Dom's displeasure. Roxanne, Lucy and I stand from the ground, dusting the dirt from our clothes. Dominique on the other hand, decides that staying where she is, to be the best option.

"I don't want to." She whines, curling into a ball.

"Come on, get up." I reach down to grab her arms.

The girl rolls around, escaping from my outstretched fingers. I begin to laugh as she rolls further.

"Dom." I whine as well. "We have to go." I follow her.

"No we don't!" She moves onto her knees to crawl. "Fuck Teddy and fuck his athletics. I didn't come here to run. He should have known that."

I stop in my tracks, a hand reaching out to stop me. My gaze follows the mocha skin coloured arm up to Roxanne's face. Her eyes glisten as she mentions me to leave Dom be.

"She'll come when she realizes that we left her." She whispers, pulling me along.

Together, we walk towards the rest of the group, leaving a crawling Dominique behind. Teddy is just about to introduce us to our new topic when Roxanne and I arrive.

"We'll start off easy. Just run a few laps and then we'll take on sprinting."

"I hate you three so much." My smile takes control over my features, when Dominique appears beside us. Her lips are pulled into a frown. "It's not even funny."

She protests, as we start to jog at a steady pace.

"It kind of is."

"It's not! I had Velcour come up to me and ask if everything was alright with me. Do you know how embarrassing it was to tell him that I didn't want to participate in whatever Teddy wants to call this?"

"Oh we can imagine."

"I bet you can."

We continue running around the field, our heart beats picking up speed as the seconds turn into minutes. The minutes pass and Teddy keeps us running. The sun has risen in the sky, lighting our path as we try to catch our breaths. Stopping when I feel a slight sting at my sides, I look around me. Most girls have dropped to the ground, exhausted and exasperated with our current situation. Out from the corner of my eyes, I notice Teddy shaking his head. He, unlike us, is going steady, his breathing even and not a single drop of sweat on his skin. My eyes narrow as I watch his lips turn into a smile.

"I just," I stop to take a big breath or oxygen. "I could kill him."

"It is kind of our fault, you know. We wouldn't be running for almost two hours, if we had written something down."

"Shut the hell up." Dominique falls to the ground beside us.

"There you are!" Roxanne exclaims. "We thought we had lost you almost one and a half hours ago."

The veela heiress mumbles something on the ground. Her words are silent, hushed from her position. I shake my head, my own problems beating loud in the shell of my ears. An exhausted yet relieved sigh escaped from my lips when I hear the joyful and shrill sound of Teddy's whistle being blown. Girls around me scream in joy, clapping each other on the back.

"Let's go Dom."

"Leave me here to die." She wails, her words incoherent. "I can't feel my legs. They hurt so much!"

"That doesn't even make any sense." Lucy and I walk forward, each taking one of her arms to hoist her up.

"Remember when I used to be able to walk?" She laughs, her gaze focusing on something in the distance. "Those were the days."

"Stop being so dramatic and just walk."

Instead of picking up her feet, she drags them along the grass. With her arms around our shoulders and her feet on the ground, we carry the girl into the locker room. We set her on the bench.

Taking off my shoes, I throw them under the bench. Once my clothes are off and I am standing in my under, I walk towards the many cubicles, a towel and my shampoo in my hands.

"You're seriously going to shower?" I turn my head to look at my friends. "Have you gone mental?"

"I am sweating!" I screech, discarding my sports bra and stepping into one of the stale white boxes. "Not to mention that I reek. You should shower too."

"And let these thirsty bitches gawk at my body?" Dominique abruptly sits up. "I don't think so, Vienna."

I move towards the door, opening it just the tiniest bit to stick my head through. After hanging up the towel, I move out of my underwear and turn on the water. The cold tiles are hard beneath my naked feet. The lukewarm water washes over my back. The tense muscles ache beneath my touch. I run a hand over my skin, my fingertips gliding over the mounts of my breasts, over my neck and into my wet hair. With closed eyes, I reach out for the flower scented shampoo just to apply it to the dark tresses on my head.

"I freaking hate you." The cubicle's door beside me closes with a thud.

"You love me." I run the shower head along my hair line, the sweat and bubble infused foam slipping from my hair.

"Hey Vienna, do mind if I burrow your shampoo. I forgot mine in the dorm."

Opening my eyes, I turn to the other side. Without bothering to answer, I pass on the white container and continue with scrubbing my body. The bottle us handed back to me, a minute later.

"Why the bloody hell, does it smell like coffee in here?" Dominique rests her chin ontop of her arms, which she has placed on top one another on the wall separating our showers.

"It's my body wash." I take the bottle of shampoo, handing both liquids to my blonde friend. "Don't take too much. Like you always do."

"I don't take too much!" She pouts.

"You do." With the water shut off, I take the towel to dry off my legs and arms, before eventually, wrapping it around my bare body.

Once it is tucked securely around me, I step outside, the cool breeze biting at my exposed skin. Quickly, I walk towards my bag, throwing in my dirty underwear, before putting on clean ones. Both, Lucy and Roxanne have decided not to take a shower. Instead they have thrown on their clothes and sprayed a heavy amount of deodorant on themselves.

"Hurry up Dom!" I zip up my bag and throw my hair into a wet and messy bun on top of my head.

"Relax." Her door flies open, steam emitting from within. With her towel covering her body, she steps out. On the tips of her toes, she walks forward, handing me my toiletries and starts to get dressed.

"We'll just wait outside, okay?" I pull on my shoes and stand up. Without waiting for the girl to reply, we walk outside, stopping in front of the doors.

Roxanne leans against the wall beside the door Lucy and I walk to the opposite site to let the sun warm our skin.

"Do you know, if Professor Beetle will actually show up, today?"

I shield my eyes against the warm but bright rays of sunlight. "Let's hope she will."

"Why?" Lucy steps into the shadows, the sun being too much to bear. "What happened?"

"Beetle didn't show up last week." I inform her. "So we waited."

"That is until James and a few others decided that we should either go look for her or leave."

"You can imagine for what option that idiot opted for."

"Why do I always find you talking about me?" A pair of arms wrap around my waist, a chin placing itself on my shoulder.

Turning my face, I open my eyes to watch Potter as he stares back at me. With my lips slightly parted, my gaze travels towards his arms encircling my belly. My eyes narrow. My brows furrow. I let my sight wander back to his, my steel coloured irises looking into his hazel ones. Potter smiles, the corners of his eyes wrinkling up.

"Can we not do this, for one day, please?"

"Whatever you say, babe." He nods, his gaze not moving from my face.

"Get your arms off my waist then." My lips part again, ready to tell Potter off. I notice him smirking, his eyes travelling down before they look into my eyes again. I stare back.

Without hesitation, Potter pecks my lips, his lips making short contact with my mouth. I gasp in a breath of air. Potter smiles, releasing me from his grip and turning to his cat calling friends. He turns back around again, his hand reaching out to brush over my chin. My cheeks redden in embarrassment. I close my eyes, facing away from Potter and the rest of his posse.

"See you in class." He winks before following his friends.

* * *

True to his word, Roxanne and I watch as Potter and some of the other seventh years enter the class room. Oddly enough, the boy does not stop at the back of the room, but continues to walk to the front, edging closer to where I am seated with my friend.

"Don't tell me, he's going to sit with us." I look down the row.

"I don't know."

"He better don't."

As if on cue, Potter stands at the row behind us, greeting a few of his housemates before sitting down. Not wanting to interact with the boy, I try my best and keep my head faced to the front. Luckily, Professor Beetle walks into the room, causing all the chatter and noises to cease. The middle aged woman stands tall in front of the class, her greying hair pulled into a fancy up-do.

"Good morning, sweeties." She smiles, stepping behind the desk to sit down. "I am awfully sorry that I wasn't able to attend classes, last week. But certain and mostly personal, urgent matters came up unexpectedly, which had to be taken care of. So excuse my absence. For those, who don't know me or see me for the very first time, my name is Annabeth Calla Beetle. You may call me Mrs. Beetle or Professor. I do not care for formalities. Since we are only starting today, I want all of you to take out a piece of parchment - fifteen centimetres will do just fine - but any other size will work just as good as well."

Roxanne and I share a piece of parchment, by ripping it in the middle. Each one of us gets a half to write on.

"Take that piece and cut it in half." We do as she says. "Now, on one half I want you to write down what you expect from this class. You can write anything down. To give you an example, I will read what I have written down in my notes. _I expect all of my pupils to try their best. _Short sentences like the one I have given you. I'll give you two minutes and then I will collect them."

I write down my expectations, making sure to mention every thought that is stuck in my mind. Once finished, I lift my gaze to watch the Professor in the front. Professor Beetle is looking around the room, observing each her pupils. Her eyes land on me and I find myself smiling. Knowing her from the years prior, she smiles back. Pointing down on my paper, she mouths to me to question whether I was ready or not. Nodding my head, I watch her smile. After giving me a thumbs up, she looks at the rest.

"Another thirty seconds." She says timidly, smiling ever so slightly. Most of the seventh years drop their quills. "The time is up. Now, fold the pieces of parchment in half and place them on the edge of the table. I will collect them later on. As for the second piece of parchment, I want you to write down, what you want to learn or what your interests in this subject are. You may discuss your notes with the person sitting next to you."

Immediately, the conversations seem to start again. I turn towards my biracial friend, that has proceeded to place her head, on the wooden surface of our table.

"I have no idea what I want to do." She picks her head up to place it on my shoulder.

I scrunch up my nose. "You should have showered."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh thank merlin's balls. I almost thought I was the only one smelling that."

Roxanne turns to face her cousin. "I don't smell that bad. Plus, I used some deodorant."

"That's somewhat hard to believe."

Concerned, the curly haired girl turns back to me. "I don't smell that bad, do I?" My heart aches at the doubt in her eyes and voice.

"Of course not." I shake my head. "Potter just doesn't know how to smell properly. And I doubt he even knows what deodorant is."

"Are you implying that I smell bad, Enna?"

"I never said that."

"But you were implying it." I hear him lean back in his seat. "Not all of us can smell as divine as you, babe. That's just how the world works. What's that scent anyways? Coffee beans?"

"Well done, Potter." I write something down.

"Have I ever mentioned, me fancying a nice brew of coffee? Your scent woke that pleasure. All I wanted to do is take a sip from you."

Potter's fingers reach out to play with the skin at the back of my neck. I wriggle in my seat, his fingers igniting a tingling sensation. I don't have to turn around to know that Potter is smirking at my discomfort. I hear a small chuckle.

"Do you enjoy my fingers on your body? Are you wet yet, Enna?"

"I have never been drier in my life." I move to escape his wandering hands.

"Your body seems to speak for itself." He runs his finger along the curve of my neck and into the roots of my hair. His fingers leave my skin and he proceeds to rub to fingers against one another, showing me the glistening surface. "So wet."

"I've been in the shower Potter. And your fingers have just been in my wet hair. Of course they will be wet."

"Last minute." Professor Beetle announces.

"Yes Potter, last minute." I turn around to look at his desk. "Have you written everything down?"

"Have you?"

"I have." I take the piece of parchment on my table and wave it in front of his eyes. His hazel coloured orbs light as he tries to snatch my notes from my hands. Pulling them from his reach, I stick my tongue out. "No touching, Potter."

"Alright. Fold the pieces in half again and place them next to the other folded piece." We do as she orders. With a flick of her wrist, the pieces begin to float through air, slowly inching towards her own dark desk. "Now that we have that covered. Why don't we get to know each other?"

* * *

"What are you doing here, Nightingale?" Sasha-Marlene speaks from her bed as I walk inside the seventh year girls' dorm room.

Already unnerved with her behaviour, I roll my eyes and turn to my best friend. "Come meet me in the common room?"

Just as fast as I entered, I exit the room and walk down the set of stairs. The common room is surprisingly empty, considering that it is a Friday night. I sit on their couch, warming myself in front of the open fire. It doesn't take Dominique long to meet me on the couch.

"Where are the other girls?" I question, playing with the hair on her head, which she placed in my lap.

"They're probably on their way back from Quidditch practice," She yawns. "They should be coming any minute now."

And just like the blonde told me, Potter and the rest of his team walk through the portrait. Their screams and laughter resonate in the four walls, hitting my ears, making me want to cover them.

"Hey." Roxanne and Lucy greet me with wet hair. I wave back at them, snuggling into the oversized and comfortable sweater. "When did you arrive?"

I shrug. "Maybe ten minutes ago? I didn't really look at the time." Running a hand over my unmade-up face, I close my eyes. "I didn't really have anything to do, so I thought I'd come here. Unfortunately, Sasha and Amelie are here. So we came down here."

"Oh. We'll just being our stuff up real quick. And then we'll come down again." The two motion towards the stairs.

"Okay." I call out. "Oh, and bring me one of your blankets, will you?"

After agreeing with my order, they walk up the stairs, disappearing as they round into the darkness. I fall back into the sofa, relaxing once again, when I hear the sudden thud of a body throwing itself onto the nearest cushioned furniture.

"I knew I heard your voice." The fourth year girl smiles when I open my eyes to look at her.

"Hey Lily." I smile, reaching out to run my fingertips along her knee. The younger girl giggles. "Hello to you too, Rose."

I greet the other girl as well. Unlike her outspoken cousin, the shy sixth year blushes and continues to hide behind her wild curls. She smiles nonetheless.

"Hello." The Weasley answers timidly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't you want me here?" I laugh, sitting up. Dominique complaints for a second, but turns and lays down on her other side. I smile at the flustered girl in front of me. "I'm joking. I was planning on going over something with the girls."

"And what that might be?"

"Melissa Zabini has asked us, if we wanted to help her plan the Halloween party. She didn't really find the right people. So she asked us."

The youngest Potter offspring nods her head. I nod as well, my eyes dropping from exhaustion.

"I don't know why I'm so tired."

Heavy, yet welcoming sheets are draped over my body. Dominique shouts in joy, picking up her blanket to wrap in it. I take the one they have offered me, draping it over my lower half and lean against the arm rest. Lucy and Roxanne sit on the other sofa, sharing a blanket as they get comfortable.

"Do we have any plans on what we want to do with this party? I thought of some things but they all sounded childish and boring in the end."

"It has to be scary," Dominique rearranges the hair on her head. "Why don't we just collect some fears and make them intensify-"

"Yeah, you are brewing _Nimius Phovos _in Potions. Can't we use that to intensify people's fears?"

I shake my head, appalled with the idea.

"To use the Nimius Phovos potion is dangerous. If anyone finds out that you have infused drinks or food with it, you will be thrown out of school and into Azkaban."

"Exactly." I agree with Rose. "A single drop of it will drive you mental. Not to mention that I won't be able to brew it in time."

"You won't be able to brew what on time, Nightingale?"

Feeling too tired to argue with the eldest Potter boy, I sigh and decide to give him an honest answer. "A fear intensifying potion."

"Scoot over." He walks in front of me, pushing me to the side. I comply, lying my head on Dominique's thigh. "So submissive, babe. I like that."

Once Potter is seated, I lift my legs and drop them rather carelessly onto his lap. A slight, painfilled hiss escapes his teeth and I laugh out in joy.

"That's not funny, babe. I need my swimmers."

"What you need is help."

"Why need help when I have you."

"Stop playing Potter."

"Anyways." Dominique pipes up. "Have you thought about what you want to wear? I think I will go as a pirate."

"Not really." Roxanne interjects. "Maybe Frankenstein's wife."

"What about you Lucy?"

"I don't know yet." She throws her arms over her head. "It's so hard to come up with something."

"I feel you." I move my legs. "I don't know what to wear either. It's either, I will wear something scary and really impressing or I'll go as something absolutely slutty."

"You all make it so complicated."

"Dom is right. It's not that hard to find something." Freddie ejaculates from his spot on the floor.

"What do you have then?" Roxanne challenges her younger twin brother.

"Easy," He claims. "The boys and I will go as a wolf pack."

"How very original." I snort. "Who came up with that brilliant idea. You Potter?"

"Laugh all you want, babe. You won't be laughing when you see me in my costume - or should I say lack of costume?" Immediately, the boys start to chuckle, clapping hands at the joke.

"Who invited you guys to come and join us?" Lily throws a pillow at Potter's face. "You always ruin everything."

"Who invited you? I didn't know you were friends with my girlfriend, all of a sudden." Potter's hands start massaging my legs, inching upwards.

I sit up. "I am not your girlfriend Potter. We are far from that."

Leaning against my friend, I stare the boy down who is blowing me kisses. Dominique groans in protest. "Get your heavy weight off me. You are crushing me."

"I am not." I slap her behind, earning yet another groan from her.

"I'll attack you, if you don't go."

"With what?"

I shriek in shock as I feel the vibrating sensation against my back. Unlike me, Dominique begins to laugh, her soft yet loud laughter filling the room. "I can't believe you did that."

We both sit up straight. My eyes widen in shock, disgusted that she had actually done it.

The girl can't contain her laughter. "I so did. It was an accident, though."

She continues to laugh. As she does so, she sits up on her knees, edging closer to pull me into an embrace. I try to push at her, wanting to be mad with the blonde Weasley.

"Get away from me." We laugh together. "I can't believe you did that." I stand to my knees as well.

"Neither can I." She laughs, now pushing against me as well. We, first, fall onto Potter's lap before we roll onto the floor. The laughter doesn't cease. It all but increases when it happens another much more audible time. I shriek in disgust. Dominique continues to laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She hides her head in the crook of my neck. Her hair covers mine, creating a swirly effect. Her laughter turns silent, her entire body shaking with the act.

"What's that smell?" Dominique laughs louder.

"What the hell did you bloody eat?"

"Excuse me?" She sits up on my lower half. "It doesn't even smell that bad." She takes a whiff, breaking into laughter shortly after.

"Get off me. You're nasty!"

"You love me."

"No I don't."

"Because she loves me." James pipes up.

"No I don't."

Once Dominique is removed from me, I move back on the sofa and readjust the bun on my head.

"Not Potter but you need help."

"Relax," she sits beside me, hugging me from the side. "Nothing bad happened."

"That was still nasty, though."

"What do you want? I'm human! I get bloated sometimes!"

"That doesn't mean you have to release it on me."

"Just to change the subject to something more interesting," Roxanne suddenly addresses us. "Have you two seen the assignment, Beetle handed out at dinner?"

"No?" My brows furrow in confusion. "I didn't attend dinner. I asked Filch to give me something so I could enjoy my time with you guys."

"Aww," Potter throws his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. "My baby wants to spend some time with me."

"What does it say?" I stop trying to get off him, when his arms won't move from my waist.

"I brought mine for you actually." She pulls a crumbles paper from her pocket. After smoothing it out, she hands it over to me

Quickly, I read over the neat penmanship, occasionally swatting Potter's wandering fingers away.

"A music video?" I finally ask. "How does she want us to do that?" I hand the paper to an outstretched hand.

Roxanne shrugs, a sudden uneasy expression setting on her features.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"She divided us into groups." She starts. "Not really groups, but she declared leaders. The leaders have to find two other class mates and do a music video together."

"And who did she decide on making leaders."

"Turn the paper over Freddie." Her brother does as he is asked.

"Anna -"

"No surprise there."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Anna," Freddie gives us a stern look. "Jacob, hey Rox you're a leader, Isabelle and Theo."

"Thank god you're leader." I reach out to take her hand in mine. "Who will our third partner be?"

"You're sitting on him, darling."

"No." I shake my head. Potter smiles, moving his head up and down. I turn back to Roxanne. "No! Why? Can't somebody else take him?"

"I can't really say no."

"Yes you can. I'll show you." I turn to look at the smirking boy. "Sorry Potter but you have to search for another group. See it's that simple. Now, Serena sounds good."

"Already taken by Isabelle."

"Annabelle."

"Taken by Anna."

"What about Summer or Asher?"

"They're both Slytherin," she shakes her head. "And both taken by Theodore."

"Jonah?" I ask desperately.

"He is on Team Jacob."

"I can't believe I am saying this. But what about Amelie."

"Team Anna."

I drop my head into my hands. Potter on the other hand, decides to give me a big hug, his hands smoothing over me in reassurance.

"Don't cry, babe. I'll make it better."

"No, don't make it better. Potter!" I jump from his lap. "No making it better!"

* * *

Saturday comes by, faster than expected. Sitting at the Ravenclaw table, I begin my breakfast. The variety of foods has always been large at Hogwarts. But there are times, at which I hope that there were other, more exotic things.

"Are you ready to leave after breakfast?" Freddie sits down across from me.

I swallow the piece of bread. "What?" I take another bite.

I watch as the boy turns to his friends at his own table. They are already watching us, as we convers.

"We're going on the hunt today." He claims excitedly.

"Oh." My eyes roll. "Yes, I am able to leave after breakfast."

"Great. I'll meet you at the doors?" He motions to the wide opened entrance.

Freddie stands when he sees me nodding. With a final wave, I watch the Weasley boy walk back to his friends. Almost immediately, they begin to talk, shoving and punching each other playfully as they enjoy their meals. I turn back to my bread, finishing the last piece and reaching out to pour some milk over my cereals. The sudden drop of a body on the other site of the table scares me for a second, causing me to spill some of the white liquid onto the wooden surface. I curse under my breath.

"Is everything alright?" Dominique goes for muesli herself.

"Yeah." My eyes widen as my hands try to clean up the spilled milk. "You just caught me off guard."

"Were we deep in thought about someone?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"We are not starting this again." I give her a stern look. "We will not be talking about my love life again. We do that too much. And quite frankly, there is really nothing important or interesting about it."

"Are you on your period?"

"Yes, but that is beside the point."

"Why was Freddie here? And since when are you two so close with one another. I thought you hated my cousins."

"I don't hate them. Dislike, would describe it better. And just because James decides to be a prick to me all the time, doesn't mean that I can't like the other _Wotters_. Rose and Lily are kind. You bitches even became my friends."

"Ha." She laughs and eats a spoonful. "Did you know that I hated you, when you walked into the compartment? Like the second you came in, I wanted you to just walk out again. It must have been because I was jealous of your owl."

"Why would you be jealous of my owl? And I hated you two. You were always so loud, not to mention rude to me."

"Yeah because I hated you." With wide eyes, she licks her spoon clean. "How did we become best friends?" She shrugs.

"Wasn't it when you pushed Melissa for me, after she called me dumb?"

"Right!" Her eyes widen in recognition. "That bitch. She was running that mouth all day long. You were already sad that day, and then she called you that."

"Aw," I reach out for her hand. "You're always there to help out a friend."

"Don't get emotional on me. So, care to tell me why Freddie wanted to talk to you?"

"I have to go to Hagrid's after breakfast. We are, as he called it, going on a hunt for Thestrals." I give a false smile.

"Wait," she drops the spoon. "How long will that take? You can't leave me alone all day."

"I don't know how long it will take. I would have to ask Hagrid. Go hang out with Lu or Roxy. Where are those two anyway?"

"Roxanne had to meet up with the other leaders of your music class to discuss something with Beetle. Lucy is in the library to do her homework. Roxanne will join her, once the meeting is finished."

"Why don't you join them? I believe you still have that DADA essay to do. Plus Herbology. And probably Potions as well."

"Like I am going to do my Herbology homework." She snorts. "Please. Plus, I need your help with Potions. I have to brew a vial full of a potion of my choice."

"And what did you decide on?"

"The bloody hell I know. She gave us a list of possibilities. Vienna," her tone becomes serious. "I didn't recognize one potion she wrote on that list."

"Knowing Sinclair, she chose classic potions. She is a big fan of easy and quick potions. But she takes these potions that have really exotic ingredients."

"See! How the hell am I supposed to brew one?"

"You can do a Heightened Sense Potion. I can help you with that, on Sunday."

"That is why we're friends. And I also need your DADA notes." She smiles sheepishly when I lift my gaze from my books to look at her. "I will write it in a different style. I swear!"

"Fine." I put my books back into my bag, while catching a glimpse of the clock on the wall. "Breakfast is almost over. You can come with me and Freddie, if you want. Maybe that will help me from going crazy around them."

"And see the Thestrals. Maybe I won't be able to see them."

"Thestrals are visible to those who have been confronted with death and fully understand the meaning of it. Apparently Freddie has, and all the other boys of the group. They all got weird when I asked them. I dropped the subject but they were still behaving oddly."

My friend shrugs her shoulders. "I have no idea." She turns to look at her cousins.

"You ready to go?" I stand from my seat on the bench and step over it.

"Yep."

Dominique and I walk towards the exit of the Great Hall. Signalling Freddie, we walk right past the Gryffindor table, to stand outside the doors. Both oak wood doors are opened wide, letting the people see what is on either side. We stop next to the entrance.

"Hey, do you mind if James comes with us?"

"I swear I'll behave." Potter raises both his arms in surrender.

I turn to Freddie. "Just make sure to keep him on a leash."

The boy elbows his cousin in the stomach, a smirk playing at his lips. I roll my eyes as both boys laugh at their inside joke and begin to walk towards the grant entrance of the school. Just as any usual September morning at Hogwarts, the sun is shining bright in the early autumn sky. The four of us walk without conversing with each other. Potter and Freddie have actually decided to walk a couple meters behind us. I can hear them talk animatedly about something that has happened to either one of them, a few weeks ago.

"By the way," Dom mentions, unexpectedly. "I don't think I will go as a pirate anymore."

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't sound right." She shakes her head, a small pout on her lips. "I wanna make this memorable. It's the last time they will see me in a costume."

"It's just a Halloween party, Dom." I give her a confused glare. "We have to share the night with almost all of Hogwarts. I doubt that we will be allowed to make this scary with all the first and second years running around."

"Oh didn't you hear?" She looks at me. "Only fifth years and up."

"What about the rest?"

"Apparently, Melissa got it to be that way. First to fourth year will be having a separate party. We, on the other hand, are allowed to do what we want."

"We still have to organize everything."

"With us that will be no problem."

"We'll see. " We near Hagrid's hut. "What are your other options then, for the costume?"

"I don't know." We link arms. Dom rests her head on my shoulder. "Can't I just go naked?"

"If you can pull it off." I tell her as a joke.

"I'll just say I'm a Greek goddess." She goes along with the joke. Her head jerks from my shoulder. "That's actually a good idea."

"Going naked?"

"No, going as a goddess. These veela genes gave me incredible looks. Might as well put them to good use. Now the only problem is, what to wear. Do I want to be a classy goddess or do I go full Aphrodite?"

"You figure that out."

"You still don't have a costume, though." I receive a sympathizing frown. "We need to figure something out."

"I thought about going as a banshee."

Dominique's face pulls back into a confused glare. She moves a couple centimetres from me.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Sexy banshee. I thought, maybe get some long and pointy black nails, put a spell on my hair so it's white and wear something fancy."

"I am all for the nails and the hair. We just need to find a dress for you. And another monster that you can be. Banshee is a little..." She grimaces.

"It's hard to decide on something." I throw my free arm into the air. "I actually considered going as a fairy."

Dominique erupts into a fit of giggles. "That would have been scary."

"I don't need sass from you. You might as well help me."

"I am." She throws her free arm in the air. "It's not my fault that you're so hard to please."

"I beg to differ." We turn our heads at the new voice. Potter and Freddie have caught up to us and are now walking a foot length behind us. "I bet, Enna is easy to please. And I bet my arse on it that you're into something kinky."

"Of course Potter. I am a dirty whore that likes to go on all fours when it comes down to it."

"Straight forward, are we Enna?" He winks in my way. "I like that."

"Didn't you want to keep him on a leash?" I glare at Roxanne's brother. He raises his arms in surrender.

"If that's what you want babe." James moves closer to me, his height hovering over my shorter frame. "We can abandon these two, and go somewhere... more private."

Dominique pushes her cousin away. "I don't think so. I won't do all the work while she's off having a fun time. If there's no sex for me, there's no sex for you."

"Virgin."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Tramp."

"James' girlfriend."

My eyes widen in astonishment. "Good one." I admit rather impressed.

"I know, right!"

"You make it sound like it's something bad to be with me."

"Can't talk Potter." I point into the distance. "Hagrid's already waiting for us."

* * *

**A/N**

**Finally! I'll just leave this here. Hope you liked it.**

**\- xox**


	17. In Memory Of Ice Cream

"You make it sound like it's something bad to be with me."

"Can't talk Potter." I point into the distance. "Hagrid's already waiting for us."

Just as expected, Hagrid waits for the lot of us, in front of his small home. Dressed in his usual brown coat, the half-giant greets us. A small and tender smile plays on his lips.

"Good mornin'." Hagrid's rough but soft voice beholds warmth and kindness.

"Good morning, Hagrid." I greet the older man. "I hope you don't mind but Freddie and I have taken company with us."

The man shakes his head. The wild curls dance furiously in the wind. "I don't mind a' all. But I can't tell yer about the Thestrals. They are shy creatures."

"Well, I am sure that as long as we are quite that they won't mind?" I give an unsure smile.

Hagrid returns the kind gesture and motions us towards the woods.

"Come along." He exclaims, leading the way.

We walk behind the half-giant, either starting small talk or whisper with our friends.

"How do you know where they are Hagrid?" Dominique speaks up for the first time, since we have arrived.

Hagrid barely moves his head when he answers. "I don't." My eyes widen. But before I am able to speak, I am interrupted by the teacher. "I though' tha' since there are now more than one person that can see 'em, you can help look fer 'em."

Freddie absently agrees with Hagrid, immediately turning to whisper with Potter after. I shake my head at the two, both my brows drawing downwards. Sighing under my breath, I turn towards the front again and ignore the two boys behind us. Much like on Thursday, we enter the outline of the woods. For the most part, we are in safe territory. But as we go deeper, the woods are turning darker, more mysterious and cold; it is in stark contrast of what the weather looks like from outside the trees.

A shiver runs down my neck, as the crack of a breaking stick echoes in the air. Small but fast animal noises ring in my ears. "Have these woods always been this," I try to look for the matching word. "Eerie?"

Hagrid laughs. I look towards my blonde friend, taking her arm and linking it with mine as we watch the half-giant in confusion. Hagrid's laughter ceases, remaining a small breath of air on his chapped lips.

"Eerie, yer say." He notes. "I come here quite often, I have yer know. These woods don't seem eerie to me anymore."

"Why would you come here?" Dom squeezes my hand. Another snap sounds.

"It is my job. I take care of the animals and creatures that live in these woods. If not me, who else will take care of them?"

"But Hagrid," I begin. "Is it not dangerous to take care of wild animals? Most of the creatures living in these woods, are extremely live threatening. If you do only one mistake, it can cost you your live."

Hagrid smiles. "It might." He agrees. "But what most don't know, these creatures can be beau'iful as well. They are rare, hardly found in nature. We have the privilege ter have 'em choose our castle and our woods as their homes. It is only reasonable ter take care of 'em."

The man struts forward. Dominique turns to me, a concerned expression on her features. Her hand rises to her temples, and her index finger moves in slow and small circles. I nod my head up and down. Hagrid is different from the other teachers. Most, would have ignored the woods and the beings in there. Hagrid on the other hand, is fascinated by them. It is odd but it does show his concern and his passion for the subject.

"That man is crazy." James whispers. "You may think he has been hit in the head, by one of his beloved animals."

"Don't say that." I interject.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"He's a good man. And he has helped you through a lot. Not to mention what he did for your father. You could at least show him the respect he deserves."

The rest of the walk, we are silent. Potter and Freddie start their small, hushed talk again. The woods turn lighter again. The atmosphere is less eerie and threatening as we walk into a well-lighted patch in the thick trees. Hagrid hums in contentment. The trees begin to stand in larger distance to each other. More light is allowed to shine down onto the ground.

"Let's hope for the Thestrals to trust us quickly. I don't want to come out here another time."

"I doubt that they will cry for us, on the first try. We will have to come another time. That is, Freddie and I have to come another time."

"Hopefully, Roxy and Luce will be having time for me then. Where in the hell are we even? I have never been to these parts of the woods."

"Neither have I. But I don't think that Hagrid is taking us anywhere dangerous. He could lose his license and occupation, if he were to put us into a life threatening situation." My voice lowers. "Did you know that he once kept a large arachnid inside this castle?"

Dominique's eyes widen at the mention of spiders. "Really?"

"Yes." I nod. "And apparently he also hid his brother I think? - in these woods."

"That doesn't really sound suspicious at all."

"It was a giant. Like an actual one."

Dominique proceeds to shrug with her shoulders, not understanding my point. "Don't they live in woods anyways?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I have never had the chance to ask them, where they prefer to live."

"No need to sass me." The pony tail on top of her head swings as she moves forward. A smile graces her face when she walks up to Hagrid. "How much longer do you think we have to walk, Hagrid? My feet are getting quite tired."

"I guess, it should be ano'er five minutes?" He smiled down, his lips barely visible by the facial hair.

My friend nods her small head. Walking back to where I stand, I notice a frown settling on her features. Soft eyes and lips turn sour in dislike. A small laughter rings from my lips; they pull into a smile.

"Great." She groans. "If I had known that we would be walking this much, I would not have come. Does he even know where he is taking us?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything at all?"

"You have been no help either. All you've done since we started, is complain."

"I do not complain?" She crosses her arms across her chest. Her eyes burn with disagreement.

"Yea you do. and you're quite good at it as well." James surprises us from behind.

Dominique and I jump at his sudden voice. Turning around, I give the boy a sharp look. Dom copies my actions.

"Since when do you have a say in this conversation?"

"This isn't even a conversation. You're arguing."

"We are not!" Dom and I throw our hands onto our chests. "We are just discussing."

"Call it whatever you want." He throws his arms around our shoulders. "But to others, this would be considered arguing."

"I don't care about what others say." I move his arm from me.

His eyes focus on me. A soft, wet pink tongue darts out and runs over Potter's bottom lip. His own saliva waters his dry lips. A hungry look masks his expression.

"Oh but you should care. Don't you know what they say about the two of us?" He moves closer to me. His arms slither around my waist. Our feet move synchronized. "You should know about what they are saying." He whispers in my ear.

I jerk at the warm sensation. Moving Potter's arms from me, I walk a step forward and turn to look at him. "I don't really care for the gossip in this school Potter. Most of what some people here come up with, is false anyways."

"Are you sure about that?" His voice is still a caressing whisper against my reddened and sensitive ear. "I think some of the things, they are telling, are true."

"Like what?" I snort in retort. Potter doesn't answer, at first. His glance focuses on something behind me. His eyes widen temporarily, then return to their normal state. I partially eye the view behind me from the corners of my eyes. Seeing as nothing is visible, I turn back to the nuisance. "Like what Potter?"

But instead of answering me, Potter decides to keep his attention on the view behind me. My brows furrow in confusion and I turn to look at my other companions. Much like Potter himself, Dom and Freddie are watching the woods ahead, with a perplexed stare on their faces. I move to look at the woods as well. Instead of being met by a breath-taking view, I see trees and ground.

"What's wrong?" I question rather nervously. "What are you staring at?"

"We found them." Freddie whispers silently.

"We did?"

"We did, Nightingale." Potter breathes from behind me.

"Where are they?"

I hear the sound of feet crushing against fallen leaves before I feel strong arms wrap around me again. Before I can even think of removing Potter's limbs from me, he tightens his grip on me. Strong arms pull me closer into his body. His chin rests on my shoulder and he picks up his right arm. Potter points forward. My glare follows his movement.

"Right there." He whispers as his fingers motions to the deathly creatures. "They are actually watching us."

"Is it true, Dom?" I question, not sure whether I should believe Potter or not.

I partially see her nod. "Yes. It's - " She swallows but tries again. "A mother with her foal. They are nearing."

Eventhough I am not able to see their forms, I find myself smiling at the thought.

"What do they look like?" I question, my voice being enlaced with interest.

"Dark." Potter's hand stroked the back of my hand. I place my free one on his, my grip tightening. Our finger interlace. "They don't look like they have hair, like most horses do. Black coloured skin covers them from head to toe. And their eyes -"

He stops to admire the Thestrals. "What about them?"

"White. And they don't have pupils. I have seen one before but not this close."

"They're coming even closer." Dom and even Hagrid take a step back.

"Are you able to see them Hagrid?" My eyes never leave the spot, Potter pointed out. His other arm drops to my waist, his hand now placed on my arm. Potter's head moves to rest on my own.

I notice the half-giant nod. "Yes." He speaks. "I have never seen 'em before. Such beau'ies."

"They seem to be staring at something, though." Dominique turns to look at Potter and I. Her glare moves back before she quickly looks back to the two of us. Taking in our position, her brows furrow. With a shake of her head, she turns to the Thestrals again. "Vienna."

"What?"

I turn to her. Her bright eyes slowly move from the creatures and cautiously travel in my direction. They move back again. This action continues for a while. "They appear to be looking at... you."

"Are you certain?"

Dom nods her head, a small hum escaping her lips. Potter's hands, I notice, squeeze mine before they loosen. With gentle care, the older boy pushes at my lower back. His fingertips burn through my clothing. His touch is warm. Frantically, I stumble on the ground. Potter and the rest of the group has moved backwards, their eyes glaring into the back of my head. Wide eyed, they watch me. Small but audible gasps, I can hear. I turn back around, my entire body moving as I go.

"What?" A small tingling sensation appears on the back of my hand. I shriek at the feeling. My eyes widen. "Was that what I think it was?"

The groups nods. "They sat down around you."

* * *

I find myself in the library, the next morning. Breakfast has only just been finished and I had made it my goal to finish all of my school work. Resting by my side is my good friend Dominique. Much like she asked, I have given her my notes and even went as far as help her find the information she needs for her potion.

"I don't understand this." She slams her head against the wooden surface of the table. I see Mrs. Livauxlium eye us from her position at her desk.

I set my current book about mythical creatures down and pay attention to the desperate blonde in front of me. "What don't you understand?"

"I don't even know." She groans silently.

I roll my eyes. My lips purse and I take the book from under her forehead. Her head rises and she watches me with sad eyes. I stare the page down, the words familiar to my eyes. _'Heightened Senses'_ it reads in bold, capital letters, at the top of the yellowed parchment paper.

"What is there not to understand?"

"I don't know." Her head falls onto her books again.

I shake my head at my friend and hand the book back. "This potion is actually one of the easiest. Go over it again. If you still don't understand a word, I will help you. Deal?"

The blonde mumbles something under her breath, simultaneously picking up the book to read over the pages again. We stay silent.

"Do any of you two want some of these?" Dom and I look from our books and stare at the two boys in front of us.

Albus and Scorpius stand proud in their Slytherin attire. With pleading eyes, they shove a box onto the table and show us the content.

"Why are you carrying ice cream with you?" Dom reaches out to take one.

"We went down to the kitchen to get some, because it's too hot today. But apparently, no one's up to enjoy the frozen goodies." They sit down.

"It's Sunday, you two. Maybe you should have gone around on school days." I suggest and write down a note. "Or you can give that to all the first years. They're usually up for something like this. Oh but make sure to not give one to my sister. She may say it's okay but it's really not. She is lactose-intolerant and if she eats one of these, I have to take care of her." I point to their box.

Both boys turn to stare at me. Green and blue eyes meet my grey ones. "Enna, right?"

"Vienna." I push at their shoulders. They start smiling at me. "When will you stop this little game of pretending not know me? We have met before you idiots."

"We know." Albus starts. "But it is way too much fun to stop." Scorpius finishes.

"What a pleasant day, isn't it Miss Nightingale?" Scorp continues, playing with his wand.

My eyes narrow at the question. "What do you want?"

The two younger boys look at each other, then look back to me. Uneasy eyes stare into mine. "Well, there are two things. First, we need your help for a potion. And secondly, is it true what they say?"

"That depends on what they are saying."

"You girls are planning the Halloween party?"

"Who told you that?" Dom licks the surface of her ice cream and waves the food in the air. "We made sure to keep that a secret."

"Melissa is our housemate. It's difficult to ignore her bragging. Some of the guys made fun of her for not having the appropriate crew to organize the party with. She became angry and told him that you are helping her."

"Great." I face my friend, who is occupied with devouring her ice cream cone. My eyes narrow. "Would you stop eating? We have a major problem here. That bint told everyone that she's working with us. And knowing her, she probably made it sound like the best night everyone has probably ever seen. Way to go and set the expectations too high. If everyone is disappointed, I will blame it on that bint."

"Don't worry." Dominique places her hand on my arm. "We'll make sure that no one will forget this Halloween."

I breathe in. Turning back to the two sixth years, I ready myself to answer their problem. "What do you need from me?"

"We need you to brew us a potion." They smile a bright smile. "Or just help us."

"What kind of potion do you have to brew?"

"It's really a must - scratch that. We want your help on Polyjuice Potion."

My brows draw in confusion. "I didn't know that Penicole did Polyjuice with sixth years."

Uneasy looks appear on their faces. Both boys smile sheepishly, their cheeks and ears turning red. "She doesn't."

I hum, understanding the request. "And what do we plan to do with that Polyjuice Potion?"

"We -" Both boys have difficulties with forming a proper sentence.

"It's a surprise."

Both, Dominique and I nod our head. The two boys smile at me in appreciation. They lean over the table to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Taking their ice cream, the Slytherins exit the library.

"My family loves you."

"I guess so. By the way, I forgot to mention this. Melissa came to talk to me, this morning. We didn't really come up with a date, so I couldn't tell her that we have a perfect time. Because of that, we will meet up with her next week, on Wednesday." I stop the girl before she is able to retort. "There will not be complaining. It's partially my fault that we didn't come up with a day but all of us will cancel our plans. People expect a lot from this night. And now that Melissa ran her mouth, everybody will blame us, if something is to go wrong."

"Okay." She waves her cone around. "I just wanted to say that I wanted another ice cream cone."

* * *

**A/N**

**This is rather short, compared to my recent chapters. But I figured it is better than not posting at all. I would have written more but 1) I wasn't in the mood to and 2) I feel like, if I had written more, it would have become boring. So I decided to stop there. **

**A lot of readers have asked me, if I could update more often. I will try that, of course. I also explained several times, that I have a lot of ideas in mind and that I can't wait to write certain chapters – and I can't wait for you to read certain chapters (I am not sure what chapter number it will have. But I would watch out for 20 and up). And for that chapter I have a special request, which I will write down when it is published; which I also hope for everyone to follow, because it would mean a lot to me. **

**But yeah … if there is anything you want to know, just ask. **

**Also, a big thank you to the people reading and reviewing! You really don't know how happy that makes me when I see that little announcement that somebody has commented. Keep those coming ;)**

**Until then xox **


	18. In Memory Of Three Against One

Monday morning comes in a blur. Much like every other beginning of the week, the many pupils of Hogwarts slouch around the large castle. On every other day, I would have followed their lead and proceeded to hope for the day to be over soon. Yet today, seems to be different. My eyes lit up at breakfast and even after two dreadful hours of Flitwick and his squeak of a voice, I found myself looking forward to seeing Trelawney's crazy curls and slightly mental behaviour.

The stairs lessen, the further I walk up the tower. A few of my class mates walk in front and behind me. The golden and heavy bell has rung only seconds ago; the loud sound waves indicate us that we have only five minutes to run across the castle to get to our classes. Most of the pupils hurry and rush through the halls. With Trelawney as a teacher, we do not have to worry. Mostly, because the loon is almost always late herself.

I feel my tense shoulders relax, as I enter the room. Being met by sticky and warm air, I try to reach for the windows. Unfortunately, I am stopped on my way.

"And what do you think you are doing?" He crosses his arms in front of his broad chest. Involuntarily, I notice a few buttons of his shirt to be undone. The slight exposure allows me to stare at the well-defined cove between his pectoral muscles. Much to my dismay, the boy in front of me notices my staring. His warm, yet harsh eyes widen in realization, a sudden twinkle lighting up his dark irises. His lips pull into a lazy grin. "You can always touch, if you want. I actually let it grow. I heard, girls love it a little scruffy."

The dark haired boy takes my hand in his. Warm, strong and calloused hands from Quidditch engulf my much smaller and daintier ones. Almost immediately, I can feel the urge to free myself from his grip. But his grip tightens on my fingers. He brings them forward, slowly edging closer to the soft fabric of his school uniform. Ever so carefully, he places my fingers on top of the exposed skin. It is warm under my fingertips, causing the surface on them to heat up. Sparks emit from the contact and I can feel the electricity coursing through my veins. Blood rushes to my cheeks. I shield my face from his intense glare.

"Thank you, Potter." I remove my fingers from his chest, my eyes focusing on the short length hair spread across its mounts. "But I was actually going for the windows. It's unbearable in here. And since Trelawney isn't here yet, we might enjoy a little fresh air."

Potter's eyes withhold an unknown emotion. They scrunch up for a bare second before he steps aside and lets me continue on my way. My head is still turned as I walk towards the pieces of glass. As I walk, I notice Potter still staring at me, as well. To some unknown reason, it feels as if the time does not exist. It passes by slowly and the only person I can focus on, is the Quidditch Nazi, I barely call an acquaintance. Slowly but surely, I can feel the confusion settle on my face. My brows pull into a frown and I turn to the windows. Time goes at its usual pace. Pupils' laughter and chatter rings in the air and the fresh breeze of the late summer weather brushes comfortably over the heated surface of my exposed arms and cheeks.

"Settle down!" The elderly woman exclaims, when she walks to the front of the room.

Walking back to my seat, I ignore the heated glares Potter and his friends are sending my way. Once on the plush pillows, I focus on the crazy haired professor, in front of me. Professor Trelawney's eyes are shut. Her hands are balled into tight fists.

"Have a cup of tea!" Her eyes open. Her blue coloured irises are enlarged by the thick glass of her too large glasses.

I drown out the sound of complaints, and rush to flip over the clean cup, before the pot of boiling water pours all over the table. As the water drops into the ceramic container, I inhale the fresh scent of lemons rising into the air and my nostrils. After adding a spoonful of sweetening sugar, I wait for the mentioned timed for my tea to draw.

"Avoiding us, Nightingale?" I don't bother to turn around.

"It's not like, we have ever done something together, which would define us as friends. You're just class mates, I have to put up with."

"Ouch." Potter ejaculates. From the rim of my sight, I see his hands cover his chest, where his heart lies. "That actually hurt, Enna. And here I thought that you had feelings for me."

The snort that leaves me, causes several other, not involved pupils to turn in their seats and look at me. I smile at the bunch of them, furiously trying to get the blood rush under control.

"Whatever made you think that I hold feelings for you?" This time, I do turn around. As anticipated, I observe the playful grin on his lips, and briefly wonder whether I should turn around again or not.

"C'mon babe." He sips from his pottery. "It's pretty obvious that you fancy me."

"Excuse you?" I small, unintentional laugh escapes from my puckered lips. "What?"

"Don't you play dumb with me, Enna." He shakes his finger at me, teasingly. "All the kissing and flirting from your side. I am flattered, really, but you do take me by surprise."

My head jerks back in aversion. My brows furrow in confusion and my lips pull into a grimace. Disbelief marks my features. "I- I take you by surprise?" Potter nods his head, a small yes following after. I gasp in shock. "It's the other way around Potter. You are the one that initiates all these unwanted kisses. Not to mention all the arguments we have because of you."

"Unwanted, huh?" I notice the change in his voice and his eyes. A wet tongue plays with the edge of his canines. "That looked and most definitely felt different when you kissed me back."

"I was," I begin. Potter's growing smirk does not cease. The friends around him, start chuckling and cat calling. "Overwhelmed and caught in the moment. I did not enjoy it. I can assure you."

Instead of answering, Potter leans back into his chair and sips from his tea. Noticing his action, I sip from my own cup. Contentment fills my insides as the luxurious and fresh flavour of the citrus fruit glides over the slightly ailing surface of my throat. My eyes close and I clear my throat.

"Sore throat, babe?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I'm just trying to help." He raises his arms in surrender as I glare him down. "But I heard that protein is supposed to help. Maybe I can be of other services to you. You know what they say. One hand washes another." Potter leans back in his chair. His trousers clad hips buckle upwards and his immature friends begin to silently laugh again.

"Might as well do it yourself or search for someone else to do it. I'm not washing your hand or any other stuff you want me to do."

"You say that now. Wait until you see."

"I don't really want to."

I finish the rest of my tea, without being interrupted by Potter himself or any of his idiotic lads. As of right now, we are waiting for Professor Trelawney to give us the following instructions.

"Professor?" Someone in the back calls. The girls dark hair and hazel eyes glisten in the morning sun. "Professor?" She tries again, when Trelawney does not answer. Her voice though small, is powerful enough to catch the older woman's attention.

"Yes dear?" Trelawney's head tilts in small and robotic movements. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," she begins, a flush spreading on her already rosy cheeks. "Yes. We have all finished our tea. What do you want to do us next?"

"Ah!" Professor Trelawney exclaims and abruptly stands to her feet. Her arms shoot out in front of her. Her eyes close. Her nail-polished fingers spread in a fanning fashion. One hand returns to her shut eyes. The other one, remains pointed in thin air. "Read your future. I have showed you how, last time." She claps her hands once and sits down again.

Immediately, she stands right back up. Her hands fan out again. "And always remember; broaden your minds in order to reach the BEYOND." The volume of her voice increases on the last word.

Not wasting more time, I pick up the piece of white pottery and examine the stains on its inside. At first, I don't notice any intricate patterns. The stains all seem to be normal bits of tea leaves. But as my concentration increases, I can make out the familiar patterns. Dark blobs appear to move by their own will. Small stains enlarge and soon I come to face the dreading message of my future. Much like the last time, the tea shows the head of the wild predator; its teeth barred and ready to attack. Next to it, I see the skull. With a heavy sigh, I place the mug upside down on its saucer. Great, just what I needed.

* * *

"I can't believe that we haven't seen one another, at all yesterday."

"Yeah," I link arms with Roxanne as we are walking towards our DADA class. "I had a lot of school work to catch up to. Not to mention, that Freddie and I visited Hagrid, last night."

"You went for the Thestrals again?" Roxanne asks, while we round another corner.

Everywhere the eye meets, Hogwartians are running around. Several first years chatter animatedly about their forthcoming subjects. Other, much older pupils, I can see lounging against the walls, not bothering to hurry to their next classes.

"Yes," I let my head drop. "But to no avail. According to Freddie, all they did was sit around me. We haven't really made any process, really." My eyes roll.

"Oh come on." Lucy links my other arm with hers. Her blonde head lays down on my shoulder and she begins to pat the back of my hand. "You've only been there like twice. Of course they won't cry for you. Give it time."

"Or hit them." Dom suggests. "Maybe that could help."

We laugh at her antics. Continuing on our way, we keep talking and telling of what we had done, the other day. Apparently, Roxy and Lucy had been occupied with Quidditch practice and remaining homework as well. The only one that didn't seem to be stuck with anything to do, appears to be Dominique.

"What have you been doing, yesterday." I question, as we walk through the open door and into the dark dungeon room.

We walk towards the rows of table and prepare ourselves to sit down. As we do so, I notice the two dentist like chairs, being placed in the front of the room. Since Professor Presidium has yet to arrive, the girls and I continue our talk.

"I didn't do anything in particular." She removes her bag to sit down. "I took a long nap and showered, before dinner. And then I went to bed again."

"Sounds very interesting." We giggle.

"It is."

I turn towards Roxanne. "By the way, I did not get the chance to ask you, what Beetle wanted from you and the others."

The mocha coloured girl's eyes widen, a sudden uncertain and slightly frightened grimace setting on her face. "Oh," she stutters. "She just wanted to go over some things."

"Things like what?"

"Look, I am not really meant to tell you this. So you better keep this to yourself." She looks at the four of us. "All of you. Beetle is supposed to announce this in class, next week."

"Just get to the point, Roxy." Lucy interrupts her cousin.

"I was getting there. Don't rush me!" Her usually warm and kind eyes harden. "The videos we have to make have different motives. Beetle chose like love, passion; something along these lines."

"Uh," I coo. "Which one did we get?" Roxanne looks hesitant. My brows furrow. "You can tell me."

"I know," she begins. "You just may not like it."

"I'm positive, I won't have any problems with her choice. Now, tell me."

"Love and Passion is what I got." she quickly says. "And before you start to scream, let me tell you that she had us picking little snips of paper from a bowl. There was no way that I could have known."

"You're such a drama queen." With a roll of my eyes, I turn side forward again. "I don't have anything against the motive. It is just a matter of how we are going to convey that message in the video. Have you already picked a song?"

She shakes her head. "No. It's hard to decide on one. But she gave us a list of possibilities."

"Great," I smile. "We can go over them together. That is, if you want to."

"Of course. Merlin knows, I need the help. But I have a song in mind and a concept of how I want things to go."

At this point, Professor Presidium decides to arrive. His long coat of uncertain but very expensive looking black material, waves behind his slender form. His equally as dark hair is combed neatly from his face, to reveal the old but filled with wisdom, obsidian eyes. The professor stands tall in front of the chair. Two long fingered, pale hands clutch the leather seats, at the front.

"Silence." He pleads. Unlike other times, we fall silent, almost immediately. Something about his behaviour appears to be different. "As I have already claimed to you. We will be working in simulations. I suggest, you to listen carefully. I am only going to tell you this once. I will pick two of you today, to go under these sims. I will not know what will await you, on the other site, since its magic will decide on one of your fears."

A round of astonished sounds echoes through the room. The professor raises his slender finger in a motion of silence. We quiet down. But instead of staying as it is, the silence is interrupted by the sudden noise of the heavy oak wood door scratching against the stone hard floor. As quickly as they arrive, Potter and his friends quiet down. Looking back to Presidium, I notice the rage burning behind his dark eyes.

"Sit down, immediately." The older man threatens. "Or it will be one week worth of detention for all of you."

Scrambling towards their designated seats, the boys manage to almost fall over their own, clumsy feet. Loud noises sound from them, hindering our Professor to proceed with his class. Once the nuisance has died, the older man turns to address us again.

"Be careful. The only way to exit the sim is for you to succeed." His glare wanders over our faces. "First ones to go, Abigail Higgins and Lysander Scamander."

Cautiously, the two walk towards the front of the class. Presidium's heated, dark glare follows their every move. Slowly, yet confidently they arrive. Abigail's back arches and she stands tall. Her Slytherin green tie shines in competition with the golden and red colours of the Gryffindor house. With a clap on their shoulders, Presidium sends both pupils to the chairs. From where I sit, I can notice Lysander's Adam's apple move with the motion of an uneasy swallow.

"Once, we activate this machine's magic, you will fall into a small state of sleep. Your minds will be in the simulation, but your bodies will be here. Because of this special type of magic, you will be able to feel as if you are really in the simulation." He pushes a few buttons. "Be careful. Be safe."

With a final wave of his wand, a light coloured veil drops over Lysander's and Abigail's heads. With astounded eyes, they watch the transparent blanket of baby blue, glide over their eyes and onto their lying bodies. A small spark emits from the sheet but goes out, almost immediately. Their heads fall to the side. The two seem to be sleeping. Next to their forms, the screen starts with a slight ping. Lysander and Abigail appear on the screen. They look around and move around.

"Doesn't really look that great." Dominique fishes out a nail file from her bag and starts to work on her nails. "Just tell me if something interesting happens."

"I doubt something will happen." I answer. Not really paying attention to the boy and girl in the simulation, I begin another, more important topic. "What will we do, on Wednesday? I don't know about you, but I have no idea of what we are going to do, about the party. I have had a few ideas, but they all sound boring."

"We would have had a little bit more time. But you whore decided that we have to meet up with her."

"There is no complaining here! We have to meet with her." I place my feet, on the seat's edge. "We promised to go over the things with her."

"You could have gone alone." I watch the rest in shock, as they agree with each other.

"I am not doing this by myself. God knows what she could do to me. You can never know with her."

"It's Melissa, we are talking about. All she can do, is scream off that little head of hers."

With a roll of my eyes, I turn towards the front again. As they focus on the two figures, I feel my blood run cold. My eyes widen in shock and my heart picks up speed. My mouth flies open and I feel myself shriek at the horrendous view, in front of me.


	19. In Memory Of Two Sisters

With a lot of bravery, we managed to live through the excruciating remaining days of the week. Much to everyone's joy, they now have a weekend ahead of them, filled with joy. As for me, I have to pay a visit to our beloved Headmistress; all because I made one mistake with one boy. And said boy, much to my utter disbelief, is off the hook and allowed to leave with everyone else.

"Are you sure, you're going to be fine? We can always stay here with you. Or maybe even try to convince Dumbridge of letting you go, after all."

"Thank you, but you don't have to do any of that." I answer Lucy. "She sounded pretty serious when she proclaimed my punishment. I don't think that she will let me go."

Sitting in their dormitory, I watch my friends as they ready themselves for their trip. Dom pulls on her favourite pair of dark jeans before throwing on a thicker hoodie. The weather did worsen over the course of the week. The sun disappeared behind clouds and rain has started to fall onto earth.

My blonde friend wraps a scarf around her neck and bends down to pull on her heels.

"Heels, Weasley?" We hear from the other site of the room. Just like my friends, Sasha-Marlene and her indecisive mini-me are getting ready to head out, as well. "Are we that desperate to catch a cold?"

"Fuck off, bitch. Mind your own bloody business and don't get me started on what you are wearing." With a mad expression, she turns around and mumbles incoherent words under her minty breath. "Who does she think she is?"

"Just let it go." Roxanne throws her hair over her shoulder. "She doesn't know that you don't own anything else but heels. And that you forgot to bring some warmer boots."

"Didn't you send your parents a letter, and ask them to send you some?" I ask, lying down on her bed.

"Yes, but they said it would take them some time." She rolls her eyes. "I just hope, they have them before snow starts to set."

"They probably will."

"I hope so."

I continue to watch as my friends and their nosey dorm mates finish getting ready. It doesn't take long, and before I know what is happening, I accompany them downstairs.

"This day is going to suck!" I complain. My brows pull into a frown, when I see the big oak doors of Hogwarts' entrance. "Can't you just take me with you guys?"

"We would, if we could. But Dumbridge is expecting you in her office."

"I know." I whine sadly.

We stand outside the castle. Almost all of Hogwarts' pupils have gathered around the door, waiting for Professor McGonagall or Professor Longbottom to check their permission slips. Within the mess of red, blue, yellow and green, I notice my brother joyfully laughing with his friends. Upon noticing me, his friends point me out, causing my brother to turn around. Vesper smiles, when seeing me and begins to walk forward.

"Are they letting you go, after all?" He questions when at an arm-length away. My only male sibling looks me up and down. "But wouldn't you want to wear something else?"

"I'm not allowed to go, Vesper."

"Oh." The smile on his face drops. "Do you want me to bring you something?"

The girls coo at the sound of his question. Laughing at my brother's flushed cheeks and ears, I pull him into a hug. "Yes." I place my arm around his shoulder. "The chocolate cups, I like so much. You know, the ones with peanut butter in them?"

"Okay." With that, I watch my brother walk back to his friends. As he arrives, they are clapping him on the back and push him slightly. Within the small circle, I see Dominique's little brother.

"Younger brothers are weird. Louis would never bother and get me something from Honeydukes."

"Ves-"

"Miss Nightingale," I am interrupted when Professor McGonagall starts to walk towards our group. "Miss Nightingale, I don't believe that you are supposed to be here. Going against Headmistress Umbridge's order may cause you to get into further trouble than you are already in."

"I know, Professor." I smile at her warm expression. "I was just seeing my friends off. I will head towards her office, right after. I promise."

"I sure hope so, my dear." She nods. "We wouldn't want that incapable woman to further humiliate you, in front of the school."

"Professor!" We shriek in outrage but laugh as the older woman hushes us with a glare.

"Now off you go, Miss Nightingale. I am certain, the dragon is waiting for you." She smiles sadly in my direction, before turning on her heels and walks off.

"This is it then." I grimace. "Have a nice day, without me."

"Don't be dramatic." Roxanne slightly pushes me back. "We'll be back before dinner."

"Yes, which means that I will be alone until dinner." I sigh. "I better go. The dragon is expecting me." We giggle.

Walking towards the doors, I stop to wave at my friends. I watch them wave back, and enter the carriages. Once I cannot see the black carts any longer, I enter the castle.

* * *

In order to get to Umbridge's office, we have to stand in front of a gargoyle. The bird shaped statue appears intimidating as I look into its beady eyes. With care, I step forward and mouth the password, which had been given to me, this morning. As the words leave my lips, the gargoyle's eyes blink. The stone made object moves with heavy sounds. Stone scratches against stone. Bricks move from one another. I cringe as my teeth begin to hurt. Only seconds later, I find the statue gone. In its place, I see the staircase, which will lead me to the headmaster's office. Climbing up the stairs, I feel my heart beat quicken. My hands feel sweaty and my breathing becomes uneven. Luckily, I had only been called into her office a few times. But with every time, it does feel like, I am exploring the four walls for the first time.

Of all the classes and rooms in the castle, Umbridge's office used to be the one I dreaded the most; even Penicole's class couldn't compare to this room. Something about the rose coloured walls and the soft piano sounding in the distance, doesn't fit with the woman who calls this her office. Letting my gaze wander, I notice the different paintings of our former Headmaster's and the different silver instruments, scattered on her desk.

"Headmistress Umbridge?" I call out, walking further into the room. When I do not receive an answer, I call out again. But Umbridge doesn't bother to reply. Not wanting to touch any of her belongings, I walk towards the familiar pink, plush chairs and sit down. Carefully, I shrug one leg over the other and sort out my skirt.

Minutes seem to pass with Umbridge not joining me. I feel lost in the office. My shoulders drop and I run a hand through my hair. The arch in my back disappears and I slouch in the chair. Another ten minutes pass, but the Headmistress is nowhere to be seen. Sighing loudly, I unfold my legs.

"Stupid bitch." I hear myself mumble under my breath. Saddened and disappointed, I stand from the chair. Just as I turn around to leave, I stop in my tracks to watch the Headmistress standing in front of me.

Had she been watching me, all this time?

One of her thin brows rises towards her hair line. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I open my mouth. "I- I." I stutter. "I called multiple times. But you didn't answer. I just sat down and."

She crosses her arms in front of her breasts. A heavy sigh escapes her lips and her feet carry her forward.

"I waited. But you didn't come." My voice is small, tired from getting into trouble.

Without explaining herself, she motions to the small table next to her own desk. "Sit down."

I walk to sit down, once again. As I do so, I notice the clean sheet of white parchment and a pot of ink, placed on top of the wooden surface. With a shake of my head, I get comfortable and pick up the quill.

"Is there anything specific you want me to write?" I question with tired eyes.

Umbridge picks up her own quill and writes something down. Seconds later, I watch as the words reappear on my sheet; 'I will obey rules, for they prevent me from getting into trouble' the words read. Next to them, I observe the annotation of her wanting me to write as long as it takes me to understand. I pick up the quill again. Unlike any other quill, I have had the pleasure to write with, this one seems lighter, more elegant and form fitting. I drop its golden tip into the dark pot of ink, picking some of it as I go. The first word makes its way onto the piece of paper. Another follows. And another.

* * *

Times seems to pass slowly, as my hand draws fine penmanship across the parchment. The words, I had been concentrated on, are now turning into meaningless dots, pointless letters pushed together to form coherent phrases. Mid-writing, I notice the piano turning softer, if possible. Small sounds travel within the room, encaging us in an atmosphere of triste and saddened tunes. Unintentionally, I feel my lips hum with the notes, the music familiar to my ears. Noting not to raise her attention, I keep my voice at a low.

I only stop, once the music changes again. Having finished another page, I move to take another. Instead, I am met by a hand. In the mentioned, short fingered and pale hand, I see tissue being offered to me. Confused, I stare at the older woman, hovering over me.

"Your tears." She whispers and moves to sit down, on the opposite site of the table.

Quickly but mostly surprised, I lift my hands to move over my cheeks. I shake my head, when I feel my fingers glide over the wet touch on my skin. With a sad smile, I take the offer and wipe at the trails. Umbridge and I sit in silent. Fortunately, it is not uncomfortable.

"I think you have learned your lesson." She says and stands to walk back to her desk. "You may leave."

"But-" my voice is raw. "The day isn't over yet and I still have some pages to go." I follow her steps.

"You can go, Miss Nightingale." She says firmly.

Nodding my head, with my lips pressed together, I stand and collect the parchment from the table. I place the stack on top of her desk and begin to make my way out.

"Miss Nightingale," she calls out. "Do come back here for a second." I walk to sit again. With a sigh, she slips off her glasses and puts away her ink. "I do hope you understand my acting and the punishment you received. Taking you from your friends and withholding you, from enjoying this day is cruel, I know, but you had to learn and left me no room for any other options."

Her eyes soften as I glare into my skirt.

"These rules are here for you to obey. I am not forming them to anger you or any other pupil. It is merely my way of making sure that everything is going well. You saw what happens, when you don't obey. The escapade you had with Mr. Harries could have ended worse than they already did. Because of not listening to your superior you hurt another student. What school would we be, if I had everyone hexing one another? Do you understand, Miss Nightingale?" I don't dare to face her. Instead, I continue to chew on the inside of my lips and glare at the ground. "You, of all people in this castle, should understand. Isn't one boy hurting you dearly, enough?"

My head snaps up.

"Professor Lupin has reported to me, what had happened weeks ago. No one knows what went through his head, in that moment. But moments like these shouldn't happen. Moments like these have to be stopped. With rules." She shakes her head. "Rules may sound silly to you teenagers. I should know, believe it or not but I was one, once too. Nobody wants to follow rules. But they make life so much more pleasant, Miss Nightingale."

She looks at the clock, on her wall. "I am afraid, it is too late for you to join the others. But letting you leave earlier will do just as fine."

Unsure about the situation, I hesitate before I stand up. Thanking the woman, I walk towards the entrance, just to have her call me back again. I roll my eyes, the soft tunes increasing in volume.

"Yes, Headmistress?"

"Miss Melissa Zabini has also reported to me how well you handled the situation in the boys' locker room. Not to mention the incident with Mr. Harries and Miss Longbottom." The superior opens her desk and begins to look through it. From where I stand, I cannot see the object in her hand. "I usually do not do this. And I most certainly know that this has never happened before. But, after carefully and thoroughly thinking about it, with the help of some people that have been in my shoes." She motions to the portraits of Dumbledore and Snape. Both former headmasters smile down at me.

"We came to the conclusion that maybe this would be the best option." Umbridge throws whatever it is that she holds in her hands.

I watch as the small object moves through air. As the shining surface reflects the light in the room and glistens like a diamond when it lands in my hands.

* * *

I play with the badge, as I round the corner to go outside. I yet have to bring up the courage to stick it to my clothes. What would people think of me? What would my friends say? I shake my head at the thought and shove the piece of polished metal into the front pocket of my robes.

I tightly grasp the letter in my hand that I want to send my parents and walk towards the Owlery. On my way there, I meet a certain someone I have neglected, since she was sorted.

"Venice." I place my hand on her shoulder. My younger sister turns with a shriek. Wide eyed she looks up to meet my gaze. "What are you doing here?"

Her hands quickly disappear behind her back. Her eyes widen further as she tries to hurry away.

"Are you planning on sending a letter home?" I question while catching her arm. She, reluctantly, pulls her arms forward to reveal the little package of tied letters. My brows shoot towards my hair line. "These are quite a few letters you have there, Venice."

Instead of answering me, Venice faces the ground, moving the tip of her polished shoes back and forth.

"Venice?" I question as she still decides to remain silent. Slowly, she looks up. Only then do I notice the wet reflections in her eyes and the saddened wrinkles on her forehead. "What's wrong Venice?" I, immediately, inch closer to wrap her in my arms.

With her small hands, she grasps the soft fabric of my shirt; her button nose burying inside it. I hold my youngest sibling as she continues to cry. My hands find her hair and begin to smooth over it. When she is finally finished, I can feel her pull away. The tears may not have stopped, but they did lessen.

"What's wrong Venice?" My voice softens as I brush fallen locks of dark hair from her face. "Did someone do something to you?"

She shakes her head. "M- mommy said that V- Ves and I can always use your owl, if we wanted to send letters." I nod my head and brush the remaining tears from her face. Glistening eyes look up at me, and my sister edges closer to my warmth again. I notice her lips quivering. "I tried to go b- but, I'm scared." She whines. I resist from laughing, yet the smile does show on my face.

"Oh Venice." I giggle and pull her into a warm hug again. "And here I thought someone had hurt you."

"Don't laugh." She whines and buries her face into my shirt again. "Have you ever been up there? I couldn't find Oleander anywhere."

I laugh again. "Let's go look for her then." I smile down at my sister and begin to walk up the staircase.

Through the climb, I notice a small hand placing itself into mine. Looking down on my sister, I see her looking straight-forward. We near the entrance of the Owlery. The smell in the air changes. Bird noises resonate and some of the owls fly from the openings in the wall. Venice and I stop in front of the largest opening. We look into the well-lit room and I cringe at the amount of dirt, the flying animals have caused. Walking inside, I feel my sister's grip tightening.

"There is nothing you have to be afraid of." I look back to her. "They are harmless."

She shakes her head, disappearing behind my robes. I look up and around the Owlery, trying to find the pure coloured owl. I see many, but none of them represent my own one.

"See, you can't find anything in here." I hear Venice's muffled complaint.

"It's okay." I begin. "We can always call her. Oleander!" I call out and whistle. Within seconds, I note one of the many owls, flatter down from their nests and towards my outstretched arm. Oleander circles around the tower, showing off her flying ability before landing on my arm. She gives a warm, welcoming hoot and enjoys the treat I hand her from my pockets.

I walk outside, the bird sitting still. "You can open your eyes, Venice."

Watching my sister carefully open one eye after the other makes me smile. She follows my lead, upon noticing that we have left the tower and that a familiar pair of wide blue eyes are staring back at her. The younger girl stretches her fingers towards my pet owl. Oleander nibbles on them, and flaps her wings in dislike. Venice steps back in fright, her eyes almost matching Oleander's.

"Here." I hand her the treat. "Make sure you always carry some with you when you come up here." Oleander enjoys the offered treat.

Venice giggles. I place the owl on top of the railing and fish out my letter; the very first letter I have written, since the year has begun. With the help of a piece of string, I fasten it to one of her legs. Taking Venice's much larger package, I wrap it to the other. "Get these home, Oleander. And give mom a gentle nibble from me."

"From me too!" Venice's eyes lighten at the mention of our mother. Her smile is wide as we both pet the animal.

Oleander walks back onto my arm. With a gentle thrust of my arm, I send the own on her way. I stay to watch her beautiful white wings disappear behind the clouds. I walk back down to the ground, calling out to my sister as I descend the stairs.

"Why aren't you dressed warmer?" I ask when I notice her poor dressing. "Mom will have a fit, if you become sick. You should go and get something to keep you warm."

We stop in the middle of the hallway. Little first years run past us, screaming and laughing as they go. Venice looks after them, longingly wishing to join them.

"You can go, if you want." She shakes her head. "Well, you can go and hang out with your friends then. I still have some things to do." I run my hands through her hair again and turn to leave.

"Don't go." I stop in my tracks. Turning back around, I hum in confusion. "Don't go." She repeats. Her blue eyes drop again.

"Is there something else, you are not telling me, Venice?" I walk forward again. My blood is boiling when she doesn't answer. "Venice, I don't have all day to wait for you to answer. Either you tell me why I should stay, or I'm going to leave. I have better things to do than watch you act this way."

"They don't like me." She whispers, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Who doesn't like you?" I question rather harshly.

"The girls in my room. And I don't like them. All they talk about is James Potter and his family."

"You can talk about Po- James too." I correct myself, not wanting my sister to hear my dislike for him.

"I don't want to talk about him. I know how much you disapprove of him."

"That doesn't mean that you have to dislike him, too. You can make friends with whomever you want, Ven."

My younger sister shrugs her shoulders. With a sigh, I turn on my heels and begin to walk again. Calling out to her, I wait until she catches up, before we continue on our way again.

"Where are you taking me?" She questions.

"You will see." I smile down to her.

* * *

"I have never been to this part of the castle, before." She mentions as we wait in front of the kitchen's portrait.

"Yes, and you probably won't come here for a long while." I point to the pear on the canvas. "You see that?"

"The pear?" She questions.

"Yes." I hum. "Tickle it."

Without hesitation, she reaches out to give the fruit a little wiggle with her small fingers. The fruit begins to transfigure, the light giggling sound drifting to my ears.

"I don't like the sound of that." I laugh and turn the knob to enter

"Neither do I."

We step inside the kitchen. Unlike any other day, the elves are resting; enjoying their free time, where they don't have to cook meals for the students. Venice's eyes widen, again. She looks around, partially hiding behind my robes again. Upon our arrival, the small elves jump to run around the kitchen. Little shouts of calling my favourite little elf echo in the clean interior.

"Who is Perrie?" I hear her question.

Before I can answer her, we hear the familiar poo and the tiny feet of a specific she elf, hitting the tile floor.

"Miss Vienna." Periwinkle greets me with a warm smile. I brush my hand over her head, tickling over her ears as a greeting. Feeling Venice's hand run along my hips, I slowly uncover her from my robes.

"Perrie, there is someone I want you to meet." I slightly push my sister forward. "This is my sister, Venice. Venice this is Perrie, one of my most loyal friends."

Upon declaring her title, Perrie blushes and turns to face the floor much like Venice, she crosses her arms behind her back and moves one of her feet back and forth.

"Periwinkle knows." She admits. "Perrie puts little pieces of chocolate on Miss Venice's bed when cleaning."

"That was you?" My sister shouts and nears the smaller being. Perrie nods shyly. Venice turns back to me and watches me with big eyes.

"What can Perrie do for Miss Vienna and Miss Venice?"

I watch my sister, closely. "Why don't you bring us, what my friends and I usually have when we are sad? - minus the special juices that we sometimes have." I add.

"I want special juices." I hear my sister shout as we walk towards the tables.

"You wouldn't like them." I pull a grimace. "They're bitter and burn."

* * *

Venice and I had fun eating and tasting all the different kinds of sweets, the school has to offer. She even suggested Perrie to come and join us as we ate and drank. The little she elf, of course didn't disagree. Perrie smiled all the time, and even jumped onto the table to dance for her newest friend.

But as the time passes and the sun sets, my sister becomes more and more tired. I watch the young one yawn. Her lips pull back and she bares her teeth in a snare. Her mouth closes and her eyelids drop.

"Come on," I stand up. "We better take you to bed. We don't want you to fall asleep on the table, do we now?"

Venice lifts arms for me to take. "Carry me." She whines.

"I can't carry you, Venice."

"Yes you can." Her head drops in fatigue. "Carry me." She moans again.

With a final sigh, I walk around the table and stop on her side. Picking her up, I place one of my arms under her bum. The other one wraps around her waist. She silently calls out to bid Perrie goodbye before taking a final present from the little elf and falling asleep on my shoulder. I slightly smile and run my hand along her long hair. She would have to have it cut soon. Taking the little present, I place it in the pockets of my robes out of fear that she might drop it.

"Will you lead us out, Perrie?" The elf nods, excitedly. She begins to skip towards the door, happy to have spent the day with us.

Once we stand in front of the opening, I turn back to my friend. My gaze travels from her big ears to the sleeping head of my sister, and back. I look her in the eyes.

"Can you do me a favour, Perrie?" I ask.

"Yes, of course Miss Vienna." She takes one of my hands.

"This is my last year. I won't be here next year. But she will. And Vesper too." My eyes water. "I trust you with my life, Perrie. If I'm gone, please make sure that my siblings will always have a friend in you? Treat them like you treated me and my friends all these years. Keep her safe?"

"Of course, Miss Vienna."

"Promise me, Perrie."

"Perrie swears on her life and her liking for special juices." She lifts a hand to cover her heart.

"Thank you, Perrie." I press her into the lower half of my body in a comforting and warm embrace.

"Always."

* * *

**A/N**

**Two chapters in the span of eight hours. People wanted more - so you get more. **

**We all knew that Vienna wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmeade - yet! Instead she got to spend her time with Umbridge and Venice. Both scenes, I have to say, were long planned. But I wasn't sure when to write and where to fit them. After everything that has happened, I think this to be the best time. **

**The Umbridge scene shows a different side to that dragon, right - I still can't believe that I let Minerva McGonagall say something like that. But, in my eyes, old Minnie is the loving but harsh grandparent that we all love and hope to be one day ;) - so there seems to be a softer side to Umbridge. I had it pictured and imagined it differently than it turned out, but you get what I mean!**

**And the badge! I guess we all know what that means. Let me know what you think! **

**And then there is the kitchen scene! I had to put it in here! Mainly because the ending words mean a lot to me. **

**With a final note - this is it for In Memory Of ... Two Sisters. Thank you for reading. Your reviews are always a joy. Keep them coming?! **

**xox**

**ps. I'd like to apologize for some parts. My emotions influence what I write, a lot! And since I was feeling bad today, it somehow feels like, I put all my anger and sadness into this chapter. So if some parts are crap, blame it on the feelings :)**

**\+ we have reached fucking 100.000+ words. This is the longest I have EVER written and I feel damn proud because of it.**


	20. In Memory Of One Night In The Bathroom

"I really need to get this potion done. Sinclair will have my head, if I don't have this ready by the end of this week. I already asked for some more time. I can't go and ask for more."

I glance at the frantic blonde. Her long, soft hair is thrown into a neat pony-tail. It does stand in stark contrast with her dishevelled uniform. Rolling my eyes, I focus on the cauldron in front of me.

"Would you stop pacing?" I fill it with water. "You have done nothing to help me! Be lucky that I am brewing your potion and not someone else."

"I am thankful." She insists while sitting down on the ground with me. "I can't fail her class again. She gave me a T, the last time. I can't afford to receive another. Mom will have a fit and maybe kick me from home, for real."

"Stop being so dramatic." I throw a piece of dried pixie wings in her direction. "Your mom wouldn't do that to you. Neither would your father."

Dom hums in agreement. We fall silent. I stare at the palette of ingredients in front of me. Luckily, Professor Sinclair had been kind enough to lend us the supplies for the potion. Of course, she did throw my friend a disapproving glance. But she did hand over her belongings. Not wanting to waste any time, we decided to rest in the second floor, girls' bathroom; mostly because nobody bothers to come here.

"Haven't seen Myrtle yet." Dom whispers, laying her head in my lap.

I sigh in relief. "Thank Merlin for that. I can't stand the bint. And we aren't really on good terms, since the last time I met her, I blew up her bathroom."

We look around the bathroom. All of the sinks and cubicles have been restored and neatly cleaned by god knows who.

I turn on the small Bunsen burner to let the water heat up, on a medium high heat. In the meantime, I collect the items I will need for her Heightened Sense potion.

"I can't believe she gave us her stuff." My friend yawns. "It must have been because of you. I mean, you did all the talking. She would have never given me the ingredients, out of class."

"Mainly because you would blow this entire school up." I giggle.

Dominique sits up from my lap. Exaggerated, she moves her arms. Her eyes widen. "It's not my fault that I suck at Potions. I'm not really interested in it either."

"I like Potions. I would say, it's my favourite subject." I watch the water start to bubble.

With her head in my lap again, I hear Dom snort. "Yes, but you enjoy almost every subject. And you have Os in every single one of them."

"That doesn't mean, I am good at it. I love Potions but I suck at Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"You still have an O."

"Because I know theory!"

With tired eyes, I reach out to grasp the fairy wings in my hand. Grabbing a nice handful, I crush them between my fingers before letting the small, glittering ashes slip into the water. Next, I lean forward for the powdered root of the _Asphodel_ plant. Adding it to the bubbling water, I notice its colour turning into a shade of cream. Taking my wand, I wave it a total amount of three times, before letting the concoction, set for five minutes.

"So what are you doing?" Dom asks, looking at the glowing flame of the Bunsen burner.

"Do you really want to know?" I question.

"Yes." She agrees, supporting her head on her hand. "What if that woman decides to ask me some things? I want to be able to answer her. I know she thinks that you will be doing everything on your own-"

"Which I am." I interrupt.

She rolls her eyes. "Still. Now tell me. You added the glitter wings and some dried up stuff."

"Dried up fairy wings and the powdered root of Asphodel. Asphodel belongs to the family of the lilies. It's a special kind of plant because it does not only have magical use but also non-magical. The kind that we are using is for magical use; the powdered form, which is also used for Draught of Living Death. In this state, the plant is highly poisonous and as you will notice it will give a sweet scent," we breathe in. The sweet smell reaches my nostrils. My eyes flutter closed. "This is natural. The reason why Asphodel smells sweet like cotton candy or maybe even honey, is because it wants to lure people in. It wants people to taste it, which would kill them."

"Powdered root of Asphodel equals bad, because death." She marks, gazing at the shimmering powder in its container.

"Yes." I stir once again. "Fairy wings don't really add anything to the potion, per se. I read that it does cause the potion to sparkle, as in soft drinks would do, but I've never witnessed it with my own eyes."

"Okay."

"After we add the roots, we wait five minutes. Which should be over by now." I glance at the small watch, and cringe at the time. We should have started earlier in the day. "We turn off the heat, and bring the potion to a simmer. This way, we make sure not to burn the tentacles of the Flitterbloom plant."

From my lap, Dominique begins to chuckle. "Flitterbloom. What does it do?"

"Flitterbloom, if you look closely, almost resembles Devil's Snare but much smaller in size. The golden trio should know about this plant. But unlike Devil's Snare, Flitterbloom is harmless." I take the dancing plant from its pot.

Dom's eyes widen, clearly shocked as the plant moves and jerks in my hands. "Why the bloody hell does it move like that?"

"Devil's Snare constricts its victims. This does too, with the slight difference that these arms," I hold a tentacle in my finger. "Can't really do anything to hurt me. You might want to hold your breath."

"Why."

"You will see."

Carefully, I reach out to stretch one of the long but thin arms out. The plant jerks furiously in my hands, fighting against my grip and its fate. With a swift and precise motion, I rip one of the arms off. The plant hisses, green gas, ascending into air and spreading its nasty smell. I rip another one off. And another. And another.

"I get it." Dom and I grimace.

Throwing the tentacles into the potion, I watch it turn into a different colour, once again. The soft and gentle cream transforms into a harsh and biting green. Dominique gasps in shock at the change.

"It had been so beautiful." She sits up.

I look through the small collection of vials. They hold different liquids, each having its own vibrant colour. Looking for a specific white liquid, I notice my friend still watching the potion.

"You can wave your wand, if you want. Three times and then stir for another ten seconds."

Surprisingly, she follows my steps and watches as the bubbling surface calms. With the right vial in my hand, I return to the potion.

"And what is that?" She motions to the glass object in my hands.

"This," I hold it up for her to see. "Is liquefied Nightshade."

"Isn't that poisonous?"

"Not this one. Usually Nightshade does contain deathly elements such as nicotine or atropine. But there are also nightshade plants which we can actually eat; potatoes if you want so."

She nods her head and watches me drop seven drops of the white water into the green potion. Immediately, it changes its colour back to the original cream.

"The last ingredient we are going to add is chopped Blue Lotus. This isn't as dangerous as the other plants, we already have in the potion." I open the jar. "But this plants does have its characteristics. The flower's petals contain psychoactive substances. Which just means that these are drugs. The drug they contain is actually called entactogenics. What they do is, they allow the human senses and emotions to be heightened. And it's also the most important ingredient for this potion, obviously. The same properties can be found in _Molly_ as well."

"So this potion is a drug."

"Yes." I nod as turn up the flame. "Because of the Blue Lotus and its qualities."

"But isn't there a chance of people misusing this potion?"

"Of course there are risks and dangers. There are risks with every drug. But this kind of potion is actually - not forbidden but looked down upon - if someone were to brew it. That's why Sinclair looked sceptical. She might think that we are going to use it. As soon as we have this finished, we have to hand it in and have it destroyed."

"But all it does, is make you happy."

"Yes." I stir the pot. "But it also heightens your senses."

"I don't see where the problem is."

"It's a drug and we shouldn't use it. We could be expelled for drug use."

"That is, if we actually use it." She watches the open flame again. "Say, what would happen, if we were to slip a few drops into someone's drink?"

"Well, it would heighten their senses. But not in a good way. It does cause emotions to amplify, after all. I wouldn't want to know what would happen, if one were to get scared under this potion. But the effect only lasts for a few hours."

Instead of answering me, my friend continues to watch the strong, blue, and almost invisible flames, clashing against the bottom of the tripod. Running my hands through one of her locks, I follow her gaze.

"What are you thinking about?" The bathroom is silent again.

"Nothing, really." We stare into empty air.

I lean back against the tiles wall. The surface is cold under my clothed skin, making me wish that I had brought warmer and more comfortable clothing. Closing my eyes, I try to stifle the escaping yawn.

"We should have come earlier." I note, looking at the time again. "This potion is going to take two hours before it's finished."

"You can start on Albus and Scorpius' Polyjuice Potion then." My blonde friend suggests, her eyes dropping as a yawn of her own escapes.

"I don't have all the things. I told them they could come and meet us here. But apparently they don't want to." I yawn. "Which is fine by me as well."

My head hits the wall behind it. Briefly closing my eyes, I feel the fatigue overwhelm my senses. With my head feeling heavy, I notice my attention lessening. I try to keep myself awake but as I watch the bright flames dance, they shut completely and I fall asleep.

* * *

The next time, I wake up, soft sun rays shine through the coloured glass of the windows. It illuminates the white tiles on the floor and partially hits me and the blonde in my lap in the face. I slowly rub at my rub, getting rid of the sleep and look around the room. Almost immediately I notice the cauldron. I jump from my spot on the ground, Dominique's head falling off. Startled, she wales and looks around the room.

"We fell asleep." I mention as I watch over her potion. Upon seeing the translucent liquid, I sigh out in relief. The potion did not go to waste.

"What time is it?"

Looking at the small alarm clock, my eyes widen. "It's six."

"We've been down here for eight hours."

"Yes." I turn of the flame and begin to put back all the ingredients.

Once everything is back in its place, I stand from the ground. I give the ebony coloured wood I call my wand a flick and watch as the equally as dark pot floats in my eye sight. Half awake, Dom and I walk exit the second floor girls' bathroom. Little to no Hogwartians run aeound the corridors when we walk through the castle. Sunday's breakfast is starting in less than an hour and students get ready to head down to the Great Hall.

Together, the two of us follow the rest of the student body to the Great Hall. As anticipated, we see Professor Sinclair at the table, enjoying her morning coffee with none other than my own Potions professor.

"Take the cauldron." I set it on one of the tables to fill a small vial full. Dom watches me with tired eyes, confusion setting in her features. "I had an idea yesterday. I'll tell you later. Now take it and let's bring it to Sinclair so I can go to bed."

The vial vanishes in the pockets of my robes. Dominique reaches out to grasp the two handles of the pot, just to hiss and recoil from the heat.

"It's still hot." I reprimand my friend.

"I know." She blows at her fingers. Drawing her wand she gives it a flick and the cauldron wanders ahead of us.

The shock of seeing two sleep walking pupils standing in front of her, is written into Sinclair's kind but harsh eyes. Dominique drops the potion onto the table. Both, Sinclair and Penicole peek inside.

"Growing Empathy, I see." Penicole glares up. We nod.

"Looks good." Sinclair agrees. "But you could have left it in my office as well. It doesn't matter. Just leave it here and I will take care of it."

Dominique and I turn to leave. "Oh and Miss Weasley," We look back. "I expect a two foot essay for this potion."

"Without me." I whisper into her ear as the blonde silently whines. We walk out of the Great Hall and into our according dorm rooms.

* * *

I don't wake until dinner is ready to be served. With only minutes left to spear, I walk from the comforts of my bed and into the bathroom. Catching up sleep did wonders. Throwing on some sweat pants and a warm hoodie, I pull my hair from my face and get ready to leave for the Great Hall.

I search for my friends at the entrance. Smiling when I see them at the Gryffindor table, I walk over and sit next to Lucy.

"Morning." I stifle the yawn and smile afterwards. Reaching for a piece of bread, I watch the two look at me.

"It's dinner time." Roxanne eats a spoonful of her muesli.

"Yes." Lucy agrees. "Where have you been, the entire day?"

"Finishing Dominique's potion. Didn't she tell you about that?"

"She did. But I didn't know that it would take you almost half a day."

"We fell asleep in the toilet."

The two gasp in shock but giggle. "No way."

"Yes. We woke at six and went to give Sinclair the potion. After that I just went to my dorm and slept."

"Anyways." The try to change the subject. "Roxanne and I thought about leaving for Hogsmeade at night; to get some last things done before the party. I still need to find a costume and we have to get a few things for the night as well."

"Sure." I nod. "When do you want to leave?"

"Twelve maybe?" The two look at one another. "We asked around yesterday, and a few joints are willing to open up briefly. Janette's for example. She missed you yesterday and only opens because you need to get your nails done."

"Aww." I coo. "That's too sweet of her."

"And my father will have the shop open for us."

"Great." My sight shifts to the brunette at the Slytherin table. "Do we invite her?"

"Who?" The turn to follow my gaze. "Melissa? I doubt that she will agree with coming. Being Head Girl and all."

"I guess you're right."

"So," Roxanne reveals a list from beneath the table. "The things that we will need."

* * *

Later that day, we meet in front of their common room. Waiting in front of the portrait, I can feel my anxiety levels rising. My cloak is draped over my shoulders. Its hood resting on my back. I pin the badge to it and admire the way the polished blue surface glints in the soft light of my wand. The silver coloured 'P' shines just as much.

The portrait swings open. The Fat Lady complaints about us leaving this late. My friends emerge from within their house. Wands drawn, they smile when they see my form. They greet me.

"I love the outfit." Dominique holds me at an arm's-length to stare at my attire. I follow her lead and take in the skin tight fitted jeans and the white button up shirt of my uniform, which I loosely slipped into the jeans. "Didn't we buy those heels together?"

I twirl on the spot, smiling. "Yes."

"But why do you have Isabelle's prefect badge?" I wince when they notice.

"About that." I run my hands along the back of my neck. "It's not hers-"

"Then who's is it?"

"Mine." Their faces show their confusion and shock. "Yesterday, Umbridge declared me prefect. Don't ask me why because I still don't understand, myself. But she did say that she usually wouldn't do this and that this is about the first time that this has happened; three prefects of one house that is."

"She probably has something in mind." Dominique links our arms as we descend the stairs. "That whore."

We laugh into the night and proceed to get out things done.

* * *

**A/N**

**There is a lot of vocabulary here. I have to admit, some of it, I didn't understand myself; mainly because drugs and I aren't mentioned in the same sentence. I'm not judging those who need/take it but I don't support the use of drugs either.**

**Molly, I found out to be British slang for MDMA (ecstasy). **

**Three chapters in the span of one week, is the most I have written; EVER. I'm not saying that I won't publish for a long time. But I am going to make a little pause in which I gather strength and my thoughts to make my next chapter the best, you will read. **

**Until then xox **


	21. In Memory Of All Hallows Eve

**A/N**

**I usually don't do author's notes, at the beginning of chapters but since there are a lot of changes in this baby, might as well do this. Please make sure to read the A/N at the end of this chapter! I have something important to talk about which has been on my mind lately and I go into detail about some of the things you will read. **

**Within this chapter, you will see small stars like these ******, at certain beginnings of passages. I write my chapters with music, and that influences the way I write. If you want to read with the music that I used, you will know when and which song to play. **

*** Adam Lambert – Cuckoo  
** Lena (Meyer-Landrut) – Traffic Lights  
*** J2 Feat. Sizzy Rocket – Goodbye Yellow Brick Wall (Original: Elton John)  
**** J2 Feat. Blue Holliday – I Will Survive (Original: Gloria Gaynor)**

**All rights belong to the according performers/artists!**

**I would really suggest you to listen to them. But it is of course, alright if you decide not to! Without further ado, I will let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you ladies mind telling me what happened? We have sat here all night and you still haven't told me a word."

There we sit, our minds blown from today's events. Still struck with horror, I turn to look at my friends. Dominique's, but also Lucy's and Roxanne's hair is matted with mud. Small drops of the earthy concoction fall to the ground; light thuds interrupting the silence. Our dresses are torn. My feet hurt. Blood runs down the open wound on my leg. My friends look back at me. Their eyes hold just as much fear as mine do.

My eyes travel back to Umbridge. As usual, our Headmistress stands in her rosé attire, the awful colour not matching her body or pale skin type in the slightest. Blue eyes glare down on us, urging the four of us to start explaining. My mouth opens, my chin dropping a few millimetres. A short gasp escapes but my mouth closes again. Umbridge slums back into her chair. A loud groan resonates under her filling form.

I fiddle with the tips of my fingers. From the corners of my eyes, I notice the rest do the same. We all look into our laps. Thunder cracks outside, lighting the sky in the distance. The room fills with light, the small candle not being able to compete with nature's power. The rest of the party has been sent to their beds. Just the four of us have been kept in the back.

"Miss Dominique Weasley?" Dom jumps at the mention of her name. Her white blonde locks turned red from the blood. Brown from the mud. Only now, do I acknowledge the tear stains on her rosy but dirty cheeks.

My hand reaches out to grasp the blond one's. We squeeze each other's fingers, tightly. The grip turns my fingers numb, much like the rest of my aching body.

Umbridge sighs. "Miss Roxanne Weasley?" Much like Dominique, the biracial female proceeds to look at her lap. Fingers move frantically. "Do you mind telling me, what happened?"

Roxy shakes her head, fresh tears staining her dark cheeks, yet again. I notice Lucy take her cousin's hand. Headmistress Umbridge leans back in her chair. The frustration is clear on her face. Agitation builds up in her eyes. Her brows furrow and I notice something changing.

"Girls." Another, more soothing voice calls out from the darker parts of the office. Our glares move to follow the voice. Head Deputy McGonagall walks from former Headmaster Dumbledore's portrait to stop in front of us. "Headmistress Umbridge and I are only trying to help you. We can't do that, if you won't talk to us."

Another crack sounds. Rain drops rap against the cool glass of Umbridge's office. The wind howls in the distance, nerve shattering wails hitting our ears. Umbridge sits up again. Before she is able to say another word, Professor McGonagall jumps to interrupt.

"Miss Nightingale." Her soft voice begins. Kitten heel clad feet move to stand in front of the large desk in the middle of the room. I find it hard to face the older woman. "Miss Nightingale." She repeats but my attention drifts to the soft flickering of the open fire. Tiny sparks swirl in the flame, igniting one another as they dance in an intricate pattern. They drift into the air, where they die and turn to dust.

My eyes drop, feeling heavy from exhaustion. I hear the two elder women call out our names again. And again. And again.

Almost deaf like, I turn towards them. I feel the beat of my heart increasing, loudly hammering in the shell of my ear. My lungs feel tight, restricted as my glare moves over the ground's carpet and the hardwood floors.

"Miss Nightingale." Professor McGonagall tried for the last time. This time, I face her. My eyes open and I find comfort in the depths of her warm eyes. "Do you please mind telling us what happened? You girls need medical care and sleep. The wound on your leg reopened. Please," she begs. "Please tell us what happened so we can send you to rest."

I look from the Professor and into the mud stained faces of my friends. They are already looking back at me, their eyes filled with tears as I am about to explain and relive what happened to us, on this night. Slowly, my friends nod their head.

"We-" my voice cracks and gets lost in the overpowering sound of another thunder, cracking in the late autumn night. The noise makes us jump in our seats. Dominique's fingers and mine interlace. Almost like a whimper, a heavy sigh sound from my lips. Tears well in my eyes, threatening to roll down my own dirty face. Wet hair clings to my form, my torn dress reveals more skin than it did at the beginning of this night. Heavy eyes droop again, sad and exhausted brows furrowing. The tears roll. I take in a shaky breath.

Professor McGonagall and Umbridge look at me with hope and relief in their eyes. Relief, because we are finally opening up to the authorities.

"It all started, this morning….

* * *

Time seemed to pass quickly; faster than anyone had anticipated. The hot, warming summer sun disappeared behind clouds, hiding its rays of golden light and comforting sight. The clear sky had turned to cover itself in a blanket of grey and triste but soft looking pillows. The trees shed their leaves; a few carrying shades of orange red and brown. Summer officially ended. Autumn took its place, and it doesn't seem to want to move any time soon.

The Ravenclaw tower is quiet. Its pupils have gone to bed early, the night prior, for one of them, the day had interesting plans ahead. Vienna sleeps quietly in the comforts in her bed. Beside her, in the big dorm room, Isabelle's slight snoring brings life to the awfully silent atmosphere. The long legged blonde turns in her rest, one of her arms disappearing under her cushion.

Unlike the interior, the outside of the castle is in chaos. Rain, falls heavily, clashing against the cool glass of the window. Fast, rapid thuds sound from the weather. Thunder roars in the distance.

Vienna wakes, the noise scaring her from her sleep. Covered in sweat, the brunette sits up in her bed. Feeling the warmth of her covers drowning her, she pushes them from her body. They reveal the thick jumper she had decided to wear the night before. She sheds the article from her form, remaining in a light camisole and her underwear. Slowly turning, she faces the dark within the room. Because of the heat and the closed windows, she feels uncomfortable, sticky and nervous in her own skin. With smooth, skilled movements, she crosses the room and opens the windows. The howling wind hits her in her face, the loose hair escaping from her bun.

Vienna chooses to stand in front of the opening in the brick wall. Turning back, she observes her roommate sleeping peacefully, enjoying the rest she gets and savouring the energy she is gathering. Vienna smiles sadly, having been woken from a bad dream. The nightmares had been more frequent the past days. Haunting images and faces, laughed down at her, their hideous smiles engraved into her mind.

Hopeful, she had gone to see Madame Maribelle to seek a remedy for the horrendous pictures. The physician had given her a vial of Draught of Pleasant Nights to help with the nightmares. Unfortunately, the concoction did not act in the seventh year's favour; still, the figures were dancing around her as she can't see an end in sight.

Restless, the girl walks back to her bed. The soft, unresistant surface moulds against her bare legs. Vienna peeks at the clock on her bedside table. The bright colours, shine into her sensitive eyes. She blinks, her eyes slowly accustoming to the red digits, glaring into them; they read seven in the morning. Astonished, Vienna looks outside the open window and notices the sun not having come out of its hiding spot. With a sigh, she stands from the bed.

"Wake up, Isabelle." She shakes at her friend's sleeping form. Isabelle, unlike Vienna, turns in her bed and faces the other side. Vienna tries yet again, her hands gripping onto Isabelle's shoulders. "Come on, wake up Isabelle. It's already seven. If we don't get up now, we will miss breakfast."

Grudgingly, the blonde sits up, resting her back on the head board. Isabelle rubs at her eyes, the sleep slowly vanishing. "It doesn't look like it's seven in the morning." She mentions, as she lazily looks outside the window and into the grey world.

"Agreed." Vienna stands from the bed and walks towards the bathroom. A small smile plays at her lips as she turns around. "We have about half an hour before breakfast will be served. You better hurry."

* * *

The four friends gather in the Great Hall. Breakfast has started, mere seconds ago. Thousands of different but delicious treats cover the tables, ready to be eaten by eager Hogwartians. The girls sit quietly, each girl enjoying her meal. Other, older and younger pupils chatter excitedly, conversing about the upcoming night.

"Are you hearing what people are saying?" A stressed Roxanne takes a bite from her French croissant, she covered with marmalade. "They are expecting a lot from this night. What if they don't like what we got for them?"

Lucy reaches out to firmly grasp her distressed cousin's hand. "Don't worry. We went through all the things for tonight. Melissa and the four of us know what will happen; no surprises for us. If they don't like it, so be it. We put a lot of effort into this."

"At least, we will like it." Dominique shrugs her shoulders.

The girls fall silent again, comfortably continuing their breakfast. Vienna looks around the room, but stops when she notices something in the high ceiling. Silently, she watches, her mouth agape at the sight above her.

"Mail." She whispers. The sound is loud enough for her friends to pick up and look up. Their eyes widen as well, as they glare at the hundreds of owls flying in the room. Each owl carries a package; some even carrying more than one.

The packages fall onto the tables, rolling over plates and knocking the food on it over. Children cheer, upon seeing the presents and letters their parents have send them. Excited, they showcase their presents, sharing the news and information with friends. The girls look around the room, each trying to look for their packages. The large cartons fall in front of them, the owls hooting at their owners. Roxanne is the first to open hers, whereas the others are still taking care of feeding their pets. The feathered animals nib at the treats, enjoying their short break, before flying off again. Slowly, they disappear from the hall to take a much deserved rest in the Owlery.

"They send both Freddie's and my costumes." She takes the objects out to inspect them closer. "Or they sent mine and the lack of Freddie's. What is this? And why is there so much of it?" In her hands, she holds up a clear plastic bag. Within the bag, we see small bundles of hair.

"Didn't they want to go as wolves?" Vienna questions, remembering the bickering in their common room and when they walked towards Hagrid's hut. "I guess they are going to stick some hair to themselves." She points her knife at the plastic bag, taking a bite from her meal.

Slightly disgusted with its content, Roxanne drops the container back into the packet and closes its lid. The girls shudder at the sight. With wide eyes, they move in circles, each girl opening the gift and packages at a time. After Roxanne, Dominique is the one to open hers next. Animatedly, she rips offs the red ribbon to reveal the cream coloured dress in the box. Carefully, she runs her freshly manicured fingers over the fabric. Lucy is next to open her mail. Once seeing what is inside, she sets the box aside. The three cousins turn towards their friend. Vienna opens her mail just as excitedly as the others did. Yet, as she opens the lid, she can't help the frown settling on her features. Pale and wide eyed, she closes the lid.

"What's wrong?" The girls question her, reaching out to peek into the box.

Vienna does not complain. White as a sheet of paper, she watches as her closest friends dig into her mail. Small gasps of shock resonate from them. Dom, Roxanne and Lucy look at their friend, not sure how to help her in the situation. Vienna takes her mail and looks at the two scarlet envelopes.

"I can't believe it." Her voice is but a whisper on her lips. She bites down, her anxiety and stress levels rising to the roof. Vienna's heart beat quickens. It runs and pounds in her chest as her lungs don't allow her to breathe. "Howlers." She puts emphasize on the last consonant, to prove that her mother and father have actually sent her not one but multiple Howlers.

"Just ignore them." Dominique suggests. "At least, that is what I would do."

"I can't just ignore them Dominique. You know bloody damn well that these letters explode, if not opened. They will talk either way." The girl's grey eyes widen in fear of the words her parents wrote her. "I don't want to open them. What if I just throw them into a garbage can?"

The four girls look at each other, not quite sure how to proceed. Dominique and Roxanne go through the rest of her mail, examining the white fabric of Vienna's costume. Their silence is interrupted as Venice's small form appears next to her sisters.

"Did mommy send something for me?" The eleven year old questions as she reaches for the full box. Seeing the two red letters, the youngest Nightingale member's brows draw in confusion. "What are these?" Her small hands reach in to set the two envelopes onto the table; for everyone to see.

Small hisses and gasps sound around the Gryffindor table. As quickly as the girl can manage, Vienna hides the letters in the cart board container again. Much to her dismay though, it is too late. People have recognized the aggressive colour and are now calling out on her. The girls glare at the smirking boy, lowly muttering under their breaths.

"Don't worry Vee," Dominique reaches inside the box to give her friend's sister her letters. The younger female smiles in appreciation.

But instead of keeping his mouth shut. The fifth year Gryffindor's lips open and close again, teasingly.

"Hoe don't do it." They warn the boy.

His smile widens. "Nightingale has a howler!" He shouts.

Immediately, all eyes focus on the oldest Nightingale sibling. With her face still white as a sheet, she tries to hide the envelopes. Students begin to howl, imitating wolves. They are ready to hear one of their own get an earful.

"Oh my god." Finally, the brunette reacts and hides her face in her hands.

"What's a Howler?" Venice picks up one of the special letters and turns it in her hands.

"This is a Howler." Taking the letter from her younger sister, Vienna turns it in her hands. Neatly written onto the front of the letter, she notices her name, her father's penmanship looking like no one else's.

"You are not going to open that, are you?" Her friends question appalled.

"Let's just get this over with." She sighs. "Thanks to someone, these vultures expect me to open it." They glare down the table.

Long, manicured and shaking fingers continue to play with the coloured paper. Slowly and hesitant, Vienna rips open the letter. As she does so, the letter jumps to life. Loud words echo from the transformed piece of parchment, causing Venice to jump in her seat and partially hide behind her older sister. Brave but scared within, Vienna faces her fate and allows the letter to empty its content.

"_Vienna Lenore_," her father begins. His awfully quiet voice causes the young girl to shrink in her seat. "_Do I even want to know what went through that thick head of yours when you decided to break the school rules and have an unwanted, intimate relationship with a boy? You can imagine how your mother and I felt when we had to read from your Headmistress that our beloved daughter is running around half-naked within the castle walls. Is this some plot to get revenge on me? Are you getting back at me for being a good farther to you? Please do tell me! Because I don't fucking understand how the sweet, little girl I raised with my bare hands, could turn into a whore!" _Gasps sound around the Great Hall. Vienna's eyes widen at the volume of her father's voice. Pain numbs her, as her father's words ring in her ears. He has had his times when he was angry. But screaming was all he did. But never in her life, has he called her names. Clenching her eyes shut, the now small Ravenclaw refuses to let the tears fall. "_Not to mention that we are now running around and hex other students! I did not raise you to behave this peculiar way. You can consider yourself lucky, young girl. Be lucky that your small ass is not under my roof and thousands of kilometres away. You don't even know how much I would like to snap that wand of yours in half and not let you use magic. Unfortunately, I cannot do so. Consider yourself grounded, young lady! If I so much hear another word about you misbehaving, I will pull you from that school and God help me, I will cut off that hair of yours and burn every piece of clothing that you own. Rules are going to change, Vienna. You have not only disappointed me and your mother but you brought shame to our name! I don't know, if I am ever going to look at you the same again."_

The letter ends. It rips itself into small pieces, which fall onto the table and eventually ignite and crumble to ashes. Ashamed, Vienna reaches for the second letter.

"Vienna." Her friends call out softly, stopping the crying girl in her way. "Don't. We can open that one, somewhere else."

The girl swallows, the lump in her throat only adding to her discomfort. Sad eyed, she touches the envelope. Its colour changes to a soft pastel pink. The girls' eyes fall.

"It's a love letter." They state.

Heavy hearted, Vienna runs a shaking hand through her hair. Ignoring the eyes on her, she open the last letter addressed to her.

"_Sweetheart_," her mother's soft voice causes her tears to fall free. "_How did I know that you would open your father's letter first? Don't listen to a word he says in it. He is angry and out of his mind. Your father did not mean to call you that dreadful word. And beyond all, you are not a woman who would sell her body to impress men. I understand you are young and you want to have your fun. But I cannot claim that I am proud of what you have done. Attacking another student is not how I raised you to be. Your father and I cannot tell you what to do, even if your father is under the impression that he can - fool. I love you sweetheart. Don't let your father's words or any boy's behaviour ruin your day. He might have been against this, but I hope you like the gown. Love you always, mom." _

Unlike the first letter, the so called Love Letter folds in on itself until it is no more but a small dot in the air. Said one dot, disappears with a cloud of sweet scent that equals the one, Vienna's mother carries on her. The Great Hall is silent. Everyone's eyes fall onto the saddened and degraded female Ravenclaw sitting at the wrong table. Vienna reaches into the box, emptying the remaining letters addressed to her siblings.

"Open this in a quiet place." She hands Venice her very first letter. "And give this to our brother."

With sagging shoulders, she stands from the table. Her friends follow almost immediately as the girl walks from the ensemble, the packet clutched under her arm.

"Vee." Her friends call for her.

Vienna stops, once she is certain of nobody hearing her silent cries.

"Vienna." Dominique takes the dress from her friend to set it aside. "Your mother is right. Your father doesn't mean a word he said in that letter. He didn't raise a whore."

"But I must be one, if he calls me one." She stutters on a sob.

"You are not a whore." Roxanne steps forward to brush away the fallen tears off her friend's face. "We all say things we don't mean, when angry."

But instead of answering, the Ravenclaw breaks into a fit of tears. Her friends react to comfort Vienna. Together they whisper encouraging words into her ear, dropping to the ground with her when her knees give away. Her sobs turn smaller with every minute that passes. The tears have stopped a long time, and she looks into air, her gaze not focused on anything.

"Is it always going to be this way?" She questions spontaneously.

"What do you mean?"

"That with every boy that I have something to do with, there is trouble to follow. First James, who made it his mission to ruin my life; which he can check off, as of now. Then there was Jason and then Harries."

"James is James." They begin. "He doesn't know when to stop."

"Yes," Lucy continues. "And nobody could have known that Jason would turn out to be this coward. Not to mention that Joshua Harries is and idiot, if he thinks that he can get away with wanting to ruin you, for not giving him what he wants. He'll have to go through us first."

"Boys are stupid."

"You can't live with or without them."

"This is not how I imagined my day to start, especially on this day." Vienna wipes the tear stains from her cheeks.

"None of us imagined it to start this way." Dominique brushed her hand through her friend's hair as she lays her head on top of her shoulder. "I thought about skipping classes today. Dumbridge did give us the day off to prepare everything."

"I thought about it too." Lucy sorts out her skirt. "But we have DADA today, and who knows who will be chosen to be under the sim."

"Right." I nod my head. "And as much as I would like to see Freddie fuck up a potion, I can't leave him alone with half my grade. You can skip third and fourth period, I will just have to catch up with you afterwards."

The girls nod, continuing to stare at the wall opposite of where they sit. Seconds turn into minutes. The school bell rings above their heads, indicating that the first period is about to start. Heavy hearted, the girls stand from their huddled position and begin to walk towards the dungeons of the castle. On their way there, Dominique, Roxanne, Lucy and Vienna are being stared at. People point their fingers, whisper to their friends in hushed, but loud enough voices. Vienna keeps her eyes on the ground; her arms wrapped around herself. Desperately, the Ravenclaw tries to tune out voices and ignore the glaring eyes.

* * *

The DADA class room is still empty, when the girls arrive, after dropping their mail in their rooms. Sitting down, Vienna stares at the two enormous chairs, in front of the class. If she was lucky, she wouldn't get picked today. But after all that has happened so far, she would count on coming out on the shorter end.

"You won't get picked." Dominique mentions, as if able to read her friends mind.

Vienna looks at the blonde, her grey eyes further depressed and sad looking. "How do you know that? With everything that has happened today, I wouldn't put it past the universe to do this," She motions to the front. "As well. I just don't care anymore. Let Presidium choose me, for all I care."

"He won't choose you, Vee." Her friends try to cheer the girl up. "He saw what happened in the Great Hall. He might be an asshole sometimes, but I doubt that he would kick someone who is already on the ground. Just wait and see."

As if on cue, the bell starts ringing. Other, much less interesting students enter and fill the small classroom. With them, the professor walks inside. His wide steps hit against the hard ground, his dark cloak waving behind him. Professor Presidium does not waste time and starts the lesson.

"Brittany Cameron and Dominique Weasley." The old professor announces and patiently waits for the two girls to walk towards the front.

Hesitant, and slightly afraid, Dominique Weasley stands from her seat. "I told you, he wouldn't pick you. That fool picked me." Her eyes widen, the blue irises moving to the side, eyeing the professor. Dominique scoffs, when she sees the small smile on the lips of her friend. "I am glad that this humours you. If I don't make it out alive, I am going to haunt you all."

With careful steps, Dom walks towards the large seats. Sitting down on the leather surface, she feels it give away under her weight. Comfortable, she notices. The white leather moulds against her calves and her thighs. Her back and her head rest in the according places.

Professor Presidium waves his wand, a light coloured veil drops over Dom's and Brittany's heads. With astounded eyes, they watch the transparent blanket of baby blue, glide over their eyes and onto their lying bodies. A small spark emits from the sheet but goes out, almost immediately. Their heads fall to the side. The two seem to be sleeping. Next to their forms, the screen starts with a slight ping. Dominique and Brittany appear on the screen.

Perplexed, the two females look around their surroundings. The girls seem to be in an abandoned park, the ground void of any happiness and life. The darkened sky lies over their heads. Clouds, roll onto the empty canvas, dotting the former grey surface with dirt coloured splatters. Rain falls from the fluffed spheres, hitting the two young girls in the face and anywhere else it is able to reach.

Words are exchanged, but they are too low to understand. Dominique and Brittany look around again. Both girls begin to run, trying to find something that would shield them from the heavy rain. Meanwhile the rest of the girls, sit in their seat, on edge to know what their friend will have to fight off.

The Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor find shelter beneath a lone tree. From the screen, the students of Professor Presidium's Defence Against The Dark Arts class, can see the sky getting darker. Slowly, the tree loses its leaves, dying and wilting as summer turns into autumn. Standing under the now naked tree, the girls feel the cold rain drip onto their skin. They wrap their arms around themselves, trying to get some sort of heat source.

"Do you feel that?" Brittany questions. Her hazel eyes, frantically wander around the scene.

"Feel what?" Dominique tries to follow the girls gaze.

"Something's wrong,"

"No shit." The blonde interrupts her sim partner. "We are standing under some bloody tree that just lost its leaves on us. Not to mention that it's cold and raining."

Brittany shrinks back, nervous and scared of having angered the veela girl. Dom's eyes harden as she turns to face another direction. Brittany follows her form.

"I-I just meant," She stutters. "Something doesn't feel right. Like there is no life here. Everything's void of any happiness."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I know what we will have to deal with." Brittany's soft voice dissolves in thin air.

Wide eyed and filled with terror, Dominique Weasley feels her blood run cold as she notices the dark figures in the grey sky. Slowly, but swiftly the figures move towards them. Their faces and bodies are hidden behind black tresses of nothing. Dominique feels a shiver run down the length of her back. Slowly, the two girls walk backwards, always keeping an eye on the dark creatures.

"Dementors." Someone behind Vienna claims in silence. It must have been a whisper for them self, but the noise was loud enough to peek her attention. Vienna nods slowly, already having figured out that the simulation was feeding off of her friends fears.

"The sim must have noticed Dominique's high stress levels, after she was picked." The remaining friends look at one another. "I don't know about Brittany but I'm sure that this is Dominique's fear."

The girls nod without any words and continue to watch the blonde run with the brunette by her side. Together, the two girls try to outrun the Dementors. Having picked up their scents and happy memories, the intimidating figures fly with inhuman speed. Long, skeleton like hands reach forward to grasps the girls. Dominique begins to scream, her fear and anxiety luring the Dementors to speed up in the chase.

They abruptly stop, when they see more of the figures appearing in front of them. Dominique and Brittany turn in their spots, trying to find a way out. It looks hopeless. The two girls are surrounded, caged within a wall of black hoods and creepy atmosphere.

"I hope you can conjure a Patronus." They edge around one another, keeping their eyes on the soul eating fiends.

With swift and elegant movements, the dark fiends move closer to the girls. Both Dominique and Brittany freeze in their spots. The cold eats and bites at their exposed skin. Both shiver in fear, afraid of angering the Dementors. Their long, pale boned hands reach out to run over their faces. Dominique shuts her eyes, not being able to withstand their faceless forms. Their hooded forms inch towards the girls, getting in the faces.

Wide eyed, the friends watch as the Dementor feeds off their friend's joyful memories. Appalled, Vienna feels her heart falling to the pit of her stomach. A shiver runs over her back, causing the hair on her body to stand on edge.

"Professor." She warns. Her voice is strong and strained with anger at the older man. She watches her friend fall to the ground. She tries again, her voice loud enough to shatter the windows in the room. With her, the rest of Dominique's family stands. With her wand drawn, she moves to stand next to the two chairs. Her friend is violently shaking in the chair, her silver hair undone from its bun. Sweat covers her friend's forehead. The blonde looks to be in pain.

"Do something." She hears someone scream from their seats.

With shaking hands, Vienna moves to run her fingers over her friend's hair. Tears gather in her eyes. "Come on. You can do it." Her voice quivers as the class surround the two girls. Not daring to looks at the screen, Vienna bends down, her lips close to Dom's lips.

"Come on, Dom. Don't do this." She takes the blonde's hand into her own and continues to mumble into her ear. Feeling her pulse hammer in her chest, she clenches her eyes shut. People around her gasp and keep their breaths as something happens.

"DO SOMETHING FOR GOD SAKE PRESIDIUM." But the man doesn't budge at Potter's plea. From the corner of her eyes, Vienna notices his hand wandering to his wand. "It's going to kiss her, if you don't do something. And god help me, I will kill you with my bare hands, if my cousin loses her soul because you piece of shit refuse to help."

"Calm down." His cousins try to calm the enraged boy. "Miss Weasley and Miss Cameron are both strong enough to handle this."

Both girls' friends huddle around them. James moves to stand beside his cousin. Taking her hand, he follows Vienna's lead and gets close to her ear. Words of encouragement and happiness travel from his lips in her ear. Shaking hands clutch at the blonde, trying desperately to free her from the simulation.

"Look." Someone points out. Vienna moves her head from her friend to observe the situation on the screen.

Within the dark mass of soul eating monsters, she notices a small glimmer of light igniting. The bright source of energy scares the Dementors away. Their screams of agony echo from the speakers. Both girls stop shaking in their seats. Relieved, Vienna, Roxanne and Lucy watch as the bright light begins to enlarge, sending more of the Dementors away, and freeing the girls from their trap. The sudden Patronus Charm prances around the field, lighting the sky and brings life to the scene. Dominique and her Hufflepuff companion slowly wake from their stupor. First, the two enemies, feel their friend move their fingers. Their eyes open and they jump to sit up.

Breathing heavily, the two girls look around the class, noticing the terrified glances and the tear infused skin. Without hesitation, James wraps his arms around his cousin's form, and lifts her off the seat. Not caring to spare his Professor a second glance, he walks out of the class room, and towards the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"What happened?" Her friends and family members gather around the hospital bed, when the blonde finally wakes from her sleep. Relieved, the girls move to hug their friend.

Once they make sure that everything is alright, they move from her, giving enough space for the hospitalized girl to breathe.

"Something went wrong with the simulation." Roxanne announces as they sit down on the bed. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

Carefully, the blonde shakes her head. Looking around the clean, stale white room, she notices one of her friends silently crying next to her. Picking up her hand, she runs her finger tips along Vienna's hands.

"Why are you crying?" Her voice sounds raw. Swallowing, the girl wishes that she would have some water to wet the tight and sore muscles in her throat.

"Why I'm crying?" Her friend scoffs. "Why didn't you use any magic? Anything! We were all worried about you. Seeing you almost die in that chair, shaking and trembling scared the hell out of us. Hell, James even bloody threatened to kill Presidium." The blonde laughs.

"This isn't funny Dominique." Lucy takes her hand. "Something happened; some magical light appeared and rescued the both of you. If it hadn't been for that, the Dementors would have taken your souls."

The Gryffindor looks around the room and into the beds. Upon seeing most of them empty, she feels her brows draw. "Where is Brittany?"

"Madame Maribelle signed her out."

Silence falls over the girls' heads. Depressed and still in shock, the keep the talking to a minimum.

"What happened in there?" Roxanne finally questions what everyone was thinking.

Dominique looks uncertain, her brows furrowing; her lips pursing. "I don't know. Everything just happened so fast. First we were alone and then everything changed. I- I just, I remember feeling cold – both temperature wise but also as if there was no life left in me. No happiness or joy. Like all my memories were being sucked right out of me. And I couldn't do anything about it."

"Do you remember what caused it?"

"Dementors." She plainly slates. "But I thought that all of them were locked away. Or at least decreasing in numbers? How was it possible for so many of them to attack me and the Hufflepuff chick?"

"Didn't you hear what Presidium said? The simulation chooses on one of the participants fears. We know that you are afraid of Dementors because your sister used to tell you horror stories about them. What if Brittany is afraid of them as well?"

"Then that could be the reason for them to be so many."

Dominique lays her head back on the pillow again. Closing her eyes, she rests a heavy hand on top of them.

"Are you okay?" The girls question.

"Yeah," She barely nods. "My head just feels like it's about to explode."

"That's normal." Vienna smiles sadly. "Be glad that it's the only thing you got away with."

"Shouldn't you be with Freddie in Potions now?"

"Fuck Potions." Vienna exclaims. "My friend almost lost her soul to some hooded bastards. I bloody hell wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. Plus, Freddie and I will be there for the second half of the periods."

"You should be going then." She offers her friend a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. We will see each other afterwards anyway, when we decorate the Hall."

"You're actually not allowed to move any of the things – or we won't let you do hard work." Vienna stands from the bed. Motioning goodbye to the girls she turns to leave. "Make sure she eats that chocolate."

"I wouldn't have helped either way."

The girls laugh. "I know."

* * *

On her way to the Dungeons, Vienna is stopped when she notices the form of none other than Freddie walking ahead of her. Unsure, whether to call out to him or not, she decides to hurry along and catch up with him. Stretching out her hand, she links her arms with the boy's much stronger and bigger one. Caught off guard, Freddie sharply turns around to face the petite brunette. Relieved, he sighs and smiles down at her.

"How is she doing?" Freddie asks, after a long period of staying quiet.

Happy and relieved to be able to answer with positive news, Vienna turns to face her companion. "She's doing well. Other than a headache, she seems to have made it without any injuries. She's laughing and joking."

Relieved, Freddie runs a hand over his face and hair. "That's good. James will be more than delighted to hear that, if he isn't already down there."

Vienna nods her head, remembering how she ran after her arch nemesis with her best friend in her arms. Together, they brought Dominique to the infirmary, without bickering with each other. No words had been exchanged but they were able to understand what the other wanted to say. The two of them sat together, until the rest of the family arrived. Unfortunately they had been too many in the room, and the boys had to leave. With a last glare at Vienna, he had told her non-verbally to take care of his dear cousin, before strutting out of the room.

"How is he doing?" She can't believe that she is concerned about his well-being.

"Better." Freddie seems to miss the situation. "He almost went through half a pack of cigarettes because of his anger. But he calmed down pretty quickly."

Vienna nods her head, not knowing how to respond. Instead, they continue to walk in silence. The two near the Dungeons.

"You ready?"

"Let's get this Nimius Phovos started" He laughs.

* * *

After Potion is finally over, Vienna finds herself walking towards the Great Hall, as she had promised her girlfriends, in the morning. All throughout the day, she had people look at her with sympathy in their eyes. Of course, they had been aggravating at first, but as the hours passed by, she had gotten used to the stares. She didn't care that people knew how ill her father had talked about her, or that he had called her names. And instead of dropping her head, she holds it with pride. No man iss worth her tears, even if the man is the one that gave her life and nursed her.

Knocking on the hard oak wood doors, she waits until someone opens up. The teachers and most importantly Headmistress Umbridge had allowed them to lock the Great Hall for the entire day, even if it meant that the Hogwartians had to eat their lunch and dinner, somewhere else in the castle.

The doors open with a heavy groan. Roxanne peeks from within, and smiles upon seeing her friend. The two girls greet one another shortly, and Vienna is granted entrance.

Once inside, the Ravenclaw notices that the rest of the team had already done a lot without her. The tables have been moved to the sides of the hall, two tables placed at the end of one another. This way, it would allow them to have the centre of the room empty and available for dancing. Millions of little candles hover in the ceiling, imitating the stars that they would not be able to see tonight, because of the clouds. Other than that, they have carved pumpkins and placed them in different spots. Mummies and other scary beings have been conjured and placed in corners. What the other Hogwartians didn't know, is that these dolls would later on move, and run after them.

"You girls, sure did a lot without me." Vienna claims, looking around the room.

"There are still a lot of things that have to be taken care of." Melissa walks up to the Ravenclaw, checking off her list as she does so. "We still have to put up the chandelier; we waited for you to do it. Then we need to put the spider webs on and not to forget the fog on the ground."

"And we have to bring the security guy to life and what not." Dominique pipes as she walks by the two.

"Hey," The best friends embrace each other. "Shouldn't you sit down?"

"No, it's fine." The blonde insists. "I'm a little tired but nothing I can handle."

"Just tell us if something happens."

"Deal." The two laugh.

Turning back to the matters at hand, Vienna asks for the list, to get an overview of the things she could help with. They all decided that the ancient chandelier should be placed in the middle of the room, in the end, when everything else is finished. Taking a hold of her wand, Vienna begins to charm the different shaped and patterned spider webs into every corner and onto some places on the wall.

"Do you think Perrie and her friends managed to cook everything for tonight?"

Vienna shrugs with her shoulders. "Why don't you go and ask?" Handing the girl a piece of paper and a pen, Vienna watches Dominique slowly walking towards one of the table to sit down.

Dominique scribbles the question onto the piece of paper, before balling it up in her hand. With a swift movement, the very same hand vanishes under the table and she knocks. And knocks again. Satisfied, when she sees the paper gone, she stands to walk towards her friend again.

"We'll just have to wait for her answer."

"Knowing her, she will have the entire kitchen on edge." Placing the last web onto the wall, Vienna moves along to get something else done.

* * *

Slowly but secure, the room comes along and the decorations find their right places. Once everything is finished and Periwinkle confirmed that everything was ready in the kitchen as well, the girls sit down to admire their work.

"I really hope people will like what we created." Melissa looks distressed as she runs a long fingered hand over her face and through her hair.

"Don't worry." The girls assure the Slytherin member. "At least, we like what we did. Who cares about what other people think? In the end of the day, all we should care about is that everyone is having fun."

"Yeah," Lucy continues. "As long as everything goes as planned, we have nothing to worry about. We know what is going to happen at which time and at what place."

"Don't drive yourself crazy with things like these." The girls stand from they are staying and ready themselves to leave.

"By the way, I promised the boys that we would help them with their costumes." Vienna rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, we each get a boy. I will ready James and Lorcan. Roxy will take Lysander. Lucy will have Andrew. And you can do Freddie and Aiden."

"But keep it quiet please." Vienna pushes at Roxanne, but laughs as they exit the Great Hall.

"See you later Melissa." They call over their shoulders. "And don't forget to lock the doors."

The four wait a few seconds before they start talking again. The conversation, nor the laughter, ceases; even though hundreds of students are looking their way when they pass.

* * *

Carefully, the sun sets behind the horizon. In its place, the moon shines bright, lighting the night and washing the ground with moon shine. Like the girls, or Dominique, have promised they were getting ready to prepare the boys for the evening.

As of right now, the little group is gathered in the seventh year Gryffindor boys' dorm room, setting up their cases of make-up, latex and other necessities they might need for their costumes.

"Do you lads have any thoughts on how you want to look like or what direction you want this to go?" Dominique question as she suits herself on her cousin's bed, who much to Vienna's dislike, decided to stay in his underwear.

"Didn't have any clothes to wear Potter?" The seventeen year old girl teases. Potter turns around, slowly letting his hands wander over his physique before his long fingers play with the rim of his underwear.

Seeing Vienna raise one of her brows at him, causes the boy to smile. He stops and turns to face his cousin. "We kind of hoped that you girls would know how to get this started." He explains, scratching at his neck.

Dominique tilts her head, her thoughts running wild with images of how she could transform these guys, into monsters – or at least scarier versions of themselves. The girls stare at one another, contemplating whether they should go for the same look or if they should give each boy their individual look. They do decide on the first option, and begin to think of some layout.

"Definitely contour their cheeks. Not too much, though. Just enough to bring out their bone structure." Dominique suggests.

"Agreed." Roxanne exclaims as she pushes her models face from one side to the other. "What about the eyes and brows? I think we shoulder thicken and darken the brows. As for the eyes, I would say we put some dark shadows on them as well. But I would keep everything natural."

The girls hum, tilting their heads. Carefully, they begin to place the make-up onto the boys' faces. At first, the male Gryffindors complain about having make-up put on their faces, but as time passes they come to get used to the new feeling. Small brush strokes are being placed onto their sensitive skin, turning and transforming the boys into something they are not.

"What about the hair, they have here?" Roxanne question, after a minute. "Do we take all of it?"

"I don't think so." Vienna pipes from her position on Freddie's bed. "Using too much, would make them look like bears. I think we should keep it to a minimum; just add some to their face and neck. If some of them want to, we can add a little to their upper bodies."

"Chest hair sounds about good, right now." The girls laugh.

"I think, I have enough hair on my chest." Potter stares at the muscles covering his upper body, flexing each pectoral to prove his point. From across the room, he hears the slight scoff of a female. Without having to look, the oldest Potter boy knows exactly who he has to address. "Don't like my chest hair, Enna?" He teases and turns around.

Much to his pleasure, the feisty brunette is already looking at him. Her steel like eyes are clinched, her jaw set in anger as he once again messes with her. A lazy smirk edges itself onto Potter's face. Slightly distracted, his gaze moves on to the boy, the beauty is working on. He watches Vienna draw little triangles onto Freddie's cheeks and his forehead; places that she would alter and later cover with the synthetic hair that his uncle had gotten for them. His eyes draw back to the girl. Her gaze is concentrated on the male in front of her. Ignoring Potter's statement all together, she continues with her work. James notices the way she stops in her work to admire it. And he notices the tilt of her head and the narrowing of her eyes as her mind works.

"Don't tell me wolf got your tongue." He teases again.

"Very funny Potter." After a quick side glance, she continues to work on Freddie's costume. "Growl for me please."

The boy laughs. "What?"

"Growl for me." She motivates him. "Like, not the sound but pull grimaces so I can deepen the wrinkles and make you look fierce. Just scrunch up your nose for me and let me do my work. You will thank me later."

Freddie follows the girl's orders, pulling angry grimaces to help her deepen some wrinkles on his forehead, nose and eyes. After finishing the wrinkles, she goes back to darken his inner eye corners; just to let his eyes appear to be more sunken in. She does the same to the outer corners of his eyes. Once finished with the foundation, the girls stretch in their positions. Looking at each other's work, they smile upon noticing the similar looks.

"Now to that hair you got." Roxanne takes the bag from where Vienna and Freddie sit. She looks at the container, shaking it up and down several times. Her brows pull together. "Where did dad even get you this?"

Freddie shrugs and turns to look at himself in the mirror. "I don't know. I mentioned to him that I needed some and he said he would take care of it." The siblings shrug.

"They only have one vial of spirit gum." Roxanne notices. "We will have to put the hair on them, one at a time."

"That's okay." Freddie and Aiden switch places, in order for Vienna to work on him. "That way, we can finish the rest of the boys." She smiles at the different boy in front of her.

The second round of boys, seem to be easier than the first. Quickly but beautifully, Vienna and Dominique finish their two boys, adding make-up to the right places. As they work, Vienna feels the presence of someone hovering behind her. Turning her head shortly, she sees Potter watching her, his hands resting on his naked knees.

"What is it Potter?" She questions as she adds definition to the wrinkles.

"Nothing." He answers. "Just admiring your work."

The work on Aiden and Lorcan finishes quickly. Within another ten minutes, the two girls have them ready. In the meantime, Roxanne has finished applying the hair to Lysander's and Andrew's faces. With Lorcan in the process of applying hair, the girls have time to rest.

"Did you girls decide on what you are going to wear and what your costumes are going to be?"

"Yes." They answer simultaneously, laughing afterwards.

"Mind telling us what you are going to be?"

"No." They say synchronized and laugh again. The boys roll their eyes. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Who's next?" Roxanne asks after finishing with Aiden and Freddie.

James pushes his friend forwards, a smile on his lips. "You can go Lorcan. I'll have my beauty do me. Right, Enna? You'll help me, right?"

"Excuse me?" Vienna sits up on the bed. "Roxanne is willing to do the job, yet you want me to do it?"

"Come on," He starts, enclosing the girl on the bed. With his body covering hers, he nibs at her neck and loses himself with the sensation of her squirming form moving under him. "Roxanne is my cousin. It would be too weird for one of them to do it. You're the only girl in here that is not related to me."

"Why the hell don't you get Sasha so she can help you?" Her voice takes on an odd tune to it. "I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time."

James' expression hardens. His eyes darken and his fingers find her waist. The curvy surface of her skin is smooth under his fingertips. "But I want you." He whispers harshly into her ear and bites on it. Vienna's eyes widen at the sudden motion. His artificial teeth, which they had put on earlier, feel hard and sharp on her ear lobe. She cries out.

"Okay Potter." She sighs in defeat, pushing at his naked chest. "Get off me."

Happily, the boy moves of Vienna and suits himself on his cousin's bed. The vial of spirit gum, a human adhesive which had been purposely created for the use of cosmetic appliances, is handed to the brunette. Leaning against the headboard of the bed, James watches his cousins' closest friend move. His eyes travel along the length of her neck, her slightly exposed bust and her timid waist. James reaches out, grabbing at the small waist. He pulls her closer, allowing her to get more access to his body and face. Vienna kneels between his legs, her body too close to his; she can almost feel the heat of his body radiating onto hers. Softly, the girl begins to apply the adhesive to the according parts on his face. Carefully tapping onto the gum, she waits until she notices her fingertips sticking to his skin. James' eyes stay focused on the girl's face. Concentrated, Vienna applies the hair to his face. Every now and then, she stops to inspect her work. Sometimes, so James notices, she will tilt her head and bite down on the pink flesh of her lips. Her brows will pull together and James would know that Vienna wants to change something.

Vienna braces herself on James' shoulder as she slightly loses balance due to the soft surface of the mattress. James immediately reacts, his arms reaching out to steady the girl in front of him. They stay silent, watching each other with unsaid words.

"Sorry." Vienna mumbles under her breath.

"Always." He promises and lets the flushed girl continue with her work.

* * *

"Do you guys know what we should do?" Freddie questions as Enna finishes the last touches on James' costume.

"What?" Roxanne responds with a question of her own. All the girls have put their make-up away and are now sitting on the boys' beds.

"We should do a séance." He ejaculates animatedly.

The four girl look at one another, remembering the last time, they had tried to communicate with the dead. It did not go well and they had promised each other, not to do it a second time. Their eyes fall onto Dominique's arm. The angry red mark still sits on her clean skin; acting as a reminder of how dangerous dark magic could be.

"I don't know guys." The blonde slowly starts.

"We don't really have good experiences with these kinds of things."

The boys look appalled at them. "Don't tell me that your story is true. I just thought that you made something up."

Dominique shakes her head, raising her arm to show them the ugly scar and probably only imperfection she would ever carry, on her body. "This is proof." A shiver runs over their backs.

"You don't have to be afraid." Aiden calls from his spot on the bed. "If something is to happen, the boys and I are here to protect you."

"Yeah." James breathes heavily into Vienna's ear. "We are the only things you should be afraid of." He nibbles on her neck again. She jerks in her position, moving away from him afterwards. He had taken the time to insert his bright orange, yellowish contact lenses.

What Vienna didn't see, is the vial on the edge of the bed. With her moving, she caused the glass object to roll from the bed. The group hears the noise before they see the damage. Like any glass would, the vial shatters into small pieces and the liquid oozes onto the ground. Immediately the girls look at each other again, their decision made up; breaking glass is known to be a bad omen.

Explaining the situation to the boys, they watch their eyes light with excitement. "We have to do it now."

"I'm not sure we should do it."

"Oh come on." They try to convince the girls. "How bad can it get? We can always break it off, if you get too scared."

Hesitant, the girls decide to give in to their plea. Summoning candles, the girls place them on the ground and around the room. Sitting down in a circle, the girls look at one another, once again. Each gives a small nod before they extend their hands.

"Always remember," They begin. "No matter what! We never break the circle."

"We need five wands; one for each element." Roxanne holds out her hands, waiting for the boys to hand out their magical wands. Placing them in a pentagram, the biracial beauty continues. "_Ortus Tenebrae_." She whispers under her breath.

Lucy follows her lead. Her eyes close and the soft but dark words leave her lips. "_Ortus Tenebrae_."

One by one, the wands' tips begin to glow, lighting the dark room with the slightest source of energy. Dominique and Vienna look at one another. "_Incendio_."

The candles light up, showing the group on the ground, tightly holding onto one another's hands. The group can feel the change in the air. It becomes silent; more silent than it had been before. The boys' eyebrows furrow, confused at what was happening.

"Who's asking?"

Vienna nods her head, when she notices their eyes on her. "Forces of the dark. We have called for your presence. If you wish to speak, give us a sign."

Sceptical, the boys watch as nothing happens in the room. No sign is delivered to them, no supernatural beings flying through the room. Ready to call out, Lorcan stops in his movements.

The candles' flames enlarge, rising into air until they die. The room is dark, pitch black. The dead and dark is ready to talk.

* * *

*******  
**The music is playing loud in the Great Hall. The doors have been opened half an hour ago. Everything had been perfect, so far. The fog was covering the ground, causing it to be hard to see one's own feet. The security guard had been called to live and was doing his job. Different statues posed and came to live as soon as people stood beside them.

Unlike the rest of Hogwarts, the girls had not been able to be in the Great Hall with the great opening. Having had to finish last details on their costumes, the girls are late to their own party. The four stand in front of the heavy oak doors. They watch the different aged people dance to the heavy beat of the music. Satisfied, they smile as people run around amazed and excited.

"We did it." Lucy smiles at her friends. The girls smirk to themselves.

"We did it." Roxanne's eyes narrow in satisfaction.

The dark skinned girl has chosen to dress up in a dark emerald dress that showcases a lot of her cleavage. Her skin, she had dotted with brown and green colours to resemble the one of a snake. The intricate pattern continues all the way to her face, where it covers half of her skin. The other half, she decided to leave bare, only adding a few reddish lines here and there, to insinuate the underside of a snake. Black pumps cover her feet, adding to her overall sinister and smoky appearance. She is representing Medusa; a figure of the Greek mythology that she is interested in.

To her right, Lucy has dressed in black, high waisted tights that stop at her ankles. Her endless looking legs lead to bright red stilettos. For her face, the blonde decided to be creative and paint small beige and brown coloured spots on. Sharp eyeliner emphasizes her clear eyes. She is dressed as a leopard, a hunter and the epitome of feminism.

Dominique stands on the left to Roxanne. With the thought of dressing as a goddess gone, she stands proud in her cream coloured, sleeve- and strapless dress. The soft chiffon lays in waves around her slim body. She decided to be the Ghost of Christmas Past. With golden and cream coloured paint, she marked her skin, drawing small golden clocks which's chains wrap around her bare shoulder and neck. For her eyes she decided to put in white contact lenses, giving the illusion of her being blind. The black cat eye only adds to her beauty. With her messy hair and the blinding eyes, she looks innocent but wild in her own way. Her bare legs lead to cream coloured plateau heels that give her outfit the final touch.

Lastly, there is Vienna. Dressed in her white gown, she endorses a deep cleavage that is caused due to the off shoulder sleeves. Because of the slit in the gown, the female's pale painted legs are showcased and lead to her heel clad feet. Matching to her legs, the Ravenclaw's skin had been paled with the help of make-up. Small lines snake around her shoulder, the moulds of her breast and her face; the veins are slightly more prominent due to a spell they have used to enhance her vascular system. Grey eyes glisten with mirth, her dark hair being slicked back to reveal her beautiful face.

The girls smile at each other, entering the venue. The party does seem to be a true success. Not wasting any time, the girls start dancing to the beat, enjoying their time. One song turns into two, into three, into four, and five. Feeling slightly thirsty, the girls walk towards one of the buffets they had set up. Seeing the varieties of food, snacks and drinks, the girls remember to thank the little she-elf in the morning. Sausages look like chopped-off fingers. Apples have been covered in black caramel.

"Perrie went out of her way." Lucy exclaims over the loud music. The girls fill their cups.

Roxanne hums in delight, enjoying her second cup of punch.

"I would go easy on the beverages, if I were you, Roxy." Vienna notes, taking a sip of her own cup.

"Why." The snake lady asks.

"There's a special something in the drinks that will turn this night unforgettable."

"Alcohol?" Lucy questions.

"Better." She smirks. With a swift movement, the girl's long, almond shaped fingernails vanish within her bosom. When they reappear, she shows the girls the small vial she was hiding within the depths of her breasts.

Dominique is the first to react. She gasps, but smiles and laughs while giving her friend a teasing push. "That's why you took some of it. And I wondered why you would need some of the potion."

"What potion." The two clueless cousins question.

"Heightened Sense Potion." Vienna simply states. "One drop of it is enough to do the job, for the night. Every noise, every feeling and sense will be intensified; fear, lust, hunger. We are in for a wild night." The banshee smirks again, her friends joining her.

"To a night of success." Lucy raises her cup in the air. The rest of the girls join their cups, agreeing with the golden blonde.

"To a night of success."

* * *

The music changes yet again for the night. The up tempo beat has the young teens dancing and moving their bodies to the rhythm. The girls have separated a long time ago. Nonetheless, they are so close to each other that they are able to see where everyone is. The air in the Great Hall turned stickier, heavier as everyone's breath infused and mixed with one another. The drug infused punch is keeping everyone on edge, causing everyone to have the time of their life.

Vienna has dropped her sorrows, forgetting them as her hips move with the music's beat. Slight drops of sweat dance on her skin, her heart beat racing and her senses on high alert. Feeling his arms around her, would have disgusted her any other day. But at this moment, she couldn't care less. Instead of pushing him away, she had pulled him closer wrapped her arms around his naked, broad shoulders. Strong arms and hands had pulled her closer as well, joining their pelvises, rotating on one another. Both James and Vienna enjoy the time, their bodies move in perfect sync. Sweaty and heavily breathing, the two are feeling each other up, running their hands along the other's body. They explore, tease, lick, and kiss.

Somebody must have spiked the punch. It is the only solution the busty brunette could come up with. She wished that she would care. But because of the potion and the alcohol, her body is on fire; James' fingers are fire on her. They burn holes into her skin, wanting her to feel more, to feel his strong fingers in other places. Lowering his head, the oldest Potter boy kisses Vienna's neck. Soft but rough lips leave behind passionate kisses, burning nips. The brunette is willing in his hands. James smirks at the sound of her soft whimpers.

Taking her hand, the drunken boy leads his conquest to the nearest wall. Almost immediately, he throws her delicate body against it and captures her parting lips in a heated kiss. Vienna's head spins, the potion exposing its effects on her. James' lips taste sweet, like caramel. They move wild, hungry on her own. His hands, matching his tongue, wander excitedly on her body, running along her rip cage and down to squeeze the soft moons of her arse. James presses his pelvis into Vienna's as she moans in delight. The punch is messing with both their senses. He knows that Vienna would never let him touch her. But he had to take the chances, had to try his luck. And he is lucky indeed, for he now had the vixen, moaning and whimpering in his arms as his tongue, hands and other body parts teased her to no end.

Kissing James is turning Vienna's head hazy, cloudy. She tries to win the upper hand, to dominate. But much like in every other situation, Potter is stronger than her. His hands dig painfully into her behind, massaging the soft flesh and her lower back. Freeing herself from his addicting lips, she does to him what he does to her.

James tries hard not to let the excitement take control of him. He ignores the pleasuring licks and kisses she spreads on his neck and chest. Her lips suck, pull, tease at his skin, leaving harsh love bites he would carry with pride.

"Enna." He deeply moans her name, as the vixen painfully digs her sharp nails into his muscular back and drags them towards his arse. Just like he has done, her hands hide within his underwear and she runs her nails over the naked skin of his behind.

Harshly, he pushes her hands from him and traps her between his arms. Rolling his hips into hers, once again, he teases her with a last kiss. "You need to calm down." His voice, raspy and out of breath, is music to her sensitive ears. "I need to calm down." Vienna purrs as she purposely pushes her hips into him. With a hiss, he grasps her by the neck and kisses her again.

"I'll be back." James whispers in the girl's ear.

Vienna giggles as he kisses the spot under her ear and leaves behind a wet trail. She watches as the boy struts across the room and vanishes from her sight. Being alone, doesn't seem to bother the female. All hot and sweaty, she moves to walk back to the dancefloor and join her friends. Vienna is stopped in her way.

Dancing, she greets the brunette, from her DADA and Divination classes. Brittany looks nervous, almost afraid as she is about to tell Vienna her news.

"Vienna-"

"Call me Vee." The brunette giggles. "All my friends call me Vee."

"Okay." The Hufflepuff begins again. "Vien- Vee, there is something I have to tell you."

"Shoot." Vienna continues her slow dance, throwing her hair from side to the other. She sings with the loud music.

"Some people have seen your brother leave the party. They overheard him betting that he is brave enough to enter the Forbidden Forest. I don't know what led him to say this, but he said he would."

All colour drains from Vienna's face, making her look sicker that she already does. The music is background noise in her ears, her beating heart overpowering her shell. "What?" She questions slowly, hoping that she had misunderstood the female in front of her.

"Your brother left the party to enter the Forbidden Forest."

Vienna's heart sinks to her stomach. The drunken feeling vanishes and she comes to her senses. Her stupid little brother had gotten himself in danger. Now she would have to follow him and stop him. Looking around the room, she notices her friend having a great time. All girls are dancing, laughing. She decides against asking them for help.

"Thank you, Brit." She thanks the Hufflepuff.

Uneasy, the brunette grimaces. "I'm so sorry." She mumbles but the words die in the air; too low for Vienna to pick up.

Smiling at the girl, Vienna gives her a final hug and walks towards the entrance of the room. Her feet pick up speed. She is running from the Great Hall. The fresh air of the corridor helps her clear her mind. Shortly stopping, she gathers the many layers of her dress, in her hands, and runs into the direction of the castle's back door. The further she gets from the Great Hall, the lower the music gets. Much like it had sounded when she received the news, the music turns into background noise.

Once out the doors, Vienna shivers. The cold October wind bites at her arms and her exposed skin. She shakes it off, starting her sprint yet again. Is hard to walk on grass with heels, but determined to safe her brother from potential danger, she manages without complaining. At the opening of the woods, she notices a small figure. She calls out his name, but the boy doesn't stop. She calls out again. And again. And again. But Vesper enters the woods.

Vienna stops in front of the opening, cursing her brother out. She calls his name again. But he doesn't react. There is only one choice left to do.

Placing one foot after the other, Vienna enters the Forbidden Forrest.

* * *

Vienna ignores the quietness within the woods. The music had turned silent a long distance ago. Taking a few careful steps, Vienna stops to look back at the castle. If she wanted to, she could turn around and ask her friends. With narrowed eyes, she decides against the thought and gathered her dress in her hands again.

With each step she takes, the darker the woods become. Vienna frees her wand, which she strapped under her dress to light the tip of it. The magic charm glows and shows her the way around the endless trees. The trees, tall and slightly covered in leaves, dance in the wind as a strong breeze passes by. Vienna wraps one of her arms around herself, trying to warm the naked skin.

"VES!" She finds herself screaming out. Once, twice, thrice. But her thick-headed brother doesn't answer. With a shake of her head, the banshee continues on her way.

The woods turn thicker. Trees grow taller, more intimidating. Their branches spread around them, the light on the tip of Vienna's wand casting their shadows onto the ground. Like arms, they seem to grab and reach for her. The Ravenclaw regrets her decision. She should have just left her brother to rot in these woods. It would have served him right, for getting himself into trouble. Had he not heard a word her father said in his dreadful letter?

"VES?" She calls for him again. All signs of intoxication vanish. Her senses, still heightened because of the potion, drive her mental. Nature's sounds hurt her. The smell is too strong for her to handle. The cold is too much to beat. For a second, she contemplates whether she should leave or stay. She opts for the later.

Being deeper than she has ever been in the woods, Vienna feels her blood run cold. The darkness increases around her. The light of her wand is too weak to help her. Plus, it casts scary images onto the ground.

Vienna's heels crunch against the ground, her foot crushing the fallen leaves under her. A specific smell spreads in her nostrils. Petrichor; she may have liked the scent of falling rain but in her current situation, she couldn't imagine anything worse. Rain is the last thing she needs. Attentive, not to step on any bigger branches, Vienna continues on her mission on finding her oh so courageous brother.

She sighs, running a hand through her hair. The night and the fun is over for her. If she is lucky enough, she will find her brother. If not, she will be stuck in here for the rest of the night.

Another strong blow of cold air, passes around the woods. The trees rattle and shake with it. Her hair flies in every direction, running amok on her head. Vienna shivers again. She tries to ignore the deafening noises and wraps the one free arm, tighter around herself.

The sound of a twig snapping behind her resonates. In hopes of having found her brother, Vienna turns around. But standing in front of her is not her brother. Her wand drops to the floor. The leaves partially dim the light but it is enough to give away _its_ form. The horrendous chase begins.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle, the music is still turned up high. Hogwartians of all houses dance and shake their bodies to the deafening beats. Within the mass, are Vienna's friends. Dominique, Lucy and Roxanne have slowed their dancing. But they still are going at it.

"I need something to drink." The silver blonde veela exclaims, stopping all the way. Proud, she walks towards the buffet, dodging people and snogging bodies on the way.

Once at the buffet, Dominique decides on getting another cup of punch. The sweet flavour spoils her taste buds.

"So," she hears from her side. "What are you dressed up as? I watched you all night, but I can't figure it out."

"Harries." The blonde acknowledges her friend's former lover. "What a pleasure to see you here." She notes dryly, sipping from her sweet juice.

Similar to Lucy, the Slytherin has dressed to look like an animal. Golden hair has been slicked back. Golden coloured make-up covers his face.

"A ghost." She teases insincerely, shaking her fingers in his face.

"Boo." The boy goes along and laughs.

"And what are you dressed up as?" She looks him up and down. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're a lion."

"So clever." He smirks and takes the cup from Dom's hands. Joshua Harries sips from it. "Say, where is Vienna? I haven't seen her the entire night. I hear she looks delicious."

Dominique's features pull into a grimace of disgust. She shakes her hand, declining to take the cup back.

"It would be heart breaking, if something where to happen to her, let's say in the Forbidden Forest, while she's looking for her lost brother."

As it did with her friend, the alcohol leaves Dominique's system, allowing her to fully function.

"What did you do to her?" The female whispers appalled. Her eyes narrow. She bares her teeth.

"Nothing." Harries takes another sip from her cup.

"I'm not bloody playing with you Harries. I can see the corners of your lips pull into a smile." She screams louder. "What did you do to her?"

"Why don't you ask sweet little Brit?" He teases. "She was so easy to pursue. It was almost too easy."

"What did you do?" Dom steps closer to him, the threat in her voice audible. "If you only but touched a hair on Vienna's head, I will kill you. Do you understand, Harries? Now, fucking tell me what you bloody did to my friend."

"Ask Brittany." He smiles and walks away.

Tempted to run after the piece of shit, Dominique decides against it. Instead, she turns to walk towards her cousins. The two girls are stopped in their movements as the frantic blonde catches their attention.

"What's wrong?" Lucy questions.

"Find that _Hufflepuss_ Bitch." She orders.

"Why." Roxanne looks at her cousin. "What do we want from her?"

"Just find her Roxy." She glares.

Noticing the sincerity in her voice, Lucy and Roxanne help Dominique find the Hufflepuff. Within five minutes, the cousins succeed in finding their person. Strutting towards her, the girl doesn't stop of step aside for anyone. Spontaneously looking up, Brittany notices the army of beauties march towards her. They have found out, by the looks on Dominique's face. Ready to face her fate, she breathes in deeply.

"Where is she?" Dominique draws her wand. "You better tell me what he did to my friend."

Brit swallows, eyeing the tip of Dominique's wand closely. "I am so sorry." The tears begin to fall from her eyes. "He- he forced me to do it."

"Do what?" Lucy steps forward.

"He made me lie to her. I- I had to tell her that her brother ran into the Forbidden Forest because of a stupid bet. But he didn't. He just wanted her to get hurt. Vienna is in grave danger."

The girls open their mouths to say something, to express their feelings. But they are stopped. The lights suddenly die out, leaving the room in complete darkness. Windows shatter and crash onto the ground. Someone in the crowd screams and the lights turn back on. Another scream follows the first one.

People gasp in shock and run to see what has caused the commotion. On the ground, she lies; a girl, in a puddle of her own, red blood that is spreading around her, casting an unholy halo on the ground. Melissa is the first to act as Head Girl. She bends down to slowly turn the girl around. Carefully, she places her hands on the girl's shoulder and pushes. Seconds feel like minutes, feel like hours. The suspense is heavy in the air. The girl is turned onto her back. Lily Luna Potter lies on the ground. The crimson liquid almost matches her flaming hair. Cheerfully, the young girl opens her eyes, and begins to laugh. '_Sike_', is the word that is sprawled onto the floor. Immediately the music begins. Drunken students cheer and continue with the party.

* * *

Having known of the plan, the girls don't stay for Lily's grand performance. They have more urgent issues, to take care of. Running as fast as they can in heels, the girls do not think twice in entering the Forbidden Forest. The ghostly atmosphere is ignored, as they scream and call for their friend. But Vienna doesn't answer. They have to run deeper.

"Where is that girl?" Lucy questions, stopping to turn in her spot. All around, it does look the same. Trees everywhere and no Vienna in sight.

"We will find her," Roxanne assures. "Don't worry. She has to be here somewhere."

The three nod, deciding to move on. Every inch and every tree they check to see if there is any sign of their friend having been at these places. But to no avail. Vienna seemed to have been careful not to leave anything behind. The three cousins move along, jump over branches and climb over fallen tree trunks. They fall, slip and slide on the dirt, ruining their costumes. But there is no sign of their friend.

"VIENNA!" They scream out, in hopes for her to hear and to react.

"This is hopeless." Dominique rest against of the trunks. "We will never find her this way."

The other two sigh, agreeing with their pale haired veela cousin. Dominique begins to play with the trunk's rind, picking on it and ripping it off.

"Dom." Lucy exclaims. "What are you sitting on?"

"A tree Lucy."

"I know that." She says unimpressed. "But there is something white peeking from under you. Stand up."

The blonde stands, throwing her wand's light onto the spot she had been sitting. Indeed, there is a piece of Vienna's white gown that she is wearing.

"Thank Merlin, we found something!" They exclaim.

"But," Roxanne walks closer to inspect the fabric and the angry stains on it. "Is that? Blood?"

"Do you think she got hurt?"

"I hope she didn't."

They decide to walk further, forgetting the piece of their friend's dress and hope that all is well with her.

* * *

The chase seems endless, ongoing. Jumping behind trees and dodging branches, Vienna has tried to be smarter than the creature that is following her. From all she has seen, the thing had more than one head, of which one hisses the entire time. Strong paws echo on the moist soil ground. The thing, whatever it is, could smell her. It knows where she hides and it somehow knows her next move.

It was hard to do magic around the beast. Something about it weakened the girl's strength and she couldn't even perform the simplest spell.

Vienna is tired, exhausted from running. She had fallen multiple times, bloodied herself up and ripped her dress. Mud is sticking to almost every inch of uncovered skin. Her hair, previously neatly combed and styled, is a mess from getting stuck in branches and from the powerful wind.

The brunette's draws breath. The beast is closer. She can hear the heavy breathing in its massive body, the snake like hiss. The air around them changes. It feels sticky, much like it did in the Great Hall. Her fingertips clench around her wand. A growl emits from its throat. Lion like roars echo in her ears. Vienna tries to move slowly, careful not to make any sound as she readies to run again.

With her heart beating fast in her lungs, she holds her breath. Small lights shine at another part of the woods, reminding Vienna of little fireflies hovering in the air.

"VIENNA!" She hears her name being called. Perplexed, she does not notice the twig under her feet and steps on it. The snap is louder than it would have been in any other situation.

Drawing the beast's attention, she curses under her breath. Her friends call for her again. Vienna curses again. The tip of her wand lights up and she screams.

* * *

Vienna's scream echoes in the girls' ears. They see the tip of her wand in the distance. It moves, and they follow her.

"Run." She screams at them. "Something is following me! Run as fast as you can!"

The girls pick up speed, running closer to their friend and the animal that supposedly following her. Moving their wands in different directions, Dominique is the first to notice its large body. Just as Vienna's senses had told her, the beast had three heads. One of it placed in the middle resembles a goat's. Another one looks like a lion's. And as a tail, the beast carries a venomous snake. They watch terrified as the thing closes in on their friend.

"VIENNA RUN." Their high pitched screams call out. The cousins pick up speed, somehow outrunning the beast and catching up with their friend. Distracted by the light, the monster stops in his tracks, giving the girls enough times to run further away.

"What is that thing?" Lucy screams petrified.

"I don't know." The girl notice how tired their friend sounds and looks. "But I am sick of it."

"What happened?"

"I went in here to search for my brother. That Brit chick said he went inside."

"Ves never left the party, Vee." They change direction. "Brittany lied to you -"

"No shit." She screams. "I'm going to kill that bitch, when we get out of here."

"It's not her fault." Roxanne ejaculates. "That bastard Harries forced her to tell you lies."

* * *

Running seemed pointless. The girls are tired, ready to give up and just face their fate. They had run around for hours, trying to find a way out. All they could come up with was the little lake at which they couldn't even stop to rest. The beast is close on their heels, never stopping, not tiring. Heavily breathing, it enjoys the chase, the adrenaline of its dinner running from it.

The girls slow in their steps. Their lungs burn and every muscle aches. Unexpectedly, Vienna falls to the ground. Being the one to run the longest, she is the most tired. Her feet ache and her heart is hammering in her chest. The soil beneath her is wet but hard when she falls. The dress she is wearing had turned reddish brown, a long time ago. The rest of the girls, stop in their tracks as Vienna's wand falls from her hand. Turning around, they only see their friend on the ground, and the beast leaping into air.

Reacting quickly, Dominique screams out. Her right arm swings out, a blue veil shooting out to hit the beast in its broad chest. "_Reducto_." The beast is thrown backwards, clashing against trees, destroying weak branches.

Dom runs forward, helping her friend stand on her feet. "Come on, we have to go." The encouraging words are useless.

"I can't anymore." Tears gather in Vienna's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Her friend screams appalled.

"I can't," she stutters and yearns for air to fill her lungs, for oxygen to spread in her veins and let her think properly. The drug had stopped working a long time ago, the stress causing the effects to wear thin. "I can't. We will never get out of here. Not with that thing chasing after us. Around it, no magic works."

"Don't say that." Dom's voice is soft as tears gather in her eyes as well. She had only seen her friend this vulnerable once in her life. And she had hoped, promised herself not to see it happen another time. "We are going to get out of here."

"How?" She screams. "Tell me Dominique! How? I tried every little, stupid and fucked up bloody spell but that thing is too strong."

"We are going to make it Vienna." The other cousins step closer. Vienna goes to sit against a tree trunk. Burying her face in her knees, the girl continues to sob.

"I can't do this! I'm tired, exhausted. My feet hurt and I am bleeding." She shakes her head, miserably staring into the woods.

The three cousins look at another. Fear, anxiety and stress cause them to tear, to let their emotions free.

"It's hopeless."

"Stop saying that." Dominique steps close. "We are going to make it. We have gone through so much, today. We will get out of here, I promise you."

"I doubt it."

"Stop it Vienna!" The pale blonde screams. She runs a dirty hand over her bruised and tearstained cheeks. Her voice begins to quiver. "Stop it. Please. You are the strong witch here. Without you we don't have any chance of survival. You know what? I heard you, okay. I heard you speak to me in that simulation. Your voice was clear. And it made me happy. It made me remember all the things we wne through and the memories that I cherish the most. I admit that nearly killed me but I had so many happy memories. I couldn't form that stupid charm. You tried to guide me through my darkest time. Now let me bloody guide you. We will make it out of here. I went through too much to let you give up on yourself. We will make it. We have to believe it. Because if we don't believe I, then I'm losing hope too. Just calm down. We're too scared and too tired to function."

"Dominique." Her cousins step forward.

The blonde violently shakes her head. "No. We will make it out of here. We have to!" She falls to the ground, bursting into tears. "It's hopeless. No one will come to save our souls. We will rot here while they have fun in the Great Hall."

"Oh my god." Vienna's eyes widen. "Oh my god. My wand. Where is my wand?"

"What's wrong?" Wiping at their tears the girl watch their friend dig through the endless amounts of leaves.

Vienna smiles in triumph as he fingers glide over the soft length of her wand. Not wasting any second she stand up. "_Amissum Anima_." The bright light, illuminates the dark sky. Bold letters appear above the heads, indicating their distress.

"_Lumos Solem._"

"What are you doing?" They friend watch as Vienna sends one spell into the air after another.

"The Great Hall." She states and receives confused glares. "The ceiling in it. It has been charmed to look like the weather outside the castle. Which means that everything that happens out here will be shown in there."

"Right." Lucy whispers. Drawing her wand she follows Vienna's lead.

In different patterns, the girls send various spells into the air.

„_Lumos Solem_."

"_Amissum Anima_"

The spells, ignite in the sky, lighting the dark canvas and playing with the clouds. Hope seems to grow within the girls. If anyone notices the lights in the sky, they will know that something is wrong. They will come for their rescue.

The girls turn when they hear growling. Coming back to its senses, the beast stands on its feet. Wild, angered it looks at his prey, ready to tear their throats out. The girls swallow, bravely standing in front of it.

"What are we going to do?" Roxanne questions.

Dominique stands from the spot on the ground. Wiping at her tears, she walks towards her friends. Proud, she straightens her back. Her eyes look fierce, determined. "We bloody fight."

With smiles, the girls draw their wands, ready to defend themselves against the beast. Its upper body lowers to the ground. The animal snarls at the four girls. It stands on its feet again, showing its true height, before leaping into the air. The girls watch, pointing their wands into its direction. If the beast wants to play, the girls would gladly play along. Different colours shoot from the girls' wands, hitting the beast in the chest. The magical creature is strong and stands back on its feet with every spell that brings it down. Furious, it snarls, barks and roars. The girls stand their ground, feeling stronger than ever. Wind picks up, ruffling through the different layers of chiffon, silk and polyester. Their hair drifts in the breeze, adding to the dramatic effect. Another round of spells is fired towards the strong animal.

"_Convergence_." The girls mutter simultaneously under their breaths. The spell rolls of their tongue. Their wands glow bright, growing hotter with every second they use their magical abilities. Blinding, hot lights emit from the tip of their wands. They shoot out, turning and twisting around one another, fusing and merging into one strong ray of magical power. The girls' eyes turn white, the irises gone and giving the girls a deathly look. The spell lights up the entire forest, eliminating every shadow, every spot of darkness. The beast shrieks, stuck in a cage of light, happiness and magic. Trying to free itself, it runs against the walls. It's useless. For the first time in the night, the girls seem to have gotten the upper hand.

"_Expecto Patronum_." The Patronus Charm leaves their lips.

Each girl gives a jerk, their spirit animals, forming from within their deepest parts. Different sized animals spring free, roar, hiss and roll towards the dark animal. They circle around it, hiding it under their ghost like appearances.

Their magic dies, leaving the girls vulnerable again. The beast is on the ground, defeated and exhausted from fighting against four powerful witches. Heavy hearted, the girls kneel on the ground, catching their breaths and letting their bodies calm down. Looking at one another, they begin to laugh.

"We did it." The soft, glowing lights of their magic vanishes, leaving them in complete darkness.

* * *

The light of another person's magic jerks them from their stupor. The tabby cat prances and jumps in the air, its elegant form nearing the girls. With tired eyes, Dominique, Roxanne, Vienna and Lucy watch the corporeal patronus. Patiently, the animal waits for the girls to stand up. When they finally do, the feline begins to walk, leading them out of the woods.

* * *

No one of the girls had ever been this happy to see the castle, in their life. Melissa and the rest of the party stand on the field. Professors, ghosts and elves alike accompany the others. The tabby cat moves forward, running to her owner. Professor McGonagall's patronus dissolves beautifully into air, the smoke like light vanishing. The girls laugh within their group. But the laughter soon turns into tears, crying and sobbing. The girls turn to embrace one another, finally able to relax in their skin.

"Girls." The professor rushes forward, calling different students with her to assist. Among the crowd, they see Umbridge, wild, concerned. Strong hands reach out to steady the weak girls. Relieved, they allow themselves to fall. "No. No. Stay awake." The teachers encourage.

Being led towards the entrance, the many students make way, staring once again at the quartet of girls. Seeing the cause of their nightmare, Dominique stops in her tracks. Turning, twisting and protesting against her assistance, she faces the smiling Slytherin.

"You think, this is funny?" She screams, raising her wand in his face.

Acting quickly, Vienna stops her best friend from getting into trouble. "He's not worth it." She doesn't bother to look him in the eyes. "He's dirt under our feet."

Reluctant, Dominique turns around. "You little bastard will wish not to have crossed my friend. I promise you that."

The professors lead them from the prying eyes and into the Headmistress' office.

* * *

**A/N**

**READ!**

**I want to thank you all for reading my most current chapter **_**In Memory Of … All Hallows Eve**_**! I have looked forward to write and finally be able to publish it. After two days and several hours of consistent writing and rereading/editing, I am finally able to do so.**

**Before I go on about the different scenes and things that I did new with this chapter, I want to speak about something that I and probably a lot of other authors suffer from; reviews or lack of reviews. I know, some may roll their eyes and just skip over this part. But I haven't really mentioned this in any of my chapters. I have kept my mouth shut, always thanking the ones that do review and leave something behind; which I will DEFININETLY continue! **

**I see the amount of people that have read my chapters and story. The numbers vary from 100-1500 views, for each chapter. And I think that it is sad that the total amount of reviews I get for a chapter is 0-6. Compared to how many people read this, that is ****nothing****. I put a lot of work into these chapters. I think everything through, follow my own thoughts but also try to satisfy the wishes you all send me. I'm really not complaining, because I am happy about every little review that is send to me. I will always reply and thank you. But there is always the thought of wishing to have more.**

**But for this particular chapter, I want every single reader to write something, anything really! – want NOT force! I can only ask you to do something. If you decide not to act on it, that will be your choice. But because this chapter means a lot to me, and I have looked forward to share this with everyone, **_**I ask you to leave me behind a review**_**. I know I have written a lot, and some things you might not remember. But when you read something, you build your own opinion immediately, and automatically. I would like to hear that opinion, to know, if you liked what you read - To know, if you would have wanted to some passages to be written or acted out differently. Criticism is good – in my opinion – whether it is negative or positive. That way, I will be able to learn from my mistakes and keep improving. **

**For the guests that read my story. If you are afraid of telling your real name or just simply don't want to reveal your identity, you can always come up with something, something creative. I have tried it myself to see, if it was possible and it is. You don't have to have an account to review. **

**And don't be afraid, if your English isn't that well. Just try your best with writing and I will do my best with understanding! English after all, is not my native tongue either. **

**So again, I ask you readers, guests and members alike, to review on this chapter, and maybe future ones. It would make me very happy. Tell me your favourite scenes /moments /passages /thoughts /quotes /ANYTHING! I would really like to know. **

**Thank you!**

**To the content****:**

**A lot happened, didn't it? First a flashback, then a change of perspective and a whole lot of other jazz. The intro, I had already written three or four chapters ago (maybe two weeks earlier) and it was saved on my phone, where I write and usually reread my stories, so I always had something that kept me going. I was unsure of how it would turn out, but it did come out good. **

_**The flashback**_**, or the main part of the story, **_**16.000 words**_**! Can you believe it? To be honest, I did try to write as much as I could. So I came up with things. Vienna waking up, the girls eating breakfast, crying, laughing and what not. One thing, I really wanted to have in this chapter, were the Howlers. Initially, I had planned to give her only one, in which her mother screams at her, much like Molly Weasley did in the second edition of the Harry Potter books. But while writing, I changed it to be her father that has a fit. Her mother on the other hand sends her a Love Letter – an idea that was last minute and that's name I had troubles with finding. But Love Letter sounds nice; especially the idea of how it dissolves into air and leaves behind that specific scent of the person who sends it. **

_**The DADA class**_**. Neither Dominique nor Brittany (BIG BIG SHOUTOUT) were supposed to be the ones, in the sim. BUT! They ended being the ones. Vienna had already been through a lot that morning. I didn't want her to break down for real. So her best friend had to take her place. And what simulation that was. Almost being kissed by a Dementor? When writing and rereading the part, I questioned my doings. It did sound weird to me that the sim almost killed her and it still does. But I guess, I make everything that happens in the sim, happen out of it to the body as well; if that makes sense. **

**We have more crying, sad moments and laughter. The girls putting on make-up for the boys, James and Vienna, JAMES AND VIENNA SNOGGING! A lot of you wanted to have them go for it. This time, I decided to give you what you want. We have scratching, biting, pulling, teasing. EVERYTHING your heart desires.**

**Running in the Forbidden Forest! Crying even more. AND showing one's true potential. **

**All in all it was a lot. One thing that I did notice is that my focus seemed to be on Dominique a lot. Especially in the woods and the sim. I wanted to show that even she is a strong witch; not only my OC. Actually the entire group is strong. But apart from that I wanted to show that only together, as friends, they are the strongest! Friendship, Family and Love are the strongest powers a person can have. **

**For the spells****:**

_**Ortus Tenebrae**_**: Rising/Awakening + Darkness. I think that it self-explanatory  
Incendio: which you should already know about. Incantation to light fire.  
**_**Reducto**_**: Same applies here. Redactor Curse to blast objects/people into pieces.  
**_**Amissum Anima**_** : Lost + Souls  
**_**Lumos Solem**_**: Sun light  
**_**Expecto Patronum**_**: Come on…. **

**Costumes****:**

**If you want to know how the girls look in my thoughts then you can go and check out Alexys Fleming's work. She has amazing tutorials on her YouTube on how to dress and use make-up for Halloween. She inspired all the looks. So I wanted to credit her as well. If you want to stick to your own images, that is fine as well! **

**But just in case. **

**Roxanne: Medusa  
Dominique: Ghost of Christmas Past  
Lucy: Leopard  
Vienna: "How to draw veins"  
The Boys: Inspired by the wolves from Teen Wolf and Alexys' video for wolves. **

**For any comments or questions don't be afraid to contact me. xox  
**


	22. In Memory Of Punishment

"I can't believe it. She gave us watch dogs." Dominique throws her hands up. Her silver blonde hair is carelessly thrown into a messy bun.

"She means well, Dom." Roxanne leads our group into the Great Hall.

Eyes, staring and curious, move to where we stand in the entrance. We stare back for a while but continue on our way. People have made it their mission to stare at either one of us, throughout the entire morning.

"You can't tell me that she means well." Her urgent screech does not cease. She leans in closer. "Did you look at them? They are fifth years. What good can they do? And what magic do they possess to protect us? By any means, one flick of Vee's wand and they're gone."

We sit down. I reach for the warm morning pastries, inhaling their sweet scent; its aromas coating the walls of my nostrils and the tip of my tongue. I take a bite. Chewing, I turn to gaze around the room. Umbridge had allowed us to sit together, finally giving in to something that we had continued for almost all of our school years. Umbridge sits in the front of the hall. Her blue eyes observe the pupils and the professors.

"She could have at least given us someone hot." She takes a bite from her French croissant. "That way, we would both have something from it."

"There is only about a handful of good looking seventh year boys; Harries included. I doubt that she will hand pick them for our enjoyment." I smile at my friend.

"And who knows," Lucy starts. "Maybe not everyone of that handful is into girls."

Dominique's face reddens. The three of us laugh, remembering one of her most embarrassing moments. "That was one time!" Her eyes widen as she tries to defend herself. "How was I supposed to know that he's into guys? He never conveyed such signals."

We nod. "True."

"Back to the matter at hand." She motions to the four fifth years around the table. "What are we going to do with them? I don't know about you but I don't want them to run after me like lost puppies."

I look at one of the watch dogs. Umbridge had declared them to look over us, last night. We had protested, claiming that younger pupils shouldn't and wouldn't be able to protect us. "Calm down. Maybe they will turn out to be different than we are now thinking." We watch one of them, Liquorice Potter, run her hands under her armpit before guiding it to her nose to smell it. Her features pull into a grimace.

Dominique screeches silently. The noise dies in her throat. "Are you sure? Did you see what she just did? She-" she chokes on her saliva. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"That was nasty." Liquorice pulls out a sugar infused treat from her robes.

"How long do you think, the whispering and staring will continue?" Lucy fills her bowl with milk, changing the subject.

We shrug our shoulders. The answer to that question, we cannot give. "They do have a lot to talk about. I mean, for one, we did disappear in the woods and almost got ourselves killed by some mythical creature-"

"Chimera." I interrupt my friend.

"Huh?" Roxanne questions.

"That thing," I swallow. A cold shiver runs along the length of my back. The light hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. "That chased after us in the woods. It's a Chimera. I remembered reading about them, when we exited the tree line."

"It couldn't have been earlier, that day?" Dominique watches me with careful and narrow eyes.

"Were you able to think straight at that time?" I match her glare. "No! So leave me alone. Whore."

"I hate you." She mumbles, turning to take another bite of her breakfast.

"That's not true." Lucy, Roxanne and I sing teasingly, causing the blonde veela to glare at us. "You love me. That much you made clear. I am your knight in shining armour. Your tower of strength. A ray of sunlight shining through the deepest parts of a blanket of dark clouds. A sprinkle of glitter -"

"I get it." She stops me by pushing her food into my mouth. I take a bite from the buttery good. "It was on the spur of a moment. And don't get me started on you, lady. You were all depressed and dark in those woods. You were ready to be eaten by that Chi-something."

"Chimera." I throw her croissant back onto her plate. I snake my arms around her shoulders, drawing one of my best friends closer. Slowly, but with strength, I place a loving, sustained kiss onto her cheek. "I love you too, bitch."

Dominique wiggles and writhes in my arms, throwing her weight from one site to the other. "Stop." She whines. "Your lips are sticky! Vienna stop." She laughs. "This isn't funny anymore."

With a satisfying smack, I remove my lips from her reddened cheek. Childishly, Dominique glares in my direction and sticks her tongue out. "Whore." I make kissing faces to fuel her irritation. "Who knows where those bacteria covered things were."

I laugh out loud. "Excuse me? My lips are clean."

"That didn't seem like it, yesterday." Roxanne's eyebrows disappear in her hair line. Her widened eyes move from one part of the table to another. The girls snicker.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" My brows furrow."

Lucy slams her fist onto the table. "You know very well what this means. You and James were snogging each other's faces off. I am surprised you still have lips."

I brush a fallen strand of hair from my forehead. My cheeks heat up, blood rushing through my veins and reddening the surface. Slightly embarrassed, I avoid their eyes, looking anywhere but at the table. "I wouldn't exactly call that snogging. All we did was kiss a little."

They scoff. "Are you sure?" Dom asks, poking my cheek with one of her long fingers. "Your cheeks tell us a different story."

"My cheeks don't know what they are talking about." My voice is small as I take another bite of my breakfast.

"So are you like together or something?"

"God no."

"But you fancy each other."

"No." I deny. "I don't fancy him. I cannot speak for him. I doubt that James carries any feelings for me; love and all that, at least. We wouldn't even fit with one another. We argue a lot - too much to even lead a functioning relationship."

"So, what you are telling is that, if you were to argue less, you would date him?" Roxanne uses her hands to try and further explain her words.

"No- I don't know. The thought of dating Potter never came up. Maybe that snogging did something and he will lay down with the crap. But it didn't arouse any emotions in me. Sorry if you were hoping for something. But I don't see myself with him."

Roxanne grumbles something under her breath. I open my mouth to retort- to justify myself. But I am interrupted as Headmistress Umbridge clears her throat. Soft yet shrill, small coughs tune from her mouth. Thin lips open and she speaks.

"Good morning to you all," she starts. "I am certain, most of you students have already heard of the tragic incident which had occurred the former night. For those who have not been informed. Four of my students have disregarded the rules and ventured the Forbidden Forest; even if their intentions have been of kind heart. Dreadful things must have occurred in these woods, for the students have been found bloody, terrified and most probably traumatized."

"She makes us sound like wimps." The girls wave their hands at Dom, dismissing her comment.

"Your Professors and I discussed the matter, for a fair amount of time. Yet we did not come to a uniformed conclusion. In order to assess the matter, we will hold a conference - " the Great Hall breaks out into a chaotic mess. Pupils whisper excitedly with their friend. "Silence!" Headmistress Umbridge shouts.

"Because of this, classes will have to be cancelled for the day, and resume tomorrow. I beg your pardon but the case did not leave us another choice." Hisses of joy and excitement resonate. "But this does not imply you to run around this castle with no work in your hands. Your Professors will come to the according room, at the beginning of each class and will hand you your assignments. You may not leave the class room to roam the castle. Bathroom breaks and the library should be allowed and available. If anything happens make sure to inform your fellow prefects or head students. I ask for your understanding. You may continue your breakfast."

Without another word, Umbridge turns around to sit at the table again. I watch the teachers, seeing them whisper and talk amongst one another. Teddy's warm eyes catch my attention. He smiles at me, giving me the thumbs up, but my concerned emotions do not cease. He mouths something to me but I cannot make out the words. I grimace, turning towards my friends.

"They can't throw us out, right?" Dom looks uncertain.

"For what exactly?" Roxanne moves her plate around. "We did nothing wrong. We didn't lie and send someone to their death. And we didn't endanger anyone but ourselves."

I look towards the Professors' table again. Umbridge as well as some of the other professors are already looking our way. Different emotions are written into their faces. I am not able to read a single one of them. "I just hope that we will get away with this one."

* * *

Marlene and I walk in complete silence. Of all the people that Umbridge could have picked, she chose Baby Longbottom to be my watch dog. She could not have made a bigger mistake. The fifth year Hufflepuff chews annoyingly on her bubble gum. Small, but irritating pops echo in my ears as she accompanies me up to the Astronomy Tower.

"So was Joshua just as bad when he was with you, or am I the only one that things that sex with him isn't as exciting as he makes it sound like?" I watch the girl with careful, disgusted eyes.

"I wouldn't know-"

"You didn't fuck him?"

"No," I eye her from the corner of my sight. "Harries and I never had sexual intercourse, if that is what you are implying. All we did was snog."

"Be happy about not going further with him. He isn't exactly mind blowing."

"He likes to claim otherwise." I mumble to myself, not intending my words to be heard by the small fifth year next to me. Marlene snorts, small laughter drifting through her parted lips.

"I know." She pops another bubble. "So is it true then?"

"Is what true." I question. We begin to climb up the set of stairs.

"That Joshua is the one that sent you into the woods, of course. That he wanted to get revenge on you for not having had sex with him. And for James humiliating him, in front of the entire school."

"Why would he go for me, if James humiliated him? That doesn't make any sense. And I don't know what his motives were. I barely know him."

"And yet you snogged him in a classroom."

Her words cause me to pale. They may be true but they do frustrate me. I shouldn't be judged by any one, especially not Marlene Longbottom. "Do you know Harries, sweetheart? I doubt that you two talk much, on your nightly meetings."

"Touché." She links our arms together. I stare at the joined limbs, pondering whether I should push her off or not. "But it's different with me, you see. You and I are different types of girls. I, don't have to like a boy to have sex with him. I don't really do all that emotional crap. For me, it's just in and out. One orgasm after the other." I stare down at her. "You on the other hand. You want everything that is between those orgasms. In all these years, you've been with one boy. Jason was the only love you knew. And we all know how that ended. You haven't opened up to anyone - except Harries but he's a wanker! You do emotions. You are the girl that wants to have someone that cares for her. Someone who would give you the world. Don't get me wrong, Vee. I do want that too, some day. But for now I want my fun."

I remain speechless. I don't know, if I understood her words correctly or not. All I understand is that people underestimate the youngest Longbottom girl.

"Huh," I state astounded. "You seem to know more than you let on." Before she opens her mouth, I continue. "You're not as slutty as I thought you to be."

She laughs. "Oh but I am." She smiles warmly. "And you're not a stuck up, uber-smart Ravenclaw, they make you appear to be."

I sigh, joining her laughter. "I wouldn't believe every rumour that is spread around this place. Especially if it concerns my love life or Potter."

"You are calling, sweetheart?" I roll my eyes at the boy in front of us.

Potter stands in the door, one of his arms leaning against the frame. He forbids us from entering.

"James." Marlene greets Potter excitedly. Her eyes widen and shine in delight.

"Marlene." He gives her a nod before ruffling affectionately through her hair. "How's my favourite Hufflepuff?"

"Good." She watches me from the corner of her eyes. With a nudge of her elbow, she smiles at me. "Some prefect gave me detention recently, but apart from that, I'm all good."

Potter smiles knowingly, going along with her playful jester. "Ah," he sighs. "I think I know this prefect you speak of. Quite feisty, I would say. With a temper you should not mess with. Trust me, young one. I know what I speak of." He touches his hand to his heart, closing his lids in an overdramatic fashion.

"Very funny Potter."

"And not really into jokes." He shakes his head, causing Marlene to laugh softly. "Tell Frank that I said hi and that I will beat him the next time we play Quidditch."

"Will do." She nods, then turning towards me. "I will meet you, after Astronomy is over?" She uses air quotes on over.

I nod. "Sure. I'll see you then."

"Bye then." She turns towards James. "Bye James."

James waves his hands, three fingers raised into air. I stare after Marlene, observing her small frame become even smaller as the distance between us grows. Shaking my head, I sigh sadly, and wonder what could have caused the girl to give her body away, so carelessly.

"Thinking about me?" James wraps his arms around my waist. His chin drops to my shoulder. "Daydreaming about what kind of husband I would be?"

I shake my head. "Not really." Turning in his arms, I move them from me and walk past him into the filled room.

Soft pillows are scattered on the floor. Since Astronomy is based of stars ans constellations, the ceiling has been charmed to appear translucent. Telescopes are sat on tables, chairs pushed under the desks. I drop my bag onto one of the tables before I lower myself to lay my head on one of the pillows.

"We need to talk." He states dropping beside me.

"What will we have to discuss, Potter?" I inspect my still manicured nails.

Potter opens his mouth, but is interrupted when our Professor walks into the room.

"Later." And later we would talk indeed.

* * *

My classes for the day had ended quickly. Fortunately Potter forgot about his request of wanting to talk.

"Do you think they have come to an agreement?" Sitting in the kitchen, the girls and I are on edge. Lunch had ended hours ago. And Umbridge looked mad, angered, disappointed. She didn't tell us anything.

I take a spoonful of the pudding, Perrie brought us. "I don't know. We can only hope that some of them have sympathy with us."

"I know we didn't do anything wrong." Roxanne says with chocolate in her mouth. "But you know Umbridge. Everything has its order and shit. If one of us goes down, we all go down. I wouldn't put it past her to punish us all- Harries, us four and who knows who else."

"We are in deep shit."

The doors to the kitchen open. The portrait groans as someone steps through it.

"I knew I would find you all here." Teddy smiles gloomily.

We jump from our seats as he approaches our usual eating table.

"I'm not allowed to say anything to you." He smiles sadly. "Don't even try."

We look at one another. "But surely you will tell us something? Are they mad?"

"Your parents are."

Our eyes widen in shock. "Parents?"

"Umbridge called them in to discuss with them as well. Now come, they have come to an agreement." We follow the turquoise hair coloured man.

Heavy heartedly, my feet drag along the stone made ground. My shoes echo in my ears. As does my heart. It pounds, loud, fast. My lungs feel as if they shrink in size. I smile grimly at the ground.

"I feel sick." I nod in agreement, feeling my stomach churn. My hands sweat, drench in my own body's salty solution.

I try to ignore the glaring faces. Teddy leads us towards Umbridge's office. With the password, the gargoyle moves, freeing the circular stair case. With each step we take, my breathing gets heavier. Voices scream in the room of her office. The screaming voices stop, once Teddy knocks on the door. Silently, we enter the office. Different coloured eyes turn to look at us. I notice my mother's soft eyes almost immediately. Mother rushes forward, ignoring all the protests. Her arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me into her warmth. I inhale her scent, the soothing perfume washing over my senses.

"Vienna." She breathes, her words clashing softly against my head. Relief is audible in her tone. Pulling away, she runs her hands over my cheeks. "Are you okay, sweetheart? Believe me, I will rip off that bitch's head. She will regret having called me here a second time." Her whispers are silent enough so only the girls are able to hear them. The girls are embraced by their parents, as well.

I look around the room, noticing Britt and Harries to have already been called. Both pupils are surrounded by their parents.

"What is Ves doing here?" I ask upon seeing my younger brother sitting next to my father.

"Don't worry about your little brother, Miss Nightingale. He is in no trouble." Professor McGonagall asks us to take a seat.

"Now that the girls are here," Umbridge speaks from behind her desk. "We can address the punishments."

My heart stops at the mention of punishment.

"After having told your parents of what happened in the woods. And after interrogating Miss Cameron, Mr. Harries and your younger brother," she looks around the room. I follow her move. The girls' parents look just as exhausted as mine do. Dominique's mother's usually elegant and beautifully made hair, is messy, uneven on her head. The rest of the mother's do not look better. Brit's parents look fairly normal. Distressed expressions mark their faces. I watch Harries' parents. Both, his mother and father, carry angered expression. His father's hand is clamped onto Harries' shoulder, pressing painfully into the soft flesh. Mrs. Harries has tears in her eyes. She looks ashamed. "We agreed on following punishments."

I swallow and look at the girls. "The Weasley cousins and Miss Nightingale will not be allowed to wander around the castle ground, after eight o'clock. The girls will be in their according common rooms, where a professor will make sure they have arrived unharmed. In the morning, the Professor will make sure that the girls are in their beds." I lean forward to talk. "This also includes your patrolling, Miss Nightingale. You will not be stripped of your prefect badge. Nevertheless, I will not allow you to roam the castle alone. We will still have to talk about that and come to an agreement."

She moves on to Brit. "Miss Cameron will have detention until the rest of this school year. There will also be 500 points taken from Hufflepuff. Mr. Harries," she looks at the Slytherin. "Because of endangering a fellow pupil's life, you will be taken from the Quidditch team. You are banned from playing. Your position as captain will be offered to someone else."

"What?" Harries jumps onto his feet, screaming outraged. Mr. Harries pushes his son down, a small yelp escaping from the boy.

"There is no arguing, Mr. Harries. You will have detention, like Miss Cameron, until this year is over. Lastly, Slytherin is stripped of its house points."

Joshua's mouth drops in shock. He slumps into his chair. "I believe that this matter is discussed-

"Discussed?" My mother moves in her seat. "This is everything but over. Taking him off the Quidditch team will do nothing to keep our daughters safe."

"With all due respect, Mrs. Nightingale-"

Mother stands from her seat and walks towards the desk. Her usually, neatly combed hair falls down her back in knots. "Respect," she laughs to herself; a sinister motion of disagreement. "You lost my respect, the first time you called me here to tell me that my daughter was in grave danger. Now, I am here, listening to the same bloody words, you used two years ago, to tell me that my daughter was almost killed in some fucked up woods around this castle."

"I understand, this situation is hard-"

"You don't understand." My mother smashes her fist into the desk. We jump in our seats. I hear the wood crack beneath her force. Her loud screech turns into whimpers. "You have no fucking idea of what it feels like to hear news like that for the first time, let alone for a second time." Umbridge opens her lips to talk. "Excluding him from some game is not enough. First you let that Jason boy run and now you let this one go. They both should have been expelled from this school."

Headmistress Umbridge swallows.

"If you are refusing to do something, I will be forced to take matters into my own hands. I will not let my daughter risk her life for her studies."

"Mum," I call softly. "What are saying?"

"I will not let you continue your studies here at Hogwarts. Not if your life is threatened by obnoxious male teenagers that cannot keep it in their pants. There is no room to argue, Vienna. If the Headmistress is too incapable of keeping her students safe, you will not finish your studies, at Hogwarts."

* * *

I sit in darkness. Against all orders, I snuck out from the Ravenclaw tower and decided to get some fresh air. It started to rain. Small but many drops of sour acid pour down on me, soaking me, drowning me. My heart lies heavy in my chest. The tears have stopped a long time ago.

"I thought they told you to stay in your common room." I don't react at the sound of the voice. My mind stays concentrated on the darkness in front of me. Cold, harsh wind bites at my skin, leaving me bruised. "It's cold Enna. And raining." He pushes a thick piece of paper into the front pocket of his jumper.

I shake my head. My eyes tear up, yet again. Potter leans against the wall, next to me. His shoulder brushes mine. Unlike mine, his is warm, comfortable.

"You're freezing." He notices my shaking form. In a swift movement, he shrugs off his jumper and pulls it over my head. He stays in his tight singlet.

"What are you doing?" I want to scream, want to smash something. But I feel weak, void of strength. My voice is small, raw. "You're going to catch a cold."

"So are you, if you're not going to follow me inside."

"Just leave Potter." I shake off his hands. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine." He leans against me again. "Then I'm not going anywhere either, until you talk."

I sigh. I shake my head once again, trying to find the right words.

"Okay," he takes my hand in his. "I will talk and you listen. I get it, your folks are mad. And your mum is somewhat right about taking you from school. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't disagree more with her, but considering all the shit that has happened to you. It would be the best."

"But what about the good things that happened - will happen?" I swallow the lump in my throat. "I found friends and family here. I learn every day. They can't take that from me. She can't just pull me away from all this. What am I going to do?"

My hands fall to my sides. Potter edges closer, wrapping his arms around me. For the first time, I do not recoil from his touch.

"Everything will be alright." He places his chin on my head. I burry my face in his chest. "No one is going to take my Enna from me. Who will I be annoying and snogging against walls?" I hit him in the stomach. He laughs.

Against my will, I smile into his chest.

"Everything will be alright."


	23. In Memory Of Bruises

I smile softly into my pillow. The sun rays shine in my face, heating the surface, kissing me awake. With a sigh, I roll onto my back. My eyes open and I look outside the window. The rain has stopped. The clouds have evaporated, revealing the clean, blue canvas underneath. Soft chirping reaches my ears. I smile, running a jumper covered hand over my hair. His scent coats the insides of my nostrils. Sweet, fresh cologne makes me dizzy, makes my head spin in delight. I smile into air, hiding my expression behind my hand. Turning my head, I lay still, my knees pulled into an angled position.

Slowly, I stand from my bed. My feet touch warmed ground and on the tips of my toes, I cross the room to stand in front of the window. I open the glass portal. The chirping increases in volume. Light breezes whip against my face and the sun warms my skin. I close my eyes, raising my head higher. I inhale the spicy autumn air. My hands vanish in the front pocket of James' jumper.

My fingers brush against paper. I pull the sheet from the pocket, letting the tips of my fingers run along the yellowed pages, the frail edges. 'The Marauder's Map'. The Potter/Weasley family has always been fond of the map. Centuries have passed with Potters being in the possession of this artefact. In all my years, I had only come in contact with the map, a handful of times.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Ink spreads on the sheet, seeping through the coloured surface. Lines, dots and circles appear. Names and footsteps run along the different corridors. Gemma, Anna, Louise. Bernard, Ferdinand, Lucas.

James Sirius Potter. His name appears in the Gryffindor common room. His footsteps are pacing, circling around themselves. I smile at the thought of a panicked Potter. Dropping the map onto my bed, I peel the jumper of my form and reach for my uniform.

"Mischief managed." I leave the dorm room, the map tucked into my shirt.

* * *

"Enna!" I smile at his voice.

"Potter." I reply rather happily. He stands behind me, his friends gathering around him. "What pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"You have something that belongs to me." He bends down. "And I want it back."

"Your jumper, I know." I smile softly. "It's in my dorm room. I can get it to you before dinner starts."

The girls behind me, giggle. I bat my lashes, innocently gazing into Potter's angry eyes. He sighs, sitting down beside me.

"Enna." He whines. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

"Your jumper." I nod as he edges closer to whisper in my ear.

"The map."

"Map?" I tilt my head, enjoying the tease. "I never took the map from you."

"But it was in the jumper I gave you, yesterday."

"I- I don't remember anything to be in its pocket."

Someone seats himself behind me. Freddie's chest pushes against my back, pushing me forward. James edges closer. The two boys sandwich me between their heated bodies.

"What are you doing?" My eyes widen.

"Where did you put it?" They trap me against their chests.

"You are crushing me." I wiggle inbetween them. Both boys laugh, encouraging me to continue.

"Just give us the map and we'll leave you alone." Potter pulls me flat against him. My breasts crush beneath his chest, the map in my bra crumbles up nosily and gives away its hidden place. His eyes drop.

"My eyes are up here Potter."

"I bet they are." His long hands travel along my rips. He cups one of my soft mounts.

"What are you doing?" I watch his hand. He moves his fingers, feeling the hardened surface of the map in my bra.

"Sneaky little Enna. Not that I'm going to but if you don't hand it over, I will have to pull it out myself."

"And sexually harass me?" I raise a brow, looking into his eyes. "I don't think so, Potter. Get your hand of my tits."

"It's not harassing, if you like it."

"What makes you think that I'm enjoying this?"

He squeezes his hand. I gasp, slapping his hand from me. Another slap follows and I stand from the bench. Potter smiles smugly at me, my handprint slowly coming to life on his cheek. I bend down, taking his cheeks in my hand. I press them together.

"You better not do that again."

His hand pulls at the map. "Got it." He winks at me and holds his possession in his hand.

* * *

"When is the next time you're going to visit the Thestrals?" We ignore the watch dogs behind us and continue to walk down the halls.

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to spend another day in the woods. And I don't really think thank we will be allowed in the woods? I'm going to ask Penicole what she thinks of it, the next time I have Potions."

Transfiguration ended, as did lunch.

"Did you know that Emily paid someone to sleep with her? Yeah, apparently, Emily told it Susan, who told it Emma. Emma told Anna, who told Jeremy. Jeremy didn't know who he could talk to so he went along and told it Angela. Angela then told Marissa and she told me."

"That's a lot of telling." We laugh.

"I always knew that Emily is a whore."

"I don't care -"

We are interrupted as a younger Hogwartian runs towards us. Wide eyed and out of breath, she stops in front of us, panic dripping from her mouth. "You're a prefect right?" She questions hastily.

"Yes, why?"

"Harries," she breathes. "James and he are fighting."

"What do you mean fighting?" Dominique asks. "And if so. Finally someone is handing Harries his ass to him."

"You have to do something. There's blood everywhere."

We follow the young girl as she leads us to where Potter and Harries are fighting. Shouts get louder as we near. Indeed, Potter and Harries are in a fist fight, beating one another up. I watch with wide eyes as James lands a punch in Joshua's face. The boy doesn't falter. He stands right back up, landing a hit himself. People watch, cheer, encourage the fight.

Skin, bones smacking against other skin, leaves behind a deafening sound. A shudder crawls over my back. Blood rushes through my veins, pounds in my ears. I run forward, stupid enough, and yank James from Joshua.

"Enough." I scream, pulling at the struggling boy. His uniform is ripped, blood smeared on his face. I grimace, hoping that it is not his own.

James pushes against me, his eyes burning with anger as he glares at Joshua.

"Move!" Teddy's voice screams over my head. The students scatter away, running and hiding. Turning around, I see him holding a bloodied Joshua Harries. Joshua looks just as angry as Potter does. Both boys push, wanting to go at it again. I struggle against his strength. Drawing my wand is the only option left.

"Take Mr. Potter to the wing, Miss Nightingale." Teddy orders and I nod. "I will take care of Mr. Harries."

Taking a grip on his arm, I pull him along. He stops, pushing his feet into the ground.

"You better run, Potter!" Joshua calls after him. "Run with your bitch. You both will pay."

James throws me off, stomping towards his enemy again. I run after him. "Stop this James. He isn't worth the trouble you're going to be in."

I try again. This times he lets me guide him.

* * *

We walk through the doors. Madame Maribelle is running around frantically, carrying trays with medicine and potions. She stops once she sees us.

"Oh sweetheart," her eyes drop. "I don't have enough room for another patient; neither do I have the hands. I have nine cases of chicken pox, several broken bones and some cases with a cold. I know this is unprofessional of me to ask, but there is a kit in the office. Take all you need Vienna and fix James right up?"

She doesn't wait for me to answer. "Thank you dear." She hurries off.

I pull Potter behind me and enter the nurses Office. It is a mess in there. Paper and empty vials lay on the table and floor. I push a few aside, giving Potter enough room to sit on the observation table.

"Sit down." I search for her kit. Once found, I carry and drop it on the table beside Potter. We work in silence. I take a good look at him. None of his bones seem broken. He is still glaring. His brows are pulled into a frown. He clenches his jaw shut, grinding on his teeth. I refrain from putting him in his place.

I search his bodies for wounds. So far I have noticed his split lips, a swollen cheek and bruised knuckles. I tend those first.

"This will sting a little." I announce softly, pressing the antiseptic against his bleeding lip. He winces slightly but keeps a straight face. "What a brave boy." I tease, a light giggle following. He doesn't react.

We fall silent again. I lift his hands to clean his knuckles. Dried blood sticks to them.

"It's his." He roughly breaks the silence.

I look up. "What?" I question, as I apply a salve to his wounds.

"It's not my blood." He smirks. Potter winces when the strain on his lips causes him pain. "It's Harries'."

I roll my eyes. "Idiot. You're going to be in so much trouble. Umbridge will not like, two of her students fighting. What was Harries thinking?" I question myself. "He already lost his position as team captain. And then he goes and starts fights."

"It was worth it." Potter grumbles.

"Worth it?" I ask sternly. "What idiotic thing could have probably been worth it, to get yourself and another student into detention, if not expelled. To have you receive punishment?"

Potter sits in silence. He looks at me, brown eyes glaring into my steel coloured ones. I frown, mumbling to myself. He removes his hand from mine, placing it on my cheek. His head tilts a little as his fingers trace invisible patterns on my skin. His head lowers, his breath hits mine. His lips softly place on mine. I sit in a stupor. The blood on his lip leaves a stain on mine. Potter pulls away. Soft tingles dance on my lips, burning, igniting sparks.

"You." He says, stands from his position and leaves me alone in the Office.

* * *

**A/N **

**This is probably the shortest chapter, I have ever written – hopefully the only I will ever write. But I want to thank you all for reading and especially for reviewing/commenting. A lot of your answers and comments made me smile – BIG TIME. So thank you. Sadly, I see this coming to an end soon. It is by no means near, BUT I have established a list of chapters and things I still want to put it here. And with things going rather fast, right now, I fear that the end will come this year. It's sad but it also makes me happy. I wasn't sure whether I should tell this or not but I have something planned for you, which you can look forward to, after this finishes. **

**I'm not revealing anything. Just informing you, that after IMO is finished, I have something else planned. If anyone is interested, I may give hints. **

**xox**


	24. In Memory Of Leaving Home

"Worth it?" I ask sternly. "What idiotic thing could have probably been worth it, to get yourself and another student into detention, if not expelled. To have you receive punishment?"

Potter sits in silence. He looks at me, brown eyes glaring into my steel coloured ones. I frown, mumbling to myself. He removes his hand from mine, placing it on my cheek. His head tilts a little as his fingers trace invisible patterns on my skin. His head lowers, his breath hits mine. His lips softly place on mine. I sit in a stupor. The blood on his lip leaves a stain on mine. Potter pulls away. Soft tingles dance on my lips, burning, igniting sparks.

"You." He says, stands from his position and leaves me alone in the Office.

I sit and stare at the spot, he sat in barely seconds ago. My mind is wild. Thoughts and questions rush through the depths of my brain. I stand. My legs shake. My knees are going to give away. Quickly, I gather the things I have used and throw them back into the kit. With the box in its right place, I leave the Hospital Wing.

"Is everything alright with James?" I turn at the sound of Madame Maribelle.

"Huh- " I shake my head. "Yes, he's as fine as can be."

"What happened anyways? I heard he got into a fight?"

I nod, turning towards the door and back to her again. Madame Maribelle watches me with careful eyes. "Is he hurt?"

"Not really." I shake my head. "I- a couple wounds but nothing too serious. I'm sorry Madame but I really have to go."

"Sure." She smiles and I am able to leave. "Thank your for taking care of him."

Her words are ignored. I run. Run as fast as I can in my shoes. People look at me, point at me and talk to their friends. I ignore the whispers, the glares, the fingers. My heart beats fast, too fast for my liking.

I stop at a corner. Where am I going? And what will I do, once I am there? I shake my head, continuing on my way. I near the second floor girls' bathroom. I smile relieved and pick up speed. Luckily, no one sees me entering the bathroom. The door opens and closes with a thud. Hurriedly, I mutter the spells under my breath. The door is locked. No one can hear me. I scream. As loud as I can. High pitched. Deafening. Stopping to breathe, I lower to the ground and place my head in my hands. What am I going to do? This will change everything. It die change everything.

"Aww." I hear the sickly annoying voice of Myrtle. "Is poor Vienna angry again? How come you always come here to free your emotions? My bathroom is not here for you silly girls to come and destroy it whenever you are sad." She disappears in her pipes. The gurgling water splatters on the floor. Toilet water gathers at my feet. I stand with a shriek and leave the bathroom.

* * *

The way to dinner is short but I drag it out as long as I can. I enter through the door. The Great Hall is filled. The pupils talk with their friends, eat and laugh. Ignoring the red and gold coloured house, I walk towards the Ravenclaw table. I sit down and begin to pile some freshly cut fruits on my plate.

My hunger disappears as the minutes pass. I push the sweet strawberries around, poking them with the fork.

"Hey you." The girls sit around me.

"Is everything okay?" Dominique looks at me from the corner of her eye. I nod, shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I smile but drop it. My brows furrow in confusion, in irritation as I continue to play with the fruits on my table.

"Anyway." Her eyes widen and her brows pull up. "Does anyone of you know what happened between James and Harries?"

I jerk at the mention of his name, dropping my piece of cutlery. The metal clashes against the plate, the sound scaring several people around the table. I smile sheepishly, lowly apologizing.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Lucy and Dominique stare at my plate.

"Yeah." I wave my head mindlessly. "Never been better."

"You're acting weird." Roxanne states as she bites into one of my strawberries. "Did something happen to you?"

"No." I look towards the blondes again. "James is fine. He has a split lip and bruised knuckles. I applied a salve to some of his other injuries. Luckily, there are no broken bones or interior bleeding, as far as I could tell. If there is, he would know."

"And Harries."

"I didn't see him in the Hospital Wing. Not that I stayed long anyways. I looked at James and left. You should ask Teddy."

"Did they talk to Umbridge yet? Merlin, I can't imagine what she will do to Harries. He already has so much taken from him. What punishment will she give him now?"

I shake my head. "Don't ask me. First, I don't really care for him. I shouldn't have given in to his needs. Second, the worst thing that can happen to him is Umbridge expelling him from this school."

"He had it coming. Your mom was right, all along." Roxanne says. "They should have thrown both him and Jason from this school."

"Agreed." Her head tilts. "Have you had the chance to talk to her yet?" Her voice is small.

"Not really." I answer. I had written her a letter, asking for her to think about it. To let me continue my last year, and finish at Hogwarts. "I wrote a letter, but - I don't know if she will change her mind."

"She has to. She cannot pull you in the middle of the year. We only have until April. Then it is going to be over."

We sigh. "Maybe she's right."

"You're crazy." Dom turns to face the other direction.

"Why? I understand that it will be hard. But look at the things that happened! My opinion is split in two. On one hand, I don't want to leave. Hogwarts is my home. I spent seven long years with you whores. And I can't let that go. But on the other hand, I am so sick of this place and the people in it. Starting from Jason, to Harries to Umbridge."

"And you want to throw everything else away? Because a few bastards hurt you?"

"I don't know Dominique." She stands from her seat, gathering her stuff. "Sit down Dom."

"You better act fast and decide on what you want. If your mother follows her plans - " she stops, shaking her head. I know she doesn't want me to but I notice the shine in her eyes. The glistening tears that well up. She brushes a hand along her water line and turns to leave the hall.

I sigh heavily. "You're really the only thing that is keeping her here; and sane."

"I know." I push the plate away. "But what do you want me to do? If my mum says yes to pulling me out, then there is nothing I can do. I'm not on the best terms with my father. With me whoring around this castle, I am sure he will agree with my mother."

I shake my head yet again. My gaze drifts around the room and settle on the all too familiar pair of coffee coloured orbs. I avert my eyes and follow along the table.

* * *

The next morning, the girls and I do not eat together; or Dominique decides not to eat with us. With her chin in the air, she ignores the three of us.

"She still mad?" I pull my hair up and bend down to fasten my shoe laces.

"I wouldn't call it mad." Roxanne pulls her shirt on. "You know how Dominique is. If there is something she cannot cope with, she tries to avoid it."

"And right now, she can't cope with the thought of losing you." Lucy continues.

"So she's ignoring me - I get that. Believe me. But it's getting ridiculous. She doesn't even look at us anymore."

"She'll get over this, trust me."

We walk from the changing rooms into the charmed class room. Since it is too cold to go outside, Professor McGonagall charmed one of the class rooms be as big as and look like a school gym. Bright lights hang from the high ceiling. Different coloured lines decorate the floor.

"Gather around girls." Teddy calls us over.

"You too ladies." The guys' Professor calls them as well.

We laugh with Velcour, sitting down on the ground. Teddy kneels down as well and plays with his whistle's string around his neck.

"Good morning." He greets us. A few of the girls greet him as well, their voices dreamy.

"Since the weather is shit today, We decided to keep this inside. Nevertheless, Professor Velcour and I had an idea. Since we cannot use brooms in here, we decided to let you play some muggle Dodgeball. Don't worry. For those who don't know what that is, we are going to explain the rules."

Professor Velcour calls our group over. Slowly, we stand and walk towards the group of smiling boys.

"Does anyone of you want to explain how Dodgeball is played?" Nobody raises their hands. "Okay."

Teddy laughs. "I guess, I will explain then. Dodgeball is played with two teams. They play against each other. In this game we have six balls, lined up at the centre line. We will show what that is soon. At the beginning of the game, you stand in your own field. When I blow the whistle you will run towards the centre line and grab the nearest ball you can. After that it's easy. Throw and hit wherever and whoever you can. If you are hit by a ball, you're out. This does not count, if the ball drops to the ground or hits the wall first. You can also defend yourself with a ball, if you're carrying one. If you have been directly hit, you will line up outside the field. If one of your teammates manages to catch one of the balls, the first one in the line is allowed back in. The last man standing wins." He looks over our heads. "Any questions? No? Good. Teams then. Do you want to play boys against girls or just mix things up?"

"Boys against girls." Potter shouts, overly confident.

"Raise your hand, if you're for boys vs. girls." All of the boys raise their hands.

The girls starts to complain, claiming that this would be unfair. Teddy blows his whistle. "Listen, we can play more than one game. We have two whole hours." He smiles. "Don't worry."

We settle down, walking over to the field. Both Professor Velcour and Teddy place the balls on the according line. They walk towards each team.

"Stay on your side, ladies." Teddy moves to the side. He calls out. "Do you want some time to discuss?"

The boys scream yes. Roxanne and Melissa take over the lead. They call us into a circle.

"Make sure to give the beaters and chasers all the balls that you get. They are the only chance that we have against the boys." They turn towards me. "You have quick reflexes and a good eye as an ex seeker. Catch and dodge as many balls as you can." I nod.

Roxanne signals our professor that we are ready. With a nod from the boys, he puts his whistle against his lips. We get ready, placing one foot in front of the other as we lean forward. Teddy blows. We run. As do the boys. Screams echo from their mouths, their roars reasonating as their vocal chords vibrate. We manage to grasp a few balls. But so do the boys. They fly, occasionally hitting someone in the head, stomach or any other body part.

I watch one of the balls drift through air, dodging as many as I can while my attention is on something else. I catch the ball, signalling the girl at the front of the line to get inside. Smiling triumphantly, I hand over the ball. I step to move along, but stop as the light scraping of a ball against my arm throws me out from the game. I gasp in shock, turning around to look at, whoever hit me. Lucas, a Hufflepuff I don't really associate with, smiles wickedly and motions for me to leave the field.

I stand at the end of the long line. These girls suck at the game. Watching our team lose, hurts my ego. Me and a few of the other fallen girls cheer for the remaining ones. Dominique is one of them. I watch her run from the balls, stopping ever so slightly to complain about the game.

"Dominique!" I find myself screaming, not caring that she is acting childishly. "Catch some of the bloody balls."

"You catch them!" She screams back at me.

"How? Don't you see that I can't?"

She rolls her eyes, dodging one of the balls coming her way. From the three or four balls, she manages to catch one. Excitedly, she screams. Jumping up and down she watches as one girl enters the game.

"I caught it." We cheer for her.

Roxanne and another girl manage to catch a ball each. Our line shortens and elongates. I smile at the view, in front of me. Aiden is the only boy left for the boys' team. There is one of him and fifteen of the girls; and he has no balls. The girls win against all odds. We cheer and I jump to pull Roxanne into my arms. We jump up and down, laughing.

"Don't get too excited Enna." I hear his voice call out. "You ladies had beginner's luck."

"Whatever Potter." I stick out my tongue at him. "We won and you lost! That is all that I care about."

Potter runs over the line, closing in on me dangerously fast. I walk backwards, keeping my arms out in front of me to stop the boy. He picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"We may have lost the game," he does something. "But I think, I somehow still won."

"What are you talking about idiot? You lost." He turns us. I scream at the movement. "Potter let me down."

I feel the sharp pain of his hand digging into my flesh. I gasp and hit him on the ass, as well. "Ugh." He groans. "I didn't know you liked it kinky."

"Put the girl down Potter." He follows Velcour's order. Once on my feet, I push at the smirking boy. He sways backwards but moves forward to pull me into his arms. He laughs as I wiggle in his grasp.

"Stop." I whine, my voice sounding too high and stereotypically like a girl.

"Boys and girls mixed." Teddy announces. "Fred and Roxanne, you choose." The two siblings walk towards the front and turn around.

"Losers first." Freddie nudges his sister.

"Don't get too cocky." She turns towards us. "Melissa." She smiles and high fives the Slytherin as they embrace one another.

"James." Freddie continues.

"Olivia."

"Lucas."

The picking continues. Most of the boys are already gone. Some of the girls as well. I observe the two teams. Whereas Roxanne and Melissa pick the thinner, less muscular but agile ones, James and Freddie choose the exact opposite. They put their focus on strength.

"Enna." I hear James mutter into Freddie's ear. I look at him confused. My gaze moves to Roxanne, who looks just as surprised.

I walk towards their group and stand behind Freddie. I glare the two boys and their friends down. "What?" They ask.

"Why the hell did you pick me?"

James drapes an arm over my shoulder. "I couldn't fight against you. You are my better half, remember?"

"Bugger of, Potter." I lift his arm. "What's the real reason?"

"What?" He shrugs. "Can't I make fun with you? You have amazing reflexes." He moves closer and wraps one of his arms around my waist. It rests on the little of my back as one of his hands pushes me down. "Plus, your body stretches like elastic." He pulls me back up, quickly. I push him from me. "Might as well put that to use."

"Idiot." But I can't help the smile.

In the meantime, the twins have come to the final students. Among the typical unsporty people, I notice Dominique. She inspects her nails, pretending not to care that she may be picked last.

"You take her." Roxanne argues.

"I don't want her." Freddie hisses back.

The banter continues and the two decide on Roxanne choosing the veela cousin. "Great, thanks a lot, asshole."

"I love you too, baby sis."

"I'm older than you."

"By a minute."

"And don't you forget that."

The last ones are chosen. Teddy directs us towards our sides. We get ready, leaning forward. He blows. We run. I stay in the back this time, letting the overly eager boys do most of the work. Every now and then, I find myself moving, dodging the soft plastic balls when they fly towards my direction. I catch one, holding it up before moving forward. My eyes focus on one of the weaker opponents. I swing and release. The girl doesn't see the ball coming. She's out. I dodge a few other balls, circling and spinning around the room.

"Keep moving, ballerina." Potter nudges my beside him, catching the ball that was about to hit me in the face. He smiles. I stare at the boy, noticing his bruises. His lips have healed. But he still carries blue patches on his skin. He directs me gently again. "Move it, ballerina."

I start again, keeping my feet moving. I jump from one spot to the other, catching and throwing as many balls as I can. Harries is the only one left on the other site. Potter and I remain in our group. I roll my eyes. How coincidental. The boys glare one another down, eager to win this game. Both boys throw their balls. It's unbelievable but Harries manages to throw James out. Potter glares as he hands me the ball.

"Kick the bastard out." He looks threatening at Harries and then back to me.

I stand in the middle of the field. Harries watches me with hooded eyes. He supports a black eye from the fight. His lip is split as well. And his jaw line looks swollen. I wince at the view. Joshua tries to fool me, by pretending to throw the ball. I jerk. He laughs.

The room is silent. Both teams watch in anticipation, hoping that either one of us is going to make the first move. I look to the ground; four balls on my side and two on his.

The teams begin to cheer. I shake my head and throw. Harries is able to dodge. Almost immediately he releases the one in his hand. I barely escape its trajectory. Picking up a few of the ones on my side, I throw one at a time.

"Come on Vienna!" I notice Dominique's scream. "Beat that fucker. Beat him to a pulp."

"Dom he's in our team."

"Do I fucking look like I give a shit about that?" She snaps at the boy and shuts him up.

Joshua releases his ball. I am able to throw my own one against it. Meanwhile, I pick up another. So does he. We throw. And throw again. Surprisingly, my team wins.

They cheer in delight, jumping and running towards me. I feel arms wrap around me, lifting me off my feet to carry me. They chant my name, pronouncing one syllable after the other.

* * *

Seconds turn into minutes. Turn into hours. Turn into days. Days become weeks and weeks turn into a month. Snow has fallen, covering Hogwarts' ground in a blanket of white.

The trees have shed their leaves, leaving them naked, unprotected against the cold. Winter has arrived. And as it did, the wizards and witches of Hogwarts get ready to leave home.

I close the brim of my trunk, locking it after. Isabelle and I woke up early, and began to put our clothes away.

"Are we going to see one another before leaving?" She asks, sitting on her bed.

"I don't know." I admit and sit next to her. I wrap my arms around her. She squeezes me back. "In case we don't, I wish you nice holidays. Have fun with your parents and don't have too much unattached sex with Hayden." I wink.

She laughs, pulling away. "I'll try. Thank you. You too. Maybe I will see you, after Christmas is over. Hopefully your parents have changed their minds until then."

"I really hope so."

"It would be a shame, if the legacy of Vienna and her friends ended like this." She teases but they hit home. I don't want our legacy to end this early. It shall continue.

"Hopefully."

* * *

We board the train. Our trunks roll behind us, the wheels heavy against the carpets.

"Every year, it's the fucking same." Dominique groans as she pushes the door to our compartment open. She enters, leaving her trunk behind.

"Dom." We complain. She mumbles something under her breath before turning around to take the handle.

"Stupid clothes." She mutters angrily. "It's like I leave with more than I came with."

"You probably do." We laugh and step inside after her.

After finally managing to put our stuff away, we sit down. Already sweating, I remove the winter clothes from my body. "I need to open a window." The girls complain as a cold breeze makes us shiver. "Just for a bit. I'm hot."

Soft music plays from the speakers. We sit comfortably enjoying the warmth and the sweet scent of cinnamon, orange and cloves in the air.

"I can't wait for Christmas to come. Hot chocolate by the fire. Warm clothes, family." Roxanne says awestruck. "What else can you ask for?"

"Presents." Dominique flips the page of her magazine.

"Speaking of." I shut the window and sit back down again. "I still need to get a few things. We're still on for shopping, right?"

"Yeah." The agree.

"Good." I smile in my seat.

* * *

The ride continues. We talk, laugh, enjoy ourselves as the landscapes pass by. Our friendship keeps us entertained.

"And it was stupid, really." Lucy explains laughing, after telling of a previous Christmas morning. "You should have seen his face."

I giggle. "Do you sweeties want anything off the trolley?" The trolley lady stops in front of the compartment to peek inside. I stand up, eager to taste the traditional and seasonal Hogwarts' Christmas treats.

"Can I have four of the cinnamon cakes and two chocolate fluffs?"

"Who's turn is it to pay?" The girls ask from the ground.

"Mine." I hand the lady her money and smile as she rolls away. I settle down handing each girl the freshly baked goods. We share the drinks.

"Uhh." Roxanne mewls in delight. "I have been waiting for these, the entire year. Finally."

We laugh. "Right." I get comfortable.

"You're still coming for New Year's Eve, right?"

I swallow the piece in my mouth before I answer. "It should be that way. Unless my father decided not to let me go."

"Even if he doesn't allow it, we'll come and celebrate on our own."

"Like last time." I choke a little, snorting and coughing.

"Never again." My eyes widen as the cousins laugh.

* * *

Slowly, the landscapes change. We arrive in London. The Hogwartians make their ways out of the compartments. The girls and I, slowly, put our jackets back on, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the chaos.

"This is it then." I pull the red woollen beanie over my head and pull on my gloves. I smile sadly.

We follow the other ones and with a final check, we leave the compartment behind. Standing in line, I watch parents embrace their children. Kissing their cheeks. Ruffling through their hair.

"I see your parents, Vee." I turn around too late. "Missed them."

"No shit." I laugh to myself. People get impatient and start pushing against one another.

We all call out, as Dom nearly collapses against me. She turns around, scaring the first years back.

"A true lady."

"Fucking little shits." Her brows furrow. "Can't even stand still."

"They're excited to see their parents again." I smile back at her. "Can you blame them?"

"The doors opened." Roxanne announces as the train comes to a stop. We follow the rest, nearing the exit.

Hands pull me from the line. I am pulled into an empty compartment. My trunk follows.

"Really Potter?" He smiles sheepishly, before placing his lips on mine.

The kiss is sweet and sustained. We move in perfect sync. But it ends all too soon.

"Something for you to remember me by." He winks, exiting the cart. He turns around, licking over his lips. "See you on New Year's Eve. If not, earlier."

"I wouldn't count on it, Potter."

He takes my trunk from my hands and carries it off the train. We stand on the platform and move from the doors. I thank him, taking the handle to pull it along.

"There are my parents." I motion in their direction, ready to walk off.

James catches me with my jacket, holding me back. "No goodbye kiss?"

"Excuse you?" I laugh surprised. "You got enough unwanted kisses from me."

"Oh come on, Enna." He whines, giving me puppy dog eyes. "Don't crush my spirit."

I roll my eyes, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket to pull him to my height. I press my lips softly against his cold cheek. The innocent kiss is short lived and I proceed to push his smirking face with my gloved fingertips.

"Oi Weasley!" Several red heads and blondes turn at the mention of their name. I wave at the amount and laugh. Dominique, Roxanne and Lucy walk towards me. "I will see you whores, later this week?"

"You can bet on it." I pull each girl into an embrace.

"And I get nothing?" Potter complains.

"Don't push your luck, Potter." I glare him down. "You got more than enough."

I watch him greet his parents, wiping away a kiss that his mother places on his cheek. "See you, bitches."

"Bye." I grasp the trunk's handle, dragging the heavy object after me as I run towards the open arms of my mother.

She smiles widely as we embrace. "Mum." I breathe in her scent.

"Sweetheart." She kisses my forehead.

I look towards my dad. But for the first time, we do not embrace. Instead, I give him a tight smile. He does the same, holding Venice's stuff in his hands. Mother sighs and shakes her head.

"Come on." She pulls us along. "Did you say goodbye to your friends?"

We all nod. Carefully, she takes Vesper's hand and twists in her spot. Dad and Venice soon follow. I stay back to look at my friends. They are already watching. I smile one last time, giving a cheeky wink. They laugh. It's the last thing I see before twisting on my heels and apparating home.

* * *

**A/N**

**Three chapters in one day. Exhausting. But, people wanted more updates. So here you go. I hope you like it. **

**As for the end of this story. I think I didn't voice my thoughts correctly. There are still a lot of chapters going to come! But as I saw the list I made, I couldn't help but think that it would come, too soon. I still have lots to write. Don't worry. James and Vienna or ****_Jienna_**** ;) as they are called aren't finished yet! **

**There just had to be a time jump. Don't worry, Christmas is going to be amazing with the girls and Jienna! There is so much to come. **

**Annareading****:**

**Only one day! When it took me only almost a year to write 24 chapters! Wow. But I get where you are coming from. That happens to me as well, sometimes. You get so engrossed into a story that you forget everything around you and you just want to know what happens next. It makes me very happy to know that I achieved that. **

**Jienna (great one, by the way) moments: there are DEFINITELY going to be more of them, in later chapters. Something in their relationship changed and I'll be damned, if I don't work on/with that. For now, you will have to stick with these little passages of stolen kisses and teasing. **

**I don't think I mentioned that, but I'm half German, half Macedonian. Weird mix, I know! But what can you do, if two hearts fall in love. But I grew up in the west of Germany. I speak German (obviously), English, Turkish, a little French, a little Spanish and a bit of Macedonian (the later ones are just fractions and general stuff.) Hope that helps ;)**

**xox**

**PS inspirational songs**

**Ariana Grande - Zero to Hero**

**Ariana Grande - Baby It's Cold Outside**


	25. In Memory Of O Holy Night!

Waking in your own bed, after not having been in it for almost four months, feels weird, foreign, alien. The bed is softer, more comfortable. My sheets carry the familiar detergent, my mother uses; the scent of daisies and lavender floats around me. Isabelle's snoring does not ring in my ears. It's silent, lifeless. I stand from my bed, my socks hitting the hard wood ground.

After washing my face, I walk down the stairs. In the kitchen, I see my mother cooking, singing cheerfully, flipping pans.

"Good morning." I sit at the table.

"Good morning, sweetie." My mother places a plate on the table. "Did you sleep well?"

I pass on the pancakes, watching as Venice and Vesper dig into their meals. "It was great. Just different. I almost forgot how it feels to sleep somewhere else than Hogwarts."

Her back stiffens at the mention of school. I shrink into my seat, regretting my actions of bringing the matter up.

"Don't start, Vienna." She sits down.

"But why not, mum?" I whine and place my fork down. "Why can't I say what's on my mind? How I feel about leaving Hogwarts? This is my last year. How am I supposed to get used to new people, to a new school, to new standards?"

"You're a smart and powerful witch." She takes a bite of her meal. "You will manage."

I roll my eyes. Expressing my disappointment, I sigh. The appetite leaves me. I push the plate further from me. Vesper picks it up, enjoying the breakfast that I don't want to digest.

"I can't believe it." I mutter under my breath and shake my head. "Am I at least allowed to go to Diagon Alley? The girls and I wanted to spend some time together, plus I promised that we would go Christmas shopping. I still need to get some stuff."

Mother waits before answering. "As long as you take your siblings with you."

"What? You want me to take that," I point towards Venice. "That thing with me. To Diagon Alley?"

"Yes. It will be fun."

I widen my eyes and fall back against the chair. Angry, I roll my eyes. "Fine."

"Hey where's dad?" Ves questions with a mouthful.

"He had to go to work. Something came up in the Ministry and he has to take care of it. He will be back shortly."

"May I be excused?" I am already on my feat. "I lost my appetite."

"Of course. Oh and make sure to make your bed, before you sit on it."

"Yeah, sure." I ascend the stairs, passing the different pictures, mum hang on the wall. I enter my room, immediately noticing the light barn owl, pecking against my window.

I walk towards, opening the glass to let the bird inside. Hooting, she extends her leg, showing me the letter she carries. I recognize the pastel pink sheet, the neat handwriting. After giving Louis' owl a treat, I watch the bird get comfortable, next to Oleander.

_I open the letter._

_*loud wailing and groaning* Kill me please. I have been back for less than a day and I already want to head back to Hogwarts. Mum and dad are screaming to no end. Vicky is crying in her room, and doesn't want to tell us what's wrong. She gets on my nerves, Vienna. I am this close to punching her. Everything is too much for me. But I bet that things aren't exactly easy for you either. Did you talk to your mum about defecting? I hope that she does change her mind. Otherwise I have to kill her and run away - you will be with me, of course. I can't wait to see you and the rest of the girls again. I need some sane people around me or I will go mental. Please tell me, she at least agreed on letting you go shopping with us. If not, expect me at your window. I will kidnap you._

_I'm fine, just bored. Write back as fast as you can._

_xx Dominique_

I throw the paper onto the desk. Picking up my own piece of parchment, I begin to reply to Dominique.

_It's only been a day and you are already missing me. What does that say about you and me, Dominique? You can't live without me. You are addicted to my presence. I knew it. I always knew it. Why are they screaming? Give it time, maybe they will stop. You know Victoire better than I do. But we all know that she is a drama queen. She will find anything, to drag the attention back to herself. If you decide to punch her, make sure to let Louis film all of it." _I stretch my wrist_. "I tried to talk to her but she doesn't want to listen. I am sick of it. Shopping is still on but unfortunately, I have to take my siblings with me. I know. Unbelievable. But she wouldn't let me otherwise._

_You whore can always write me, if you have something to tell._

_xo Vee._

I fold the letter in half, enclosing the paper in an envelope. Wrapping the envelope around the owl's foot, I watch as it flies away, making me wish that I could do the same.

* * *

I wrap the scarf tighter around my neck. Pulling on my brand new boots, I twirl in front of my mirror. My music is playing loudly. I sing along, dance to the beat.

Mum enters my room. She watches me from the door. I spin around, stepping foward. I hold out the brush for her to sing in. She pushes it down and uses her magic to lower the volume.

"Mum." My brows furrow.

"I dressed Venice. Vesper should be ready. Make to sure to keep an eye on your younger siblings, especially Venice. She will be panicked, if you lose her. Always hold her hand."

"Sure. Do you want me to buy them something specific?"

"Vesper needs shoes. I already gave him the money. Venice needs a new coat. That should be it. Apart from that," she stops to think. "Don't buy them too many sweets."

"Got it." I nod and follow her downstairs.

Waiting in the living room, I begin to dance on the spot. Spinning and circling, I watch as my sister and brother run down the stairs. I stretch out my arms, wiggling my fingers for them to take. Both, Vesper and Venice stare me down.

"Keep an eye on them." Both my siblings place their hands in mine. I turn on the spot.

* * *

A second later we appear in front of the Leak Cauldron. I don't wait to enter. Inside the bistro, I see many old wizards and witches, sitting, laughing and enjoying themselves. The dark atmosphere doesn't bother me anymore. The lack of light and the stench of Fire Whiskey, I have gotten used to. 'We'll meet you at the bar' I remember Dominique's words.

"Look for Dominique, okay?" I call out behind me.

Venice steps forward, lacing her fingers with mine. "Where are we here? And why does that lady look so funny?"

"Don't stare." I pull her along. "Just keep your eyes trained forward and follow me. Come on Vesper."

We walk around the pub, searching for my friends. They are nowhere to be found. I stop to look around again.

"Weird." I look at my watch. "They told me to be here by one o'clock." I turn around once again. The dark doesn't help much. I would have taken my wand to give me some light. But remembering the last time someone did that, I drop my hand to my side.

I begin to walk towards the back. With my siblings in tow, I exit through the back door. Immediately, I feel relieved. Cold but fresh air coats the insides of my lungs. I breath in. Breathe out.

"There you are."

"There you are." Venice lets go of my hands. I wrap the girls in a hug. "I thought we were going to meet inside?"

"Yeah sorry about that." Dominique points behind her. I notice Lucy sitting against the brick wall, her breathing heavy, but even. "Lucy had an asthma attack."

"Oh," My hands reach into my bag. "Do you need your inhaler?"

Lucy shakes the one she has in her hands. I drop the emergency one, back into my purse and walk to kneel in front of her.

"Do you need water or something else?"

"I'm fine." She laughs. "Really. You all worry too much."

I help the girl stand, dusting off her pants. In front of the brick wall, we stop. Roxanne raises her gloved hand, tapping her wand two times against the stones. In awe, I notice my sister watch the moving, sliding and shifting bricks. An opening forms, which is big enough to let us through. Diagon Alley is in full swing. Wizards and witches galore, move on the cobbled street. Fairy lights, little balls of energy, swirl in the air, hang from the roofs and dangle in front of shop windows. Snow covers the street and roofs. Different wizards shout from their stands, offering some of their goods.

"I so need to get some roasted almonds, later." Vesper pushes us through the opening.

"Where to first?" Dominique tightens her ponytail and rearranges the muffs on her ears.

"I have to go shopping with these two first." I place my hands on each of their shoulders. "This one needs new shoes. And this one is in need of a new winter coat."

"Marie LeClair, is where I wanted to go anyway."

"I doubt that LeClair sells winter shoes for boys. And they only cover teenagers and above. I can't buy a coat for an eleven year old, there."

"She will grow into it." She shrugs.

I laugh at her nonsense. "I would like to see my eleven year old sister run around in a LeClair all too much. But my mum would kill me." I pull the young ones after me. "Plus, I want a new coat as well. I can't have her and me walk in the same clothes. That's not how things work. She gets to wear the clothes when I don't want to anymore."

We laugh, and begin to walk around, stopping at different windows to peek inside. I stare longingly at the boots, displayed on the shelf. My hearts tells me to buy them. Yet, my brain, the more reasonable instance, tells me that I had just gotten new boots.

"I should have waited." I kick my show against the snow.

The girls' eyes follow my action. "They look good though. Aren't those the ones, we bought together?"

"Yes." I smile. "And I finally get to wear them. And they're indescribably comfortable."

We continue, laughing and joking as magical beings pass by. We cross yet another stand. A boy, not older than us, stands in front of it.

"Hot Chocolate," he announces. "Come and buy Hot Chocolate."

"Hot Chocolate." Dominique imitates his deep voice. She laughs afterwards. I try to resist but do so as well. I hit her lightly.

"Stop. This isn't funny."

"Hot Chocolate! Good and low priced."

We giggle lightly, rushing past his stand to continue. "Stop." I laugh. "It's not funny. The poor guy. He probably can't even taste his chocolate."

"Hot Chocolate." Roxanne teases.

"You are unbelievable." We laugh again.

Taking our time, we walk towards the wanted shops. 'Heels and Leather' is the go to place to find every kind of shoe. The good thing about the store, it changes every season, and almost every other week. The choices are endless.

We walk inside, meeting the endless amounts of shoes. Boots, sandals, sneakers, heels. In H&amp;L you will find anything that your feet need.

"How much did mum give you, anyway."

"Dad gave me about thirty Galleons."

I turn towards the other sibling. "And how much did you get?"

"Fifteen." Vesper hands me the pouch.

"Why do you have it?" I drop it in my bag.

He shrugs. "Dad gave it to me."

I roll my eyes and follow him towards the men's section of the store.

"Asshole." I mutter under my breath. "Doesn't even trust me with money."

"I take it, things are still tense between the two of you?" We sit down and let Vesper search for the his shoes.

"You think?" I cross one leg over the other. "Breakfast, lunch and dinner is hell. Scratch that! Everytime I am in a room with him, it's hell. I don't know what his problem is. From the things that mum told me, he was a womanizer back in his school days. He had one girl after another."

"You know how it is. Men get praised for conquering. We are whores when we do it."

"It was one time-"

"Three times." Roxanne interrupts me.

"What?"

"You used to snog Jason when you were still a couple. Then Harries and not to mention James."

"James and I aren't -" I look at some of the shoes. "We - it's complicated."

"Sure." Dominique pulls a hand over her ponytail. "Very complicated."

"It is." I take one of the shoes and turn it in my hands. I set it down again. "There are times when he is the sweetest, loveliest boy I have ever met." I notice the girls exchanging looks. "And then there are times, when he is a complete arse. It's like he has two different personalities. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"And which do you prefer?"

I stop. One side of my upper lip pulls upwards as I tilt my head. Chewing on my lip, I give a shake of my head.

"I don't even know. This caring side of him is new. I don't know if I like it or not."

Vesper emerges from behind me, carrying various types of boxes in his hands. Lucy and Roxanne move to give him space. Like the gentleman he is, he thanks the two and begins to try on the shoes.

"Do they match mum's criteria?" I pick one up, checking the inner lining.

"I guess so." He shrugs as he stands up, two different shoes covering his feet. "Which one?"

I turn away, not caring. Dom on the other hand stands up and makes my brother turn in his spot. "Why don't we look at the other pairs that you brought? Shall we?"

* * *

We finally make it out of the store. Relieved, I step into the cold winter air, its harsh temperature nibbles at my cheeks.

"Oh look, there is the rest of our cousins."

I watch the large group. Freddie is the first to notice us. He points in our direction, causing most of the red heads to turn around. I notice their smiles. The groups closes in on us.

"Hello." Freddie calls into the round. We greet him back. "What a fine day it is to see you all."

"A fine day, indeed." Potter pushes himself into the front of his many cousins. "Enna, love." He bends down to place a tender kiss on my cheeks.

I move from his reach, furrowing my brows to look at him in wonder. "Potter," I begin. "What do you think you're doing? And is that glogg, I smell on your breath. What a shame Potter, it's only three and you're already drinking." I shake my head, disapprovingly.

"With good intentions. It shall keep me warm when you are not by my side." He tries to wrap his arms around my waist. I push him away.

"Get away from me Potter." I push at his reddened cheeks again. "Stop. My siblings are here. I don't want you acting like the usual fool you are, around them."

In his slightly, half-cut state, he nods and steps away from me, never losing the silly smile on his face. I grimace in disgust. "As amazing as this little get together is." I smile at the rest of them. "I still have a lot of things to do. It was nice to see you girls." I smile at Rose and Lily.

"Enna?" I face Ves at the sound of my name. He looks at me with begging eyes. "Will you let me go with Louis and the rest?"

I raise a brow. "You want me to leave you," I point towards Potter. "With that drunken fool? Not a chance. If something happens to you, mum and dad will have my head."

"Hey," Potter protests. "I only had one cup of glogg. I'm capable of keeping an eye on your brother. Besides, don't you think he's a little too old to be babysat by his big sister?"

I open my mouth to say something but I cannot find the words. Instead I glare at a smirking Potter. "Don't worry, if something happens to him, I give you permission to rip me nuts off."

"Because you have nuts, of course Potter. You better make sure he keeps his promise." I tell Freddie, who nods. Turning to my brother, I adjust my purse. "Do you have enough money?"

He nods. "But you can always give me more." I reach into my purse, taking out my wallet to hand him another two Galleons. "Thank you."

"Bye Enna." Potter blows me a kiss.

Vesper hands me his bag and carries off. I watch the group walk further away, disappearing behind stands and people. Muttering under my breath, I turn around. "Idiot. What a wanker."

"I thought Vesper and I are the only ones allowed to call you Enna?" Venice states with big blue eyes.

I look down at her, her small hand still placed in mine. "Initially yes. But Potter is an idiot."

She nods, most likely not understanding what I mean. She scratches her head, tilting it upwards. "Is he your boyfriend?"

The girls and I laugh. "No, he's not. He's far from that, actually. Why are you asking?"

"He wanted to kiss you. Don't you have to be boyfriend and girlfriend to kiss?"

"No? -" Lucy hits Dominique in the stomach.

"Yes." I nod, solemnly. "You are only allowed to kiss your boyfriend."

"What kind of shit are we telling her? If she's anything like Vee, she will be running around naked in Hogwarts."

"You can't even be around children."

"I don't want to be around children." She shrugs. "They are like ugly moths. And I am the hot, attracting flame."

* * *

"Okay," Dominique claps her hands. "We bought shoes for your brother and a cute little coat for your sister." She winks in her direction, causing the little one to giggle.

"I sometimes have that picture of you, an older, uglier version of yourself in my head." I begin. "You have your hair wrapped in cans. Long, red fingernails adorn your wrinkly fingers. Lipstick is smudged on your teeth as you smoke a cigarette. Not to mention that you are wearing leo-print."

"You have that picture too, yes?" She asks astonished, playing along.

"And you know what the cherry on top is? You as a cougar, sleeping with much, much younger studs."

"That's the life." She nods approvingly. "Dominique Weasley, Madame Dominique, Sex Dinosaur."

Lucy changes the subject. "Where are we going next?"

"Gringotts, I am hoping. I still need to grab some money from my vault." I smile sheepishly and begin to lead us towards the large bank.

'GRINGOTTS' the large letters on top of the tower spell in golden colour. The five of us walk into the building, slowly and carefully stepping on the black marble. Scribbles, flips, clinks echo in the room. The goblins look down on us from their high position. Large, long and pointy noses, slim eyes glare in our direction.

"What are those?" I hear my sister whisper behind me.

"Goblins." I state, confidently walking towards the receptionist. "Nasty little things, if you ask me. Good day."

The old goblin in front of me, raises his head. Much like the rest of the employees, he sneers in my direction. "Good day." His squeaky but rough voice acknowledges me.

Sharp, yellow teeth hide behind his parted lips. "How may I be of your assistance?."

"I would like to withdraw money from my vault." I hand him the small, golden key. "Miss Vienna Nightingale."

He takes the key, examines it and hands it back to me. Ruffling through his papers, he then turns back to me. "The system does not show any credit in Miss Vienna Nightingale's vault."

My blood runs cold. My stomach drops. "That- that can't be. No one but me, my parents and you have access to the vault. Would you please check again?"

"I fear there is nothing I can do, Miss." I hear the smile in his greedy face. He shows me a note. "It says right here. The money of Miss Vienna Nightingale has been transferred to another vault, on the first of October."

I look back at my friends, that wait further back with my sister. "Whose vault was it transferred to?" I question in disbelief.

He looks over the paper. "To a Sir Tom Nightingale."

My eyes widen in shock. I raise my hands to my head. On the verge of breaking into tears, I breathe in to gather myself. "May you be so kind and hand me your phone?"

"Of course."

I dial the number on the magical device and wait for someone to pick up. Meanwhile, I turn around and shake my head at my friends. They jerk their heads, silently questioning the situation.

"Nightingale." I thank Merlin that it's my mother.

"Mum."

"Vienna?" She sounds surprised. "Why are you calling? Is everything alright? Did something happen to your siblings?"

"Mum." I interrupt her. "We are fine. Venice is with me. Vesper is with Louis Weasley and the majority of the Potter/Weasley clan."

"Where are you, right now?"

"In Gringotts. Look mum, there is something wrong. All of my money is gone. Apparently dad emptied it and transferred everything onto your shared vault." I am close to crying.

My mum is silent on the other line. I tap the receiver, hoping that the connection didn't die on us. "Mum? Mum, are you there?"

"Yes sweetheart." She sighs into the phone. "Why don't you give me the goblin you are talking to? I will see what I can do."

I nod, knowing that she can't see me. Turning around, I hand the phone over and listen as the two communicate.

"Good day, Mrs. Nightingale. Pardon me. Uh huh." He nods. "How much? Okay. All of them? Miss Venice Nightingale and Mr. Vesper Nightingale's vaults remain untouched." The goblin ends the call and continues with his paper work.

"Excuse me?" I step closer again, slightly frustrated.

"One second please, Miss." He types away, making notes and sends messages on their way. He rummages in his drawers, picking out a short form. Filling it out, he leaves me hanging. "Please sign here to confirm that a total amount of 50 Galleons will be handed out to you, Miss Vienna Nightingale, from Mrs. Lara Gray-Nightingale."

Confused, I sign my name on the line. Fifty, small golden coins drop into a little bowl. The goblin counts them, making sure that he gives me neither too less nor too much. He places the coins into a pouch and hands it over to me. "Have a nice day, Miss Nightingale."

Taking the money, I nod. "Thank you, you too."

The girls rush after me, as I sprint through the room. The chandelier's millions of lights blind me, heat my body temperature. Opening the heavy doors, I embrace the cold wind, the chill in my back.

"Vienna!" The girls settle around me. Venice takes my hand. "Is everything alright? Why didn't you leave for your vault?"

"That son of a-". I almost scream out. "Because my father took it all. He transferred all the money I have- HAD onto his vault."

They gasp in shock. "Why. And who did you call?"

"Probably because I, his whore of a daughter, don't deserve his money. I called my mum. She was just as surprised as I was."

"But you still received money. How?"

"From my mother's vault."

"I thought your parents share one." They ask confused.

"That's what I thought, as well."

* * *

After we finish shopping, we decide to head into a small pub to warm up. We each order something and fall back into our cushioned sears. We sit in a semi circled booth with our bags placed on the ground.

"I just don't get it." I place my elbows on the table and support my head in one of my hands. "I get that he is angry. But he took all of it."

"Don't worry. I'm sure your mum is going to do something about it."

"Enna? Will you buy me something to eat?"

"What do you want?" I watch her through the whole inbetween my head and elbow. "It's still an asshole move. He doesn't even talk to me."

"I want cake."

"You can't have the cake here, Venice. Your stomach will hurt from the milk, remember."

"Not if I take the little pills. Don't you have the little pills mum gives me?" She reaches into my bag and looks through it. "How do you find anything in here? It's so messy."

"Let me try."

I take the bag, and search for her medicine. "Have you tried to talk to him, yet? Maybe you can talk some reason into him and he will realize that you are growing up. That he won't have much control over, fir much longer."

"You can't really talk with that man, if he's mad." I place the little dragées on the table. "He is stubborn as can be."

"I know another stubborn Nightingale." Dom mumbles under her breath.

I look at her, my face void of any emotion. After ordering my sister the piece of cake, we lounge on the seats, looking into empty space. The drinks have long arrived, but barely sipped from.

* * *

I walk from the bathroom. The music has changed, the beat turning heavier. It pulsates in my veins. I walk with it, moving my hips to the drums.

"Enna."

"Potter."

James sits down next to my sister. The rest of the group is scattered around the table. I make him scoot over, before sitting down myself. I take a sip of my drink and continue to dance in my seat.

"Hey," Lily calls out and points towards the bar. "Isn't that Madame Maribelle?"

"Yeah."

"What is she doing here? And why the hell is she dressed like that?"

I look at the low cut, black dress. "Maybe she's on a date." I shrug.

"Or she's hoping for a quick shag." Potter and his friends cackle.

Under the table, I place my hand on his thigh. His breath stops. He places his hand on mine. Slowly, I dig my nails into his flesh and drag it upwards. He hisses.

"My sister is sitting right next to you, stop the cursing."

"Speaking of siblings." He drapes his arm around the back of the bench. "Ves is fine. Never been better. You underestimate me, love! If I want to, I can be responsible."

"Good for you."

"Come one, love." He moves to sit closer to me. His lips brush against my ear. The soft, short whiskers of his stubbles tickle, tingle on my skin. He nibbles on the shell, kissing the surface. "Loosen up. You're always so stressed out."

I place my hand against his chest. The soft pumps of his heart, pulsate against my fingertips. I push at the pectoral muscles. "Not today, Potter. I'm not in the mood for your games." I trace the outlines of my shoulders, slowly rubbing at the tense joints.

"Here let me." He uses his strength to push me sideways, my back facing his front. His fingers trace my neck, push my head down. "Keep it down or move your hair."

"James, I don't think you should -"

His fingers work magic on my skin. Strong but gently, he massages my tense shoulders, kneading and untying every knot. I inhale sharply, a quick and soft moan dancing past my lips. Whimpering at his touch, I begin to melt under James' fingertips. His thumbs circle around my joints, dig deliciously into my back. Suddenly, he removes his hands. I gasp yet again as I feel them under my light jumper. My mouth drops open. James' fingers burn against the little of my back. Every inch, every pore ignites with pleasure as the Gryffindor applies enough pressure to stimulate my nerves and senses.

His hands travel upwards, stopping shortly at the strap of my bra. On the right side of my back, a few millimetres from my scapula, he pushes down. The intense sensation shatters me, sending shivers along my back and hair line. I gasp, leaning forward. My back arches. James continues, working on the knots as all senses of time and place leave me.

"Aren't you the man?" Our friends around the table, watch in astonishment.

"How come?" I question, biting down on my lip.

Freddie laughs. "One girl is moaning, melting like butter in his hands. Another fell asleep against his back."

I turn around, looking behind Potter, seeing Venice's cheeks flushed against his back. Like a fish, her mouth is opened, soft puffs of air escaping. I smile into the candle lit room.

"I should take her home." I run my hands along my hair line, pushing back any stray hair. Potter's hand continues to rub soft circles into my back, his thumb pressing down occasionally. "It's getting quite late."

Gathering our clothes in my lap, I stretch my back. Loud, relieving pops of air bubbles between my bones cracking, resonate.

"Venice." I shake her awake, leaning over Potter's body. "Come on Venice, we're going home."

Disoriented, she sits up, and runs her hands over her eyes. Seconds later, she drops her head onto the table and dozes off again.

I stand on my feet, swaying from the dizziness. With my hand, I steady myself on James' shoulder. His hand shoots out to steady my waist. "Careful." The lot laughs. "I think we all are getting a little tired."

"Can you take the bags, Ves?" I hand them over anyway. "And our jackets as well."

"Why do I have to carry everything?"

"Because I'm about to carry our sleeping sister, idiot. Shut your mouth and do as I say."

"Here, let me get out first." Potter and I move from the booth, so I can walk back in. Once I have her securely in my arms, I turn around and move as slowly as I can, not wanting to wake her up.

"We'll write, okay?" I mention as I address the almost sleeping girls.

My gaze drifts towards James. I open my mouth but close it again. Instead, I smile shyly and watch him wink. With a soft smile, I bring us home.

* * *

**Andromeda of Cabin 3**

**Thank you. I'm glad that you like it. Considering that I have written four chapters in one day. And have another four to five, planned out, I wouldn't call it writer's block. I'm just lazy and like to wait to see how people like my work ;) But I did have writer's block on other stories, for almost a year!**

**Strangelove9**

**Your review, truly made me smile. I hope you like this ;)**

**Annareading**

**I never said, I wouldn't give you the reason. It is just a matter of time, when.**


	26. In Memory Of Winter Wonders

"Are you sure, she's okay with you leaving?"

I emerge from my closet, carrying underwear in my hands. I stash the panties in my bag. "Yes. My dad not so much. But they have been arguing a lot, lately, so I am going either way. Whether they want me to or not. I can't stand their bickering any longer."

"Why?" The girls are sprawled on my bed, sitting or lying down. "What happened between them."

"Beats me." I disappear in my closet again. With yet another mountain of clothes, I reappear. "The day before Christmas Eve, mum threw dad out on the couch. The next day, at dinner with dad's family, they pretended as if nothing happened between the them."

"The annual Christmas Dinner with the Nightingale family." Roxanne sits up. "How are they?"

"Don't ask." I shake my head. "I know they are family and all that. But, girl, is it wrong of me to hate them at times. Deep down I love my cousins, but then again, I'm sometimes questioning myself why I even bother to show up."

Dominque ruffles through the clothes, I threw on my bed. She holds one up, smiling, throwing another one in my face. "Aren't they all younger or older than you are?"

"Yes," I place a pair of socks into the bag. "But it's not the age difference. I could care less about that. Those fuckers are so conceited because they're somewhat rich."

"Money does that to you." The girls all stand from their positions. "And I give Lance a free ticket. With those looks, and that body, he can be as conceited as he wants to be."

"First, ew. That's my cousin." I count down on my fingers. "Second of all, just because you have money and looks, doesn't mean that you should treat other people like dirt. Like they're something less than you are."

"They're family, either way." I zip up the bag, rolling my eyes. "You can try, but you can't get rid of or change them."

"Please," I scoff. "The second I am married, I will never look back to them. My husband's family will have to do. And if I hate them as well, I'll just never leave the house."

"You do that." Dominique adjusts the rosé golden watch on her wrist. "Did you get any presents? By the way, Nana has something for you when we get to the Burrow."

"She really is okay, with me staying? I don't want to intrude." I set the bag on the floor, and join my friends on my mattress.

"Bullshit!" Lucy assures me. "She even asked when you were going to come."

I sigh in relief. Years have passed with me camping in the Weasley Burrow. But as the time rolls by, I feel insecure about disturbing their family slash quality time.

"Good." I answer. "Mum gave me money. And I don't know what my father got me, if he got me anything."

"You still aren't talking?" They but shout. I shake my head. "This is getting ridiculous. He should be over you having love affairs."

"Tell that him." I stand from the bed. "Not me. I tried to talk to him."

"You folks are a mess."

"That we are."

The girls accompany me downstairs. Mother is in the living room, sipping wine in front of the fire place. Tired eyes watch the flames dance, licking and teasing one another. Soft music, saddens the atmosphere.

"Mum?" I carefully step forward. She turns to face me, a tender smile gracing her lips. "I'm going."

She sighs, the smile never leaving. "Okay." She stands to hug me goodbye. "Have fun. And give everyone my greetings, will you?"

I nod, wrapping my arms around her waist. We part. She kisses my forehead. "Will do. Don't hesitate to call me home, if anything happens."

"Don't worry. You go and enjoy your time."

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Nightingale." The girls smile as we say our farewells.

Mother smiles. "Goodbye girls."

We hold hands. One of us turns on the spot. Apparating, the fastest way of transportation alongside the port keys, I will never get used to. It feels, as if one is sucked through a narrow, bright and colourful tube. Colours blur, disfigure and turn brown. My head spins when we arrive. The Burrow, in front, is standing like it has always done. I smile at the brick walls, the crooked windows and the snow all over the home. Soft snow flakes rain down on us, coating our clothes, entwining with our hair.

"Let's go." Dom shrieks as she stumbles through the snow. She falls face first. We laugh, running right passed her and into the warm comforts of the house. The parents are gathered in the living room, enjoying their hot beverages in front of the fire place. They stop at the sound of our laughter.

"You could have at least waited for me." Dominique emerges from behind us. Covered in snow, from head to toe, she steps inside the house.

"Dominique." Her nana screams, from the kitchen. "Go and shake off that snow outside. I'll be damned if I have you cover my ground in that thing."

"How does she even know?" We turn to wipe our shoes.

"Hello." I greet the large family, after discarding my clothes and beanie. Mrs. DeLacour-Weasley is the first to stand. She reaches over, kissing both my cheeks.

"Bonjour Vienna." Her thick accent is still strong. "It iz ... 'ow do you say? Such a pleasure, tu zee you 'ere. Say, 'ow iz your mama doing?"

"Hello. She's great. She sends her greetings." I wave my hand for the rest of the adults. They smile.

We wear pots in the kitchen, scratching, clashing against one another. Nana Weasley stands in the door way. Her still flamingly red but slowly whitening hair is pushed back, a bandana rolled up and wrapped around her head. "I knew I heard your lovely voice. Come here."

I smile at her outstretched arms. Eagerly, I step into her embrace. Our arms wrap around one another, our feet rocking us from side to side. Nana Weasley smiles, laughs in delight.

"Look at you." She steps away, holding me at an arm's length. She nods approvingly. "Turn for me. Oh you have always been so beautiful. What a nice cute little bottom. You must be having boys chasing you."

"If only you knew." I hear Dom mutter from the door.

"It's so nice to see you again, Mrs. -"

"Nonsense!" She waves her wooden spoon in the air. Lovingly, she places a wrinkly, but warm hand on my cheek. "How often do I have to tell you to call me Nana. You're family."

"Nana." She smiles. "It's nice to see you again."

"I am glad you could make it. Girls, why are you letting your friend, our guest, carry her belongings. Go help her."

"Oh it's okay."

"Yeah." Dominique unwraps her coat. "She's a big girl. And as family, I don't have to carry her stuff."

Nana Weasley shakes her head. "You will never get a husband with that attitude, young lady."

"Mama," Dom's mother speaks. "Do not vorry, mama. One day, she will get a nice 'usband zat will match 'er demeanor, oui?"

"Close." Bill Weasley smiles at his wife, placing a loving kiss on her cheek. The veela woman, sinks into his arms, soaking in the warmth.

"Why don't you girls get you settled." Her wooden spoon smack against my tight dark jeans. "Move that butt. Wash your hands and get back down. I have cookies for you to eat."

I blush at her movements. Following her orders, the girls and I walk up the stair case. Different heads pop over the railing, looking at the arriving ones. I look up, smiling at the different hair colours. They wave, wink, smile.

We walk into one of the many rooms. Four small beds are pushed against the walls, two on each side. I set my bag on one of them.

"You better settle in, or that woman is going to have my head. I don't know why but Nana doesn't think me to be a proper lady."

"Because you're not." We laugh.

"But I still have social skills."

"Barely."

She grumbles, her eyes dropping. Dominique pulls me down the stairs, leading us into the kitchen. Magically, the utensils move freely in space, circling, mixing and cutting. We sit at the table.

"Do you need any help Nana?" I place my elbows on the table and lean forward.

"Thank you my dear." She retrieves a tray of freshly baked sweets. "But I have it under control." She takes the spinning whisk, rotating it in the batter, before adding chocolate chips. She lets go. The whisk continues to stir, to finish her work. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

The different flavours burst in my mouth; spicy, sweet and a hue of lemon. My taste buds moan, orgasm as they raise to paradise. The bitter sweet chocolate melts on my tongue, dissolves and makes me crave more.

"Nana. These," I point to the cookie. "These are amazing."

Nana Weasley smiles, a warm laugh shaking her form. "Thank you sweetheart. At least someone appreciates my cooking."

Dominique's brows furrow. She smiles big, turning around. "Your cookies are delicious grandma."

"Oh stop kissing my arse Dominique. It does not become you." The blonde shakes her head, slouching in her chair. Nana Weasley laughs once again, placing a soft kiss on her granddaughters head. "I'm just joking, sweetheart."

"Whatever Nana, you still have to give Vienna her present, remember."

"Right!" She pats her apron covered, plump body. "Now where did I put my glasses? I need to see her face."

"They're on your head, Nana." Roxanne and Lucy laugh.

"Right, silly me." Nana Weasley puts on her glasses, picking out a neatly wrapped package. She hands me the gift, a soft smile winking at me.

"You shouldn't have." I hesitate, playing with the beautiful wrapping paper. Small snowflakes adorn the paper, imitating the weather outside.

"It's nothing, sweetheart." She smiles. "Open it."

I rip the paper. Steele grey material is soft under my fingertips. I unwrap the clothing, looking at the blue V in the middle. "A Weasley jumper? But-"

"No buts. You may not be related by blood but I still consider you family."

I stand, pushing the tears back, to give the old lady a hug.

"Come on, put it on." I shake off my current hoodie. "I wasn't sure what size to make it."

"It's perfect, thank you." I hug her once again. The jumper is slightly bigger than my form. I smile, liking it this way. My hands partially disappear in the long sleeves. "It even has the Ravenclaw colours."

"I know the colours are actually bronze and blue but a little bird told me to go with silver, matching the stunning colour of your beautiful eyes."

"Thank you." We hug again.

"You're welcome. Why don't you girls play outside? The snow looks beautiful."

"Maybe later."

* * *

As told, we find ourselves outside, in the thick blanket of crystalized rain drops. Rolling around balls of snow, we decided to create a snowman. Sticks we use as arms. A carrot will act as a nose.

"This is boring." Dominique lowers the hat onto the smallest but highest sphere of snow. "Nana could not have given us anything worse to do."

"This sucks." Roxanne throws particles of snow into the air. The big portions fall, hitting us on the heads.

I complain, throwing little amounts of the white stuff at her. We break into a fight, laughing and running as we try our best to hit each other. We stop as a fast, strong ball hits our snowman. The ball leaves an imprint, leaving our made man crippled.

"Hey." We watch as the head falls backwards. We look around, wanting to find out who threw the ball. "Someone killed our snowman."

"It wasn't me." Roxanne lifts her hands, dropping the cold substance.

"None of us did it."

Another ball circles over our heads, edging closer and closer. The frozen mass misses us, falling to the ground, a few meters away. Our heads turn with it. They move back, towards the direction the ball is headed from. Another one flies over the house.

"Are these intentionally thrown over our house?"

We watch another one fly.

"I think so."

The girls and I walk around the house. Attentive, we round the brick walls, and stump through the snow. The male Weasley and Potter descendants stand in front of the house, friends surrounding them.

"What are you doing?" Angry, the blonde veela watches as Teddy balls up a good amount of snow in his hands. The pressure he applies, is enough to hold the small particles together, to strengthen the structure. His arm swings back and forth abruptly. As he does so, he releases the ball.

"Throwing snow balls." Freddie is the next one to create a sphere. "Can't you tell?"

"We can." Dominique glares. "But why are throwing them over the house?"

"It's a competition or challenge." He throws. "Call it whatever you want."

"Enna." Potter greets happily. "If it isn't the sun that brings light to my darkness."

"Potter." I answer unsure, stepping back.

"Vienna." The small, free-spirited Potter child races forward. Excitedly, she engulfs me in an embrace.

"Hey you." I give the girl a gentle squeeze. "How have you been? I haven't seen you much lately."

"Good. A little bored with nothing to do."

"Ahh." I laugh slowly. "I know exactly where you are coming from."

"I suggested playing something. But all they want to do is throw fucking snowballs over the house. Like that's any fun."

"Boys." I roll my eyes. "But what kind of game did you suggest?"

"Cops and robbers."

"Cops and robbers, huh." I play with the flakes on my jacket. "Sounds interesting."

"What sounds interesting?" The boys question.

"Cops and robbers."

"Where would you even play? We don't have enough hiding spaces to play a nice game."

"Whoever said that we needed to play here?" I smile at the girls. "Aren't there woods surrounding your home, Potter?"

"Is this you asking me to show you my room?"

"No Potter." I roll my eyes. "There are woods around your house. And unlike Hogwarts I bet that you have magical barriers around them. So no evil beasts and no horror scenarios."

* * *

We arrive at the Potter manner. Almost immediately, the large groups crosses the ground, stopping in front of the tree line. Potter smiles.

"Now to pick teams." Teddy calls out. "Vee and James are captains."

Potter and I stand in front of the lot. "Ladies first." He gives me the first pick.

I roll my eyes. "Teddy." I announce proudly and clap both his hands as he walks towards me. Potter curses under his breath.

"Whore." I hear Dominique's disbelieving shriek.

"Fred." Potter picks.

"Roxy."

"Vienna!" She shrieks louder.

"Dom."

She sticks her tongue out as she walks towards the opposite team. "See what you did? We aren't even on the same team now."

"Sorry." I grimace. "Lysander."

"Al."

"Rose."

"Lorcan."

"Lily." The youngest Potter girl cheers, skipping to stay on my side.

"Andrew."

"Little Malfoy." I smile, and ruffle my hand through his hair. He gives me a slight push, laughing.

"Aiden."

"Then that leaves Lucy to me." We smile at one another. "The next thing we need to ask ourselves, what team is going to be what?"

"Rock, paper, scissors." James comes closer. "Two out of three wins and can decide what to be." We go for it.

We shake our hands. One. Two. Three. His rock destroy my scissors. His team cheers him on. We try again. My paper covers his rock.

"Really, Potter." Teddy calls from my side. "Two times rock?"

"Last round, love." He smirks and teasingly shakes his fist. "One. Two. Three."

My team erupts in cheers. Potter losing, causes his team to sulk. Defeated, he turns around and watch as my group huddles together.

"Okay, you get a five minute head start."

I run into the woods.

* * *

I hide behind the thick rind of a tree. Trees are everywhere, covered in snow, naked from the cold. Attentive, I move from behind it. Footsteps imprint the virgin snow. Someone had been here. I look around, hoping that I am alone. A twig snaps behind me. My hair whips against my shoulders, as I turn around. Nothing. I turn back around. I gasp as I see the face in front of me. Blue eyes smile with mirth.

"Teddy." I scold him, gently punching him in the chest. "You scared me to death."

The older man laughs. "Sorry. I just had to. You were being too careless. I was able to see you all the way back there." He points out his finger.

"Has anyone besides Scorpius been caught?"

"They got Roxanne and Lysander and Rose I think."

"So that leaves you, me and Lily." I count us off my fingers.

"Exactly. And Lorcan is running around somewhere near. We better get going."

We take off, slowly walking around the perimeter. Teddy is silent. His hands are stuck in his pockets, his chin beneath his jacket.

"Is everything alright?" I hoop my arm through his. "You seem sad."

He sighs and I see it. Teddy, the always smiling, always laughing boy, has deep bags under his eyes. His usual, beautifully groomed beard, is uneven, patchy and growing longer in some places, than others. He looks tired, exhausted from all the work.

He laughs lightly to himself. "Didn't the girls tell you?"

I tilt my head in confusion. I pull him to a stop. "Tell me what?" My voice is gentle, carrassing his cold ears.

Teddy's lips pull into a slanted pose. "Victoire and I," He stops to take a breath. "We are no longer a couple."

"What?" Perplexed, I reach out to wrap my arms around his neck. "But - since when? Everything seemed to go fine for the two of you. I don't understand."

Teddy Lupin gives me a light squeeze. He laughs to himself. "It is better this way. We both came to realize that the love we once held for one another, isn't the same it used to be. People change over time. I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Victoire. But as time past, it just didn't make sense anymore. I fell out of love. And so did she."

"But -"

"No buts, Nightingale." He smiles warmly and taps my reddish nose. "If it's meant to be this way, so it be. It's easier this way."

"Are you okay, though." I lightly hit myself with my gloved hands. "Stupid question, of course you're not okay."

Teddy steadies me with both hands. "I'm fine. Believe me." Wrinkled eyes smile at me.

"Are you sure?" He leads us further.

"Positive."

I sigh. "When did you break up, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A couple of days ago." His eyes focus on something in the distance. "But I knew for months, before that, that we wouldn't last longer. Kisses weren't passionate anymore. They were just something we did to pass time; small pieces of hope, that maybe we could grasp to ignite the flames again. It didn't work. Sex was out of question. Victoire wants to marry pure, clean. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I had taken that from her, just to spike things up again. It would have been wrong."

"Teddy." I whimper softly, tears welling in my eyes. Removing one of my gloves, I take his hand in mine. Our skin, cold yet warm, touches and I squeeze.

"What's wrong, love?" He wipes the tears from my eyes. "Why are you crying? Do not cry for me, love. I'm fine, really. I'm kind of glad that it is over."

I nod, wiping at the remaining wetness. Screams echo in our ears. Teddy smiles down at me. "We better run."

And so we do. I let go of his hand and begin to move my legs. One foot after another, I place on the ground. Picking up speed, I circle around trees and take as many turns as I can.

"Give up!" Dominique and Lorcan scream. "You are the only ones left. You have no chance against us." Their laughter is mean, malicious.

"Go run." Teddy stops. I stop as well, searching his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I screech. "We are going to lose."

"Run, Nightingale." He laughs and pushes me forward. I smile at him and follow his order.

My feet are heavy in the snow. Small, but deep puffs of air escape from my lips. My breath is visible in front of my eyes. My heart beats hard, fast in my chest. Lorcan's footsteps are getting closer, louder. I escape the trees, ending back in the backyard of the Potter manner. The rest of my group is standing in a make shift prison. Wide eyed, they watch me run from Lorcan.

"Freddie!" Lorcan screams. "Nightingale is the last man standing."

Several of the opposite team members are running after me, trying to catch me. I laugh at the rush of adrenaline in my veins, the burn in my lungs.

"Potter!" They all call out.

James, as fast as he is, is able to catch up to me. From behind, I feel his chest press against my back. Arms wrap around my waist and pick me from the ground. We spin. The world becomes a blur of white. I scream, in delight, defeated. Potter and I fall to the ground. His fully clothed body covers mine, presses me and my hair into the snow. He laughs in my ear. I breathe heavily, giggling myself. His warm breath hit against my cheeks. I embrace the heat.

"Gotcha." He whispers, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek. First, he picks up himself. Then, he takes my hands and pulls me along. The very same hands, snow me off.

"I got it." I use my own ones to get the snow from my clothes.

His team cheers, and begins to jump up and down. They throw with snow, collapsing on top of one another. Teddy stands by my side. We shake our heads, laughing.

* * *

Later that day, we make it back to the Burrow. Nana Weasley makes us undress in the front, not wanting to have any snow in her home. She even makes the boys dress down to their underwear.

"Long Johns, Potter?" I raise a brow, noting that the long underwear does actually suit him.

"I look good in them." He merely states. One of his hands travel along his sculpted body, grabbing his junk, giving it a squeeze. "And they keep me warm. Plus, my arse looks fine as fuck in these."

"Of course." I drop my pants, glad that my shirt is long enough to cover everything important. Tip toeing on naked toes, I head for the stairs.

"And where are you going, young lady?" Nana Weasley places her hands on her hips.

"Upstairs?"

"But not with those clothes." She takes them from my hand.

"Nana," I try to get them back. "I cannot let you wash and dry my clothing. Please." I try to reason with her. She, not wanting to have it, shakes her head, walking from the set of stairs to grand me passage. I take off after her.

Nana Weasley, teasingly screams and picks up speed. "Teddy dear," her lovely voice calls out. "Go take her."

A shirtless, and half naked Teddy Lupin walks towards me. Cold hands graze my naked legs. I shriek, pushing him from me. "Your hands are freezing."

He laughs, rubbing at the soft hairs on his broad chest. "So are yours. And now keep going Nightingale. There isn't a chance of you winning an argument with that woman. The sooner you realize, the better." His fingertips wrap around my wrist, pulling me a long.

"Teddy." I try to pry them off me. We ascend the stairs. "I can't let her wash my clothes. How does that look?"

"She offered it." Dominique pushes against my back. "Let her do it, if she wants to."

"I can't." Teddy hands my hand to her. She continues to drag me along.

We enter our room. She pulls out my stuff. "Just get dressed. And don't you even dare to think of going down there."

"There really is no other option, Vienna." Roxanne and Lucy enter as well. "Nana will do what she wants."

I sigh, falling onto the bed. I trace my hands along the embroidery, giving up.

After getting dressed, we lay in our beds. The other children have decided to come into our room as well.

"Move over." Potter pushes at my form. Dressed in a jumper and silk, form fitting tracksuit pants he scoots in behind me.

"Potter?" I look at him. "What the bloody hell are you trying to do?"

He hushes me, getting under the blankets with me. His head hits my borrowed pillow. He pulls me closer and wraps his arm around me. Warmth spread around me, embracing me in a heated cocoon. I stop struggling, enjoying the heat. The lights are dimmed. Slow music plays and soft whispers dance in the room. My eye lids become heavier. I miss the conversation, the questions and the topics. Potter's arms hold me tight, turning me gently, pressing my face against his chest. Cologne reaches my nostrils. My hair is fanned behind me.

I feel his hands pull at my naked legs, draping one over his hip. Dressed in my new jumper and booty shorts, I did not think the boys would come. Potter's fingers dance across my skin, pulling me even closer if possible.

My head is tucked safely against his chest, under his chin. His body is flat on mine, his warmth lulling me to sleep. The soft notes strengthen the effect. I sigh. I fall asleep, his strong arms encaging me.

* * *

**A/N**

**Guest: IFORGOT**

**I am glad that you enjoy my work of art. I do try to give my characters authenticity by thinking, what would I do?****And most of the things, especially the girls talking with each other, is based on how I communicate with my best friend. You are the second one, to tell me that they have read my work in ONE/TWO day(s). That makes me happy, and brings a big smile to my face. Never did I imagine that I would be one of THOSE authors (even though I do think that my work is good! And No Hate, CONFIDENCE in your work and abilities is #1 priority!). I really got inspired by the songs that I have posted, to write the Halloween chapter. And I really looked forward to it. 17.000+ words is the longest I have written and probably will write. But I wanted that to be long and juicy and ... I don't even have the words for it. Jason... Soon. Thestrals... Soon. I promise to give you answers.**

**As for OTHER Harry Potter stories... I actually didn't want to say it just yet. But since you gave me these outstanding and heart-warming reviews, I guess I can give you something. After 'In Memory Of ...'****is finished, I of course want to start another story. And that is what I am going to do. I already know what and who it is going to be about. So if you want to know more, just keep reading and I will drop hints.**

**HINT #1 ****It will be Colourful**


	27. In Memory Of Frost Bites

I wake alone in the bed. Various sized snowflakes, both big and small, tap against the cold window glass. I shiver under my covers, pulling them upwards until they reach my chin. Slowly, I stretch, turning and twisting. My eyes flutter open, adjusting to the light streaming in. The rest of the girls, are still asleep, slightly snoring and mumbling in their slumber. The boys must have left the room, earlier the morning. My eyes close again. I try to fall back asleep.

* * *

The next time I wake, I hear voices. Hushed giggles resonate in the shell of my ears. People stand in the room, looking down at us, while we sleep. My brows furrow in agitation. Irritated, I turn in the bed and pull the covers over my head. Light footsteps come closer, slender across the room to close the distance to my bed. Light shines brightly in my eyes, as the covers are pulled from me. Harsh coldness, bites at my exposed skin. I whine, dropping the pillow over my head.

I hear laughter; male voices. Dominique screams from her bed, profanities slipping from inbetween her teeth. Pillows are thrown around. The boys jump on the beds, up and down, shaking us awake.

"Come on, Enna." Potter drops from his position. Both his legs are placed on either side of me. Strangling me, Potter lowers himself to engulf me in a hug. I whine, wiggling from side to side, trying to throw him off. He laughs, the deep notes tingling in my ear. "Wakey, wakey, love."

"No." I breathe in. The heavy body on top of me, exacerbates the movement. Air only partially, fills my lungs. "Go away."

His hands glide down the length of my waist. His fingertips, strong and hard, dig into the soft flesh, hidden beneath my jumper. I jerk, my eyes fully opening. Potter hums, intrigued at my flustered behaviour. Soft, small sounds of recognition pass through his lips. Maliciously, the boy begins to tickle me. I writhe under him, laughing, giggling.

"Stop." I barely manage to voice my displeasure. Potter's hands continue to torture me. Sweet laughter, pleasured agony, my lungs tighten in my thorax. Quickly, his fingertips run along my body. I laugh, yell, cry. It finally is possible for me to flip us over. Frantically, I stand from the bed and hold my hands out in front of me.

James tries to go for it again. "Stop." I laugh. My chest raises quickly, up and down, the after effects still taking their toll on me. "Stop, right there. Don't come any closer. This isn't funny."

"Oh I think this is very funny." He smirks. "I enjoyed it very much."

The boys soon disappear, after. They walk from the room, letting us know that we were to get ready for breakfast. Sitting on my bed, I run my hands along my face. My chest still heavy, calms down. So does my heart. One after another, we walk into the bathroom, finishing our morning routine. Pulling on my jeans, we wait for Dominique to finish. When she finally emerges from the bath, the steam eager to escape with her, she quickly puts on her clothes and accompanies us downstairs.

The entire family is already seated at the table, joyously digging into their breakfast. A few, handpicked, seats are still open. Dominique and Roxanne choose to sit next to each other. Lucy takes the seat, next to her older sister. I greet the Weasley addition. The last open seat is next to Potter. James pats the seat, teasingly grinning as I grudgingly walk towards it. Clamped between two Potters, I start my breakfast.

"Do you mind giving me the butter, Vienna?" Mr. Harry Potter nudges me softly, asking me for help.

"Of course not." I reach out, grasping the plastic container in my hands. Handing it over, I smile at the man. "Here."

"Thank you dear." He responds with his own joy filled smile. I watch shortly, as he runs his knife over the soft surface of the butter. Spreading the yellow substance on his bun, he chooses to place a slice of cheese on top.

I return to my own breakfast.

"So," The Potter father announces. "I thought that we could go ice skating today. The family and friends." He smiles in my direction.

"That sounds like a nice idea, sweetheart." Nana Weasley gushes over his suggestion. Waving her hand over the table, she continues. "Hurry and eat up then."

"Will you not come with us, mum?" Her only daughter sips on her morning coffee.

"What would I, an old lady, be doing there, hunny? It is also too cold for me and sit there. You go and have fun."

"Okay." Mrs. Potter smiles and picks up her bread again.

"Enna." Potter jabs his fingers into my side. I almost spit out the tea in my mouth.

Angered, I set the mug down and turn towards him. My hand, slowly, moves up his thigh. I press my nails into his trousers, evoking a little yelp. "Not this again Potter."

His fingers wrap around my wrist, slowly applying pressure. My brows furrow. "Do you know how to ice skate? Don't worry, I can show you." He smiles. My hand, he picks up effortlessly. Playing with the skin spreading over my knuckles, he laughs.

About to give him a piece of my mind, I stop as I notice the different pair of eyes on us. "That is very considerate of you, James." I force the smile, the kind words. He smiles hauntingly. "But your aid will not be of need to me. Fortunately, my father showed me how to ice skate."

The boy leans in to whisper in my ear. "You say that now. But I will still be there to catch you, if you fall." He kisses me beneath the ear. The smacking of the kiss os louder than expected.

"Potter." I hiss under my breath.

"James." His mother warns him.

* * *

Breakfast is ending. The children, each decide to go to their rooms, to get dressed. Once ready, we gather in the living room. The adults reach out to take their younger children's' hands. After a slight explanation of where the ice hall is, I turn in my spot. The colours vanish from my sight, intermingling into one big block of brown. Seconds later, I appear with a pop. Slightly wobbling, I regain my balance. The ice hall stands in front of us. One at a time, the adults arrive. Mr. Potter leads us into the interior.

"Good day." I follow him to the register. Quietly, he counts over our heads. "18, please."

I pull the money from my purse, ready to hand it over. "Oh you can keep that." I sigh, pushing the money into his hands.

"I can't let you pay for me, Mr. Potter." I whine as he drops the money into my wallet.

"I can and I will. Now go and get your shoes." I stand next to him. He watches me. "Go." The father encourages me.

"Please, I can't let you wash my clothes and pay for me as well." I take the money once again, and turn to the cashier. "I'll pay for myself."

"No she won't." Mr. Potter shakes his head. "I got it, don't worry."

"Please, Mr. Potter -"

"I already paid." He raises his hands in mock surrender. "No can do."

He walks backwards, smiling at me. Brows furrowed, I am close to take the money and just throw it into his face. His hands pull me along, guiding me towards the changing room. The orange lockers and brown rubber ground is the first thing I notice. I sit on the bench, slightly refusing to get my shoes.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Dominique sets two pairs of white skating shoes on the ground. "There is no other option."

"Come on Nightingale. Or do I have to dress you?" Teddy jumps a little on his skates. Bending to his knees, he picks up my feet, removing one shoe after the other. Teddy puts on my shoes for me, stringing them together as well.

Pouting, I stand. "This still isn't okay." I frown at him.

We begin to walk, through the door and into the hall. Teddy laughs, stepping onto the ice with me. "It's not. But trust me. With this family, you will have to relent. They're a headstrong bunch. I learned the hard way."

We pull on our gloves. "Still."

"Forget about it." He shakes his head. "The sooner the better."

I frown, following him along the ice, to where my friends stay. Placing my hand on the wooden railing, I move my head to the songs.

* * *

We skate on the ice, enjoying our time, as we all fall at some point. The music changes continuously; either to a rhythmic or soulful sound.

"Watch out!" We hear the loud scream, as Lily crashes into the railing next to us. The tips of her skates, hit the barrier. She comes to a stop. "I hate ice skating. I don't know how they do it."

She turns to watch her two older brothers glide on the ice. They spin backwards, jump forward again and compete with one another. I see determination in both, Potter's and Albus' eyes; hazel and green orbs burning with ambition.

"They are fairly good." The two slide past us. The blades of their skates, imprint the ice, small shaving coming off.

"I win." I can hear Potter shout excitedly, from across the hall. Shouts of joy escape his throat, drifting into my ears. His skates carry him towards our small groups. Slowly, he stops in front of me, pushing me against the barrier. His hands are placed on either side of me, encaging me, holding me in one place. "What do you say Nightingale? Care to race with me?" He lowers his head into the crook of my neck.

I stand still, my eyes drifting into his hair. After feeling his lips brush against my skin, I grab a fistful of his it to pull him back. My hands push lightly against his chest. "Why not Potter? And while we're at it, why don't we make this a little more interesting?"

"What are you suggesting?" He moves closer again, pressing his body flat against mine.

"Let's bet."

"Vienna don't." The girls try to talk me out of it. I shake my hand dismissively, ignoring their protesting.

"It will be alright." I assure my friends. Turning back to Potter, I do not lose my confidence. "Whoever wins, can decide what he wants the other to do for them. Say if I win, you have to run naked in the snow."

"And if I win, you will massage me." He smirks, encaging me inbetween his arms again.

"Deal."

"Deal." His breath softly hits me in the face, caresses my skin.

We go to stand in position. The other members, we have called to the side. The ice is empty. Potter and I lean forward, ready to make the other lose.

"On your marks." Ginny Potter stands inbetween us. "Get set, go."

We slide past her. Our skates, hit the ice, denting, carving and imprinting the cold surface. I am in the lead, Potter not far behind. We round the first curve. Potter, being in the inner track, is able to outrun me. It is a neck to neck race. I manage to outrace him, once again leading. But as we round the next curve, I see him getting closer. The race is slowly coming to an end. We are both in the lead. Our blades scream on the ice. My heart races in my throat. My blood pumps in my ears. We pass the make shift finish line.

I drop my head. Potter cheers. So do his friends.

"Fuck." I curse under my breath.

His skates appear in front of mine. Pulling me into a hug, I feel his lips against mine. The winner's kiss is short, nothing but a peck. "Maybe after you massage me." He winks and skates away.

* * *

Later that day, we walk through the doors of the Burrow. The house is warm, due to the open fire. The remaining family, that decided to stay home, is gathered in the living room, sipping on tea or coffee. The adults hum in agreement, shrugging off their coats to join the others.

The girls and I walk into our shared room. I drop onto my bed, destroying the neatly made bed.

"I'm tired." I moan into my pillow.

Someone clears their throat. Potter stands in front of the door, leaning against the frame. "But remember, love. You still owe me that massage."

I groan, wanting to hide beneath the covers. "I'll just go take a shower real quick, and then you can work your magic."

He vanishes, leaving us alone. "Oh please don't."

Someone sits on my bed and runs their hands through my hair. "We told you not to do it." Dominique slaps me on the forehead.

I sit up, glaring at the group of cousins. Their laughter haunts me, mocks my loss. Deciding to take a shower myself, I rummage through my bag. With the underwear in my hands, I flip my laughing friends off and walk into the ensuite bathroom. I undress, leaving my clothes a mess at my feet. Slowly, I step into the shower, the tub cold under my feet. Shutting the curtain, I turn to turn on the shower. Warm water pounds against my muscles, easing over the knots and the tension. I sigh in relief, one of my hands running along the curve of my neck. My eyes close and I enjoy the calming massage, the small but fast drops of water against my back.

After washing both my hair and body, I rinse off and step out. Fog hovers in the bathroom, trapped between four walls. I wipe my hand against the mirror, slicking my wet hair back. With my towel wrapped around me, I open the small window. Quickly, I leave the cold breeze and enter the room.

Potter and the some of his friends are already sprawled around the room. Seeing me emerge from the bathroom, only wearing a small towel, the oldest Potter boy grins. His hands reach out to grasp me. I slap them away, glad that I had already put on my panties.

"All of you turn around." I warn as Dominique vanishes in the bathroom.

"Insecure, Nightingale?" Potter teases.

"It's not like we haven't seen it before." Roxanne lays on her bed, playing with her crazy hair.

"Yes, you've seen it. But they are boys. I'm not going to show them my breasts."

"Right. Turn around and close your eyes." Lucy stands to take the towel from me. Like the good friend she is, she holds it up, helping me cover myself.

"Oh come on, love." I catch Potter as he tries to peak. "We've seen you in a bikini before."

"That's different."

"How is that different." I turn towards Aiden.

"When wearing a bikini, a girl wants you to see her half naked. In a bra that may not be the case."

He nods his head, then shrugs his shoulders at his friends.

"Idiots." I mutter under my breath when I pull another jumper over my head. Once my legs are covered by the soft fabric of my sweats. "Thank you." I take the towel from Lucy's hands and throw it into the bin, Nana Weasley put in the room for us.

I sit on my bed, my body brushing against Potter's legs. Laying on my bed, he looks around the room. Dominique appears from the bathroom again.

"That was fast." I notice, pulling my wet hair into a bun.

"I wanted to be quick. And I didn't wash my hair."

We nod. Potter nudges me with his leg. "That massage."

I roll my eyes, positioning my legs on either side of his body. Smirking, Potter wiggles his arse. I sit on top of it. Someone plays soft music in the room. I begin to run my hands along Potter's back. The muscles tense, jerk under my fingertips. The light dusting of hair on his neck stands on edge. He is getting goosebumps.

"Have you heard?" Dominique sits in her bed. "Anna and Harries hooked up."

"What?" I watch her.

"I heard that as well. You know how their parents are like good friends? Appararently, the two celebrated Christmas together. And now they're like a thing." Roxanne interjects.

"But he was having a thing with Marlene, the last time I heard something from him."

A deep groan sounds from Potter's lips. "Fuck." He growls into the mattress.

"I didn't even know Anna had a thing for him." I shake my head.

"Jealous, Vee?" Freddie smirks from the ground.

"Please. I've been there." I press into Potter's back. "She will realize on her own, that the sick bastard is nothing but trouble. I had to as well."

"How far did you two get anyway?" I throw a sharp glare into Lorcan's direction. "What? It's not like we want all the details. Just how far you went."

"We didn't have sex, if you're asking." The boys laugh. James' body shakes under me. "It's not like I missed out on something."

The group, boys and girls, gasp. "What do you mean?" Freddie sits on his knees.

"Nothing." I massage Potter's shoulders, blushing slightly as another groan escapes from his lips. His joints crack under the pressure. "Just that from the information I gathered, that Harries' words speak louder than his actions."

"No way." The boys stare at me, wide eyed.

Roxanne crawls to the edge of her bed, flopping onto her stomach. "So Harries sucks in bed - "

"Marlene says so." I shrug.

"Oh please," We hear Freddie scoff. "she, of all people, shouldn't be running her mouth."

"Right?" Lorcan agrees.

From the corner of my eyes, I notice Dominique moving on her bed. "I'm going to get some water. Does anyone want something?" We shake our heads, watching as she opens the door to leave. The door closes again.

"Wait," Lucy holds up a hand. "Don't tell me, you both had sex with the same girl."

The boys shrug. "No," Lorcan begins. "I snogged her once in a broom closet, last year. It wasn't anything special. But Freddie here." He slaps his friend on the shoulder, gripping it hard. "Man, he destroyed her. Remember when she was running around funny?"

"Wait," I interrupt him. "You don't mean -"

"Yep," Andrew ejaculates. "The night before."

Roxanne pretends to throw up on her bed. "Ew. I didn't need to know that."

"Nobody told you to listen." Her younger twin brother objects.

Roxanne sticks her tongue out before rolling onto her back.

"Wait you said fifth year." Freddie nods while I continue to work on Potter's back. "That means, Baby Bottom was already having sex at thirteen?"

"Seems like it. He shrugs his shoulders.

I voice my displeasure. "Oh god."

"I know right." Lucy drops her head onto her bed.

"But, why at such a young age? It's not like you're going to be bullied for being a virgin." I claim.

Potter uses his strength to push himself onto his back. In another swift movement, he has us switched. I lay under him, his pelvis pressing into mine. I gasp as the friction, the sudden growth of pressure.

"Spoken from a true virgin." His head disappears in my neck again. The boys chuckle lightly. My friends follow.

"Yeah right. Laugh at the virgin. But while you hormone driven teenagers are possibly carrying diseases, I am pure and clean."

Potter hisses into my ear, his need pressing hard into my body. "You're everything but pure." Our hands entwine above my head.

Placing my free hand against his mouth, I notice my nails. "I really need to get my nails redone."

"Finally," Roxanne sits up. "Halloween's been two months ago, and you still have those nails."

"I like 'em." I feel Potter bite down on my index finger. I pull it from his mouth, the soft skin scraping against his teeth. I shake my head at him.

Ignoring his words, I bend my head to look at the crazy haired girl. Upside down, I notice her eyes trained on me. "Do you think Janette will do them for me?"

"Why wouldn't she? And it's about time you shorten them."

"Really?" I bend my fingers and then straighten them. "I just- I had them short and square shaped for so long. I thought about getting a ballerina shape."

"Why?" Lucy looks at them.

I shrug a shoulder. "I don't know. I never had tem before."

"What?" I notice Freddie looking lost.

"What is it?" I question.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about. Squares, ballerinas."

"Here." I stretch out my hands. "These are almond shaped nails, because they look like almonds."

"Dominique for example still has square shaped nails. Roxanne's are oval. And Lucy's are a catastrophe because she bites them down."

"So not true." She looks at them."

Before I reply, the doors open again. Dominique rushes into the room, something clutched in her hands. Hurriedly, she crosses the distance and stops in front of my bed. Her eyes narrow confused, as she sees her cousin pressed against me. I shake my head, deciding to spare my power.

"Your owl came." She drops the letter onto James' back. "And he was wild. I never saw him act like that. He dropped that off and flew away again."

My brows draw in confusion. Touching up and down Potter's back, I feel the paper under my fingers. I push him off me, to sit on my knees. His hands wrap around my waist. We fall backwards. I land in his hardened lap.

"Potter." I hiss, trying to get to my knees again. Realizing that he is not going to let go, I open the letter with a sigh. "Enna, something is wrong-" I announce loudly before my voice drops.

_Mum and dad have been arguing a lot, lately. They are screaming as I am writing. Venice is scared. So am I. I don't know what is happening. Mum told us not to leave our room. Dad is angry. Please come home as fast as you can._

_Ves._

My eyes narrow. Slowly, getting off the bed, I sort out my clothes. I pick up my shoes and put them on. "I gotta go home. My siblings are asking for me."

"Why, what happened?" Dom takes the letter from my hands, quietly reading over it.

"I don't know. All he says is that my parents are angry at one another. And that both he and Venice are scared." I stand up. "I'll just go to look. I'll be back in a bit."

I don't await their answers. Turning on the spot, I arrive home. Usually, the system would allow me to drift right through our safety barrier. But instead of the living room, I land in the yawn outside. Confused, I stand to my feet, wiping the snow off my clothes. I try to open the door. Turnmig the handle I notice it to be locked. I knock. Again. And again. No one answers.

"Mum? Dad?" I call out, hoping that one of them would open the door. But all I get is silence. The wind bites at my exposed skin. Even the layers I have on, cannot keep me from the harsh cold.

I drop my wand to my side. A simple lock picking charm, does not work. Someone enchanted the house to keep me and everyone else out. Panic rises within me. I walk towards one of the windows. Wiping the layer of snow away, I shake my head. It is fogged over and dark inside. I cannot make out a single thing.

"Venice? Vesper?" But again, the silence overpowers.

I blast open the door. It jumps from its hinges, destroyed, broken into tiny pieces. Walking inside, I notice the lack of warmth. Usually, my mother would have the fire place and every single heater in the house on. But this night, it is not the case.

The light turns on, and I look around the room carefully. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Cautiously, I stalk into the living room. Once the lights turn on, I find myself breathless. Broken furniture and drops of blood cover the walls and ground. My breathing picks up. Adrenaline rushes through me, as I step onto broken dishes.

"Mum?" I call out again. The scene does not change in the kitchen.

I run up the stairs. First into my parents' bedroom. It is empty. The bed, the entire furniture in here is broken to pieces as well. So are the ones in my siblings' rooms. I am afraid to open my room - afraid to see what awaits me on the other side. Much to my surprise, my room is the only one unharmed. As far as I am able to tell, it has not been touched. Attentive, I walk inside.

On my pillow, I find a letter. Beautifully written onto it, I find my mother's handwriting. I open the letter addressed to me. My eyes pull into a frown. They skim over the lines. Words, I cannot understand no longer. Sentences do not make senses anymore. They become meaningless letters on soft. Once finished, I let it slip between my fingers. As if times runs slow, I watch the letter fall.

I apparate, panic rising within me.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you all for reading. **

**Hint #2 I will try to be as honest as I can**

**LittleMusicLover**

**No harm done. Honestly, at first I thought 'bitch, how dare he/she' but eventually I came to my senses. Just because I understand what I write, doesn't mean that others will too. I tend to do that conversation thing, when I don't think it to be important to mention who said what. I noted that and tried to void it in here. Thank you for mentioning it. And I actually prefer long comments, to short ones. **


	28. In Memory Of New Year's Eve

I run up the stairs. First into my parents' bedroom. It is empty. The bed, the entire furniture in here is broken to pieces as well. So are the ones in my siblings' rooms. I am afraid to open my room - afraid to see what awaits me on the other side. Much to my surprise, my room is the only one unharmed. As far as I am able to tell, it has not been touched. Attentive, I walk inside.

On my pillow, I find a letter. Beautifully written onto it, I find my mother's handwriting. I open the letter addressed to me. My eyes pull into a frown. They skim over the lines. Words, I cannot understand no longer. Sentences do not make senses anymore. They become meaningless letters on soft, lavender paper. Once finished, I let it slip between my fingers. As if times runs slow, I watch the letter fall.

I apparate, panic rising within me.

_My sweetest daughter, Vienna. I will not be with you, when you read this letter. Know that everything is fine with me. Your siblings, I took with me. The house must be a mess. Your father and I had a disagreement. You know how short tempered he is. It was a silly fight but it led to some big things. Do not fear for me. I apparated to grandma's, as soon as I could. Come join us, the second you read this._

_Love mum._

Her usually beautiful handwriting, was messy, thrown onto the paper carelessly. I breathe in. My magic is out of control. Angst, frustration, panic cause my magical abilities to run amok. My grandmother's house's barrier is made to let in everyone, after having been confirmed. Each time, my grandma would get a slight notification that someone desires to cross the shield. With my magic at a high, I break through it. There is no time to waste.

I pop in, landing on my feet. My hair is a mess of curls on and over my shoulders. Aunts, uncles and cousins watch me as I arrive. I ignore the glares, my eyes searching for the woman which carried me nine months within her. The woman that nourished me when I couldn't. Tears well in my eyes as I notice her bruised appearance. Mother stands from her position.

"Mum." I breathe. Relieved, I drop my wand and run forward. We engulf in a hug.

"Vienna." Her arms press me against her. Her body, frail and bruised, shakes with her tears. "I thought that something happened to you. It's been almost two days."

"I just got Vesper's letter, telling me to come home." She runs her hand over my cheeks, brushing away the tears.

"Don't cry." She smiles. "I'm doing great. Your siblings are doing great."

"Great?" I shout angrily. Some of my mother's older brothers stand. "You call this great? Mum, the house is a mess. Everything is broken. Furniture, TVs. There are holes in the walls, and blood everywhere. You can't tell me that you're great. Vesper wrote me that you and dad had a fight - had fights!"

She pulls me towards the couch. My family members gather around us. "Calm down, sweetheart."

"How can I calm down?" Tears roll down my cheeks. "I get a letter from my brother and sister that tells me something's wrong at home; that they're scared. They tell me you've been fighting. I get home and what do I see? Blood and a mess everywhere. Not to mention that you started your letter in the most fucked up way possible. _'I will not be with you, when you read this'_?"

"Vienna." My grandmother tries. Her hands run over my back, along my hair. I wiggle her hands away.

"What happened?"

"Calm down, sweetheart." She pulls me into her arms. Like when I was younger and upset, she runs her hand over my hair, her soft breathing, the rising of her chest and the sound of her beating heart, calming my nerves. "Your father and I had a fight. A lot of fights actually. They started a long time ago. After you all left for Hogwarts, we just - something was wrong with our relationship. He would stay at work late. He wouldn't talk to me. Everything I did, was somehow wrong. We fought over the silliest things. Dust, food- anything really. Things have become worse when the letters about you arrived. He was in a rage. His little girl, sleeping around? Your headmistress does like to exaggerate a lot." She giggles, despite the situation. I sit up, looking at her bruised face. With each bruise, I feel my heart skip a beat, clenching in agony.

"It took him some time to cool off. He wrote that letter, on the same day but waited until he send it. I kept it hidden, unsure whether I wanted to send it or not. I was glad that we couldn't send them without Oleander. He found out about it. We fought again. I didn't want to send that letter. Your classmates shouldn't hear any word of that." She shakes her head. "Things settled down, but they didn't return to normal. He changed, your father. His hair. His everything. Love didn't exist between the two of us. And I finally knew why. Your father has been cheating on me."

She places a hand on my lips, refraining me from saying something. I notice how hard it is for her to talk about it, to relive the memories. I want to beg her to stop. She shouldn't hurt. For when she hurts, I hurt as well.

"For almost a year, he was seeing this other woman. He kept it a secret. From all of us. Business meetings? Secret dinners with his mistress. Workshops? Wasted money on holidays with his whore." I swallow the lump in my throat. My head spins, my mind is fuzzy. My heart aches. I feel the tears roll down my cheeks. My sobs echo in the room. "He lied to us. Instead of working on our problems, he went along and got a new bitch to love. I cried, for days - weeks. I never knew a life without your father. We were school sweethearts. More than twenty five years, he just threw away. It got better. It was hard but I could deal with the pain. But it will always be there. We didn't talk. We didn't do anything. When you called from Gringotts that day, I was furious. I had no idea that he had been in your vault. That he had the bloody audacity to take what is yours. I was mad, driven by anger. We fought again. I wouldn't let him leave with that money. I threatened him, used dark magic against my better judgement. He was screaming, throwing furniture around. I threw things as well. It is his blood, most of it anyway. I never saw him like that. But I would not leave him like that. The second he was out cold from drinking, I took your siblings and came here. Your father and I will get divorced." She pushes a few strands behind me ear. "Our marriage will be over."

"It's all my fault." I whisper. Mother shakes her head, pushing her tears away.

"No." She states firmly. "It is all his fault. This has nothing to do with any of you. Your father shared our bed with another woman. You and your siblings are innocent. Do you understand?"

I nod, my mind still fuzzy. "Where are they?" I look around the living room. My aunts and uncles wipe their tears away, look angered into the room.

Grandma puts her hand on my shoulder, squeezing me against her. "Third door to the left."

I nod again, standing from the sofa. Softly, I let them know that I will be looking for them. I wipe my eyes and cheeks, hoping that I don't look too messed up. But as I walk up the stairs, I feel the pain pierce my heart again. Silently, I scream out, crouch down as my legs give away. Tears roll down my face again, silent sobs shake my body. I breathe out, heavily. I pick myself up, ascending the rest. In front of the door, I inhale and exhale. My siblings shouldn't see me like this. I have to be strong.

I knock, but no one answers. I try again, deciding to slowly walk in when I retrieve silence again. The room is lit. Both my brother and sister, lie in the same bed. Upon seeing me, my younger siblings run from the bed. They fall into my arms. Loud sobs rattle their weak forms. My mantra of staying strong, is long forgotten. Too weak to hold themselves up, I lower us to the ground. I hold them as they cry, my own tears and sobs resonating in my ears.

"Everything will be fine." I try convince them - convince myself. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

I feel just as empty, the next morning. If not worse. The entire night, I listened my siblings cry themselves to sleep, felt them shake in my arms.

I look into empty space, my eyes raw and burning.

"Enna." Ves asks slowly, having picked up that I wasn't sleeping any longer.

I hum, not trusting my voice.

"What are we going to do? What are mum and dad going to do?" His quivering voice lets me know that fresh tears are on their way.

"I don't know." My voice is but a whisper. My lips feel dry, my nose clogged up. I yawn. "We'll have to be strong."

"I don't think I can be strong." I turn to wipe away his tears. I press him against me.

"You have to stay strong. For yourself. For mum. For Venice. For me. Can you do that?" He shakes his head. I laugh, despite my inner emptiness. "You have to Vesper."

He continues to sob. "Why us? Why our parents?"

I ask that myself as well. "It's wrong to think like that. Selfish to want another family to break apart. Nothing happens without a reason. We'll be happy without him, though. We don't need him in our life."

I feel my sister grip onto my back, hiding her face in my clothes. "You awake, Venice?" I feel her nod against my back. My clothes, she pulls into her fist. Her eyes clench together, her tears soaking me. "Come on, sit up you two."

I position myself against the head board. Their crying forms press against my sides. "Look at me. Don't cry. Just because this happens, doesn't mean that we'll never be happy again. This is just a small step back."

"But we'll never see daddy again." Her soft whimpers break my heart.

"Even better." I laugh. "Daddy hurt mummy really badly."

"I know," her breath is soft against my neck. "She has a black eye."

"Yes." I run my hands through my brother's hair, inhaling his familiar scent. "But he also hurt her somewhere else. You want to know where?"

She nods. "Right here." I tap my finger against her small breasts. "He broke her heart. And just like her bruises, the black eye, her heart will heal as well. Until then, we have to stay strong for mommy. We have to be happy for her as well. Can we do that?"

They nod. "Good."

"Mum and dad are going to divorce, right?"

"Yes." A heart breaking sob, shakes my body. "But we'll be okay. Mum will be both, mother and father for us. If that bas - if dad doesn't want us anymore, then we don't want him, right?"

They nod again. "He may be out of our lives forever." I stroke their heads again. "But always remember, mum and I both, we will be here for you. No matter what happens, don't be afraid to talk to us. If angry, scream. Do anything. Just don't bottle it up, okay?"

"Okay." They both agree.

"Good." I kiss their heads. "Why don't you go wash your faces? I'm sure grandma has made breakfast. I can smell her pancakes."

The two go and leave the room. Slowly, they disappear from my view. I stay in bed, and keep staring at the spot in my empty space.

A knock on the door, makes me turn my head. Mum stands in the doorway, her hands wrapped around her arms. She looks just as weak and tired as we all do. Her usually vibrant blue eyes, are sad, dull.

"Morning." She walks over to the bed to lay down with me. We look at each other.

"Morning." We fall silent. "Did you sleep well?"

"I should be the one asking that." She smiles sadly. But it dies almost immediately. "But no. I didn't sleep at all. You?" She pushes my hair back again.

"I fell asleep some time. I don't remember when."

"Oh. Thank you, Vienna." She smiles, kissing my forehead. "For being here for your brother and sister. For telling them what I would not have been able to tell them. For staying strong." Tears well in her eyes again. She pulls me into her arms.

"Mum." I rub small patterns on her back, trying to calm her down. "He is not worth our tears. If he decides to be an asshole, then so be it. We don't need him to be happy."

"Don't say that sweetheart." She mumbles against my ear. "I don't want you to hate your father. You are his daughter, after all. Who knows, maybe things will get better between the four of you."

"How will they get better? He hurt you. Hurt us, by leaving for a second hand slut. He stole from us, called me a whore and physically abused you. How will I ever be able to forgive him?"

"Time, Vienna." She places a hand on my cheek. "With time. I decided not to pull you from Hogwarts."

"I don't care anymore. I can be home schooled, if you don't want to be alone. I'll just finish differently."

"No." We look into each other's eyes. "I made up my mind. I will not take you from your friends. You may still have letters. But in this time, letters won't do anything. You will need them. They are your rocks."

"Thank you." I breathe in, cursing the welling tears.

"Don't cry. You should be happy." She laughs and stands up. She dries her cheeks, patting the bed. "Now come. Grandma made breakfast."

* * *

I play with the food on my plate, my hunger not there.

"Hunny," my grandma places a hand on my shoulder. I jump in my seat. "Excuse me. Aren't you hungry?"

I shake my head. "Not really Grandma."

Days have passed. My aunts and uncles tried to keep us occupied, to keep us happy. Venice and Vesper look happy, at least it works with them. Mum and I are a different story. For days, I haven't picked up food. For days, I didn't want to cone out of my room. Change is coming. And it is coming too fast.

"It's New Year's Eve today, sweetie." My mother's sister picks up my hand. "Maybe the bangers will cheer you up."

"I doubt it." My tongue runs along the edges of my teeth. "I don't even know, if I want to go celebrate with my friends anymore. I don't want to dampen their moods."

"You should go." My relatives try ro cheer me on. "It will take you mind off of things."

"I doubt it."

"Don't." My aunt replies softly. Taking my hand, she guides me from the table. "Why don't we go and search for a lovely dress? Come on."

"Aunt Hannah." I reply weakly. "I - "

"Come on."

* * *

Later that day, I stand in James' room, or on his balcony to be exact. I have tried to be happy, the entire night. I put on make-up, a drop dead gorgeous dress and my best smile. But as the hours went by, I found my mood at a low. Instead of standing outside with the people, I went upstairs. The music is too loud in my ears, too many people want me smiling. And to get away from all that, I came here.

I look down at the people, the ones that don't know of my problems. A few minutes are left until this year is over. Until this is all forgotten and something new can rise from its ashes.

I sit on the small bench, looking out into the woods. Fairy lights are wrapped around a small portion of the tree line. Magical lights adorn the ground. The moon is the brightest source of light, as it shines in the night. The door behind me opens. Someone comes in.

I turn at the sound of his voice. Potter, dressed in a button up shirt and dress pants, cautiously walks forward. "Vienna?"

I stand, sorting out my dress. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything. I just - I."

"Needed some privacy?" He steps out on the balcony and stands in front of me.

"Yes." I sigh, my shoulders dropping. Swallowing, I try to ignore the wind biting at my skin, the shiver it causes. "I needed some air." I smile meekly.

He walks towards the railing, looking out where I looked out mere seconds ago. We stay silent, and for once I thank the god in heaven that James does not tease me. Feeling uncomfortable, I raise from my position.

"I should-" he turns around. "I should go. I bet Dom is looking for me."

He nods his head. "Okay." He smiles, leaning against the railing.

I mumble a little okay under my breath as well and turn to leave. His voice calls out my name. Slowly, I turn back around.

"Yes?" I wrap my arms around myself.

"Are you alright?"

I take my time to really look at the boy in front of me. His usual, unruly hair, is slicked back, neatly pulles from his face. He has decided to grow out a three-day beard, making him the best looking young man, I ever laid eyes on.

"No." I shake my head. "Not really."

"Do- do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head again. "No."

"Do you want me to hug you?"

I nod my head. "Yes please."

Without hesitation, he walks forward to wrap his strong arms around me. We stay in this position. For once in one week, I feel somewhat warm again - like I can be weak, instead of strong. I don't notice the tears, until it is too late. James' blue shirt is stained with small, salty tears.

"I'm sorry." I rub my hands along the small stains, over his broad chest.

"It's alright." He keeps me in his arms. "Do you feel any better?"

"A little." I admit, losing myself in the scent of his cologne.

He is about to open his mouth again. Like a fish, his lips close and open again. People start counting down, looking forward to the new year.

"_Ten_." We hear.

"_Nine."_ They continue.

_"Eight."_

_"Seven."_

_"Six."_

"Vienna?" He slowly pulls my chin to look up at him.

_"Five."_

"Yes?"

_"Four."_

"When the clock sounds midnight, I am going to kiss you, okay?"

_"Three."_

_"Two."_

"Okay." I manage to breathe out.

"_One_."

His head lowers. James places his lips on mine. Softly, but confident he moves them on top of mine. The kiss is sweet, tender, gentle. Sparks, firecrackers, bangers light the sky and ground. I drown out the noises, focusing on the one thing that seems most important.

We part from the kiss. Resting his forehead on mine, he smiles.

"Happy New Year, Enna."

"Happy New Year, James."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hint #3 It will be emotional**


	29. In Memory Of Resolutions

Anxiously, I run my fingers through my hair. Long, black curls that went to the little of my back, I decided to shorten. Inches of curls are gone. The once long tresses are shortened to shoulders' length, if not an inch shorter.

"Don't worry sweetheart," my grandmother stands behind me, observing as I flip my hair from one part of my head to the other. "You look lovely. Your friends will love it."

I slowly breathe in, twisting on my heels. "That is the least I am worried about, grandma. I'm just not sure if I like it myself. You don't think I made a mistake by cutting them off, do you?"

The older woman, slowly, walks over to me, placing a careful hand under my chin. Long, wrinkly but beautiful fingers make me look up. "There is nothing to worry about. Long or short hair, it does not matter. You are a beautiful young woman. It is in your genes, after all." I try to stifle the smile.

"Thank you grandma." I reach out to pull her into my arms. "Would you tell mum that I am going to be back soon? All I need is a few things for school and a little talk with my friends."

She nods, her white curls shaking. "Of course, you go enjoy yourself. But before you go," her hands take mine, placing something in them. The pouch is heavy. I can tell what she is trying to do. Relentlessly, I hand it back, turning to put on the new scarf, I have been gifted with. "I can't and I won't take your money grandma."

"Yes you will. I want it that way."

"I can't." I softly plead with my eyes. "Please don't make me, grandma. I don't want people to look at me like I'm a charity case. Especially not my own family. Without dad's income, there will be a large dent. But mum will be able to pay and care for us. Please don't offer me your sympathy by giving me money."

With even and balanced footing, she walks forward. The pouch is placed between my fingers again. The leather is rough, yet soft in my palm. I shake its content. "I do not see you as a charity case. Nor will I ever do so. You are my granddaughter, the daughter of my daughter. I watched you grow. I have been the one to bring you into this world, after we have been stuck in the house." Her hands caress my cheeks. "You, your siblings and cousins are the only ones that are keeping me here. Take it. I don't have any use for it."

Grandma leaves the room, without uttering another word. Silence greets me like an old friend, embracing me in its emptiness. The new year has begun - a rebirth, reincarnation. I stand in my temporary room. We have officially moved from my home, the four walls I grew up in. Mother and I went back there, picking up the clothes we left behind. My father had not been home, since everything, had been left untouched. Furniture was still broken. Blood was still marking the walls.

I breathe in deeply, turning in my spot. For once in my life, I embrace the awkward sensation of apparating from one part of the world to another. The squeezing at my stomach increases, makes me want to barf out the breakfast I enjoyed, this morning. But before I can, I land on the familiar white field, in front of the Burrow. The Potters and Weasleys returned, after the successful celebration. Having declined the invitation, I stayed home, sulking in my bed.

I walk through the thick snow, my shoes carrying the white dust along. My gloved hands move to knock against the door. Once. Twice. Thrice. The drum like rap is short. People inside, jump, call, run to get to the door. The wooden surface moves backwards. Mr. Potter stand behind the threshold, his hair sticking up into different directions. He yawns, not caring to hide his gesture.

"Vienna." He smiles but his brows pull into a deep frown. "You know you don't have to knock."

The adult version of the chosen one moves back to let me inside. I wipe off my shoes, crumbles of snow, hitting the ground. "I realized. But it would have been improper to just walk in here and intrude."

He nods, before walking into the kitchen. I stay put in front of the door. Many red heads run past me, ignoring my form as I wait for my friends to get ready.

"Vienna, right?" Molly Weasley II, a former Hufflepuff appears in front of me. Her soft, amber eyes shine in the morning light. Her beauty matches her grandmother's.

"Yes. Good morning, Molly." I wrap my arms around her, as she pulls me into a hug.

"Morning." Her beautiful smile makes the morning brighter. "I like what you did to your hair." Her slender fingers pick up a strand, running it along the surface.

"Thank you." I breathe.

The older girl smiles again. "I apologize but I fear, I may not be able to stay and talk. Work is calling and I am already late as it is."

"Oh, please do continue on your way. I don't want you to get into any trouble."

She shakes her head, assuring me that she would not get any. Before leaving, Molly stands in front of the stair case. Calling out for her sister, she lets her know, that I have indeed arrived.

"Hope to catch you some time soon, Vienna." She smiles yet again. Walking over to the fire place, I watch as the red head steps into it. A handful of floo powder is thrown onto the ashes. Green flames lick at Molly's legs, ascending to her thighs, stomach and head. She is engulfed in fire. As they die, I see her gone.

"What in the name of Merlin's ugly beard did you do?" The shriek makes me jump in my place.

Dominique rushes over to me, running her hands through the shortened length of my hair. Mouth wide open, she takes a bunch of it and throws it over my head.

"What did you do?" My friend whines. "You cut off all your hair."

I place my arms inside her angles elbows, pulling them to let me go. "I didn't cut all of it. Just the tips."

"This is a hell lot more than just the bloody tips. It's so short." Her last words are whispered.

"Don't you like it?" I feel insecure, regretting that I decided on it.

"Of course," She screams. "It's just different. Out of the usual to see you like this. The boy will like it, don't worry."

Lost, I tilt my head. "What boy, Dom?"

Her eyes widen slightly, the realization of having sad the wrong thing, sinking in. She shakes her head, dismissing the issue. "Your future boyfriend, of course. God knows, he will have fun running his hands in your hair as you have wild sex."

"I- I'm not really -"

"ROXANNE! LUCY!" She screams, overpowering my tired voice. "GET THE BLOODY HELL DOWN!"

The two remaining cousins, run down the steps. Heavily footed they land on the last step. Taking our hands, they do not waste to disapparate.

* * *

I focus more on the music playing in the store, than on the clothes in front of me. Millions of thoughts run through my head, crashing against the walls of my brains. Emotions, I tried to keep bottled up, desire to be freed.

"This one might look nice on you." Roxanne holds a piece of clothing onto my body, stretching it lightly to fit my form. I barely acknowledge the green, but disgusting colour.

I hum, my eyes drifting towards the mirrors. Once again, I catch myself looking at the reflection of myself. I do not resemble the girl that looks back at me. She, a beautiful girl, stands confident, fierce. The inner pandemonium, I cannot see in her features, yet her eyes speak thousands of words. They look sad, angry and disappointed. Once filled with life, they are now a mere shadow of what they used to be.

"Vienna?" I shake my head awake, looking at my company. Suspicious, they watch me, eyes slightly narrowed. I hum again. "Are you alright?"

Was I! "Yes, sure. Why wouldn't I be?" I pull at my sleeves, covering my balled up hands. "Just a little tired and cold, if I'm honest. I didn't get much sleep the last couple days."

"Why?" I smile gratefully at their concerned voices. "Did something after you left? You never told us what happened with your brother and sister."

"Let's just get out of here." Roxanne throws the article back onto the rack. "There isn't anything worth buying. Why don't we go to Papa Joe's and get something to drink. That way we can warm up," she wraps her arms around me. "and talk."

"Sure," We link arms. "Why not."

We walk from the clothing store, and onto the main alley. Diagon Alley has calmed, after New Year's has been over. Less and less people roam the street. Nevertheless, stand and carolers still try their luck to lift the post-Christmas spirit. The sound of boots crunching in the snow, reaches my ear. We pass different stores, stands and people in the mass. Papa Joe's sign shines bright in the darkened morning light.

Much like Diagon Alley itself, the little café is barely filled. A handful, careful chosen party of tables have been occupied. The girls and I search for one, in the corners, places where we know we can speak in private. One after another, we slip into the two booths. Almost immediately, we are greeted by one of the waiters.

"Hello," she smiles, ready to take our order. "My name is Sandra. Did you girls decide on something?"

"Yes," Dominique does not open the menu on the table. "I'll have a spicy latte with cinnamon and coco on top, a splash of vanilla essence and no cream please."

Sandra scribbles down the different order, going in circles as she asks the rest of us. "And you?"

"A hot chocolate for me." Roxanne closes the menu.

"With or without cream?"

"Without."

Another note is added. "Okay." She looks up.

"A caramel latte for me. No cream."

Sandra then looks towards me. I swallow. "I'll just have the sage tea with a spoonful of honey, if that's okay."

Sandra smiles, noting the last order. "Of course. I'll be back in a bit." The perky blonde vanishes behind the counter.

We sit in silence, the low music substituting our voices. Barely interested, I keep my gaze focused on the table, one hand supporting my head. Sandra is fast with our drinks. We each get what we ordered, and Sandra smiles, letting us know, if anything was needed we just needed to scream.

I sip on the herb infused water. The temperature is hot on my skin. I blow on the surface, spinning my spoon around it.

"My parents are getting s divorce." I decide to break the silence. It is making me nervous, anxious. And I rather have this over than keep it from my friends.

Short gasps sound from their lips. I refrain from bursting into tears again. I nod, not able to keep my eyes from tearing up. Their hands shoot out to caress mine. "They were fighting. More often than they usually would. That night, when Ves said he wanted me home - they were at it again. I arrived home, or at least I tried. The magical barrier wouldn't let me through. The doors were locked and I wasn't able to unlock them. I had to blast it off." I chuckle against my better judgement.

"The house was a mess. Everything was broken; the living room, my siblings' rooms, my parents'. No one was home when I arrived. My mum and the young ones, left to go to my grandmother's. That is where I was headed to next. She told me everything." I shake my head, wiping away the tears. "That bastard left us for another whore. He dined with her went on holidays, rather than spending time with his children and wife. He was about to take money that didn't belong to him. And maybe that is why I cut off my hair, I don't know. I don't know anything, as of late."

I continue before anyone is able to utter a word. "It's weird. You hear stuff like that from other families. Dads and mums leave behind their loved ones. They remain hurt, deprived of any happy emotions. I never understood why, but now? Now I can see why they break down. Why they don't want to interact with others. With every second that we are wasting here, I am just wishing to leave. To cry. To tell that fucker what I truly feel inside. I don't even know why I left my bed today. All I do is ruin your mood."

"Stop that." Roxanne softly whispers, reaching out to run her fingertips along my wet cheeks. I notice Dominique standing to get a tissue. "You are not ruining anything. We are your friends. If not we, who else will you go to?"

I take the napkins, muttering a small thank you. I blow my nose, wiping the napkin along my nose just to be sure.

"I shouldn't be crying. We'll get over this. We have to. The times will be rough but mum has everything under control." I don't know who I am trying to convince; them or me?

"It's going to be alright! We are going to be here for you. No matter what." They promise. I nod.

"On a better note," I laugh. "I won't leave Hogwarts. I guess that is good, right."

"I don't have to kill your mother and kidnap you after all." Dominique's words make me smile.

"Whore." I mumble under my breath, throwing the used tissue against her head. Feeling a lot better, I straighten in my seat. "By the way. What was Adam doing at Potter's on New Year's Eve? I thought you two broke it off or something like that."

Lucy shrinks in her seat, clutching her head in her hands. "Oh please don't remind me. I don't know why I even bothered to invite him. If he did take advantage of me, I shouldn't even think of him anymore."

"Did anything happen on that night?" Roxanne sips from her beverage.

Lucy continues to stare at the table, her fingers playing with one of the napkins, ripping it to pieces.

"You didn't!" Dom shouts. "Lucy. What the fuck? I thought we said that you should stay away from him. Yet here you are, having sex with him."

"I didn't mean to, okay?" She throws her hands into the air. "He said all these sweet things and assured me that he never out anything in my drink. We started kissing and one thing led to another."

"He didn't force -" I start. She is fast to interrupt me.

"No!" She almost yells, furiously shaking her head. "No. I initiated it."

"But you said you didn't mean to have sex with him." Roxanne raises a brow. "How can you be the one to -"

"I kissed him okay? Things got heated and we did it. Let's just please forget this ever happened. I am trying to! I promise it won't happen again. My first resolution, don't have sex with Adam."

We laugh at her. "Okay."

"By the way- "

We start another topic. The mood lifts from there on. For the moment, I forgot my problems and the people around. All I focus on, are my friends and the dun that we are having, the laughter we are sharing and the memories we are creating. The pain in my heart is slowly healing. My lungs feel free and for a moment it all feels normal again. Little do I realize that other things are going to change as well.

* * *

**A/N**

**Not really my best work but meh. I wanted to post something. I am sorry that I didn't leave any proper annotations at the end of the last chapters. I initially wanted to finish one and then write the author's note. But since I was in the flow, I wrote In Memory Of ... New Year's Eve. After that my mood was at a low and I just dropped the A/N, didn't write one respectively. **

**The reason for that is, that this and the NYE chapter are somewhat of a trigger for me. I lived through a divorce when I was ten, and to this day, eight/nine years later, I still find the emotions coming up and ruining my day. I can sometimes ignore them. But then again, there are some times when questions like 'why?' or 'what if' come up. I am over it, for the most part. But yeah... If any of you have problems with that as well, or ANY other one, feel free to write me a PM. I learned that talking about it is the best you can do. **

**Just wanted to put that out there, otherwise it would have been in another chapter. **

**Strangelove9**

**I hope that I can make it emotional. These chapters are... I don't even know. Just be excited ;) cause I am. **

**Sohuii**

**It's CRAZY! Eight chapters! 10-20.000 ? words in one week! In a matter of hours. But I really want to get this done. And for that I am going fast. No one can stop me. **

**bpaulus**

**Brit, Brit, Brit ... You know very well that my story lines and doings have a hidden message or a deeper meaning... SOME times. In this case I have something planned, don't worry. As for the hints...**

**HINT #4 With the next project, I am trying to be more Siri- serious and more mature. **

**I don't know why, but writing this A/N and replying to you all, made me smile. Made me happy and lifted my mood from the chapter. xox **


	30. In Memory Of Returning Home

"Do you have everything?" Mum flattens the wrinkles on my clothes, taking off any of the dust that may have been there.

"Yes, I have." I smile. "Even if I didn't, you would still be able to send it to me. Oleander is more than capable of carrying heavier packages. Isn't that right, Oleander?" I stick my finger through his cage. Lovingly, the white bird nips on my fingertips, expecting a treat that I would not be able to give him.

"Don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

The last couple of days have been better than expected. The pain and hurt of prior occurrences is still there. But I found a way of coping with them. I was smiling more often. My appetite is back. All due to the help of my loved ones.

"You too, mum." I grin and quickly kiss her on the cheek, before I make my way towards the train.

Many of the pupils have already gotten on the train. I took extra time to say goodbye. Mum would be alone, without us and without dad. She will have her childhood family. But it still will be different.

"You need help with that?" I stop struggling to get the trunk over the steps, turning to look at a certain hazel eyed Gryffindor.

I smile in gratitude. "That would be very kind. Thank you."

James makes me drop the trunk on the ground before he ushers me onto the train. "Here, hold this." I take my hooting, wild owl from him.

I watch as James heaves the heavy object onto the train. His button up shirt stretches over the expansion of his muscles. They bulge, force and strength assisting in the obstacle. Once my clothes are finally where they belong, I take the handle from Potter.

"Thank you." I giggle lightly. "I would not have managed to get it on, by myself." I start playing with a single strand of my hair.

"You could have just used the levitation spell." All blood runs from my face. Quite embarrassed, I feel a blush coming.

James' silly smirk worsens my situation. I push at his chest. He playfully leans backwards before letting him fall against me. "Stop it. I had a lot going on lately. I'm allowed to be a little out of it."

With one of his arms, he leans against the walls, keeping little but enough space between us. The other one, he lifts to play with my hair. "I noticed." He acknowledges. "Is everything alright, though?"

I laugh, surprising him and myself. Softly, I continue. "Yes, James. Everything's alright. It could be better, but I'm coping."

"If you say so." He raises his hands in surrender.

Carelessly, he places a kiss on my neck. James starts to walk from me, leaving for his friends. I start walking myself, only to be stopped by the boy himself.

"Oi, Nightingale." He calls out.

I turn my head, stopping in the middle of the way. "Yes?"

"I love the hair, by the way. It makes you looks a lot hotter, love." He smirks, giving me a wink, and disappears in one of the carriages.

Unintentionally, my fingers jump to my hair, playing with the ends. A blush spreads on my cheeks again. I shake my head, searching for my friends.

"What has you all flustered?" Lucy asks as I walk through the door.

"What?" I draw my wand to lift my trunk onto the shelves.

"The blush on your cheeks." Dom pokes my sides. I giggle. "What happened? Who got you mad?"

"I'm not mad." I defend myself, sitting down. "I just- forget it." Smiling to myself, I try to change the subject.

"Aren't you all happy to be back?"

Dominique doesn't lift her eyes from her magazine. "Yeah. Homework and professors. Tests and grades." Her monotonous voice makes me laugh.

"Are you okay?" Roxanne questions, placing the back of her hand against my forehead. I see Dom peaking from behind her paper. "You seem awfully giddy today."

I shrug, smiling as the train starts moving. "I don't know. I guess, I'm just in one of those moods today."

"One of those moods?" Dominique places the newest edition of Witch Weekly aside to stare at me. "We are never in one of those moods." She uses air quotes.

"I don't know." I repeat myself smiling. "As I said, I'm in one of those moods today."

She throws her pillow at me. "You need help. Go back to being depressed." We laugh, falling against our seats.

* * *

The train ride continues. Landscaped change their shapes, lowering and rising as we pass them. The soft sound of the wheels against the rails lulls me to sleep.

"You should all get dressed." Melissa's head pokes through our door. As fast as it appears, it disappears.

"Hey you." Roxanne calls out, standing to run after the girl. "Mind if I join you on the round?"

Melissa stops to look at the rest of us. Her blue eyes squint together, unsure whether she should take Roxy with her or not. "Of course, why not?" The Zabini offspring smiles.

"Since when are those two friends?" Dom changes her position. With Roxanne gone, she has enough room to extend her legs.

I shrug. "I don't know. I guess since before the holidays. The two were pretty close at that dodgeball game."

"Not to mention that they were writing endless letters over Christmas." Lucy rolls her eyes.

I fall back in my seat. Taking in a deep breath, I stand again. "I'm going to change in the bathroom. Is anyone going to come with me?"

Both cousins shake their heads, resting their heads against the walls and extending their legs. I hum and laugh. "Okay. I'll be back soon. Stay out of trouble." I call over my shoulder.

"You whore stay out of anyone's mouth." Dominique's complain is heard in the hall.

"I can't promise that." My singing voice is light in the air.

Walking from the compartment, curiously edging towards the girls' bathroom. Hogwartians, big and small, young and old sit in the many carriages. I walk past the many faces, the sounds and the various smells that drift around and awaken my senses. The bathroom is big enough for two. But despite its size it does not mean that it doesn't smell.

"Oh my god." I open the window. Shrieking, I drop my clothes on the sink, reaching over to lock the doors. I hold my breath, undressing as fast as I can.

Halfway dressed in my uniform, I hear the handle of the door being violently shaken. "Just as sec." I pull on my shirt, buttoning up the first ones.

Unlocking the door, I step back. The girl on the other side, smiles apologetic. Her dark eyes plea with me to forgive her. "I'm sorry, I just really need to use that bathroom."

"It's okay." Even she wouldn't be able to ruin my good mood. "I was about to head anyways."

I gather my clothes, giving myself a quick look in the mirror, to make sure I'm presentable. The girl watches me, walking me out the door and closing it behind me. I stop to stare at the wood, wondering what just happened. With a shake of my head, I start walking towards my friends again. In the middle of the walk, I am stopped in my ways.

"Enna." I turn at the sound of James approaching me. His arms reach from inside the compart.

"James." The boy steps out, wearing nothing but his underwear. I avert my gaze looking behind him, to see the rest just as undressed.

Loud music blast from within the compartment. I smile at the choice. Pulling on his shirt but leaving it open, James starts singing with the music, moving his hips and hands as the beat continues. His body comes closer, his hands running along my neck, as his body presses against mine.

"What are you doing?" I find myself laughing at his antics. Instead of answering, he continues to dance around me, pushing himself against me and singing with the original.

"Having fun." His hands disappear in my hair. He ruffles through them. I slap away his hands, drawing my eyebrows together.

"Stop that." I take one wrist in my hand. "I made sure that it looks good."

"Please," his hands travel along my waist. "Your hair looks always good."

I roll my eyes but feel the blush on my cheeks either way. Shaking my head, I step away and start walking., making sure to give my hips the right swaying. After a good five meters I turn.

"Oh and Potter." I call back to him. The Gryffindor twist his head, humming in question. I laugh, starting to sing the song. My free hand runs along my body, as I exaggerate every little movement. I hear his laughter, the sweet and deep sound, produced from his strong chords. "That's how you lip sync properly." I wink and leave again.

Hearing his footsteps come closer, I begin to run. Potter closes in on me, wrapping his arms around me. His arms pick me up, pressing my back against him and spinning us around. I shriek.

Laughing, I push him. "Idiot."

"You love me." He calls out, singing the song from the top of his lungs. My eyes widen in shock. Ignoring him, I walk back to our compartment.

"Is that James singing?" Dominique chews on something when I walk through the sliding doors.

"If you mean to ask, whether he is the one embarrassing himself in the hall, or not." I sit down. "Then yes. It's him."

I look around the room. One of my friends is still missing. "Roxanne still didn't come back?"

Lucy and Dominique shake their heads. "No. We don't know what's taking her so long."

"Well, we do have a lot of -" my voice is slowly decreasing in volume. "What is he doing?"

James stops in front of our doors. Like before, he dances and sings in his unbuttoned shirt and underwear. His eyes search for mine, smiling big when they do. his cousins stare in wonder. So do I.

"Don't let him in." Dominique's wide eyes stare at the door.

"It's kind of too late to lock the door." Lucy notes as the boy slides the door open to come inside. Music gets louder as Potter comes closer.

He picks up my hands, pulling me along. I struggle, wanting to break myself free. "James." I shriek his name after he managed to pull me into the hall again.

Several heads peak from the compartments, curious and invasive glares wanting to know what is happening. Potter's hands remain on my body, pulling me closer. I sigh in defeat, joining him in his little dance.

"You're an idiot." I smile at his beaming face. He spins me around, now engulfing me from behind.

"Whatever you say, love." I shriek as he pinches my butt.

* * *

"I take everything back." Dom drops onto the bench, across from Lucy and I. "I am so not happy to be back, not that I ever was happy."

I take a spoonful of my soup. The different flavours burst in my mouth, coating my taste buds and sending them to heaven. "Why, what happened?"

"Classes started." She screams with widened eyes.

"I had two free hours." I smile, causing her to flip me off. "Don't worry though. Trelawney didn't show up to Divination. It gave me enough time to write the essay, Flitwick gave us. Nevertheless, the loon insists on catching up. So after lunch, I have to go and listen to two hours of her talking. Speaking of," I stand as the bell rings. I reach out to take one of the yoghurts and a spoon. "See you all later.

* * *

I walk through the door of the tower. Almost all of the class is apparent, sitting in their seats, talking. I walk towards mine. Smiling, I open the lid of my lime and lemon yoghurt, dipping in the spoonful. I hum in delight as the flavours coat my tongue, as the fresh and tangy taste rolls down my nerves.

"Eating in class." Potter sits down beside me. He voices his displeasure. "The least you can do is share."

I watch as he opens his home. Rolling my eyes, I take a spoonful and place it in his mouth. His lips enclose around the spoon, his tongue pushing off the lactose free substance. His lips pull into a flat line.

"Lime and lemon?" He grimaces. "You're one of those? Give me another."

"Excuse me?" I drop it on his tongue. "What's that supposed to mean. One of who?"

"One of those." He nods. I reach out, wiping my fingers across his lips, and remove the bit on his whiskers. My finger disappears between his lips. His tongue runs over the tip of it; warm, soft, it wets my finger.

I take another spoonful. "Forget it. I don't even want to know."

Before he is able to say anything, Trelawney walks through the doors. I finish the yoghurt, standing to throw the plastic remains into the trash bin.

"Good day." The woman starts. I walk back to my seat. "Please forgive that I have been absent, this morning. Urgent matter came up which I had to take care of."

"Today, we will read you future from crystal balls again." She reaches her hands out. The many clear balls float towards us. "Chop, chop. Fast now my dears. Find a partner and get to work. Broaden your minds and reach for the beyond."

"Come on Enna." James takes the dropping ball and places it on the tripod. "Tell me my future. But don't throw the ball at me. Again."

"Please." I scoff, running my hands on the cold surface. "You don't think I would have actually hit you with that ball."

"Back then," his eyes widen. "I would have thought you to be capable of anything. I lived in constant fear of you ripping of my boys."

His friends reach forward. "It's the truth. It may have been a rush for him but it was still there. The fear that is."

"Oh come on." I look at the ball. "You make me sound like a monster. Even if, it was all due to your behaviour. If you had been nicer, things would have been a lot easier."

"Like they are now? Am I not as annoying anymore?"

We stare at one another. I want to say that he is joking, teasing and mocking me even. But as I don't detect a smile or anything else on his face that would give him away, I have to realize that he is serious. Uncomfortable silence settles over us. Neither James nor I say a word.

"Whatever." I mumble to myself. It is loud enough for him to hear. "Start my future, come on." I push the tripod towards him.

For once, he listens to me. Taking the tripod from my hands, he runs his fingers along the cool surface. Exaggerating he proclaims my future.

"Oh Enna." He moves closer to the ball. "Frisky, are we? I see you and me. Fuck we are doing some crazy hot shit. On the bed, against the walls."

I take the crystal from its position. "Liar! I don't see anything." I shake it in my hands, before placing it back.

"Believe what you want," he leans back, dropping his hands into his crotch. "But we are going to have some hot sex."

"This isn't funny, James. Tell the truth."

The boy sneezes, burying his face in his elbow. His eyes widen as he turns to me. "I am telling the truth. What can I do, if you're not going to believe me?

"Whatever, James."

He sneezes again. Another following shortly after. "Bless you." And another sneeze escapes his body. "Is everything alright Potter?"

He sneezes yet again. "I think I'm going to have a cold."

"And you at from my spoon."

He pulls me forward. His lips quickly press on mine, giving me a chaste kiss. The smack echoes in my ears, even after it is over.

"James!"

"I told you, you are screaming my name. You didn't want to listen."

"If I'm going to be sick, I'll come and kill you in your sleep."

"That desperate to see me naked, huh?" He winks, leaning back again.

* * *

**A/N**

**HINT # 5 It's going to be dark and mysterious... Secrets will be kept and piercings and tattoos will be there.**

**Actech10**

**I am glad that you like it. I have my own experiences with boring and badly written. Lately I do feel that my writing is at a low. The conversation thing...****I didn't know that it was that much of a problem. I will definitely make sire to change that. Your review is for a few chapters back. If you feel that it still is there, the problem. Make sure to let me know. I'll try to make it better. Thank you for the review. xox**


	31. In Memory Of Admitting Feelings

We walk into our DADA class, after breakfast. Just like before the Christmas Holidays, Presidium stands proud in front of the room, awaiting us to sit down. The two simulation chairs did not change over the course of two weeks. The leather, dark and soft to the touch, reminds me of the last time we had been in here. A shiver runs down my back. My eyes travel across the room. Britt is sitting with her friends, talking, laughing as they tell each other what they did in their holidays.

"I can't believe that bitch." Dominique's head appears next to mine.

"What do you mean?" Roxanne picks at her fingernails, removing the dirt from underneath.

"Look at her." Dominique whispers, her eyes wide with madness. "For someone who almost caused our deaths, she's too fucking happy. Be miserable bitch."

I push at her shoulder, moving her backwards. She leans forward on me again. "Just drop it. They got what they deserved."

"Please," they scoff. Lucy continues. "Joshua should have been thrown out of school. Taking away Slytherin's points and denying him to play is not enough.

"Speaking of house points. Did you know that the majority of the house, is blaming me, for their loss?" I point a finger towards my chest. Aghast, I recoil back into my seat. "Like I planned on getting myself killed in those woods."

"Miss Nightingale." Professor Presidium warns as I throw my hands in the air, my voice increasing in volume.

"That bastard should have known better than to mess with us. They should deal with him and not me. And I couldn't care less for the angry glares they are sending me. This is not a picnic. It's everyone for himself when it comes to obtaining house points."

"Harries." Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Boys in general!" My eyes widen, my voice somewhat increasing in volume again. "No matter what you do, God forbid, they are to blame when something happens. I am so sick of them. All they do is break your heart and stomp on it, once bored."

I take the quill from my bag to set it on the table. Presidium decided not to let us into a simulation. Instead, we are allowed to gather information about the side effects, the simulation may have.

"I can tell you what side effects it will have." Dom opens her book widely. The pages bend and crumble under her careless fingers. "Death. That's what might happen to you, with a professor that obviously doesn't care about his students. How in the world was he able to stand there and watch?"

I turn to my other friends. "I thought we were talking about me." A small smile play on my lips.

Dominique rolls her eyes, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "Harries, yeah, yeah. Like he is of any importance. Look at him." She throws her hands forward, her fingers spreading in a fan. "Look at him. How is that allowed to teach? Shouldn't they have taken away his privileges? Or his license to teach? Anything to make me happy."

"Shouldn't they have taken it or do something?" Lucy leans over to peak into the yellowed pages. "I mean it should be like that, if it was reported."

"If it was reported." Roxanne shakes her head, leaning forward in her outer seat. "You don't think he kept quiet?"

Dominique runs a finger under her eyes, waving the pink quill around. "Who the hell knows. He could have done anything to save his sorry ass."

Fingers brush against the nape of my neck. They send my senses on edge, causing a shiver to spread on my skin. James' head, I notice, is placed on the table, one of his hands outstretched and disappearing beneath my hair, while the other is hidden under the wooden surface. I look to his friends, who look equally as tired.

"Are you okay?" The girls turn around with me.

Freddie is the first to nod. The others follow suit, slowly giggling. Aiden laughs loudly, spiking the others' interest. The class turns to him.

"Do you mind sharing your amusing thoughts with us, Mr. Finnigan?" Professor Presidium taps his quill against the table, peaking from his glasses. Aiden shakes his head. "Then keep the laughter non-existent, Mr. Finnigan."

The boy giggles, dropping his head onto his table. My brows furrow, the frown displaying my confusion.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" I question, looking the group of boys up and down. Aiden giggles yet again.

"He lost a bet." Lorcan and Lysander claim simultaneously.

"What kind of bet?" Dominique looks at them.

"That is," the boys look at each other. "Not important. All you need to know is, he's a little intoxicated."

Wide eyed, we stare at the drunken boy. In his fuzzy state, he places a finger on his lips to hush us down. Aiden giggles again.

"And what's wrong with Potter?" I lift his arm from my hair and drop it onto his table.

Freddie shrugs. "I guess he's just tired."

For some reason, Aiden thinks the situation to be far more amusing than it really is. The drunken boy, slams his hands on the table, jumping against his back. His laughter is loud in the room. All heads turn into his direction.

"Mr. Finnigan!" Presidium throws down his papers to stand up.

Potter wakes from his sleep, a piece of parchment sticking to his cheek. "You better run."

And just like that, Finnigan is out and about, lazily running from the classroom, with his friends laughing in the background.

* * *

"This brings back memories."

We stand at the tree line. Waiting for Hagrid to show up, we have gathered in front of the Forbidden Forest.

"I cannot agree more." Roxanne steps up to stand with us in the line.

The four of us, look forward. As always, the Forbidden Forest is empty yet filled with creatures lurking in every corner and every crack. They are in the tree tops, under rocks. They are everywhere and nowhere. The snow in the forest is still fresh, untouched by any form of living. The soft, white blanket may be lighting up the ground, but it also sends shivers down our backs.

"Do any of you know, if they removed that Chimera thing?" Pulling her arms to cover herself, Dom faces us. I continue to observe the woods, the dangerous atmosphere building up.

"I didn't hear anything about it." I shake my head, pulling a strand from my eyes. "How in the world did he know that something was in there?"

I see my friends shrug. "Maybe he didn't know about it. And it was a coincidence."

Dominique scoffs. "Please. It's Harries we are talking about. I wouldn't be surprised, if he hunted that thing down himself to place it in the woods. Fucked up snake. I should have punched him when I had the chance to do so. Why the hell did you hold me back? My fist in his face," she hisses pleased. "That would have been better than a mind blowing orgasm."

I giggle, snorting as my shoulders jerk forward. "Because you had so many of them."

"More than you have."

"I just don't like touching myself, as much as you do. I'll get me a boy, if I feel the urge to release myself."

"And we all know how that ended, the last two times." Roxanne's eyes widen as she turns to walk back towards the majority of the group.

We hurry after her, stomping through the snow. Stopping where the others are huddled together, we continue to wait for Hagrid.

"I had no idea that Jason would turn into such a monster. And Harries- I guess I should have known better with him. By the way." I link my arm through Dominique's, pulling her closer to me. We place our heads together, warming in each other's embrace. "You and Melissa. What the hell is going on between the two of you? You seem so chummy, lately."

"She," Roxanne begins. "She's really nice, once you get to know her. We were writing letters over the holidays. Who would have thought that she's so funny?"

"And she was invited to the New Year's Eve Party." Lucy shakes her head, joining our circle of huddling girls.

My gaze jerks to the dark skinned girl. "What? I didn't even see her, that night. Why the hell didn't I know that she was there?"

"Well," Dom lifts her head off my shoulder. "You would have seen her, but you were gone the entire night. Doing god knows what."

My mind travels back to the night. The emotions I felt, revive within me. The anger, the hurt and the whirlwind of thoughts that ran through my head as James and I shared a kiss. The kiss. My cheeks flush at the thought. I smile as I think back to it. For once in my life, I saw James insecure, afraid to do something wrong. I reminisce about the way his hands placed softly on my cheeks. His fingers were shaking, trembling as we shared yet another intimate moment. I could feel his heart thump in his chest, pumping and pressing hard against his rip cage. I smile softly, at the small smile he carried afterwards.

"What are you thinking about?"

I hide my smile behind a hand. "Nothing."

"Then stop smiling about nothing." Dominique nudges me in the side. "Do we know that nothing?" She uses air quotes around nothing.

"It's nothing." I insist. "If you don't tell me your someone, I will not talk about my nothing."

She shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever. Tell us or not, just be careful around him. If he's anything like the boys, you were going out with previously, you really need to watch your back."

"Okay mum." I laugh. "If there is going to be a he, I will be careful."

Unexpectedly, I feel arms wrap around me. They squeeze me, pulling me closer to a warm chest. "I hope the he you are talking about, is me." His face drops onto my shoulder.

"Yes James." I laugh. "It's always been you."

"Glad to hear that, love."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your friends? Speaking of friends. Aiden Finnigan," I turn in the arms, searching for the Irish wizard. Leave it to him to get drunk and attend classes.

Upon seeing him, I smile. He stands behind Potter and the other friends. Quite ashamed, the tips of his ear redden.

"What did Presidium do with you? And how long did he chase you down?"

He scratches his neck. "We ran for ten minutes, I think. Until he pulled out his wand to immobilize me. He brought me to the Wing and told Maribelle to give me something. I don't know why, but he said I was lucky and that he wouldn't tell on me."

Confused glares, stare back at him. "Odd. Just be glad about it."

"Alright!" Hagrid's loud voice booms as he comes to stand in front of us. "Let get this class started."

He leads us into the woods.

* * *

The girls and I walk from the changing rooms. Having sport classes on Friday morning, is one of the things I do not look forward to.

"It's too early for this." Arriving in the make shift hall, we walk to sit on the bench in the room.

Seventeen year old Hogwartians stand in the hall, talking to each other as Teddy and Professor Velcour go over their lists and papers.

"Gather around. Both, girls and boys." Velcour's booming voice echoes within the walls, within our ears. The glasses quiver, the ground trembles. Together, the girls and I stand to walk towards the older man. "Since Professor Lupin and I don't have any plans for today, we decided to give you all free time to do whatever you want. The boys and I will go outside for the 50min run and the sprint. Let's go."

The boys follow as Velcour leads them out of the hall and outside the castle. Teddy smiles at us.

"Aren't we going to be tested?" A Hufflepuff girl shouts from the back of the group.

"Oh, I already tested you girls." He smirks and goes over his list. "You just never knew. You are free to do whatever you want. All the equipment is available. Just let me know, if you're going to use one."

"Come." Roxanne pulls on our arms excitedly. "There are so many possibilities of what we can do."

Dominique wails loudly, causing heads to spin our way. Her cries continue. "Why do we have to something? Teddy gave us free time. That basically screams doing nothing at all."

"Just move it."

We follow Roxanne as Dom's scream are getting louder and louder. We stop in front of the storage, the different cabinets filled various types of balls and equipment.

"Why don't we play some football? Or basketball? Uh but Volleyball sounds interesting as well."

"What about Badminton?" I reach to take the different rackets and balls. I hold them up. "We can play that. It's sporty enough. We are running but not too much. There's something for everyone."

Roxanne looks sceptic. Placing her chin in her hand, she gives it a good scrub. "Really? Badminton is not what I had in mind."

"Hey Rox." Melissa walks from behind Roxanne, poking the girl in the back. Our friend jumps, giggling as the sensation spreads in her stomach.

"Hey Melissa." She responses.

Melissa looks at the choice we made, her eyes moving towards Roxanne again. "Badminton?" She asks teasingly. "A couple of us wanted to play some Volleyball. Why don't you join us? Your friends can come as well, I guess." Her shoulders shrug as she moves her head behind us.

Melissa walks back to her friends, after having gathered enough balls. Roxanne looks after them longingly. "You can go, if you want." Lucy pushes her cousin forward, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You won't be mad?"

"Go."

Without having to be told a second time, our friend rushes forward. We watch silently, while she lightly digs her fingers into Melissa's sides. Melissa embraces the girl, throwing her arm around Roxanne's shoulder. The Slytherin pulls our friend into the small group. Greetings and waves are being exchanges. A few of them glare back at us.

"What the fuck was that?" Dominique's words make us turn back again. "What the fuck is Melissa doing?"

"They are awfully close, if you ask me." Lucy turns to them.

"Never thought that one of us might be friends with her." I grab one of the rackets.

"They are not friends." Dominique's angry eyes focus on the equipment in front of her. "Something seems fishy about that, whatever they are calling it. There must be something deeper going on than that."

I pull her along. "Come on. Let's just forget it."

We walk past the girls that play Volleyball and search for a big enough place that will suffice for our game. I throw the ball into air. My right arm swings back, hitting the ball. With a pop it flied onto the other side.

* * *

"I'm so tired." We slump into our seats, ready to eat lunch.

Lucy whines in her seat, throwing her head backwards. "And I have practice, later on." She takes a knife. "Kill me! I don't want to do anything anymore. I just want to sleep."

Dom and I laugh. "Put that down, idiot."

Lucy puts the utensil away. Her gaze drifts over the room, stopping once they reach the entrance. "I don't believe it." She whispers.

Dominique and I follow her gaze. Roxanne and Melissa enter the Great Hall, laughing and smiling. Instead of parting ways, we see Melissa tear our friend in her direction. Together, the two sit at the Slytherin table.

"What the bloody-" Dominique stares after the two, her brows furrowing. "Really now? First she ditches us to play ball with those bitches. Then she tells us to not wait on her so she can walk with Melissa instead. And now they are sitting together?"

"Seems like it." I bite into my meal.

"No, not seem." She turns around, eyes wide. "It is like that. What the bloody hell can be so fucking appealing about Melissa anyway?"

Lucy and I shrug. "Who knows." She says, starting her meal.

* * *

"And as always," Dominique and I sit in the stands, observing the different Quidditch players while they practice in the snow. "they practice and we are left to watch. Like I have nothing better to do."

"We don't." I shake my head, cuddling up to her. My gaze travels over the rest of the stands, ignoring Liquorice and her weird self, to stare at the one person in the far left. "I don't believe it. She's here as well."

"You can't be serious." We stare at Melissa. "This is getting ridiculous. Does James even know that she's here? Melissa is on the Slytherin team. She could be collecting information, for all we know."

"I know right?" Liquorish frowns in her seat, her lisp loud. "The bitch needs to go." She takes a bite from her liquorice wand.

Dominique leans into my side, her lips near my ear. "Why is she here again? And why is she talking to us?"

Liquorice cheers, jumping in her seat. "Go James." She laughs, snorting now and then.

Dominique and I walk down the set of stairs when practice is finally over. Stomping through the heavy snow, the two of us leave the pitch to enter the changing rooms. Roxanne and Lucy stand in their underwear.

"You were kicking butt, out there. But if I were you, I would work on the throwing and catching. Nothing too big, don't worry."

"You speak big words Zabini." Roxanne throws her dirty clothes at the girl. "Might as well help me."

"Sure." They smile at each other.

Dominique laughs sarcastically from where we stand. "Sure." She speaks in a higher pitch.

I slap her softly. "Stop. She's looking."

"Roxy, we'll wait outside." Dominique is ready to pull me away.

"Oh," the girl hesitates aghast. "I- we actually wanted to learn together."'

Dominique turns around. "You and-?"

"Mel."

"Oh." Our eyes widen. "I guess have fun then? We're outside Lucy."

We hurry out of the changing rooms, stopping to wait in front of the doors.

"Mel?" Dominique yells, turning to me. "Mel! What the fuck!"

"I'm just as surprised as you are. Learning!" I say, not believing her story. "For what. She never really said anything about having a test."

"She's been acting weird, ever since that day, when we were playing Dodgeball."

I shake my head and watch as my upset friend walks up and down the corridor. "Who knows, maybe Mel," I put emphasize on the newly found nickname. "Isn't as bad as we initially thought. People change within seven years."

"Do I have to remind you of the first day of school?" She stops in the middle of the way. "They may change but Melissa did some pretty fucked up shit to us. And one of our own is fraternizing with her."

"Who is fraternizing with who?" Freddie is emerging from the boys' changing room. The rest of the team is standing behind or beside him. "Oh and Vee, James has been calling for you."

My brows draw together. "Why isn't he coming out, then?"

The boy shrugs. "I don't know, but I'd hurry."

I walk inside the changing room, hearing the boys giggle like school girls as I walk past them. They whisper within their group.

The white tiled locker room is empty. All I can hear is the sound of the running shower. Low moaning sounds from one of the cubicles. Slowly, walking forward, I near the shower curtain. I call out, but James doesn't answer. Concerned, I rip the curtain away, fearing that he might have hurt himself. I regret it, the second, I do so. He did not hurt himself.

Potter, naked as the day he was born, turns around. Shock is written on his face. Wide eyed, I watch the boy stand in the shower stream, one hand at the back of his neck, while the other one is slowly moving back and forth, at other, lower regions.

He screams in shock. "Fuck."

"Oh my god." I close the curtain, running from the showers to escape the changing rooms. I emerge, jogging past laughing boys. "Oh my god. Oh my god."

I pull on my friends' wrists to pull them along. I ignore the shouts of my name. "Oh my god."

"Oh my god what?" Dominique shrieks panicked.

"Oh my god."

* * *

Later that day, Melissa and I meet up to go on our rounds. Luckily, most of the corridors are empty, so we do not need to scare someone away and possibly give them detention.

"So what is it that you and Roxanne have?" I finally find the courage to ask the girl. From the beginning, we have not shared a word with each other.

Wide eyed, Melissa stops shortly before walking again. "Why," she sounds panicked. "What did Roxanne tell you?"

Her voice is almost shouting. I look at her, questioning her odd behaviour. "Nothing." I mutter slowly. The Slytherin relaxes visibly. "We just noticed that you two are spending a lot of time together, lately. Some of the group may be against this friendship. But I thought I should ask."

"Oh." She whispers slowly, looking ahead. I notice the light blush on her cheeks. "I don't know. I never thought that I might be friends with one of you. But I'm glad I am now. Roxanne is legit, the funniest girl I know. I love everything about her, from her sarcasm, to her perverted mind-" she stops herself.

"Wow," I state. "You two seem to really hit it off."

"Yeah, she told me some pretty funny stories about you all." She laughs to herself. "I didn't know you were able to do that many crazy things. And I am also sorry for your parents."

I stop. "Excuse me?" The small smile on my face disappears, as the words leave her lips. "What?" I whisper.

"Your parents." She says again, continuing on her way, pulling me along. I take my hands from her.

"She told you about that?"

"It's pretty fucked up, if you're asking me. Stealing your daughter's money to leave with another bitch?" Her cheeks fill with air. She releases it, slowly. "I thought my parents' divorce was messy, but I guess there can always be worse cases."

I don't reply to her words. Too shocked and too appalled to say anything, I just walk ahead of her. Melissa follows after me, adjusting to the pace.

"So what did you two study for, today?" I, momentarily, forget my shock.

Again, I watch as she is caught off guard. Her eyes move from side to side. "Arithmancy." She says all too quickly.

"But Roxanne doesn't have Arithmancy."

"I know." She claims loudly. "But I do. I had this problem that I wasn't able to solve. I asked her, hoping that she could help."

"And did you manage?"

"Oh yeah sure." She waves her arm in the air. "Easy."

I open my mouth to say something. But as the loud noise disturbs the conversation, my mouth closes again. Female laughter is small in the darkness, yet still loud enough to catch our attention.

"Can you hear that?" Melissa whispers as we carefully walk closer.

I place my finger on my lips, indicating her to stay quiet. The giggle resonates again.

"Sasha." We hear a male growl.

I should have recognized the voice. Sasha giggles, laughs as the rumbling inside the broom closet gets louder.

"Yes, baby." She coos. "Put it i-" the words die on her lips, as another lust filled moan sounds. Both hiss in delight.

I turn to my partner, our eyes widening in shock. "With who?" I can see Melissa mouth. I shrug my shoulders. The moaning continues. Small gasps of pleasure sound from within the closet, low but deep growl following as well.

"Oh god yes." She moans. "Oh god."

"Sasha." The male growls.

"Ah." She squeals. My mouth drops open in shock. "Faster. Tell me you want me. And only me."

Both individuals breathe heavily. "I only want you." My heart stops at the voice. I know who it is. "I don't know what I saw in her. It's you. It has always been you and it will always be you."

My blood freezes in my veins, pain spreading instead of haemoglobin. My lungs feel as if they are collapsing under my skin. My head feels dizzy. I try to walk away. Melissa captures my wrist, keeping me from going.

"Let go." I hiss, tears already welling in my eyes.

"We have to get them."

The boy growls again, the might behind the movements rocking the small closet. Sasha's moans are like acid to my ears. They make them hurt. They make my heart clench in agony.

"Melissa let go." I say a bit louder.

"Sasha." The soft yell tells the nearing end.

"Oh god, yes." She screams. "Make me feel good." Another yelp is heard.

I try to run again, heaving heard enough. As both scream the other's name, I feel my heart breaking into millions of pieces. With Melissa still holding on, I draw my wand. Immediately, the tip is at her throat.

"You better let the fuck go." I growl loud enough for the couple to hear. "Or I'll blast your face off! Are we clear?"

I yank my wrist back, finally escaping her grasp. Being free, I turn once towards the door before running. I run wherever my legs might take me. Pictures of how he must be pounding into her, invade my mind. I shake my head, furiously. It's to no use. Sasha's moans haunt me, mock me. They let me know that she won.

In the dark, I manage to find myself outside. The air is cold on my exposed skin. My heart is aching, beating slowly in my chest. As much as I try, I cannot find enough air to fill my lungs. I want to scream. To shout and just let all my anger out. Hurt, I fall into the snow. My pants soak in it. But I don't care.

I cry into my hands, low sobs and screams fading into my palm.

_I don't know what I saw in her!_

_I'll never liked her anyway._

_She'll never be you. _

I shake my head. I shouldn't be here sitting, crying my eyes out over another silly boy. But as the thought emerges, I realize why I sit here outside, in the first place. With his stupid antics and his childish charm. With his cute moments and his soft kisses, he made me feel something. Something that I thought, I would never find again.

Somehow, that silly boy did exactly what I thought to never happen again. To ignite something lost and hidden behind barriers. And suddenly, it all makes sense. The anger, the frustration. The heat and the passion.

_I am in love. _

* * *

**A/N**

**Hint #6 I plan on making things different. To take them into a different direction. **


	32. In Memory Of Broken Hearts

My heart aches. My mind is empty, void of any emotion. All I feel is the pain, rushing through my veins; joining the small haemoglobin particles in my vascular system.

Slowly, I walk after Roxanne, who has decided that today should be the perfect day, for us to film the video.

"Aren't you excited?" She exclaims, jumping up and down. Some of the Hogwartians stop to stare at my friend. I try to give a smile as well, but I fail. The corners of my lips fall heavily, dropping as if stones hold them down. "I know, I am. I have everything figured out. If this turns out to be like the pictures in my head, then we will have that O, in no time."

I hum in agreement, her words and the enthusiasm drifting over my head. I didn't care for the video. I could fail the subject, and I wouldn't care in this moment.

"I told James and the girls to meet us, in front of the Room of Requirements. I hope he keeps his promise."

The mention of his name causes pain to pierce my tender heart. Acid like taste infests my tongue, covering my throat and burning in my nose. Tears well in my eyes, threatening to give away my inner chaos.

"Are you okay?" Roxanne turns to face me. "You've been awfully quiet, this whole time. Aren't you excited?"

I swallow the lump in my throat, or at least try to. The uncomfortable strain within my neck, grows, pounds against the thick walls. "I'm fine." I shortly reply, keeping my face straight forward.

"Are you sure?"

I want to scream. To cry. To pull my hair out. I want to jump from one wall to the other. I want to rip his joints from his body, and cause him the same pain, his words caused me. Shaking my head at the thought, I smile.

"Everything's alright."

Roxanne hesitates, eyeing me carefully before shrugging her shoulders and turning around. My shoulders drop, a deep sigh escapes my lips. We continue down the corridor, ignoring the hungry glares. As promised, Potter and our other friends, stand in front of the bare wall, on the fifth floor. Slowly, we approach the group. I keep my head down, not wanting to confront him.

"Thank god, you're finally here." Dom moves her trunk around. "We've been waiting here, for forever. I may have thought that you ditched us."

"Calm down." Roxanne begins to pace along the stone ground. "I still had to pry our princess from the library."

The lot of them turns to face me. "I had things to finish." I try to talk myself out of this.

Shaking their heads, they begin to laugh. Roxanne finishes her little walk. The large dark, magical doors appear in front of us, covering a large portion of the wall. Potter reaches out, his long, but strong fingers grasping the handle. He opens the door, ushering one girl after another through the opening. I walk in last. Hesitantly, I pass the dark haired boy. His eyes bore into the side of my face.

"Enna." He greets me, warm heartedly. I shake off the feeling of betrayal and keep my head down. I don't acknowledge Potter.

"This is what you have planned?" Dominique and Lucy look around the room.

I follow their lead, letting my gaze travel over the different furniture, the bed, the sofa and the endless amount of glistening jewellery. Red walls are illuminated by soft, blue and red lights. A heavy chandelier hangs from the ceiling. Carpet is stuck to the walls. Plants adorn every corner. And in the middle of it all, a large bed.

"What is all this?" My feelings are shortly pushed aside, as I watch mouth agape. "I am sorry to say this Roxy but this room looks like, like-"

"Porn." Potter ejaculates from behind me. My feelings are turned back on. "Not that I mind. But what have you planned for us?" His arm snake around my waist. I recoil from his touch, moving to stand elsewhere. Perplexed, the oldest Potter boy watches my every move. His brows pull into a frown. I avert my gaze, his hazel coloured eyes being too much.

"You don't know what I have planned." Roxanne jumps around the room, and begins to pull me towards a vanity table. "I have two different looks for you. You are the star in this video."

"Just tell us what to do so we can get this over with." Dom stands behind me, readying her stuff do she can begin with my hair and make-up.

* * *

Dom finishes with a shout of joy. Her hands throw the utensils on the table. She looks at her work of art.

"My game is on point." She takes hold of my chin to rotate my face. "Don't you all agree?" She turns the chair around.

The three other people in the room nod in agreement.

"Amazing."

"Perfect." I hear Potter whisper, before I am whisked away to put on the outfit.

Roxanne had decided on a blue bikini, a two piece clothing that has soft bands wrap from around my neck to the middle of the shorts. I hesitate and ponder whether I should object.

"Roxy?" I call from behind the thin piece of paper, they call wall. "Are you sure this is all, you want me to wear?" I bent down to tighten the heels' straps.

"Just come out and let me see." She urges.

With careful steps, I appear from my hiding spot. Not daring to look anyone in the eyes, I stand in front of them. Gasps reach my ears. My blood boils under my skin. I feel the heat rush towards my cheeks as I notice the stares on me.

"Oh my god." Lucy stands from her spot. Dominique follows suit. "That bikini! Where did you get it? Vee you look amazing."

"Look at you." Dom turns me to look into the mirror.

I smile at the image in front of me. Potter's words may be still in my mind, but with this outfit, I shall prove him wrong.

"Since you are finished. And James is as well." Roxanne mentions, while playing with the video camera, she has been given by Beetle. "Why don't we get this party started?"

Having entirely forgotten Potter, I turn back to look at what they have given him to wear. Unlike me, his body is covered; a white button up shirt with shorts. His short is undone, exposing the muscles underneath. His hair is slicked back. His face more arrogant than it usually is. I may regret this, but looking like this, I have never been more attracted to the boy.

I notice Potter's eyes travel along the curves of my body. Insecure, I slowly try to wrap my arms around myself. Roxanne pushes me forward and pulls James from the bed.

"This is the beginning scene. Just imagine that we have summer right now. You, Vee, are coming from a pool party, hence the bikini. And you're a little drunk. With you intoxicated, I want to you to move on the bed, in the most sensual, sexiest way you can manage. You met this boy at the party and you are beginning to fantasize about him. You want his hands on you - his body on yours! Got it?"

I nod and lay down on the bed. Its soft mattress gives away under my weight, and I sink into the depths of a cloud. Roxanne plays me the intro of the song. Soft but strong piano keys resonate through the speakers. After getting a first impression she has allowed me, we begin.

I move slowly, my hands running along the sheets and my body. My eyes close and open - as does my mouth. I truly give Roxanne my best.

"Good." She shouts from her high position. "Try to sing with the song."

And I do. It feels odd, at first. But as the music goes and I heat up to the husky atmosphere, I lose myself in the music. She motions Lucy to stop the record. The room is silent again. Shouts of awe echo in my ears. I sit on the bed, leaning in close to watch the scene play on Roxanne's camera screen. It feels different to see myself writhing and twisting erotically on the bed.

"Amazing." Roxanne exclaims, shaking her head. "But I want a second shot of this scene."

I lay on the bed again. Roxanne counts down and the music starts again. I forget the people around me. The eyes on me and my feelings. The soft piano takes me into another, more exciting world. The song's lyrics spill from my mouth. I sing. My hands vanish beneath my lack of clothing, running against soft, sensitive skin. I free them from the fabric, following its length to the back of neck. The first verse ends. Soft whispers run from my lips as I run my hands through my shortened hair. With a bang of the drums, I throw my head into the pillow and arch my back. Heels dig into the mattress and the music stops, once again.

* * *

We try another pose. As the music progresses, I wander on the bed, lying and rolling sensually.

"Great." The music stops. "Now James. Vienna, I want you to lay on your stomach, keeping your upper supported in the air. Can you do that for me." I flip on the spot.

"So, as Vienna lays there looking like a freakishly hot vixen, I want you to slowly move against her back. And just do your thing."

I see the boy nod. With a grin, he stops in front of the bed's edge. Laying in its width, I hear the soft click of the player. The twisting begins, again.

"Bite on that finger." I hear my friend scream.

The chorus ends. The second verse starts. I sing with the young woman, hitting each word with emotion. On Roxanne's demand, James lowers onto the bed. First, I feel his hands. They run down my legs. Then I feel his lips on my bare shoulder. I suck in a deep breath. My eyes close for a brief second and I look over my shoulder. Potter's dark hair tickles on my cheeks. His soft lips travel on the bare skin of my heated body. His skin is hot on mine, a fever breaking out as his hands encage me.

"Press her down!" Potter pushes me aggressively and flips me onto my back. One of my legs encircles his waist, and I pull him closer.

"Cut. Well done you two." Roxanne descends from the ladder. "Now, before she goes '_don't tell your _mother' and so on, she sings _'got a taste for that cherry, I just need to take a bite_' I want you, Vee, to bite and pull on James' lower lip. Then whisper the next line against his lips. As the drum goes off, I want you to flip you both over. Can you do that for me?" I nod.

The music starts. We follow our orders. James' face edges closer to mine. His breath hits me, waving over me in soft, minty puffs.

"Closer James." Roxanne screams.

His lips lower further and I am able to grasp the soft flesh between my teeth. I don't bother to look the Gryffindor in the eyes. But as I do my best to resist, my eyes move on their own. His irises are wild with hunger.

"Get ready to flip." I hear in a small voice.

I release Potter's lip and with a swift movement, I sit on top of him. My hips are placed on his. My pelvis move, as his fingers dance on my skin. Like fire, they burn. Marking me. Leaving scars of lust on me.

"Flip her again."

The cold air brushes against my hair, waving it in the rush. Adrenaline streams through my veins, igniting the passion within me.

"Cut." She screams yet again. "It's getting hot in here." She fans herself with her free hand. "We are at another, softer part of the song. James, you're on top. And this time, I want you to whisper the words against her lips. They're easy, really."

We play the part several times, making sure that Potter is accustomed to it. With a final nod, he signals that he is ready. Roxanne plays the music again. Potter lowers onto me again, his lips stopping mere millimetres against mine. He looks me in the eyes as the words, or noises, leave his mouth.

"Stop!" She decides to move the ladder. "That was amazing. Now, I want you to move along her body. Kiss her, nibble on her-"

"I got it." James interrupts Roxanne. "I have been intimate with girls before. I know what I am doing."

The words are left in the room. Roxanne and his other two, beautiful cousins roll their eyes. But as the words leave his lips, I feel the slight pressure in my chest emerge again. Without notice, the music starts again. Soft lyrics, hushed voices, drift from one ear through the other. Potter's lips move along my lips, trailing down my chin. The heat they leave is unbearable. Anger, frustration gathers in my chest, as his head disappears between the mounts of my breast. He leaves behind a wet valley, travelling south. My belly tingles, butterflies erupt. But as he nears my hips, I feel my emotions overpower my senses.

_'I have been intimate with girls before.' _

His words burn in my lungs. My breathing picks up. Potter vanishes between my legs. My arched back lays flat on the bed. With my legs at an angle, I hear the first sob. And another. And another. I begin to cry, shoving my hands over my face and mouth to hide the noises. Tears stream down the sides of my eyes, soaking the white fabric.

I hear my friends shouting, the music still playing. With Dominique's order, Potter moves from me. Immediately, I feel a weight being lifted from my shoulders. But the tears don't stop.

"Vienna?" They call to me. I notice their worried voices. "Hey, what's wrong? Couldn't handle the sex?" Dominique laughs but I continue to sob.

Potter's words squeeze the broken heart in my breast. I muster my strength, pushing the tears aside. I inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. Tear stained, I sit in the bed. My friends and Potter stay still, not moving, not breathing.

"Is everything alright?" Roxanne moves to sit beside me. Potter, I notice, moves to the edge of the bed. "We can stop for today, if you want."

I shake my head, wiping at the tears. "No." I swallow and run a hand through my hair. "No. I'm fine. Let's get this over with, right?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I nod. "This scene won't be long right. Another few shots and then we can move on."

The girls look at each other, speaking with one another; not using a single word. "This was actually the last scene, I need from you and James together. James is actually done for the video."

"Great." I repeat her words. "That means, we will move on." I disappear behind the curtains to put on the next outfit.

* * *

We stand in a crowded corridor. Hogwartians move around us, wondering what we are up to. I stand proud in the short but wide skirt. The waist line is pulled over my belly button. My breasts are covered by another bra that Roxanne had me put on. The black, reddish colours are different from what I had on before.

Dom and Lucy call out. The mass around us moves behind Roxanne. But they do not leave. Too engrossed in someone else's business, they stop to stare. I notice a few familiar faces in the crowd but drown them out as another pair of blue and red lights shine down on me.

"You ready?" I nod in response. Positioning myself in the middle between the two walls, I strike a pose.

Roxanne moves back and forth, catching my frame from different angles. Students begin to whisper, talking with one another. I try to drown them out and focus on the music. The beat throbs in my veins. I sing again and move freely. My eyes and close at their own accord. I lose control over my body. I lose control over my emotions. Everything that has happened emerges from deep within. My head pounds with the pressure.

I stop to clap with the music. Once the music hits its peak, I throw my head forward, running my hands over my face, neck and every other available spot on my heated body. My arms shoot out, unintentional magic slipping from me. My inner flames ignite and escape my wrath. Pain, anger and several other emotions fuel the fire.

'_Lame_'

_'Better off without her_'

_'I don't know what I saw in her'_

His words haunt me. Mock me. And jump on my broken heart. I shake off the feelings. Fierce, is what I am in this moment. We move from one scene to another, ending the video with me against the wall. My body jerks, dances, ignites.

We finish.

* * *

I lay in my bed, later that day. Fresh tears have stained my pillow, soaking it in salty water. The tears have begun once I arrived at the common room. Thankfully, Isabelle was gone and I could be alone.

Things were going well for us. We finally didn't argue all the time. I should have known that all good things come to an end.

"Vee?" I don't bother to look from under the pillow. The mattress gives away, as Roxy sits on it. "Vienna?" She runs a hand on my back. Her fingertips glide over the length of my spine. I shudder under her touch.

"Vienna." She tries again, shouting over my soft whimpers. "Don't you want to talk to us?"

I peek from under my pillow, gazing into the soft eyes of my friends. I sit up, wiping at my cheeks. Dominique and Lucy sit on my bed as well. We sit in silence. I stare into the empty room.

"What happened back there?" Dominique questions, taking a hold of my hand. I shrug my shoulders and chew on the inside of my lips. "And don't tell me, you were fine. You were balling your eyes out as a stud was about to go down on you."

"It's nothing, really."

"Is this about your parents?" I shake my head, not really caring about my parents' divorce. "Then what is it?"

Upon my silence, they sigh. But instead of leaving, my friends decide to get comfortable on my bed and wait for me to spill. The girls scratch at their faces, thinking off what the cause of my distress could be.

"I say, we go over some of the things that have happened today."

"Yes," Lucy starts. "What happened before you came?"

"Nothing, really. Vee and I just came from the library. She was already sad then. And she was awfully quiet on the way."

"We picked up on that. Then you guys arrived. We greeted one another and went inside to start. James and Vee started the acting and James was about to do his part when she broke out in tears."

I watch them with cautious eyes, slightly amused with their behaviour.

"But having a good looking boy between your legs isn't a reason to cry."

Dominique sits in front of my angled legs. She leans down on them, looking me in the face with wild and crazy eyes. "What is it woman? I need to know. Is it your _nothing_?"

I roll my eyes but cannot hide the little smile.

"Did someone say something to you?" The veela questions.

"She was alone the entire day. And then she was with us." Roxy states.

"So it's something to do with the three of us." Dom claims.

"Four," Lucy begins. "James was with us remember."

"What did that fucker do?" Dominique's head falls against my knees.

"How do you know it's James' fault?"

"Please," she claims. "It's James and Vienna we are talking about."

"Right." They turn to me. "What did he do?"

I shrug again, staring into their hopeful faces.

"Vienna." They whine my name. "We can't help you, if you're not going to talk with us."

"Maybe I can't be helped."

"Bullshit. You want help." They shake my knees. "What did James say at the shooting -"

"Before the waterfalls started?"

They stay silent.

"He complimented her."

"I screamed at him. And he said he knew what he was doing, because he had been with girls before."

"But why would that cause someone to cry?" Dominique runs a hand through her hair. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Unless-" my heart beat quickens as I fear their answers. Lucy and Roxanne both turn to me, shock but realization written on their faces.

Dom is the first to scream. Her loud wails are shrill in my ears, burning and damaging. Roxanne and Lucy follow her lead. The girls jump onto their knees, pushing and screaming to get close to me.

"No way." They screech. "Since when?"

"Since when what?" I try to resist the smug smile.

"You tell us!"

They wait patiently for my answer. I open my mouth, ready to proclaim my feelings but the words get stuck in my throat. It closes in on me. I am sweating, hyperventilating as I am about to finally admit it.

"Say it."

"I-" I swallow. "I fancy James." My brows furrow. But I cannot help but feel relieved. The weight on my shoulders is gone. My heart is free and my lungs can breathe. But at the same time, I want to burst into tears again.

The girls scream again, jumping and bouncing on my bed.

"But why would you cry about that? He was butter in your hands."

"I don't know. I just- I caught him speaking poorly about me, with Sasha and I- after all that happened, I thought that maybe he felt the same way about me. We fought and screamed at one another. He annoys me and he makes me hurt. Eventhough, he makes me feel a certain way, I sometimes wonder 'why try?'. If that makes any sense." The tears don't stop.

Instead of answering, Roxanne pulls me off the bed. I complain, not wanting to get out of bed.

"Come on. I have the perfect plan to loft your mood and make the most of your situation."

* * *

**A/N**

**HINT #7 When two worlds collide….**


	33. In Memory Of Sasha Fierce

I wake in solitude. Isabelle decided to spend the night with her lover. I didn't mind the night before, but I do regret letting her go, now. Just as I feel, the morning is cold, void of any warmth. The video, even though it helped to release my anger, is not helping to make me feel better today.

I turn in my bed. The dark numbers of the clock tell me that it is still early in the morning; that I have enough time to fall asleep again. But as I turn from side to side, I notice that finding sleep proves to be a harder accomplishment than I had initially thought. Instead of burying myself in the depths of my blankets, I decide to leave them all behind.

I walk into my bathroom, muscles and joints aching with every step I take. The warm air is cold on my skin. I shiver, wrapping my arms around myself as I do my morning business.

My clothes, I shed quickly. Hot water is calming, soft on my skin. I cherish the goose bumps erupting all over. Standing under the stream, I think about him; about how he took the heart from my chest and smashed it in his hands. Hands, large but soft, that encircle around me, hold me tight when I don't want to. The very same touch, I crave, I yearn for. For it causes warmth to spread within me.

The warmth leaves me, as I recall the night; Sasha's yelps of pleasure, his name on her lips. The tears fall free. I don't hold back. Finally, I can let go. No one will be able to hear me; the water will overpower the sobs.

"Oh get a grip on yourself," Angrily, I wipe away the stains. "He's just another boy - the type that makes you fall in love and regret it the next second."

I turn off the water, and wrap a towel around myself. Stepping out, I watch as the mist gathers around me. Before leaving to get dressed, I open the small window. The mist clears, disappears. And so do I.

* * *

"Miss Vienna," Periwinkle jumps in her seat, as she noticed me walk through the door.

I try to smile. "Good morning, Perrie." My fingertips run over her bald head.

"Can Perrie get Miss Vienna, something?"

I clear my throat. "Soup please."

Her hand grasps mine. Periwinkle pulls me along, across the room to place me at our usual seats. I sit down, pulling the sleeves of my thick jumper over my hands. A cough rattles my form. I feel the aching pull in my lungs and back.

"Ow." I mutter softly, arching my back to ease the pain.

Combine stress, anger, crying and dreadful weather, and what you will get is a sick girl that can barely walk on her feet. I had visited the wing, in hopes of finding something to cure my illness. Madame Maribelle, the evil witch, dismissed me, claiming that my cold needed tea and soup and not medical remedies.

"Here Miss Vienna goes." The little elf, places my freshly made bowl of soup on the table. I notice the little pieces of bread swimming inside the meal.

"Thank you." My voice is raw, my throat sore from coughing the entire night. Sniffling, I take my first spoonful. As expected, I don't taste the goodness; my clogged up nose preventing me from doing so.

I sigh, dropping my head into my propped up hand.

"Is everything alright, Miss Vienna?" Perrie stands on top of the table. "Miss Vienna doesn't look too good." Her long fingered hands press against my forehead. The cold surface feels relieving on my skin.

"I don't feel too good either." I barely manage to keep my eyes open. "I must have caught a cold."

Her little hands disappear from my skin. "Miss Vienna has a fever." She notes and jumps off the table. "Periwinkle has the right thing to make Miss Vienna feel better."

I try to call out to her. But before I can do so, my friend vanishes behind pots and dishes. Turning back to my soup, I take another spoonful. Clattering and loud noises make me wince. My ears hurt with every sound that they come in contact with.

"Aha." Perrie shouts out in joy. Her naked feet smack against the stone cold ground. In a matter of seconds, her big eyes stare back at me. In her hands she holds a small vial, green liquid moving within. "This should make Miss Vienna feel better."

The little elf opens the vial. Immediately, its stench infests my nose. The smell burns in my eyes. Repulsed, I hide behind my sleeves. "Perrie." I cough. "Oh god, what did you put in there?"

"A collection of herbs that makes Perrie feel better, whenever she is ill." She pushes it forward. "Here."

Wide eyed, I recoil. "Perrie, it smells horrendously."

Bringing it to her nose, she takes a deep whiff. Innocently, her eyes widen and she pushes it towards me again. "Huh." She looks at the green slime. "Perrie doesn't even notice anymore."

"I think I'm going to pass." I try to push it back.

"But Miss Vienna will feel better. Periwinkle promises on her life."

Feeling obliged not to break her spirit, I take the vial from her hand. Already feeling worse, I place a hand over my nose; I clench it shut. Quickly, I down the medicine and shake in my seat. Immediately after tasting it, I spoon the soup in my mouth.

"Oh god." I gag. "Oh god."

"The taste isn't optional." She sits at the edge, her legs swinging back and forth. "But it helps."

"I sure hope so, or else the torture and trauma was for nothing."

* * *

"You look like shit." I lay in my bed again, cocooned in my blankets.

Dominique and Lucy walk through the door, entering my stuffy common room.

"And you are shit." I drop my head. The two girls decide to sit on my bed.

"So this is where you decided to spent the entire Saturday at. God," Dom walks to open one of the windows. "The air in here is bad."

I shiver under the covers. "Don't," I whine, cold air invading. "It's cold."

"Yes but it smells." She sits back down again. "Almost as if something is dying inside here."

"That's because I am." I sit up, taking the blankets with me. "Maribelle that bitch won't give me any medicine or potion. I can't deal with a cold right now. I have worse cases than this. Why don't you head to the kitchen and get some soup? Like, bitch, what do they pay you for?"

Lucy's fingers run along my covers. "Did you go?"

"Yes." I lay back down. "And Perrie gave me some disgusting tasting herb mixture. All it did was make me cold and hot. It changes every ten minutes."

"Poor you." Dom runs a hand over my leg. She then gets up to close the window again. "It's funny though. James is in the same position you are in."

"Good." I smile in my pillow. "And who do you think gave me this cold? That wanker just had to kiss me all over."

"I still can't believe that you're in love with him." Lucy and Dom look at one another.

"I never said I was in love with him." Out loud. "Just that I fancy him."

"Same difference." Dom waves her hand around. "Sex sure is going to be wild between the two."

"Dom." Lucy nudges her cousin in the side. "Ew."

"Lucy is right." I close my eyes. "And since when are you interested in my love life? That is kept for Roxanne. Speaking of her, where is she anyway?"

Both girls roll their eyes. "Where do you think she is?" Lucy flops down beside me.

"Mel?" Dom lies down on the other side.

"What do you think? She didn't even get back, yesterday. This morning, she ate breakfast with the snakes again. It's like she's an entirely new person."

I stretch, pushing the blankets off my body as I feel hot again. "Who knows. Maybe she'll come around and see that Melissa is not the right person to hang with. Speaking of that bitch," I sit up again. "I didn't want to say anything, but Roxanne talks about us with that snake."

"What do you mean." The two sit up as well.

I scratch behind my ear, rubbing the back of my hand against my nose. "She tells her of our memories. Basically, the shit that we lived through."

"Why would she do that?"

"Don't ask me, Dom. Why is she friends with her anyways?" I drop my head into my knees. "You should have heard Melissa gush about Roxy."

"What did she say?" Lucy picks at her finger nails.

"I never met someone like her. She is the funniest - and what the bloody hell not. It was getting on my nerves really."

The two cousins sigh from either side of me.

Dominique speaks up, facing me. "Does James know how you feel about him?"

I shake my head. "And I won't tell him, any time soon."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he had fucking sex with Sasha?"

"So what?" She screeches. "Like they have never done it before. And it doesn't have to mean that he is in love with her. Sex can be sex, no feelings and all that."

I frown, my brows furrowing. "To me it has to involve feelings. I won't give myself to anybody without loving them."

"You're missing out on something." Dom sighs and leans back again.

Lucy scoffs beside us. "Like you would know. You little virgin." I laugh, stopping as the cough rips my lungs apart.

"Die bitch, die." Dominique then turns to her cousin. "Excuse me that I don't have a fuck buddy like you do. I doubt that Adam has any feelings for you anyway."

"I sure as hell hope so." Lucy's eyes are wide. "I wouldn't be able to live with that."

"Who would have thought that Lucy would be the slutty one of us?" I lay my head on Dom's shoulder.

"I'm not slutty." The blonde defends herself. "I only had sex with him a couple of times."

Both, Dom and I gasp in shock. "That is the biggest lie of all times."

"You both had it since fourth year." I look at her from the corner of my eyes.

"That doesn't mean we had sex since fourth year. That is when his obsession began."

Dominique laughs. "Remember when he showed up at your house?"

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Don't remind me. At least, things got better with him."

"God," I look at her. "You are sleeping with your stalker."

"He's not stalking me anymore." She shakes her head.

"Yet you still sleep around with him."

"Is he any good?" Dom lifts forward to look at Lucy. "You never told us."

"Why don't you sleep with him and find out yourself?" We don't miss the smirk on her lips.

"Please," Dominique snorts. "He's been inside of you. Sleeping with him would feel as if I was sleeping with you. Plus, he wouldn't dare to touch you after I please him to the heavens and back."

"Big words for a virgin." Lucy laughs. "Why don't you lose that virginity first and then we can talk about pleasing someone."

"Whatever," the veela blonde mumbles under her breath. "You continue your stalker sex."

"I will." Lucy plays with a strand of her hair. "What are you going to do about James?" She turns to me.

I shrug. "I don't know. I didn't really think about it. I thought I could get away with ignoring him."

"Is that really going to solve your problems with him?"

"I don't have any problems with him." I turn to Dom. "If he decides that sleeping with Sasha Marlene is his best option then so be it. I won't run after him like a lost puppy."

"You're making this such a big deal. Just go up to him and tell him."

"I'll tell him some time okay?" I fall back into my pillow. "Right now, I just want to cry my eyes out and curse him for breaking my heart."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "You're such a pussy. I like the old Vienna more."

"Right?" Dom leans forward again, eyes and mouth wide open. "The old Vienna would have screamed her head off. She would have gone over to him, pulled her wand out and give him a piece of her mind."

"You're going soft." Lucy chastises

"I'm not softening."

"Yes you are. You are changing."

"We all are changing. Either for the worse or best."

The girls slump against the headboard. With the use of four small words, we managed to drown the mood and kill it. Comparing us to the beginning of the year, I can see the changes, the way we evolved into different selves. It is true. At the beginning of this year, I would have screamed at him, damned him and pull out every hex that I know. Now, I wallow is self-pity and decide to take the easy way out; by avoiding the problem.

"I guess we are changing."

"And so does our friendship."

* * *

The girls convince me to leave the room for dinner. Grudgingly, I agree to go down with them. With a lot of make-up to cover up the dark circles under my eyes and the red nose, I feel confident enough to let people see me.

The jumper I shrugged on this morning, keeps me warm. People watch as we walk down the stairs. My joints hurt. Every step I take and every move I make, reminds me of how sore and sick I really am. Curse you Madame Maribelle.

"I feel like shit." I mutter, linking my arm through the girls', for support. "I can barely hold myself up. That's how weak I am."

Dominique pulls us around one of the many corners. "It isn't long anymore. We're almost there." She assures me.

The Great Hall is full in swing. As usual, the four tables are covered in endless amounts of goods. Students, no matter from what house, are talking and eating at the same time. We sit at the Gryffindor table, ignoring Potter and his friends as we past them.

"Did he look?" Lucy nods her head as Dominique asks.

"Everyone is looking." She says. "We are carrying a corpse around."

Self-conscious, I pet my cheeks. "I don't look that bad."

"You look bad enough to know that you are sick."

Briefly, I let my gaze wander to the other end of the table. Potter, who is already looking, looks worse than I do under all the make-up. I grimace, turning away quickly. "He looks like shit."

"You should have seen yourself." The two laugh. "At least, you can use make-up to cover it all up. He can't."

"He can. But it would appear odd."

"Yeah yeah." She bites into her meal.

"So I guess we're eating without Roxanne again?" Lucy points to where the two girls eat and laugh.

Dominique, I notice, rolls her eyes and continues to eat in silence. "It seems like it."

"We don't need her. If she decides to spend her time with that skank than with us, let her. You'll see, she will come to beg and ask for forgiveness."

"Speak of the devil."

We turn to watch as Roxanne stands from her seat. Her long legs carry her across the room. Roxanne closes in on us, her form sharpening with every step that she takes.

"Here she comes."

Still laughing about something they talked about, she sits down. "Hi."

"Hey." Lucy and I greet the girl.

"What an honour of you to finally join us." Dominique places a piece of cucumber in her mouth.

Roxanne frowns in confusion. She shakes her head, the wild curls in her head moving freely. "Okay? I'm leaving right again. I just came here to ask you something, Vienna."

"Sure?" I tilt my head.

"What happened between Melissa and you, when you were patrolling?"

"We were talking and then were about to catch James and Sasha. I wasn't able to withstand the noises, so I tried to leave. Why?"

"Mel claimed that you were a little rough with her."

"What do you mean?"

"She says that you threatened her," her voice hardens. "That you raised your wand against her and were about to hex her. So if you could just walk over there and apologize -"

I snort, Dominique following. "Excuse me? Why would I apologize to her?"

"You did scare her and threatened to kill her. She thinks you hate her."

"That is because we do." Dominique claims. "Just because you are friends with her doesn't mean that we are."

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asks.

I shake my head. "I'm not going to apologize to her." I reply softly. "I had my reasons."

"What could have been justifying for you to threaten another one's life?" She laughs drily.

"Why do you care so much, Roxy?"

"She's my friend." The girl says, playing with the table. "And she asked me if I could set things straight."

"So is Vienna. And yet here you are, defending Mel! And above all that, why isn't she here herself?" Dominique takes another bite. "Instead she sends you. Her new best friend."

Roxanne looks confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just stating that you and her are getting close. And that you have been spending an awful lot of time with her."

"We just get along. I really misunderstood that girl. She is so funny and she has the same humour we have." Dominique clicks her tongue, her eyes wide again as she grimaces. "Can you just apologize, Vienna?"

"I'm not going to, sorry." I shake my head. "She was a bitch and I'm not going to apologize for defending myself."

"Oh come on. I bet you've been a bitch to her as well. You know how you can be."

I tilt my head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please, Mel wouldn't be a bitch if you didn't give a reason to be."

I lean back in shock. "Are you blaming me for this?"

"I'm not blaming anyone. I'm just saying that you sometimes act like a bitch. It wouldn't surprise me, if you started something."

I look around, watching as Dominique and Lucy look as appalled as I feel.

"Honestly Roxanne, if you're going to sit here and defend her over me, you can leave. I won't apologize just because she was her usual obnoxious self."

"Mel wouldn't be like that, if you treated her differently. I bet you just misunderstood-"

"I didn't Roxanne."

"Why are you being so difficult about this? All you have to do is go over there and apologize. Stop being a bitch and just do it."

"Seriously, what is going on with you?" I ignore the pounding in my head. "You leave us to hang with her. And the one time you talk to us, you come here and insult me."

"Oh I'm so sorry that I can't always be here for your silly problems."

"Lately you're not even here at all."

"Maybe because I can be friends with other people too? I can take my time from you all."

"So, what you are saying is that you're sick of us."

"I didn't say that." Her voice raises. "Stop making this something more complicated."

"I'm not making this complicated, at all." I match her volume. "You come here and demand that I apologize to that bitch."

"Don't call her that." Her fist bangs against the table. Eyes turn to us.

"What?" My brows rise.

"Don't call her that. If anyone's a bitch right now, it's you."

One brow drops. "That's rich, coming from someone like you."

"Guys." Lucy slowly interrupts. "Stop this. Everyone's watching."

"Let them." Roxanne laughs. "With all the shit that Vienna has been causing, we are all used to staring."

"Like I planned on all of that to happen."

"It sometimes feels like it."

"You're calling me an attention-seeking whore?"

"Whatever." She shakes her head, ready to leave. "I shouldn't have tried."

"That's right, just leave Roxanne. That's all you do, when there is confrontation."

Stopping in her way, she turns around. "At least, I don't crave it like you."

"Is this really happening?" I stand up as well. "Are you really defending some bitch we hated all of our lives?"

Before I can blink, Roxanne has drawn her wand and is pointing it against me. "I told you not to call her that?"

"I can call her what the fuck I want. She is nothing to me." I shake my head. "Put that wand down, Roxanne."

"Why? Afraid that I'm going to blast your face off?" She mocks me, using the words I used on Melissa. "You know what. Forget it. I am sick of this. You and your girls' behaviour. Just - whatever. It's not even worth it."

"And that's it." I clap my hands. "You are going to throw away seven years of friendship, for some bitch that tortured us, most of that time?"

"Don't call her that." Roxanne's eyes and voice harden. Dangerously, she holds up her wand, ready to cast a spell.

Slowly, I lean forward. "Melissa is a bitch." I match her. With each word, I get louder.

With one swift movement of her wand, I feel the air leave my body. Stunned, I am stopped, immobilized on my spot. The stunning spell sends me backwards. My already aching body, drops against the Hufflepuff benches. When the shock is over, I stand from the ground. I wince, drawing my own wand.

I stop in my way. Never would I have thought that we would point our wands at one another. I lower my hand.

"You've changed."

"I guess we have."

"No," I shake my head. "You changed. Using your magic to hurt one of your friends."

"I guess we aren't friends anymore then."

No." I shake my head. "I guess we're not."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hint # 8 ... between a wizard boy...**

**Strangelove9**

**That video is for their Music class.**


	34. In Memory Of Thestral Tears

_With one swift movement of her wand, I feel the air leave my body. Stunned, I am stopped, immobilized on my spot. The stunning spell sends me backwards. My already aching body, drops against the Hufflepuff benches. When the shock is over, I stand from the ground. I wince, drawing my own wand._

_I stop in my way. Never would I have thought that we would point our wands at one another. I lower my hand._

_"You've changed."_

_"I guess we have."_

_"No," I shake my head. "You changed. Using your magic to hurt one of your friends."_

_"I guess we aren't friends anymore then."_

_No." I shake my head. "I guess we're not."_

Despite my spirit having been killed, I walk from the Great Hall, my chin high. It's silent, deadly mute. I ignore the stares, the hushed whispers. Defeated, I exit. My heart is heavy in my chest. Breathing seems impossible. Footsteps run after me, calling out my name.

"Vienna." My steps are heavy, void of lust. Dominique reaches out to pull my hand in hers. On the other side, I feel Lucy do the same. Our fingers entwine.

Like the Great Hall was, we stay silent. Thoughts run amok in my head. It is a whirlwind of emotions, clashing against the walls of my skull.

"I can't believe it." My voice is soft, yet harsh as a scoff follows my words. "I don't know if I should cry or go back there and beat some sense into that bitch."

Both girls' heads turn to me. "Melissa." I shout. "For Melissa. The bitch that made our - her life hell! And she sticks up for the bitch."

I unwind my hands to wrap my arms around myself. "I-" my mouth closes again. "The sad part is, I'm not surprised to see her turning her back on us."

Slowly, Dom loops her hand around my elbow. "Calm down, Vee."

"Calm down?" I turn to her. "Dominique! Why do I even try! I know she's is your cousin - hell she was my sister, and she throws all of that away for what?"

"We understand," Lucy pulls us to a stop. "That she would raise her wand against one of us." She says appalled.

"Something is going on between the two." Dom shakes her head, lifting her brows.

"But even if she is suddenly into girls-" I look at my remaining friends. "It would not give her a reason to be a bitch. Why the hell did she not say something?"

"It's Melissa, we are talking about." Dom sighs. "That is what Roxanne might have afraid of telling us."

My tongue runs along the underside of my teeth. I bite down on my lip. "I just don't know what to think of this situation. We lost a friend - a sister."

I try to resist, but the thought of losing one of the persons that are closest to me, manages to wake the neurons in my brain. Tears, slow but thick, roll down my cheeks. Dominique pulls me into her arms, heavy heartedly assuring me that we would get over this. Lucy's arms wrap around me from behind. Her head drops on my shoulder. We stop in the middle of the corridor, embracing one another as tears erupt from us.

* * *

It's been days with us not talking to Roxanne. She favours to avoid the three of us. Apart from breakfast, lunch and dinner, we only manage to catch her in classes. Despite the rules, Roxanne decided to move from the Gryffindor common room to sleep in the Slytherin dungeons. So Dom and Lucy have told me.

"She didn't come back today?" We sit in the library, finishing the last remains of our homework.

Dominique and Lucy shake their heads. I sigh, leaning back. "I'm over it." Dominique throws her quill onto the wooden table. "If she wants to be a bitch then so be it. I could care less about her being our friend or not."

"We never had a fight that lasted for a week." I stare into empty air.

"Fuck it." Lucy flips over onto the next page of her transfiguration book. "She'll be sorry eventually. What she did in the Great Hall is unforgivable. She used her magic to hurt you."

We all sigh. The silence in the library is deafening, suffocating as each of us work for our classes. "It's just not the same. And I can't believe that this is how it is going to end. We finish in two months! And the way I imagined graduation, was all of us together. Not separated." I whisper.

"Who knows." Lucy tilts her head. "Maybe some things will change in those two months."

"Too much changed already. And not for the better."

"Can we not talk about this Vee?" Dom's harsh tone makes us stop. "Roxanne obviously doesn't have a problem with ignoring and avoiding us. We should just follow her lead and get used to her not sticking around."

"Dom-"

"She's right Lucy." I grimace. "I'm not going to waste my time on wishing that things should be different, when she's clearly not up for it."

"But-"

"Just drop it Lucy." At Dom's tone, the blonde sinks into her chair.

Gathering her stuff, the blonde veela sighs and drops her head onto her books. "I can't concentrate."

"Same." I put my books away and lean against the back of the chair, after.

"This week has been hell. I don't even know what we are preparing for." Dominique lifts her head.

"I wouldn't say that." Lucy begins. "The standards have been skyrocketing! Getting Os will be harder than it has been before."

"Potions is going to be a pain in the ass. I am not looking forward to spending two hours in Penicole's classroom, her in there as well to overlook my brewing."

Dominique sits up, leaning back and places her arms behind her head. "And that is why I took Herbology. Longbottom is a sucker when it comes to being strict."

I shake my head in doubt. "I don't think that you should take this easy. He may be a good person but when it comes to grading and plants-" I don't need to finish my point to convey what I wanted to say.

"Either way." She smiles. "He's a family friend. I'm sure he will pull something."

"Whatever." I place my bag on the table and stand from my seat. "Why don't we go somewhere else? I'm growing sick of this library and Livauxlium has been giving us nasty eyes - still is."

"But where? The kitchens?" Dom suggests.

I shrug. "I don't know. Just somewhere. Everyone's watching and I just want to be away from all of this. Maybe I should just head up to my bed and sleep."

The girls grimace, biting on the insides of their lips.

"Sure." Lucy nods. "I think sleep would do you good. We'll see each other at dinner, right?"

I nod, throwing my robes on. With a small wave, I turn to leave the library. I exit the doors. Immediately, I feel a weight being lifted off my shoulders. Slowly, I make my way back to the Ravenclaw common room. But I am stopped as someone calls my name. I hesitate but continue on my way.

"Enna." His fingers wrap around my wrist. Slowly, he turns me around. I watch the boy smile, catching his breath after running to catch me. "Didn't you hear me?" His boyish smile never falters.

"I- James-" the words are gibberish in my mouth. Not knowing what to say, I look back behind me and to James again. "I think I-"

"Jamie?" Sasha steps up to wrap her bony fingers around James' arms. "What are you doing babe? We're going to be late."

I see him watch the petite beauty from the corner of his eyes. Slowly, shrugging her fingers away, he looks back to me. Sasha follows his movements. "Just a sec. There is actually something I wanted to ask Enna." He smiles again.

"Come on Jamie," she pulls on him. "We are late and Enna," I notice the vile tone her voice takes on. "Looks like shit. I am sure she was about to go to her bed and sleep. Isn't that so, Enna?"

_You have changed. The old Vienna would have gone and screamed her head off. She would have pulled her wand out and scream every hex that she knows_. Dominique's words echo in my ear. I didn't want to then. But now I can see that falling in love with the wrong people really has made me softer. Made me realize that acting without thinking was what I have been doing before. It may sound silly, but I was immature. I still am, nevertheless I did become more mature.

"Right." I smile. But that doesn't mean I cannot have my immature moments. I look the busty bitch up and down. "Sash, that's what your friends call you right?"

I don't leave her room to answer. Turning to James, I shake my head. "Your bitch of a girlfriend is right. Enna," my eyes widen while I exaggerate my expressions. "Is tired as fuck and won't deal with this shit. So why don't you take your bitch by the leash and fuck off? I'm not in the mood to look at any of you. If you would excuse me." I pry my wrist from his grip and begin to walk down the hallway to my room. I notice James' shout but this time I do not turn around. Profanities leave his lips, making me smile.

Changes may be good, but staying immature and yelling at Potter sure is fun.

* * *

Instead of walking towards the grand stair case, I find myself walking outside the castle. I wrap my robes tighter around me, keeping the cold from nipping at my skin. The snow has melted, leaving but large puddles on the ground. Rain that has showered the castle, made the ground wet.

I walk passed Hagrid's hut, passed the different Hogwartians and away from the castle. For once, I feel strong again, invincible and indestructible. Against my better judgement, I enter the woods. I relax, despite the fact that I had almost found death within these very trees. For once since the school year has begun, I don't feel watched - feel like I can drop the facade and be who I really am.

Without any specific aim, I wander in the trees. The fresh air feels nice in my lungs. I breathe in. And out. Stepping on twigs, and hearing them break, I turn and roam the woods. Coming to a clearing, I sit on one of the big boulders. I look around me. It's quiet, much like it has been for over a few weeks now.

Nature's orchestra is playing its best music, lulling me to calm down. Noticing that I have reached the Thestrals' clearing, I stand from my seat and stand in front of the stone. They are gathering around you.

Awkwardly, I balance from one foot onto the other. I wave. "Hello." I stutter unsure. "I can't see you but you can see me."

Stupidly, I wait for someone to answer back. "My friends can see you. Because they have seen death. I never did see death. It the main reason why some people are able to look at you. It's a great price to pay." I shuffle on my feet again. "They eh, they say that you liked my presence. That you gathered around me and were calm."

Again, no body answers. I sit back on the rock and sigh. "So many things happened." I somehow find it comforting to speak my mind - to let everything out. "It all is just too much. I don't even know why, but I somehow can't talk to my friends about it. Roxanne abandoned us." Tears threaten to fall again. I don't stop them. "Is that normal? To have one of your best friends turn your back on you just because they met someone new - she's not even new to us. Melissa made our lives hell. She picked on us. Called us names and what not. I know that we shouldn't judge each other. But Zabini did do some pretty fucked up shit. I thought about getting to know her better. There were times when I thought that maybe we just need to sit down and talk it out. But then she does something and I just - why would I? Everything is fucked up in my life. My parents are getting divorced. My siblings are afraid and search for strength; strength that I fear I don't possess. How am I supposed to be strong for someone, if I'm weak myself? Who is going to be strong for me?" I sigh, looking on the ground again. The Thestrals footsteps imprint the ground. I gasp in shock. But instead of freaking out, I stay put. I continue. "And then there is James." I close my eyes to see the smile from before. The shining eyes and the way his hands felt.

"I don't know if you remember him. But he was here, the last time we came to visit. I didn't like him for most of my school years. He was annoying, loud and he always had to be in the centre of attention. Who would have thought that I would fall for him." I look at the hoof prints. "But do I want to be with him? I don't know. And with how things are going I fear that there won't be an us. He is with Sasha. Maybe it's better this way. He could be just as much trouble as the other boys, I went for."

The Thestrals and I stay quiet. Because of the harsh wind, I wrap my jacket tighter around me. I wipe at the fallen tears and sniff. "Is this how it's always going to be like? Won't I be able to find love? Someone that will be strong for me?"

Running my hands over my cool face, I shake my head. "This is ridiculous." I stand from my position to walk back to the castle. I am almost out of the clearing when I hear it. Soft, high pitched wails and hooves running after me. Slowly, I turn around. I stop in my tracks. Black, pure black is what they look like. Thestrals seem to be a combination of bats and horses. Their wings are wide, spread with skin that looks like leather. Their eyes, white as the snow, seem to pierce my soul. I gasp, stepping forward.

* * *

My hands are deeply tucked into the pockets of my jackets. After having overcome the shock of seeing the Thestrals and staying to examine their beauty, I decided to leave the woods.

The castle is warmer than the forest. Despite the foul mood I had only hours ago, I smile. Dominique and Lucy, as promised, are waiting in the Great Hall to meet me for dinner.

"Hey you." I sing cheerfully, sitting down. We wait for the food to appear.

The girls smile, enjoying my better mood. "Someone is in a happy mood. We take it, sleep did you good?" Dominique questions.

I shake my head, laughing. "I didn't go to the common room. I went into the woods." I whisper at the end.

"You did what." The both scream. I hush them, pressing my finger against my lips.

"Be quiet, will you. I know we aren't allowed to enter them without one of the professors." I look to the head table. "But something was pulling me towards it. And I am so glad I went." I pull the small vial from my robes. Giving it a small shake, I smile.

Dom takes the tears from my eyes. "How? I thought you weren't able to see them?"

"I don't know what happened." I look at the two of them. "But I was about to leave when they just appeared. They are beautiful. Unlike anything that I have seen before. It is a shame to pay such a price."

The girls look at one another. Silently exchanging looks, they seem to lead a secret conversation. The food appears in front. Cheerfully I dig in, forgetting my sorrows.

* * *

Tuesday comes quicker than we all wish for. Finishing DADA, the girls and I get ready to leave the class.

"I'll see you later?" I fling my bag onto my back. Upon seeing them nod, I turn and walk from the door.

Seeing the one boy, I was looking for, I call out. "Weasley!" He and his sister turn around. Potter and his friends do so as well. I ignore the ones I do not wish to speak to. I smile at Freddie, running ahead of him.

"What are you waiting for?" I walk backward. "Penicole is going to have your head, if you're late."

He smirks. "I don't even know what her problem is. We won't be able to finish the potion anyways."

I smile, my hands vanishing in my robes. I pull out the vial, smiling big. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." I shake it and turn to run from. With a laugh I call out again. "Come on Weasley! Race me."

I hear his chuckle and his feet stomping against the ground. Freddie manages to run ahead. He turn around slightly, giving me a teasing wink. "What's wrong, Nightingale? Already giving up?"

I pick up speed, smiling. "You wish."

* * *

**A/N**

**I know it's been long and this is short but I wanted to post something. I hope you all like it. I don't know when I'll upload the next chapter. I start uni next week and I'll have to get accustomed to everything. Plus, I am so nervous about it. One part of me is like, what am I going to do. My nerves are on edge. But the other, more confident part is like, fuck it all, do your shit and don't care about anything. We'll see how things will go. **

**HINT #9 …and a muggle girl. **


	35. In Memory Of Bitch Fights

January is slowly ending. The snow, which had been covering the castle ground in a thick, white and cold blanket is now gone, remaining but a puddle in the dirt. Furthermore, the temperature is rising, the sun is peaking from behind clouds, licking at our faces like we would do to ice cream cones on warmer days. Nevertheless, it is still too cold to wear lighter clothing.

Standing in front of my trunk, I look at my clothes. The amount of fresh articles has shrunken drastically within the last few weeks. I would have to reach out to Perrie and ask her to wash my laundry. Today, is another Hogsmeade Weekend, and this time I am allowed to go, to enjoy myself and get away from all the drama and haunting eyes.

"Nothing to wear?" Isabelle's soft voice is teasing from behind me.

I nod my head in response, moaning loudly afterwards. "Yes!" Exaggerated, I throw my arms in the air, before placing my hands on my forehead; I rub them back and forth, easing the slight pain. "I have nothing to wear."

Isabelle giggles, shaking her head before standing to look with me. Side by side, we go through the clothes, throwing some on the bed, some on the ground beside us.

"You could wear this." The blonde holds up one of the many shirts I own.

"Don't you think it's too cold for that?" I take the dark shirt from her hands. Inspecting the fabric, I run my hands along the material. "And I don't really have anything that would go with this."

Her long fingers pull the clothing from my hands. Sheepishly, she smiles at me. "If you're not going to wear this, you probably won't mind me wearing it, right?"

I roll my eyes, but smile at my roommate, either way. "Go ahead." Happily, Isabelle stands from the ground to shed her shirt and pull mine on.

"Oh my god." I shriek in horror. Before she is able to pull the shirt over her head, I stop her. White, smooth skin is covered in angry, red marks, bruises. "Who gave you those hickeys? And why so many?"

Attentive, I move a finger along her warm skin. Isabelle giggles against my touch. Rolling her eyes, she steps back and hides her body under my clothes. "Who do you think?"

I move to pull the shirt back up. "Oh my- Isabelle! Even on your tits." I press down on one of the mounts. "Is he that wild?" I wiggle my brows and laugh at her face.

"He's been really needy, lately." She steps back again. "I don't know what is causing this behaviour in him."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"I did!" She almost screams. "But that didn't work, as you can tell from my bruises. Everytime I try to start a conversation, he just dismisses the issue and starts kissing me. I don't know why but he always manages to get his way."

"Well." I tilt my head to side, widening my eyes. "I've seen him shirtless. I know exactly why he gets his way with you." Kneeling down, I start yet another mission to find the best outfit. Isabelle crumbles up her pyjamas, throwing them against my head. I jerk forward.

"I'm not only doing this because of his looks."

I scoff. "Of course. But hey, I'm not judging you. I understand why you're doing this. Boys are -"

"Stupid." She falls back onto her bed.

"I can sing you a song about that." I sigh, giving up my search to fall on my bed.

Watching the ceiling, Isabelle and I fall into a comforting silence. Small drops of rain, hit against the glass of our dorm window. Soft tunes ring in my ears. I breathe in and out, continuously keeping a steady pace. Isabelle breathes in loudly, her mouth opening. Before she can even mutter a word, we hear the door open. Loudly, the wooden plank hits the wall. My head turns. Hayden Christian stands in the doorway, looking around the room.

"Don't you know how to knock Hayden?" I question and turn my gaze back to the ceiling.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." From the corner of my eyes, I see him smirk. With few but big struts, he crosses the mess in the room to sit against the window pane. "What did you guys do? There's stuff everywhere. I know Belle to be messy but you Enna? I'm disappointed." He shakes his head teasingly.

Sitting up, I lean against the headboard of my bed. "Enna?" I question. "Since when do you call me Enna?"

Hayden shrugs. His lips pull into a lazy smile. "I thought I should give it a try. Don't you like it? Or is this nickname reserved for someone special."

"There's no need for you to be so smug, Christian. My siblings call me that."

"And James." Isabelle pipes up.

"And Potter." I agree. "But I told him numerous times not to call me that. God knows what goes on in that head of his."

"Potter." Hayden hums, sitting down and getting comfortable in the chair we have next to the window. "Your boyfriend-"

"Excuse me?" I pull up my knees. "Potter and I are not a couple. Nor will we ever be."

"Oh please." The handsome boy scoffs. "You two should have hooked up years ago. It's clear that the two of you fancy each other."

"I doubt that." I shake my head. Raising my hand, I feel my brows furrow. "And what makes you even think of that? Potter and I - we -" I can't finish the sentence.

"Oh come on Nightingale!" He rolls his eyes at me. "We are Ravenclaws. Have you two seen the way you look at one another? Okay -" he nods. "You're always mad at him, glaring daggers into the back of his bloody head. But he, man, that boy can't keep his eyes off you."

I shake my head, not wanting to believe a word that Hayden is telling me. Potter does not fancy me. He can't have feelings for me. Otherwise, he would not have slept with that whore. He just likes to get on my nerves. That's it.

"Why are you here, Christian?" I watch him with narrowed eyes.

The boy leans down to settle his elbows on his knees. Keeping his head lowered, he looks at me. "Ready to get rid of me, Enna? I'm not nearly finished." He smiles. "You should have seen his face when you were shooting that scene for your video. I'll admit, you probably had every boy and the occasional girl looking at you. You, being fierce with angry magic escaping your hands? It was bloody hot. Not to mention the short skirt-"

"Okay." I stand from my bed to pull Hayden from his seat. Laughing at my try, he stands to his feet. "I think you need to go."

His laughter is a soft melody in my ears. Deep notes resonate from his broad chest, one after another leaving his mouth. "What? You got some killer legs, babe. And your ti -"

"Oh you have it with tits, don't you? I've seen what you did to Isabelle's." I mention to the girl, that is lying bored on her bed. "You prefer her left one, I noticed."

"Are you two standing in your underwear, when no one is around?" He smiles at the both of us, his head moving from me to Isabelle and back. "Fuck. Mind giving me a little show?"

Isabelle and I laugh. Pushing at his chest, I watch as he leans backwards. His eyes travel around the room, once again. "You still didn't tell me why there are clothes everywhere."

I walk back to my bed. Sitting on my knees, I throw a piece of clothing into the trunk. "I can't find anything to wear."

"Ahh." Hayden hums, kneeling down. Removing his blue tie, he unbuttons the first buttons of his shirt. "Hold this." His tie is thrown on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I crawl to the edge, watching as he goes through my stuff.

"I'm helping. And I can go through your panties."

"I don't have my underwear in my trunk, idiot." I stick out my tongue. "They're somewhere else."

Smiling, he reaches into the four walls. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Hayden nods, the smile never leaving his face. Isabelle and I continue to lie on our backs, as the Ravenclaw boy makes it his mission to search an outfit for me. So far, he has laid out my shoes, my olive green jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"This is full of shit. I cannot find something that could match."

"Welcome to our world." I look up at the ceiling again, twirling a piece of my hair. Deciding to help him, I move to the edge again. I drop to my stomach. "What are you looking for?"

"A shirt. You have so many but none fits." He looks around for a bit more. Victoriously, he screams out and pulls red fabric from my trunk. I look at the deep v-neck. "Perfect. Get dressed." He throws the clothes at me.

Rolling my eyes, I stand to gather the clothes. Ready to walk into bathroom, I am stopped. "Where are you going?" Hayden smirks from the ground.

"The bathroom." I watch him lie down on my bed. "I'm not going to undress in front of you."

I ignore his laughter. Instead, I hurry into the bathroom to get dressed. Once the door is locked, I get to work. First I undress, then pull on the clothes he gave me. Hesitant, I admit to myself that he has done a pretty good job. I walk from the bathroom. The conversation the two led while I was away, ends immediately as I walk back in. Hayden supports himself to stand on his elbows. He smiles, making me twirl around.

"Perfect. Come here." He motions me forward. I follow his demand and stop in front of his outstretched hand. Not thinking that he would actually do something, I am left surprised as he pulls me on top of him. Hayden has me pinned under him in one swift and skilled movement.

Gasping out in shock, I notice his lower body pressing into me. He rocks his waist into mine. Hayden hums in delight, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck. "You were right." His voice is deliciously husky. "I do favour tits. But you,"

His hand moves to my leg, wrapping it around his waist, leaving no space between his hard needs and my soft core. He squeezes my cheek, giving it a quick and sharp slap. He squeezes it again. "You sure give me enough to cum to, later on." He groans into my ear, rocking into me, once again. "Now I understand what Potter is so smitten with."

With another sharp thrust into my pelvis, Hayden succeeds in dragging a moan from me. My hands, shaking, excited reach for his neck. The exposed skin is hard under my fingers, hot as I dig my nails into his back.

Somehow managing to flip us over, I am stuck on top of him. Both my legs straddle him. Hayden smirks, placing his arms under his head. "Ride me."

Flustered, and heavily aroused, I stand from my bed. Speechless, I walk over to my heels to pull them on. Sitting on Isabelle's bed, I watch the blonde with wide eyes. She nods, knowingly. "I know now why he gets his way."

I leave the room, listening to Hayden's dark laughter and Isabelle's complains that he scared off her friend.

* * *

The girls and I decided to meet in front of the castle. The rest of the going Hogwartians gather around the ground, chatting cheerfully. I arrive in the mass. Looking over the different heads and glaring faces, I search for my friends.

"Vee." Dominique calls out, lifting her arm for me to see. Rather breathlessly, I walk over to them. My heart, still thumping heart, is a mess in my chest.

"Hey." I greet my friends. Dominique and Lucy both look at what I am wearing.

With Professor McGonagall letting us leave, we set for the carriages. The bat like horses wait patiently, eager to bring us to our destination. The girls and I step on one, sitting comfortably in the cushioned seats.

My friends continue to look me up and down. "What?" I question annoyed.

"Your clothes." Dominique gestures to my outfit. "I've never seen you dress like this before. So - you look like Isabelle and her group, sometimes dress."

Lucy snaps her fingers. Wide eyed she turns to her cousin. "Right! I knew that all looked familiar."

"Well they did choose the clothes for me -"

Dominique doesn't let me finish. She crosses the small space to sit next to me. Sceptically, she leans back to look at me. "You let Isabelle and her friends dress you? Why would you do that?"

I shrug, leaning back. "I don't know. Hayden came to talk with Isabelle and he just dove into my trunk."

Their brows shoot up. "You let Hayden Christian roam your trunk." Lucy states slowly.

"It's not like I had underwear in there. It's no big deal."

"Says who?" Dominique all but shouts. "Did you see him? Do you know about his dick?"

"We all know, Dom." Lucy and I laugh. "I was the one that told you about it."

"I can't believe it." With her hands on her face, she shakes her head. "Imagine that pushing into you. Rocking you back and forth."

Unintentionally, I feel the blush on my cheeks. I don't need to imagine. Still, the hard need of his lust leaves me breathless, leaves me wanting more. I clear my throat, an uncomfortable feeling settling between my legs. "Yeah." I mutter softly under my breath. Drowning out Dominique's heated monologue about Hayden and what she would do to him, I turn towards the path we are riding on. The woods, small fractures of trees, lessen with every step the winged horses take. Their hooves are soft in the mud, leaving behind their imprint. The air around us changes. The fresh and wet air of the tree line disappears. We arrive in the village, a place wizards and witches call their home. The Thestrals stop. From here on, we have to walk, have to go on our own.

"I don't understand why they can't bring us to the centre." Dominique curse as we step from the carriage.

"Don't ask. It's been like this for years. The founders, or whoever had the say about this, must have only allowed the creatures to go up to this point." We round the wagon, passing the white eyes. One of the mares coos as I walk by.

My eyes stay on hers. "And you can really see them now?"

I nod to answer Lucy. "Yes. I don't know why but I suddenly was able to see them - still am able to see them." I bite down on my lip. "They're creepy. But then again so beautiful."

Dom takes a hold of my wrist, pulling me after her. "Okay Shakespeare. Enough with the deep thoughts. Let's get all of our things done and head for the Three Broomsticks. I could use some Butterbeer."

"Yes," I nod. "But first we need to see Jeannette. I need these claws trimmed and reshaped." Looking at my nails, I give them a quick glance. The magic Jeannette used, is slowly wearing off. The sharp tips are breaking, the nail polish chipping off.

"They look bad." Lucy winces, taking one of my hands in hers. "Jeanette will have your head."

"It's not my fault that her magic is wearing thin." I snatch my fingers from her grip. "And they did last me -" I stop to count the months off my fingers. "Almost five months."

"You've had those for five months!" Dominique's eyes are wide, her brows shoot to her hair line. She grimaces, groaning. "Why would you do that?"

The small ringing of a bell, makes sure that Jeanette's girls know that customers have arrivers.

"Girls." Happily we are greeted by the staff. Almost immediately, we are seated in different sections of the salon. "What are we doing for you ladies, today?"

* * *

After quite a while, we manage to leave the beauty salon. With our fresh nail, we link arms.

"Where are we headed to next?" Lucy wraps her scarf a little tighter, her chin disappearing within its depths.

"Can we get me some peanut butter cups?" I look at the two of them and smile.

Laughing, the make me turn around. Happily, I lead them towards the candy store. Escaping the harsh wind, we enter Honeydukes. Much like every other store in this alley, we are greeted by the small noise of the doorbell. I smile at the different amounts of sugar filled candy. Not wasting any time, I sprint to get my peanut butter filled chocolate cups. With the orange wrappers in my hand, I walk back to my friends.

"I'm ready." I appear in front of them. Upon seeing their empty arms, I tilt my head. "Aren't you getting anything?"

They shake their heads. "We have you to share with us." I see them smile.

"But whoever says, I am going to share with you?" I laugh and walk towards the cashier. "Hello." I smile at the older woman.

"Hello dear," she starts scanning my chocolate. "Is that going to be all?"

"Yes."

"We'll make you share, don't you worry." Dominique appears beside me. "I'll beat you to the ground, if I have to."

Scoffing, my upper body jerks forward. "Please."

"That'll make a galleon, please." She reaches out to hand me the small bag. I hand her the money, smiling. "Thank you. Have a good day."

"Thanks. You too." I call out as we leave for the Three Broomsticks.

"I cannot wait to drink something warm." Lucy rubs her hands together.

"And I need to piss."

* * *

The Three Broomsticks Inn is in full swing as we arrive. The small pub is filled with Hogwartians of every age class. Music plays softly in the background. People drink, laugh, chat with their friends.

"Why don't you guys go look for a booth and I'll do my business." Dominique suggests, already stepping forward to leave.

"Sure." Lucy and I make our way around the pub. The booths and tables are filled to the brim. It will be hard to get a free seat here.

"I fear, we'll have to sit at the bar."

Her eyes look around, once again. "I guess so."

We walk towards the empty seats st the bar. Sitting on one of the high chairs, I throw my hair into a high pony-tail.

"First round we'll be on me." I let Lucy know and call for the barista.

Joyce smiles widely at me. "Ms. Nightingale, what a pleasure to see you here. Lucy. Where's the rest of the girls?"

"Dom is in the restroom." Lucy and I look at each other. "Roxanne is -"

"Oh she's here." Joyce points behind us. "She came earlier with a few snakes." The former Gryffindor wrinkles her nose. "What's up with that?"

Lucy sighs. "Don't ask. Things have been - they are complicated."

The red head's face falls. "Oh. Why what happened?"

"Too much." I shake my head, supporting it on my elbow that rests on the counter.

"I have time." Joyce finishes our drinks just as Dominique comes to sit with us. We begin to tell her off everything that happened, since we began this year. We go over Potter, over Halloween, the fights we had. Almost everything that has happened, we tell the former Hogwartian.

Astounded, her eyes widen. "Wow. And they didn't throw - what's his name? Harries? - out?" We shake our heads.

"Well he did get a lot of punishment. He's not allowed to play Quidditch and he has detention for the rest of the year."

"He did get you almost killed." She grimaces, taking another order. "I would have thrown him out. What can I get you?"

I watch Hayden order his Firewhiskey, pushing his ID forward for Joyce to check. "You know how Umbridge is. That woman is capable of - of nothing. Did you know? She declared me prefect in hopes of me changing my behaviour."

Dominique and Lucy laugh. "Like that badge is going to change your slutty ways." Joyce and Hayden join. I throw a piece of napkin at them.

"It's not funny." I grumble at the table. "And what are you laughing at Hayden? Last time I checked, my slutty ways don't concern you."

The pierced boy walks from the other side to leans against the bar next to me. He gives me a lopsided grin. "I actually enjoy your slutty escapades. Too bad, that I wasn't able to be a victim of your wrath." He leans down, his face close to my ear. His breath is warm against my skin. "You're hot when you're angry. Just thinking about it makes me ache all over again."

He teasingly nudges against my legs. I cross them over one another. Hayden laughs. "You're a tease Enna. Get her a drink from me."

"Hayden." I reach out to decline his offer.

"Let me do this Enna."

I roll my eyes, as Joyce hands me another Butterbeer. I thank the Ravenclaw boy. "So what are you to her?" Joyce questions Hayden. "Not her boyfriend, I take it?"

Hayden downs his drink, playing with my hair. "Nah." He nuzzles into my neck. "This babe belongs to another man."

Appalled, Joyce turns to me. "And you didn't tell me! Why? Since when?"

"Oh no," Hayden interrupts "Potter and Enna aren't a couple. They're too blind to see that they love one another."

"Potter!" Her mouth drops. "But I thought he has something with that Sasha chick."

"Sasha Marlene." Hayden catches a peanut in his mouth. "Nah, they're nothing. They used to snog in broom closets in third year. And the bitch has not left his side since."

"Oh." Joyce grimaces. "She's one of those."

"Yeah." I agree rather loudly. "Exactly. I caught them in a broom closet sometime this year. They were going at it in a broom closet. Slut, have some decency."

"Do I have to remind you of Harries?" Dom laughs.

"I didn't fuck him in a broom closet. And seriously? Compared to that whore, I am a saint."

"Don't tell me, you're a virgin, Enna!" Hayden takes the glass from my hands to take a sip.

"That's none of your business Hayden."

"All that anger. No wonder." He leans closer again. "I can help you with that, if you want." He makes kissy faces at me, biting on his lips.

"Thanks, but I'll leave that for Isabelle."

"What do you mean?" He suddenly becomes more serious.

I shrug, drinking. "Nothing. Girls just like to talk."

"Oh," he smirks. "She told you. And I take it they know as well?" He motions to my two blushing friends.

"Girls like to talk." I shrug again.

Hayden stops me from eating the peanut in my hand. Instead, he leads my fingers towards his own mouth. His soft lips wrap around my fingers. Slowly, his wet tongue takes the pulse from inbetween my fingertips. My fingers are left wet. His strong jaw chews, moves as he crushes the peanut with his teeth. Swallowing, he leans down again, stopping only millimetres in front of my lips.

"You can always ask, Enna." His voice deepens. "I won't mind having my way with you, seeing you scream under me, clench around me as I carry you through your high." I swallow, not sure how to react. "Fuck." He hisses.

I try to focus on something else; anything. I try to focus on Sasha's form as she appears at the bar. I even try to concentrate on Potter who followed closely behind her. Hayden moves my arms around his neck. He steps closer, opening my legs to step in between them. He and I find ourselves in a similar position, as we had been in the morning.

"Let me please you with my large cock, stretch you to your limits." My legs wrap around his waist. He joints us together, the friction of our clothes being the only barrier holding us apart. Wild eyes, strong arms lean me back. "Don't fight it."

Hayden's lips trail along my exposed skin. The shirt he picked this morning, gives enough room to play with. His teeth tease, scratch, nibble on my neck and my breasts. The room is awfully quiet. A soft, high pitched whine he manages to drag from me. Our lips meet in a heated embrace. My mind runs wild. Every thought that I had, every emotion I felt is gone. It all is replaced by raw lust, need to free my anger. Hayden's tongue dances with mine, leading a steady rhythm. Cat calls resonate from around the room. Boys cheer, clap and call out to Hayden. I taste the alcohol he drank minutes ago, as his tongue teases over mine. Our heads turn wildly, never stopping. We seem to lose track of time. With a small smack pf our lips, we separate. The Ravenclaw boy pulls on my lower lips. His hands encage my face.

"That should make him realize how much of a fool he is." Another soft peck is placed on my swollen lips. Hayden's hands travel along his trousers to adjust himself. He leans down to hiss in my ear. "What I would give to have you all to myself. To have my way with you. If you ever feel like he's not enough, feel free to contact me." He shakes his head, laughing. "Virgin." He mutters disbelieving under his breath and leaves me a mess on the chair.

My gaze travels after him, watching as he vanishes in the men's restroom. I turn around again, speechless, out of breath.

"A little much Nightingale, don't you think?" My friends and I turn sharply at the nasty voice.

"What's it to you bitch?" I don't back down. Call it stupid, but the wild snogging made me hot, bothered, confident. I will not shy from putting this bitch in her place.

"That's rich coming from you." She snorts unattractively. "Snogging in broad day light."

"I know this isn't your typical place. You do consider dark broom closets, after all. I guess that's better, anyways. That way your poor choice of lovers doesn't have to see your nasty face."

"Jamie," she coos knowingly. "Why don't you bring these to the table. I'll come later."

"Yes Jamie." I bite on my lip, rolling my eyes. "Why don't you listen to the bitch?"

Sasha Marlene steps around my friends to stand in front of me. Instead of leaving like he was asked to, Potter decides to watch.

"You're awfully loud today, Nightingale. Finally getting some dick are we?"

"You would know all about it, wouldn't you Sash." The pub is silent. Every pair of eyes is focused on the two of us. "Why don't you leave? I can't stand the sight of you, today." I turn back around, already over the situation.

Sasha decides otherwise. Her slim fingers pull on my hair. One strong pull is all it takes to have me turning around again. Gasps fill the air. "I wasn't finished with you Nightingale. Snogging one boy, and you're finally growing a pair?"

I stand from my seat. With my heeled boots, I manage to stand taller than her. Stepping close to her, I don't leave space between us. I ignore the soft warnings of my friends and the boy watching.

"How lovely, Wood." My breasts press against hers. "You think you're all it. Don't you think I know what you're doing? It's pathetic, really. But you know what? I don't care. Have him for all I care! He's probably the only good thing that's going to happen in your pathetic life anyway." I give her a little push.

Turning around to signal my friends that we could leave, when I feel another tug on my hair. This one is stronger, faster and continues to spread around my scalp. With a fistful of my hair, Sasha turns me back around. I meet her drawn wand.

"The only thing pathetic in here is you. You and your family. Say how does it feel to know that daddy loves someone much younger than your mother? How does it feel to know that he is out, having hot sex with my older sister?"

My blood runs cold in that moment. All feelings of time and place leave me. The only thing I know of, is how my hand swings back, just to connect sharply with Sasha's cheek. Her head moves sideways. "What did you say?" My voice sounds foreign to me.

She manages to push me against the chairs. I almost lose my footing. Thankfully, I feel Lucy's arm steadying me. "Your sweet daddy is fucking my older sister. She tells me all about it. The way he is pleasing her, pushing his large cock into her." She smiles teasingly.

"I should have known that being a whore runs in your family. First your beloved bitch of a mother. Then you. And apparently that slut of a sister you have. It doesn't surprise me that all Wood females go for things that are already taken. Pity."

Her fist darts out. Barely, I manage to escape the path. Angry, Sasha and I circle around one another. Chants are being called. But most of the people stay quiet, and observe the fight.

"That eager to get your ass beaten, are we Wood?"

"You are nothing compared to me. Without your magic you are pathetic; Nothing! You should have died all those years ago." She lunges forward, managing to land a blow against my jaw. Pain spreads around my face.

Sasha raises her wand, sending me backwards. I land on a table, causing the wooden surface to break in half. Breathless, I lay in the chaos. "What's wrong Enna?" She calls out laughing. "Already giving up?"

Determined, I stand and ignore the pain in various parts of my body. I finally draw my own wand. The spell leaves the tip almost immediately. Sasha is stuck in her spot. With another flick, her wand is out of her hands and she flies backwards, against the stone wall. Picking up her wand, I drop mine into Dominique's lap. "I am nowhere near giving up." I make sure that she watches as I snap her wand in half. A satisfied snap echoes in the room; the magic leaving the wood.

She stands, roaring as she runs against me. We fall to the ground. Her hands are quick, managing to slap me several times. But her legs are unprotected. I flip us over, ignoring the sharp pain in my cheeks. A fist lands on the side of her face. And another. And another. I spit in her face, getting close to her. "What is it bitch? Where's that lion in you?" I pull her up from her hair, allowing me to headbutt her. Blood is smearing around us, dropping down our faces, from my lip and her nose.

The bitch is able to land another final blow at my rips before we are pulled from another. Wild, we begin to scream, to shout and struggle against whoever is holding us back.

"You're so lucky I didn't kill you." My friends begin to pull me from the pub, calling my name to get my attention. "Stick to your bitch Potter!" I call out, seeing as he is holding her up. "If I get my hands on her again, she'll be dead."

It's the last thing I say before I am pulled outside, away from everyone.

* * *

**A/N**

**It's been so long! Sorry. But I had no ideas of what I wanted to put in here. This is what I came up with. 1. Hayden is... I can't even. 2. a little bit of action never hurts, right?**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading.**

**Hint #10 Her name? Ashlynn _**

**Zilla!**

**Your review, much like your name, is beautiful! I am glad you like my characters or rather the way I made JKR's characters appear. Here you have a little bit of Sasha! I hope you don't mind ;) Proclaiming their love ... Who knows what I have planned for you.**


	36. In Memory Of Tension

**A/N**

**Another author's note, at the beginning. That can only mean one thing. A song to get the full experience of what I write. This one will be marked with * and the song is Demi Lovato - Wildfire.**

* * *

"You're so lucky I didn't kill you." My friends begin to pull me from the pub, calling my name to get my attention. "Stick to your bitch Potter!" I call out, seeing as he is holding her up. "If I get my hands on her again, she'll be dead."

It's the last thing I say before I am pulled outside, away from everyone.

It's been a little over a month, since the fight I had with the bitch. Within that time span, I found myself more relaxed. Things finally seemed to go better for me. James and Sasha did officially become a couple a little over three weeks ago. I was heartbroken, an emotional wreck that thought life had officially ended for her. The day I found out, I will most definitely not forget.

Unlike my usual self, I found that I don't want to spend as much time with my friends as I used to. I stayed away from everything that had to do with the cause of my heartbreak. It is foolish to blame my friends for his actions, but everything reminded me of him. Every word that was spoken, I could imagine coming from Potter's lips. Every couple I saw, I imagined them to be us, me and him; but also them, him and her.

Dominique and Lucy noticed, picked up on the fact that I was distancing myself from our shortened group. They understand. At least they told me they do. It is hard to imagine that I may not find my way back to my friends; the ones that I could have gone and talked with about anything - any secret that I had. But me fancying Potter is not a secret anymore. Everyone knows - knows that I harboured feelings for Potter, which he doesn't reciprocate. I am now the pathetic girl that was left with a broken heart and feelings she couldn't give.

Life dragged on since that moment. I learned to ignore the looks, the whispers and the fingers, everyone seemed to point in my direction. Luckily, it all calmed down. I am able to walk down the halls without all of what I mentioned.

"Hey." I break from my stupor when Isabelle walks into the room. Unlike my life, hers seemed to only get better. Hayden and she broke things off, finally realizing that their agreement isn't what they are looking for. In fact, their agreement had been called off almost two years ago. Isabelle fell for someone she met on her holidays in Europe.

"Hey." I don't bother to move from my bed. I notice Isabelle scrambling in front of me, searching for something. "Looking for something?"

"Yes." She picks up a piece of parchment. "I was going to write Benedetto a letter."

Against the inner turmoil in my mind, I smile. "Wow," I start. "You really seem to like him."

"It's," she smiles. "I can't describe it. He just makes me really happy."

I smile again, genuinely happy for my friend. Waving the paper in her hand, Isabelle turns to leave. Quickly, before I lose my bravery, I call out.

"Isabelle?"

The currently pink haired girl turns around. "Yes?" She questions.

Rather than saying anything, I pet the spot next to me on the bed. Slowly, she walks back to where I sit, placing her stuff on the bed side table.

"Can I ask you something?" I whisper softly. "It's personal, so I won't be mad, if you decide not to answer."

Attentive, she looks at me from the corner of her eyes. "Is everything alright, Vienna?"

Honestly? No. Nothing is alright. And everyone is able to see that by just giving me a simple glance. I shake my head. It's now or never! "What you had with Hayden." She hums, facing me completely. "How was it? What does it feel like; sex with no attachments?"

"It was," she stops to search for proper words. "In the beginning it was liberating. We both knew that we didn't see each other like lovers do. We made that clear. It helped to get everything off my shoulders. When I was angry, sex was the answer to cool off. When I needed someone, to feel like someone cared for me, Hayden made sure to let me know. But it didn't mean anything. Hayden could have just used me for his own needs. There is no truth behind those actions. Nothing was genuine. We just - it didn't feel right. And I regretted it almost every time."

I nod, going over her words. Biting down on my lower lip, I tilt my head and sigh. "Is there a reason why you're asking me this?" I open my mouth but Isabelle seems to know what I want to say next. "Are you sure that this is what you want? You're still a virgin Vienna. Shouldn't your first time be with someone that means a lot to you?"

"But you said it yourself. Angry, sad, it helps."

"But is that really the answer to your problems. I know that things have been hard with Potter and your friends. But going and doing reckless things will not solve this."

"They'll make things a little easier." I bite on my lip again. "And that's all I'm asking for right now." We fall into a comfortable silence. "You won't be mad, right? If I ask him."

"He's my friend. You can do whatever you want. But please think about this. I don't want you to hate yourself more than you do, already."

Isabelle stands from my bed and continues on her way. I sit and stare into empty space. There is only one way to find out. Standing from my bed, I sort out my uniform. I have to do this.

With my head held high, I walk down the stair case and into the common room. I am met by blue and silver colours. Statues and books alike cover the walls. Isabelle is nowhere to be seen. I am happy for it. The boy I am looking for, is seated on the couch, lounging on it as he and his friends jest with one another. Hesitant, I walk towards the group of laughing males. A few of them notice me right away. He, on the other hand, since he is not facing me, doesn't.

"Hayden?" I call out, playing with the sleeves of my shirt.

Hayden turns around smiling. The confidence I felt months and seconds ago is gone, not available. My mouth feels dry. My lips stick to one another. "Enna." He calls cheerfully. "What do I owe this pleasure, babe?"

I try to focus on his dark eyes. "Can - can I talk you?" I look at his friends and back to him, stuttering with my words. "In private?"

"Sure." He nods and stands from his position on the sofa. Unlike me, he is dressed in casual attire. A singlet and dark jeans. Taking my hand, Hayden leads me towards the boys' stair case.

I follow silently as we ascend the stair case, the many steps and enter the seventh year boys' dorm room. Fortunately, it is empty. We walk to his bed and I sit down.

"It's surprisingly clean in here." I mention, avoiding his eyes.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about, Enna?" He laughs, somewhat easing my bundle of nerves. "About how clean it is?"

"No." I shake my head, nervously biting on my lip. "I- I," Just do it!

"Is everything alright?" He seems sincere. I let him sit on the bed, pushing him slowly against the headboard. One of his legs is stretched on the bed. The other dangles from the surface.

"I'm going to try something." I scoot closer. "I just - I'm just going to wing it."

I lean forward to kiss him. His lips are soft of mine. At first, we stop in our position. Only seconds later, I notice his lips moving on mine. It is a whirlwind of emotions. Much like the first time, Hayden manages to drive me crazy. Confidently, I crawl in his lap, placing each my leg on one of his side. His hands trail along my arse, squeezing the cheeks, pulling me closer.

"Vee." My nickname rolls off his tongue. I shake my head, not wanting him to talk. All I want is his lips on mine, his need bringing me release.

We continue to snog. Sometime in the process, I have managed to pull off the singlet the boy was wearing. With his pants long gone, it is going to be a surprise of what he is going to do with me. I lay on my back, enjoying the way, his lips trail along my collarbone, sucking, licking and teasing as he moves south. Slowly, Hayden pushes down my skirt, leaving me in my lace panties. He stops to admire his view. With strong hands, he rips open my blouse, sending the buttons all over the place. His lips cover me from head to toe, while his hands can't seem to stop travelling. They squeeze me, scratch me.

"Vienna." Our wild kisses turn softer. With his body supported above me, he stops. He is painfully digging into my lower half, his growing need leaving me wanting to feel more. Slow pecks, he places on my lips, stopping all together.

"I think I'm taking you up on your offer." I whisper against him, pulling him to kiss me once again.

* * *

On Tuesday, I sit early in our DADA class. Lucy and Dominique are with me. But we do not sit together. Instead we switched seats. I keep my face straight forward, fearing that I might break down in tears, if I look at one of them.

"You sitting with us again?" Isabelle and Hayden greet me from either side.

"Yes." I nod my head, smiling at the two. "I hope you don't mind."

The two take their seats on either side of me. They both smile. "Never."

The class starts with Professor Presidium entering the room. Without wasting time, he calls out the two names that are going into the simulation. The two boys walk forward, taking their seats on the thrones. I drown the noises out.

"He came to talk to me." Isabelle whispers in my ear. Looking past me, she makes sure that Hayden doesn't notice. "He asked if I was okay with all of this."

"Oh." I bit down on my lip again. "Are you?"

"This isn't my decision to make Vienna." She sounds concerned. "If you think that this is the best for you, then so be it. I just wanted to ask you, if this is what you really want."

"I don't know." I give in to my confusion. "I don't know what I want. Part of me screams at me. But the larger portion knows that this will help."

Isabelle nods, turning back to her letters. "If that's what your heart is telling you."

I smile sadly. Little does she know that my heart stopped talking to me a long time ago. This is all my mind, my moral and my stomach.

Defence Against the Dark Arts finishes with the two boys waking from their simulation. The bell rings, dismissing us from the subject. I stand from my seat, placing all my belongings in my bag.

"Sit with me during lunch?" Hayden questions, taking my hand in his. I nod, causing him to smile. Placing a kiss on my cheek, he then walks backwards, pulling our hands along until they separate. "I'll be waiting." He smirks and leaves.

I watch after him, ignoring the stares my friends are shooting me. Finally, I decide to look back to them. Dominique and I make eye contact for the first time in weeks. Our friendship is thinning, weakening as the distance grows. We smile sadly. But that's about it. We part ways and go our own ways.

* * *

I find myself walking towards the Great Hall as soon as Potions end. Freddie and I have almost finished our potion; the essay I have already written for us. Freddie and I did not exchange a word in that class. He didn't get in my way, which I was thankful for. I didn't want to work with him - didn't want to hear of what he had to say about him. Hurriedly, my feet carry me to the hall. Most of the students have already gathered.

I notice Isabelle right away at the table. Her pink hair is the only thing I see in the mess of blue and black. I walk to sit next to her and the rest of the group. Not that I expected any different but they are a nice bunch. They did welcome me with open arms.

"Hey." I greet them, sliding in to sit next to Hayden, on the bench.

"Babe." He pulls me into his lap, hugging me to his muscular form. His whiskers scratch against my cheek, his fingers dance on my waist. For the first time in a while, I giggle, jerking in his lap. Teasingly, I notice Hayden's hands crawling to tickle me again.

"Stop." I gather them in mine, turning to face him. My beach waves fall over my shoulder, hiding us partially from everyone else. "I'm ticklish." I smile down at him, releasing his hands to play with the necklaces around his neck.

"You have a beautiful laugh." I lean in to place a tender kiss on his lips. "And killer legs." I laugh again, remembering his words from a month ago.

"Idiot." After another kiss, I turn back around. Hayden's hands are gathered in mine again. I play with his fingers as he nestles his chin into the crook of my neck.

Professor Beetle stands in front of the podium. She taps her wand against the side of the statue before placing it to her throat.

"Hello my dears." She greets everyone with a warm smile. "Excuse the change of plans but seeing as my music class has started a little project, I thought that I might share what they did with everyone. My class worked in groups of three to four. Each of those groups has picked a topic from a hat. With the topic in their hands and a list of potential songs, I sent them on their way to create their very own music videos; videos that I will grade and use as their NEWT marks. To make this a little more interesting, I came up with the idea of letting you choose, who the best video is by. Whoever that may be, will automatically get an O written down." My brows furrow in confusion. Unintentionally, my eyes meet Roxanne's. But as soon as it happens, it ends.

"Without further ado, we will proceed with the first group. I present you, _Hair_." With a wave of her wand, the room darkens. A large projector appears in front of the double doors. Everyone turns around to see Anna, Amelie and Annabelle starting their video.

Their song is an up-tempo one. I smile in Hayden's lap and find myself singing with the girls. They truly did an amazing job on writing their own song and directing the video. Much like the lyrics reveal, the girls are in a salon, getting their hair cut after a bad break up. The boy I am sitting on, smiles up at me. I laugh and continue to dance in his lap, singing loudly, not caring that people can hear me.

"He was just a dick and I knew it." I kiss him.

Hayden laughs, hushing me with a sustaining kiss. "You're going to get dick, tonight." He winks playfully, kissing me again. "Don't you worry, babe."

We finish another two videos before Beetle announces the two last ones. "Before we reach the end, we are going to see _Proof_."

The video begins with heavy guitar riffs and drum beats. Hearing the familiar beat, I move to it. Already knowing the song, I sing with Isabelle, turning to look at her.

"You know this song?" I turn back around to see the trio play their instruments.

I nod my head yes. "Yeah." I smile, singing the lyrics. "Isabelle played it to me, after you finished recording it. I got to admit though, seeing you play that guitar is hot." I bite down on my lip, bringing my face closer to his.

"Yeah?" I nod as our noses rub against one another. I tease him, distancing myself a bit from him before I lean in again. I smile into the kiss, running my tongue over his lip ring. Taking the snap back from his head, I place it on my own. We miss the rest of the video but the loud cheers tell us that it has finished and now my group was the last to perform.

Hayden and I separate, breathing hard. "I wanna see this; you in your short skirt."

"The last video for this project. Here goes, _Why Try_." Shocked, I look at the professor.

The video starts slowly, snippets of the original video playing in what seems to be a memory sequence. Confused, I look to the Gryffindor table. Music starts to play, soft drums beat and my voice sounds in the hall. Roxanne is showing the video we recorded after our original one was done. I sit in a bedroom, looking back to a messy bed and sheets. Frustrated, I sing, pull on my hair as my emotions run wild. The pictures change. Potter, shirtless, is throwing his fists against a punching bag. The play of me standing and destroying the room and Potter punching continues.

We reach the bridge. The pictures are fading, distorting. With an explosion, I am sharp again. I smile with tears in my eyes. I look happy, in love. So does Potter in his scene. He smiles against the bag, hugging it to his sweaty form. The video ends, with me lying in the bed, ripped pillows and feathers all around me. I laugh into my curled hand. The picture goes black.

* * *

* Later that day, I ready myself to meet up with Hayden. I am nervous, a bundle of damaged nerves and emotions. Thoughts are running wild in my mind, not letting me think properly. Freshly shaven, I pull new underwear over my silk like legs. Isabelle decided to stay with the rest of her friends.

Nervously, I slip on the heels I want to wear. It is late in the night. The majority of Hogwarts is already asleep, enjoying their slumber. After a final check, I grab my wand and begin to walk out the dorm and common room. My legs are shaking all the way to the prefects bathroom. Several times, I had to stop in the hallway and think if this is what I truly want. Determined and confident, I walk up to the door, knocking the rhythm Hayden came up with. The door opens with a soft groan. The Ravenclaw emerges in his white, unbuttoned shirt, body and underwear on display. I let my gaze travel along the smooth, but blemished skin.

"Hey." He smiles softly, pulling me into the bathroom. The door locks behind me with a soft click. But I don't care too much. In front of me, I see the wave of lit candles. Thousand little lights adorn the room, while soft yet erotic music plays in the background.

"Wha-" I turn around to face him. "Did you do this?" Hayden nods his head, biting down on his lip. He steps closer to me, still managing to hover over my form. His naked feet smack against the ground. Muscular arms pull me closer, explore my covered body. We greet each other with a kiss; a long and heated embrace that leaves me breathless.

"You shouldn't have." I pull away, looking around the room again.

Pulling his shirt from his body, I watch as it drops to the ground. On the way there, I can't ignore the heat rising within his underwear. "You're still new to this. I'm only trying to make this as comfortable for you as I can."

I smile at his concern. "Still."

He shakes his head. "Let me." His arms reach out to grasp my shirt in his hands. Slowly, he unwinds every button, sliding the shirt over my shoulders. The material brushes past my legs, licking at the exposed skin. His hands continue to cup my breasts. "Turn around."

His hands lead me, make me follow every order, disregarding how little it may be. Hayden presses a sweet kiss against my shoulder. "The water should still be warm." One of my bra straps slips off my shoulder. For once in a while, I feel wanted, desired.

His fingers undo my bra. The clip is open, my breasts fall against my own flesh. "Step out of your heels." He whispers huskily. I do as he says, doing whatever he wishes me to do. Hayden's fingers find my underwear. His lips kiss, travel down my skin. He bends down, moving over my back and my hips. Once at my underwear, he stops. With his teeth, Hayden pulls them down. I stand naked in front of him, his chest pressing against my back, his hot breath fanning over my neck.

"Beautiful." I feel him shuffle behind me. With no place between our naked forms, he leads me into the warm water. We sit in the build in seats.

"Relax." I hear him whisper against my neck. He pulls me in his lap, slowly dipping me backwards to soak my hair in the water. "We will do this slowly." His hands wander over my neck, through the valley of my sensitive breasts, and rest against my waist.

The wet strands fall flat against my back and shoulder as I emerge back. I hover over him, my wet breasts out in the cold air. I shiver as Hayden watches me from inbetween the valley of my breasts. Excited, is what I feel. Hayden dips his own head in the water, kissing lightly on my belly and hips before he comes back up. He lowers me onto his lap, my soft mounts and back dipping into the warmth again. I am pressed flat against him. Staring into his eyes, I think of what to do next. I run my hands over his head, pushing his hair back to emphasize his beautiful face. The water erupts in small waves around us. I place my arms around his neck.

"It's beautiful." I whisper getting closer to show him my gratitude. Our lips move in perfect sync, dance with the same rhythm. We continue our game of kissing one another. The heat rises within the room. Mist and emotions make me go blind. All I can see is the boy in front of me, licking away at my soft skin. Minutes seem to pass like hours. Sweet, agonizing pain builds up in the heat between my legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He stops, making sure that this is wanted by both of us.

I nod my head, pulling his lips to mine. A small mutter of a spell is whispered against my lips. Hayden nudges me between the legs, spreading them further apart. He is gentle with me, handling me with care. The pain I feel in the moment, is sharp, ripping through my abdomen. I gasp softly, digging my nails into his back. Hayden stops shortly, letting me get accustomed before he finishes the job. "Roll your hips."

The pain vanishes slowly, turning into sweet, aching pleasure as I move up and down, as My hips roll back and forth. Pleasure ignites within my body. The pain is gone and replaced with something more sinister, more exciting.

"Hayden." I feel my head dip backwards, moaning out his name. Soft, approving mewls sound from my mouth. His thrusts are hard, strong against my hips.

Low growls emit from Hayden's chest, when I run my nails over them. I leave angry scratches on the pectoral muscles, marks of pleasure. His hips pick up speed, joining mine more frequently, rocking my world even more. We kiss, messy tongues and lips caressing one another. I feel him exit my inner walls. Slowly, he drags himself out of me, piercing me afterward with unbearable force. Hayden's hands pull me to my feet. Following my actions, he stands as well. The slightly colder air nips at our skin. The Ravenclaw motions behind him. I notice a towel laid out on the tiled floor.

"Lay down." His teases me with a kiss, his need pressing against my soft walls. But instead of entering me, his lips brush over my skin. They travel south, licking, teasing, biting. Hayden's head disappears between my legs. He wraps them around his shoulders, leaning back into the water. His tongue makes me gasp, causing me to reach my hand out to grasp his hair in a tight fist. My back arches as his tongue pleases my lips, my rose bud. Tension builds up in my abdomen, clenching and clawing at my muscles. Hayden's lips place on my own again. I am able to taste myself on them; the salty, yet sweet nectar of my pleasure. His hips connect with mine in sharp, controlled motions. I rock back and forth, enjoying the pressure settling between my legs.

"Don't fight it." Hayden whispers against my neck. "Cum. For. Me."

The knot in my stomach tightens before the pressure is released. I feel my eyes roll into the back of my skull. Emotions are nothing. I lose track of time and space. Breathless, I feel my head spin, feel the adrenaline and endorphins shoot through my veins. Hayden's thrusts are fast, sloppy. Our bodies rock together. He groans, dragging moan after moan from me. My back arches, as my bundle of nerves comes undone.

"Look at me." I force my eyes to open as my mouth rips open in a silent scream. I writhe beneath him, screaming his name in a high pitched scream. Hair is stuck to my face, to my fingers. I pull on the strands, switching between doing so and digging my nails in his back. Hayden's groans are increasing in volume. His hips jerk once, twice, before a loud and deep growl rips from his throat, shaking my naked form under his.

With his climax, Hayden continues to rock into me, swaying his hips to ride me through my blissful high. With a final jerk we falter. Sweat drips from his forehead, veins are pulsating strong against his skin. He falls forward, catching himself with one hand. The other plays with my hip, drawing small patterns on the sensitive skin. His thrusts continue, soft, slow, aching.

Placing his forehead on mine, he laughs, exhausted yet ready for another round. "You sure you never done this before?"

I can't help the laugh. Shaking my head, I wipe the drops of sweat from his forehead. I pull him into a sweet kiss, moaning softly as I clench around him.

"I'm sure." I smile, not regretting my decision at all.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm afraid to revise this. I don't trust myself to just delete it after I see what I did. I don't usually write pornographic content, even though my best friend likes to say otherwise. And the reason for that is... Writing scenes as explicit as this, is tricky! In my opinion, you have to choose your words carefully in order to make this sound right. This can turn out trashy and messy very quickly! That's my problem with some books (50SoG). I like the idea behind it all but after rereading some passages I find that some things were just ... no, smh. Maybe it's because I read the translated version. But I didn't like what I read at all.**

**I hope you all like this piece of ... nerve-wrecking content. Please tell me what you think of this.**

**If anyone is interested in what songs I used;**

**Little Mix – Hair  
Paramore – Proof  
Ariana Grande - Why Try**

**Demi Lovato - Wildfire**

**Hint #11 ****G**

**Zilla! **

**I so dig that name! Ehm... Sasha's older sister and her mum... Well let me be honest, they were last minute changes! I don't have any names for them, and I probably won't mention them another time. If I do, I'll let y'all know. I hope you like this chapter.**

**bpaulus**

**Brit! I had to break my own heart for the sake of progress. James and Sasha. A couple? But hot sex for Enna and Hayden on the other hand. I guess that's good? I'm definitely a hot mess after this chapter.**


	37. In Memory Of Warm Feelings (Version II)

**A/N**

**This actually isn't really a new chapter. I have read all your reviews on the last one. Personally, I can agree with every one of those. There are parts that are good. But others parts are shit. You weren't really the only ones that were disappointed – I didn't expect it to turn out the way it did. I don't like how I wrote things and it was … MESSY! You all asked questions that made me realize that I didn't really think this through. One particular review says, that I make their day with my updates. And that really was the cause that made me sit down and rewrite this chapter. So to everyone that was disappointed, here I'll give you a second version. I hope this one is better.**

* * *

I pace around the room, walking up and down, fiddling with my fingers. My nerves are on edge, driving me insane. Weeks past, the NEWTs are in front of us. Having already taken most of my subjects, I anxiously wait for the clock to strike twelve.

Isabelle walks through the door, stepping inside the room and interrupting my pacing. She sighs deeply, her shoulders sacking. "Oh my god."

I stop in my tracks to turn and run towards her. "How was it? Was it difficult? What did they make you do?"

She stops me, holding up a hand. "Calm down." She giggles. "It was - We are going, in teams of two. The sim itself isn't very scary. But you have Presidium, Umbridge, McGonagall and some other observers that watch you. That was nerve-wrecking."

"But what did you have to do? And did they tell you what grade you got?"

Isabelle laughs again, taking a hold of my shoulders to give me a firm shake. "Calm down." She pulls us towards my bed. We sit on the neat covers.

"Who was your partner?" I question, slowly biting on my finger nails. My knees whip up and down, shaking nervously as I fear I am going to have heart-attack.

"Vienna." Her voice is loud, urging me to stay silent. Wide eyed we stare at one another. "Calm down."

"I can't." I object, throwing my arms up. "Do you have any idea of how nervous I am? This is important - this is, this is going to change our lives forever!"

"You seriously need to calm the bloody hell down. You're driving yourself mental with all the questions." She takes my arms in hers. "As I said, you have a few people watching you, observing the things you do. But once you're in the simulation, you don't really notice it anymore. You won't care about them. All you will think about is a way to finish that sim as fast as possible."

I nod, still a slight grimace on my face. My stomach is churning, butterflies flutter. "Okay." I breathe in."

"I had ogres in my sim. They were a pain in the ass. Hayden -" I gasp softly at the mention of his name. "We didn't really know what to do with them. Don't worry though. They somehow managed to communicate with us. They do help you, if you're too panicked to function."

Wiping my sweaty hands on my jeans, I stand again. My heart is going wild in my chest. "What if I screw it up? If I have someone that doesn't know magic at all, it'll be my job to protect not only myself but also them."

"Don't worry about it. I do think they are going for matches. Hayden and I are on the same level after all. And I heard that Dominique and Brittney went together-"

I interrupt her mid-sentence. "Despite the fiasco they went through. Bloody hell, Presidium must be thicker than I thought him to be."

"It could be only a rumour." She stands to walk to her side. "You know how this school is."

I nod my head, biting down on the inside of my cheek. Shaking my head, I bring my fingers to my lips. The nail polish I wore is chipping away, revealing the ivory coloured nail underneath.

"When do you have to go down there?"

I look to the clock on the wall. Both clock-hands are millimetres in front of the big twelve. Wide eyed, I pull on my shoes.

"Right now!" I start jogging down the stairs. "Wish me luck."

* * *

The walk to the class room is worse than I initiated. With every step I take, I feel my stomach drop further. My heart, wild and unstoppable, is slowly driving me to madness. My head is spinning. My hands are sweating. I try to calm myself, using the technique I always find to be helpful. I breathe in. I breathe out. I breathe in. I breathe out.

I round the corners of the castle, walking down hallways. Caught in my own world, I do not notice the other person in front of me. We clash together, sending one another to the floor. My back collides with the ground, the stone digging painfully in my skin. I hear us both hissing in pain. Sitting up, I place a hand to my head, rubbing at the spot to ease the pain.

Dominique curses as she sits in front of me. We scramble to our feet, still hissing and cursing as our joints ache from the impact. We stand, looking at each other.

"Sorry." We say at the same time. I smile, not knowing what else to say. "I should have looked where I was going."

"Yeah." She scratches the back of her head. "Maybe."

"I heard you finished your simulation with Brittney. How was it?"

"Good." She states simply.

I nod. "Good." We wait in silence waiting for the other to say something. "I- I got to go."

"Right." She nods her head, smiling. "It's your turn, after all. Good luck."

We step around each other. I look at her, noticing the slightly darker circles under her eyes. "Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

And like that, we separate again. She walks away, while I continue my way to the DADA classroom. My mind is a whirlwind if thoughts, emotions. The students of Hogwarts, I do not notice. My gaze is kept straight forward, focusing on the classroom, I want to go to. I arrive with a minute to spare. Slowly, I stop in front of the class, watching the door, hoping that the professors inside, wouldn't come out to get me. Soft, feet sound beside me. I turn around, just to regret my decision.

He leans against the wall, starring at the same spot, I had only seconds ago. I shake my head, turning to face the door again. It opens with a groan. Professor Presidium walks through it, his black robes swishing and flowing behind him.

"Ms. Nightingale." He addresses me with a smile. "Mr. Potter. Come inside." He doesn't wait for us. Instead he walks back inside the DADA classroom. I walk right after him not wanting to talk to or look at Potter.

Inside the classroom, I notice the variety of professors assembled at different tables. Professor McGonagall is the first to stand from her feet. Kind-heartedly, she smiles at the two of us. "Ms. Nightingale, Mr. Potter." We both greet her, standing awkwardly in the front. "Why don't you two sit down, take a sip of water and we will then tell you what you will have to do."

We do as she says. Potter and I walk to the desks, in front of our teachers. I look at the different faces, wondering whether or not, they are going to go easy on us or not. Presidium has a stack of papers in his hands. He sits in the middle of the group, obviously acting as the leader. On other side of him, there are two other professors.

I take a sip from my cup. The water is light on my tongue, coating every bud with sweet liquid. I swallow, enjoying the cool feeling in my throat.

Presidium clears his throat, smacking his papers on the table. "There is no need, for you to be nervous. We went through all of this." I smile at the effort of trying to make us feel better. "Professor McGonagall and I are going to place you on the seats. Instead of you using the charm, the two of us will put you under the simulation. Once in it, the magic will detect a fear, an emotion that the two of you have. As mentioned in the classes, that can be anything. With every student it is different. In order to end the simulation, you will have to fight the darkness. When you are finished, we want you to stay put. Don't stand up until we make sure that everything is okay with you. Is that understood?"

I nod, switching between placing my hands on the table and hiding the beneath the wooden surface. "Because of the rules, I am obliged to ask you," Professor McGonagall starts. "Are you physically and emotionally able to participate, Ms Nightingale?"

I stay quiet in my seat. Every fibre, every inch of me is screaming to yell no, to scream that I am not able and run from the class. Against my will, I feel my head move up and down. "I have to hear it, Ms. Nightingale."

"Of course, Professor." I take another sip, disliking the way my voice sounds; raw and dry. "I am physically and emotionally able to participate in the simulation."

She nods once. "Mr. Potter." She addresses the quiet Gryffindor beside me. "Are you physically and emotionally able to participate in the simulation?"

Potter nods. "Yes Professor. I am able to participate."

The two professors stand from their seats. "May we guide you two, towards your simulation chairs?" I scream no, in my head, refusing to let this happen.

Reluctantly, we follow the two authorities. Professor McGonagall guides me towards my chair, setting me on the cushioned surface. The leather is cool against my jeans clad skin, lowering the temperature of my heated skin. My head hits against the back of the chair. I sit comfortably, lying limp in the seat.

"Are you ready?" Her voice is small, hushed against my ear. I nod, unsure whether I am or not. "Don't worry, Ms Nightingale. You and Mr. Potter are in possession of strong magic. The two of you will handle this perfectly fine."

With a shaky breath, I sigh and get comfortable in the chair. Professor McGonagall and Professor Presidium, both, step away from the chairs. With their wands, they wave over our heads. Much like any other time, the familiar veil settles over us. A sheet of blue, an ocean of soft magic, separates us from the ones on the other side. I look up, imagining to stare at the late night sky. Millions of small stars twinkle, stare back at me. "Good luck you two." Fatigue rushes through my veins, drowning me in sleep, rocking me into a dark world.

* * *

Darkness is all she sees. Black, coal, ash; different shades of black dance in front of her eyes, eyes that are still closed. Slowly, carefully, she opens them, shutting them all too quickly, escaping the bright moonlight.

Lying on cold, wet stone floor, she looks around the room. Much like the ground beneath her cheek, the entire interior is made from stone, water dripping from the walls. Vienna wakes in a cave, on the ground. Sitting up, she tries to identify her surroundings. Little light is supported by the bright moon in the dark night. She is alone, void of any company but her sane mind.

Slowly, the girl stands from where she is seated. Carefully, her feet carry her to the entrance. Vienna finds herself within woods, dark trees that dance in the wind. She curses under her breath, hating the fact that she was once again within a forest.

Shaking her head, the female reaches for her wand. She draws the black piece of wood, holding it tight in her fist. "Lumos." She whispers. The tip of her wand ignites, a small speck of light illuminating her surroundings. The forest is empty, silent. The only thing she is able to detect is her own breath, her own heart beating loudly in her chest. Potter is nowhere to be seen.

Looking behind her, into the cave, Vienna decides that it will be best to walk around. Determined to find her partner, she sets on her path.

The forest she is in is nothing like the one at Hogwarts. Things seem darker, scarier. With every step she takes, she feels the wind being knocked from her. With every snap of a twig, she turns. With every noise, however little it might be, she jumps, afraid that something is going to attack.

Silently, breathing hard, she walks through the woods. Twisting around trees, stepping over fallen branches, she looks for a sign of the Gryffindor boy. The wind howls in her ears, bites at her skin. Shivering, she wraps her arms around herself. The trees seem never-ending, standing in every corner she turns to. Her feet are heavy on the ground. She sighs, looking around again.

* * *

She doesn't see an end to the woods. Hours seemed to pass, since she had started her journey. Frustrated, she steps through the earth, leaving behind her footsteps. Footsteps, she stops. Beside her own, she sees another pair of feet in the ground. Vienna's brows furrow, confused she tilts her head. Having no other option, she follows the footsteps.

The trees lessen with every step she takes. The woods become lighter, brighter as more light is allowed to shine through. The smell of something burning is in the air. Smoke vanishes in front of her eyes. Trees, tall or small, are burning, slowly decaying. Confused, Vienna steps out of the woods. The building in front of her, is made from stone; each brick is places carefully on top of another. She remembers reading about these buildings. They were circular in shape, tall, with many seats on the inside; Colosseum, the muggle words called them. The antique structure goes back to the romans; sufficing as theatres in which the emperors used to find entertainment.

Heeded, Vienna walks through the entrance. Torches are lit, guiding her to the centre. She hears flapping, loud wings clapping in the wind. Screaming, deep and irritated, follow soon after. Vienna stops as she notices the cliff like construction inside. Boulders, sharp edges cover the arena. She looks around, immediately noticing the large monster in the air. Fire escapes from its mouth, heading towards the boy, hiding behind one of the many rocks.

James is covered in dust, ash. Hs clothes are ripped. Blood is trickling down his body. "Fuck." Vienna watches as he runs to escape the heated rays. The girl wonders with awe. Why doesn't he use his magic? Walking inside the arena, she stops behind one of the rocks. How was she supposed to get his attention?

She looks around, trying to find something. Shaking her head, she looks to the ground. Seeing the little pieces, Vienna bends down to pick one up. Swinging back her hand, she releases it seconds after. Missing her target, she bends down again.

"Come on Potter." She mumbles under her breath. James moves again. He disappears from her view. Vienna curses under her breath, following the boy. Careful, not to draw attention to herself, she thinks twice before making a decision.

Too caught up in her thoughts, she doesn't the sharp edge of one of the boulders. Her knee scratches against it, the jeans material ripping, the edge digging into her flesh. "Fuck." She screams too loud. Wide eyed, she slaps a hand in front of her mouth. Despite the large dragon in the arena, it becomes silent. With her heart beating in her throat, Vienna cowers behind the large stone.

"Run Vienna!" Not having to be told twice, the Ravenclaw rushes from her hiding spot. The dragon, having picked up on her scent, flies behind her. Panicked, she runs. Heat rises behind her. Only barely escaping the stream of fire, she jumps to hide yet again. Fingers pull her into a different direction that she wanted. Her head and body is pressed against one of the boulders. James towers over her, keeping an eye on the beast.

"Where the hell have you fucking been?" His eyes are angry.

"I- I – " The boy pulls them to another destination, cutting her off. "What happened to you, Potter?"

"Oh I don't know." He replies sarcastically. "Why don't you ask the bloody dragon that's been after me. Where have you been?"

"There's no need to shout asshole." She matches his tone. "I woke up in a cave, god knows how many kilometres from here. Is this thing the only monster we have to fight?"

"Cave? What the fuck are you doing in a cave?" He looks above her head, seeking for the dragon. "As far as I can tell, yes."

"Can't we just destroy it with magic?" The boulder they are hiding behind, heats up. Hissing, Vienna jerks forward, bumping into James' chest. "Ow."

"No. I tried. We should separate. When I count to three, you better run. One."

"Potter." Her eyes widen. "Do you really think this is the best option?"

"Two."

"James, I'm serious."

"Three."

On the count, the two jump apart, running into different directions. The ground beneath her feet is uneven, causing her to slips several times. Her hands hurt from the impact. Small, sharp stones dig into her palms, drawing blood. Peaking from her position, Vienna decides to give the beast a quick look over.

It is large in size. Scales cover its entire body. Spikes erupt on his back. The large gecko's tail is spiked as well, waving wildly as it looks for the two victims. Vienna shudders, catching a glimpse of its large, cat like red eyes. The dragon has picked up on her hiding place. She watches with wide eyes, as the animal closes in on her.

She jumps, revealing herself. Vienna shoots a spell from her wand, smiling as it hits the dragon between the eyes. The beast is unimpressed by her actions. Instead of hurting it, she seems to only have worsened the situation.

"Try again." The two wizards raise their wands against their opponent. The different coloured rays hit the animal with full force. But it is too strong. Their magic is no match against its rage. The dragon switches between trashing its tail around and spitting fire. Both teens are clueless as to what they should do. With a sigh, Vienna jumps behind another rock. If only, she knew what its weakness is.

James and Vienna circle around the beast, looking for a solution. It seems impossible. Both teens are ready to give up hope.

"Do you have any idea?" She screams in his direction.

"We've only tried to attack from the ground. What if we try from above?"

"What do you mean?" Vienna fears that her thoughts might come true.

"We fly." Find something that you can transfigure into a broom. Her blood runs cold.

Vienna stops to ponder about whether she should follow his orders or ignore them. Fearfully, she looks around. James' laughter is loud when he swooshes past her. The wind blows against her cheeks. Her hair flows out behind her.

"Come on, Nightingale." He calls out to her, sending a few spells out.

Vienna shakes her head. "I don't think that that is such a good idea." She decides against following his order. James flies above her head, shooting spells and dodging hot flames. Vienna feels helpless, useless as she watches. She raises her wand, sending out a spell herself. This is about her grade. If she isn't able to fly, she would have to fight it on the ground. Happy that the dragon is distracted, she edges closer. Potter picks up on her idea and makes sure to keep the monster's attention on him.

Vienna is able to land another good spell at the dragon. She smiles in victory. But the success is short lived. Instead of Potter, the dragon now focuses on Vienna. She raises her wand, ready to send another charm. The dragon's tail is wild, untameable. Not having paid attention, Potter is thrown off his broom, when the spiked tail collides with him. Vienna watches in horror as James falls against the walls of the arena.

"James." She calls out his name, both trying to get to him and fight off the dragon. "James." She calls out his name again, and again, and again. He doesn't answer. Her heart stops for a second. Her breath halters for a second as she thinks of the ways he could have been hurt.

She runs. It doesn't matter in what direction. All Vienna wants to do is get to James – to see if he is okay. The dragon matches every of her step. It seems as if he is already one step ahead, knowing what she is going to do before he knows.

Rounding another set of sharp rocks, Vienna is able to see her partner on the floor, lying unconscious. Fortunately, she notices that he lies next to an exit. Excitedly, she rushes towards him. Every second counts. Vienna feels the dragon hot on her heels. Partially turning around, she sends a strong spell its way. Blinded the dragon walks around the arena. Vienna uses her chance, to get to the boy. Taking his arms, Vienna pulls James along. He is heavy, too much for Vienna to handle alone. She drags him across the rocks, calling his name, hoping that he will wake.

She manages to pull them inside the exit. Walking further out, she stops and sets him on his back. Vienna sits at his head, pulling it in her lap. She slaps him lightly, tears gathering in her eyes. She fears the worst.

"Come on." She slaps him again. "Wake up." She waits, to no avail. Potter doesn't wake. In her state of panic, she cries, begs him to wake up. "Wake up you idiot. Don't leave me alone. I can't do this without you. Wake up. Please."

She draws her wand, mumbling a few healing spells. "Please." She watches her tears hit him on the cheek. Giving up, she slumps against the walls.

"Enna." She finds him whispering. Vienna jerks at the mention of her name. Smiling, she pets his hair, sending her fingers through the tresses.

She shakes her head. "Oh god. Oh thank god." She cries, tears of joy running down her cheeks as she hugs him to her body. James, drowsy from the blow, groans. "Sorry. Don't ever scare me like that James Sirius Potter. Do you have any idea, how worried I was about you? You could have gotten yourself killed." James notices the sincere emotions in the greys of her eyes.

"Sorry." James says, smiling sheepishly.

She hits him on the chest, ignoring his groan of protest. "This isn't funny. I could have lost you." James swallows, hard.

"Enna." He whispers, placing a hand on her cheek, his head still placed in her lap. "I'm sorry. I hurt you. From the second we met, I was an ass to you. I don't know why. You were this normal girl. Nothing special. I loved to see you mad, to see you angry whenever I did something wrong. Up until third year I didn't know why. Things changed from then on. I started noticing things about you; the way you walk, how you talk. Your smell and the way you would bite on your lips when you're nervous." Despite his condition, James finds the will to laugh.

"It was beyond me, why I started noticing all that. I used Sasha-Marlene to get over the strange feeling I had for you. But seeing you like this makes me realize that it was wrong. I'm sorry. I truly am." Vienna watches as tears gather in his eyes. He looks pained. "But I wanted to forget. To get over whatever those feelings were. I would sweat, whenever you were around. My stomach would do flips and butterflies erupt. I couldn't talk around you. You made me nervous. I was a mess."

He nods, biting down on his dry lip. "But then I heard about you and Jason. Maybe you dating someone would mean that I was free. I wasn't. I was jealous, still am that he got to be your boyfriend. You broke up and I could continue making you angry. You look hot when you're angry. Then there was Harries. And Hayden. I hate Hayden. He touched what doesn't belong to him. I finally realize why I did all of the stuff. I understand why. And it may be too late for it now." He laughs again.

"But I want you to hear it. I want you to know that despite everything I did, and everything I will do." He takes a deep breath, gathering strength to say what has bothered his chest for so many years.

"I love you, Enna."

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay this is another version. I think this is one is a little better, but I'm still not 100% satisfied with it. I give up though. Call it Writer's Block. I can't with this chapter. I promise the next ones are going to be better"**


	38. In Memory Of Feeling Weightless

**A/N**

**MAKE SURE YOU ALL RESD THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, AT THE END. IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

My mind is a mess, a disfigured shadow of thoughts and emotions, caught in the depths of my brain. Weeks have passed, since the simulation – weeks in which my situation with all of my friends did not become better. In fact, I would say that it worsened. The five of us have officially drifted apart, wretched ourselves from the bundle we called friendship – a bond that wasn't able to withstand the prying fingers of bystanders.

We lost ourselves – lost each other in the crowd of tall and wide people. Like small children we have cried out, begged for help, for someone to find us. Our voices were drowned by the rest. Drowned by whispers and taunting words. People look at us with pity in their eyes. We are the four girls that have gone through seven years and are now separated because of outer influences. We aren't those bitches anymore, those girls that laugh together about everyone and everything. We aren't the girls. We are girls. Just girls. We are Dominique. Lucy. Roxanne. We are Vienna - Four girls that can't find their way to one another; four girls that yearn for the rest.

Hogwartians have noticed. Of course, they would have noticed by now. The staring and pointing didn't stop. Even separated, we manage to be in everybody's mouth. No matter what we do, people are always at the heels of our feet.

My mind is a mess. I cannot think straight anymore. Professors, school, nothing matters anymore. I feel void of emotions. Nevertheless, I feel the weight of everything pull me to the ground, pull me into the abyss of darkness. A darkness, I cannot seem to escape.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle is standing in front of me, dressed in her blue and black uniform. Her face is coloured in different places. Today is the last Quidditch match, the one match that will decide who wins the Inter-house Quidditch Cup. The teams have trained hard for this moment, fought nail and tooth to pull themselves to the top. Today, is their day. "Vienna?"

I sit on my bed, my legs pulled against my chest, my chin resting on my knees. I stare into the room, watching the particles of dust swirl around, dance in the wind. Isabelle's voice, I don't notice. Her voice is background noise, a small and irritating sound in my ears.

"Vienna." She calls my name again. I move my head slightly, acknowledging that she is trying to catch my attention. I hum, tilting my head in my knees. Isabelle sighs loudly, her feet smacking against the wooden ground as she walks across the room to sit on my bed. My gaze is kept straight-forward. "Hey." Her voice turns softer. Her fingers tap against my elbow, and even though I would have welcomed her gesture, I do not want her to comfort me. All I want is to be alone.

"Are you okay?" She questions, keeping her fingers on my elbow. I wait – wait until I find the will to answer her.

"Yeah." Short. Simple. A monosyllabic answer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." My tone doesn't change. I keep watching the patterns in front of me, the blurred colours dancing in front of my tender eyes. Isabelle sighs, pulling away from me. I notice the change of behaviour. She is hesitating, not wanting to leave me alone.

Isabelle's mouth opens but only a second later, it closes again. The words die in her throat, unable to reach the outside of her body. For the first time in this morning, I move my head. I watch my friend, take in her freshly dyed hair. The blue and silver hues complement one another, dancing and swirling throughout her hair. Her eyes, so full of life and joy, are drawn together, tilted downwards as she addresses me. I can only imagine how pathetic I look to her.

"You've been locked away in this tower, for days." Her words are hesitant. "I – I know things aren't going exactly well for you, right now. But know that there are people out there, wanting to see you happy. Wanting to know, whether you are faring well. I haven't heard your voice in days. You keep looking into air, skipping classes to sleep and stare. You haven't eaten, Vienna. I know you don't want to talk. But if there is anything you want to get off your chest. Know that I am always here for you."

I nod, not finding my words. Her words hit home and I feel myself tear up. Refusing to let the tears fall, I blink. Hard. Once. Twice. Breathing in deeply, I watch as she takes my hand. A smile is placed on her plump lips. "Come on." She cheers. "Accompany me to the Great Hall. I hear Umbridge has a little show planned, before the match begins. I am sure, it will be funny."

She pulls on my fingers, my hand, dragging me from my bed. My feet are like jelly, soft and without any stability. I feel them almost give away under my weight. Everything feels heavy around me, pulls me down. Makes me want to vanish. We decide to get me ready.

* * *

Nothing has changed in the days I have locked myself in my dorm room. The only difference I notice is the decorations everyone seemed to have to put on. The entire castle is wrapped in different colours. The houses cheer joyfully with one another, smiling as they pass housemates on the corridors. All hues of red, blue, green and yellow adorn the walls, cover every inch in this castle.

Isabelle and I enter the Great Hall. Much like every other time, it is in full swing. Food has already been served. People are digging into the goods, stuffing their bellies. We walk towards the Ravenclaw house table. I don't smile or greet people as they look at me. My mind is focused on the one seat in the very far back.

Pulling my uniform closer to my body, I slouch in my seat. The food smells delicious, evokes hunger in me. Yet, my appetite ceases in the next second. It is a crucial game of moving a switch up and down. One second I feel hungry; feeling as if I could eat the world. But the next second, that hunger is gone. Replaced my something I cannot my finger on. Something that fills me and stops actual food to enter my stomach. That moment is right now. My hunger vanishes as I look at the different meals, the varieties they have set out for us. My stomach churns in dislike. I grimace and watch the door. Many students, young and older walk through it, run to get to their friends.

"Aren't you hungry?" Voices ask me, push several plates in front of me. I ignore, decline all of them. I shake my head, wishing to go back up. The music is loud in my ears, deafening me. Tired, I drop my hand into the palm of my hand. Unlike me, everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves.

Throughout the course of the breakfast, Umbridge decides to stand from her seat and place herself in front of us. The woman clears her throat, getting ready to give her speech.

"Good morning." She begins. "As you must have heard, your Professors and I have decided to start this day with a small performance. After that, you are free to do whatever you like. The day is yours. Be sure to come and watch the game at five o'clock. After the winner is crowned, we will feast. Without wanting to say more, I welcome four of your lovely school mates." The crowd goes wild, cheering for the groups of females. Hands smack together, echoing in applause.

Anna leads the group, smiling big as she stands in the front. "Hi," she screams into the tip of her wand. "I hope everyone is doing well. We know that this is supposed to be a celebration. But the girls and I worked on a little something. It's a bit of a sad song." The crowd shouts in protest. Anna nods her head, trying to calm the Hogwartians down. Her hands move up and down. "I know. I know. But rest assured. After that we are going to sing everything that you want us to. How does that sound?"

Once again, the crowd goes wild. Boys cheer on the beauty on the stage. I shake my head wanting to leave the Great Hall already. The noise is becoming too loud to handle, too much for me to bear. Anna nods once again, smiles at her friends and signals someone in the back to play the music. The back track is soft. Small piano keys are played, drifting through the silent room. I don't look as each girl sings her part. Their voices, soft yet strong, ring in my ears. The lyrics catch my attention, causing me to peak at the four of them. They are giving it their all. My and their emotions runs wild. The music manages to reach deeper into me and awake something that I tried to keep locked away.

With Anna's voice, I feel the dams of my barrier breaking. Tears gather in my eyes and don't hesitate to fall down my cheeks. I don't try to stop them. Soft sobs echo in my ears. My own silent screams are unheard. I sit with my hand in my hair. the soft strands are pushed back, tangled around my fingers as my sight blurs. My lips, dry and chapped, are parted, my nose clogging as the song continues. I once again, find myself staring into blank air, lip-syncing the words after the second verse.

I am caught in my own world. Stuck within my emotions and thoughts. They run wild and free, clash against the inner walls of my brain. The song ends slowly, drifting into another set of soft notes. I stand from my seat. Without waiting to see what the other song sounds like, I exit the hall and leave behind the mass.

* * *

It is later that day, when I find myself walking aimlessly around the castle. In hopes of cheering up, I went to visit the kitchens. Perrie has done her best; nevertheless, the little she-elf wasn't able to raise my spirits. Instead of going back to my room, I decided to walk the corridors and see what the rest of the Hogwartians are up to. Seeing as everyone is caught up with their own work, I start to head back.

I am stopped in my way, when I run into a certain blonde. Dominique's bright eyes are shining with mirth. A smile, I haven't seen in a while, adorns her lips.

"Sorry." I step around her, ready to continue on my way. I am halfway up the stair case, when I hear my name being called out.

"Vienna?" It is more of a question than a statement. I stop again, waiting for my friend to continue. I turn my head, giving her a side-way glance.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations." She smiles in my direction, expecting me to know what she is talking about. I hesitate asking. She turns around, ready to leave herself.

In the last second, I decide against my inner tumult. "On what exactly?" Dom stops as well, turning back around to face me. The smile on her face never ceases.

"You don't know?" Her smiles brightens. I shake my head. "Presidium published the grades for the simulations. He has everyone on edge! James really didn't tell you?"

I shake my head again. "No. Ja- He and I, we aren't on speaking terms. You know how we are. Always not talking to one another." I try to laugh at the end of my statement. But it is a dry one.

"Yeah." She nods. "Some things never change."

"I guess they don't."

"Yes." She scratches the back of her neck and grimaces. "I think I will – I think I'm going to head towards the Gryffindor common room. The list is in the dungeons, in front of our class. You can't really miss it." She bids me goodbye. I stay to watch as she walks passed me, taking turn after turn to get to the common room.

We look at one another, she smiling down at me before disappearing. With a change of plans, I decide not to walk back to my common room. Intrigued by what Dominique said, I turn to walk down the stairs again. The walk to the dungeons is short lived. The stone echoes beneath my heels, intermingling with the noises in the castle.

My friend has been right. Even if I wanted to, I would not be able to miss the list. In front of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, is a large amount of students. Some of them smile widely at one another. Others, look sad, sullen as they realize that they have received a lower grade than they expected. I push myself through the crowd, edging my way towards the yellowed page. Pressing my arms against several backs and dodging a few elbows, I manage to stand in front of the list.

Presidium has listed our names on the paper, placing our marks right next them. I follow the list of names, stopping occasionally to see what the other members received.

_Christian, Hayden; A  
Eggerbort, Rosalina; T  
Great, Gavin; P_

Skipping over the rest of the names, I reach mine; _Nightingale, Vienna_. I notice the name is bold, cursive letters. Next to it, I see my grade. A small circle, a perfect circular letter; O as in Outstanding. Under my name is see Potter, James' grade. He has an O as well. Further down the list, I see the names of the girls.

_Weasley, Dominique; O  
Weasley, Lucy; A  
Weasley, Roxanne; E_

I smile upon seeing Dominique's grade. Turning around, I am ready to point it out. I stop shortly. Dominique does not stand behind me. None of my friends stand behind me. Instead, I am facing the strangers I have classes with almost every day for the past seven years. Slowly, I turn back around to get another, final glance at the list. I walk from the board, leaving behind the list, and the strangers.

* * *

It is half an hour before the match starts. I am lingering in the comforts of my bed. The blankets, I have pulled to my chin, burying myself in a warm cocoon. Isabelle is rushing around the room, pulling on last items, before she will go down herself.

"Aren't you going to come?" She questions, stopping in front of the door.

I shake my head under the blankets. "I don't have anything to do there."

The blonde rolls her eyes, crossing the room to sit on my bed again. "You don't have '_nothing'_ to do. Your house is playing. You have to cheer for me and the rest of the team."

This time, it is me who rolls her eyes. I sit up, dropping the covers to reveal the thick clothing I am wearing underneath. "But it's cold. And by the looks of the sky, it is going to rain. I am not in the mood to get wet."

"There were times, at which that sounded different." Isabelle laughs as I playfully hit her on the arm. "Come on now. The Ravenclaw team is expecting you to show up. You are our lucky charm." She smiles.

I shake my head, deciding to give in to her plea. "I can't believe I am doing this. And why the bloody hell am I your lucky charm again. After everything that has happened with Quidditch, you'd think that you guys choose something wisely."

"Just get dressed Vienna."

* * *

After I finish getting dressed, Isabelle pulls us along the corridors. Her laughter is ringing through the hallways, echoing between the two stone walls. The Ravenclaw is able to calm down, coming to rest her arm on my shoulder.

"By the way." She giggles. "Well done Nightingale. An O in that simulation. Of course it was to be expected; you being a Ravenclaw and all that."

I shrug, not caring for the grade. "I guess. I would say the same about you. But seeing as you got a T –" I cut myself off, a small smile playing at my lips.

"I don't get it!" She throws her arms up. "I may not be the best there is. But I definitely don't deserve a T. He must hate me. That is the only logical explanation I have."

"Or you suck."

My friend grimaces, removing her arm from my shoulder. She nods, admitting her failure. "I do, don't I?" Not waiting for my answer, she continues. "I swear it's not my fault. Defence Against the Dark Arts is just not my subject. I am brilliant in Arithmancy and all that but – as we are speaking of that. Dominique received an O as well. How surprising is that?"

I shrug, not knowing how to answer. "I guess. Everybody is seeing her as this dumb girl. Maybe it's because of her hair colour or the way she behaves. But that is not her. She is so much more than parties and cute dresses. It's one of the reasons why she was – still is one of my best friends; or at least that's what I want to think."

"Things are still messy between all of you?" She looks down at me. "I saw you crying as Anna and her group sang."

"Oh." I gasp quietly. We fall silent for a while, enjoying the emptiness in our conversation. Deciding to speak my mind, I take a breath. "I don't know what to think anymore, Isabelle. The last couple months were – still are hell. I lost one of my best friends. Two of them I don't even talk to anymore. All because Roxanne decided to drop us. I try to think of reasons – reasons that would answer why Roxanne is so fixed on that bitch. We came up with every possibility. It all just doesn't make any sense."

Isabelle nods. "Have you tried talking to one of them?"

"I wanted to." I scoff, shaking my head. "More than once, I was ready to head to the Gryffindor common room and talk to them. I was – I didn't know what I would say. How would I start things? _Sorry that I'm not talking to you anymore, because your cousin is being a bitch?_ I don't think so. I ran into Dominique a few times. We laughed but there was just this feeling that something changed. Even today! It was awkward between the two of us. That has never been the case. I just wish that this is all over. I miss my friends. I miss having them around and tell me their shit. It's – " I shake my head, keeping my face straight-forward.

"I guess that's why I cried at the song. It all just came back up. And instead of keeping it in, I just let everything go. I am tired of it all, to be honest."

"Then go and tell them that. Go and tell them that you want things to go back to how they have been. Don't let your friendship end on such a bad note. Actually, don't let your friendship at all. What you have, everyone can be envious of."

We fall silent again.

* * *

I stay behind in the locker room, waiting to walk up to the stands. The match has already started, keeping everyone on edge. I hear bits and pieces from where I sit. Whenever someone makes a goal, I hear cheering. I cannot make out who it is that goals, nor do the screams tell me what house it is.

"Enna?" His voice is soft, slowly gliding me away from my thoughts and into reality. He stands in the doors, the rest of his team hiding behind him.

All eyes are fixed on me. "James." I try to ignore the bunch behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He questions, walking inside. "Ravenclaw is playing against Hufflepuff."

I nod my head. "Yes. Yes, you're right." I stand from the bench, walking towards the door. "I should be going."

"Yeah you should." Our voices are soft whispers in the air. We stare at one another, keeping to ourselves. His hazel coloured eyes watch every move I make. I see him wanting to say something. His eyes are urgent. His lips open and close.

"Good luck." I smile, turning to leave. I hear his small response before I am gone from the locker rooms. Following the stone ground, I walk from the changing rooms and towards the stands. The wooden passages are wet from the rain, slippery as I walk up the stairs.

Step by step, I get closer to the Ravenclaw house. Blue, silver and bronze colours intermingle. I pull my clothes tighter around me, wrapping my arms around myself. The wind has picked up, since the match has started. Dark clouds are rolling by, painting the sky a dirty _gray_.

"And the snitch has been caught! Ravenclaw wins this game 240-170!" I hear Hugo Weasley's voice speak through the microphone. "What a match. Wasn't it exciting to see them all reach for the snitch? Man, they were head on head for that thing. Blasted, I'm telling you. Blasted, little thing."

I watch as my housemate celebrate their victory. Cheer erupt all around me. I ignore the calls, the hoots and the applause. It isn't long before Hugo announces both the Gryffindor and Slytherin house. The two captains greet one another and shake hands, agreeing to a fair play.

The balls are released into air. Everyone is on their brooms, flying around, trying to score as many points as possible. With every minute that passes, the sky is becoming darker. Clouds, black, grey and white, cover the sky. Rain falls in soft, but heavy droplets. The wind picks up, ruffling up hair and clothes. Thunder rolls and lightning is anticipated.

"Oh no." Hugo speaks from his position. "If things aren't going to be better, we will have to postpone this match. So let's pray that we don't. I want to see some blood! Destroy them snakes! GO GRYFFINDOR!" Hugo is hit over the head, his pain-filled cries echoing to his mic. "Sorry Headmistress."

"AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES ANOTHER TEN POINTS!" Hugo scream again. The Gryffindor house roars, screams and cheers for their team.

* * *

Hours seem to pass before anyone finds the snitch. Both seekers are flying after the small, golden ball. Its wings are flapping wildly, running free.

"Come on." Hugo cheers his house mate on. "Grasp that bloody – that wicked snitch. Come on." The situation is tricky. It has become quite dark. The rain and the wind won't help anyone in catching the snitch. It is clear that both teams are tired. They have been going at it for over two hours now. Lights shine around the pitch, helping the players.

"COME ON." Someone behind me screams.

The wind ruffles through my hair ones again. I sit back down, wanting to leave. "Oh, Roxanne Weasley and Elijah Cameron are going for the Quaffle. They are both going fast – both determined to score. The current score is 150-150. A tie. We don't want a bloody tie. CATCH THAT SNITCH MATE!"

"Mr. Weasley."

Hugo curses under his breath, eying Umbridge from the corner of his eyes. "OH MY GOD!" Everyone jumps to their feet, edging to the railings. "Cameron is getting a little touchy over there. Oi mate! Keep your fucking hands to yourself."

With binoculars, I am able to see the pair from where I stand. Both Zabini and Cameron are gathered around Roxanne. Both Slytherin players are trying to get the ball from Roxanne. The girl doesn't let loose. The ball is safely tucked under her arm. With one arm, she manages to hold on to her broom. Melissa and Elijah, tackle her from the side, trying to get her to drop the Quaffle. I watch in anticipation, fear and concern gathering in my lungs.

"Come on Roxy." I hear myself mumbling under my breath.

"Zabini and Cameron have her circles. Roxanne Weasley is stuck between the two with no escape in side. She flies upwards. Where is she going? What is she going to do?"

The game has just become more interesting. Standing to my feet, I grip the railing. Neither Roxanne, nor the other two Slytherin players are in sight. The strong rush of air, passing in front of me, lets me know that someone passed by me. I follow with the binoculars, noticing that it is the trio. They are flying zig zag, Roxanne trying to get rid of the two. Zabini and Elijah do not stop, ramming their bodies against the biracial Weasley.

"Somebody stop the two!" Hugo's screams are as panicked as I feel. "Zabini and Cameron are warned to drop their games. Or else they are faced by disqualification."

But the both do not stop. Instead, the two push against her so hard that she is losing the grip on her broom. "Just pass on the ball, Roxy. Come on." I feel myself growing impatient. James and their thirds chaser are flying beside her, trying to help.

"Roxanne passes on the Quaffle." Hugo seems relieved. "But what is this. As the other two chasers disappear, Zabini and Cameron keep on throwing Roxanne off. Are they allowed to do that? I think not!"

By now, everyone is watching with shocked expressions as Zabini and Cameron won't let her alone. I see Roxanne screaming at them, wanting them to get away from her.

Time seems to move slower in the next seconds. From one second to the other, Roxanne is pushed too hard. Not being able to grasp the handle of her slippery broom, I notice my friend slipping. Her body falls forward, throwing her off balance.

"WEASLEY IS SLIPPING!" Cries of fear and panic are heard over the pitch. As the words leave his mouth, Roxanne is dangling from her broom, her fingers slowly unwrapping from the wooden handle. The Slytherin chasers manage to throw another kick at her broom. She falls.

Time is even slower than it was before. Blood is rushing through my ears, deafening and drowning out the noises in the background. My gaze s focused on the falling girl. With my heart racing, I feel my binoculars changing, forming into something else. My mind is in a frenzy, every thought and emotion gone. Adrenaline pushes through my veins.

The air is stronger on my skin, whipping through my hair. The rain is falling hard against my face. I move in the air, the wooden piece stuck between my legs. Flying between the players and dodging different balls is easier than I remember it to be.

"What is that?" I barely register Hugo's voice. "Someone entered the game!"

I edge closer, going faster than I ever have on a broom. Roxanne is screaming, the sound of terror fuelling my determination to get to her before it is too late. We stand in the middle of the pitch when it happens. Roxanne lies above me, her body shooting towards the ground. Against all better judgement, I stand on my broom. Not having been on one, I wobble. Making sure to be close enough, I jump.

As if in slow motion, I disconnect from the broom. The piece of wood falls to the ground, dropping into the sand. Lightning strikes as I collide with my friend. Our bodies turn in empty air. Difficultly, I manage to pull her on top of me. Other Gryffindor players are flying all around us.

"Vienna." I notice her short gasp.

But I don't answer. "Ascendio." I mutter against her ears. Her body shoots upwards. Instead of falling, she is rising to the top.

The last thing I notice is her being caught. I smile. Everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh my god… how long has it been? It's been a little less than a month, since I last updates something! I know! And I am really sorry about that. But as I said, I started UNI and that has been taking up all of my time. **

**I have different things I want to talk about, actually. **

**1) What a chapter huh? Didn't see that coming! I did! This scene was long planned. I didn't revise this chapter (because it's 01:09am and I'm tired). I hope you all liked it. **

**2) a lot of you think that my last chapter was the official end. It wasn't. Neither is this. I still have two chapters to go!**

**3) – as some of you know, or actually all of you. I have not only been posting my story on here, but also on there. Some of you have written me, asking me where my work went. I am here to answer that question. I'll keep it simple. It was deleted. As was my account. And my IP was banned. And there is a reason for that. The deal with HPFF is that they have rules – rules you have to stick to, if you want your stuff to be posted. I don't do well with rules when it comes to art. Those rules were silly. I understand that having rules can be good. But because of their rules, I had to change everything – be it characters, behaviour, speech, action, description. I rewrote most of my work and deleted some parts just to have it published. You have validators on HPFF who read your story and then accept or reject, depending on whether you have followed the rules. At the beginning, I was often rejected. But I learned from my mistakes. All my chapters are wrote according to their rules. For months, I was accepted without any problems. That is until I was rejected a few days ago. Three times in a row, even after I changed everything they asked me to. I wrote to the site manager, in a somewhat passive aggressive tone (I admit that). We got into a fight. She had the nerve to tell me to read the site rules, when it was me who had to set the validators straight (TWO TIMES)! She deleted everything and banned me. I went days not caring but seeing as I got so many messages, I decided to write her. It's been like three to four days since then. I apologized for having used a wrong undertone. I should have been more polite and all that. I wrote a long letter, explaining my situation. That rules, from my experience, have kept me from being who I am. I put a lot of effort into this story. And then you have people rejecting your work because you use the word, 'dick' 'penis' 'jerk off' and what not. I don't often use these words, because of their rules. I was fed up and let my anger out on her. I wrote in my letter that she can undo my ban whether she wants to or not (I am not going to force her to) At this moment, I haven't gotten anything back from her. So I guess that means that HPFF is dead for me. Or I am dead for them. It is sad but I will have to live with that. But my mind will always be on those who loved my story. **

**VEILA if you are reading this. I am so sorry. It literally breaks my heart! But this will be the only way for you to continue reading my works. **

**THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE. My works will only be published on here, which is good because I have a lot of freedom; but bad because my other readers enjoyed my stuff. And those who don't know that I publish here, will never finish In Memory Of…**

**I apologize to you all for being a dick and having run my mouth for something that brings me joy and that I have a passion for. For anyone who wants to contact her on HPFF feel free to do so.**

**4) HINT #13 A**

**5) Do any of you get what I am doing with the hints? Giving you individual letters – does anyone have an idea of what the title could be?**

**6) NEXT CHAPTER! ALL THE QUESTIONS YOU HAVE. WRITE THEM IN THE COMMENTS!**

**39\. ****_IN MEMORY OF … REVELATION_**** I AM REVEALING IT ALL!**

**7) Comments**

**anon3  
Your name definitely sounds familiar. Either from here or HPFF! If you are from the latter option, I am sorry that I won't publish on their site anymore. This is the only option I have left. I hope now you understand, why all of my stuff is gone :/**

**GUEST  
19 years later – I have something in mind…**

**Annareading  
A little obsessive, are we! ;) BISH YOU THOUGHT! I deleted a chapter, that's why it says I updated. THIS THOUGH, THIS IS A REAL UPDATE. Hope you like it + your comment on the French… I am not offended. Don't worry. I am not French so I had to use google translate. But knowing that you will be here for future help gives me an idea. (NEW STORY before GRA – is even published) Even now I am still smiling about that comment. #SASSY! I like it. **


	39. In Memory Of Revelation

**A/N**

**So for the OPTIMAL experience, I suggest Little Mix's – Secret Love Song (Pt. II) Doesn't really matter which version. OR the saddest song you know! And that, THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE TEXT! PLUS! Make sure to read the author's note at the end.**

* * *

**"**_Enna." He whispers, placing a hand on my cheek, his head still placed in my lap. "I'm sorry. I hurt you. From the second we met, I was an ass to you. I don't know why. You were this normal girl. Nothing special. I loved to see you mad, to see you angry whenever I did something wrong. Up until third year I didn't know why. Things changed from then on. I started noticing things about you; the way you walk, how you talk. Your smell and the way you would bite on your lips when you're nervous." Despite his condition, James finds the will to laugh._

_"It was beyond me, why I started noticing all that. I used Sasha-Marlene to get over the strange feeling I had for you. But seeing you like this makes me realize that it was wrong. I'm sorry. I truly am." I watch as tears gather in his eyes. He looks pained. "But I wanted to forget. To get over whatever those feelings were. I would sweat, whenever you were around. My stomach would do flips and butterflies erupt. I couldn't talk around you. You made me nervous. I was a mess."_

_He nods, biting down on his dry lip. "But then I heard about you and Jason. Maybe you dating someone would mean that I was free. I wasn't. I was jealous, still am that he got to be your boyfriend. You broke up and I could continue making you angry. You look hot when you're angry. Then there was Harries. And Hayden. I hate Hayden. He touched what doesn't belong to him. I finally realize why I did all of the stuff. I understand why. And it may be too late for it now." He laughs again._

_"But I want you to hear it. I want you to know that despite everything I did, and everything I will do." He takes a deep breath, gathering strength to say what has bothered his chest for so many years._

_"I love you, Enna."_

_My breath, a bundle of oxygen, is stuck in my throat. I don't know how to react, what to say, what to do. James is still in my lap, not moving but steadily breathing. His eyes, hazel nut coloured spheres look deeply into mine. I am struck, my stupor hitting me harder than anything I have ever witnessed. I want to open my mouth to speak words. To tell him what I feel inside. I want to let my emotions free, every single thought that has been running through my head. I want to scream it, to hit him wherever my hands reach._

_But as my lips part, I feel dizzy. Fatigue overcomes my feelings as darkness closes in on the edges of my eyes. It looks like I'm in an ending of a movie. The pictures fade, slowly losing colour as everything becomes black. The sound is gone. People clap, for they liked what they saw. Unfortunately, this is no movie, no great theatre that was written by a famous playwright. This is my life, something that is not perfectly written down. This is reality._

James and I wake in the DADA classroom. Eyes keep staring at us, warm orbs gazing back into ours. I hear protest from next to me. Presidium is trying to calm James down, to get him to stay. The oldest Potter doesn't seem to want to listen. His name is shouted across the stone walls. He doesn't falter. I want to sprint after him, to stop and talk to him.

I try to stand. My feet and legs, wobbly and somehow void of strength, want to give away under my weight. Careful arms reach out to steady me, to support me as strength rushes back. I look back to Professor McGonagall. Her kind eyes are understanding, knowing what I want to do. The older woman nods, her small smile showing dedication.

Despite the others' protest, I run from the four walls. As fast as my legs allow, I rush through the wooden doors. Looking left and right, I search for his head, for the wild curls on top of it. My lips part, calling out his name, calling for him to stop. In the distance, I can see him running, I can see his form become tinier.

I breathe in, take one big gust of air before I head after him. He doesn't seem to want to slow down. His feet are quick, gliding and skipping over the ground. It is a game of cat and mouse. One is chasing the other.

"James." I call his name. But he doesn't stop. Quite frustrated, I reach for my wand. My pockets are empty. I curse as I remember having given it to one of the Professors before we went in. "Potter!"

But all James does is turn around another corner. When I finally make it around myself, I am alone. James is nowhere to be found, lost somewhere in the hidden passages of the castle. I stop to look around again, to catch a glimpse of any potential clues. There are none. He is swallowed by the knowledge he has over me. He left me alone, running, breathless and with my own heart beating in my ears.

Voices sound around me. Soft whispers and silent cries cause me to stir. My eyelids are heavy, and I am too weak to lift them. The light streaming in is irritating my irises. The flesh of my lids is pink, engraved with small, tiny snakes.

"I think she is waking." Rushed feet walk to stop in front of me.

Slowly, I am able to move my hands, to stretch my fingers over the soft material beneath my body. I have lain in these sheets before. Far too often than I should have in my school life. The Hospital Wing smells of different potions, of various ingredients.

"Vee?" The soft voices question me. Hands, small and tender encircle my fingers, squeezing in hope that I will react. I muster the strength I have to grant the wish. "She can hear us."

My eyes flutter against the harsh light. Small sobs confined in my ears. Someone is moving from the bed, standing to walk away. With much effort, I manage to open my eyes, to look into the blinding light. They flutter shut again, getting accustomed to the brightness. My head lays heavy on the pillow, my hair fanning around me. I look around the room, when I can open my eyes again.

The one person sitting next to me is Roxanne. Her eyes are gazing down on me, her hands running through my locks. She smiles as I look, her lips slowly pressing together, quivering as she moves her head to hide her shame.

I move on to Lucy, the one that moved to stand further from where I lay. She is releasing quiet sobs from the other bed, refusing to give me a look.

Dominique, my one best friend that I can always count on. I do not recognize her, in the spot in front of the bed. Her hands, white and raw, cling to the metal bars. Unlike I have ever seen her, she is pale, tired, sad. Her cheeks look hollowed out, dark circles appear beneath her eyes. She is tired, I can tell. All of them are.

"Y-" I stop at the sound of my voice. It is raspy, dry and scratches against my throat. "You look like sh- shit."

The blonde veela glares at me, her eyes hard on my face. She scoffs, turning her head to the side. Much like Roxanne's, I can see her lips pressed together, quivering as she tries to refuse her emotions.

"Bitch." I can hear her mumbling under her breath before she lets loose. Her hands leave the bed post to wave around her face. Wet tears roll down her beautiful cheeks. Agonizing sobs rip through the four walls of the Hospital Wing. "You bitch."

Carefully, she moves around the bed. Curses, words of obscene nature, escape through her shaking lips. Seeing my friend this shaken makes me tear up as well.

"I know." I dare to interrupt her.

She draws her wand, kicking the table from us. "You know nothing." Never have I seen her like this. Despite her anger, she continues to shed tears. "You know nothing Vienna." Her words are shaky, breathless.

"Don't you dare tell me that you know. You don't know anything." She licks over her dry lips. "Why? Why would you do that. Why risk your own life to rescue another. Let alone someone that has been a straight up bitch to you. I- you are- I don't know what to say."

She finally manages to calm down enough and sit on the bed. Her sobs mic with everyone else's in the room. Lucy does not move from her position on the bed next to us. I swallow hard as I watch her dropped gaze. From the other side of me, I feel Roxanne's hands shake in mine.

"I almost lost you." Dominique lies down, her head lying in the crook of my neck. "I almost fucking lost you again."

Her words are lost in air, thick but comfortable air as we each continue to cry. The atmosphere is dampened, touched by sadness. My head begins to hurt, begins to throb with every hard breath that shakes through me.

I don't know for how long we all lay in the bed. Sometime, I can hear heels clicking against the ground. Madame Maribelle is standing in front of the bed, smiling softly at the lot of us. With her own sadness in her eyes, she asks me how I feel.

"I don't know." I shake my head, sniffing.

Madame Maribelle continues to smile softly. "Let's get you seated, yes? Girls." Reluctantly, my friends move from me, standing to help the other woman.

Once I am in an up-right position, I feel their heat press against me again. "Are you in any pain?" The nurse questions me.

I shake my head, not feeling any discomfort. "Apart from my head, I feel fine. I would nevertheless like to have some water. My throat is quite dry."

"Right," she scribbles something down on her clipboard. "I'll get you something to drink and to eat." Her eyes are angry, scrutinizing me as I shrink into the bed.

The girls and I stay silent, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped around one another. When Madame Maribelle reappears with a tray, the girls move to make some room. "With much love from the cook." The physician smiles, setting the tray on my lap.

Various kinds of food lay upon the grey surface. With the meal, there is a small note. Cautiously, I pick it up, reading its content. Peri's shaking handwriting spells out 'get well soon'. I smile to myself, keeping the note beneath the plate. I dig in, offering some to my friends. All of them decline, agreeing as Madame Maribelle claims that I shall eat everything alone.

We don't talk until they make sure, I have eaten every piece and crumb on my plate. With the tray gone, I lay back, patting and massaging my stomach. I run a hand through my tangled locks, slightly yanking at the messed up curls.

"How long was I out for?" I ask, looking at no one in particular.

"Three days. Madame Maribelle says it was a wonder that you have still been on your feet." Lucy snuggles back into my side. "She says you had very little water in you, let alone food to provide you with energy. It took your body three days to get everything sorted. We even had to feed you with a tube."

The girls shudder in their seats. "Lucy." Roxanne shakes her head, wishing that she hadn't told me that.

"She's right, Roxy." I smile at their exchange of communication. "We have kept too many secrets from each other. We almost lost her again, to a very similar scenario. I don't know about you but I don't want to leave this world without having told you everything that you need to know."

We fall silent, once again. Our breathing is even, comfortable as we ponder on saying something or keeping quiet.

"You were right." Roxanne starts. "You were right from the beginning! I don't know why I ever questioned any of you."

I look to her to see the tears falling from her eyes. "What do you mean?" I shake my head, already tearing up myself.

"Melissa." She says, breaking down. "I am so sorry Vienna. If I had known- if I knew that she would turn out to be this, this snake-"

"It's okay." I take her hand, stopping her.

She gives my hand a squeeze. "But it's not. I raised my wand against you. Hit you with a spell. I called you names. I don't know how I will ever make that up to you."

"You can start by buying me my peanut butter cups." I laugh despite our situation. The other girls follow suit, lifting the mood in the room.

"It's Lorcan." Dominique bites down on her lip, trying to hide her head by looking down.

My brows furrow in confusion. "What?" I look to the other two girls. They shake their heads as well, not knowing what she is talking about.

"Lorcan." She repeats, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "The boy that I like. It's Lorcan."

We sit up in the bed. Wide eyed, we begin to gasp, shriek in joy. "Oh my god. Since when?" I question, forgetting my condition.

"For quite a while now. We have been seeing one another secretly. Like in the kitchens or late in the night in the common room. I'm not sure but I can see us become something more. "

I find myself screaming, joined by Dom as we jump in our seats. Calming down, but still smiling from one to the other, we go in circles telling each other what we have kept from another.

"Adam's gay." Lucy takes a bite of the piece of cake we are sharing. I cough, chocking on the piece I have in my mouth. Wide eyed, we wait for her to elaborate.

"How do you know." Roxanne sips some of the water.

"Well for one," she passes the plate along. "I am bloody damn sure my name is not Luke. Imagine the shock when we are in a heated situation and I hear 'oh Luke' instead of my own name." She looks at us, shaking her head.

Roxanne, Dominique and I laugh at the blonde. Her reddened cheeks, she tries to hide. "It's not funny. It was shocking for the both of us. And speaking of being gay. I don't understand why you're laughing, Roxy."

The dark skinned beauty stops abruptly, giving her cousin a questioning look. "Excuse me?" She is as wild as her locks.

"Oh come on." Dominique takes a bite from the chocolate cake. "We know. Why else would you defend Mel?" The blonde teases.

"What?" Roxanne grimaces. "Oh! Ew! No, I like dick. Believe me. I am not into Melissa or anything. That would just be -" she shakes her head in disgust.

"I don't know about you, but she smells horrendously of sweat. I don't know why." She raises her hands. "But I wouldn't go down on that."

We grimace, not liking the sound of that. "I had sex with Hayden." Dominique screams the loudest, I have ever heard her scream. The vibration of her vocal cords is sustained, her eyes opened wide.

"Oh. My. God." She tilts her head, not sure, if she has heard correctly. "Say that again." Her hands cover her mouth.

"Hayden and I, we went to the prefects' bathroom -" Dom screams again, a much shorter but nonetheless loud shriek.

"How was he. Tell me everything. Was it painful? How long did it last? Was it good? Did he hurt?" I shake my head, rolling my eyes before I go into detail and describe how one thing led to another.

When I am finished, the girls sit in awe. Their mouths are wide, as are their eyes. "I am so jealous." Dominique states, digging into the last remains of the cake.

"Don't you have -"

Before I am able to finish the words, I notice the double doors open. In walk Headmistress Umbridge and Professor McGonagall. The two ladies strut towards my bed, where they stop.

"May we please ask you ladies to leave us and Miss Nightingale alone?" The girls look hesitant but nod their heads either way.

"Come and look for us when you're released?" Roxanne and the rest each gives me a kiss on the cheeks before they gather themselves.

"Sure." I nod smiling. Watching as they walk out the door, I fear the worst.

Both women continue to stare at me. Professor McGonagall is the first to move. The kind persona sits on the bed, straightening out any wrinkles and wiping away any crumbs that are on the sheet. "How are you feeling, Vienna?"

"With everything that Madame Maribelle has given me, I think I have never been better." I smile at her, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"That is marvellous to hear." She claims, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Have your friends told you about what happened on the pitch, Miss Nightingale?"

I shake my head to Umbridge's question. "No Headmistress. We never came to talk about the issue."

"Would you like to hear what happened?" She continues without waiting for my consent. "You fainted in mid-air, Miss Nightingale. I am sure Madame Maribelle has talked about your mal-nutrition."

"I don't understand."

"You were caught. This time." Professor McGonagall. "Unlike last time, when Jason pushed you off your broom, you never hit the ground."

I try to think back to the event, to the moment before I lost my conscience. I don't find the answer to my question. Every last detail is blurred, hidden from my mind. "You can call yourself lucky; lucky that he was fast enough to reach you."

I look lost. Professor McGonagall laughs lightly. "I think you know who we mean." And she is right. Deep down, I know exactly who it is.

"We came to discuss something else with you." Her words are lost in the air, as I cannot seem to concentrate on anything but those hazel eyes.

* * *

Later that day, when Madame Maribelle allows me to leave the Hospital Wing with the promise to come in ach let her check my vitals, I find myself roaming the edges of the Quidditch pit. The early spring wind is softly caressing my face.

I look into the setting sun, enjoying the different shades of blue, red, orange and yellow. On their own, these colours do not seem to be of any importance. Yet together, they display such a beautiful play of colours. Each colour mixes, intermingles with another, creating another, different colour.

I stop in the middle of the pitch, continuing to stare into the setting sky.

"You shouldn't be out here." My head drops, a small smile playing at my lips.

I shake my head. "No I shouldn't." I laugh. "But neither should you."

He doesn't bother to answer. Instead he walks around me, watching me from every side, from every angle. My eyes follow his, my head turning as he disappears behind me.

He stops beside me, towering over me. We fall silent, letting the last rays of the sun wash over our forms.

"Thank you." I manage to whisper. My words are light, carried by the soft breeze. I fear that he might not have heard me. The Gryffindor doesn't answer. He nods once, taking my hand to lead me to another spot on the pitch.

"The first time you fell," he stops to swallow. "It was here. You collided here. The ground broke every single muscle there is in your body. Every spell that we had used that day weren't enough to keep you safe - weren't enough to keep you alive."

I move fast, throwing my head sideways to give him a look. "James." James continues to stare into the clouds.

"I will never forget that day. The screams. The pain that everyone felt. My cousins. Your mother. Myself." His eyes glisten with unshed tears. "I was hoping that it would never happen again. I wouldn't let it happen again. Remember when you almost fell off the bed?"

"You caught me and promised to catch me - to always be there for me."

He nods his head. "I kept my promise didn't I?" He chuckles lowly but shakes his head.

I nod. "And I will always keep that promise."

"What do you mean James."

"What I mean." He walks in front of me, making me look up to search for his eyes. Those hazel eyes are earnest, determined. "I have never been so scared in my life. Never been so sure of one thing. I love you Enna. More than anything in this world. We went through ups and downs - went from hating each other to tolerating, loving another and back to hating. It's never boring with the two of us."

I smile slowly. "When you fell, I wanted to shit my pants. I flew as fast as I could. I would be damned if I let something happen to you. And when I caught you. You were still. You were breathing but you didn't move."

I watch with curious eyes as he takes a small step away from me. "Enna." My breathing picks up, much like the breeze around us. James lowers to one knee, his name soft on my lips. "Call me stupid. Call me an idiot. But I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

And then he speaks those words. Four words. Five syllables. One question.

"_Will you marry me_?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Last Hint #14 Y**

**I'm just going to leave that here… and yeah. Man I never cry while writing. But this chapter. This chapter had me weeping. **

**But wait! That's not it…. I have a little something for you all. **

**Solitude. Loneliness. Desolation. There are different variations of describing the state of being alone - the state of having no one you can rely****on. For most of my life it has been like that. I was alone, a single corn of dust amidst the colourful flowers around me. I was the odd one out. The one thing that sticks out, disregarding how hard they try to fit in.**

**Fitting in - two words that make me shake my head. It was hard, harder than I have sometimes expected. It costed me strength, pushed me to limits I never knew I even had. But I never fit in, never learned to be like the rest of world. While others bloomed, I continued to stay as I was. The lonesome corn in the wind. No one stopped to look at me. Crouched down to run their fingers across my petals, across my skin. I was dust; invisible to the eye, causing mischief wherever I go.**

**It is hard to describe everything that I have lived through so far. Words, constellations of letters and syllables, can't come close to what I feel, to the emotions and thoughts, the pictures and memories I keep in my head. Remembering those memories, cause me pain, cause me to suffer, when I don't have to.**

**The past, sometimes can be a hard matter - memories, thoughts, events that we want to get rid. We hope, pray that one day, it will all be better. That everything we have wished for shall come true. It doesn't work like that. Never had and never will.**

**But in retrospect, I would not change a thing about any of it all. For they made me who I am. Made me who I learned to love.**

**They made me ****_Ashlynn Gray_****.**


	40. In Memory Of Goodbye

My last night is a blur, a tornado of wild, lust-filled images in my head. I wake in the comforts of sheets, clean and white covers which are draped over my naked form. The sun shines bright through the clear glass, warms my skin as I lay in the bed. Fingers dance across my skin, glide along the soft acres of sensitive tissue. I groan softly, burying my head in the pillows. He chuckled from beside me, pressing himself deeper into my body. His naked chest is warm on mine, has me craving for more.

"Good morning." His voice is deliciously deep, scratching uncomfortably against the inner walls of his throat. His muscles shake against my back. He chuckles again. "Wake up Enna."

I keep my head hidden, groaning as his fingers continue to tease my skin. "No. Go away. Or go back to sleep."

"Come on." His lips trail along my neck, his teeth softly biting into the flesh. "Today's the day. We have to get ready."

"I don't want to." I whine, burying my face in his chest. James chuckles once again, his fingers smoothing over my hair.

"Babe." He whispers softly into my ear. I shudder under his weight, enjoying the light words against the shell of my ear. "Wake up." I moan in my state of sleep, scooting closer to his body. His fingers trail along my waist, gently massaging the tender flesh. I squirm beneath his grip. It tightens, his fingertips harden on my skin. I shriek awake, jumping from the bed. The sheets fall from my form, revealing the lack of clothing I carry underneath. I stand naked. The cold air nips and my skin, causing goosebumps to erupt. James lifts his upper body to support it on his elbows. Contentment is shown on his face. The boy bites on his lips, enjoying my red and blue speckled and striped skin.

"Don't look." I pull at the sheets, desperately wanting to cover myself. My cheeks are heating up. Blood rushes to them, coating them in a soft red. James plays with me, holding on to the white covers. He smirks.

"You weren't this shy last night." The sheets swipe off his waist. As he reveals what it underneath, I hide mine.

Tilting my head, I look at him, the red marks, the angry scratches along his chest. "Really?" I face the floor blushing.

"It's morning." He states simply. "You cuddling with me, didn't help matters."

"Whatever." I mumble under my breath, being pulled onto the bed again. James pulls me in his arms, kissing my neck up and down. "We didn't really get to look around this room. You were so fast to get me out of my clothes, yesterday."

"I had other things in mind than look at the interior." His lips smack against my skin. I stand from the bed to cross the distance.

"Like this door for example." My fingers glide over the swollen metal. "Don't you want to know what's behind it?"

"I want you to come back to bed and lose that cover." He smirks, leaning against the headboard. With one arm behind his head, and the other resting near his groin, he watches me, his eyes following my every move. I roll mine, turning to face the door again.

"A bathroom. With a shower." I notice out loud, peeking inside. I drop the sheets, letting the cold engulf me again. Glaring over my shoulders, I look at the Gryffindor. "You coming?"

I disappear within the tiled room, laughing as I hear his naked feet, urgently smack against the ground.

* * *

"The room smells horrible." James and I finish getting dressed after taking our shower.

"It smells okay." The boy claims, pulling on his shoes.

"Really? It smells of sweat, and whatnot. I think I can even smell semen."

"Well I did have a lot to spill yesterday." I smack him in the chest, causing him to laugh. "We can spill some more, if you like."

Wide eyed, I move from him. "Any other day, I would take you up on that offer, but not today. The ceremony is starting in a bit. Everyone else is probably already getting ready."

"One round. What harm will it do."

"See you later, Potter." I kiss him on the lips, turning to leave before he is able to change my mind.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Loud screeches greet me as I walk through the doors of the seventh year girls' dorm room. Dominique, Lucy and Roxanne are already in their dresses, applying their make-up. "Get in here."

I am pulled into the room, and undressed. "I hope you showered, because we don't have -" Dominique stops in her ways to look at the love bites all over my body. "I don't even want to know with whom. Do you know how hard it will be to cover those?"

"Don't worry. I have a bateau neckline -"

"It's sheer though." She says grabbing her make-up and handing out different brushes to the girls. The three gather around me, stopping their work to begin applying foundation to my chest and neck area.

"But I want to know." Lucy pouts the liquid make-up on the back of her hand, before dapping it on my skin. "Where have you been yesterday."

"More importantly, who gave you these?" Roxanne runs her fingers over the scars. I hiss slightly, waiting patiently for the girls to cover my nightly escapades.

"Your cousin." I tell them, not wanting to hide the truth anymore.

Their grimaces tell it all. I laugh, picking up a brush myself. "Are you like dating now?"

"I think so." I tilt my head, picking up my powder to set everything. The girls have changed into their according dresses, finishing their hair in the mirror. "You could say we are." I smile.

They screech, clapping for me. "I knew it was going to happen one day. You and him are meant for another. He just needs to ask you to marry him and everything is settled. You won't be able to leave this family. Not that I would let you."

Dominique waves her wand to set her hair.

"Yeah." I smile at the ground. Looking back up, I stare at their smiling faces. "Have our parents arrived yet?"

"The carriages left to pick them up." Roxanne says, applying some lipstick. "They will be here shortly. Had anyone told you the plan?"

"Yes." I nod. "Once the parents arrive, they will be given time to settle down, find their seats. We open with a dance. Well some couple does, and then we will walk in. We sit down, honours are given, and then a speech is held."

"That's it?" Dom finished her look, by pulling on her heels.

"We eat and are allowed to do whatever we want."

"Great. Now put your dress on and lets go."

We walk slowly, taking our time as we near the Great Hall. Parents enter the castle, looking for their children lingering around. A few of my year mates run forward, engulfing their loved ones in hugs. My friends follow, catching up to greet their parents.

"Nightingale." James whistles as he walks by. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into his body to give me a chaste kiss.

"Not so fast Potter." I step back, admiring him in his suit.

"You like what you see?" He smiles down at me, taking my habd to twil me around. "Cause I sure do. but do you know what I would like to see more?" He steps closer to whisper in my ear.

"And what would that be, Mr. Potter?" I shake my head, raising a brow.

"You naked with that dress on the floor."

"Nice try Potter but that will have to wait." I push at him. "You look handsome."

"And you're as beautiful as always." He kisses me once again before someone claps my boyfriend on the shoulder. James jerks in surprise, pulling away from me.

"Son." The voice of Mr. Harry Potter causes me to blush. "Mind pulling away from your girlfriend to greet your old man?"

"Dad." James whines pulling away from me to give his father a hug.

"Mr. Potter." I greet the man, not able to look him in the eyes. The two Potter males part, turning to look at me again. I cross my arms in front of me, intertwining both my hands.

James' father kisses my hand, twirling me around. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, darling? And you truly are dating my son? It cannot be true. Such beauty with my son."

"Dad." I hears the soft whine of James. "Aren't you supposed to be with mum?"

"Thank you, sir." I smile. "But I fear that I am indeed in a romantic relationship with one of your offspring."

"Nonsense." He shouts, making me laugh. "But I should find my wife. Your mother has been asking for you."

"Yes I have." From behind the chosen one, I see my own mother emerge. Beside her, I see Mrs. Ginny Potter. Both women are dressed in comfortable but chic dresses. "Sweetheart, look at you."

"Mum." I reach out to step into her arms.

"She is all you, Mary." Ginny speaks from beside your husband.

"She is, isn't she?" My mother smiles. "But my, James. Dare I say, you look stunning. Who knew that your hair could be tamed." Mother winks at him.

We laugh at his reddened cheeks. Mr. Potter guides us to the Great Hall. I want to walk with James, want to have him hold my hand. Mother keeps me at her side, a fee steps back.

"Boyfriend?" She questions, looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

I keep my head straight forward, nodding softly as we walk the castle ground. "Yes mother; boyfriend." My voice is even, calm. "Not many people know, and it might even be a shock to them - it is a shock to me as well - but." I stop to look at her.

"I can't describe how he makes me feel. He just- he is perfect. Oh mum, he is the one and he even -"

I am interrupted as Mr. Potter leads us to one of the many tables in the Great Hall. Melissa and a committee of various other students have decorated the hall to fit our occasion. The Weasley/Potter family is gathered in close distance. We sit in silence, James caressing my hand under the table as we wait for Umbridge to finish her speech.

"- and so, we have managed to end this year. I am proud to stand here and present you this year's seventh years. Please allow me to call up our valedictorian. She is a very caring but strong woman. The faculty and I have been hesitant to give her the task, the assignment of giving a speech. But after thinking about it, there wouldn't be anyone else to fit. Please welcome Vienna Nightingale, seventh year Ravenclaw, powerful witch and an inspiration to all that whenever you fall, you will get up."

I feel my friends look at me, appalled by the idea that I would keep such a secret from them. Mother smiles in my direction, kissing me on my cheek before letting me walk to the stage. I keep my head held high, my posture straight. James is screaming, whistling as I walk the small distance. I blush under their stares.

Breathe, I tell myself. In and out. In and out. "Thank you Headmistress Umbridge for your loving words. In the name of all seventh years I want to thank you." I clean my throat, pulling the folded sheers feom my cleavage. Whistles run through the room, as boys start barking. I roll my eyes, placing the papers on the desk in front of me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, witches and wizards alike, I greet and welcome thee to our final, but hopefully not last, gathering of the seventh years." I look into the crowd, noticing the smiling faces, noticing my friends, my mother and my boyfriend.

"When I was asked to write this speech, I was excited. I was shocked. I kept it to myself - didn't tell anyone that I am the valedictorian. Once the news arrived, I ran. Ran to get to my common room and get started on what I wanted to talk about. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Hours became days. Days became weeks. And weeks became months. Who would have thought that it would be this hard to write one simple speech. Not me. Definitely not me. And as I sat there at the table, thinking and throwing away a shit ton of paper, I came to realize that I don't need a perfect speech. I don't need moving words that make everyone cry. If it came down to it, I could always speak from my heart. My pages are empty. No word is written on them. Well that's a lie." I giggle slightly, lifting the white pages to show them the one word I have written down.

"Memories. One word, three syllables and eight letters. When you look it up in a dictionary, it will tell you this.

Memory.  
[mem - uh - ree].  
Noun, plural memories.

A memory is the mental capacity or faculty of retaining and reviving facts, events or impressions. Or recalling and recognizing previous experiences." I stop to take a deep breath. I ignore the eyes, the smiles and the listening ears.

"This castle is filled with memories. Memories that we have all created - be it good or bad ones. And looking into your faces, the clueless, the wondering gazes you all carry, I don't see people. I see cheering of when a Quidditch team wins. I see endless nights of hate filled thoughts. I see boring classes and bored expressions. But most importantly, I see love, friendship and one hell lot of ice cream. Friendship." I sigh. "Beside memories, we created friendship, who in return helped create our memories. I have three best friends. Our group consists of three cousins and one other girl. Thinking back to earlier times of me and my friends, I can only shake my head - can only wonder about what it was that attracted us to one another. We have had our ups and downs. Had our moments in which we wanted to be left alone. Moments in which we just wanted to talk, or sit in each other's company without saying a word. I went through some tough shit with my friends. We ran through woods... too many times -"

"Amen." I laugh at Dominique's outburst. "We screamed, laughed and even cried together. But our friendship isn't always sunshine and daisies. There are dark times as well. We were separated for quite a while - wandered lonely around the castle with nobody to talk to. It was one of the hardest times, in our lives. They say 'all good things come to an end' and for some time I didn't question that. I believed that our friendship was over. Fortunately, that wasn't the case with us. It took us a while but we found each other again. Found the missing pieces to our whole. My friends mean a lot to me. I have spent seven years with them. Learned all there is to them." I look around the crowd, spotting the group. "There's Lucy. Our sweet Lucy that has a partiality for leaving her underwear around. She loves running but also likes to sleep in on weekends. Her favourite ice cream flavour is pistachio, which shouldn't even be a flavour to begin with."

"Fuck you!" My friend cries out. "That shit is delicious."

"It's not." I shake my head. "I tried it and had to spit it out almost immediately. Then there is Roxy. She is the odd one in the group. And no, not because her skin looks and sometimes even tastes like rich and sweet chocolate. No. Roxanne is perverted. And oh so interested in other people's love lives. Like mine for example. Roxanne lives for Quidditch! She can't go a minute without mentioning it. She is very athletic and a vegetarian. She loves animals and wouldn't dare harm one. Dominique." I watch in the blonde's direction.

"I haven't even started on her and she's already crying." The sight makes me breathe in shakily and causes me to tear up. I curse her under my breath, wiping at my eyes with the heel of my hand. "Dominique is annoying as hell. I honestly don't know why she is my best friend. She is the prettiest of our group; always has and always will be. She is humble and doesn't like to show what she can or cannot. A lot of people think that she is stuck up, conceited and full of herself. I can honestly say that it is not the case. She is all that and so much more. She is emotional, smart and caring, and a hopeless romantic. In all of the years that I have known her, Dominique has had only one boyfriend. Multiple hook-ups but only one true boyfriend. She is the most misunderstood in the group. And even though she doesn't like to admit it, we know. We hear her cry sometimes at night. She is scared of letting people in. Scared of getting hurt. But so am I. I could say a lot of things about me. Most of which I believe to be positive. I am stubborn and a know-it-all. I like things organized and hate it when people mess with me - "

"And you complain too fucking much." I smile at a teary Dominique. "And that as well. We are different from one another. But then again we are so alike. We are loud, we like to dance and sing off-key. We are insecure and nervous. We really are a bunch of lunatics, thrown together. But if you ask me, I wouldn't have it any other way. I have spent most of my life with these girls and I wouldn't change a thing about it." I take another shaky breath.

"Hang on to your friends. And hang on to the memories you make. For they might help you in dark times. Make as much memories as possible. They might be the only light you will have at the end of a dark tunnel. Live in the now. Fuck what other people want from you. Don't waste your time on wishing and on what ifs. Just do it. You do you."

I finish my speech, listening to the clapping and cheering. Slowly, I make my way to my seat again, smiling at my friends. Dominique is the first to stand and hug me. Still wiping at her eyes, she pulls me into her arms. We stay in the embrace for quite a while. The other girls then follow, squeezing me briefly before Umbridge continues with the program.

"It was perfect." I hear mother whisper against my ear.

"It was messy." I admit, looking at her. She shakes her head.

"Your words came from the heart. That is that matters. It was perfect." She squeezes my hand, making me smile. "I am so proud of you."

"Don't do this." I wave my hands at my face. "This is no time to cry. And especially not the place. You will ruin your make-up, and you look so beautiful tonight."

Mother nods. "You're right. No tears. We shall enjoy this day and eat as much cake as possible."

"That's the spirit." I pull her into my arms, enjoying her warm kiss on my temple.

* * *

The festivities are in full swing. Everyone is eating, chatting gleefully with one another. "Do you mind, if we kidnap Enna for a bit?"

My friends appear at our table, asking for my presence. Mother nods, handing me over them. I stop shortly to bend down and whisper into James' ear. "I'll see you later?" I purr slowly, watching him squirm in his chair. He nods his head shortly, sitting stiff as I press my lips to his cheek.

The girls and I exit the Great Hall, escape the loud music and the many background noises. "I can't believe it. We actually made it." Roxanne cheers, as we walk aimlessly.

We fall silent, keeping to ourselves while looking at the bricks we have walked on for more than seven years, the pictures we have seen and the halls we ran along. Sadness fills me as I realize that all this, all my memories are coming to an end. This part of my life is slowly finishing; the last chapter of a novel, slowly coming to a close.

Soft sobbing, quite whimpers make me stop in my way. Dominique is sniffling into her hands, expressing her sadness. We do not speak. Instead, we take her hand and join.

"You know what we should do?" She questions. "We should visit every place in this castle that means something to us. Say goodbye before we leave."

We nod in silence. "Where to first?" Roxanne answers Lucy's question by walking forward and guiding us to wherever.

We don't stop until we are standing in front of familiar wooden doors. The second floor bathroom is a place where we have spent a lot of times in. Going there had a lot of purposes. But most importantly, the bathroom was there for letting go of our emotions, for letting off steam.

Roxanne enters first, followed by the rest of us. The inside is dark, the sinks and toilets kept hidden. With the flick of the switch we light the room. It is empty - empty but for one lone soul.

"Myrtle." The ghost turns at the mention of her name.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Even now, her voice doesn't cease to annoy the shit out of me. "Miss Enna and her friends. What are you doing here? Come to destroy my toilet for one last time?"

"Believe it or not Myrtle," Lucy shakes her head. "But we came to say goodbye. We came to tell you that we are going to miss you and your antics. Your screams and you scaring us."

"You may not admit, but you like us and you will probably miss us. Things are going to be quiet around here. Until the next group of loons decide to vandalize this bathroom." I look around and smile. Lucy continues.

"Goodbye Moaning Myrtle. It was nice to know you."

"Bye Myrtle." We turn to leave, catching the saddened response.

* * *

"The last time we will have an argument about who is going to tickle the damn fruit." I giggle, just to look saddened at the painting. I draw the inside of my cheeks between my teeth, pulling at the soft skin inside. Dominique takes my hand in hers. Our fingers glide along the surface, the fruit starting to giggle and morph.

"No more arguments. At least not for today."

We step inside the kitchens. Unlike any other time, it is silent, void of any cluster and pots hitting another. "Is it bad that I don't want to come here?" I look at my friends.

"We have to. She deserves a proper goodbye." I nod in agreement. Lucy is right.

"Perrie?" I call for the little elf, my eyes already tearing up. Usually, I would hear her footsteps. They would be loud, smacking against the floor as she runs to greet me and my friends. But not this time.

Unlike any other time, Perrie refuses to show herself, refuses to say goodbye. "Perrie." I call out again. She doesn't answer. I look to my friends, seeing their faces matching mine. We all knew, it would be hard for the little elf.

"Don't you want to say goodbye, Perrie?" I let my tears fall, aching for my first real friend I made in the castle. "No? But I hope you're listening Periwinkle. You are my best friend Perrie. My drunken knight in shining armour, or my idiot in tinfoil. Do you remember the first time we met each other? The first word you said to me? I do. Do you want to know what it was? Hello. I came in here crying because I thought no one liked me. I found this by accident. Found you by accident. You looked at me with your big eyes. Pulled me to my feet and treated me with the biggest bowl of ice cream. Do you remember that Perrie?"

I can imagine her, shaking her little head.

"I know this is hard for you. But the girls and I want to say goodbye. I want to hug you for one last time, before I may not see you anymore. Don't you want to hug me, Periwinkle?"

But still, the little girl refuses to show herself. I shake my head, ready to leave. The loud pop, and the strong tugging on my dress, is the only thing that makes me stop.

"Periwinkle doesn't want Miss Enna or her friends to leave." The sadness in her voice is tearing me apart. I turn back to face her red cheeks, and the running tears. Immediately, I fall to my knees, pullig my little friend in my arms.

My friends and I take our turns, crying with Periwinkle. In all the years, she has grown on all of us. Letting go of her is the hardest thing to do.

"Goodbye Perrie. I hope that I might see you again!"

"Fare well, Miss Vienna, and Miss Dominique and Miss Roxanne and Miss Lucy. Periwinkle will carry you all in her heart."

* * *

"The woods." Dom states once we are standing in front of it entry.

"The woods." The rest of us repeats.

"We have gone through so much in them. Nearly met death as we ran and ran."

We hug each other closely. "We ran way too much in this school. But these woods do have a good side to them." I look at their questioning gazes. "That one night on Halloween, I came to realize something. In that clearing, when all things seemed hopeless, I knew that I would have you forever. That I wouldn't lose any of you. No matter what happens, we will always be together. We will be friends, cousins, sisters. It was no question to begin with, but I have to know if you all agree."

"We swore to never keep any secrets, to tell each other everything." I pause to look at them again. "I have to tell you something."

* * *

**A/N**

**This is it. I- at first I didn't want to write an Author's note, but since the girls said goodbye, I feel obliged to so as well. First of all I want to apologize for any mistakes that I made. I didn't trust myself to reread without crying again. I waited 1 month to write this chapter. Mainly because I didn't want this to end. It took me a year. 1 year of doubts and ups and downs. What many of you don't know is that I once thought about ending this story, thought about not continuing. But here we are. Chapter 40. My goal, my aim. I did it.**

**I want to thank everyone that has read my crap, that dealt with the mistakes and the plot twists. I want to thank all that reviewed; everyone that made me smile with their comments.**

**Thank you.**

**I know this A/N is short but bear with me. I lost my cool, when I wrote Perrie's scene, and even now I feel my heart burning with sadness.**

**HINT #15 the last and final one.**

**GRAY - [...] For in her world, he has the right colours (TeddyxOC) s/11664656/1/GRAY  
**

**Feel free to anticipate my next projects. Not forcing you to, but make sure to follow me in order to be alarmed when I publish GRAY!**

**With MUCH MUCH MUCH LOVE!**

**Ps. Don't worry, that 19yearslater… will come, eventually. I won't leave you hanging. **


	41. In Memory Of True Endings

Neon lights shine bright in the night; greens, blues, and pinks illuminate the dark cover in the night sky. Clouds adorn the blanket, hiding the glowing moon behind soft cushions of evaporated water.

The music is loud in my ears, the rhythm beating hard in my lungs and chest; matching my heart with every drop.

"Here you go." I smile at the bartender, reaching out to take the glass off the counter; its glass is cool against my hands. I swirl the amber liquid around, watching mesmerized as it moves in circles, creating a void of emptiness.

I bring the rim to my lips, the lipstick I'm wearing, immediately leaving an imprint as I take a sip. The strong alcohol burns as it glides down my throat, as it coats the inside of my neck. I give a short whine, shaking my head at the bitter taste.

"Mind if I take a seat?" The sudden breath against the shell of my ear makes me shudder. I don't bother turning in my seat to allow the stranger to join my party. "A beer please. And," he hesitates looking in my direction before continuing. "Whatever the lady had."

I open my mouth, ready to protest, to tell him off. "She looks like she needs it." And just like that I shut up. The stranger and I sit in silence as we wait for the drinks. My glass of whiskey is empty, but quickly replaced by the next one.

"I'm Holden." The man says, extending his arm to shake my hand. I don't pay it attention, keeping my gaze on the menu ahead.

"Ana." I take another sip of my new drink, hoping that my tone would make him understand, make him notice my aversion and leave.

I hear the soft whisper of my name on his lips, on the blade of his tongue. "What a beautiful name - for a beautiful girl."

I nearly choke on his pathetic excuse of a pick-up line. Rolling my eyes, I turn the other way, spinning in my chair to look at the mass. The people in here are dancing joyously to the music, throwing their bodies around. I observe couples grinding on each other, giving sloppy kisses. My mind is wild, thousand thoughts running amok as I wish to be touched like that.

"So what brings a girl like you here - this club I mean?" Again, he tries to start a conversation.

Half-heartedly, I turn back to him, my brows raised as I am partially hidden by dark curls. "A girl like me." I state in surprise. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Cunning, I think you are." Holden edges closer to my seat, his weight supported on the elbow, which is draped on the counter. "Obviously you must have some spice in you." The smirk on his face grows.

"But apart from that," he never stops smiling. "You don't look like you belong here."

My eyes shut closed briefly as a smile overtakes my lips. Feeling a bit risky, I let loose a small giggle. "And what makes you say that?" I lean a small step closer.

"Well, you don't look like you don't want to be here."

"Maybe because you're here." I bite down on my lips and watch for his reaction. The man smiles, laughing softly as he shakes his head.

"I doubt that." Cockily he leans even closer. "Women love my company."

"I'm sure they do." I straighten out the dress I am wearing before I stand to my feet. "But I guess I'm not one of them."

Without any further explanation, I walk forward, through the sweaty mass of bodies and onto the dancefloor. Slowly, I begin to my sway hips to the beat, rolling my joints and letting my head move freely. My fingers disappear in my hair, pulling on the dark tresses. Song after song finishes with me on the dancefloor, the handsome stranger watching my every move.

As the song changes to a much darker one, I try to find the stranger's eyes again; the beautiful coffee coloured depths. But when my gaze falls onto his chair, I find it to be empty; no man is sitting in the spot, but his empty beer bottle is resting calmly on the counter. I look around the dark room, not able to see his form in it.

"Miss me?" I jump slightly as his voice rings in my ear the playfulness in it, I notice immediately.

"Not a bit." I smile, starting to dance again. Skillfully, I find myself dancing around him, pushing myself against his form. Firm muscles tense under my touch, come alive as my fingertips glide along the covered skin.

Holden's hands find mine, pulling me in front of him again. Slowly, we dance against one another, rubbing ourselves to the beat of the music.

"You're quite the dancer." He whispers into my neck, softly blowing against the sensitive skin.

"You're not so bad yourself."

For the rest of the night, we decide not to talk anymore. Instead, we let our actions speak louder than words. Hands, arms, are kept in constant motion, pulling, moving and exploring the opposite. Every inch of our bodies is a newly discovered path, unexplored ground filled with riches.

Throughout the dances, I notice the clock on the wall, the sharp, glowing numbers in the dark room; 23:59.

"As fun as this was," I stand on my toes to speak into his ears. "I have to go."

I unravel myself from his hands, moving his arms from me as I step away. His eyes follow mine to see the time. He chuckles deeply, the sound vibrating in his chest. "Gotta catch your pumpkin?"

I smile softly. "Something like that." I start walking towards the exit of the club, pushing my way through the sweaty bodies.

"At least give me your number." I hear Holden scream after me. Not daring to turn around, I disappear, leaving the handsome stranger behind.

* * *

I drop the money on top of the counter, turning partially to retrieve my coat. Of course he would stand me up; I shouldn't have expected anything else.

Bidding the porter a good night, I walk through the door and into the night. It is a cold evening. Wind nips at my exposed legs; the blood red dress and my light coat not helping me in that matter.

My heels click on the pavement, my steps evenly placed. It is calm, the howling wind piercing the silence every now and then. I walk to my car, a beat up piece of metal assorted together to somewhat of a vehicle.

I drive cautiously onto the highway, accelerating confidently. My window is open ever so slightly, letting just the right amount of air travel through the gap and help me clear my mind. Pushing down on the clutch, I grasp the stick shift; to the side and down. The car shoots forward, carrying me over the concrete. I press down harder, barely acknowledging my surroundings.

The rush from driving so fast makes me scream out. Other cars are a blur in the corner of my eye, a messy whirlwind of colours passing by. Filled with adrenalin, I don't notice how fast I am driving. Lights shine in front of me - please follow - drawing me from my trance. I curse loudly, damning what has driven me to go this fast. With profanities still leaving my mouth, I follow the police car.

Coming to a slow halt, I grab the necessary papers from the glove compartment, shortly checking myself in the mirror afterwards. I smack my lips together, the make-up I had applied earlier this day still intact. I ruffle through my hair, adjusting my dress; the cleavage is deep enough to benefit from. Hopefully, I will do its deeds and get me out of this one.

The sudden rap of knocks on the window makes me jump. I slide it open, keeping my head down. "Excuse me Miss," I turn at the notice of the familiar voice. "But do you have any idea how fast you were driving?"

"I'm so sorry officer." I am at a loss for words. "I- I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm sure we can figure something out." The man nods his head, asking me for the papers. "Vienna Nightingale I see." We are silent for quite a while. Finally he breaks the silence, beckoning me to step from my car.

"I am sorry Miss but I'm afraid I have to ask you to come out."

"Isn't this something we can ignore? I promise I won't do it again."

"No can do ma'am." I notice his gaze drop to the perks of my breasts. "The standard procedure asks me to check if the driver is able to continue without any problems. With the way you've been driving, I fear you're not completely in your senses."

The door opens, the cold hitting me again. Without my coat to give me additional warmth, I step out, making sure to extend my legs in the most elegant fashion I can muster.

The police officer guides me through a series of test; walking a straight line, touching both my index fingers to my nose. Last but not least, he pulls out a device from his pockets.

"I'll have to ask you to blow into this Miss." His voice drops a few octaves, scratching against his throat.

Overly dramatic, I open my mouth and widen my eyes. "But not on the first date officer." Keeping eye contact, I wrap my lips around the clear plastic and breathe into it.

"It appears to me that you're sober," I raise my brows flirtatiously, tilting my head to the side. "But I would still ask you to step against your car. Hands on top."

Together we walk to the side of my car. Positioning myself in front of it, I place my hands on top. I am pushed against the metal, his physique digging into mine.

"Feet wider apart." His voice echoes closely to my ear. His hand guides my thighs, pushing his fingers into the soft flesh.

His hands begin at the length of my leg, the fingertips stroking deliciously at my skin. Slowly, they travel upwards, cupping one of my cheeks in his hands, giving it a firm squeeze.

"So, Ana." He puts emphasize on the name I had given him two weeks ago. "You've been a very naughty girl."

His hands travel further up, managing to cup my swollen breasts. "Hayden was it?" I feel the smirk on my lips growing.

"Holden." He groans, pressing himself further into me. His lips attach to my neck, giving a gentle nip.

"Right." I manage to turn enough to see his features in the moonlight. "Holden." I bite my lip, knowing that he is watching my every move.

"You need to be punished for lying." His fingers scratch against my thigh, pulling on the short dress. I groan at the growing expand of his desire pressing into me. "Why not here?" Roughly, he pulls on my hair, dragging my head to rest on his shoulder. His tongue rolls, licks over my skin leaving a wet trail behind. His hands vanish under my dress, guiding their way to my private garden.

"No panties?" He breathes against my neck. I hear the zipper of his trousers, cutting sharply through the heated silence. The head of his growing pain teases my entrance, playing with my folds. In his head goes, risking a deep leap. "Fuck." He curses into my ear, proceeding to have his way with me.

"Get into your car." His whispers shortly, tucking himself away and walking from me. "Follow after me."

* * *

We drive fast, cautiously through the night. The highway ends shortly after we have started. His car is leading me somewhere I haven't been before. The streets are empty, illuminated by the few lamps. He comes to a halt, showing me where I could park my car. Hastily we walk to the door of his apartment complex. The double doors open to show the beauty inside. Modern granite floor shines as we run to the elevator. Once the door closes, his lips attach to mine. Hungry, needy for more, he pushes me against the wall. His tongue plays with mine. Smacks ring in my ears, our lips parting and connecting feverishly.

We groan, moan, whine. The bell of the elevator makes us stop, makes us hurry towards his apartment. With shaking hands he manages to open his door, leading me into a TV lit room. The door closes softly, my back pressing against the firm wood. Instantly, his lips find mine again.

"I can't wait to -" soft, fast footsteps stops the handsome officer in his speech. His eyes widen, shock drifting through his dark orbs.

"I thought they were with your mother." His forehead drops on mine, sighing deeply.

"They are. I don't know why they're here."

"Mommy!" The loud voice of a little girl pushes the officer and me apart. Every feeling of lust vanishes in a matter of seconds. The heated atmosphere around us drops, casting a glooming shadow over the room.

"Sweetheart." I bend down, opening my arms for my daughter to run into. "What are you doing here?" I stand back up, carrying the toddler towards the living room.

"Lily." The handsome stranger claims after seconds of adjusting himself in the dark. "Why are you here? And why aren't you with mum and the rest?"

The red headed teen rolls her eyes, continuing to eat from her bowl of popcorn. "Whatever. Do you know how loud it was in the Burrow? And mum said I should come here. The little ones were getting restless."

"You look pretty mommy." I smile, letting my oldest play with the necklace around my neck. Sitting down on the sofa, I watch the two Potter children exchange heated looks.

Cursing under his breath, my husband leaves the room. "James." I have to call after him, reminding him that our children are able to hear him.

"Great." I slouch back into the cushioned furniture. "Now I have to deal with his grumpy butt." The three year old in my lap begins to giggle, calling her father grumpy.

"Mommy," the bundle of joy pulls on my hand. "Look what auntie Lily and I made." I briefly watch over the drawings they have done before I check on my husband.

"James." I walk through the door into our bedroom. James is undressing, gathering new clothes before vanishing in the bathroom. "James." I place our daughter on the bed, walking after my enraged husband.

"Sweetheart." I beckon him forwards to rub his shoulders. "What's wrong."

"You're seriously not asking me that." He walks from me, losing his underwear before stepping into the shower. "I barely get to see my wife. And when I do, my children or family members take up all her time. It's like I'm non-existent to her."

"Oh James." I walk forward.

"No, don't." He begins pouting, furiously rubbing the shampoo into his hair. "I want you all to myself. For one night! Is that too much to ask for?"

"I know it's hard. But we knew that with becoming parents we would lose certain aspects of our lives."

"But not the sex!"

"James. Be patient -"

"Be patient, James." He mocks my voice. "That's all I get to hear from you, Vienna. Be patient. I've been patient for weeks. Ever since Jacob was born and you didn't want to let me touch you." He mumbles under his breath, causing my heart to break with each word that I am able to hear.

"What, if you had only known?" I stand in the foggy room, glad that he wouldn't be able to see my wet eyes. "You wouldn't have started this family with me?"

"That's not what I said."

"But you were thinking it."

"Vienna-"

"No," I start walking backwards, keeping my eyes on anything but him. "I get it." I shut the door behind me, heavy-heartedly walking out to see my sister-in-law goodbye.

"Thank you for babysitting them." I kiss her cheek softly. "I appreciate it."

"Really?" She grimaces, playing with her fingers. "I feel like I messed up by coming here. Is everything alright between the two?"

"Don't worry about it." I shake my head, managing to produce somewhat of a smile. "It's nothing we haven't gone through."

Together we walk towards the fireplace. Lily takes a handful of the floo powder before stepping into the ash. "Tell your mother that I thank her as well. And we'll see each other in a couple of days, won't we?"

"Of course. Good night Enna." She throws the powder onto the floor, shouting her destination. "Potter Mansion."

With the green flames emitting from underneath her feet, the youngest Potter child disappears, leaving me alone, leaving me to my thoughts. I walk back into our bedroom, seeing my daughter fast asleep.

"Jen." I shake her awake. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you to bed." My three year old whines, reaching out for me to carry her. I pick the lightweight up, standing to walk into her bedroom. Lighting the room, I come to face the pink walls she had chosen. After placing her on the bed, I gather her pyjamas, quickly changing her outfit. Once finished, I place a soft kiss on her head.

"Babe." I hear from behind me. I don't turn around. I don't speak. Instead, I hum, letting him know that I knew of his presence. "Jacob is crying. I think he's hungry."

I nod once, standing to walk out. Stopping shortly in the doorway I speak to my husband. "Charm her room please." After seeing him nod, I enter our shared bedroom once again. My youngest is crying in his crib, tossing his little body from side to side.

"Don't cry baby." I bend down to pick the infant up. "Mommy is right here." I check his diaper, sniffing the underwear to smell any malheurs.

Sitting in the rocking chair, I reveal my breast, placing the small child securely into the crook of my arm. His little mouth latches onto my breast, sucking on the tender nipple to get his milk. Immediately he calms, his upper hand falling onto me, caressing my skin as we bond. Little nails scratch at my skin, soft sucking sounds emitting from his mouth while I brush my free hand over the tuft of dark hair on his head. Subconsciously, I begin to hum, lulling my smallest family member to sleep. His eyes fall shut, the sucking on my breast decreasing with each minute. Once he stops sucking, I carry him around the room, patting on his back, waiting for him to release the excess air in his belly.

I place Jacob back into his crib, watching him sleep for a while. James enters the room, watching over us, not saying a word. Not paying him attention, I walk to the closet, picking my own night gown before I enter to shower myself, ready to end this day.

* * *

James and I have gotten ready, dressed the kids and made sure that everything was taken care of before we make our way to the Burrow.

"You got the keys?" James asks, carrying our son in his car seat.

"Yes." I nod, still giving him minimal attention. "I closed the fireplaces, charmed the doors and windows. Everything should be fine. Come on Jen."

The toddler fiddles with her shoes, not letting me help. "Mommy." She whines. I bend down, helping her with the flats.

"Come now. Grandma and Grandpa are waiting for us."

We sit comfortably in the car, James driving us safely to his grandparents' house. I watch from the window, observing the scenery, the changing images; the change of colour. My hand is taken into another, fingers spreading mine apart to interlock our hands. James kisses the back of my hand, resting it against his lips while keeping his other hand on the steering wheel.

"You look beautiful." His breath is warm against my knuckles. I pull our hands into my lap, starting to play with them, not wanting to break the silence. "Enna."

"Don't." I tell him softly. "Not now. And definitely not here with our children in the car." I shake my head. "Please." He barely nods, the muscles in his jaw tightening.

We arrive safely at the Burrow. The whole house is decorated, the sun shining onto the many windows, the different, crooked levels of the estate. James parks the vehicle, bringing us to a complete stop. We get out, unhooking our children from their seats. Jenna runs in front of us, screaming for her grandma to come out and play with her. James carries our son, the sleeping bundle of joy. Not needing to knock, the eldest Potter boy marches right into the house. The commotion inside, is as I knew it. People are loud, screaming and laughing with no worry in the world. Much like the outside, the interior has been decorated to celebrate Mr. Harry Potter's 49th birthday.

Jenna screams with the rest of her family, letting them know she has arrived. "Grandpa." She calls out to him, running around the million legs to get into his arm. My father-in-law is crouched onto one knee, embracing his first grandchild.

"Happy _birfday_, grandpa." The two exchange kisses, Mr. Potter thanking my daughter and setting her on the ground again, where she immediately runs to her grandmother.

"Happy Birthday, dad." James places the car seat on the ground, hugging his father before handing him the present we chose to get.

"Thank you son." He pats his shoulder. His eyes wander around the room, stopping once he notices me standing close to the now empty car seat.

"My beautiful daughter-in-law." His arms stretch out to pull me into a hug. "Come and embrace me."

I smile, a sincere gesture, as I step into his arms. Breathing in his scent, I feel a kiss being placed on my temple. "Congratulations, dad."

"Thank you dear." He keeps me at an arm's length. "How have you been? I hope my son's been treating you well."

"Of course." I smile again. "You know him."

"Okay." I hear a loud voice over the rest. "Enough with the small talk Uncle Harry. Give me my best friend." Dominique's arms wrap around me, pulling me close.

We stay in the embrace not letting go for quite a while. "What has he done to you?" She asks me, pulling away to look at me. "I know you longer than anyone in here. I know when you're not telling the truth."

Noticing the tears in my eyes, the veela guides me from the room. With the remaining two girls in tow, we enter one of the guest rooms. The door closes, the muffling charm is spoken.

"Okay. Let go."

I feel the built-up walls crumbling. The anger, hurt and sadness being released as my best friends gather around me to support me. "How dare he. Regretting everything we built bust because he's horny. Does he even know what it felt like for me; to carry his children and feeling horny and disgusted at the same time? Bastard. Useless piece of shit."

"Vee." Roxanne places an arm on my shoulder

I run my hands over my face and hair. "I know. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be crying. I made you tear up too Roxy. I'm sorry."

I wipe the tears from my face, slowly regaining my composure. "All is well." Roxanne wipes her tears away as well. Stepping forward, we hug; a bit awkward since her pregnancy is in the latest trimester.

"How's the baby?" I stroke her belly, gently rubbing over her dome.

"He's fine." She arches her back a little. "He's been giving me hell the last couple of nights but nothing I can't handle." She smiles, stepping aside to let Lucy forward.

We hug as well, bathing in the presence of each other. "Now tell us. What did that cousin of ours do to you?"

"It's stupid." I shake my head. "He said some things that don't fit well with me - wouldn't fit well with anyone -"

"Did you fight?" Dominique sits down next to me. Her hair is still kept at the length it had been throughout our school years. Her beautiful face hasn't changed much; but matured and given her more beauty. Working as an international model, she is mostly travelling, running down the catwalks of the world.

"No." I rest my head on Roxanne's shoulder. She is currently taking a pause from her Quidditch career, focusing on the health of her and her boyfriend's baby. "I don't know. I haven't spoken much to him after we came home that night to see our privacy disturbed."

"What night?" Lucy is working in the Daily Prophet department, working on design and publishing. She and her fiancé have met a couple of months ago while she was on a business trip.

"We had a night planned." I begin. "Just the two of us, since we haven't had a decent night in ages, with Jenna being able to run around and Jacob being born."

"That's what you guys been fighting about?" Dom laughs. "About not having sex?"

"No- yes." I grimace. "Kind of. He said- well he implied that if he knew that being parents would mean-" I don't finish the sentence in fear of breaking down again.

The girls stop laughing, noticing the serious matter. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. James loves you and the children. You saw how he reacted when both Jenna and Jacob were born." Roxanne takes my hand, rubbing small circles on it.

"I know. But in that moment it just really hurt."

"We can imagine." Dominique replies. "But don't be sad. I know the two of you. Such small things won't drive you apart. Don't worry. You'll get your sex life back."

"Come on, let's celebrate with Uncle Harry. He's been smiling all morning, not able to wait for all of you to come. Especially the little ones."

Standing up, I fix my dress, checking my face in the mirror. We walk from the room, leaving the door open behind us. James is waiting in front of it. My friends walk around him, each hitting him on the head as they walk passed.

"Can we talk?" His hands disappear in his trousers, his nerves getting the best of him.

"Of course." We walk back into the room, closing the door once again. I sit on the edge of the bed, watching him pace in front of me.

"I know what I said was wrong." He begins biting on his fingers, a trait I used to notice in our school years. "But I don't mean it in the slightest. I love you and our children. I wouldn't change anything. You have to believe me."

"James-"

"Our marriage, Jenna and Jacob are the best things that ever happened to me."

I stand from my spot on the bed, walking up to him to place my hands on his cheeks. "James."

"You're my wife," his eyes are stern. "And I love you with all my heart."

"James." I repeat again. "It doesn't matter okay. I know that you love me; me and the children-"

"It does matter. I hurt your feelings. I promised myself not to hurt you anymore, remember?"

I smile. "That was ages ago."

"And I will always remember!" He declares proudly, puffing his chest.

"But I am at fault as well. You're right. I haven't been really there for you, since Jacob was born. I'm sorry."

We embrace, holding each other tight, as we fall into silence. His heartbeat is steady underneath my fingertips.

"Let me make it up to you." I whisper into his ear, smiling as I bite down.

"Here?" I notice the eagerness, the playful tone in his voice. We step apart. He gives me a smirk; his smirk. "My Mrs. Potter, you're one naughty girl. I think I'll have to punish you for that."

I nod my head slowly, biting down on my lips as I lock the door and place a charm on the room again.

"Come on, lover boy." I turn around to face my eager husband. The boyish smirk I receive, reminds me of our younger years, the careless gestures thrown at me whenever we see one another in the hallways.

"We gotta be quick." James pulls off his clothes, throwing away one sock after the other. "Oh merlin yes! God I love you so much for this."

I laugh, pulling him closer to me. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N**

**It is officially over ****L****and this is the last author's note I'm writing for this story. First of all, I want to apologize that I haven't written in a loooong time. I guess I could blame it on the change in my life but that would be a lie. **

**The real reason is, I didn't want to finish the story – or more like, I didn't feel like finishing it. This story is life – my life. I have published this almost a year ago – started this further back in time. Two years, I gave this my everything. Of course I had ups and downs – all of which I have written down, published for you to read. And I just can't believe that it really is over. On the last chapter I cried, balled my eyes out. Now, I feel relieved, feel complete. A part of my life is ending but another is starting. **

**With that being said, thank you to all who have read, who have fevered with me. Thank you for 30.000 reads, 100+ reviews, 41 chapters and more than 210.000 words. It really is something special. **

**This piece has been sitting in my folder for more than two weeks and I finally published it. I really wanted to publish this earlier, like immediately once it's finished. BUT I waited because I wanted to publish it with the first chapter of something new. GRAY may be on hold, since I do not feel it at the moment. Rather, I have been thinking about another story. If you're up for it, go ahead and tell me if you'd like to see something new.**

**Major hint ;)**

**REBELLEION | Sirius Black AU **


End file.
